Musa
by zape
Summary: Traducción. AU. "Siempre serás una puta, igual que tu madre". Esas palabras la afectaron profundamente. Ahora, años después, en medio de su vida destrozada, aparece ese extraño hombre pidiéndole lo que ningún otro: su corazón. Ulquihime. Dark fic
1. Prostituta

_Hola a todos! Os traigo un fic que se titula "Muse" (Musa) y cuya autora original es __**Princess Kitty1**__. Me he decidido a traducirlo por varios motivos, entre ellos que es un fic largo y que ya superado la friolera de los 1000 reviews. A mí personalmente la historia me encanta, es oscura y desgarradora, perfecta para el UlquiHime; tal y como la autora señala, la historia no es feliz ni de cuento de hadas, sino cruel, muy cruel. Un darkfic. Aún así, espero que os guste, porque os aseguro que merece la pena!_

_Resumen: Orihime ha llevado una vida marcada por la prostitución, el alcohol y los abusos. Al desmayarse una noche, se despierta en un limpio apartamento, sin tener ni idea de cómo ha llegado allí. Entonces, se marcha de allí corriendo, aunque olvidándose algo muy importante. Por eso, tendrá que volver allí y así conocerá a un hombre muy callado que también ha "perdido algo"…_

**La prostituta**

"_Siempre serás una puta, igual que tu madre_." Orihime Inoue recordaba esas palabras a menudo, dichas con desprecio por el fraude de padre que tenía, siempre borracho, cuando apenas tenía seis años. Aquél era un mal recuerdo de tantos; de hecho, no tenía ninguno bueno. Le había dicho aquello antes de violarla por primera vez, de tantas. Después de ser consciente de lo que había ocurrido, la chica se quedó en la ducha, frotándose con fuerza todo su cuerpo, hasta volverse rojo y escocerle. Un triste intento de borrar lo que no podía borrarse. Desde aquel día en adelante, la pelirroja se quiso tan poco como su propio padre.

No le sorprendió que su tutor del colegio la llamase bajo el pretexto de hablar con ella, por no haber aprobado un examen, para en realidad violarla también. Ella se quedó paralizada. Podía haber pedido ayuda, arañado, golpeado y luchado por su libertad. Podía haberlo previsto, pero las palabras que pronunciaron los labios de su padre, bañados en alcohol, se le habían clavado, silenciando así su mínima protesta. Estaban impresas en su mente, las veía cada vez que cerraba los ojos, brillando en la oscuridad.

Puta. Como su madre. Era una puta, una puta, una puta…

La atención hacia su cuerpo se disparó en la pubertad. Su pecho creció hasta adquirir proporciones grotescas, minando su estado moral, recordándole físicamente aquellas odiosas palabras. Los profesores, alumnos e incluso extraños también se habían dado cuenta y, cada vez que alguno le proponía pasar un buen rato, ella accedía. Su pureza se había ido y había conseguido cierta reputación, incluso antes de comenzar a forjársela. Era una mierda, no valía para nada, sólo para que se acostaran con ella. Sin embargo, no fue hasta el instituto cuando pensó en ganar dinero haciendo lo que hacía.

Sus amigas no sabían a qué se dedicaba. Ni tampoco su hermano. Dios, si él lo hubiese descubierto… Su hermano, lo único que le quedaba en la vida después de la muerte de sus padres… Su hermano, que acabó falleciendo también, dejándola completamente sola. Por un lado, se alegraba de que hubiese ocurrido. Así, nunca sabría que su adorada hermana, lo más preciado que tenía en el mundo, intercambiaba sexo por dinero con los chicos de su instituto, entre clase y clase.

Pero precisamente fue su muerte lo que la descubrió. La chica se descuidó hasta que, un día, el secreto se descubrió, la caja se abrió. Sus amigos no volvieron a mirarla ni a hablar con ella. La expulsaron del instituto, acusada por los mismos profesores con los que se había quedado después de clase para dar "clases extra", en un esfuerzo de tratar de ocultar lo que habían hecho. Y se marchó por propia voluntad, asegurándose de mostrarle bien el dedo corazón al director, antes de colocarse la mochila a la espalda y caminar, apretando con fuerza los talones contra el frío suelo. _¡Por fin!_

Si había algo que había aprendido gracias a la prostitución era que no necesitaba graduarse en el instituto para conseguir dinero. Había muchísimos asquerosos por el mundo, dispuestos a pagar por pasar un buen rato con una menor. Ganaba tanto en los fines de semana, que podía permitirse salir y emborracharse tanto como quisiera, sin dejar de pagar el alquiler de su sucio y pequeño apartamento. Era perfecto para ella. Usado, abusado e infestado de cucarachas.

Podía permitirse comprar ropa cara, joyas, comida y medicamentos sin receta, cuando los necesitaba. También podía hacerse análisis para detectar enfermedades de transmisión sexual, aunque no tenía problemas en ese aspecto, gracias a las estrictas reglas que se auto imponía. Tenía veinte años, era guapa y saludable.

Aunque la vida no mereciera la pena, al menos era llevadera.

…

Orihime nunca había creído la mierda que decía la gente, acerca de que el sexo era mejor cuando estabas enamorado. Ella sólo se ponía de espaldas o de frente, abría sus piernas y fingía uno o dos orgasmos. Sabía perfectamente cuándo tenía que aumentar los gemidos y jadeos, cómo mirar a su cliente para que tardara apenas unos segundos en llegar al límite, cómo moverse y arquearse _a la perfección_.

Esa noche no era distinta. Miraba el cristal de la ventana, apenas consciente de la situación, mientras trataba de recordar el nombre del chico con el que estaba. Era un soldado que acababa de volver de la guerra. Había arriesgado su vida por la libertad, mientras ella se paseaba por una calle ligera de ropa, robándoles los clientes a las demás sólo para molestarlas; lo menos que podía hacer era recordar su nombre. ¿Cómo cojones había podido olvidarlo? Bueno, sólo tendría problema si, igual que ya le había ocurrido antes, el chico tuviese la desfachatez de ordenarle que gritase su nombre, entre los gemidos y demás ruidos ridículos que estaba haciendo, a cuatro patas. La chica forzó una sonrisa, tratando de recuperar la compostura. Insertar gemido aquí. Decirle _sí, cariño, sigue así_. Chillar un poco. Aplastar su ego… entre otras cosas. No iba a aguantar mucho más. Ya había pasado media hora. Malditos soldados y su resistencia. Tenía otros clientes que ver esa noche.

Cuando terminaron, la joven recogió su ropa y empezó a ponérsela, mientras el soldado se encendía un cigarrillo y la miraba hambriento. ¿No había tenido suficiente?

- Eres muy joven- observó él, limpiándose el sudor de la nuca- ¿Por qué haces esto? Deberías estar estudiando.

Orihime se conformó con encogerse de hombros, mientras se pasaba el top por el cuello y cubría con él su voluminoso pecho, antes de recogerse el pelo en una coleta.

- Casi todas las prostitutas de por aquí, lo son para poder salir de esa mierda- continuó él, dejando escapar una bocanada de humo- ¿Es que ni siquiera tienes sueños?

Ella decidió contentarlo con una respuesta.

- No… La verdad es que no- sus ojos se humedecieron por el humo curvado del cigarrillo; un vicio muy caro, hecho para consumirse en cenizas. Después de pintarse los labios, estaba lista para marcharse. Nada más ponerse los zapatos, la chica se dirigió a la puerta y lanzó una aburrida mirada al soldado- Sólo hago lo que tengo que hacer.

Él chascó la lengua y levantó el cigarrillo hacia ella.

- Lo que tú digas.

Orihime suspiró mientras salía al pasillo, cruzándose con dos niños que jugaban en la recepción del hotel. Ella cogió el monedero, donde guardó el dinero que había conseguido del soldado sin nombre y lo guardó en el bolso. Al verlo fumar, a ella también le habían entrado ganas de hacerlo; por suerte, el estanco estaba sólo dos calles más abajo. El empleado de la recepción levantó la vista, al escuchar el ruido de sus tacones contra el suelo.

- Buenas noches, señorita Inoue.

- Buenas noches, Rob.

La chica continuó caminando, aunque le molestó en lo más profundo de su mente. Fuera, el tiempo era húmedo y pegajoso, muy propio de los últimos y sofocantes días de verano. Podía sentir el calor que desprendía el suelo, después de haber estado todo el día absorbiendo la luz del sol. Entonces, decidió que era una de esas noches. No solía fumar mucho pero, de vez en cuando, el ansia de nicotina le golpeaba la cabeza y, cuando eso ocurría, tenía que calmarla, antes de perder la paciencia. Normalmente, en esas noches en las que necesitaba tabaco, bebía mucho, _muchísimo_… pero no antes de satisfacer a sus clientes. Tal vez a algunos les divirtiese, pero a casi ninguno le gustaba que les vomitara encima.

La excursión de aquella noche la había llevado hasta el distrito de Hueco Mundo. Al entrar en el estanco, llegó a la conclusión de que allí había muchísimos bares decentes. La joven cogió el paquete de tabaco más barato que había y un mechero de plástico, de color verde (su favorito), antes de adentrarse de nuevo en la mugrosa noche. Cogió un cigarrillo, se lo llevó a los labios y guardó el resto del paquete en el bolso. _Sólo uno_, pensó, mientras lo encendía al fin, después de haberlo intentado muchas veces. _Sólo uno, después a trabajar, después a beber. Perfecto_.

Finalmente, el estúpido se encendió. Tomó una gran bocanada, sintiendo el humo invadirle los pulmones, envenenándola poco a poco, llevándola a la muerte que tanto temía. De no haber sabido que, años atrás, antes de matarse tendría que haberle explicado a su hermano la vida que llevaba, ya se habría suicidado. Pero aún tenía posibilidades de hacerlo.

La noche estaba llena de grupos de personas esperando para entrar en las discotecas y turistas bebiendo en la calle. Orihime exhaló, dejando que el humo saliera de su boca, formando una corriente. Nunca pensaba demasiado en la gente que la rodeaba. Siempre parecían estar divirtiéndose; aquella ciudad no era más que otra parada en la ruta de sus vidas. Siempre se sentía perdida entre tanta gente. Un coche en un atasco, un barco perdido en medio del mar… Sólo era una entre billones, alguien que no importaba, alguien que no merecía la felicidad que reflejaban los ojos de todos los demás.

Sus pensamientos se truncaron al aplastar el cigarrillo con el pie, después de que se deslizara por sus dedos. Necesitaba acabar cuanto antes para poder emborracharse y acabar hecha un baño de lágrimas en su apartamento. No podía permitirse… tener pensamientos tan débiles.

Los siguientes dos clientes fueron bastante normales. Uno de ellos era habitual y siempre se pasaba por la ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo. Le gustaba decirle que verla era la mejor parte del día, a pesar de estar casado y tener hijos. Maldito cabrón, pensaba Orihime, aunque sabía perfectamente que ella era la encarnación de la lujuria y la seducción, una zorra lasciva que lo daba todo pero no ganaba nada haciéndolo. Los hombres se volvían locos con esas cosas.

Con esos tres clientes, había ganado cerca de mil dólares. Sus servicios no eran precisamente baratos en aquellas épocas. Después de todo, la gente como ella estaba muy solicitada los últimos días de verano, antes de que todo el mundo volviese al trabajo o a la escuela, cambiando la diversión por la responsabilidad. Una vez que hubo terminado su ronda, la chica se dirigió a un bar que abría durante toda la noche. Era el tipo de sitio en el que se había imaginado un montón de camioneros, tomando café. Nada más abrir la puerta, el olor de la comida grasienta invadió sus fosas nasales, logrando que su estómago rugiera. Sin embargo, ya había aprendido que comer antes de beber sólo conseguiría que la resaca fuera mucho peor, así que ignoró los platos de los menús y fue directamente a por la cerveza.

Dos bebidas después, sus pensamientos se silenciaron. Dos más y habrían desaparecido. Al llegar a la quinta, las luces de neón del sitio empezaron a hacer que le doliera la cabeza y, por algún motivo, acabó contando las muescas de la barra de madera.

- Mierda…- murmuró, mientras trataba de coger el dinero justo para pagar las bebidas.

- Señorita, ¿quiere que le pida un taxi?- preguntó alguien, aunque la chica no sabía exactamente de dónde venía la voz. Todas las caras, tanto de hombres como de mujeres, estaban borrosas.

- No. Estoy… Estoy bien- respondió Orihime, sacando el dinero y depositándolo en la barra- Quédese con el cambio.

Al momento, salió escopetada del bar, mientras su estómago se revolvía por el ambiente húmedo y opresor. Olía como si estuviese a punto de llover y eso le molestaba. Todo apestaba. Sus cortísimos pantalones le apretaban muchísimo y le hubiese encantado quitárselos, de no haber tanta gente alrededor. La chica se detuvo y bajó por una calle, pensando que tal vez podría quitarle el plástico que llevaba la parte trasera de los pantalones. Además, por allí llegaría antes a su casa…

Mierda, ¿qué camino tenía que coger? Siempre se confundía en el distrito de Hueco Mundo y el alcohol que había ingerido no mejoraba la situación. Su mano se apoyó en el borde de una papelera y, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba tocando, su estómago se comprimió y retorció. Consiguió avanzar dos pasos más, hasta que se dobló y vomitó violentamente. Sus órganos no se encontraban bien y ella empezó a sudar. Al comprobar que había vomitado en la tapa del contenedor, murmuró algo incomprensible. Agh… Tuvo que volverlo a hacer. Al menos, esa vez se había manchado la ropa por su propia estupidez y no por el chorro de alguno de sus clientes.

Tratando de recomponerse, Orihime murmuró mientras el mundo a su alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas. Decidió seguir caminando, pero la sensación de malestar empeoró. Sabía qué era esa sensación. Sus ojos se fijaron en el final de la calle. Había transeúntes, coches que circulaban, ayuda a muy pocos metros. Pero no lo consiguió. Sus piernas cedieron, su talón se torció por culpa de sus tacones de diez centímetros, sus piernas chocaron contra la asquerosa acera al desplomarse y, de alguna forma, su monstruoso pecho amortiguó su caída.

Tenía que darse la vuelta. No iba a ahogarse en su propio vómito. Vaya imagen, ¿no? Seguro que saldría preciosa en el periódico, en una página cualquiera, entre la receta de una tarta de queso y un artículo sobre algún centro social. Prostituta hallada muerta en la acera. Siempre había tenido la sensación de que su vida terminaría así, pero no podía permitir que ocurriera esa noche.

- Sora…- murmuró, mientras el rostro de su hermano sustituía temporalmente los letreros que veía con sus ojos escarlata. Entonces, empezó a llorar. Quería disculparse… hacer las cosas mejor… pero sabía que aquello era pasajero. Después de todo, sólo lo sentía cuando estaba borracha.

Orihime entró y salió de la consciencia durante toda la noche. En algún punto de la misma, sintió gotas de lluvia sobre su piel, deseando que el agua limpiara el vómito y su propio cuerpo. Entonces, en otro momento, pensó que estaba volando y que realmente _había_ muerto. Empezó a preparar sus disculpas para Sora, antes de volver definitivamente al silencio y la oscuridad. Al recuperar la lucidez, el silencio la invadió. No había lluvia, aunque tampoco se encontraba en la acera. Algo caliente la tapó y ella lo cogió, inhalando el aroma de la ropa limpia, un olor que asociaba a la comodidad. ¿Cómo demonios había ido a parar a un sitio tan confortable? Eso era un lujo para la gente como ella. Aún así, lo dejó pasar, pensando que contestaría todas las respuestas por la mañana… cuando no se sintiera tan mal.

Pocas horas después de caer en la inconsciencia, la pelirroja recuperó los sentidos. Se incorporó, abriendo bien los ojos, aunque lo lamentó inmediatamente.

-Oh…

La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, como si su cerebro no dejara de repetir música tecno. Su larga melena naranja cayó sobre sus hombros, impidiendo que la desafortunada luz solar llegara a ella, mientras se frotaba los ojos. Al abrirlos de nuevo, comprobó que estaba vestida con algo de color blanco y de botones. Era demasiado grande como para ser suya. Fijándose bien en su cuerpo, comprobó que estaba vestida con una camisa bastante holgada, lo suficientemente larga como para cubrirle el trasero, aunque no le llegara a las rodillas. Su top, pantalones y tacones habían desaparecido.

Preguntándose dónde estaría, Orihime observó el lugar. Era un apartamento tranquilo y limpio, pareciéndose a las casas que anunciaban las revistas del hogar. Los muebles eran sencillos y modestos. Las paredes eran de color blanco y el suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra, sin dibujos. Ella estaba sobre una especie de sofá-cama y sus piernas estaban entremezcladas con sábanas de color blanco. En frente de ella, había una consola enchufada a la televisión y un reproductor de DVD. A su izquierda había una mesa con seis sillas, justo delante de la ventana- su enemiga- y, a su lado, algo fuera de lugar, un precioso piano negro.

Después de verlo todo, Orihime dedujo que sus esfuerzos en comprobar cada objeto habían sido inútiles. No sabía dónde estaba ni tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí. Lo último que recordaba era estar medio desmayada en la calle, que olía a basura u orina. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Qué era ese _lugar_? ¿Y qué, presa de la ebriedad, había hecho con quien quiera que fuese el dueño de esa casa?

**Continuará**

_Ya está! Qué os ha parecido? Bueno, está claro que la historia pinta bastante fuerte, tal vez acercándose a la desesperación que vive Inoue cuando está en Hueco Mundo. La verdad es que me muero de ganas por saber cómo sigue, así que creo que empezaré a traducir el segundo cap ya mismo. Un beso!_


	2. La tobillera

_La historia pertenece a __**Princess Kitty1**__ y los personajes a Tite Kubo._

**La tobillera**

Aquello no estaba bien. Por desgracia, no era la primera vez que ocurría y Orihime se lamentaba por ello. ¿No había ideado un plan para dejar de beber? ¿Qué había ocurrido con _eso_?

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era encontrar _su_ ropa. Después de prestarle atención a los sonidos y al lugar, la chica se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sola en ese pulcro apartamento, lo que le gustaba y molestaba a la vez. Por un lado, no quería perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba en situaciones como ésa, llegando a tener que preguntarle a un extraño qué habría hecho con él- o ella- la noche anterior. Pero, por otro lado, _tenía_ que saberlo. ¿Y si no era de fiar? ¿Y si no habían usado protección? ¿Y si había una mezcla de ella y ese extraño, formándose en su interior?

_Vale, no te pongas nerviosa. Por favor, por el dinero que tanto quieres, no te pongas nerviosa_. Respiró profundamente, tomó una decisión, se apartó las blancas sábanas que cubrían sus piernas y se levantó del sofá cama. Su cabeza empezó a dolerle como protesta, pero ése no era el momento indicado para preocuparse de su resaca. Tenía que coger sus cosas y marcharse de ahí.

Para su sorpresa, no tuvo que buscar mucho su ropa. El top y el pantalón estaban perfectamente doblados en el reposa brazos del sofá, el mismo que le había servido de almohada y el bolso encima de ellos. Raro; normalmente, cuando se despertaba en situaciones así, su ropa estaba esparcida por cualquier parte, con consecuencia del ansia de su cliente por tocarle los pechos con sus sudorosas manos. Al llevarse el top a la nariz, sintió la misma esencia de limpieza de las sábanas. Las manchas de vómito también habían desaparecido. ¿Ese chico le había lavado la ropa? ¿Por qué?

Ella cogió el bolso y lo abrió, buscando su monedero. Allí estaba todo el dinero; no había ni un céntimo más… ni uno menos. No había nada fuera de lugar. El resto de su paquete de tabaco también estaba ahí, aunque estaba mojado. Los cinco chicles que le quedaban, también. Así que, ¿_no se había_ acostado con nadie?

Orihme cerró el bolso y lo sujetó con la axila. Rápidamente se puso los pantalones y calzó los tacones. Ese lugar estaba empezando a asustarla. Estaba tan… silencioso. Pacífico. Limpio. Era como si estuviera en otro mundo; diferente, al menos, del suyo. Entonces, trató de buscar alguna foto de la familia cristiana que seguramente la hubiese rescatado anoche. No sería la primera vez que tratasen de redimir al pecador. Pero, antes de eso, se dirigió a la ventana abierta y, haciendo una mueca, miró al exterior.

- Vaya…- no sabía que la libertad se hallara a tantísima distancia. Si hubiese tratado de saltar por esa ventana, habría acabado aplastada contra la calle, igual que un pastel que un niño descuidado hubiese tirado al suelo. Mmm… el pastel sonaba bien. Tal vez se comprase un trozo, más tarde.

En ese momento tenía otra cosa de la que preocuparse: escapar de ese complejo de apartamentos. La joven examinó los alrededores en busca de un punto de referencia, hasta que encontró el motel en el que "normalmente" trabajaba. Así que aún seguía en el distrito de Hueco Mundo. Eso le facilitaba la vuelta a casa, pero aún tenía que salir de allí sin que nadie la viese, algo que le resultaba bastante improbable. Al asomar la cabeza por la ventana, observó que al menos cuatro plantas la separaban de la calle. ¡Allí tendría que vivir muchísima gente!

Orihime echó las cortinas y se giró hacia la puerta. No podía acobardarse. Seguramente, el dueño del piso hubiese bajado un momento a coger el correo o pagar el alquiler y volvería en cualquier momento… o regresase de desayunar con toda su familia. Bajar por las escaleras parecía la mejor opción, pero el tobillo aún le dolía por habérselo torcido anoche y el consiguiente desplome sobre la calle, así que tendría que coger el ascensor. Al menos, así los curiosos no sabrían de qué piso bajaba.

Echó un vistazo por la mirilla, comprobando que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo que pudiera observarla mientras caminara. Entonces, con la misma precaución, asió el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Entonces, asomó la cabeza, para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca y cerró la puerta tras de sí, con sumo cuidado. Fase uno completada. La moqueta del suelo silenciaba el ruido de sus tacones con cada paso que daba, clavándolos en el suelo. Así, consiguió llegar hasta el ascensor sin que los vecinos notaran su presencia.

Por suerte, pareció que nadie lo necesitaba y el ascensor llegó casi al instante, abriendo sus puertas con un agradable sonido y mostrando el vacío de su interior. Orihime entró y apretó el botón que estaba al lado del número uno. Al apoyarse contra la pared, respiró aliviada. Fase dos completada. Empezaba a sentirse mejor, aunque el tobillo no dejara de dolerle. ¿Por qué se había preocupado? Había hecho eso cientos de veces.

De pronto, el ascensor se detuvo… y, para su sorpresa, no bajó. Orihime observó el botón que había apretado. El número uno estaba iluminado. Nada a su lado, ni debajo. ¡Pero se suponía que ella bajaría hasta el primero, no subiría hasta el último!

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, estúpido?- se crispó, apretando el botón que le interesaba, en vano. El ascensor continuó subiendo hasta detenerse, abriendo las puertas con el mismo sonido agradable. Entonces, Orihime se dio cuenta de que había un botón con la letra "G", junto a una estrella- Oh, vaya mierda- murmuró, pulsando ese botón y golpeando nerviosamente el suelo con el pie que no le dolía, mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban. Dos segundos más tarde, el ascensor se detuvo de nuevo, Orihime tragó saliva y se apartó de la puerta, peinándose instintivamente y tratando de asumir una actitud aceptable.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y una mujer alta, con bastante pecho y una extraña melena verde apareció delante de ellas. Orihime procuró no mirarla, pero no pudo evitarlo. La chica llevaba una boina y un pañuelo, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por una falda de rayas horizontales que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y botas color tostado. Mientras murmuraba algo para sí, se detuvo y giró la cabeza, observando a Orihime. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Orihime se escondió en la esquina, suplicando al Dios que le estuviera escuchando en aquel momento que esa mujer no le dirigiese la palabra.

- _Bonjour_!

Estaba claro que los dioses no estaban de su parte, aquella mañana.

- Ehh… Hola- respondió Orihime, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Tampoco fue demasiado amable.

La mujer se giró hacia ella, sonriendo y, cuando abrió la boca, habló con un acento francés tan marcado que Orihime se preguntó si habría viajado con un traductor.

- ¿Eres nueva en el edificio?- preguntó, al tiempo que sus verdes ojos brillaban y su melena del mismo color se alborotaba.

- No, eh, no. Sólo soy… una invitada- Orihime evitó su mirada, esperando que así la conversación concluyese. La mujer dejó escapar un leve suspiro y se giró pero, al instante, volvió a mirarla.

- ¿Eres una de las invitadas del señor Nnoitra, _vrai_?- la joven se salió de la tangente y empezó a mover excitadamente los brazos, hablando demasiado rápido como para que Orihime la comprendiera- Las invitadas del señor Nnoitra siempre se confunden con el ascensor. Nunca les explica cómo funciona, no-no. Sólo están aquí para… cómo decías vosotros… ¿para un revolcón?- la chica movió la mano, sin darle importancia a sus palabras- Bueno, resulta que el edificio está al revés. El hombre que lo construyó era muy raro y, en realidad, ¡el último piso es el primero! Divertido, ¿no?

A Orihime no le pareció divertido en absoluto.

- Claro…- decidida a aclarar la situación, la pelirroja continuó, antes de que la francesa pudiera hablar- Y, para dejarlo claro, no soy una invitada del señor Nnoitra. Ni siquiera sé quién es.

La chica movió la cabeza. Entonces, para sorpresa de Orihime, sus ojos se oscurecieron, presa de la sorpresa y el nerviosismo.

- ¿No habrás pasado la noche con Grimmjow?

- ¡No! ¡Tampoco sé quién es él!

Satisfecha, la expresión de rabia de la joven desapareció, recuperando su característica alegría.

- ¡Bien! Las chicas guapas como tú no necesitan conocer a los chicos cabrones que engañan a sus novias- la chica dio una palmadita a Orihime en el hombro e inmediatamente se apartó- ¡Me llamo Neliel Tu Oderschvank! Soy alemana pero me crié en Francia y he venido a Estados Unidos para estudiar con mi novio, el cabrón que está con más chicas. ¡Puedes llamarme Nel!

Orihime movió la mano nerviosamente.

- Encantada de conocerte, Nel- ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica? ¿Es que todos los europeos contaban su vida a la gente que acababan de conocer?- ¡Oh!- gritó de la sorpresa, al ver que Nel se acercaba a ella y le daba dos besos en las mejillas- Eh… Vale…- Por suerte, la puerta del ascensor se abrió, evitando que la germano-francesa le preguntara su nombre- Hazme un favor, Nel; olvida que me has visto aquí- dijo, antes de salir de allí.

- ¡Vale!- se despidió Nel, cariñosamente- ¡Vuelve pronto!

Orihime sonrió tristemente, mientras contestaba para sí con un contundente _no_. Aferrándose más el bolso bajo el hombro, la chica pasó por delante de los inquilinos que comprobaban su correo, cerca del ascensor, mientras observaba las puertas que la devolverían a la realidad. ¡Luz del sol! ¡Aire fresco! ¡Casi había llegado!

Un chico alto y desgarbado apareció delante de ella, impidiendo que saliera. Orihime alzó la vista y se encontró con una mirada lasciva y un rostro alargado, tapado con el pelo negro y liso. Los ojos la miraban con interés.

- ¡Disculpe, señorita! ¿Qué hace un bombón como tú paseándose sola por aquí?

El hombre la miró con ansia y se pasó la larguísima lengua por sus labios. Orihime se llevó la mano a uno de sus bolsillos y sacó pecho, inclinándose hacia un lado y frunciendo el ceño.

- El precio ha subido a quinientos la noche. Lo tomas o lo dejas- el hombre pestañeó de la sorpresa, abriendo la boca pero sin llegar a decir nada. ¿De verdad le sorprendía tanto que fuese una prostituta? Tampoco es que tuviera ningún rostro angelical, con esas ojeras que tenía. La chica suspiró y lo empujó- Apártate de mi camino.

Justo cuando se giró, dispuesta a llegar de nuevo hacia su libertad, se chocó con otra persona. ¡Joder! ¿Es que jamás conseguiría salir de allí?

- Lo siento- le dijo al joven de pelo negro y descuidado y ojos de un vivo color verde, mientras se apartaba de él.

- Ah… No importa- contestó tranquilamente, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Orihime consiguió llegar a la puerta, adentrándose en el soleado día, saliendo tan deprisa como pudo del edificio. ¡La victoria era suya! Pensó gritarlo por todo lo alto, pero aún no estaba del todo segura. Con el aún presente dolor de cabeza, se paseó- cojeando ligeramente- por la calle, cruzando el cartel de bienvenida. _Las Noches_. Estaba segura de que no olvidaría aquel sitio. Una familia religiosa la había secuestrado, una loca francesa la había acosado y, encima, había conocido a un pervertido. Pero ella tenía otras cosas en las que pensar… como en comerse ese trozo de pastel que se había prometido. ¡Nada como los dulces para olvidar el estrés de una noche frenética!

…

Orihime comió como una cerda, pero aquello no se perdonaría fácilmente. Si no estuviera de resaca, correría por el parque y haría ciento cincuenta abdominales. Poco a poco conseguiría llegar hasta los trescientos, _poco a poco_ llegaría a su meta. Por suerte, después de comprobar la hora en su teléfono móvil- que había conseguido aguantar la lluvia de la noche anterior- observó que era casi mediodía y que su pastelería favorita estaba abierta durante otras dos horas.

Cogió el bus que la llevaría lejos de Hueco Mundo, ignorando las desdeñosas miradas de las mujeres mayores. Todo ese ajetreo había logrado que desease imperiosamente fumar, pero lo solucionaría más tarde; primero tenía que saciar su apetito de comida basura. Por la ventana, observó que el autobús pasaba por el bar en el que había estado bebiendo la víspera, haciendo que su estómago gruñera. Gracias, pero no.

La panadería se encontraba cerca de su casa y su dueño era un excéntrico hombre llamado Urahara, que siempre vestía con un extraño sombrero y sandalias de madera. También se caracterizaba por contratar a niños, aunque la joven no sabía si realmente los pagaría o no. Esa vez, fue la niña de permanente expresión de tristeza en su rostro, quien la recibió.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Orihime. Nuestra tarta especial del día es la de manzana, porque el señor Kisuke dice que hay que recibir al otoño con los brazos abiertos…

- Parece deliciosa. ¡Dame un trozo bien grande, tan grande como mi cabeza! Me muero de hambre- contestó Orihime, sacando su monedero. Entonces, le dio el dinero a la chica, quien saltó del taburete en el que se encontraba subida y le ofreció a Orihime el trozo que quería. El tobillo de la chica se quejó; no había duda de que se hincharía tanto como el miembro viril de sus clientes al verla. Necesitaba hielo.

- Aquí tienes- contestó la niña, ofreciendo a Orihime un fino plato de plástico sobre el que se apoyaba el pedazo de tarta. La boca de la pelirroja se humedeció.

- Gracias. Quédate con el cambio, enana- dijo, cogiendo el plato y dirigiéndose a las mensas que había pegadas a la ventana. Al depositar el plato sobre una de ellas, Orihime se sentó en el taburete y se dejó intoxicar por el aroma de la manzana y la canela, que subía formando nubes, hasta sus orificios nasales. El trozo era tan perfecto y endiabladamente apetitoso, que la joven por poco metió en él toda su cara. Ésas eran las mejores tartas de toda la ciudad, así que tenían que degustarse con cuidado. Después de dar n primer mordisco cuidadoso, la chica devoró la tarta con ganas.

Aquélla había sido una mañana extraña pero, por fortuna, no de las peores. Había días en los que tenía que estar una buena hora en la ducha, tratando de eliminar todo el olor a alcohol de su pelo. Otros en los que se despertaba junto a alguien pegado a ella, como un perro en celo. Incluso hubo uno en el que se encontró en un estado muy diferente, pero ésa fue la primer y única vez que tomó éxtasis. Nunca más; era una de las pocas promesas que había mantenido.

- Hijo de puta- murmuró, inclinándose para quitarse los zapatos. ¡El tobillo la estaba matando! No quería mirarlo, temiendo que estuviera tan gordo y grisáceo como una salchicha de Viena. Entonces, cuando rozó la piel con su mano, Orihime se congeló, sus ojos se vaciaron y empezó a sentirse mal.

Su tobillera no estaba.

No era una tobillera cualquiera, sino aquélla que su hermano Sora le había regalado por su décimo cuarto cumpleaños; lo último que le había dado, antes de morir. Orihime se frotó frenéticamente la pierna desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla, pero no la encontró. Era imposible. ¡_Nunca_ se la quitaba! Ni cuando dormía, ni cuando se duchaba, ni cuando trabajaba. Esa tobillera era parte de ella. Tenía que tenerla; no quería ni pensar en _otra_ opción.

¡_Piensa, Orihime, piensa_! ¿Dónde la había visto por última vez? La pulsera se había convertido en parte de ella, tanto que a veces ni la sentía, pero estaba segura de haberla tenido al principio de la noche. Necesitaba rehacer sus pasos, empezando por el motel. ¿Y si se le había olvidado allí? ¿Y si quien limpiara las habitaciones se la había quedado, agradeciendo su suerte por el error de Orihime?

Rápidamente devoró lo que le quedaba de pastel- no haberlo hecho, sin importar la urgencia que tuviera, habría sido un pecado- y salió de la panadería, intentando no parecer preocupada mientras caminaba. El motel estaba dos edificios más allá y el dolor del tobillo empezaba a ser insoportable. Deseó tener coche. El tiempo tan caluroso estaba haciendo que el cuello le sudara pero, al menos, la camisa del desconocido era lo suficientemente amplia como para que su cuerpo se airease. Tal vez no debería de habérsela quedado… pero tampoco pensó en las consecuencias.

Nada más entrar en el lugar, el hombre de la recepción la miró con curiosidad.

- Buenos días, señorita Inoue. Qué raro verla tan temprano por aquí.

- Oye, Rob- se acercó Orihime, agradecida por haberse encontrado con alguien conocido- creo que me dejé algo olvidado aquí, anoche. ¿Alguien se ha encontrado una tobillera en la habitación… eh… mierda. ¡Bueno, en la habitación del soldado!

Él negó con la cabeza, despacio.

- No, mis empleadas son muy honradas y me entregan todo lo que encuentran.

Orihime se pasó la mano por el cuello, luchando contra su desesperación.

- ¿Podría echar un vistazo?

Rob suspiró, le pidió al otro recepcionista que ocupara su lugar y buscó el nombre del soldado, entre la lista de clientes. Cogió una llave del manojo y acompañó a la chica a la habitación. Nada más abrir la puerta, ella empezó a buscar por todos los rincones, sobre todos por los lugares en los que habían arrojado la ropa. Nada. Las camas estaban hechas y los cojones vacíos, salvo por la Biblia. No había signo de la pulsera por ninguna parte. La chica dejó escapar un soplido de exasperación, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

- Gracias de todas formas, Rob.

- De nada, señorita Inoue. Espero que encuentres lo que estés buscando- dijo sinceramente, mientras cerraba la puerta, ya en el pasillo. Orihime le ofreció una sonrisa y le besó en la mejilla. Rob era muy buen chico. La trataba mucho mejor que a los demás.

Un sitio menos, pero quedaban más. Orihime se paseó por la calle, con los ojos fijos en la acera. Grietas, chicles, mierda de pájaro, monedas… pero no la tobillera. Regresó a los otros dos moteles, suplicó entrar en las habitaciones, interrogó a los empleados, pero nada. Así, se dirigió de nuevo al distrito de Hueco Mundo, hacia el bar en el que había estado bebiendo la noche anterior. Tal vez hubiera perdido la pulsera mientras bebía.

Una pequeña adolescente la recibió, con una amplia sonrisa y el pelo oscuro recogido en un moño.

- ¡Bienvenida al Restaurante Haineko! ¿Quiere zona de fumadores, no fumadores o prefiere sentarse en la barra?

- No será necesario. Eh…- Orihime observó la placa con el nombre de la chica- Momo. Anoche estuve aquí y perdí mi tobillera. No sé si la perdí aquí, pero estoy buscándola por todos los sitios en los que estuve.

- ¡Oh! En ese caso, busca todo lo que quieras- Momo se apartó y la invitó a moverse por el bar- La encargada no está, pero si reconoces a alguien que estuviera ayer, puedes preguntarles si han visto algo- explicó amablemente.

- Gracias- Orihime se alejó de ella y empezó la búsqueda, escudriñando cada centímetro del bar para buscar su pulsera. Habló con dos camareros y, aunque la reconocieron por la increíble rapidez con la que había bebido la víspera, no habían visto nada. Orihime suspiró, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer a continuación: buscar en la calle.

Momo la miró con tristeza, al comprobar que no había podido encontrar nada.

- Lo siento mucho. Sé que tienes prisa, pero si nuestra jefa estuviera aquí, seguro que te invitaba a comer o algo así…

- No te preocupes. No es culpa vuestra- contestó la pelirroja, ofreciéndole una triste sonrisa, antes de adentrarse de nuevo en ese caluroso día de agosto. Se estaba quedando sin sitios en los que buscar y eso no era bueno. Si no encontraba la pulsera en la calle, tendría que volver al apartamento de Las Noches, tanto si quería como si no. Por suerte, también podía encontrarla por el camino, porque esa calle estaba bastante lejos de los apartamentos. La tobillera podría estar en cualquier sitio.

Orihime se detuvo en la calle cercana al bar, muerta de vergüenza. ¡Y pensaba que anoche la calle olía mal! Ahora que la lluvia lo había humedecido todo, el olor era tan potente que incluso podía tocarse. Orihime tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y la contuvo; no quería vomitar de nuevo. Recordando los eventos de la noche pasada, la chica siguió caminando por la angosta acera, hasta llegar al lugar en el que se había caído. No estaba. Miró alrededor, detrás de los contenedores repletos de gusanos y profundas rendijas, esperando que la lluvia hubiera arrastrado su tobillera hacia una oscura esquina, pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

Entonces, se preguntó a dónde ir a continuación. ¿Por dónde la habría llevado el extraño de la noche anterior? ¿Habría vuelto por dónde había llegado o habría seguido el camino todo recto, hacia la otra calle? ¡Si tan sólo tuviera alguna pista…! ¡Huellas en el barro, una nota, _algo_! Pero, ¿quién, en su sano juicio, habría dejado una nota bajo la lluvia, sobre todo después de que la familia desease haberse quedado con ellos durante la mañana, escuchando lo mucho que Jesús la amaba?

Orihime sintió que la desesperación salía a la luz de nuevo y las lágrimas le nublaban la vista. Quería recuperar su tobillera. ¿Cómo podía haber perdido lo único que le importaba de verdad? El móvil, el monedero, la ropa, el tabaco, los chicles… Todo podía sustituirse, pero precisamente la pulsera que le había regalado su hermano, no.

- Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- esa voz masculina hizo que alzara la vista. Tres chicos, cada uno de ellos mirando una parte de Orihime con claro interés, estaban al final de la calle. Orihime frunció el ceño. No tenía tiempo para eso- ¿Una chica preciosa, llorando sola, en esta parte tan peligrosa de la ciudad?

- ¿Qué te ocurre, cariño? Nosotros podemos hacer que te sientas mejor, de veras.

Los ojos de Orihime se estrecharon, mientras se alejaba de ellos.

- Largaros de aquí. No estoy de humor para aguantar vuestra mierda.

- ¡Vaya, tiene carácter!- el trío se echó a reír. Ella intentó marcharse, pero uno de ellos consiguió alcanzarla y agarrarla de la cintura, antes de que intentara marcharse- Vamos, nena. ¡No seas así!

- ¡Suéltame!- le advirtió Orihime, dispuesta a golpearlo en todo su orgullo. Pero, antes de que pudiera levantar el pie, un puño se clavó en la cara del chico. Él se tambaleó hasta llegar a sus amigos, sangrando como un cerdo por la nariz y manchando toda la acera. Ella pestañeó, fijándose en el puño. No era suyo.

- ¡¿Cómo os atrevéis a molestar a una joven tan guapa, a plena luz del día y al lado de _mi_ bar? ¡Deberíais estar avergonzados!- gritó una voz ronca, justo detrás de Orihime.

- ¡Maldita zorra! ¡Me has roto la nariz!- gritó el hombre que sangraba.

- ¿No me digas? ¿Por qué no vuelves con tu madre y le pides que te cure? ¡Aprovecha que lo haga, bebé!- Orihime observó al retirada de los tres hombres y, nada más girarse hacia la persona que la había salvado, se encontró con un par de prominentes pechos, capaces de ahogarla- ¿Estás bien, cariño?- levantó un poco más la vista, hasta llegar a la preciosa cara de mujer de pechos astronómicos. Era rubia natural, de cara preciosa y un lunar dibujado bellísimamente al lado de sus labios.

- Sí- contestó Orihime, poniendo algo de distancia entre ella y esa exuberante mujer- Gracias.

- ¡Oye, yo te conozco!- la mujer se acercó y le examinó el rostro- Sí, eres la chica de ayer. Te pregunté si querías que te pidiera un taxi, pero me dijiste que no y te marchaste muy contenta- sonrió y le tendió la mano- ¡Rangiku Matsumoto a su servicio! Soy la dueña del Restaurante Haineko.

- ¡Oh, encantada de conocerte! Yo soy Orihime Inoue. Siento mucho lo de ayer; fue uno de esos días…

- No te preocupes, cielo. No vomitaste en mi bar, así que no tengo nada en tu contra- la rubia la miró con interés- Además, ya sé lo que se siente en _esos_ días… Ya sabes; esos en los que la única solución es quedarse dormida por el alcohol.

Orihime sonrió. Le gustaba esa mujer.

- Hablando de tu restaurante… Ayer perdí mi pulsera favorita y pensé que tal vez me la hubiese dejado allí. ¿No la habrás visto, por casualidad?

Rangiku apretó los labios y frunció el ceño.

- La verdad es que no lo sé- dijo honestamente- ¿Eso es lo que estás buscando en esta asquerosa calle?- Orihime asintió- Vaya, pues lo siento- le dio unos golpes en la espalda, animándola- Sé lo que es perder algo que te guste mucho, pero no te preocupes. Seguro que aparece.

- Eso espero- Orihime se pasó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. El apartamento era el único sitio en el que le faltaba buscar. ¿Recordaba el piso en el que se había quedado? No le ayudaba demasiado saber que había muchos más apartamentos. Aunque su dolor de cabeza casi hubiera desaparecido, no estaba de humor para pensar demasiado- Creo que debería marcharme ya… Tengo que seguir buscando.

- Entonces, no te entretengo más- Rangiku le pasó una mano por el hombro y la acompañó al final de la calle- ¡La próxima vez que vengas por aquí, pásate por el Haineko! Me siento responsable por lo que te ha ocurrido así que, como signo de amistad, te daré lo que quieras… pero sólo por esta vez.

¿Qué era eso, el día de ser agradable con las prostitutas?

- No hace falta que lo hagas.

- No hay problema- insistió Rangiku, de camino hacia el bar- ¡Espero que tengas suerte y encuentres lo que estás buscando!

Orihime le dio las gracias y caminó en dirección contraria, sin apartar los ojos del enorme bloque de apartamentos que se extendía delante de ella. _Las Noches_. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Esa misma mañana había salido de allí como una delincuente y, ahora, no tenía más remedio que infiltrarse de nuevo, llevando la camisa que le había robado al hombre misterioso.

**Continuará**

_Ya está! El segundo cap terminado. Qué os ha parecido? A mí sinceramente me tiene enganchadísima la historia; no soy muy de UA en Bleach, pero en este caso me he rendido :D. Me encanta cómo describe la autora a los personajes, sobre todo y, en este caso en concreto, a Nel. No me esperaba que la pusiera como francesa, aunque la verdad es que le queda bastante bien. Por supuesto, no podía faltar Matsumoto sacando todo su carácter ni la dulce y cándida Momo trabajando para ella. Espero terminar cuanto antes el siguiente cap, que promete. Un beso!_

_**BellaRukia**__: hola! Ya, la verdad es que a mí también me resulta raro el cambio que experimenta Orihime en este fic, pero también creo que le queda bien. Es una chica que lo ha pasado mal por perder a su familia y, sinceramente, no creo que en la vida real alguien con semejante físico pasara inadvertida XD. Pero bueno, para eso está Ulquiorra, no? Pues te animo a que sigas la historia, porque tiene muy buena pinta. Un beso y gracias por comentar!_

_**Yagami Vongola**__: hola! Tienes razón, la historia ha empezado bastante mal para Orihime; pero bueno, por suerte no es la familia religiosa que ella creía quien la ha recogido, sino alguien más… "misterioso", jeje. Estoy deseando seguir con la historia; quiero saber qué pasa ya con la pareja! Un beso!_

_**Princess Kitty1**__: hi! I hope my English is enough clear to understand me! Thanks to you for letting me translating it. I think your fic is special and I love stories which are so hard for their characters. I like the way you've described Orhime's life, because I think it hasn't been as happy as Blech manga shows; particularly after coming back from Hueco Mundo. I love her sadness in this story and I hope she¡ll find happiness with Ulquiorra!_


	3. El pianista

_La historia original pertenece a __**Princess Kitty1**_

**El pianista**

Orihime se sentía fatal. Estaba cansada, el clima era asqueroso y su tobillo no dejaba de dolerle. Tenía las excusas perfectas para volver a casa, acomodarse en su desgastado sofá, con una enorme tarrina de helado y entretenerse con las novelas y los programas de la televisión. Habría dado un riñón a cambio de conseguirlo, pero en ese momento tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en su comodidad. Necesitaba recuperar esa tobillera.

Así, la chica se encontró delante de los apartamentos Las Noches, parada como si sus pies se hubiesen cimentado al suelo. El edificio tendría cerca de doce plantas. Orihime empezó a recordar los botones: los números iban del 1 al 10, la "G" era la planta baja, la "P" el ático y la "B", el sótano. La joven cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar _cualquier cosa_ de la noche anterior que pudiera ayudarla porque, en su desesperación por escapar de allí, había olvidado la planta en la que había pernoctado. Típico de ella no fijarse ni en el número de la puerta. Perfecto.

Tampoco pensaba preguntar a quien estuviera en recepción. Sería muy embarazoso hacerlo. _Creo que alguien, a quien no conozco, me trajo aquí anoche, pero estaba demasiado borracha como para recordar nada. ¿Puede ayudarme?_ Imposible que eso sucediera. Tendría que averiguarlo por ella misma… aunque no pudiera ni moverse.

- _Preciosidad quieta, en una mañana tan calurosa, pensando en qué hacer a continuación_.

- Oh, Dios, otra vez no.

Orihime giró la cabeza, centrándose en la extraña pareja que había sentada en un banco cercano a ella. Un hombre alto, de media melena castaña y alborotada y perilla la miraba, acompañado de una chica rubia teñida de verde, muy delgada, con cuerpo de nadadora. Para horror de Orihime, la chica vestía de manera poco apropiada, para alguien que seguramente aún fuera al colegio.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó el hombre, centrando su atención en la chica que lo acompañaba, que meneaba la cabeza- A mí me parece un poema improvisado muy bueno.

- Un poema no puede ser tan descriptivo, Starrk. La _buena_ poesía está llena de detalles ilusorios, de metáforas y comparaciones difíciles de descifrar… no de observaciones vanas y cotidianas- replicó ella, mirando a Orihime- No te preocupes por nosotros- dijo, a modo de disculpa.

- Eh… Vale.

Orihime maldijo por lo bajo. Había olvidado que estaba de vuelta a un lugar en el que, supuestamente, nunca había estado y no sólo no había pasado desapercibida, sino que había llamado ampliamente la _atención_. Aún así, tendría que seguir adelante. Tragando saliva, la chica avanzó hacia el edificio y abrió la puerta del vestíbulo. Apenas había gente allí; sólo unos pocos inquilinos mirando el correo y un hombre que hablaba por teléfono y parecía ocupado, saliendo hacia el cálido día. En recepción había un hombre de pelo plateado y unos ojos tan estrechos que, de haber estado completamente cerrados, le habría provocado escalofríos. Ella apartó la vista.

A continuación tendría que coger el ascensor. Por suerte, estaban justo al final del pasillo. Caminó hacia ellos, apoyando fuertemente los tacones al hacerlo, deseando poder cambiarse los zapatos cuanto antes. Maldición; estaban haciendo mucho ruido. Además, contribuían a que el dolor aumentase.

Por desgracia, ninguno de los dos ascensores estaba cerca de la planta baja, pues seguramente estuvieran ocupados y tardasen algo de tiempo en llegar a ella. Qué asco de día. Nada más llegar a casa, se prepararía un baño relajante.

- Oh, eres la señorita invitada de esta mañana, ¿verdad? ¡_Bonjour_!

- Oh, Dios, mátame…- murmuró Orihime, antes de girarse lentamente, sonriendo o intentándolo, mejor dicho, y acercarse a la mujer franco-germana que había conocido esa misma mañana. Había conseguido que la gente que estaba allí y el recepcionista- ¿aún no había abierto los ojos?- la miraran. ¿Por qué _tenía que_ ser tan ruidosa?

- ¡Qué pronto has vuelto!- exclamó, cogiendo a Orihime por los hombros y besándola en las mejillas.

¡_Muak_!

- ¡Sí!- ¡_Muak_!- … Es que me he olvidado algo- tal vez ella pudiera ayudarla- No habrás visto, por casualidad, una pulsera de oro, ¿verdad?

La mujer de pelo verde apretó el botón del ascensor y, para molestia de Orihime, éste empezó a bajar. Al parecer, le había hecho caso a _ella_. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Empezaba por N… ¿Nancy? No, era más corto… ¡Nel! Exacto.

- ¿Una pulsera?- se cruzó de brazos e infló sus mejillas, mirando al techo- Te refieres a una joya, ¿_vrai_?

- Eh… _vrai_.

Nel sonrió, mostrando s blanca dentadura.

- ¡Estás de suerte!- dijo y, por un momento, Orihime suspiró aliviada. Entonces, ¿no tendrías que volver al apartamento de la familia religiosa? ¡Gracias a Dios!- Las invitadas del señor Nnoitra a veces se dejan sus cosas aquí, tal vez por las prisas de querer perderlo de vista, porque es bastante asqueroso...- la chica se encogió de hombros- ¡Bueno, el caso es que he encontrado algo parecido! Me quedé con ella porque creí que nadie volvería a reclamarla- entonces, soltó una carcajada que sobresaltó a la pareja que tenían al lado- ¡Será mejor que echemos un vistazo!

La excitación de la pelirroja creció.

- ¡Gracias!- exclamó, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. Entonces, se sintió culpable por todo lo que había pensado sobre la francesa. No era mala… sólo… escandalosa; todo lo contrario a ella.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambas entraron. Nel apretó el botón número seis, sonriendo amablemente, pero se sobresaltó, sorprendiendo también a Inoue.

- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a tu tobillo?- preguntó, señalando al pie dolorido.

- Oh… Anoche me caí- dijo Orihime. Fijándose un poco más, descubrió que tenía las rodillas magulladas y la piel de la palma de sus manos un poco levantada. Al menos, había algo que recordaba.

Nel chascó la lengua.

- ¡Deberías estar descansando y no llevando esos tacones! ¡Quítatelos!

¿Estaba loca? Orihime no iba a pasearse descalza por un asqueroso ascensor. Cualquiera en ese edificio podría tener hongos o enfermedades aún peores.

- Estoy bien, gracias- contestó ella, ignorando el incesante dolor que se le había subido por la pierna. Por otro lado, tampoco quería acomodarse; tan pronto como hubiera cogido la pulsera, se marcharía para no volver nunca más.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el sexto piso, que en realidad era el quinto. Delante de ellas, al fondo del pasillo, se encontraba una amplia ventana, por la que pasaba la luz del sol. Nel se dirigió a su apartamento, cogiendo una llave del bolsillo de su vestido a rayas.

- Mi novio no está en casa. Le he pedido que vaya a comprar comida- explicó, mientras abría la puerta, apartándose de la luz. El apartamento era muy modesto, algo más pequeño que aquél en el que se había despertado la pelirroja. Por lo que pudo ver, había una pequeña cocina a la izquierda, el salón y un pasillo que llevaría a la habitación.

Orihime siguió a Nel por el pasillo, observando que había una foto enmarcada, en la que salían ella y un chico de pelo azul, en París. Él parecía prepotente y creído, con una expresión de desconfianza y un corte de pelo chulesco. Sin embargo, Orihime evitó hacer preguntas. Después de todo, ése no era asunto suyo.

- ¡Estoy aquí!- anunció Nel, encendiendo la luz, a pesar de ser de día. La enorme cama estaba deshecha y, para disgusto de Orihime, había ropa por el suelo. Podía imaginarse perfectamente lo que la joven habría hecho la víspera. Mientras esperaba, alejada de toda la ropa, la joven de pelo verde se acercó a su tocador y cogió una caja de madera y de color rosa, que se dividía en muchos cajones, repletos de joyas brillantes. Nel se la ofreció a Orihime- ¡Mira lo que quieras!

Había tantas cosas que Inoue se imaginó que el asqueroso del señor Nnoitra pasaría muchas noches acompañado de mujeres distintas. Oro, plata, diamantes, esmeraldas, rubíes… todas esas joyas parecían caras. La chica pasó los dedos por un collar de perlas, con cierta envidia, pero rápidamente lo abandonó, buscando su preciada pulsera. Collares, brazaletes, otras pulseras, pendientes… No estaba. Por poco arrojó el joyero, presa de la desesperación y la frustración. ¿Ni siquiera la saqueadora oficial de los apartamentos la tenía?

Nel reclinó la cabeza, con tristeza.

- ¿No ha habido suerte?

- No- murmuró Orihime- pero muchas gracias de todas formas- le tendió el joyero a la francesa; después de todo, tendría que visitar a la familia religiosa- Voy a echar un vistazo por el edificio, ¿de acuerdo?

Nel asintió, acompañándola a la puerta principal.

- ¿Tengo que volver a olvidar que has estado aquí?

Orihime esbozó una sonrisa.

- Claro- respondió ella, despidiéndose con la mano mientras regresaba al pasillo. Estaba en el sexto piso que, para su molestia, era en realidad el quinto. Mientras se dirigía al ascensor, cerró los ojos y trató de recordar lo que había visto por la ventana, esa mañana. Había contado cuatro pisos desde el que se encontraba; es decir, la planta baja, seguida del primer piso, el segundo y el tercero. Así que había estado en el cuarto piso… lo que equivalía al séptimo. Joder; detestaba ese maldito edificio.

Por suerte, el ascensor seguía vacío cuando la joven lo tomó. Apretó el botón número cuatro, deseando haber acertado y esperó mientras llegaba al piso correcto. Cuando llegó, se dio cuenta de algo: había un nombre escrito a lápiz en la pared, a la altura de un niño pequeño. Lo había visto antes, cuando trataba de escapar, así que estaba en el lugar correcto. Ya sólo le quedaba llamar a la puerta.

Deteniéndose por un instante, trató de recordar los apartamentos por los que había pasado hasta llegar al ascensor y se detuvo cuando escuchó el sonido de un piano. La música era preciosa. Entonces, inmediatamente recordó que había uno en el apartamento donde había pasado la noche. Inoue se paralizó y deseó que la música siguiera sonando hasta dar con la puerta, hasta que persiguió el sonido.

En un segundo, Orihime se detuvo en frente de la puerta de la que salía esa música. Le melodía se paró y, pasados unos instantes, volvió a empezar. Esa vez lo hizo desde el principio y sonaba algo distinta, sonando un poco más, hasta volver a frenarse. Ella dudó. ¿Debería molestar a esa persona, que ya parecía tener bastantes problemas con su piano? Por supuesto que sí. Eso tampoco era asunto suyo. La joven llamó a la puerta y tragó saliva. La canción se detuvo a la mitad. Entonces, sonó un chirrido, seguido de unas pisadas, hasta que la puerta se abrió con un crujido.

Orihime pestañeó de la sorpresa al descubrir al callado joven de ojos verdes, con el que se había tropezado al salir del edificio. ¿_Él_ había sido quien la había recogido? No… Imposible. Su rostro no mostró ninguna expresión; ni siquiera pareció reconocer la camisa que llevaba puesta. Sólo… la miraba. Era muy delgado, demasiado pálido y tenía la clásica cara que despertaba en la joven unas ganas increíbles de abrazarlo, sin saber muy bien porqué.

- Eh…- su voz fallaba. No estaba convencida. Ese chico no podía tener su pulsera- Siento molestarte. C-Creo que me he equivocado de puerta…- tal vez hubiera otra persona que tocase el piano, ¿no?

Despidiéndose con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa, la joven se dio media vuelta, decidiendo que lo intentaría con otra persona. Sin embargo, nada más dar dos pasos, el joven habló.

- Parece que hayas perdido algo importante.

Orihime lo miró. Él la miraba expectante, aunque su expresión no reflejaba nada en absoluto.

- Sí… ¿Cómo lo has sabido?- qué pregunta tan estúpida. Si era él quien la había recogido anoche, ¿cómo _no iba_ a saberlo? Pero tal vez viviera con alguien; con alguien que no tuviera problemas para recoger a prostitutas de la calle y robarles las joyas.

Pasados unos instantes, él apartó la vista.

- Tenemos algo en común- dijo tranquilamente, perdiendo la mirada. Entonces, pestañeó, rompiendo el momento y abrió la puerta un poco más- ¿Te gustaría pasar?

El tobillo de la joven respondió por ella. Se estremeció del dolor al levantar la pierna, mientras sentía que el dolor se incrementaba lo suficiente como para que sus ojos se aguaran. Tal vez no hubiera problemas; después de todo, ese chico parecía ser el inquilino más normal de todos los que allí moraban.

- Claro- contestó ella, girándose y cojeando ligeramente. Él dejó que ella pasara primero de manera muy gentil y ella trató de no llamar demasiado la atención.

El lugar estaba igual. Limpio, tranquilo, en paz. La única diferencia era que el sofá-cama había vuelto a su forma original. Orihime se abrazó a sí misma, reconfortándose por sentirse fuera de lugar. Como un pulpo en un garaje.

- ¿Qué has perdido?- le preguntó el joven, en un tono de voz pausado y relajante, que parecía muy propio de él.

- Una pulsera… Mi pulsera… Mi hermano me la regaló- contestó ella, observando cómo el chico se acercaba al piano y atapaba las teclas.

- Ya veo- la miró de nuevo, con su misma y penetrante mirada verde. Era como si mirara a través de la chica; como si, en cualquier momento, fuese capaz de revelar su propia vida o, lo que ella más temía, sus miedos. Pero no lo hizo- Tienes suerte- continuó, con melancolía- de haber perdido algo tangible… algo que pueda reconocerse con sólo mirarse.

- No creo que tenga tanta suerte- repuso ella, alzando una ceja y logrando que él chascara la lengua.

- Claro que no- admitió, dirigiéndose a la puerta que estaba al lado del piano y que permitía entrar en la cocina- Nadie lo hace en situaciones así. Hasta que no lo pierde, la gente no se da cuenta de lo afortunada que es- Orihime siguió mirándolo, confundida. Había algo triste en él, que tal vez explicara su deseo de abrazarlo- Hay quienes pasan toda su vida buscando algo que nunca encuentran- dijo tranquilamente- pero tú no- se giró y, al abrir la mano, la pulsera apareció, apenas sujeta por dos de sus dedos- Hoy es tu día de suerte.

Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron de par en par, mientras su corazón latía de alegría.

- ¡Ésa es!- gritó, olvidándose momentáneamente del dolor mientras corría hacia él y permitía que le devolviera su preciado regalo. La cadena de oro parecía casi nueva con el brillo solar que entraba por la ventana o al menos a ella se lo parecía, dado que nunca antes la había perdido. La deslizó por sus dedos, sintiendo cada tintineo de la pulsera, cada letra grabada en el oro y que componía su nombre. Entonces, la guardó con cuidado en el fondo de su monedero- Muchísimas gracias…- entonces dudó, recordando que no sabía cómo se llamaba aquel joven.

- Ulquiorra- completó él la frase, por ella.

La joven sonrió; siendo quizá la única sonrisa sincera que hubiera esbozado en años.

- Me has salvado la vida, Ulquiorra- él apartó la vista tímidamente, consiguiendo que la chica sintiera más deseos de abrazarlo, sobre todo después de haber encontrado su tobillera. Pero se detuvo, optando en su lugar por dejar de molestarlo- Debería irme ya… Tengo que poner el tobillo en hielo, antes de que empeore y tengan que amputármelo.

- Claro- él la acompañó hasta la puerta- Adelante.

Orihime se dirigió a la puerta, encantada de poner fin a aquel episodio de su vida. Pero, al llegar al marco de la misma, se detuvo y miró a Ulquiorra. A él parecía importarle poco que ella llevara o no llevara puesta su camisa, pues tenía la mirada fija en el piano, sin saber bien qué hacer con él.

- Sólo por curiosidad- soltó ella, antes de pensarlo- Antes dijiste que teníamos algo en común…

Ulquiorra levantó la vista hacia el techo, enarcando una ceja, concentrado.

- Así es- musitó.

- Entonces… ¿Qué has perdido tú?

Él suspiró pausadamente y sus ojos se encontraron, capaces de cerrar la distancia que los separaba a ambos.

- La inspiración.

- Oh- entonces, Orihime pensó en algo que pudiera decirle. Por eso había hablado de las cosas tangibles. Tal vez, de haber perdido la cordura, ella hubiera podido proporcionarle un buen psiquiatra que conociera- Pues… espero que la encuentres- dijo sin convicción, mientras abría la puerta y se dirigía al pasillo, aunque no sin escuchar su apenas audible respuesta.

- Yo también.

Al cerrarse la puerta tras de sí, Orihime se sintió algo triste. Inspiración, ¿no? Ella no podía hacer nada al respecto, a no ser que quisiera echar un polvo y tuviera suficiente dinero para pagarla. Aquello sólo le sirvió para recordar lo poco que pegaba en ese mundo; ese tranquilo y pacífico apartamento, tan lejos de la pocilga en la que vivía ella. Aquella gente podía preocuparse de cosas como perder la inspiración; ella tenía que preocuparse de cosas como si comería ese día o no. _Parecía que había llegado el momento de trabajar la calle_.

…

Orihime habría deseado volver a trabajar- en el sexo su tobillo no importaba demasiado- pero, apenas llegó a su casa, sintió que no podía caminar. Su casera, una loca lesbiana llamada Chizuru que, a pesar de tener novia, no escondía que deseaba el cuerpo de Inoue, la ayudó a cruzar el salón.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a por algo de hielo, mi pequeña princesa?- preguntó, tendiendo a la joven en el sofá.

- Si no es pedirte demasiado…- la chica no acabó la frase, sino que prefirió taparse los ojos con el brazo. Necesitaba una siesta. Al parecer, los desmayos no afectaban a la gente adormilada. Desde la cocina, escuchó que Chizuru le hablaba.

- ¿Dónde has estado todo el día, Hime? He venido antes porque he traído unos pasteles…

- Dios, ni te lo imaginas. Ayer por la noche perdí la pulsera que Sora me regaló, trabajando. Soy una idiota- gruñó- Si vuelvo a emborracharme así, te permito que me pegues cuanto quieras. Esta vez voy a intentar dejarlo en serio.

- Bien- Chizuru regresó, con una bolsa de hielo envuelta en una toalla, que colocó bajo el tobillo herido de Orihime- Fue una noche difícil, ¿no?

Orihime negó con la cabeza.

- Sólo fue una de esas noches en las que pienso demasiado, me torturo por ello y acabo deseando morirme, pero me acobardo y termino haciéndome daño, de un modo u otro.- se apartó el brazo de los ojos, mirando atentamente a Chizuru- Soy un desastre, ¿eh?- cogió aire fuertemente y después lo soltó- Casi me muero en la calle, bajo la _lluvia_, me despierto en la casa de un extraño, pierdo mi pulsera…

- ¡Oye, espera un momento!- Chizuru levantó la mano- ¿Te has despertado en casa de un extraño?

- Sí. Eh… En Las Noches, en el distrito de Hueco Mundo. Te juro que ese sitio y todos los que viven allí, están locos.

En realidad eran simpáticos, aunque excéntricos, pero no la clase de gente con la que ella se mezclaría. Chizuru rió.

- ¿Te refieres a ese edificio cuyos pisos están al revés? He estado allí un par de veces y es una molestia que las plantas estén hechas así; sobre todo después de lo que pagan los inquilinos- reflexionó, apartando la vista- ¿No estás contenta con lo que pagas aquí? Con gusto dejaría que te quedaras gratis, Hime- añadió, en un tono más ronco.

- Ya lo sé, Chizuru- sonrió Orihime- y como eres tan amable, me harás la cena de esta noche, ¿verdad?

- A cambio de un beso.

- Cien dólares.

- ¡Joder, Hime, sabes que nunca pagaría por tu cariño!

- Entonces no vas a conseguir nada- repuso, descorazonada y sin ánimos, hasta que recuperó las fuerzas para encender la televisión- Es broma. Podríamos ver una película o algo, antes de que me vaya a trabajar. ¿Qué te parece?

Chizuru sonrió.

- Suena genial- ajustó los hielos y se incorporó- Llámame si necesitas algo, ¿vale? Yo volveré dentro de un rato.

Orihime tanteó los canales de la televisión nada más marcharse Chizuru, suspirando y eligiendo finalmente un programa de debates. Así que, así sería. Después de una mañana tan interesante, llegaba una tarde aburrida hasta que se pusiera el sol y tuviera que salir en busca de clientes. Había pasado todo el día buscando su pulsera, lo que había perjudicado enormemente a su tobillo. Eran casi las seis; el camino de vuelta a casa había sido más lento de lo normal, dada la necesidad de la chica de pararse a menudo.

Su estómago gruñó con furia, insatisfecho con el simple pedazo de pastel que había comprado en la tienda de Urahara, hacía ya horas. Tal vez pidiera una pizza. Dejaría que Chizuru eligiese la película, mientras no fuese alguna de comedia adolescente; odiaba ver en la ficción lo que se había perdido en la realidad.

A veces, se preguntaba qué habría sido de sus viejos amigos. Ichigo, Rukia, Uryuu, Chad, Tatsuki… pero aquello era territorio peligroso. Todos le habían dado la espalda hacía años, así que, ¿por qué debía de preocuparse por lo que hicieran ahora? Tal vez todos estudiasen en universidades increíbles y se hubiesen traslado ese año a las residencias del campus. Tal vez Ichigo y Rukia salieran juntos, o quizá Ichigo y Tatsuki… Joder, tal vez incluso estuviera con ambas. Al mismo tiempo. ¿Y ellos la consideraban a _ella_ como una guarra? Cabrones. Quizá tuviera suerte y pactasen todos un suicidio colectivo, saltando desde un balcón.

Precisamente por eso, cada vez que se aburría, se emborrachaba. Ese tobillo podía arruinarle los planes, pero si no podía salir del apartamento, bebería allí mismo hasta morirse. No, no podía hacerle eso a Chizuru; la única persona que de verdad se preocupaba por ella. Su única amiga de verdad, si es que alguna vez había tenido una.

Orihime cerró los ojos, centrándose en la pareja que salía en televisión y que discutía sobre a quién de los dos le correspondería el coche una vez separados, logrando que, finalmente, el juez los mandara callar. Sonrió débilmente. Después de un día tan extraño, su apartamento le parecía… rancio. Más de lo normal. Estaba acostumbrada a que fuera así, pero no tanto. Inconscientemente, apretó el botón del volumen hasta que las voces casi le perforaron los tímpanos. _Mucho mejor_. Orihime se durmió durante un rato, hasta que escuchó a Chizuru llamando a la puerta.

- ¡Pizza y cerveza! La cena de los campeones- anunció con ánimos, dejando la caja de la pizza y el pack de seis cervezas sobre la mesa del salón, para que la pelirroja no tuviera que moverse- No te preocupes por la cena; la próxima la pagarás tú. Y la película de esta noche, será- redoble de tambores, por favor- ¡"Elizabethtown"!

- Oh, Dios mío. ¿La de Orlando Bloom?- Orihime se repuso, completamente despierta- Sabes cómo hacer que reaccione. Ponla ya.

- ¡Ja! _Eso mismo dice ella_- Chizuru sonrió con picardía y rápidamente puso la película- Siempre se te cae la baba con él pero, la verdad, yo creo que Kirsten Dunst está mucho mejor.

- Más quisieras- respondió la joven de pelo largo, cogiendo un trozo de pizza y llevándoselo a la boca, con ansia- ¡Qué mezcla _tan_ orgásmica de grasa y queso!- observó la tapa de la pizza- ¿"Domino's"? No puede ser. Creía que el anuncio sobre su nueva receta era mentira.

Chizru soltó una carcajada.

- Déjame algo a mí, Hime.

La invitada se sentó y encendió el reproductor de DVD, aunque Orihime ignoró gran parte de la película, recordando algunos detalles del día que había tenido. Por suerte, con Chizuru al lado, no tenía que preocuparse de beber demasiado. Fue capaz de no superar las dos cervezas, aunque su consciencia insistiese en que continuase.

- Oye- la interrumpió una Chizuru algo seria.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Orihime, mordisqueando el borde de la pizza.

- ¿Y si el chico que tenía tu pulsera…- entonces miró a Orihime, completamente seria- tuviese _algo_ con lo que suicidarse, como una máquina con un cuchillo o algo así?

Silencio. Entonces, ambas se echaron a reír con histeria, hasta que no pudieron más.

**Continuará**

_¡Hola! Aquí os he traído el 3er cap, qué os ha parecido? Primer contacto en condiciones entre Ulquiorra y Orihime! A ver cómo vuelven a encontrarse, porque ella no está muy por la labor de volver a verlo. La verdad es que me resulta extraño qe los mejores amigos de Orihime le hayan dado la espalda, sobre todo siendo quienes son, pero bueno, esperemos a ver qué ocurre con ellos. Tal vez os parezcan raras algunas situaciones que vayan a suceder, pero en el fic original la autora advierte que ha humanizado a ciertos personajes (por ejemplo, a Ulquiorra) y que ha querido dar un toque distinto a otros, así como a la historia. Aún así, espero que la disfrutéis mucho. Un beso!_

_**kyoko01love**__: hola! Gracias por el review! Ya, a mí también me parece que el fic es algo "distinto" respecto a lo que normalmente se lee, pero precisamente por eso lo traduje, por dar un poco más de variedad al fandom. Además, es raro ver a Orihime en una situación así, no? Espero que este cap también te haya gustado. Un beso!_

_**Orihime Sweet Princess**__: hola! Gracias por comentar y por los ánimos! Bueno, no ha hecho falta esperar demasiado a que aparezca Ulquiorra, porque aquí está! La verdad es que me lo imagino perfectamente tal y como aparece aquí descrito; frío, solitario y amante del piano, lo que le da un aire aún más místico. A ver ahora cómo vuelven a verse! Un beso!_


	4. Su día de suerte

_La historia pertenece a __**Princess Kitty 1**__ y los personajes a Tite Kubo._

**Su día de suerte**

Orihime forzó tanto su tobillo que tuvo que pasar una semana para que la hinchazón disminuyera y el dolor desapareciera. Resopló de alegría al ver que podía moverlo y lo golpeó suavemente para cerciorarse de ello, antes de ponerse los tacones. ¡No dolía! ¡Sí! Por fin Chizuru le dejaría salir del apartamento. Su sobre protectora amiga le había prohibido salir a no ser que fuera totalmente necesario- incluso a veces llegando a vigilar la puerta, como un guardián- y como Orihime nunca se llevaba el trabajo a casa, aquello fue como una especie de vacaciones.

Quien quiera que fuera el primer cliente de la noche, sería afortunado de encontrársela de buen humor. Optó por una falta corta y una camisa muy escotada, ofreciendo una hermosa vista a quien solicitara sus servicios, junto con unas botas por la rodilla, que podía desabrocharse y quitarse fácilmente para jugar. Además, tal vez el cliente prefiriera dejárselas puestas, por puro fetichismo.

Chizuru suspiró, cruzada de brazos, apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Orihime, observando cómo se extendía el gloss sobre sus labios.

- Tus clientes tienen que estar muy contentos contigo. Nunca les pides que hagan nada por ti más que para lo que te pagan.

Orihime soltó una carcajada.

- No lo digas así. Además, eso no es malo- la joven apretó los labios y gesticuló besos, ante su reflejo- Los hombres de fiar no existen. Todos son escoria. Todos.

- Si alguna vez decides cambiarte de acera…

- Me recibirás con los brazos abiertos- giró los ojos- Por cierto, ¿no tenías una cita con tu novia, esta noche?

- ¡Es cierto! Voy a llegar tarde- Chizuru echó a correr y abrazó a Orihime- No bebas. Vuelve antes de que amanezca. Si no lo haces, llamaré a la policía- le advirtió- No estoy bromeando. Esas horas son peligrosas, Hime.

- ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?- ella le guiñó el ojo- Si ocurre algo, te llamaré.

La princesa se marchó una hora después, con una finísima chaqueta cubriéndole su destapado pecho y sintiendo la tobillera dentro de sus botas. Después de haberla perdido, Orihime decidió comprobar que estuviera ahí cada, al menos, dos horas. Sus dedos rozaron la cadena de oro y sonrió, satisfecha, antes de caminar por las calles.

Era día 1 de septiembre- pronto cumpliría los veintiún años- y el tiempo comenzaba a ajustarse al cambio estacional. Después de aquel último golpe de calor, el frío del otoño invadió poco a poco la ciudad. El clima era cálido durante el día, aunque caía ligeramente durante la noche. Pero a Orihime no le preocupaba. Haría mucho ejercicio para evitar caer enferma.

Fue bastante decepcionante no encontrar nada de sexo. Allí donde fue, no había más que mujeres presumiendo en la televisión, o en revistas del corazón, acerca de lo satisfechas que estaban con su vida sexual. En su caso, Orihime nunca había sentido ningún tipo de deseo por los hombres con los que había estado. La besaban, pero todo canto sentía era su saliva cubriéndole la cara o deslizándose por su garganta. La tocaban, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Era piel contra piel, nada más, nada diferente a cogerle la mano a alguien.

Tampoco pensaba demasiado en ello. Algunas mujeres estaban hundidas por su incapacidad para tener orgasmos, pero Orihime lo veía como algo que ocurría a veces, en la vida; había quienes tenían todas las mueles del juicio, otros que nacían con una flexibilidad especial y otros que no conseguían tener orgasmos. Fin.

La excursión de aquella noche la llevó a la parte norte de la ciudad. No pudo evitar desear pararse en cada una de las tiendas de la zona, para intentar pasar desapercibida entre tanta gente. Aún así pudo encontrar clientes, pues sabían dónde tenían que buscarla si querían algo de acción.

El primer cliente venía de una zona muy rica de la ciudad, cuyas casas tenían cerca de siete habitaciones y cuatro o cinco cuartos de baño, le preguntó amablemente si quería que le acompañara a "casa". Era abogado. Estaba casado y sus dos hijos estaban en la universidad. Su mujer tenía tres perros que lo volvían loco, entre otras cosas porque siempre mordisqueaban sus corbatas. Si fuera por él, tal y como dijo mientras conducía hacia el hotel más barato que había encontrado, echaría a esos tres monstruos de su casa. Orihime sonrió y le empujó amistosamente, adoptando un tono de voz más infantil y cariñoso.

- ¡No! ¡Qué _malo_ eres!- Cretino. Imbécil. La joven deseó que aquel hombre se ahorcara cualquiera de esas noches, con una de sus corbatas cubiertas de pis de perro. Tal vez debiera de decirle que tenía una enfermedad contagiosa nada más terminar; así, tal vez lo impulsara a hacerlo.

A juzgar por su aspecto, su edad y su forma de vida, seguramente tuviera sobrepeso. Estaría sudando antes de terminar con ella. Su pecho estuviera, seguramente, cubierto de un asqueroso, fuerte y grisáceo bosque de pelo y sus partes bajar tampoco parecían estar mucho mejor. Tal vez la tuviera grande, pero seguramente la grasa de la tripa impidiese verla con claridad. Y muy probablemente se quitase la alianza de bodas, a pesar de todo el resentimiento que sintiera por su mujer y sus tres perros. Orihime había visto una foto de ellos en la guantera, mientras fingía estar buscando un chicle.

Pero Orihime sonrió cuando tuvo que sonreír, se quitó la ropa con la suficiente calma como para excitarlo, se movió como pedía y educadamente ignoró el sudor. No era nada personal; necesitaba el dinero. Si su mujer supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, tal vez le hiciera la vida imposible. Pobrecilla. A veces, Orihime deseaba encerrarse con todas las mujeres de sus clientes en una habitación y explicarles, de manera ordenada e inteligente, que deberían centrarse más en sus maridos, en lugar de en las demás mujeres. Al fin y al cabo, eran _ellos_ los que iban a _ella_.

No debería frustrarle tanto. Orihime odiaba pensar en eso por una simple razón; si ella, sin estudios, ni siquiera graduado escolar, podía entender que los hombres apestaban y sus compromisos eran inútiles, ¿por qué no lo harían esas perfectas amas de casa? Las odiaba por ser tan estúpidas, tan débiles. ¿Por qué odiarlas, si podían marcharse si eran infelices? ¿Acaso no estaban en América, la _tierra de las oportunidades_?

Un solo cliente y Orihime ya estaba molesta. La chica ni siquiera echó un último vistazo al abogado cuando volvió a la ciudad, con menos paciencia y más dinero en la cartera. Casi olvidó fingir un orgasmo para él. Lástima que Chizuru le hubiese prohibido beber.

El segundo cliente fue el clásico miembro del equipo de fútbol de la universidad. De broma, le preguntó si le había visto en algún programa de deportes; ella se alisó el pelo y sonrió, flirteando con él. No, no había visto su estúpida cara por televisión. Oh, sí, lo sabía _todo_ de su equipo. ¡Adelante… fueran quienes fuera! Ella dejó escapar un grito y sonrió, fingiendo estar avergonzada y lanzándole miradas de deseo. Él la apartó y le dijo que un amigo le había recomendado a esa chica. ¿Qué esperaba, un descuento? Tal vez estuviera abierta toda la noche, pero no era una maldita tienda de veinticuatro horas.

Fue un polvo rápido en la calle trasera del bar en el que se encontraba. Orihime no dejó de mirar al cielo, arqueando la espalda y fingiendo cuando tenía que hacerlo. _Me pregunto si todas las chicas que se han emocionado al verlo por la tele, saben lo pequeña que la tiene. Aah, podría habérmelo pasado mejor quedándome en casa_…

- ¡Auch!- gritó, apartándolo abruptamente de su cuello- ¿Qué mierda ha sido eso? ¿Me has _mordido_?

El señor jugador de fútbol sonrió.

- Pensaba que a vosotras no os importaban esas cosas.

¡Agh! Orihime calmó su temperamento y se disculpó sensualmente. Le había dado un susto, eso era todo. Él no paró ni un momento. Universitarios… Se preguntó si Kurosaki tendría la misma resistencia. Siempre había pensado que era del tipo de chicos que terminaba pronto. Al pensarlo, Orihime tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar que la risa se le escapara. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían, diez minutos? Tendría que haber aumentado los gemidos durante más tiempo. Mierda, se había distraído mucho con eso.

Aquel cliente era del tipo de hombres que no entendía a las mujeres, tal vez por el hecho de estar en la universidad y haber visto las mismas películas que le gustaban a Chizuru, en las que las chicas le enseñaban las tetas a cualquiera. Lo supo en cuanto él anunció que estaba a punto de correrse, como si a ella le importase. Llevaba condón. No había de qué preocuparse. Ella apartó los ojos discretamente y trató de no ver la cara que ponía cuando alcanzaba el nirvana. Orihime siempre había querido fotografiar las caras que ponían los hombres con los que se acostaba, al liberarse. Había visto muchísimas; los había que mordían los labios, que gritaban, que gemían, también había chicos que sólo suspiraban, los que se sonrojaban, los que se reían y- sus favoritos- los que gruñían y maldecían como si se hubieran hecho daño con algo. Siempre conseguían que ella riera. ¿De veras había sido tan malo? Pues no iba a devolverles el dinero.

Con dos clientes, la chica había conseguido el suficiente dinero para comprarse un nuevo conjunto. ¿Dónde ir a continuación? No tenía clientes fijos, tal vez por su manía de marcharse nada más terminar el contrato. A casi todos les sorprendía esa transformación. Al principio, siempre se hacía pasar por una chica inocente, repitiendo su "estoy nerviosa" y suplicándoles que fueran amables, algo que prometían, pero nunca cumplían. Si se golpea a un perrito muy fuerte, acaba muriendo.

Orihime se sentó en un banco cercano, deseando descansar un poco. Sacó un cigarrillo del paquete, lo encendió y aspiró profundamente el humo, antes de comprobar que la tobillera siguiera ahí. Sí, sana y salva. Se desabrochó la bota, sacó la pierna y se quitó la tobillera, inspeccionándola. Brillaba débilmente bajo la luz de una farola cercana, aunque su nombre seguía oculta en la plata, ilegible.

Era una pena que no brillase tanto como el otro día…

¡Un momento! ¿En _qué_ estaba pensando? ¿Acaso había olvidado por todo lo que había pasado para recuperarla? No recordaba nada de eso. Nada. Tan sólo se sentía aliviada por haber podido recuperar su tobillera. Tal vez por eso la cadena brillara como si fuese nueva… igual que cuando su hermano se la regaló…

- _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Orihime!_

- _¡Qué bonita, Sora! No tenías que haberme comprado nada… sabes que no tenemos mucho dinero_.

Orihime no apartó la vista de la pulsera, aunque cada vez fuese más difícil verla por las lágrimas que invadían sus ojos.

- _Lo sé, pero es tu cumpleaños. Quería regalarte algo especial; algo para la mejor…_- resopló- _la más maravillosa…_- su corazón empezó a latir dolorosamente- _y más dulce hermana que nadie pueda tener_.

Orihime volvió a resoplar por el llanto. Oh, Sora. ¿Alguien le habría dicho, en el cielo, lo que ella hacía cada noche, con los miembros del equipo de tenis? Ellos también tuvieron… felices cumpleaños.

¿Por qué siempre, _siempre_ pensaba tantísimo en todo? ¿Es que su cerebro no podía apagarse, de vez en cuando? Ah, sí. Al acabarse una botella. Se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas. Perfecto… Acabaría siendo una alcohólica, igual que su desgraciado padre. Tal vez podría haber puesto algo más de su parte, para no acabar así: siendo un clon de sus padres, al que odiaba con todo su ser. Pero, ¿qué habría sido, si no? ¿Alguien importante para la sociedad? No se imaginaba como una secretaria, que recibiera las llamadas de su maravilloso jefe, del que estuviera enamorada. No se imaginaba en una guardería, enseñando a los niños pequeños y encantando a alguno de los padres solteros. No se imaginaba fregando los platos de su casa, con una enorme barriga de embarazada, mientras esperaba que su amado marido regresase a casa.

Esas vidas no eran para _ella_. Nunca lo fueron y nunca lo serían. Nació en la bañera de un ruinoso apartamento y probablemente moriría en el mismo lugar. Cenizas en cenizas, polvo en polvo, basura en miseria, basura apestosa.

Orihime buscó desesperada el monedero dentro de su bolso, sosteniendo la pulsera con su mano izquierda, mientras asía el teléfono con la derecha. Apretó la tecla número uno y se llevó el móvil al oído. Salió el contestador.

- Oye, Chizuru… soy yo… Voy a emborracharme- dijo tranquilamente, antes de colgar y colocarse la tobillera en la bota. Beber, marcharse, a la mierda con las consecuencias. Cualquier cosa era mejor que eso.

…

El bar de aquella noche presumía de estar repleto de chicas dispuestas a todo. Por lo visto, había muchos clientes con la falsa idea de que Orihime también haría un striptease en cualquier momento. Pero se equivocaban.

- ¡He dicho que _no_!- gritó, empujando a un chico bastante bebido, que trató de quitarle la camiseta sin ni siquiera avisar. Que empezara a sentir los efectos del alcohol no significaba que la joven no pudiera defenderse. El chico se cayó hacia atrás, llevándose por delante un taburete, en su camino al suelo. Orihime se mantuvo en pie, temblando y doblando las piernas, dispuesta a enfrentarse a cualquier otro que quisiera pelea.

- Eh, señorita- llamó su atención el camarero.

- _¿Qué?_- aulló, girándose hacia él y logrando llamar la atención de todos los presentes. Ah, sí. Odiaban que la gente se comportara así con sus clientes. Ella bufó, cogió su bolso y salió del bar, no sin antes dejar suficiente dinero para pagar por las bebidas que había pedido. Dios, ¿cuántas habían sido? Había perdido la cuenta a partir de la cuarta y eso había sido hacía una hora. Debería estar ya inconsciente.

Orihime salió firmemente hacia la noche, dirigiéndose con decisión hacia… ningún sitio en particular. No podía regresar a casa así. Chizuru ignoraría su deseo de que se marchase, le echaría una bronca que no le apetecía escuchar y tiraría todo el alcohol a la basura. Un momento; tal vez ya lo hubiera hecho nada más leer el mensaje que Orihime le había enviado.

Estúpido Sora. Se había convertido en alcohólica a raíz de su muerte. Pero, ¿qué había sido lo primero que había hecho después de su funeral? Convencer a un chico para que le comprara alcohol a cambio de sexo y, después, se había marchado a casa para bebérselo todo.

Pero eso _ya_ no funcionaba. Cuando empezaba, no sabía cuándo parar. Cinco, siete, doce botellas… todo daba igual.

Y toda esa gente… toda esa gente feliz y sonriente… gente que apartaba la vista cuando ella se cruzaba, tambaleándose, buscando desesperadamente algo que no pudiera ver, que no supiera definir. Toda esa gente ciega, estúpida y crítica. ¿Qué derecho tenían todos a mirarla con ese asco o, lo que era peor, con esa pena? Ella no quería su caridad. No podían hacer nada por ayudarla. Volvía a estar perdida entre la multitud… Era una en un mar de billones, dejándose llevar por la corriente, ahogándose…

- _¡Mierda!_- gritó, tan alto como pudo. Algunas personas se giraron para mirarla. Así que la habían oído… Pero, el ensordecedor rugido del mar estaba en su cabeza, ¿verdad? Tenía que alejarse de ellos. Tal vez alguien llamara a la policía, alertado por su estado de ebriedad- Mierda…- repitió, abrazándose con su chaqueta y caminando calle abajo.

- ¿Dónde irá ahora, señorita Inoue?- recordó que le preguntó el director de su instituto, cuando fe expulsada. Entonces no lo sabía. Tampoco ahora.

Sora. Las cosas iban mejor cuando Sora estaba alrededor. Lograba que la vida fuera soportable, incluso feliz. Al menos, lo intentó. Le aconsejó ir a ver a un orientador después de que sus padres murieran y él asumiera su custodia y, a pesar de haberlo rechazado, Orihime se sintió feliz de saber que le preocupaba lo suficiente como para aconsejárselo.

Pero ya nadie se preocupaba por ella. Chizuru parecía estar acostumbrada a sus travesuras y ella era la única amiga que tenía. También la había jodido en eso. Orihime dejó de correr, mareada, temiendo echar todo el alcohol que había ingerido. Venga, vamos. Ya no podía caer más bajo, así que… lo único que podía hacer era mirar hacia arriba, ¿no? ¡Arriba! Ésa era la solución. Allí era donde tenía que ir. La joven se lamentó, sonrió, miró alrededor y encontró su premio: una escalera de incendios. Tambaleándose, la joven las agarró y subió a trompicones.

Arriba. Tenía que subir hasta llegar a la cima. Desde allí, sabría perfectamente lo que tendría que hacer. Los finos tacones de sus zapatos se clavaron de vez en cuando en los agujeros de la escalera, pero siguió subiendo, manteniendo el equilibrio. Pasó los tres tramos de escaleras, hasta que consiguió subir una de sus piernas al tejado del edificio y, con algo de esfuerzo, impulsó el resto de su cuerpo.

- ¡Vaya!- gritó, alzando los brazos en un gesto de triunfo y dando unos toscos pasos hacia atrás. Estaba orgullosa de sí misma; todos esos años sin dar clase de Educación Física y seguía haciendo ese tipo de ejercicios. ¡Era increíble! Habría apostado mucho dinero a que Wonder Woman no sería capaz de trepar ese edificio mejor que ella. La chica medio sonrió mientras se paseaba por el tejado, dando pasos vacilantes y mareándose por las confusas luces de la ciudad, que parecían bailar. Se detuvo al borde del tejado, observando al gentío desde arriba.

Exacto. Estaba por encima de ellos. Ahora, era ella quien les miraba por encima del hombro con piedad, observando sus perfectas vidas.

Pero todos seguían adelante, olvidándose de la joven que estaba en el tejado, encima de sus cabezas. Injustamente la ignoraban con felicidad, mientras ella les prestaba tanta atención. Eran felices o, al menos, lo parecían. ¿Qué demonios necesitaba hacer para que la mirasen? Eran felices, así que podían ignorar a aquellos que estaban por debajo. Eran felices y tenían todo el derecho del mundo a disfrutar de ello. Se lo habían ganado.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Orihime; acto seguido, las lágrimas aparecieron. Su labio inferior tembló y una ráfaga gélida cruzó el tejado, enfriando sus delgadas piernas. Los demás no tenían que fijarse en ella, pero ella quería que lo hicieran. _Por favor, por favor… que alguien me mire_. Se secó los ojos, deseando ser capaz de lanzarse desde esa cornisa. Seguro que así, con su cabeza estallando contra el suelo, delante de ellos, conseguiría que la mirasen. _Alguien… Quien sea, por favor…_ Pero siguieron caminando, avanzando su camino, mientras ella estaba a punto de terminar el suyo.

_Moveros_, ordenó a sus pies, pero desobedecieron. _Moveros_. No ocurrió nada. Un sollozo de frustración salió de lo más profundo de su alma. ¿Por qué estaba tan asustada? No tenía ningún lugar al que regresar, ningún sitio al que dirigirse. El único hombre que de verdad se había preocupado por ella, a pesar de abandonarla, estaba al otro lado de esa cornisa. Tendría mucho que explicarle, pero estaba lista, ¿verdad?

Orihime se alejó del borde. No, no lo estaba. No se presentaría ante Sora así. Él no lo merecía. Ella no era su única, maravillosa y dulce hermana pequeña. La joven del tejado era una puta, como su madre, una alcohólica, como su padre; un cuerpo que se mantenía con vida en ese mundo miserable, por el preciado oxígeno que utilizaba. Eso era todo lo que era y que sería. Y ella lo sabía, pero su estúpido corazón no abandonaba la esperanza de que pudiera ser algo _más_.

No podía dejar que las cosas siguieran siendo así.

Orihime se desplomó en el tejado y sollozó muerta de frío, llorando más de lo que le correspondía. Lloró hasta echar todo lo que tenía acumulado en el estómago, hasta estar segura de que no le quedaran más lágrimas dentro. Tal vez se hubiera deshidratado. La garganta áspera, las costillas afligidas, los músculos débiles, los ojos hinchados, la cabeza a punto de estallar. Todo _dolía_. Su cuerpo, su corazón, su alma. Estaba muy sola. En la cima del mundo no había nadie a su lado, nada que pudiera mostrar a nadie.

Por eso lloró tanto, permitiéndose a sí misma pensar sin miedo y llorar con todas sus lágrimas. No tenía fuerzas. Sus recuerdos más tempranos la llevaban detrás de la puerta, preguntándose qué hacía ese extraño encima de su mamá y la expresión perdida de ella, allí tendida, sin sentir nada. Su padre murmurando cosas que no comprendió hasta más adelante, acerca de lo que ese hombre había hecho con su madre. Eso dolía demasiado. ¿Cómo podía su madre tumbarse tan tranquilamente, cuando eso dolía tantísimo? Era muy incómodo; había algo cálido dentro de ella, pero quería sacárselo. Se dio una ducha. Sora lloraba, sangraba. Trató de detenerlo, pero no lo consiguió. Todas esas palabras… esas horribles y malditas palabras.

Orihime se apartó del borde y se dirigió a la escalera de incendios, sin dejar de centrarse en sus recuerdos, que pasaban por su mente como si fueran una película. El profesor, su sonrisa retorcida, sus falsas promesas y cómo la había convertido en la persona que era ahora. Y los chicos… Todos esos chicos, demasiados para contarlos, cuyas caras no eran más que sombras sin forma. Todo cuanto veía era el dinero que su mano estrechaba. Sus amigos; cómo habían huido de ella al conocer la asquerosa verdad.

Vagó por la ciudad, despreocupándose de si la gente la miraba o no, sin importarle lo que pensaran. ¿A dónde iría ahora?

Sora… Su hermano, su cuidador, su mejor amigo. Le había mentido. No se lo merecía, pero lo había hecho. Lo recordaba todo de él. Cómo se había mantenido firme, tan frío como la piedra mientras enterraban el ataúd de su padre, permitiéndole convertirse en lo que siempre había sido: suciedad. Recordaba su sonrisa, lo mucho que había cambiado desde que se marcharon de aquel hogar opresor. Todas las veces que la había hecho reír, todas las que la había apoyado, mientras ella lloraba.

Orihime no había llorado delante de nadie durante años. Sólo podía descansar en el hombro de su hermano y, pese a saberlo, se había marchado de todos modos. No… Eso no era justo. No era su culpa haber enfermado ni haber podido hacer frente a los gastos médicos de la operación que podría haberle salvado la vida o, al menos, prolongársela algo más.

Recuerdos felices, aunque fueran pocos, de aquellos años en los que había estado junto a él, segura y a salvo. De días en los que tenía amigos alegres, como aquella chica francesa; amigos que estaban a su lado, como la mujer rubia de aquel restaurante de Hueco Mundo… Amigos con los que podía contar, como Chizuru. Los días previos a odiarlo todo, cuando aún había alegría en el mundo, manifestada a través de cosas tan simples como una pulsera, por su cumpleaños.

La tobillera tan preciosa que Sora le había dado, brillando bajo la luz del sol mientras la miraba detenidamente. Por poco pierde… lo más preciado que tenía. Y ya había perdido demasiado; cosas que tal vez estuviera el resto de su vida buscando, pero nunca volviera a encontrar. Cosas intangibles, como su inocencia y cosas tangibles, como sus amigos. Como el último regalo de Sora, tan brillante y etéreo bajo el sol, brillando maravillosamente en las manos de Ulquiorra.

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y, una vez más, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí. Pero llamó y llamó a la puerta, hasta que un haz de luz naranja apareció bajo sus pies, la puerta se abrió y, segundos después, se fijaba nuevamente en esos vacíos ojos verdes. Seguramente la joven tuviera un aspecto terrible y oliera fatal, pero él tal vez estuviera ya acostumbrado.

- ¿P-Puedo quedarme contigo…?- su voz sonaba frágil, aterrada, avergonzada. Aquélla no era Orihime, la prostituta. Era alguien más; no estaba segura de quien pero, afortunadamente, sabía que era alguien mejor.

Ulquiorra dio un paso atrás y, sin mediar palabra, sostuvo la puerta hasta que la chica entró.

**Continuará**

_¡Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Qué ganas tenía de traducirlo! Me ha encantado, no sólo del fic, sino en general; puede que incluso más que algunos oneshot! La verdad es que no me imaginaría que Hime acabase de nuevo en casa de Ulquiorra, pero me ha encantado la sorpresa. Vosotros que pensáis? Pobre Ulquiorra, la que le espera… Bueno, seguro que él acaba enamorado de ella antes que la propia Inoue XD. Supongo que todo el asunto de la prostitución de Orihime le vendrá un poco grande, aunque seguro que él también tiene sus propios fantasmas del pasado y ella le ayuda mucho. No puedo esperar a ver el siguiente! _

_Por cierto, hay muchas expresiones que traduzco literalmente al español de España, porque no las conozco en un español más neutral, así que si tenéis alguna duda sobre lo que significan, preguntádmelo, ok? Espero que el cap os haya gustado mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Finn-chan**__: hola! Gracias por los ánimos! Aquí está el 4to cap, espero que te haya gustado! Un beso!_

_**BellaRukia**__: hola! Gracias por el review! Sí, creo que tienes razón en la forma de escribir de la autora. Creo que los temas y momentos están muy bien tratados y que todo pasa con calma, cuando tiene que ocurrir. Es más, creo que la autora ha dicho en el fic original que no va a haber lemon propiamente dicho, muy explícito. Supongo que lo escribirá como hasta ahora con los clientes de Hime. ¿AiHime? Vaya, la verdad es que no me lo había planteado! XD. Espero sinceramente que Tite Kubo rescate a algunos personajes de la saga arrancar; bueno, a Aizen, Grimmjow, Gin y Ulquiorra, claro XD. Un beso!_

_**Orihime Sweet Princess**__: Hola! Jajajajaja, la verdad es que sí que va lento, pero bueno. La historia tiene 30 capítulos, así que supongo que pasarán muchas, muchas cosas. Espero llegar cuanto antes al momento en el que Ulquiorra recupere su inspiración, aunque no sé cuándo será eso. Un beso!_

_**Princess Kitty1**__: hi! How are you? Well, i'd prefer to answer in english so I can imporve it. Translating it to spanish it's kind of easy, but I'm completely lost wrinting in English! I hope I can take out the story completely as soon as I can, because I love it! Specially this chapter; I think it's beautiful the way you've described Orihime's depression and feelings. I hope Ulquiorra can help her, seriously! Kisses._


	5. Condiciones

La historia original pertenece a Princess Kitty1 y los personajes a Tite Kubo

**Condiciones**

- No, espera… ¡No, Chizuru, escucha! No hará falta… No, no estoy metida en ningún lío. Oye, ¿podrías…? ¡No! No estoy con ningún mafioso. Estoy bien, de verdad. ¿Puedes escucharme?- Orihime se apartó del teléfono, tratando de contenerse. Chizuru no había dejado de hablar desde que había contestado al teléfono, en ese tono lastimoso que sugería que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar y nada de lo que Inoue le había dicho hasta el momento había conseguido penetrar en su dura cabeza- Cálmate y escucha, _por favor_. Toma aire. Dentro y fuera. Otra vez; dentro y fuera. ¿Estás más tranquila ahora? ¿Vas a dejarme hablar?- un "sí" llorón- Sólo necesito estar fuera de casa durante algún tiempo. No estoy metida en ningún lío, así que no vayas corriendo a la policía como una loca, por lo que más quieras. De hecho, para demostrarte que estoy bien, seguiré pagando el alquiler.

- _¿Qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar fuera?_- le gritó Chizuru a Orihime, lo suficientemente alto como para que ella se apartara el teléfono de la oreja. Esperó unos instantes, hasta que estuvo segura de que no habría más interrupciones y respondió tranquilamente.

- No lo sé- sus dedos ausentes empezaron a acariciar la tirita de su mano- pero no te preocupes, ¿vale?

Un suspiro.

- ¿_Puedes decirme, por lo menos, dónde estás, Orihime?_

Ella sonrió con ironía.

- En rehabilitación.

Orihime se despidió cariñosamente de ella y colgó el teléfono, sujetándolo mientras observaba la habitación de Ulquiorra. Por suerte, las persianas eran oscuras, aunque le parecían distintas a la primera vez que se despertó allí. Al levantarse, descubrió un vaso de agua y unas aspirinas, sobre una servilleta, al lado del sofá-cama. Después de mirar al traslúcido vaso por unos instantes, la joven bebió su contenido de un solo trago; le pareció deliciosa, como una bocanada de aire fresco. Siempre había creído que los anuncios de agua "directamente traída de las montañas" eran una estafa, pero acababa de comprobar que no todos eran falsos.

Apenas recordaba nada de la noche anterior, aunque sí algunos fragmentos. Alguien le dijo que no tenía muy buen aspecto antes de perder la consciencia y, al recuperarla, sintió que una guja se clavaba en su piel.

- Mira, con consentimiento o sin él, si no le ponemos la inyección ahora mismo, morirá. Ya nos preocuparemos de los detalles más tarde.

_- ¿Estás seguro?_

_- ¡Confía en mí; soy médico!_

_- ¿De veras? Porque he oído algunos rumores que…_

_- ¡Sshh! ¿Quieres que se despierte o qué?_

Entonces, alguien le abrió los ojos y proyectó una intensa luz sobre ellos. Orihime se abría quejado, pero se desmayó durante las siguientes horas. Al despertarse, instintivamente se llevó la mano al brazo para ver qué le había pinchado, pero sólo encontró una tirita. En ese mismo instante, escuchó ruidos de otra persona y deseó alcanzar su bolso para comprobar la hora en el móvil, pero se quedó dormida, con el brazo colgando de la cama. Treinta minutos después volvió a desvelarse, descubriendo que su brazo estaba cuidadosamente colocado bajo las sábanas.

Sin embargo, Ulquiorra no estaba en casa. Aquello sorprendió a la chica, pues no eran ni las diez de la mañana, hasta que recordó que la gente con trabajos importantes trabajaba ocho horas diarias, desde la mañana hasta por la tarde.

Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, apartó las sábanas de sus piernas y con ellas se cubrió el cuerpo, cogiendo el vaso vacío y la servilleta mojada en la que se había apoyado. Decidió explorar la casa, mientras deslizaba sus piernas del sofá-cama. Esa casa estaba demasiado limpia y tranquila como para _no_ esconder algún secreto asqueroso.

Orihime se paseó por el salón, sin hacer ruido, aunque no supo muy bien por qué. ¿Reflejos, quizás? O tal vez no quisiera perturbar la paz que reinaba en el apartamento, que parecía más una foto de revista que el lugar donde alguien viviera realmente. Llegó hasta la cocina y apoyó el vaso sobre la mesa, mirándolo con algo de culpabilidad. No había más cubiertos alrededor. Suspirando, se dirigió al fregadero, confundida por el protuberante aparato que había pegado al grifo.

- Pero, ¿qué…?- cogió el aparato y lo giró de un lado a otro, pero no ocurrió nada- Eh…- rindiéndose, apagó el grifo y aclaró el agua con una mínima gota de jabón. La etiqueta decía que no convenía usar demasiado, así que ella intentó hacerle caso. Lo último que necesitaba era provocar una bañera de espuma en el fregadero.

Cuando hubo secado el vaso, la joven se preguntó en qué armario iría. Había uno de madera, encima de la cafetera, pero estaba lleno. Orihime examinó las tazas que había. Seattle, Washington. Tacoma, Washington. Portland, Oregón. Sacramento, California. New York, New York. Paris, France. Y, finalmente, completamente fuera de lugar, una taza de Batman.

Así que le gustaba viajar y era un poco friki. No estaba mal, a no ser que encontrara algún comic bajo su cama o algo así. Ni siquiera _ella_ toleraría algo así.

Orihime abrió todos los armarios, en búsqueda de sitio, pero no encontró nada más que un amasijo de platos y vasos, ordenados según su tamaño. Por último, echó un vistazo en el último de la izquierda. ¡Bingo! Ahí estaban los vasos. No esperaba que tuviera tantos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que parecía vivir solo. Con cuidado, guardó el vaso y cerró la puerta, pensando en qué investigaría a continuación. Un zumbido empezó a salir del refrigerador; ¡de acuerdo, lo examinaría!

Se aferró las sábanas un poco más y abrió la nevera, examinando su contenido. Estaba bastante lleno: leche, huevos, pan, verduras, fruta variada, queso en lonchas, jamón en lonchas, pavo, una tableta de chocolate a la mitad… Cosas normales. La observó detenidamente, en busca de trozos de cadáver, pero todo cuanto encontró fue más verdura. Qué aburrido. Esperaba poder haber dado, por casualidad, con alguna secta de caníbales que pudiera denunciar a la policía, llevándose, a cambio de sus servicios, una cuantiosa recompensa. Normalmente, en las películas de terror, cuando la protagonista encontraba al asesino, éste estaba justo detrás de ella, a punto de matarla e iniciando una lucha a muerte, pero a Orihime le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para ni siquiera pensar en algo así.

Los demás armarios tenían comida enlatada y utensilios de cocina. Lo único que desentonaba era que él estuviera soltero y, como ella sabía perfectamente, los solteros se conformaban con tener un abrelatas y un microondas.

Orihime abandonó la cocina, acercándose al armario que había justo a su lado. Estaba vacío. La joven tiró del hilo que colgaba delante de ella, para encender la luz, pero seguía igual de vacío. ¿No debería tener, al menos, abrigos, zapatos o algún paraguas? Frunciendo el ceño, la chica apagó la luz y cerró la puerta. Y, ahora, ¿qué? Regresó al salón y se mantuvo de pie, parada, entre el sofá-cama y la mesa, mirando a su alrededor.

Una televisión, un reproductor de DVD… ¿Qué tipo de películas le gustarían a Ulquiorra? Se acercó al pequeño cajón que había debajo de la televisión, en el que estaba guardada la consola, pero no había películas. Sólo discos de música, ordenados, por supuesto, por orden alfabético. Justo cuando la pelirroja se acercó un poco más, a inspeccionar los títulos, escuchó el ruido de la cerradura y, cerrando rápidamente el pequeño armario, volvió al sofá y se despeinó, aparentando que había estado durmiendo.

Ulquiorra entró, haciendo el menos ruido posible, hasta darse cuenta de que Orihime estaba despierta.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días- Orihime esbozó su mejor sonrisa, la misma que ofrecía a los clientes que mejor le pagaban. Esperó haberla mostrado a tiempo, para que no sospechara que _había estado_ husmeando en sus cosas. Sus ojos lo siguieron mientras se acercaba a la mesa, dejando un taco de folios guardados en varias carpetas. Vestía demasiado casual como para vivir allí, con unos vaqueros, camiseta de manga corta y zapatillas de deporte. ¿A qué se dedicaba? Tal vez esos documentos pudieran ofrecerle alguna pista…

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?- preguntó Ulquiorra, mirándola por encima del hombro- Ayer estabas bastante mal.

Orihime se colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja.

- Sí, estoy bien- tenía que parecer simpática, aprovechando que estaba sobria, para preguntarse por qué había ido _allí_, de todos los lugares posibles. Ese chico era un extraño. ¿Por qué, en estado ebrio y completamente perdida, se había arrastrado patéticamente hasta el distrito de Hueco Mundo? La noche anterior le pareció que aquello tenía mucho sentido; naturalmente, con unas cervezas de más, todo se lo parecía.

Ulquiorra asintió satisfecho y, después de sacar un bolígrafo de su bolsillo trasero, abrió la primera carpeta, murmuró y escribió algo en ella.

- ¿Tienes hambre?- el estómago de Orihime respondió con un gruñido, consiguiendo que la chica se sintiera bastante incómoda- Tomaré eso como un sí- Ulquiorra esbozó ligeramente el amago de una tímida sonrisa- ¿Quieres comer conmigo?

¿Una invitación para comer? La chica señaló las carpetas.

- Pero, ¿no estás ocupado trabajando?

- Hasta dentro de dos días, no, así que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- le contestó. Ella no respondió, pero se percató de que la miraba con preocupación- ¿Necesitas que te preste algo? ¿Una camisa, quizás?- añadió, para su vergüenza.

Cierto. Su camisa. Ella inclinó la cabeza, avergonzada, mientras él sonreía algo más, divertido por la situación.

- Es broma. Tranquila.

Y, sin decir nada más, el joven salió del apartamento, dejando a una estupefacta Orihime sola. Ella se desplomó en el sofá, consiguiendo que los muelles crujieran, hasta que se relajaron. ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaba quedarse allí? Tal vez Ulquiorra fuera hospitalario, pero no estaba loco… al menos, no lo parecía. ¿Qué persona, en su sano juicio, dejaría que una prostituta se quedara en su casa?

… Daba igual. Había algunos que sí. La joven miró hacia su labio y se mordió el labio inferior. Así que por eso lo hacía, ¿no? Bueno, podía vivir con ello. Aunque la molestara, no era nada nuevo. Todos los hombres eran iguales. Además, sólo sería hasta que acabara con el ciclo en el que había entrado recientemente. Y eso no le llevaría más que unos pocos días, ¿no?

Ulquiorra regresó a los pocos momentos, con una mochila bajo su brazo.

- No te preocupes- dijo- Es ropa normal, pero la persona a quien se la he pedido es muy exquisita, así que ya no la quiere- le tendió la bolsa a la joven. Además, ha sido la única que he podido encontrar con… eh… unas proporciones parecidas a las tuyas- dirigió la mano al final del pasillo- El baño está por allí.

- Gracias- Orihime cogió la mochila con la ropa y la colocó sobre el sofá, abriéndola con cuidado. Allí no había más que una blusa y unos pantalones vaqueros. Al cogerlas, se dirigió rápidamente al fondo del pasillo, pudiendo espiar un poco más. Un armario medio abierto mostró una lavadora y una secadora. El baño estaba antes del armario y, pocos pasos más adelante, se encontraba el baño. Por mucho que deseara observar cómo era, no quería que Ulquiorra la viera y tuviese una impresión equivocada de ella.

Orihime entró en el servicio y se miró en el espejo. A juzgar por la modesta e impersonal decoración, supuso que aquél era el baño de invitados. Se quitó la ropa de "trabajo" y se puso la blusa en primer lugar. De acuerdo con lo que había dicho Ulquiorra, se acomodaba perfectamente a su talla. Los pantalones le quedaban algo largos, pero nada que no pudiera arreglarse. Además, sus botas equilibrarían la largura.

Nada más salir del cuarto de baño, por poco se tropezó con Ulquiorra, que acababa de salir de su habitación.

- Te queda bien- dijo, serenamente- ¿Vamos?

…

El coche de Ulquiorra podía compararse con el típico niño con el que siempre se metían los chicos mayores, en el recreo; era canijo y penoso, en comparación con los demás coches de la carretera. Además, apenas estaba decorado. Cuando Orihime bajó el retrovisor, para taparse de la luz, descubrió la pegatina de una clave de sol, pero nada más. Aunque tenía sentido, teniendo en cuenta que tocaba el piano.

La llevó a un restaurante chino, fuera del distrito de Hueco Mundo. Orihime normalmente no desayunaba, así que su estómago estaba acostumbrado a la falta de comida. Por eso, la joven devoró un plato de arroz frito con pollo, sin que él apenas se percatara. A juzgar por la mirada de diversión que él le echó, no esperaba que la chica tuviera semejante apetito. Ella sintió que sus mejillas ardían y decidió contenerse.

Y, ahora, ¿qué? Ahí estaban, sentados uno en frente del otro, almorzando como si fueran amigos… pero él aún tenía que preguntarle por qué había ido a su casa y ella aún tenía que idear una respuesta. ¿Y si le pedía que se marchase? Entonces, tendría que hacerlo… Pero, ¿a dónde iría? Tal vez hiciera autoestop, como los pobres de los años veinte. Tal vez algún productor de cine la descubriera, transformándola en su "nueva estrella". Entonces, frunció el ceño; los paparazzi no la dejarían tranquila desde el momento en el que descubrieran su turbio secreto.

- Señorita Inoue- comenzó él, con la mirada vacía. Adelante- Quiero disculparme… Anoche, tuve que llamar a uno de mis vecinos, creemos que es médico, para que te examinara, después de desmayarte, tuvo que inyectarte suero con una jeringuilla… Por eso tienes la tirita. No podíamos esperar a que te despertaras, así que…

Orihime se miró la mano.

- Oh, no pasa nada. Fue para salvarme, así que…

- Bien- Ulquiorra se relajó y alivió y volvió a centrarse en la comida, untando su rollito de primavera en el cuenco de salsa de soja que la camarera les había traído. ¿Eso era todo? ¿En serio? Contra todo pronóstico, la joven decidió que, si él no quería hablar del tema, lo haría ella.

- Escucha, yo… siento mucho… todo lo que ha ocurrido. De verdad; ni siquiera sé por qué fui a tu casa- confesó, mordiéndose el labio con preocupación mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Ulquiorra, totalmente preocupado, cogió la galleta de la fortuna envuelta en plástico y se lo quitó.

- Bueno- empezó, observando la forma- estabas borracha- ella asintió- y, en tu estado, decidiste venir a mi casa, lo que significa… que no sabías a qué otro sitio ir. Y eso _me_ dice- partió la galleta por la mitad, llenado el plato de trozos pequeños- que hay alguien que se preocupa por ti y que no quiere que bebas.

Los ojos de la joven se vaciaron y clavó su mirada en él.

- ¿Eres… médium o algo así?- susurró.

- No- el joven le devolvió la mirada, tomándose completamente en serio la pregunta- Mis amigos dicen que soy muy intuitivo.

- Qué gracioso- bromeó ella. Él sonrió.

- Mira, si necesitas un lugar en el que quedarte durante un tiempo, puedes quedarte en mi casa. Por mí no hay problema- sus verdes ojos se centraron en la galleta de la fortuna, que puso sobre el plato, sin prestar atención a la boquiabierta Orihime- Incluso prefiero que te quedes tú, antes que cualquiera de mis enfermos vecinos. Además- untó la galleta en el cuenco- creo que necesitas alejarte un poco de… tu vida, en general, y yo necesito un cambio de aires.

Orihime aún no cerró la boca.

- Sabes a _qué_ me dedico, ¿verdad?

- A eso iba ahora- Ulquiorra la señaló con un palillo- Según la gente… Bueno, según los inquilinos de Las Noches, es muy fácil llevarse bien conmigo, pero también tengo mis condiciones- inclinó el palillo y lo apoyó sobre la mesa- En primer lugar, vas a conseguir un trabajo normal.

¿Nor…?- la chica se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que su voz había llegado al tono histérico- ¿Un _trabajo normal_?- bufó- ¿Salario mínimo? ¿Pagar impuestos? ¿_Papeleo_?

Ulquiorra se encogió de hombros.

- Lo que tú quieras- alzó la ceja- pero mi casa no es un burdel. Si vas a vivir conmigo, lo harás como Orihime Inoue, una mujer trabajadora y honesta.

¡Era trabajadora y honesta! Apenas dormía y él no era el más indicado para hablar de esfuerzo. Podría haberle dicho que necesitaba pasar algún tiempo bajo el sol y un par de años en el gimnasio porque, de lo contrario, le ganaría de un solo golpe. Pero se mordió la lengua, contuvo la respiración y luchó contra sus ansias de insultarlo. Aquélla era s oportunidad de ser mejor persona y él se la estaba ofreciendo a cambio de nada.

- ¿Qué más condiciones tienes?

Ulquiorra se giró y rebuscó por sus bolsillos durante un momento, hasta que arrojó algo sobre la mesa. ¿Era… su tabaco? Ella lo miró, cogió su bolso y empezó a buscar en el interior. Móvil, cartera, chicles, maquillaje… pero no el tabaco. Orihime se dispuso a cogerlos, pero Ulquiorra la detuvo con una increíble rapidez, clavándole el palillo en la mano.

- Prohibido fumar- dijo firmemente- Ésa es la condición número dos.

La boca de la joven se abrió y se cerró, como si de un pez se tratara. No fumaba a menudo, pero sí en vez de beber. Y esa vez sí, prometió que iba a dejarlo.

- Pero…

Ulquiorra usó el palillo para abrir la cajetilla.

- Hmm… La verdad es que no estoy obligado a dejarte vivir conmigo- dijo, en un tono algo aburrido, sacando los cigarrillos y golpeándolos- Aunque los refugios para mendigos se llenan rápidamente…- su mirada se vació- Las iglesias están siempre abiertas, aunque seguro que a ti te han dado el perdón divino miles de veces.

Orihime apartó la vista. Estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo en la cara y aplastarle la cara contra el cuenco de salsa repetidas veces, pero se contuvo de nuevo.

- ¿Algo más?- preguntó, forzando la sonrisa.

- Sí- continuó, mirándola- Me da igual lo que bebas, pero preferiría no verlo en mi apartamento. Si vas a beber, hazlo fuera.

- No hace falta que te preocupes por eso. Voy a dejar el alcohol- declaró la chica, cogiendo la galleta de la fortuna que tenía. _Esta semana, nada se interpondrá en tu camino al éxito_. Sonaba bien y respetaría las órdenes sin problema. Orihime decidió recordar esa frase, como consigna para dejar el alcohol. No más emborracharse para dejar de pensar o evitar sentirse mal, aunque el tabaco podía llegar a ser un problema.

- ¿Algo más?

Orihime frunció el ceño. No pensaba tomarlo a la ligera sólo porque pareciera un niño que acabase de perderse de su madre. Ya había demostrado que, detrás de esa expresión de inocencia y victimización, se encontraba un manipulador muy retorcido. Entonces, la joven llegó a una conclusión.

- Supongo que, si no vas a hacerme pagar el alquiler, querrás que te pague de _otra manera_.

- ¿Perdón?

Ella fue más directa.

- No hace falta que sigas dándole vueltas.

Los pensamientos de Ulquiorra pudieron prácticamente descifrarse por su rostro, mientras se daba cuenta de a qué se estaba refiriendo Inoue. Pocos segundos después, recuperó la compostura.

- Te estás equivocando. Lo único que pido a cambio de mi hospitalidad es que se respeten mis reglas, _nada más_- dijo, pausadamente- De verdad.

Orihime deseó gritar que aquello era mentira, pero no encontró ningún trazo de deshonestidad en su rostro. Aquello la impresión, pero aún no deseaba fiarse de él. Al final, sería como todos.

…

Ulquiorra la acompañó hasta el apartamento, pero no permaneció demasiado. Después de llevar el bloque de hojas a su habitación, salió con otro distinto bajo el brazo y, después de echar un vistazo a su reloj, suspiró.

- Tengo que marcharme. Si quieres ver algo, hay muchísimos canales de televisión que no uso para nada. Ah y películas, también. Están en los armarios pequeños.

- Claro- Orihime lo vio cruzar la puerta- aunque creo que yo también saldré…- añadió. Después de todo, tenía que encontrar un trabajo. Pero, ¿quién en su sano juicio contrataría a alguien sin graduado escolar ni ningún tipo de certificado de estudios? Ni siquiera la contratarían para servir hamburguesas, sobre todo tratándose de hombres con los que tal vez se hubiera acostado. ¿Qué otras opciones le quedaban? Ninguna. Iba a ser más duro de lo que había pensado.

- Bueno, para cuando vuelvas yo ya estaré aquí, así que no te preocupes por quedarte fuera- prometió Ulquiorra, antes de macharse de su casa.

Orihime esperó unos minutos, antes de levantarse del sofá e ir directa a la habitación del chico, sonriendo con malicia. ¡Sólo iba a echar un vistazo, para comprobar el tipo de persona con el que iba a convivir, nada más! Su mente ya había ideado todo tipo de posibles estilos para la habitación; tal vez fuera completamente blanca, con un ataúd- ser vampiro explicaría su enfermiza palidez- y unas antorchas. O peor; podía tratarse de la cueva de Batman.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para ver dentro, se encontró con… una habitación normal. Una cama tamaño medio, cortinas verde bosque, apartadas para que la luz del sol entrase. También había un ordenador portátil, apagado, encima de una mesa de color negro. Una pequeña estantería lo acompañaba todo, con finos libros y cuadernos de espiral. Por último, había un diploma cubierto de polvo.

¡Ahí! Orihime se dirigió de puntillas hacia el taco de carpetas- habría, por lo menos, quince- que estaban dentro de la papelera, al lado de la mesa. Cogió una, asegurándose de no mezclarlas y leyó su contenido. Había un nombre escrito al principio y, en el interior, notas escritas con una letra bastante estilizada. Después, la joven halló partituras de piano. Entonces, cogió otra carpeta; contenía lo mismo, pero las letras y la música eran distintas.

Sabiendo que las demás serían prácticamente idénticas, devolvió la carpeta a la papelera y se cruzó de brazos. Así que era profesor de piano; no había nada raro en ello. Se preguntó qué tipo de gente serían sus alumnos. ¿Niños? ¿Adultos? ¿Principiantes o avanzados? Ella misma tomó algunas lecciones de música, cuando era pequeña y sus padres aún vivían. Sin embargo, su padre las canceló casi de inmediato, proclamando que eran un gasto de dinero.

Orihime salió de la habitación, asegurándose de que la puerta estuviera cerrada igual que al principio y se mantuvo pensativa, en el pasillo. Bueno, era hora de empezar a buscar trabajo. Observó las botas que llevaba puestas, deseando haber llevado unas sandalias. ¿Le molestaría a Ulquiorra que se trajera algunas cosas de su casa? Algo de ropa, por lo menos, aunque apreciaba el gesto de quien le hubiera dejado aquellas prendas.

Se retocó el maquillaje en el cuarto de baño, antes de salir del apartamento, mientras su mapa mental de Hueco Mundo señalaba puntos importantes de empleo. Sin coche no podía buscar por ningún otro sitio y el billete de autobús costaba un dinero que sólo ganaría ejerciendo una noche más.

El ascensor se abrió casi al momento, pero no estaba vacío. Un hombre de gafas, pelo rosa y tejanos muy ajustados, se encontraba dentro. Estaba leyendo un libro, preparado para salir del ascensor, pero cuando vio a Orihime se paralizó.

- ¡Oh! ¡Justo a quien iba a ver!- exclamó, cerrando el libro. Las puertas empezaron a cerrarse, pero él apretó un botón que las mantuvo abiertas- Venga, entra. Tienes aspecto de tener prisa y, sinceramente, yo también.

- Lo siento- se disculpó la chica, entrando en el ascensor, preguntándose quién sería ese hombre y por qué querría verla- ¿Nos conocemos?

- No, pero te salvé la vida ayer por la noche- le tendió la mano- Soy el Doctor Szayel Aporro Granz. Encantado de conocerte, señorita Inoue.

Ella apretó su mano, tímidamente. ¿Así que era él el que le había apuntado a los ojos, con esa luz?

- Encantada de conocerle, Doctor Granz.

- Por favor, llámame Szayel- sonrió, amablemente- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Orihime se tomó un momento para contestar. Quería un cigarrillo, pues la sola idea de salir a buscar _un trabajo de verdad_ la estresaba enormemente, pero no podía fumar. Tal vez no fuera un problema en ese momento, pero cuando, pasados unos días, quisiera acabar con Ulquiorra, seguramente sí.

- Estoy bien. No se preocupe; no estoy enfadada por la inyección ni nada parecido.

- ¡Gracias a Dios!- Szayel se secó sudor imaginario de la frente. Entonces, la miró sospechosamente- Pero es extraño que sigas aquí, si ya te has recuperado- movió las manos nerviosamente- Lo siento, no es asunto mío.

Claro que no. Orihime apartó la vista, discretamente.

- Eh… Es que voy a quedarme a vivir en casa de Ulquiorra durante un tiempo. Pero no se equivoque.

La sonrisa de Szayel sugirió que se estaba equivocando totalmente.

- No se lo diré a nadie… a no ser que quieras que lo haga. Aunque, al final, todos acabarán enterándose; sobre todo Nelliel, la chica que vive en la sexta planta. Deberías tener cuidado con ella. Es buena chica, pero no creo que os llevéis muy bien- la miró detenidamente- Hmm… No… Es demasiado alegre para ti.

- Ya lo sé- contestó ella- Ya nos conocemos- añadió, respondiendo a su mirada interrogante.

Él sonrió sonoramente, al tiempo que el ascensor se detenía en el octavo piso.

- Muy bien. Entonces, adiós, por ahora. Si alguna vez te encuentras mal, ven a verme a la habitación 807 sin problemas- le dio un golpecito en el hombro y salió del ascensor, tarareando una melodía que ella desconocía. Orihime suspiró; otro rarito al que evitar lo máximo posible. ¿Qué clase de médico tenía el pelo rosa?

Sin embargo, su amabilidad le recordó lo que tenía que hacer. La joven salió de Las Noches en dirección al restaurante Haineko, que se encontraba unos edificios más adelante. Allí, la dulce adolescente volvió a darle la bienvenido.

- ¡Buenos días! ¿Encontraste tu pulsera?- preguntó con esperanza.

- ¡Sí! Gracias por lo del otro día- Orihime la sonrió- ¿Está tu jefa?

Momo asintió.

- ¡Sígueme!- ordenó, acompañándola hacia el interior del restaurante. Los clientes estaban almorzando; bien tomando un simple café, bien devorando platos llenos de comida. Pasando los servicios y la cocina, se encontraba una gran sala cuyo cartel decía _sólo personal_. La puerta estaba abierta y dentro se encontraba Rangiku Matsumoto, revisando unos papeles- Señorita Matsumoto, hay alguien que quiere verla.

La preciosa rubia levantó la vista de su trabajo y, nada más ver a Orihime, sonrió y se levantó de la silla.

- ¡Hola, guapa! ¿Por fin has decidido aceptar mi oferta?- se fijó en la mirada de desaprobación de Momo pero se acercó a Orihime, pasándole el brazo por los hombros- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Aún servimos desayunos, así que puedes comer alguno de nuestros bollos. Están para morirse, de verdad.

- Gracias, pero ya he comido- confesó Orihime, aunque su estómago volvió a manifestarse en contra de las duras condiciones de Ulquiorra- En cuanto a tu oferta… ¿podría aplicarse para otras cosas que no fueran comida?

Rangiku frunció el ceño.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Orihime tomó aire y agachó la cabeza, preparándose para decir algo que jamás pensó que diría.

- Estoy buscando trabajo.

**Continuará**

_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo? Bueno, bueno, parece que las cosas están avanzando mucho! Otra vez más, no me había imaginado ni por un momento que Orihime y Ulquiorra fuesen a vivir juntos ya mismo! Pero bueno, mejor así; a ver qué les ocurre ahora. Vaya con Ulquiorra, tampoco pensaba que fuera a salvarle la vida a Orihime por segunda vez consecutiva. Tengo ganas de leer qué tiene la autora pensado para él. Seguro que tiene algún secreto oculto, familiar o algo así. Ay, pobre Orihime, que no se fía de Ulqui… Bueno, con el tiempo comprobará que es el mejor y que la quiere de verdad... Tampoco pensaba que fuese a saber, desde un principio, a qué se dedicaba ella. Pero bueno, tal vez sea mejor así; menos predecible. Espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente cap. Un beso!_

_La autora también dice que Ulquiorra a veces tendrá comportamientos "muy humanos" c(como cuando sonríe y cosas así), pero lo aclara diciendo que, dado que Ulquiorra en este fic es humano, es normal que no sea la estatua que es en el manga original. De todas formas, yo creo que conserva muy bien su esencia._

_**Yagami Vongola**__: Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado; a mí también me ha encantado que la salvase! Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Un beso!_

_**Ryunna-san y Yunna-san**__: hola chicas! Me alegra que os esté gustando el fic. Ahora que lo decías, yo también creo que habría sido mejor poner las horquillas como regalo de Sora, pero bueno, este fic es un AU totalmente, así que supongo que por eso lo cambió. En cuanto a los amigos, a mí también me extraña el comportamiento de sus amigos de verdad, pero estoy segura de que habrá algún capítulo dedicado a ellos o en el que los vuelva a ver y las cosas se aclaren. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado mucho este cap. Un beso!_

_**Orihime Sweet Princess**__: hola! Espero que este nuevo cap no te haya decepcionado; la verdad es que a mí me parece que la autora ha tratado muy bien el tema y, al mismo tiempo, ha conseguido que los dos empiecen a vivir juntos muy rápidamente. Menos mal! Muchas gracias por los ánimos y espero que este cap te haya gustado. Un beso! _

_**BellaRukia**__: Hola! A mí lo que más me ha sorprendido es el comportamiento de los amigos de Orihime, pero supongo que poco a poco las cosas se irán aclarando. También es cierto que la historia está totalmente cambiada, así que puede esperarse cualquier cosa XD. Si te digo la verdad, a mí también me fascinó el final del cap anterior. Fue magnífico, de los mejores capítulos que he podido leer. Además, las cosas pasan tan rápido pero con tanto sentido a la vez, que creo que llegan bastante a los lectores. En fin, creo que me pondré ya con el siguiente cap. Un beso!_


	6. Improviso

_La historia pertenece a __**Princess Kitty1**__ y los personajes a Tite Kubo._

**Improviso**

- ¿Experiencia previa?

- Ninguna.

- ¿Dirección actual?

- Todavía… Todavía no la sé.

- ¿Nivel de estudios?

- Dos años en el instituto.

- Oye, no me estás poniendo las cosas demasiado fáciles- Rangiku se sentó en su silla, mirando detenidamente el cuestionario de aptitud y las respuestas de Orihime. Aunque, en realidad, eran del todo inútiles- No puedes empezar hasta que tengas lo básico, así que voy a hacer esto- dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y le tendió la hoja- Llévate esto a casa y rellénalo como mejor puedas. En realidad, no es más que una formalidad, porque ya estás contratada, pero el Gobierno dice que la necesito.

Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron de par en par.

- ¿Tengo el trabajo? ¿De verdad?

Rangiku sonrió y se tendió hacia atrás, poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza, mientras su camisa se estrechaba contra su voluptuoso pecho.

- ¡Pues claro! Me gustas mucho y necesito otra camarera para el turno de mediodía. Momo empezará el instituto dentro de una semana o dos, así que llegará más tarde- se irguió de nuevo, cogiendo un papel del montón que había justo delante del ordenador- Como no has trabajado antes, ¿qué te parecería hacer cuatro horas diarias? Para empzar a acostumbrarte. De diez a dos.

Ni muy tarde, ni muy temprano. A Orihime le gustó cómo sonaba.

- ¡Muy bien!- la joven pensó en sacar el tema de la paga, pero lo evitó. Después de todo, el dinero era sólo dinero y, en ese momento, no encontraría un trabajo mejor- ¡Ah, encontré mi pulsera!- dijo repentinamente, sacándosela de la bota y mostrándosela a Rangiku.

- ¡Qué bonita!- exclamó la mujer mayor, admirándola- Entiendo por qué te pusiste tan nerviosa al perderla. ¿Dónde la encontraste?

Orihime no tenía tiempo para contarle toda la historia de aquel fatídico día, así que se conformó con contestar con un "en casa", acompañado de un pequeño gruñido. Lo quisiera o no, ahora la casa de Ulquiorra era la suya y no se marcharía de allí hasta estar mentalmente preparada para vivir sola.

…

Cuando regresó esa tarde a Las Noches, encontró la puerta del apartamento abierta para ella. Dentro se encontraba Ulquiorra, sentado frente a la mesa y con un teléfono negro en su oreja.

- Eso ya lo sé- dijo a quien estuviera al otro lado de la línea y suspiró- Recuerdo los números. No fue hace demasiado y… Escucha, ¿qué quieres que haga con eso? No he hablado con él en años. Si tanto te preocupa el dinero, hazlo tú.

Orihime se mantuvo dubitativa, en la puerta. Él se llevó una mano a la frente, tratando de calmarse. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

- No… _No_. No voy a cambiar de opinión. Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo y agradecería enormemente que me mantuvieras apartado de tus peleas- y, sin decir nada más, el chico colgó el teléfono y terminó la llamada, zanjando la conversación. Después de un tenso silencio, miró hacia Orihime, que se encontraba en la puerta- Lo siento mucho.

- ¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó, aunque no fuera asunto suyo.

- La verdad es que los mismos de siempre… pero a las chicas como a ti eso no os concierne- contestó, fijando la vista en una esquina del piano- ¿Cómo ha ido la búsqueda de trabajo?

Una cambio de tema eficaz. Orihime fingió no darse cuenta, aunque el comentario de "a las chicas como a ti" le había puesto de muy mal humor.

- ¡Ha sido un éxito! He encontrado uno- se acercó hacia él y extrajo la solicitud del bolso, posándola sobre la mesa- Pero tengo que acabar de rellenar esto… y no sé tu dirección.

- ¿La mía?- preguntó él, arqueando las cejas- ¿Por qué no pones la tuya?

- Eh… ¡Porque tú vives más cerca!- contestó rápidamente, agradeciendo que su melena pudiese taparle sus mejillas sonrojadas. Aunque hubiese conseguido quedarse allí temporalmente, eso no significaba que tuviese demasiada confianza con el propietario de la casa- Además, por ahora vivo aquí, ¿no?

Ulquiorra chascó la lengua.

- Supongo que sí- se levantó y se acercó hacia un montón de correo; cogió uno de los sobres y se lo entregó. Mientras ella copiaba la dirección, él se fijó en la solicitud y señaló la hoja- Es mañana.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu cumpleaños- sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de ella- ¿Tenías pensado celebrarlo?

Por suerte, no. Orihime había dejado de celebrar su cumpleaños desde la muerte de Sora. Ni siquiera recordaba lo que había hecho el año anterior, aunque sospechaba que se había cogido una enorme borrachera, con las consecuentes pérdidas de memoria. En realidad, no había nada que celebrar… Y ya no necesitaba falsos carnés de identidad para comprar alcohol… Joder, necesitaba un cigarrillo.

- No.

- Vaya, es una pena- repuso él, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Tampoco te habría invitado a mi fiesta- dijo ella, ariscamente.

Él se apartó y se llevó una mano al corazón.

- Oh… Me duele que digas esas cosas y, sobre todo, después de todos estos años de amistad, flirteo y tensión sexual…

Orihime se mordió el labio, tratando de contener la risa, pero incapaz de luchar contra la sonrisa. Además, el hecho de haberlo dicho con tanta monotonía, no ayudaba.

- Eres repugnante.

- No está bien decirle eso a alguien que acabas de conocer.

- ¿Y qué ha sido de todos estos años de amistad, flirteo y tensión sexual?

- Creo que te has confundido de persona- el joven movió la mano despreocupadamente y se levantó de la mesa, dirigiéndose al recibidor- Mañana tengo trabajo, pero te prometo que encontraré algún regalo apropiado para ti, Inoue. Tal vez una reunión en Alcohólicos Anónimos, bajo la apariencia de ser una fiesta sorpresa- apartó la cabeza, esquivando el bolígrafo que le había lanzado- o una clase de artes marciales, para suprimir esa ir acumulada.

Orihime bufó, mientras él se dirigía a su habitación. ¿Qué clase de broma era ésa? No lo sabía… Bueno, ella no había dado una primera impresión precisamente aceptable… ni una segunda. Su estómago gruñó, recordándole que tenía hambre, pues no había comido anda desde que saliera con él. La chica se levantó de la mesa y anduvo hasta su cuarto, encontrándolo mirando la pila de carpetas.

- Oye, ¿te importa que traiga algunas cosas de mi apartamento?- preguntó, en el marco de la puerta- Estoy segura de que la generosa persona que me prestó la ropa, la quiere de vuelta.

Ulquiorra cogió una de las carpetas, la abrió y depositó sobre la cama.

- Tienes razón- el joven abrió el armario y Orihime aprovechó para ver su contenido, encontrándose con una sorprendente variedad de ropa, para alguien tan apagado. ¿A qué venían esos _esmóquines_? ¡Tal vez fuera un agente secreto! Ser profesor de piano no era más que su tapadera porque, entrada la noche, se codeaba con preciosas espías rusas, a quienes extraía información gracias al vino y al sexo. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa- Si me das un momento, te llevo hasta tu casa encantado.

¿Qué demonios le ocurría? En un segundo estaba bromeando sobre su problema con el alcohol y, al siguiente, era amable y generoso. Tal vez tuviera doble personalidad, lo que explicaría su fondo de armario. Entonces, ¿quién era Ulquiorra? Eligió el lado dulce; su alter ego diabólico sería… Batman. No, eso no cuadraba; Batman era un súper héroe. ¿Taco? Paco. Su alter ego sería "Paco". Sus ojos se nublaron. Paco acabaría con una buena paliza, si no vigilaba su boca.

- Señorita Inoue, ¿qué estás mirando?

- ¿Qué? Ah, lo siento. Creía haber visto al diablo, pero sólo te he visto a ti- comentó secamente.

- Por favor, vas a hacer que me sonroje- replicó Ulquiorra, neutralmente. Entonces, abrió uno de los archivadores cercanos al armario y rebuscó dentro, murmurando para sí- Juraría que había ordenado los cajones, pero ya no estoy seguro- suspiró- ¿Cómo combates el estrés, señorita Inoue? Yo tengo la extraña costumbre de reorganizar toda mi casa, muebles incluidos. Aunque los vecinos se vuelvan locos, yo me siento como si estuviera en otra parte. Por ejemplo- golpeó un archivador- antes esto estaba fuera, en la esquina que tienes justo detrás y las partituras estaban ordenadas alfabéticamente. Pero, hace dos meses, lo puse sobre el escritorio y las organicé según durarán menos a más tiempo- se detuvo- Y, no estoy muy seguro, pero juraría que antes tenía literas.

- Creo que _necesitas_ una vida- dijo honestamente, aunque su manera de luchar contra los nervios tampoco fuera perfecta- Yo intento destruirme las neuronas, cuando me siento estresada.

- Ya me he dado cuenta- _volvió a decir Paco_- Pero no voy a juzgarte por eso. Hay mucha gente que hace lo mismo y, normalmente, es un problema hereditario. Aunque, si no te hubiera encontrado inconsciente en la calle, la semana pasada, jamás te habría tomado por una alcohólica.

Orihime pestañeó, sorprendida.

- ¿De veras?

Ulquiorra encontró lo que estaba buscando, cerró el archivador y deslizó la puerta del armario a su sitio.

- Sí- dijo, guardando la hoja de papel en la carpeta de la cama- Tienes un rostro muy dulce- sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y, sin saber por qué, el corazón de la joven latió con fuerza- Por suerte, ya sé cómo eres, así que no me sorprendería que me asesinases mientras duermo.

- Sólo lo haría si te lo merecieras, aunque la idea es muy tentadora.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa o no?- Ulquiorra le mostró las llaves de su coche y jugueteó con ellas, delante de Inoue- Podría dejar que caminases y esas botas parecen bastante incómodas. Tal vez vaya en coche y, al verte en la calle, te pregunte si quieres que te lleve. Oh… Pero entonces, seguramente, te dieras la vuelta, me insultaras y me dijeras que me perdiera. ¿Tengo razón o me equivoco?

Orihime lo miró, torciendo la boca hacia la izquierda, sintiendo la última pizca de paciencia se perdía.

- Con que intuitivo. Ya veo por qué piensan así- por mucho que quisiera golpearlo con la primera cosa que encontrase, prefirió cerrar los ojos, respirar hondo, contar hasta diez y abrirlos de nuevo, mirándolo- Ulquiorra…- se detuvo- ¿cómo te apellidas?

Lo miró fijamente por un instante.

- Schiffer. Al menos, eso pone en mi certificado de nacimiento, aunque los últimos años me he estado apellidando Ingram. ¿No es una estupidez?- llevó la carpeta a la papelera y se acercó a ella- Vamos, entonces. Llévame a tu misteriosa morada, señorita Inoue.

Orihime no pudo contenerse; ya que él había sacado el tema, tendría que preguntárselo. Maldito cabrón.

- ¿Por qué tienes dos apellidos?- preguntó, siguiéndolo por el pasillo, cogiendo su bolso de la mesa mientras pasaban a su lado.

- Porque- respondió, tranquilamente- soy huérfano- concluyó, secamente- La familia Ingram me adoptó- continuó, algo avergonzado- cuando tenía quince años, pero a los dieciocho volví a llamarme Ulquiorra Schiffer. Supongo que… suena mejor. Me gustaría haberle preguntado a mi madre carnal qué pensaba, pero todo cuanto encontré de ella fue su tumba, en Seattle, lo que disipa el mito de que los inmigrantes ilegales estuvieran al lado de la frontera.

- Oh, Dios y yo que creía que mi vida era deprimente- Orihime se encogió de hombros. Por eso el chico parecía haber perdido un par de tornillos- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así tan tranquilamente?

- ¿Acaso importa?- abrió la puerta del apartamento y apagó las luces, dejándola salir primero- Cuando pasas toda tu vida entre familias que no darían anda por ti, acabas perdiendo el sentido de la identidad por el camino.

¿Era eso lo que le había ocurrido a ella? Durante mucho tiempo había sido Orihime, la chica que se escondía con los chicos, durante la hora del almuerzo, para echar un polvo rápido, pero aquélla no era la identidad que debería tener… sólo una que se había inventado. ¿Quién habría llegado a ser, se preguntó, si no la hubieran violado? El tópico de "ser producto de la sociedad" le produjo ganas de echarse a reír.

- Bien, Ulquiorra Schiffer… Creo que tú y yo deberíamos jugar a contestar unas cuantas preguntas- propuso, mientras apretaba el botón del ascensor.

- ¿Para conocernos mejor? Qué idea tan maravillosa- comentó él, aunque la joven no sabía si en tono serio o irónico- ¿Empiezo yo?

- ¿Ahora mismo?

- Creía que querrías empezar ya- el ascensor se detuvo. Dentro se encontraba un hombre de pelo castaño y gafas, con un enorme libro bajo el brazo- Buenas noches, doctor Aizen- le saludó Ulquiorra, antes de mirar a Orihime- Señorita Inoue, si tienes alguna duda sobre mi estado mental, puedes preguntársela a él. Es psicólogo.

- Encantada de conocerle- se presentó ella, tímidamente, cogiendo al hombre de la mano. Él la sonrió, de tal manera que ella le apartó la vista antes de lo normal. Chizuru le dijo una vez que los psicólogos tendían a sonreír a sus pacientes de manera que se relajasen. Como si eso no diera miedo.

Ulquiorra, por su parte, continuó hablando, como si estuvieran solos en el ascensor.

- Algunas preguntas… Muy bien- tomó aire y, en el tono de voz más serio que pudo adoptar, se lanzó a preguntar- ¿Qué opinas de los tomates?

Silencio. Orihime creyó escuchar al Doctor Aizen riéndose.

- ¿… Tomates?

- Responde a la pregunta, señorita Inoue.

- Supongo que… me gustan… Son muy rojos- frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo importantes que son?- continuó él, igual de serio- Ponte en la situación: estás en un restaurante, comiéndote una exquisita hamburguesa y dispuesto a comerte también las grasientas patatas fritas. ¿En qué las untarías? Tal vez con el helado estuvieran riquísimas, pero las mujeres tienden a preocuparse por su peso, así que no es una buena opción. Con kétchup, señorita Inoue. Necesitamos _tomates_ para el kétchup.

- Eso no es lo que…

- ¿Sabes cómo se hace el arroz amarillo?- continuó, mirándola como si el hecho de explicarle todo aquello fuera culpa suya- En Puerto Rico, usan muchos ingredientes para hacerlo; entre ellos la cebolla, el cilantro, la pimienta y el _tomate_. Señorita Inoue, ¿entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?

Orihime apartó la vista, dirigiéndola al Doctor Aizen.

- ¿Está…?

- ¿Loco? Temo que no. Sólo tiene una mente prodigiosa- comentó el médico, empujando las gafas hacia el puente de la nariz.

- Qué bien- gruñó ella.

Ulquiorra miró al doctor.

- ¿No le parece una maleducada, Doctor? ¿Cómo pregunta algo así, estando yo aquí?- meneó la cabeza, entristecido- No se preocupe; es culpa mía. Me he portado muy mal contigo, señorita Inoue y suplico tu perdón. No estoy acostumbrado a tener invitados, eso es todo.

Si así trataba a sus invitados, no se imaginaba qué haría con sus amigos. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la planta baja y Aizen se despidió de ellos con la mano. Orihime miró al frente, boquiabierta, sin creerse las "disculpas" de Ulquiorra. Si ésa era su manera de invitarla educadamente a irse de su casa, acabaría consiguiéndolo. Llevaba menos de un día con él y estaba segura de odiarlo.

Pero sólo sería durante un tiempo, se dijo. Además, si el psicólogo del edificio decía que no estaba loco, tendría que creerlo. Por otro lado, pensándolo bien, había sido ella quien lo había atacado verbalmente. Él sólo se había defendido, a su manera pasivo-agresiva.

- Lo que quiero decir- dijo Orihime, mientras salían del edificio y se adentraban en la oscuridad de la noche- es que las preguntas tienen que ser más… relevantes.

- ¿Cómo cuáles?

- Como… ¿cuántos años tienes?- le puso la mano sobre el pecho, como un consejero guiando una terapia en grupo- Yo mañana cumpliré veintiuno- lo miró expectante.

- Ah- asintió Ulquiorra, comprendiendo- Entonces, el 1 de diciembre, cumpliré veinticuatro.

Orihime se detuvo.

- ¿Qué?- tenía que ser mentira. Con esa extraña apariencia deprimida, el hecho de que apenas fuera más alto que ella y que pudiera fingir perfectamente ser un adolescente… ¿Veinticuatro? ¡Tenía que ser mentira! Él esperó a que se recuperara del shock emocional y empezó a caminar de nuevo- Así que, naciste…

- En 1985. Me gustaría decirte cómo fue, pero apenas lo recuerdo.

- Me lo supongo.

- Lo digo porque ya me lo han preguntado antes. Fue una de las compañeras del señor Nnoitra y, aunque no es que sean precisamente listas, ésta era muy _especial_- Ulquiorra la miró seriamente- Por cierto, si alguna vez te encuentras con él, huye lo más rápidamente que puedas. No sabemos de qué cloaca ha salido, pero paga el alquiler y acata las normas, así que no podemos echarlo.

Orihime no quería que su salud peligrara pero, por suerte, no pensaba pasar mucho tiempo en Las Noches. Volvería a casa tan pronto como posible, saliendo sólo para ir a trabajar. No era mal plan.

Durante el camino hacia la casa de la chica, intercambiaron preguntas. Ulquiorra contestó a algunas "relevantes", mientras que ignoró otras. Ella supo que su color favorito era el blanco, por si potencial óptico, que odiaba repetirse… a los vendedores telefónicos… y evitó contestar a con quién estaba discutiendo por teléfono, alegando que no era asunto suyo. Como contragolpe, ella se negó a contestarle cómo acabó prostituyéndose. Nunca le había contado a nadie lo que había ocurrido entre ella y su padre. No quería hablar del tema, igual que Ulquiorra de su disputa. Por desgracia, llegaron a su casa antes de poder contestarse mutuamente a todas las preguntas.

Orihime deseó no encontrarse con Chizuru, pues seguramente su amiga se emocionaría al verla. Sin embargo, no se imaginó lo que ocurriría nada más llegar al edificio.

- ¡Yyyyaaaa!- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ulquiorra recibió un golpe en la cabeza y, acto seguido, Chizuru le apretó el cuello- ¡Rápido, Hime, llama a la policía!

- Pero, ¿qué demonios…?- la joven no se movió, bastante divertida por ver a Ulquiorra en un estado tan patético. _¡Chúpate ésa, Paco!_- Chizuru, ¿qué haces?

- Cuando me llamaste, dijiste que estabas en rehabilitación- dijo la mayor, ignorando los sonidos que emitía su víctima- Al principio, me pareció una gran idea, hasta que me di cuenta de que _jamás_ irías a rehabilitación por tu cuenta. De haberlo intentado yo, habrías llorado y gritado, así que me supuse que… ¡estabas diciéndome que te habían secuestrado! ¡Llama ahora mismo a la policía, Hime! Yo sujetaré a este tío con mis esposas…

Ulquiorra miraba a Orihime de manera implorante. Parecía decirle "_quítame a tu perro de encima_". Ella deseó poder sacarle una foto.

- Chizuru, me ofende tu falta de confianza en mí y aprecio que te preocupes, pero nadie me ha secuestrado. Ya te lo _dije_, pero no me escuchaste, así que deja de ahogar a mi amigo.

- ¿Amigo?- la chica soltó a Ulquiorra, que cayó al suelo, respirando con dificultad.

Orihime le indicó que se acercara, para susurrarle al oído.

- Él fue quien encontró mi pulsera- ambas le miraron la espalda, fijándose en el movimiento acompasado del cuerpo del joven mientras respiraba- Sólo hemos venido a coger algunas de mis cosas.

- Oh- Chizuru frunció el ceño- Espera, ¿estás saliendo con un tío al que acabas de conocer?

- No estamos saliendo- se ofendió Orihime- Créeme; no me acostaría con él ni aunque me pagara. Está loco.

Ulquiorra consiguió recobrarse y logró mantenerse en pie, acariciándose el cuello.

- Tienes una fuerza increíble, señorita… eh…- le tendió la mano y Chizuru se la cogió, agachando la cabeza por la vergüenza.

- Honsho- acabó por él, acercándose entonces a Orihime- No está mal. Si fuera hetero, te lo quitaría sin pensármelo.

- Todo tuyo- murmuró Orihime, en voz baja. Caminó entre ellos y rebuscó las llaves en su bolso, sintiéndose mejor después de lo que había visto. Chizuru no parecía muy disgustada. Ulquiorra la siguió, manteniendo una prudente distancia de la otra mujer, evitando así cualquier tipo de violencia que pudiera afectarlo directamente. Chizuru se dio cuenta de ello y escondió sus manos detrás, en un gesto de buena voluntad.

- Hime, ¿no vas a estar aquí por tu cumpleaños?- preguntó, haciendo pucheros.

- No puedo- la puerta del apartamento se abrió y la joven miró a Chizuru, frunciendo el ceño- Tengo que trabajar- abrió la puerta- y no hablo de trabajar con hombres; _éste_ me ha obligado a buscarme un trabajo _de verdad_.

- Una vez más, habla como si no estuviera aquí- repuso Ulquiorra, fijándose en el pequeño y deprimente comedor, sacando sus propias conclusiones. El piso era una mierda. Había manchas en las paredes, polvo por todas partes, agujeros en el roído sofá y una cucaracha trepando por la pared, aunque Orihime acabó rápidamente con ella de un pisotón, apartándola del suelo. Él alzó la ceja; ¿de verdad había estado viviendo en un sitio tan asqueroso durante tanto tiempo? Normal que estuviera deprimida.

Orihime cogió una bolsa de plástico de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación, directa al armario. Todo cuanto necesitaba era ropa normal e interior… oh, y también sus jabones de baño y algo de maquillaje. Suspiró, mirando la bolsa.

- Chizuru, ¿puedes meter todas mis cosas del baño en otra bolsa? Y asegúrate de que el rarito no cruce el pasillo.

- ¡Lo que tú quieras, Hime!- gritó Chizuru alegremente, fulminando con la mirada a Ulquiorra- No te muevas.

Él movió sus manos rápidamente.

- No pensaba hacerlo

Mientras las chicas se movían por el apartamento, charlando animadamente, él se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y esperó, mientras sus ojos verdes se fijaban en todo cuanto pudiera. Ésa era su vida; botellas vacías en la pequeña mesa manchada, sucia y totalmente descuidada. Había algo deliciosamente triste en todo aquello… algo que guardaría dentro de su mente, para más adelante. Tal vez estuviera loco, pero ya le habían dicho que todos los músicos lo estaban, así que no era culpa suya.

Era apenas su primer día y Ulquiorra ya se había dado cuenta de que su relación sería más íntima de lo que Orihime jamás hubiera imaginado.

…

La mañana de su veintiún cumpleaños, Orihime no se sorprendió al descubrir que su adorado anfitrión ya se había marchado. Pero ella también tenía que ir a trabajar. Nada más devolver la solicitud, la joven pudo estar con Momo para ver qué hacía, mientras Rangiku se encargaba del papeleo. También pudo conocer a sus otros compañeros de trabajo y, dada la posibilidad de empezar una nueva vida, pudo olvidar que había estado vendiendo su cuerpo durante casi toda su vida. La única persona que debía saberlo era la señorita Matsumoto y aún no sabía cómo decírselo.

Fue un día bastante corto. Pudo volver a casa después de demostrar lo que había aprendido con Momo, con un par de clientes. Incluso recibió un batido gratis, por ser su cumpleaños. Orihime sonreía orgullosa, mientras regresaba a Las Noches. Tal vez ese trabajo no estuviera tan mal. Había oído historias horribles acerca de jefes asquerosos y atractivas compañeras de trabajo, pero todos a los que había conocido eran muy agradables.

Nada más llegar a la puerta del apartamento, descubrió algo nuevo; justo debajo del número, había algo escrito a rotulador, que decía "**Cuidado con el dragón**". Nada más abrir la puerta, Ulquiorra salió de la cocina, con una botella de refresco en la mano.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Inoue- dijo, bastante animado- ¿Te gusta tu regalo de cumpleaños?

Orihime arrancó el mensaje de la puerta y entró, decidida a hacérselo tragar. Sin embargo, Ulquiorra puso una mano delante, impidiéndola acercarse.

- ¡Espera!- colocó la botella sobre la mesa y la invitó a acercarse- Siéntate- le ordenó, indicándole la silla del piano- y dame un momen… ¡au!- acabó la frase, pues la joven le había pegado el mensaje en la frente- Supongo que me lo merezco.

- Por supuesto- murmuró ella, sentándose donde le había indicado- ¿Qué es?

Ulquiorra se quitó la pegatina de la frente y se sentó junto a ella, levantando la tapa de las teclas.

- Tu _verdadero_ regalo de cumpleaños- aclaró. Entonces, para sorpresa de la joven, le cogió del mentó y le dirigió la cabeza hacia otra dirección, mirándola por un instante- Bien- se volvió al piano y, pasado un momento, empezó a tocarlo.

Orihime esperaba el clásico "cumpleaños feliz", pero la melodía que escuchó era algo totalmente distinto, algo que nadie joven podría haber creado. Aquel sonido hizo que su corazón latiera tan fuerte, que deseó profundamente sujetarle las manos y obligarle a detenerse. Pero no pudo. Se mantuvo cordial, absorbiendo la tortuosa y triste pieza. Y, a pesar de no haberla escuchado nunca- sabía claramente que no- no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de familiaridad. Cuando hubo terminado, la última nota se mantuvo en el aire, como si fuera un fantasma, empujado por una suave caricia.

- … ¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó ella, en un suspiro, temiendo distorsionar la última y volátil nota.

- Un _improviso_- contestó él, tapando las teclas de nuevo- y significa exactamente lo que parece.

- ¿Has _improvisado_ todo esto?- los ojos de Orihime se abrieron de par en par.

Él se quedó mirando a sus manos, como si fuera la primera vez.

- No la he escrito, pero sí la he ensayado…- entonces, dejó escapar una especie de carcajada y se levantó, girando la cabeza hacia ella- ¿Te ha gustado?

Orihime fue incapaz de mentirle.

- Me ha encantado- se sinceró.

- Bien- movió la mano- Admira mi genialidad todo lo que quieras.

Sabía que aquello había sido una broma, pero hubo algo extraño en la manera de decirlo, como si el humor no se hubiese compaginado con el comentario. Orihime lo miró mientras caminaba, con la botella de refresco en la mano, de manera sospechosa. Cada vez estaba más claro que escondía algo de ella, pero, ¿qué clase de secretos tendría un chico como Ulquiorra?

**Continuará**

_¡Ay, qué bonito! Qué detalle ha tenido Ulquiorra con ese regalo de cumpleaños; creo que Hime está más emocionada que con la pulsera de Sora. Está claro que ella va a devolverle esa inspiración, aunque con lo raro que es Ulquiorra, no sé yo si lo asumirá bien. El juego de las preguntas ha estado bastante divertido, sobre todo por las que hacía Ulquiorra. Me gusta ese toque de ingenuidad y sinceridad que le ha dado la autora; creo que es igual que en el manga en ese aspecto. Es una mezcla de niño ingenuo y adulto psicópata XD. Al final va a parecerse más a L (de "Death Note") de lo que la gente cree. Por otro lado, creo que Hime está pasándolo mal, no sólo por lo que ya ha vivido, sino por la vergüenza que siente, como al enseñarle el piso, por ejemplo. Pero bueno, menos mal que a nuestro Ulquiorra esas cosas no le importan. Espero poder subir pronto el siguiente cap. Un beso!_

_**BellaRukia**__: hola! Ya, la pobre tiene que estar bastante mal para pedirle ayuda a un desconocido… pero, al final, le vendrá mejor a Ulquiorra de lo que él cree. ¿Qué tal él en este cap? A mí me ha parecido tan tierno e ingenua… Sencillamente, genial XD. Y ya la canción que le ha compuesto a Orihime ha sido totalmente increíble. Espero subir pronto el siguiente cap! Un beso!_

_**Yagami Vongola**__: sí, ya viven juntos! Y han empezado enseguida a tener sus primeras discusiones Xd. A ver cómo se desarrolla la convivencia. Un beso!_

_**Princess Kitty1**__: hi! Yeah, i'd loved describing Paco! I love the way Hime treats Ulquiorra like a crazy freak, even if he's completely serious. I also like the way you describe him; i think you've Split up his personality very well. On one side he's innocent, like a Little boy, but on the other side he can be a total psycho. I love it. I'm glad you like y translations, really and I hope you'll also like this chapter. See you in chapter 7!_

_**Zalachenko**__: hola! Sí, a mí me encanta el angst de esta pareja y, la verdad, creo que en este fic las cosas aparecen muy claras, desde el principio, en ese sentido. Ahora parece que la situación se está normalizando e incluso Hime parece más contenta, pero seguro que dentro de poco saldrán a la luz los escabrosos secretos de ambos. Espero que sea pronto! Un beso!_


	7. Prodigio

_La historia pertenece a __**Princess Kitty1**_

**Prodigio**

Dos días después de su cumpleaños, Orihime se dio cuenta, consternada, que aún no había devuelto la ropa que Ulquiorra le había prestado. La camisa y los pantalones colgaban, junto al resto de sus prendas, del antes vacío armario que había al lado de la cocina y que ella había empezado a utilizar para su propia ropa. Era bastante grande. Ulquiorra no lo usaba porque tenía el suyo propio en frente de la puerta, así que le permitió que guardara allí su ropa y sus zapatos.

- Tus cosas no pueden estar por cualquier sitio- dijo, antes de echarle una mirada que la joven conocía bien, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos; los ojos entrecerrados, la engreída sonrisita que se dibujaba en uno de los lados de su boca, totalmente diabólica: Paco estaba a punto de salir de su jaula- Si no, mis vecinos podrían pensar que una prostituta se aloja en mi casa.

Si Orihime hubiese sabido el tiempo que estaría allí, habría empezado a contar los días hasta que se marchara. Pero, por el momento, la joven tuvo que conformarse con imaginarse estrangulándolo con sus medias, mientras quizá llamase a Chizuru para pedirle ayuda para tirar el cuerpo por la ventana, aprovechando que estuviera inconsciente. Cando la policía llegase, ya estaría cerca de la frontera canadiense o tal vez montara una escena entre lágrimas, fingiendo que había sido un suicidio.

Orihime miró por encima de su hombro. Ulquiorra estaba sentado en la mesa, mirando detenidamente un cuaderno que usaba para componer canciones. La joven observó que la página ya estaba totalmente escrita, entonces, ¿por qué la miraba con tanta atención, igual que una hora atrás?

- Oye- llamó su atención- tengo que devolver esta ropa.

Ulquiorra asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, con un suave "hmm", mientras golpeaba el lapicero contra la hoja, aunque sin mirarla. Orihime apartó la vista y sacó la ropa del armario, cogiéndola con sumo cuidado, antes de cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó con impaciencia- No sé dónde vive su dueña.

Ulquiorra se pasó una mano por su pelo negro, que recuperó su posición al instante y la chica deseó que su melena pudiera hacer lo mismo.

- Estoy ocupado- respondió él, aunque ella no le viera para nada ocupado con… lo que sea que estuviera haciendo- No sabes el lenguaje de signos, ¿verdad?

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

- No.

- Eso es un problema, porque la amable chica que te dejó eso es muda- finalmente apartó los ojos del papel, giró la silla y la miró, cruzándose de brazos y golpeando el lapicero contra su propia piel. Por supuesto, no le hizo ninguna gracia centrarse en ella durante esos escasos segundos- ¿Por casualidad has conocido a Nelliel? Es la chica francesa que vive en el sexto piso aunque, la verdad, no me sorprendería que hubieses huido de ella.

Orihime rió.

- Sí que la he conocido- se quedó pensativa, recordando a la estrambótica extranjera de pelo verde, a la que, por suerte, había evitado durante los últimos días- Me ayudó a buscar mi pulsera.

- Bien, bien- Ulquiorra alcanzó la libreta, pensó durante unos instantes y se levantó de la mesa, pasando al lado de Orihime, para llegar a la cocina. Abrió un cajón cercano al frigorífico, alcanzó una pequeña libreta, escribió algo y le ofreció la nota a la chica- Éste es su número de apartamento. Si te recibe su novio, dile que me debe dinero y, que si no me lo devuelve para el viernes, se lo haré pagar.

- ¿Cómo vas a hacérselo pagar?- preguntó ella, incapaz de resistir la curiosidad de saber cómo se vengaría el meticuloso pianista. Él se encogió de hombros.

- Le diré a Nel que ha vuelto a engañarla. Tal vez no parezca demasiado fuerte, pero cuando veas lo que ocurre a continuación, creerás que el mundo ha llegado a su fin- la ahuyentó con la mano- Vete. Si vuelves a molestarme, te pegaré los zapatos al suelo del pasillo y escribiré en medio del ascensor a qué te dedicas.

- Joder, Paco, ¿por qué no te tomas algo para la regla?- escupió Orihime, quitándole la nota de las manos y saliendo a pasos agigantados del apartamento, dejando a Ulquiorra en la cocina preguntándose quién sería Paco. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? Recientemente estaba más insufrible, si es que eso era posible. La noche anterior llegó más tarde de lo normal y, nada más entrar, se dirigió a su habitación, sin ni siquiera decirle algo y, esa mañana, los ruidos infernales de unos palillos le habían despertado; seguro que le provocaban pesadillas.

- Bueno- murmuró gruñona, mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían- tal vez le compre una piñata para que se le pase el berrinche.

- ¡Suena divertido!- la joven tragó saliva de la sorpresa, al comprender que el ascensor no estaba vacío. En la esquina, un Gin Ichimaru pasaba inadvertido, el hombre de pelo plateado que se ocupaba de la conserjería del edificio. Su sonrisa inalterable se ensanchó más, al comprender que la había sorprendido- Lo siento, señorita Inoue.

Orihime se colocó a su lado.

- No importa- tomó una profunda bocanada de aire para calmar su corazón y apretó el botón número seis. Era muy fácil llevarse bien con Gin, aunque su sonrisa llegara a dar miedo- Oye, ¿qué tipo de tampones crees que usa Ulquiorra? Creo que dentro de poco, tendrá el periodo.

- Hmm… Tal vez dependa de si es virgen o no- Gin curvó su dedo índice en el aire, acariciando el pulgar- Aunque, siendo tan delgado, seguro que usa los pequeños.

Orihime se echó a reír. Había conocido más a Gin, desde que se registrara como residente en Las Noches- por supuesto, eso fue idea de Ulquiorra- y era normalmente la persona a la que acudía, cuando tenía problemas. Le alegraba poder, por lo menos, reírse con él. Si no lo conociera tanto, juraría que ese humor le recordaba al de alguien… aunque no sabía el de quién.

- Bien. Creo que también le compraré protectores para la ropa interior.

El ascensor se detuvo en el sexto piso rápidamente.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Gin, mientras la joven avanzaba por el pasillo.

- Al infierno, creo- contestó Orihime directamente. Se lamentó de no haber cogido algo para remediar el dolor de cabeza, que seguramente le provocase Nel. Al volver la vista a la nota que Ulquiorra le había dado, observó otra cosa que había escrita, nítidamente, al lado del número. _La chica en cuestión se llama Tia Harribel. No le preguntes por su cara_. Ella frunció el ceño. Bueno, fuera lo que fuese lo que pretendía decirle, lo descubriría pronto.

Orihime llamó a la puerta indicada y esperó. De algún rincón del pasillo, puedo escuchar música pop my alta, mientras una voz gritaba instrucciones.

- _¡Venga, chicas! ¡Intentadlo de nuevo! ¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro! ¡Arriba esas piernas!_

Antes de poder investigar, se oyó un ruido y la puerta se abrió, revelando la presencia de Neliel Tu Oderschvank en todo su franco-germano esplendor. Olía muy bien y llevaba un vestido azul cielo, largo hasta los pies. Sus ojos brillaron de emoción al ver a Orihime.

- ¡Señorita Invitada!- gritó de felicidad, antes de acercarse y besarle ambas mejillas- ¡Has vuelto! Encontraste tu pulsera, ¿_vrai_?

Parecía que hubieran pasado años, desde aquel maravilloso día en el que Ulquiorra le pareció un amable y dulce enviado de la felicidad y caridad.

- Sí, lo hice. Gracias por tu ayuda. Eh… Voy a vivir aquí durante un tiempo, así que tal vez deberías dejar de llamarme "invitada"…- sugirió- Me llamo Orihime Inoue.

- Orihime… ¿como la princesa de la leyenda?

La susodicha pestañeó de la sorpresa. No sabía a qué había venido eso.

- Sí… No hay mucha gente que lo sepa.

Nel aplaudió con alegría.

- ¡Es que doy clases de Mitología, en la Universidad!- entonces, recordó sus modales y se apartó- ¡Por favor, entra! Mi novio ha vuelto a salir. Dice que está trabajando más horas para poder pagarle al señor Schiffer lo que le debe, pero creo que en realidad está con… cómo se dice… con alguna guarra cualquiera- completó, con una nota de violencia, tal y como Orihime observó, al entrar en su pequeño apartamento.

- Qué asco- repuso Orihime, fríamente- ¿Por qué no cortas con él?

Nel la miró por un momento. Entonces, se rió y apartó la vista.

- ¡Porque lo quiero, claro!- la joven movió las manos como si Orihime hubiese preguntado lo más absurdo del mundo, mientras que a la pelirroja le entraron ganas de darle una bofetada- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó, observando la ropa que llevaba- ¡Oh! ¿Quieres devolverle a la señorita Harribel sus cosas?

- Sí, pero, por lo visto, tengo que saber el lenguaje de signos…

- ¡_Oui_! La señorita Harribel lleva años sin pronunciar palabra- Nel meneó la cabeza con tristeza- ¡Pero yo puedo ayudarte!- buscó las llaves, encontrándolas en el sofá. Orihime esperó pacientemente a que Nel cogiera sus cosas y cerrara la puerta del apartamento, antes de salir- ¿En qué piso vives?- preguntó la joven francesa, caminando con ganas hacia el ascensor.

- En el cuarto- Orihime contestó- con Ulquiorra- añadió finalmente.

Intuyendo nuevos cotilleos, Nel susurró animada, mientras sus ojos ardían de la curiosidad.

- ¿No me digas?

- No es nada, en realidad- continuó Orihime- Preferiría _no_ vivir con él, es horrible. Aunque la verdad es que sus normas me vienen bastante bien.

- ¿Un horror?- las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambas salieron- ¿El señor Schiffer, un horror? No, no, no, señorita Orihime. Te equivocas- la riñó Nel, apretando el botón número tres- El señor Schiffer es un hombre muy bueno. Tal vez sea muy callado y extraño, pero es buena persona- asintió, muy segura de sí misma- Aquí todos le queremos y respetamos.

Orihime miró a Nel muy sorprendida, como si hubiera dicho algo absolutamente increíble.

- ¿Hay algún otro Schiffer en el edificio?- preguntó, para cerciorarse. Por fin se había asentado su teoría de la doble personalidad. ¿Es que todo el mundo lo consideraba como una especia de santo? Ella misma se había convencido en un principio… hasta que, poco a poco, había llegado a conocer bien a Paco.

Nel negó con la cabeza.

- No os comprendo a ninguno; ni a ti, ni a Grimmjow, mi novio. Él no, cómo se dice, no se fía del señor Schiffer. Lo considera como una especie de amenaza. Cuando lo dice, yo sólo me río y le digo "¡pero, _mon cher_, si es más bajito que yo!" ¿Cómo podría, alguien tan bajito, ser malo?

Orihime sintió escalofríos en el brazo. Aquello era muy extraño. ¿Y si era algún psicópata? No; en ese caso, el doctor Aizen se lo habría dicho. Además, el psicólogo había sido my convincente. Tal vez hubiera alguna especia de conspiración en Las Noches. ¿Y si, por error, había ido a parar a un edificio de enfermos? La joven miró a Nel, algo asustada. ¿Acaso pensaban experimentar con ella? Oh, cómo le habría gustado llevar el gaseador que llevaba en el bolso…

- ¡Ya hemos llegado!- anunció Nel, al tiempo que el ascensor abría sus puertas, en la tercera planta. El apartamento que buscaban no estaba demasiado alejado y, al llegar, Nel dio unos golpes rítmicos en la puerta, sugiriendo a Orihime que los memorizara, para posteriores visitas- ¡Señorita Harribel, soy Neliel! ¡Traigo compañía!

Un momento después la puerta se abrió y apareció una mujer alta, de piel oscura, pelo rubio y de complexión deportiva. Orihime supo al instante lo que había querido decir Ulquiorra, al advertirle de que no le preguntase por su cara; la boca de la mujer estaba completamente tapada por el cuello de su chaqueta, sin nada debajo, lo que resultaba bastante extraño, porque el resto de su pecho apenas quedaba oculto. Nel empujó a Orihime hacia delante, animándola a hablar.

- Eh… Hola- comenzó, deseando golpearse a sí misma- Me llamo Orihime Inoue y quería devolverle esto…- con las manos temblorosas, le ofreció la ropa a la mujer- Ulquiorra se las pidió hace unos días. Siento no habérselas traído antes… pero muchas gracias por habérmelas dejado. Me han servido de mucho.

La mujer cogió las ropas sin decir nada, aunque miró a Orihime de manera amable. Entonces, dijo algo con las manos, que Nel rápidamente tradujo.

- Pregunta si eres nueva en el edificio.

Orihime sonrió.

- Sí, así que supongo que nos veremos a menudo.

Tia Harribel volvió a asentir y las invitó a entrar en su apartamento. Orihime observó que aqél era mucho más grande que el de Ulquiorra; ¿acaso, en Las Noches, los pisos eran más grandes cuanto más arriba estaban? Estaba impecable y la joven observó que, en la pared, había un retrato en el que salía Halibel, más joven, con otras tres chicas vestidas igual y sonriendo. Una de ellas tenía la piel tan morena como la de Halibel, mientras que las otras eran más pálidas. La dueña del piso era la única rubia del grupo. Orihime miró a Nel interrogante, señalando el cuadro.

- Te lo explicaré más tarde- susurró Nel, como respuesta.

La mujer alta regresó y le entregó a Orihime un vale para una tienda, examinándolo la más joven con curiosidad.

- La señorita Harribel tiene una boutique de ropa en el distrito de Hueco Mundo- explicó Nel- y los vecinos nuevos pueden coger algo gratis de allí.

- ¡Oh!- Orihime volvió a mirar a la mujer muda, que entrecerró sus punzantes ojos verdes, dando a entender que, tal vez, sonriera bajo el cuello de su chaqueta- Muchísimas gracias- y la señorita Harribel volvió a acompañarlas a la puerta, despidiéndose de ellas. Orihime y Nel volvieron al ascensor, habiendo cumplido la misión- No quiero parecer maleducada, pero lo del cuello es bastante raro…

Nel asintió.

- Es una historia muy triste. Hace unos años, la señorita Harribel conducía un coche, pero perdió el control y se salió de la carretera. Fue un accidente terrible… Salió incluso en las noticias- movió la cabeza- Lo peor fue que sus tres hermanas pequeñas, que iban en el coche con ella, murieron, al instante o por las heridas. La señorita Harribel no ha vuelto a hablar desde entonces. Es una pena.

Orihime suspiró, volviendo la vista hacia el apartamento que acababan de dejar, al tiempo que el ascensor se abría. Pobre mujer…

- ¡_Bonjour_, doctor Granz!

La voz de Nel llamó su atención. En el ascensor estaba el médico de pelo rosa, con un montón de papeles en una mano e instrumentos médicos en la otra.

- ¡_Bonjour_, Neliel! Y a usted también, señorita Inoue. ¿Por qué no me sorprendo?- se apartó, para dejarlas pasar, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Va a ver al señor Luisenbarn, del segundo piso? Yo iré más tarde- dijo Nel, girándose hacia Orihime, para darle explicaciones- El señor Luisenbarn es un pariente lejano de mi familia de Alemania. Vive en el segundo piso y se encargó de buscarnos un apartamento a mi novio y a mí, cuando vinimos de Francia. Tiene noventa años pero, por suerte, está bien de salud.

- Y yo atiendo de sus necesidades médicas- aclaró Szayel, sintiéndose bastante orgulloso de sí mismo- Señorita Inoue, ¿qué tal le va la vida con Ulquiorra?

- Asquerosa- respondió ella tristemente, intentando controlar sus ganas de criticarlo, en vano- Es sarcástico, malo, malcriado, teatrero, manipulador, se comporta como un imbécil cuando no tiene razón y tiene doble personalidad. Lo odio desde lo más profundo de mi ser y, si pudiera, lo tiraría por las escaleras y me reiría al ver que su cuerpo se esparce por todo el suelo.

Szayel y Nel intercambiaron miradas de confusión, hasta que él contestó.

- ¿Está segura de que está hablando de _Ulquiorra_? ¿Pelo negro, ojos verdes, bajito y con expresión tristona?

- El mismo- murmuró Orihime, observando que nadie había apretado ningún botón, así que el ascensor seguía parado- Y eso que llevo menos de una semana viviendo con él. Espero no quedarme más de un mes aquí- suspiró- La verdad es que no sería tan malo, si no cambiara de humor con tanta facilidad. Tiene que tener un trastorno de la personalidad o algo parecido- cuando sale su otro yo, lo llamo Paco- porque también tiene momentos de amabilidad, como el día de mi cumpleaños… Tocó una canción preciosa con el piano.

- ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¡Espera un momento!- Szayel dejó caer sus cosas y tanto él como la francesa se acercaron a Orihime, con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿_Tocó_ algo para ti?

- ¿Ya la habías escuchado antes? ¿Cómo el "Claro de luna" o "Rapsodia en Blue"?- preguntó Nel.

Orihime se pegó a la pared. Esa gente estaba acercándose _demasiado_ a ella.

- No, no la había escuchado antes, pero no sé mucho de música clásica. Tal vez haya tocado la pieza más conocida del mundo y yo no me haya dado cuenta.

- ¿Cómo sonaba?- se interesó Szayel.

- Eh… ¿Triste?- recordó cómo las notas invadieron su corazón, queriendo estrujar a ese pobre y abusado órgano- Rozaba lo depresivo- entonces se dio cuenta de que aquel repentino interés era algo más que curiosidad- ¿Por qué lo preguntáis?

El médico y la francesa se apartaron, compartiendo una mirada, antes de seguir hablando.

- Señorita Orihime, ¿sabes con quién estás viviendo?- quiso saber Nel, amablemente. Orihime frunció el ceño.

- Sí. Con Ulquiorra Schiffer, un músico emocionalmente inestable lo que, ahora que lo pienso, tampoco es tan extraño-

- ¡No, no, idiota!- Szayel meneó la cabeza, sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado, mirando con ansia a Nel para que siguiera ella. La chica de pelo verde tomó aire, como si estuviera a punto de dar una clase de Historia, importantísima, para los alumnos de un instituto.

- El señor Ulquiorra Schiffer- dijo, despacio- es un prodigio del piano, considerado como un genio dentro de la música clásica. Lleva componiendo desde que tenía tres años, dio su primer concierto a los cinco, ha estado en muchísimos programas de radio y televisión y ha dado muchas entrevistas. A los doce escribió un musical para Broadway utilizando sólo el piano, aunque otros instrumentos lo acompañaron.

- Y no te olvides de la ópera- añadió Szayel, cruzando los brazos.

- Ah, sí. También ha compuesto musicales y letras para una ópera, llamada "L'acqua Della Vita", "El agua de la vida" en italiano- aclaró Nel- Sus obras son tan conocidas que puedes encontrarlas en recopilatorios de piano. Yo misma escuché una de sus canciones, en una cafetería no muy lejos de aquí.

- Yo escuché otra en una librería, la semana pasada.

- El caso es- Nel cogió a Orihime de los hombros- que, hace seis años, Ulquiorra dejó de tocar repentinamente. Canceló actuaciones, tours… Desapareció de la faz de la Tierra. Nadie sabía por qué, ni sabía a dónde había ido…

- Excepto nosotros- tomó la palabra Szayel, frunciendo el ceño- Nel y Grimmjow aún no habían llegado, pero imagínate la sorpresa que nos llevamos los inquilinos de este edificio cuando vimos que el conocidísimo compositor de dieciocho años, Ulquiorra Schiffer, estaba buscando casa aquí, en Las Noches- suspiró- Nadie le ha preguntado nunca por qué desapareció tan repentinamente… y él tampoco ha querido hablar de ello. Lo poco que ha tocado han sido canciones como el "Claro de Luna" o canciones para nuestra fiesta anual.

- Sin embargo, sus vecinos dicen que, en ocasiones, han oído que intentaba componer algo, aunque nunca llega muy lejos- los labios de Nel se separaron, formando un rostro de tristeza.

- Le ocurriera lo que le ocurriera, está claro que quebró su inspiración- dedujo Szayel- pensándolo bien, parece que haya pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que compuso algo alegre.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Orihime.

- Él solía escribir todo tipo de canciones, pero los últimos discos que lanzó al mercado fueron tan oscuros y siniestros, que los críticos decían que tenían pesadillas- el doctor tembló- y tenían razón. Los últimos discos fueron… Dios. Tenía que estar jodido de la cabeza para componer eso, con perdón de la expresión.

Orihime se mantuvo delante de ellos. Era extraño, pero se sentía… traicionada. ¿Había estado viviendo con él el suficiente tiempo para que supiera que ella era una prostituta, pero no para contarle que era una celebridad acabada por la angustia? El vacío de sus armarios tal vez explicaran su mal humor y la discusión que había tenido por teléfono se presentaba mucho más interesante, con esos nuevos datos. Aún así, tendría que andarse con cuidado. Estaba realmente molesta.

- Ah- dijo Orihime, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado- Bueno, viene bien saberlo, Gracias por decírmelo.

Nel apretó los botones cuatro, seis y ocho, para ellos, poniendo en marcha el ascensor, aunque tanto ella como Szayel parecían estar absortos en sus pensamientos.

- No ha escuchado ninguna de sus composiciones…

- … ninguna que sepa, al menos…

- … entonces, ¿podría haber tocado algo del pasado?- terminó Nel, algo insegura.

Orihime recordó el cuaderno de notas que había estado mirando Ulquiorra, además de lo que le había dicho al acabar la canción.

- No, creo que no, porque me dijo que lo había improvisado- les informó- y hoy la estaba escribiendo.

- Oh, Dios mío- los ojos de Szayel se perdieron en el vacío.

- ¡Esto es _magnifique_!- gritó Nel, mientras el ascensor llegaba a la cuarta planta- ¡Señorita Orihime, infórmanos si compone algo más, por favor! ¡Oh, estoy muy nerviosa! ¡Tengo que llamar a Grimmjow para decírselo!

- Sí…- Orihime salió del ascensor y se despidió de ellos- Ya nos veremos. Adiós.

La irritación crecía por momentos, dentro de ella. Necesitaba un cigarro para calmarse o una cerveza para poder pensar o alguna droga dura que consiguiera hacerle olvidar lo enfadada que estaba con Ulquiorra. Pero no tenía nada de eso, así que, cuando entró en el apartamento y lo vio anotando algo en la libreta, cerró la puerta de un brusco golpe y cruzó sus brazos. Él ni siquiera pestañeó.

- He vuelto.

- Has tardado bastante- dijo Ulquiorra, distraídamente.

Orihime fue derecha hacia la consola que se encontraba bajo la televisión, abriendo el cajón donde guardaba sus discos. Después de descubrir algunos discos de piano, varios álbumes de rock clásico y algunos conciertos en vivo, encontró unos sin etiquetar, escondidos detrás de los demás. Los cogió y leyó los títulos. _1995-1997, final_. _Colección de piano II, final_. _L'acqua della vita, sin letra_. Tenía al menos doce en la mano; las última ediciones, antes de salir a la venta. Orihime se quedó boquiabierta.

- Oye, muchas gracias por contarme que eres una celebridad y esas cosas- bromeó ella, colocando los discos en su sitio- Aunque tampoco es que me importe demasiado y ha sido divertido que me lo hayan contado otros. Me ha hecho sentirme como una imbécil.

Al cerrar el cajón y levantarse, tragó saliva al encontrarse a Ulquiorra justo detrás. _No_ estaba muy contento.

- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?- su voz sonaba aún más grave. A Orihime le costó aún más contener su ira.

- ¿Y qué más da? Todo el puto edificio lo sabe, ¿no?

Los ojos de Ulquiorra se entrecerraron y Orihime podría haber jurado que escuchó su mandíbula rechinando.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo- gruñó.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡_Ellos_ no viven contigo y, aún así, saben cosas que yo debería saber! Muy justo, ¿no?

- ¡Cállate!- Orihime gritó asustada al ver que, sin preaviso, el hombre clavó su puño en la pared justo detrás de ella. Seguramente, el ruido sordo asustara a los vecinos. Antes de que pudiera ni siquiera pensar en escapar, él le cogió del hombro y la empujó contra la pared, empotrándola contra ella- Claro que es justo- bufó, clavando su verde mirada en la gris de ella- Tú eres mi invitada, mujer, así que te diré lo que me dé la puta gana decirte y, si no puedes soportarlo, tienes la puerta ahí mismo.

- Si tanto quieres que me largue, ¿por qué no me echas tú?- musitó, odiándose a sí misma por estar tan aterrorizada.

Ulquiorra no contestó. Examinó sus manos, sobre todo aquélla con la que había golpeado la pared. Sus nudillos sangraban y todo su brazo temblaba del dolor.

- Joder- se apartó de ella, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y buscando las llaves- Volveré dentro de un rato.

Orihime lo observó marcharse. Sus temblorosas piernas cedieron, cuando la puerta principal se cerró tras él. La pregunta del millón era _quién_ demonios sería, cuando regresara.

**Continuará**

_¡Hola! Vaya, vaya, así que ése era el secreto tan oculto de Ulquiorra… Pues no me extraña que Nel y Szayel se hayan sorprendido al descubrir que le había compuesto una canción a Hime! Y ha salido otro personaje más: Harribel. Espero que vaya apareciendo cada vez más, porque me gusta bastante y presiento que se llevará bien con Hime. En cuanto a Ulquiorra… vaya pronto que le ha entrado! Ya vuelve a ser el Ulqui que conocíamos, con sus rarezas de siempre. ¿A dónde habrá ido? Bueno, no creo que tarde mucho en subir el siguiente cap, así que ya lo veremos. Un beso!_

_**Princess Kitty1**__: Hi! Yeah, I think that the relionship between Ulquiorra and Hime is starting to chance but poor Ulquiorra doesn't understand her jokes. He's so innocent! I'm glad you like my translations, because sometimes it's really hard to adapt some dialogues. Anyway, I think Orihime is starting to really lose her temper, because Ulquiorra is so difficult to live with! I hope he isn't mad about founding Orihime knows his secret… tank you!_

_**Orihime Sweet Princess**__: hola! Veo que no has podido contenerte… la verdad es que yo tampoco! Bueno, no la he leído entera, pero sí algunas escenas muy impactantes, a las que espero llegar cuanto antes. Me alegra mucho que, aún así, sigas leyendo la traducción y espero poder seguirla lo más rápido que pueda. Jajajajaja! Pobre Ulquiorra, no entiende la mitad de las bromas de Orihime XD. Un beso!_

_**Emo Romantica 03**__: hola! Gracias por el review! Me alegra que te haya gustado; al verdad es que el tema (y el resumen) son tan realistas que no sé si habrá mucha gente que la lea… pero bueno, espero que a vosotros os siga gustando! Un beso y gracias a ti!_

_**Ryunna-san y Yuuna-san**__: hola! Gracias por vuestros comentarios! Ais, yo también estoy deseando que pase MÁS, MUCHO MÁS entre ellos, pero creo que tendremos que esperar un poco… Bueno, esperemos que no demasiado. Un beso!_


	8. Terrores que salen de noche

_La historia original pertenece a __**Princess Kitty1**_

**Terrores que salen de noche**

Orihime dudaba entre dos opciones, tumbada en el sofá, mirando al techo mientras esperaba que el sueño llegara y la invadiera. Primero; si Ulquiorra no la echaba, ella no se iría. Podía enfadarse todo lo que quisiera, pero ella se quedaría allí hasta que él señalase la puerta y le pidiese que se marchara. Segundo; iba a evitarlo hasta que se calmara, por si decía volver a aplastar la pared, dejando una mancha de sangre en ella. La pintura podía taparlo, pero… ella no pensaba tentar a la suerte.

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando Ulquiorra regresó al apartamento y, nada más escuchar el sonido de la cerradura, la joven se echó las sábanas por encima de su cabeza y fingió estar dormida. No es que fuera incapaz de explicarle lo que hacía en la oscuridad, pero no quería que pensara que lo había estado esperando, en cualquier caso. Prefería pasar un día entero en el infierno, antes que eso.

Orihime escuchó unos pasos dirigiéndose a la cocina. Segundos después, oyó cómo un armario se abría, el sonido de los vasos chocando entre sí y los ruidos de una botella al abrirse, hasta que consiguió hacerlo. Después, un instante de silencio y el sonido del vaso al depositarse en el fregadero. Ella se mantuvo tan quieta como pudo, al escuchar los pasos aproximándose. Se detuvieron al borde de la cama. La joven ardió en deseos de abrir los ojos para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero él seguramente la hubiese descubierto. Pero, ¿por qué estaba ahí parado? ¿De verdad esperaba que se hubiese marchado?

Pasó un minuto. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? S mente se imaginó todo tipo de situaciones asquerosas, pero no escuchó nada. Sólo… la respiración. Quería mirar. La curiosidad la estaba matando. Justo cando estuvo a punto de rendirse, Orihime escuchó el sonido de sus pies alejándose, hasta llegar a la esquina del salón en la que se encontraba el piano. Entonces, se oyó perfectamente el sonido de la tapa de las teclas levantándose. La chica abrió los ojos, aunque sabía que no sería capaz de verle la cara, pues había una especie de pared que separaba la entrada del salón. Entonces esperó y escuchó.

Y él empezó a tocar. Su respiración se condensó en su garganta, mientras las suaves notas invadían el apartamento. Los sonidos graves predominaban en la melodía, lo que le habría extrañado, de no haberlo visto antes aporreando la pared. Tal vez la mano derecha le doliera tanto, que no podía hacer otra cosa más que apoyar a la izquierda, con los coros… Se trataba de algo que Orihime ya había escuchado antes, algo que, en su opinión, era muy difícil de eliminar.

_Es tan suave…_ pensó, cerrando los ojos. Parecía irreal que alguien como Ulquiorra, con esa horrible personalidad y comportamiento imposible, pudiera crear algo tan bello. Si no le hubiera desquiciado así, pensó con tristeza, nunca habría escuchado algo tan pacífico para las almas atormentadas, tan aliviador para un corazón roto, un delicioso sueño para los dormidos.

Y, en sus sueños, lo vio, destacando en la oscuridad de la noche lluviosa.

_Por favor, por favor… Que alguien me mire_.

Y él dejó caer su paraguas, cayó tan bajo como ella, la cogió entre sus brazos y la llevó a la cima del mundo.

Orihime se despertó de un impulso. Se incorporó despacio, frotándose los ojos. La luz del sol traspasaba la ventana, detrás de la mesa del comedor, cubriendo a la joven con rayos dorados. ¿Qué había sido eso? El piano estaba abandonado en la esquina y, por un momento, se centró en el silencio de la sala, antes de ver la hora en el reproductor de DVD: las _8:45_ y Ulquiorra ya se había marchado.

…

- ¿Un regalo para un compañero de piso cabreado?- intervino Rangiku en el bar, habiendo escuchado la conversación de Orihime y Momo. Ambas se encontraban en su posición estándar, detrás de la barra, donde hablaban de los clientes o de las mesas vacías. Orihime ya sabía muchas cosas de Momo; la semana siguiente empezaría el instituto, amaba el otoño y tenía un novio que sus padres y amigos no aceptaban, por ser mucho mayor que ella. Rangiku nunca lo había visto, aunque fuese muchos días al trabajo a buscar a Momo, aunque la sobre-protectora jefa se mostró contraria a que alguien tan joven e inocente saliera con una persona mucho mayor. _Al final, habrá problemas_, decía, con un tono muy maternal.

Orihime continuó ordenando, de manera ausente, los lápices de colores que acompañaban los menús infantiles.

- Sí… Necesito una buena ofrenda de paz- concluyó, al ver que era parcialmente culpable del arrebato de Ulquiorra y, por tanto, tenía que disculparse… sobre todo si se había hecho daño en la mano, aunque eso no fuera totalmente su culpa.

- Los dulces siempre funcionan. ¿Cómo le gustan?- preguntó educadamente Momo.

A parte del chocolate de la nevera, Orihime no había visto a Ulquiorra comiendo dulces. Pero, pensándolo bien, tal vez hubiera algo que le arrancar una sonrisa a cualquiera.

- ¡Oh, ya lo tengo! ¡Muchas gracias, Momo!- la abrazó tiernamente, pues también sabía que a la pequeña era muy afectiva y le encantaban los abrazos. Era como llevarse bien con una versión dosificada de Nel, lo que llevaba mejor.

- Yo iba a decir que podrías darle un tratamiento de belleza- propuso Rangiku, examinándose las uñas- A mí me encantaría.

Orihime soltó una carcajada.

- He olvidado decir que mi compañero de piso es un chico- informó a las otras dos chicas, entre risitas. Si le regalase eso a Ulquiorra, probablemente se marcharía al momento, sobre todo si le sugería que se depilara las cejas.

Momo se sonrojó.

- ¿D-De verdad?- musitó.

- ¿Y no estás saliendo con él?- Rangiku caminó por al local, ofreciendo a los clientes de las mesas una perfecta visión de su escote- ¿Es gay?

- No me sorprendería que así fuera- repuso Orihime- Su apartamento está muy limpio, viste a la moda _y_ sabe cocinar- se colocó un mechó de pelo detrás de la oreja y sonrió a la familia que acababa de llegar- Dejando de lado su sexualidad, ayer me pasé del límite e hice que se enfadara mucho- y se pusiera violento, olvidó decir- así que le compraré un pastel.

Rangiku suspiró, molesta.

- De la tienda de Urahara, supongo. Tiene los únicos pasteles de la ciudad que están mejores que los nuestros, aunque me cueste admitirlo- dijo, con un mohín.

Orihime le dio unas palmaditas amistosas.

- Pero tus tortillas son mucho mejores.

- Eso también es cierto.

Al acabar su turno, la joven cogió un autobús para salir de Hueco Mundo y se bajó en la parada cercana a la pastelería. Tuvo que pedirle a Rangiku salir un poco antes para evitar que la tienda cerrara y, cuando por fin llegó, apenas le quedaba aliento. Dentro, Urahara acababa de salir de la trastienda con la última tarta del día, colocándola tras un cristal y tapándola con una tapa transparente.

- ¡Señorita Inoue! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos- la recibió amistosamente.

- Sí, la verdad es que sí- Orihime jadeó, llevándose una mano al pecho- ¡Uff! Lo siento, es que me he mudado hace poco.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿A dónde?- se sentó en el mostrador con una mueca insinuante, mientras tocaba la campana para llamar a los dependientes. La pequeña de mirada triste salió, con el pelo negro recogido en dos coletas y las manos escondidas en el mandil- Ururu, dale a la señorita Inoue lo de siempre.

- ¡Que sean dos, por favor! ¿Puedes ponerlas para llevar?- añadió la joven- Es que tengo que volver ya a Hueco Mundo.

Kisuke la miró de manera sugerente.

- ¿Está más cerca del trabajo?

- Para tu información- Orihime rebuscó en su monedero el dinero para pagar las tartas- ahora tengo un trabajo de verdad- dijo, dándole unos billetes- Pensé que te habrías dado cuenta de que no voy vestida como una perra.

De pronto, la pelirroja cerró los labios de golpe, recordando que Ururu estaba delante. La niña la miró con expresión afligida, mientras colocaba las tartas sobre el mostrador.

- No parece un perrito abandonado, señorita Inoue.

Qué mona. Orihime deseó llevársela con ella, pero estaba intentando hacer las paces con Ulquiorra, no molestarlo aún más.

- Gracias, Ururu. Eres una niña muy dulce- le acarició la cabeza y cogió los pasteles- ¿Cuál será el sabor del siguiente mes?

- Arándano- Kisuke se golpeó su extraño sombrero- pero te haré uno especialmente para ti, en honor a tu nuevo trabajo y todo eso.

- Eres el mejor- Orihime le ofreció una dulce sonrisa, asegurándose de que comprendiera que no iba a acostarse con él- Ya nos veremos- justo cuando estaba delante de la puerta, se giró- ¡y asegúrate de tener empleados mayores de edad!

- ¡Ururu no es mi empleada, es mi ayudante!- gritó Kisuke.

Orihime apretó las bolsas contra ella, protegiéndolas, mientras caminaba por la calle. Pensándolo bien, tal vez aquello fuese una mala idea. ¿Y si a Ulquiorra no le gustaban las tartas? Bueno, entonces ella tocaría a más. Pero le preocupaba que siguiera enfadado o continuase evitándola. Suspiró con tristeza. Siempre acababa con problemas en la convivencia. Estaba teniendo casi tantos problemas que cuando residió en un fumadero de crack, a cambio de sexo. Incluso se evitaba aguantarles el mal humor; estaban demasiado colocados como para sentir nada.

El aroma de las tartas la cubrió hasta llegar a Las Noches donde, nada más llegar, le informaron de que los ascensores no funcionaban.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Me temo que sí- respondió Gin, con su habitual sonrisa, detrás del mostrador- Mantenimiento ya está trabajando en ello y creo que esta noche ya funcionará- abrió algo más los ojos, al ver el uniforme del bar de Rangiku- ¿Trabajas en el restaurante del final de la calle? ¿Qué tal está la comida?

- Deliciosa, aunque mi opinión no es imparcial. Deberías pasarte alguna vez y comprobarlo tú mismo- propuso Orihime, mientras se preparaba mentalmente para lo que le esperaba. ¿Por qué no podía ser el cuarto piso, _literalmente_ el cuarto piso? Estaba agotada de correr por toda la ciudad.

- Tal vez cuando tenga algo de tiempo- dijo, mientras se acomodaba en su silla, como si realmente no lo tuviera- ¡Buena suerte!

Orihime no estaba contenta. Gruñó mientras observó el tramo que tendría que subir hasta llegar a su destino. Siguió haciéndolo durante los tres primeros tramos de escaleras, jadeó en las dos siguientes y se sentó en el sexto, para recuperar el aliento. Mierda, estaba en baja forma. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había hecho ejercicio? Aunque sus jadeos retumbaran en las paredes del edificio, pudo escuchar pasos acercándose. Al menos, no sería la única en sufrir aquello.

- _Chica guapa sentada en la escalera, recuperando la respiración de aspecto enfadado_.

- ¡Bien! Me gusta ésa, hermano.

Orihime giró la cabeza y descubrió dos pares de ojos observándola. Se trataba del alto y desgarbado joven y de la preadolescente que vestía provocativamente y que, para su desgracia, seguía igual.

- Esto… Hola.

La pequeña se llevó una mano a la cadera, logrando que su mínima falda se moviese y casi se percibiesen las bragas, para horror de Orihime.

- Es la segunda vez que te vemos por aquí. ¿Eres nueva?

- Supongo que podría decirse que sí- Orihime se levantó y cogió la bolsa de las tartas. Entonces, se fijó en el uniforme de la cuasi-niña; falda, chaleco, boina, un fajín con parches… ¡era una exploradora! Vaya, vaya, ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que no veía a una de _ésas_? Aunque, la verdad, no las recordaba así. ¿No seguían unas normas en cuanto a la largura de las faldas? El joven alto, quien supuso se trataría de su hermano, llevaba colgando del hombro una bolsa con cajas de galletas- ¿Estáis vendiendo galletas de las exploradoras?

- ¡Sí! ¿Quieres una caja? Normalmente, no acosaría a mis vecinos con esto, pero una zorra de mi escuadrón me ha dicho que vendería más que yo- escupió la pequeña. Dios, ¿qué lenguaje era ése…? Si Orihime hubiese dicho algo así delante de Sora, le habría lavado la boca con jabón. Y esa minifalda… La joven movió le tendió la mano- Por cierto, me llamo Lilynette y él es mi hermano mayor, Starrk. Es poeta y compositor, pero se le da fatal; de ahí que sus poemas apesten.

Starrk salió de su ensimismamiento.

- Claro que no.

Lilynette giró la vista.

- Cree que es genial porque escribió la letra de una sola canción, que nos sirve para pagar el alquiler- se acercó a Starrk, para coger la bolsa- ¡Coge la que quieras! La caja vale dos dólares.

Orihime la miró, entristecida.

- Lo siento, pero no me queda dinero- señaló la bolsa que llevaba- Si no hubiera comprado los pasteles…

- ¡Menuda puta mierda!- se enfadó Lilynette- Por ahora, sólo se las hemos vendido a Ulquiorra, aunque todos sabemos que no le gustan estas galletas- la pequeña frunció el ceño, resopló y sonrió a Orihime- Bueno, es igual. Aún nos queda casi todo el edificio y Nel siempre compra un montón. ¡Encantada de conocerte, vecina! Vamos, Starrk.

Y, así, continuaron caminando por el quinto piso. Starrk hizo una reverencia a Orihime.

- Lo que tú digas- murmuró, antes de seguir a su hermana. Estaba claro quién mandaba de los dos.

Orihime recuperó algo de energía y subió el último tramo de escaleras, mientras sus piernas se quejaban. Por suerte, si lo que dijo Gin era cierto, no volvería a pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Abrió con fuerza la puerta que conducía al pasillo, aunque no costó demasiado lograr que cediera. Y ahí, delante de ella, completamente sorprendido, se encontraba Ulquiorra.

Orihime estaba segura de que el color había desaparecido de su cara, pues sintió que la sangre se había acumulado en sus pies, impidiendo que caminara. Se miraron el uno al otro, sin decirse nada durante diez segundos, o más. Ella bajó la vista hacia su mano. Agarraba con fuerza el asa de la bolsa y sus nudillos estaban muy tensos. Dios, qué dolor… Sus ojos lo miraron de nuevo, aunque ella fue incapaz de descifrar su expresión. Joder, qué incómodo era aquello. Aclarando la garganta, Orihime fue la primera en hablar.

- H-He comprado tarta.

Ulquiorra asintió en silencio.

- Huele bien.

Silencio. Orihime bajó la vista a sus zapatos. Una pareja de mediana edad pasó por su lado, prestándoles algo de atención. Orihime volvió a subir la mirada.

- Eh… ¿Podemos hablar?

Ulquiorra asintió de nuevo y dejó que ella anduviera primero. Llegaron en silencio a la puerta del apartamento, donde él abrió y cerró la puerta, recuperando cierta intimidad. La joven divisó de inmediato las tres cajas de galletas y se enfadó de nuevo; ¿dónde estaba ese Ulquiorra tan simpático, cuando mantenían una conversación en condiciones? ¿Acaso existiría de verdad? Tal vez se ahogara en algún lugar, secuestrado por el alma demoníaca de Paco. Sin embargo, la joven escondió su enfado al recordar su propósito: disculparse, disculparse, disculparse…

- Señorita Inoue, siento lo de ayer- dijo Ulquiorra, antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca- He estado muy estresado esta semana y me equivoqué al pagarlo contigo y hablarte de ese modo.

Orihime se relajó y agachó los hombros.

- No… Soy yo quien debe disculparse- suspiró, pasando a su lado, para dejar las tartas en la mesa- Soy una zorra sin sentimientos y no tengo derecho a serlo, sobre todo después de haberme dejado quedarme aquí. Por supuesto, no me parece bien que me engañases o, mejor dicho, que no me contases algo tan importante, por eso me enfadé… pero tienes razón; tus asuntos son tus asuntos y yo no puedo meter las narices en ellos.

- Pero también tenías razón. Estás viviendo aquí y hay cosas que deberías saber… aunque eso también podría aplicarse a mí.

- Bien- lo miró y se cruzó de brazos- ¿Qué quieres saber?

Ulquiorra volvió a mirarla con la misma expresión de perrito desvalido que mostró cuando le devolvió la pulsera.

- Quiero saber porqué te convertiste en prostituta.

- Y yo quiero saber porqué dejaste de tocar el piano.

- Nunca he dejado de tocarlo, señorita Inoue. De hecho, lo comprobaste en tu cumpleaños.

- Quiero decir, porqué dejaste de tocarlo profesionalmente.

Era un punto muerto. Ninguno de los dos podía seguir. Orihime cogió una de las cajas que había comprado, la abrió y fue a la cocina a por un cuchillo. No iba a permitir que el pastel se enfriara por una discusión empatada.

- Supongo que hay algunos temas que no queremos tratar- finalizó Ulquiorra. Se sentó en el taburete del piano, mientras Orihime cortaba la tarta- Muy bien- se golpeó la barbilla, pensativo- Quiero saber lo que te molesta, señorita Inoue.

Ella soltó una risotada.

- Muchas cosas; los niños que gritan en los restaurantes, los perros pequeños que ladran, los políticos, que no me dejes fumar y, joder, a veces lo necesito…

- Pues te está yendo mejor desde que lo has dejado- contestó él, sin inmutarse- Pero no me refiero a eso. Quiero saber lo que te molesta de _mí_.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Piensas cambiar según lo que te diga?

- Por supuesto que no, pero tengo curiosidad.

Orihime soltó el tenedor y lo miró.

- Eso. Eso me molesta. Me molesta que te comportes así- ella se acercó y le apunto en el pecho, con un dedo- Eres muy educado con todo el mundo, pero te encanta burlarte de mí. ¿Por qué, Ulquiorra?

- Porque es fácil hacerlo.

- Porque es…- Orihime cerró la boca y frunció el ceño, mientras él se encogía de hombros.

- No soy agradable con _todo el mundo_. Depende de lo que tú entiendas por educación. Comprarle galletas de las exploradoras a Lilynette no significa que sea amable. Al contrario; así consigo potenciar esa ira destructiva hacia la otra chica de su equipo y, además, no pienso comérmelas. ¿Alguna vez has recibido algún regalo por Navidad y has acabado dándoselo a otra persona, porque no te gustaba?- Orihime lo miró fijamente, entreabriendo los labios- Así te tragarás una mosca- le cerró los labios con su mano herida- Mejor así.

- Serás…- gruñó ella, obligándose a apartar las manos por si sentía la necesidad de estrangularlo.

- Míralo de este modo; burlarme de ti es la única manera de mostrarme tal y como soy- se llevó las manos a los bolsillos. Orihime sintió la vibración del móvil y el chico lo miró por un momento, antes de centrarse de nuevo en ella- Durante dieciocho años lo único que hice fue sonreír y ser educado, intentando salir de aquel orfanato y agradar a la familia Ingram. Me centré en mi carrera para agradar a los demás. Soy amable- al menos, desde tu punto de vista- con mis vecinos, para que no le cuenten a todo el mundo que vivo aquí… Es una cuestión de supervivencia, de verdad- sus verdes ojos se estrecharon- ¿Y puedes creerte lo bien que sienta, después de todos estos años de fingimiento, comportarse como un maníaco, de vez en cuando?

- ¿Así que dejas que viva aquí porque soy tu saco de boxeo?

- No. Te uso como saco de boxeo porque sé que eres lo bastante fuerte como para aguantarlo- dijo, con una mueca- Si tratase así a Nelliel, acabaría llorando.

Orihime no supo cómo tomarse aquello. Estaba segura de que, de algún modo, le había hecho un cumplido, aunque no podía evitar sentir como si le hubiera golpeado en el estómago, así que no estaba segura de que se tratase totalmente de eso. Además, había otra cosa que no comprendía; estaba… estaba siendo _sincero_ con ella. ¿Desde cuándo _los_ hombres eran sinceros con ella? Era algo nuevo, extraño, que no sabía cómo afrontarlo. ¿Acaso estaba retando a su noción, fuertemente construida y probada, sobre el mundo?

- Y ahora que sabes el motivo de mi locura- Ulquiorra se levantó y sacó otro trozo de la tarta, de la bolsa- voy a disfrutar este exquisito postre.

- Espera- Orihime se acercó a él, en la cocina, volviendo a tener los pies en la tierra- Antes de nada, creo que deberíamos establecer límites a nuestros temas tabú… para evitar que haya golpes en la pared… o incluso que nos matemos entre nosotros.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Será mejor que no hablemos de ellos, ¿no crees?

- ¡Exacto! No te preguntaré sobre tu pasado ni tú harás lo mismo sobre el mío- se llevó un trozo de pastel a la boca- De todas formas, ya da igual.

Ulquiorra se fijó en ella por un momento, sin cerrar la caja. ¿Estaba mintiendo o estaba tratando de convencerse de que no importaba? Si de verdad le resultara indiferente, no estaría allí. En el fondo sabía que él sería el primero en romper la regla, al preguntar, aunque esperaba que ella explotara, antes de hacerlo. En ese caso, no tendría más remedio que suavizarse y ser amable con ella, para poder… Joder, esa tarta estaba buenísima.

Ya se preocuparía por los detalles más adelante. Por ahora, dejaría que ella siguiera confiando en esa supuesta "amabilidad". Era suficiente para dejar que se quedara, ¿no? Si ella supiera…

…

Después de un día tan estresante, Orihime casi se desmayó al sentir su cabeza contra la almohada. Pero, por algún motivo, llevaba días durmiendo ligeramente y sin sueños que la atormentaran. Pocas horas después de haberse acostado, juraría haber escuchado el ruido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para investigar. Tal vez Ulquiorra hubiese recibido una llamada de la bat-señal, del jefe de su organización secreta o simplemente saliese a buscar sangre fresca de muchachas vírgenes… Hmm, en ese caso, tal vez sería mejor seguirlo.

El sofá-cama se inclinó por un lado. Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron de par en par, olvidándose del sueño al momento. Sintió que alguien se tumbaba sobre el colchón, demasiado cerca para su comodidad. Así que al final había dado el paso, ¿eh?

Bien, Orihime, vamos a hacer frente a esto como una chica adulta, se dijo a sí misma. Sin embargo, nada más sentir que esa persona la abrazaba, abrió la boca y gritó tan fuerte como pudo.

Al otro lado del pasillo, Ulquiorra se incorporó en su cama, mientras los gritos de pánico seguían, continuados por una segunda voz que gritaba y pedía piedad, en lo que parecían ser dos idiomas. El joven trató de salir de la cama, pero sus pies se enredaron entre las sábanas y acabó golpeándose la cara contra la puerta del armario, clavándose las bisagras y haciéndose daño en el hombro.

- ¡Joder…!- el grito seguramente hubiese despertado a toda la planta- ¡Señorita Inoue!- chilló, mientras conseguía salir de la habitación, corriendo por el pasillo y encendiendo todas las luces. Entonces, al comprobar lo que estaba ocurriendo, se paró en seco.

Orihime se encontraba en frente de un chico, armada con la fina lámpara que llegaba hasta el techo que Ulquiorra tenía cerca de la televisión, dispuesta a atacar.

- ¡Toma esto, Paco!- gritó con histeria. Había plumas por todas partes, así que Ulquiorra se imaginó que, después de haber destrozado la almohada a golpes, la chica habría optado por algo más fuerte para defenderse.

- ¡Oh, Dios, no me mates!- en el suelo, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques mantenía los brazos levantados, intentando evitar los golpes.

Orihime dudó, mirándolo confundida. Pelo azul cortado de manera ridícula… ¿No era ése el asqueroso novio de Nel, que siempre la engañaba? Orihime miró por encima del hombro. Ulquiorra se había girando y se tapaba la boca con la mano, encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Se estaba riendo? ¿Eso le parecía gracioso? Bueno, tal vez lo fuera. Había estado golpeando sin parar a un extraño, pensando que se trataba de él. Pero, ¿por qué se había metido en la cama con ella? Golpeó a Grimmjow en las caderas, antes de soltar la lámpara.

- Pero, ¿qué cojones…?- le gritó.

Grimmjow giró la vista hacia Ulquiorra, señalando a la pelirroja con un dedo tembloroso.

- ¿Qué está haciendo esta desquiciada en tu casa?- escupió.

Ulquiorra se volvió hacia ellos, tratando de contener la risa. Oh, ése sería un día fantástico. Podía sentirlo.

**Continuará**

_Hola! Perdonad el retraso, pero he estado bastante liada estos días con los Carnavales y eso. Qué tal lo habéis pasado vosotros? Espero que muy bien! Bueno, vayamos al fic XD. Qué os ha parecido? Ais, qué capítulo tan bonito! Por fin empezamos a descubrir más cosas de Ulquiorra, aunque le haya costado bastante soltarlas. Me pregunto cuál será ese motivo oculto que no quiere que Orihime descubra, aparte de las razones por las que dejó de tocar el piano. Por cierto, vaya recibimiento el de Grimmjow! Qué hará en casa de Ulquiorra, a esas horas y con un juego de llaves? En fin, espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente cap. Un beso!_

_**Ryunna-san y Yunna-san**__: hola! Sí, por fin ha salido nuestro Ulqui. Y en este capítulo también ha parecido, aunque parezca que no, porque esa frialdad e incluso psicopatía son propias de él Xd. Espero que os haya gustado el cap. Un beso!_

_**Yagami Vongola**__: hola! Jajaja y en este cap da todavía más miedo1 Pobre Grimmjow; casi muere por los golpes de la "princesa". Bueno, casi prefiero a Orihime con un poco de carácter (sinceramente, al principio del manga no la aguantaba… pero todo cambió cuando llegó a Hueco Mundo XD). Espero que te haya gustado el cap y un beso!_

_**Kokoro-Yolin-chan**__: hola! Gracias a ti por leerla! Sí, la verdad es que se agradece ver esos "cameos" de ciertas cosas del manga y la historia está realmente bien (se pondrá más interesante, ya lo verás XD). Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido este nuevo cap. Un beso!_

_**Emo Romantica 03**__: hola! Pues sí, la verdad es que Ulquiorra está teniendo algunos momentos bastante tiernos con ella. Creo que empezará a encariñar más de lo que él cree y muy pronto… A ver cómo se toma Paco el enamoramiento XD. Espero poder volver a verlo enfadado otra vez, que es emocionante traducirlo en ese estado! Un beso!_

_**Yuuki chan**__: hola! Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Espero poder ir subiendo los capítulos tan rápido como pueda, porque yo también me muero por saber lo que pasa! Un beso!_

_**Kaginulove-maria-chan**__: hola! Bien, una UlquiHimista más! Cada vez somos más aliadas, claro que sí! Me alegra mucho que te hayas decantado por esta pareja (la mejor, sin duda! XD) y por mis traducciones. Muchas gracias! Yo también creo que la escritora ha hecho un trabajo genial con este fic; aunque al principio la ambientación y la trama parezcan muy raros, todo está muy bien descrito y al final gusta mucho. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Un beso!_

_**Kuchiki Kibe**__: hola! Gracias por los ánimos y por el comentario! La verdad es que siento predilección por los angst de esta pareja; creo que por todo lo que ocurrió en el manga, es el contexto que más les pega. Sí, creo que a Ulquiorra le pega muchísimo ser músico! Sobre todo pianista; le da un aire más solitario y loco, por supuesto. Me alegra ver que la historia te está gustando tanto y espero que siga haciéndolo. Un beso!_


	9. Excavando la superficie

_La historia original pertenece a __**Princess Kitty1**_

**Desentrañando la superficie**

Estaba claro que había mucho que explicar, pero Ulquiorra se negó a hacerlo hasta que no quedase ni una pluma en el salón de su casa. Mientras tanto, el joven explicó a sus vecinos- y a Gin, que llevaba en su puesto de trabajo desde la mañana, temprano- todo lo relativo a los gritos.

Orihime observó la escena con una mezcla de diversión y disgusto. Cuando el primer golpe sonó contra el suelo, Ulquiorra mostró una clara expresión de rabia silenciosa, pero cuando la puerta se abrió, una débil y avergonzada sonrisa ocupó el lugar de la ira. El chico se disculpó por el ruido, explicó brevemente el contratiempo, aseguró dulcemente a sus vecinos que no había ningún criminal en el edificio y que podían dormir tranquilos y les prometió que aquello no volvería a ocurrir. Entonces, cerró la puerta y su rostro volvió a modificarse, al girarse hacia ellos.

- Qué lío- murmuró, inspeccionando el suelo- Muy bien, señorita Inoue. Jamás habría pensado que limpiaras tan bien, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta tu apartamento.

- Que te jodan- gruñó ella- Ahora, ¿puede alguien explicarme por qué el novio de Nel se ha metido en mi cama en medio de la noche y cómo ha entrado en casa?

- ¿_Tu_ cama?- los ojos de Grimmjow se vaciaron. Entonces la miró a ella y a Ulquiorra, descubriendo que ambos estaban enfadados. Por la razón que fuera, cada vez que la gente se enfadaba, era él quien se llevaba la peor parte, tanto si había sido culpa suya, como si no- Para tu información, zorra desquiciada, este sofá-cama es _mío_.

- ¿Y quién lo dice?

Él buscó algo en sus bolsillos y sacó una llave.

- ¡Lo dice la llave de repuesto de este apartamento!

- Calmaros los dos- intervino Ulquiorra, acariciándose el hombro dolorido. Tal vez se hubiese golpeado más fuertemente de lo que él creía- La verdad, señorita Inoue, es que ésta es la cama de Grimmjow.

- ¡Ja!- se alegró el hombre de pelo azul.

Orihime movió la mano.

- Pero, ¿por qué ibas a…?- entonces se paralizó, llevándose la mano al pecho- ¡Imposible! ¡No puede ser!- abrió la boca- ¡Me hizo gracia, pero nunca pensé que fuera _verdad_!- miró a Ulquiorra- Entonces, ¿_eres tú_ con el que él está engañando a Nel?

- ¡No!- gritaron ambos a la vez. Grimmjow se golpeó la frente con la palma, mientras Ulquiorra contenía a duras penas su rabia- Por cierto, Batman, ¿quién _es_ esta chavala?

- Llámame por mi nombre de pila- replicó, haciendo que Grimmjow murmurara algo en francés. Sin embargo, sin apenas terminar lo que decía, Ulquiorra acortó la distancia entre ambos y le agarró del cuello, con su mano malherida- ¿Sabes? Nel me ha enseñado algo de francés en su tiempo libre, así que si vas a insultar, ten los huevos de no hacerlo con tu idioma de cursis.

Orihime se sentó en el sofá, deseando recibir una explicación, pero sin desear perderse la violenta discusión. ¿Entretenimiento nocturno? ¡Bueno, podía acostumbrarse! Ya sólo le faltaba una bolsa de palomitas.

- Bueno- continuó Ulquiorra, soltando a Grimmjow- Deja que te lo explique- señaló en dirección al hombre de pelo azul, ignorando sus toses y gemidos- Como tal vez sabrás, o no, él es Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, el novio de Nelliel desde hace dos años. Somos amigos, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo no estoy muy seguro de eso- entonces, sin preaviso, agarró al sospechoso francés y lo arrojó contra la pared- Por cierto, ¿dónde están mis veinte dólares? Creo que he sido bastante generoso dándote más tiempo para pagarme.

- ¡Aquí!- rápidamente, Grimmjow se sacó la cartera del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y sacó el billete. Ulquiorra cogió tanto el dinero como su cartera, sacando otros cinco extra.

- Intereses- explicó, arrojando la cartera al pecho de Grimmjow- Ben, ¿por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Éste tiene la costumbre de enfadar a su adorada novia y, cada vez que discuten, parece que el fin del mundo ha llegado y por eso, en un esfuerzo por evitar que los ruidos de cristales rompiéndose y muebles destrozados me molesten, dejo que se quede aquí cuando discuten.

- Pero esta vez no hemos discutido- añadió Grimmjow, rápidamente- Te he mandado un mensaje, que _por supuesto_ has ignorado, diciéndote que saldría tarde del trabajo y me quedaría aquí, para no despertar a Nel- miró a Orihime- Tiene clase a las ocho de la mañana y no me gusta llegar a casa tan tarde, porque tiene el sueño muy ligero y me siento mal si la despierto…

- Oh, qué mono… Qué asco- murmuró Orihime. Entonces, la joven se dio cuenta de que el peli-azul no tenía acento, lo que resultaba bastante raro, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la imperfecta dicción de su novia.

- Yo también tengo algunas dudas que quiero resolver- comentó Grimmjow, colocándose la ropa- La primera: ¿_por qué_ no has leído el mensaje?

Ulquiorra miró al techo.

- Hmm… Ah, porque estaba teniendo una conversación muy importante, cuando llegó. Supongo que me olvidé- añadió, encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera algo inevitable. Entonces, la chica recordó que, en pleno cara a cara, su teléfono había sonado y se había preguntado quién le habría molestado con un mensaje de texto.

- _Claro_- Grimmjow apartó sus ojos azules- Pregunta número dos: ¿quién es ella?- señaló a Orihime.

- Es la señorita Inoue y vivirá aquí por tiempo indefinido- Ulquiorra movió su mano, sin darle importancia al asunto- ¿Puedo volver a la cama?

- ¿Qué clase de presentación es ésa?- soltó Orihime, levantándose de la cama y teniendo su mano al confundido francés- Me gustaría decirte que estoy encantada de conocerte, señor Ja… Jea… ger… Grimmjow, pero no hemos empezado con muy buen pie y tengo entendido que eres un cabrón infiel, así que no estoy muy segura de estarlo- arqueó la ceja.

- Bueno, supongo que la parte de "cabrón infiel" no está exagerada- contestó él, dándole la mano.

Orihime frunció el ceño.

- Me das asco- se giró hacia Ulquiorra, que ya caminaba por el pasillo- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto?- preguntó, llevándose las manos a las caderas- _No podemos_ compartir la cama.

- Naturalmente, yo tengo preferencia- contestó Grimmjow- No sólo estaba aquí primero, sino que además conozco a Batman desde hace más tiempo que tú, chica.

- ¡Tengo veintiún años!- gritó ella- ¡Y estoy segura de que Paco me prefiere a mí!

- ¿Quién demonios es Paco?- intervino Ulquiorra, bastante descontento por haber descubierto un posible nuevo apodo- Bien, callaros los dos. Dejadme pensar- se acarició la barbilla, los miró detenidamente a ambos, abrió la boca, dudó y la volvió a cerrar- Supongo que podría dejar que la señorita Inoue durmiera en mi cama… No, no soy tan generoso… El sofá-cama es incómodo y me da dolor de espalda- Orihime apretó la mandíbula y forzó una sonrisa. Ulquiorra pensó un poco más y señaló a Grimmjow- Tú. Fuera.

Grimmjow abrió la boca, en total descrédito.

- ¿Q-_Qué_?

Orihime se giró y sonrió, tirándose en la cama.

- ¡Ya lo has oído, francesito!- añadió ella, sin miramientos. Entonces, recordó que había destrozado la almohada, así que imploró a Ulquiorra con la mirada que le diera otra. Sin embargo, el joven estaba casi levantado del suelo, pues Grimmjow lo agarraba del cuello de su camisa y tenía el rostro muy cerca del suyo.

- ¡Serás…!

Ulquiorra estiró los brazos hacia arriba y se deslizó por la camiseta, quedándose únicamente en pantalones.

- Mi casa, mis reglas. Además, estoy totalmente seguro de que a Nel no le importará despertarse de vez en cuando, en mitad de la noche.

Orihime habría prestado más atención a lo que estaban diciendo, de no haber fijado la mirada en el torso expuesto de Ulquiorra. Para un chico tan pequeño y delgado, era impresionante… incluso se parecía al de los asiáticos de las películas de artes marciales; un cuerpo tan pequeño, casi escuálido al respirar- _casi_- pero con unos músculos que ni siquiera había visto a sus clientes. Tenía ganas de hacerlo rabiar, sólo para ver si realmente su torso estaba tan duro como parecía. ¡Normal que hubiese conseguido agujerear la pared! Ulquiorra se dio cuenta casi al instante de que lo estaba mirando e inmediatamente le arrebató la camiseta a Grimmjow.

- Hablaremos sobre eso cuando no sean las tres de la madrugada- dijo, metiéndose la prenda por su cabeza, evitando que ella siguiera mirándolo. Joder- Ahora, lárgate de aquí antes de que llame a Yammy.

Grimmjow lo miró, antes de girarse hacia ella.

- Para que lo sepas, tú tampoco me gustas a mí- gruñó, antes de llegar a la puerta- Ah y creo que deberías al menos explicarme de dónde ha salido ésta.

- No le debo nada a la gente que no paga las deudas a tiempo- sentenció Ulquiorra. Por un momento, Orihime percibió la silenciosa tensión que existía entre ambos, irradiándose como un golpe de calor, hasta que Grimmjow dejó escapar un gemido de molestia y abrió la puerta de golpe, saliendo al pasillo. Nada más cerrar la puerta, Ulquiorra suspiró y se retiró a su habitación- ¿Necesitas otra almohada, señorita Inoue?

- Claro- contestó ella, tocando el espacio donde debería de estar la suya.

- Bien, entonces supongo que no te importará comprar dos, por si acaso vuelve a ocurrir algún accidente- Ulquiorra se despidió con la mano- Dulces sueños.

Orihime se quedó paralizada, tan rabiosa que fue incapaz de decir nada; ¿un pervertido se había metido en su cama, pudiendo perfectamente ser un violador que la hubiera traumatizado y él era incapaz de darle una triste almohada?

- ¡Eres…!- escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrándose- ¡Eres…! ¡Aaahh!- gritó de frustración, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Ése no iba a ser su mejor día, concluyó, mientras amontonaba algunas sábanas, para sustituir a su desaparecida almohada- Lo odio, lo odio, _lo odio_…

…

Doce horas después, Orihime acabó la dura jornada de trabajo. Se ofreció a quedarse una hora extra por la presencia masiva de estudiantes universitarios y padres al control- el semestre estaba a punto de empezar en la universidad local _y_ era el Día del Trabajo- aunque casi volvió a torcerse el tobillo de nuevo, cuando uno de los tacones de sus zapatos favoritos se despegó de la suela. Rangiku hizo un gran trabajo volviéndolo a unir con pegamento extra fuerte, aunque ello no impidió que Orihime concluyese que necesitaba un nuevo par de zapatos.

Por suerte, ese día tuvo lugar algo mágico. Nada, ni siquiera el mal humor de Ulquiorra, el hecho de que sudara y apestara a grasa o el punzante dolor que sentía en el cuello por haber dormido sin almohada borraron la sonrisa de su rostro, al percibir el primer cheque que había obtenido legítimamente. Lo cierto es que no era demasiado dinero, aunque Rangiku había decidido adelantarle algo, pues el papeleo tardaría algo más en formalizarse.

- ¡No te lo gastes de un solo golpe!- le advirtió.

Cuando llegó al apartamento, Ulquiorra estaba en la cocina, con la mano herida sobre los labios.

- Estás de buen humor- advirtió.

- Y tú eres un pastillero- observó ella, dejando el bolso antes de reunirse con él en la cocina, pues su estómago pedía algo de comer. Al pasar a su lado, cogió el bote de pastillas que había en la encimera- ¿Vicodina?

Ulquiorra asintió y se sirvió un vaso de agua.

- Para esto- apenas podía mover los dedos de su mano derecha- Está peor de lo que parece.

- Entonces, ¿cómo has podido escribir últimamente?

- Porque soy ambidiestro.

- Ah. Bueno… Entonces, deja el piano durante un tiempo- sugirió ella, dejando el bote sobre la encimera de nuevo. Abrió la nevera, buscando algo de comer. Hmm… tal vez un sándwich de mermelada y mantequilla de cacahuete la llenara hasta la cena. La primera vez que había visto la mermelada de uva se había sorprendido, pero al descubrir que Ulquiorra no era más que un niño grande, le parecía que tenía hasta sentido. ¿Qué demonios hacía un ejército de tomates ahí dentro? Al sentir un par de ojos sobre ella, se giró, sospechando; la estaba mirando, con una mirada bastante agria- ¿Qué?- frunció el ceño- ¿Qué he dicho ahora?

- Dejar el piano…- repitió Ulquiorra, apoyándose en el borde y cruzando los brazos- Bien, voy a pedirte que uses tu imaginación. Porque tendrás, ¿verdad, señorita Inoue?

Orihime lo miró ofendida y abrió la mantequilla y la mermelada.

- Te escucho.

- Piensa por un momento. Ejercita esa minúscula inteligencia que tendrás dentro de esa enorme cabeza- ella lo miró con ira y un cuchillo para untar en la mano, aunque él se defendió con las suyas- Sólo lo digo por tu sugerencia. Bien- tomó aire- si recuerdas bien, siempre hay alguien que ha estado a tu lado; el hijo de un amigo de tus padres, por ejemplo, que ha crecido contigo, durante toda tu vida. Diremos que se trata de un chico, a no ser que haya algo que no me hayas contado… Pues ese chico ha estado siempre contigo. Cuando las cosas iban bien, pasabas el tiempo con él; cuando la vida te iba de mal en peor, llorabas sobre su hombro. Ese chico ha sido siempre tu mundo y, al llegar a la pubertad, te diste cuenta de que estabas locamente enamorada de él. Pero, por cualquier estúpida razón, os peleáis y dejáis de hablaros durante… un mes, digamos. Y, entonces, _se muda_. No me refiero a que cambie de ciudad; me refiero a que a su padre le ofrecen n increíble puesto de trabajo en una multinacional y se lo lleva a Nueva Zelanda. Entonces, estás segura de que no vas a volver a verlo y te arrepientes de no haberle pedido perdón. Lo echas de menos, el corazón te duele por no estar cerca de él, te sientes sola porque nadie te comprende como él y ni siquiera tus otros amigos pueden consolarte. Hay un vacío terrible en tu vida; un espacio increíble que antes llenaba él y que está por _todas partes_. Tus amigos te lo dicen y tus padres creen que es mejor preguntártelo: "oh, ¿cómo le va a este chico en Nueva Zelanda?", cuando tú lo único que deseas es olvidar que alguna vez existió para poder seguir adelante.

- Ése ejemplo es muy rebuscado- comentó Orihime, mientras extendía la mermelada en el pan.

Ulquiorra giró los ojos.

- Pasan unos cuantos años. Vas caminando por una calle repleta de gente cuando, de pronto, por el rabillo del ojo, detectas a alguien que se parece a él. Crees que te has vuelto totalmente loca por tu desesperación y soledad pero, al acercarte más, descubres que realmente se trata de _él_. Es tu mejor amigo, que ha regresado después de seis años para proclamarte su amor profundo y su infinita devoción por ti. Y, después de seis años de infelicidad y fracaso, te has reunido con tu verdadero amor. El piano- dijo finalmente- es mi mejor amigo. ¿Por qué? Nunca me ha juzgado. Ha tenido mucha paciencia conmigo. Nunca me ha traicionado. De hecho, me dio mis mejores momentos, cosas que todo el mundo podía ver, hasta que…- Orihime lo miró, dejando el cuchillo sobre el pan. Estaba mirando el piano, con una expresión bastante extraña- le di la espalda- sus ojos verdes se agacharon- y le bastó esa pequeña traición para desaparecer durante seis largos y silenciosos años- la miró- ¿Lo entiendes ahora, señorita Inoue? No puedo "dejar el piano", tal y como tú has sugerido sin tener ni idea.

- Pero, si no dejas que tu mano se cure, nunca volverás a tocarlo- señaló Orihime, cerrando la tapa del bote de mermelada. Podía haber dicho algo hiriente e infantil, como él habría hecho si ella hubiera lanzado una metáfora más larga que la Biblia, pero sorprendentemente decidió tomárselo en serio- Aunque entiendo lo que dices. Yo también tenía a alguien así en mi pasado… a mi hermano y, aunque no lo quisiera de la forma que te estás imaginando, lo quería de verdad. Era mi familia, ¿lo entiendes?

- La verdad es que no- contestó él gentilmente, recordando a la joven que él no tenía familia de la que hablar.

- Ya… Murió antes de que cumpliera quince años, así que… hace seis años, ahora- Orihime dejó el cuchillo en el fregadero y entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin acordarse de él… Al menos, no tanto como antes- Era mi mejor amigo… Yo era Orihime, la "princesa del cielo" y él era Sora, el "cielo". Éramos como almas gemelas- después de lavar el cuchillo, lo secó- La única diferencia es que yo estoy segura de que él no va a volver jamás. Ulquiorra observó cómo la joven unía ambos trozos de pan y se los llevaba a la boca. Entonces, para su sorpresa, ella se giró y lo sonrió- Supongo que, por esta vez, eres más afortunado tú.

Oh… De pronto, sintió esa extraña sensación en el pecho. Estaba seguro de que no la había sentido nunca y, de hacerlo, sería en muy raras ocasiones… tal vez de joven, despreocupado, demasiado tiempo atrás como para acordarse. No era un sentimiento de debilidad. Hacía que su corazón latiera de forma insegura, casi dolorosa. Al final, tuvo que apartar la vista de ella y de esa odiosa sonrisa, por el miedo irracional a que ella descubriera lo que le había provocado.

Estaba haciendo que se sintiera a gusto. Y él no se sentía así con nadie.

- Ah… Nelliel ha venido antes a buscarte- dijo Ulquiorra rápidamente, tratando de eliminar esa sensación- No te preocupes, no está enfadada por lo de Grimmjow. Me ha preguntado si tendrías tiempo libre mañana.

Orihime mordisqueó los bordes de su bocadillo.

- Sí, después del trabajo. ¿Por qué?

- Quiere presentarte a los vecinos del edificio. Te sugiero que vayas- se dirigió al salón- porque no podrás depender siempre de mí para todo.

Ella lo observó marchándose, sintiéndose algo incómoda; ¿cómo una típica y asquerosa discusión con Ulquiorra, se había convertido en algo tan cómodo, que hasta había sentido una sensación de vacío que nunca había tenido? Tal vez debiera desquiciarlo de nuevo, descolocando las sillas del comedor por toda la casa. Incluso observó el espacio que había entre la nevera y el techo con malicia; oh, sí, sería muy divertido. Pero primero tenía que adivinar qué demonios había pasado.

Por lo que pudo adivinar, ambos habían hablado tanto de los temas tabú como sus límites se lo habían permitido. Tal y como Nel y Szayel le habían comentado, fuera lo que fuera lo que provocó que Ulquiorra dejara de tocar el piano, ocurrió seis años atrás, cuando estaba a punto de cumplir dieciocho. ¿Qué más sabía ella de lo que le había ocurrido en su vida, hasta entonces? La familia Ingram lo había adoptado antes… su música había experimentado un cambio radical… volvió a cambiar su apellido por el de Schiffer, nada más irse de casa…

El teléfono móvil de Ulquiorra soñó, entonando el Preludio nº15 de Chopin por toda la casa. La joven se quedó mirando al elegante y pequeño aparato, deseando contestarlo ella misma. Tal vez tuviera suerte y al otro lado estuviese la persona con la que había discutido días antes. Sin embargo, él fue lo suficientemente rápido como para salir de su habitación y coger casi al instante el teléfono, de la mesa del comedor. Observó la pantalla durante unos segundos, antes de responder.

- Buenas tardes, señora Daughtry- Orihime mordió su sándwich, decepcionada. Nada de discusiones- ¿Mañana? Claro. Tengo un estreno de dos a cuatro- asumió el papel de chico simpático, permitiéndose incluso alguna sonrisa- Oh, no hay ningún problema. Lo comprendo. No es la única que quiere renegociar; es normal que ocurra al final del verano- Orihime casi se mordió el labio por no darse cuenta de que ya se había terminado el bocadillo. Era muy raro verlo así. Si no lo conociera mejor, incluso diría que estaba flirteando con la tal señora Daughtry- Nos veremos entonces. Que disfrute de las vacaciones en la playa, con sus hijos- finalizó la llamada y dejó el móvil sobre la mesa- A este paso, creo que yo tampoco tendré planes para el fin de semana.

- ¿Y eso es algo malo?- preguntó ella.

- Cuando dependo de esta gente para pagar las facturas, sí. Pero por lo menos no lo ha cancelado del todo- Ulquiorra la miró- ¿Tú qué vas a hacer este fin de semana, señorita Inoue?

- ¿Te interesa?- ella frunció el ceño.

- Me gusta estar informado.

Ella giró los ojos.

- Trabajar. No hay nada más que hacer. Oh, necesito un nuevo par de zapatos, así que iré de compras- entonces, empezó a hacer planes- Tal vez se lo diga a Rangiku y a Nel… pero sólo si me prometen no ponerme nada _rosa_- se encogió de hombros.

- Rosa. Eso sería una tragedia- los ojos de Ulquiorra se desplazaron por todo su cuerpo- Con ese pelo, sólo necesitarías un vestido amarillo y un bolso rojo para parecer una bolsa de caramelos andante.

Orihime sonrió. _Ahí_ estaba el Ulquiorra que no podía soportar.

- Por cierto- comentó ella, recordando la confusión de la noche anterior- Paco es tu lado malo, aunque me estoy dando cuenta de que no tienes dos lados… Sólo eres un cabrón que sonríe únicamente cuando lo cree conveniente.

- Y yo que pensaba que nunca me comprenderías- replicó airadamente, pero se detuvo- ¿Cómo es Paco?

- Hmm… Aún no me he decidido entre el estilo "fantasma de la ópera" o un clon tuyo, con bigote y sombrero- Orihime vio la hora en el microondas- ¿Sabes qué? Creo que iré a comprar los zapatos ahora mismo. Ya saldré esta semana con Nel y Rangiku, para tomar algo.

- Nel sólo tiene diecinueve años.

- Bueno, eso sólo lo hace más divertido- se dirigió al armario, cogiendo unos nuevos zapatos, para cambiarse- Una francesa tan loca como ella tiene que ser un espectáculo cuando se emborracha.

…

Había muchas tiendas en las que aventurarse por Hueco Mundo, aunque Orihime acabó en _Tiburón_, la tienda de ropa de Tia Harribel. Además, así podría aprovecharse del cupón de descuento que le había dado. La mujer alta y callada se encontraba en el mostrador, cerca de los probadores, recogiendo algunas prendas que estaban esparcidas por toda la tienda. Al ver que la puerta se abría, dando paso a Orihime, la mujer salió rápidamente de allí y se acercó a ella, sin decirle nada.

- Hola- Orihime le ofreció una sonrisa- Pregunta rápida: ¿vendéis zapatos aquí?

Tia asintió y la acompañó a la parte trasera. Por algún motivo, Inoue pensaba que la tienda estaría llena de ropa oscura y seria, pero en realidad era resplandeciente, joven y moderna. Era la típica ropa que se pondría para salir de fiesta.

- Me gusta la ropa- dijo, preguntándose si la mujer mayor la respondería. Sin embargo, se conformó con mirarla mostrando lo que parecía ser una sonrisa, aunque su boca estuviera tapada.

Había unos cuantos pares de zapatos y a la chica no le habría importado llevárselos todos, aunque tendría que ser más ahorradora de ahora en adelante. Apenas tenías doscientos dólares y tenía que contribuir al pago de facturas. Después de probarse varios zapatos, Orihime se decantó por unos plateados, con un tacón más pequeño que el que se le había roto. Nada más darle las gracias a Tia, salió a la calle y tembló al sentir una ráfaga de aire. _Mierda, tendría que haberme traído una chaqueta_, se lamentó, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Orihime Inoue? ¿Eres tú?

Se congeló. De repente, sintió que tenía mucho, mucho más frío. Fue una estúpida… Podría haber ignorado la voz y seguido caminando; había muchísimas pelirrojas en la calle. Pero algo profundo le obligó a girarse y a esbozar una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a Rukia Kuchiki.

_Joder_.

**Continuará**

_Hola! Qué tal? Bueno, la actualización ha subido bastante rápida, qué os ha parecido? Ay, por fin Ulquiorra empieza a abrirse! Bueno y Orihime no se queda atrás, aunque esté bastante ocupada observando los pectorales de su compañero de piso… Ya estaba tardando la tensión sexual en aparecer, viva! Ahora sólo queda que Ulquiorra empiece a fijarse también en ella, aunque seguro que no tardará demasiado… y luego está la aparición de Rukia; me pregunto qué ocurrirá. Se reconciliará con Hime? Lo harán los demás? Ulquiorra sabrá más detalles de su vida? Bueno, espero no tardar demasiado en contestar a todas esas preguntas. Un beso!_

_**Sakura Rose Cifer**__: hola! Gracias por el review! Ya, por fin Ulquiorra ha sabido quién es Paco! Pobre, seguro que estaba empezando a sospechar más de lo normal, con tanto apodo que tiene. Espero que el cap te haya gustado, un beso!_

_**kanigulove-maria-chan**__: hola! Pues parece ser que lo de las llaves de Grimmjow tiene su explicación, aunque Ulquiorra no ha tenido reparos en echarlo a la calle para dejar a Orihime; bueno, al fin y al cabo él vive con Nel y ella no tiene a dónde ir, no? En cuanto a la tensión Ulquihime, yo también creo que es más que evidente y estoy deseando llegar al punto en el que no puedan contenerse! En cuanto al novio de Momo, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de quién será, pero estoy convencida de que será Aizen… así que, de ser así, seguro que oculta algo (Aizen siempre oculta algo!) Bueno, espero que el cap te haya gustado y ya me dirás tus opiniones. Un beso!_

_**Kuchiki Kibe**__: hola! Gracias por los ánimos! Sí, creo que Ulquiorra tiene algún tipo de trastorno o algo parecido, porque esos ataques no son normales. Bueno, después de todo es un genio, así que es normal que esté "tan loco". En cuanto al porqué dejó de tocar el piano, pues supongo que más tarde lo averiguaremos, aunque ni me imagino el motivo… qué le habrá ocurrido? Espero que el cap te haya gustado mucho. Un beso!_

_**Emo Romantica 03**__: hola! Sí, yo creo que Orihime será la musa de Ulquiorra o algo así, aunque no sé porqué no se lo dice. También creo que Ulqui está ocultando algo y me pregunto qué será… Pobrecillo; todo el mundo le pone apodos XD. Bueno, al menos ya sabe quién es Paco y no hace falta que siga sospechando cosas raras. Espero que aparezca ya algún momento de tensión! Jajajajaja, lo del pobre Paco y la Bat-señal fue lo mejor; cómo se ríen del pobre Ulquiorra. Bueno, espero que este cap te haya gustado mucho. Un beso!_

_**Somnus Nemoris**__: hola! Me alegra que la historia te haya enganchado; la verdad es que en cuanto la leí un poco por encima me entraron ganas de traducirla! La parte final estuvo muy bien, aunque ya podía haber dado explicaciones Ulquiorra antes, porque de poco Hime acaba con Grimmjow. Espero que este cap también te haya gustado. Un beso!_

_**Cane Lele**__: hola! Pues muchas gracias por comentar! La verdad es que da bastante pereza leerlo en inglés (ése es uno de los motivos por el que he decidido traducir la historia), así que pensé que un fic así de "diferente" tenía que estar también en español! Pues sí, poco a poco los protagonistas se van soltando y espero que llegue pronto el día en el que se sinceren totalmente. Un beso y gracias por comentar!_

_**Yagami Vongola**__: Hola! Sí, Ulquiorra desde luego es bastante directo en sus explicaciones; no me imagino la cara de Orihime al enterarse XD. Y Grimmjow, vaya sorpresa se llevó al descubrir que Hime está viviendo con Ulquiorra, aunque ella también se ha llevado un buen susto al verlo en su cama… Espero que este cap también te haya gustado mucho y un beso!_


	10. Nada personal

_La historia original pertenece a __**Princess Kitty1**_

**Nada personal**

Una semana. Dos semanas. Sin saber cómo, Ulquiorra contaba los días. Había sido raro desde el principio; la inquietante sonrisa, la forma de tocarse el pelo, que terminaba nada más empezar, como una tormenta de verano, quedándose con la mirada perdida y jugueteando con la pulsera que llevaba atada al tobillo. Y le molestaba e irritaba que no le prestara atención; él hacía los mismos chistes sobre ella, pero ella se limitaba a sonreír, destacar el descaro del insulto o no escucharlo.

De no haber sido Ulquiorra Schiffer, se habría enfrentado a ella. Le habría pedido que le contara lo que había ocurrido aquel día en que regresó con su nuevo par de zapatos, la noche en la que sonrío y se disculpó por haber tardado tanto, mientras se excusaba por querer acostarse tan temprano. La habría agarrado por los hombros, meneado hasta escuchar su cerebro y dicho que no era _ella_. Esa chica distante, silenciosa y, joder, hasta educada, no era Orihime Inoue.

Le gustaba pensar que la conocía mejor que nadie, aunque también le gustaba pensar lo que era mejor para todo el mundo. Pero con cada segundo, cada día que pasaba en ese tenso y asfixiante ambiente, él no podía evitar molestarse por los límites que habían establecido, en ese primer momento. Un muro que los separaba miles de kilómetros, hecho de algo concreto e impenetrable.

Y, de no haber sido quien era, de estar tan sumamente irritado por el hecho de que ella hubiera decidido ignorarlo de pronto, sin ningún tipo de aviso, habría destruido ese muro con sus propias manos. Habría luchado contra él hasta que ambos sangraran, hasta que sus huesos se rompieran, hasta que no tuviera más opción que dejarse llevar por él, hasta acabar destrozado y exhausto. Por suerte, era quien era y sus intentos por hacerla salir de estupor fueron superficiales y totalmente inútiles.

Porque, al final, no era de _ella_ de quien estaba preocupado… concluyó él, sentándose en el banco del piano y fijándose en las teclas blancas y negras, mientras sus manos las acariciaban y nada más que el silencio invadía su mente.

- Voy a salir- le informó ella, sin apenas ánimo- Volveré tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Ulquiorra miró las teclas, mientras relajaba sus manos y la puerta se cerraba a su izquierda. Al final, todo era por él. Sus deseos, sus necesidades. Los asuntos que esa extraña, llamada Orihime Inoue, tuviera… no eran asunto suyo.

Al menos, eso se repetía cada día y cada noche, desde hacía dos semanas.

…

Orihime estuvo gustosamente ocupada. Con el comienzo del curso escolar, Momo dejó de supervisarla en el trabajo, lo que significaba que tendría que enfrentarse sola a aquello. Al ser una auténtica camarera, tuvo que ocuparse de todas las mesas sin desconcentrarse; identificaba cada plato con cada comensal casi al instante, encantaba a los clientes con su buen humor y llegaba a casa con un tremendo dolor de pies. Incluso Rangiku estaba impresionada.

Por supuesto, tenía que agradecérselo a Nel. La francesa le había, literalmente, presentado a todos los inquilinos del edificio, así que había desarrollado muchísimo la memoria con tanto nombre. Estaba Luppi Antenor, que vivía al final del pasillo, en la sexta planta y que tenía un estudio de baile en su apartamento, a pesar de ir en contra de las normas; sin embargo, el dueño de Las Noches nunca estaba por ahí, para reñirle. Era muy pequeño, por lo que Orihime se sorprendió al descubrir que tenía dos años más que ella y el título de entrenador personal cualificado. El joven les invitó a dar clase junto con las demás alumnas, pero las jóvenes rechazaron la invitación con cortesía.

También estaba el infame Nnoitra Jiruga, que vivía en el quinto piso, justo debajo de Nel y Grimmjow. Orihime lo reconoció al instante como aquel hombre que la había asaltado la mañana que intentó escaparse de Las Noches y él la recordaba como la encantadora joven que escapó a sus encantos "fingiendo" ser una prostituta; aunque, ahora que tenía dinero, no le importaría aceptar su oferta. Ella contestó diciéndole que se había retirado. Además, la joven se dio cuenta de que el hombre tenía una peculiar y algo enfermiza fijación con la francesa. Ulquiorra posteriormente le informó de que el señor Jiruga deseaba a Nel más que a ninguna otra mujer y, como consecuencia, odiaba a Grimmjow. Además, las cosas no mejoraban teniendo en cuenta que, dada la ubicación de su apartamento, Nnoitra podía oírlos claramente cada vez que se acostaban.

En el séptimo piso vivía Zommari Leroux, un hombre que siempre hacía rituales extraños en su apartamento. Su religión era bastante ambigua, por lo visto, pues tomaba aspectos de unas y de otras, para que casaran mejor con sus propias creencias. Nel dijo que solía meditar con él en fechas de exámenes, porque conseguía relajarse y recordar todo lo que había aprendido. Orihime le dijo que la religión no era lo suyo, pero el hombre le tomó la mano en su larga palma, antes de que pudiera huir.

- Tú, mi niña, tienes un aura increíblemente pura y un corazón intacto- le comentó, con tanta sinceridad que las ganas que tuvo la joven de echarse a reír, se esfumaron. Daba igual; él no sabía nada de su pasado, así que no importaba.

Starrk y Lilynette vivían en la primera planta y su apartamento se había convertido en lo que parecía ser un centro de operaciones de una exploradora; había una líder bastante crispada y cerca de una docena de chicas, adolescentes, aunque de distinta edad, haciendo cajas de galletas en el comedor. Nel y Orihime estuvieron sólo un par de minutos, prometiendo que regresarían más tarde.

A continuación, Nel le presentó a Barragan Luisenbarn, el anciano amigo de su familia alemana. El hombre fue muy amable y hospitalario, pues les ofreció todo tipo de bebidas y aperitivos, antes de sentarse y contarles historias de su infancia. Tenía opiniones muy fuertes acerca de la Guerra, que a Orihime le parecieron incluso graciosas, aunque, de pronto, empezó a decir cosas en alemán, que Nel no comprendía o no quería traducir. Finalmente, se enervó tanto que salió corriendo de allí y aviso a Szayel, del octavo piso, para que atendiera al hombre.

En el sótano de Las Noches se encontraba un gigante, llamado Yammy Riyalgo, que se encargaba del mantenimiento del edificio. Se le daba bien su trabajo; podía arreglar cualquier cosa que se hubiese roto, ya fuera grande o pequeña, a pesar de su propio tamaño. Vivía en el edificio, sin pagar, a cambio de su trabajo y le gustaba. Además, tal y como le dijo a Orihime, ése era el único lugar en el que cabía.

Si Orihime lo hubiera pensado detenidamente, habría parado de inmediato a Nel, antes de que ésta continuara con su aventura. No pensaba quedarse en Las Noches para siempre, así que, ¿por qué iba a conocer a sus vecinos? Así, sólo les daría una excusa para husmear en su vida privada y eso es lo último que deseaba. ¿No había sido ser invisible su meta principal? Oh, ni siquiera lo recordaba… o, tal vez, se hubiese dado por vencida en el mismo instante en el que conoció a Nel, en el ascensor.

Sin embargo, la cuestión principal era que Orihime no tenía la cabeza en su sitio. Lo sabía, de algún modo, pero no conseguía asimilarlo. Había estado en modo automático desde aquella noche… desde el momento en el que las cosas fueron de mal a peor en un segundo y, como si fuera idiota, se había arrojado ella solita desde el acantilado.

_- ¿Orihime Inoue? ¿Eres tú?- Rukia Kuchiki estaba unos pasos detrás de ella; seguramente acabara de salir de la cafetería pegada a Tiburón. Tenía el pelo tan corto como siempre- no le gustaba tenerlo largo- y lo llevaba oculto bajo un gorro. Reflejaba la salud, juventud, inocencia y sorpresa- ¡Oh, Dios mío, eres tú!- y, de pronto, esbozó la mayor jodida sonrisa que Orihime hubiera visto nunca._

_- ¡Vaya, Rukia!- exclamó ella sorprendentemente, acercándose a la morena pero sin tratar de abrazarla ni nada parecido- ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué haces por aquí?_

_- ¡Estudio en la Universidad de aquí!- contestó ella, cogiéndole ambas manos a la pelirroja. Siempre había sido bajita, pero ese día llevaba tacones, así que eran prácticamente de la misma altura- ¡Estamos todos allí! Bueno, menos Ishida. Él se fue a estudiar a Nueva York. Ichigo hace como si no le importara, pero ya sabes…- entonces, se apartó, mirándola con curiosidad- ¿Y tú qué tal estás, Orihime?_

_¿Qué cómo estaba? ¿Qué clase de respuesta debía dar? Orihime bajó al vista hacia sus manos, aún entre las de Rukia y descubrió que se había quedado sin palabras. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Es que esa idiota había olvidado lo que le dijo, la última vez que se habían visto? "_Te comportas como una puta_". Tuviera catorce años o no, aquello no era algo que Orihime deseara precisamente olvidar. Quería soltarle las manos y darle una bofetada. ¿Cómo _se atrevía_ a hablarle con tanta amabilidad?_

_Pero no podía hacerlo. Ahora era una Orihime nueva, mejor y no podía hacerle eso a sus amigos._

_- Estoy… muy bien, la verdad- contestó- Nunca he estado mejor- y, por algún motivo, le contó todo a Rukia acerca de su trabajo como camarera y su vida en Las Noches. Incluso se atrevió a mentir un poco, diciéndole que estaba recuperando las clases._

_- Es genial- repuso Rukia, mirándola igual que una madre orgullosa a su hijo reformado, después de ser un criminal- Estoy muy feliz por ti, Orihime- finalmente, liberó las manos de la pelirroja- ¿Sabes qué? Uryuu viene de Nueva York en dos semanas e iremos todos a cenar. ¿Por qué no vienes? ¡Estoy segura de que Ichigo, Chad y Tatsuki se alegrarán mucho de verte!- propuso, con los ojos rebosantes de esperanza y alegría pura e inocente._

No_, se suplicó Orihime a sí misma. _Sólo di no_. ¿Acaso había olvidado la campaña en contra de las drogas del colegio?_

_- ¡Claro! ¡Suena bien!_

¿Alguna vez había sido capaz de decirle que no a Rukia? Ni antes, ni ahora. Qué asco. Aunque no lo hubiera pensado mucho al aceptar, su vuelta hacia Las Noches consiguió que, inevitablemente, lo hiciera. Iba a cenar con sus viejos amigos del colegio: Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Tatsuki, Uryuu… los cinco en los que se apoyaba, además de Sora, por supuesto. Los cinco que la traicionaron. Podían negarlo cuanto quisieran, hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero los había oído. Fingieron tener interés por ayudarla, como si pudieran reescribir su pasado únicamente diciéndole que se preocupaban por ella y, a sus espaldas, se burlaron de ella, comentando con qué chicos se habría acostado por dinero.

No. No quería perdonarlos, pero tenía que hacerlo. Iría a la cena y les demostraría lo buena persona que era. Pero, ¿cómo había podido aceptar algo así? Su cabeza no dejó de darle vueltas a todas esas ideas de manera que, al llegar al apartamento, su mente necesitaba un buen descanso, así que se acostó sin apenas dirigirle la palabra a Ulquiorra.

Oh, Ulquiorra… ¿Qué pensaría sobre eso? ¿Acaso le importaría? Por supuesto que no. No sabía nada de sus antiguos amigos ni falta que hacía. Era parte del secreto que se había propuesto encerrar en aquellos límites. Naturalmente, habría estado bien pedirle su opinión- le habría dicho que sus esfuerzos eran muy nobles o que sus amigos no merecían su perdón y que ella era una idiota por intentarlo- pero aquello habría llevado a más preguntas… más entremetimientos… y no estaba segura de ser capaz de afrontarlo.

Y así, con su corazón y su mente demasiado estresados como para afrontar su pasado, se había vuelto más ausente, más distante. Era hasta divertido; esperaba que Ulquiorra le dijera algo al respecto, pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a lanzarle su mirada de sé-que-algo-va-mal-pero-no-me-importa-una-mierda-así-que-voy-a-fingir-que-no-ocurre-nada-hasta-que-estalles-y-me-lo-cuentes y había seguido comportándose como siempre. El ambiente no era demasiado bueno, aunque tal vez no debería haber confiado tanto en alguien como él.

Y ahora, dos semanas después, Orihime salía de Hueco Mundo para llegar al lugar de la cita. Aunque ya hubiera recorrido esas calles en tops y minifaldas, en ese momento vestía con un modesto jersey de cuello alto y unos vaqueros. La pulsera de su hermano estaba en si sitio y llevaba las joyas apropiadas. Estaba genial, triunfadora… _normal_. No como una prostituta.

Todo saldría bien.

…

- Así que- había pasado una hora de riguroso silencio, mientras Ulquiorra comía sin ganas una triste ensalada, en un bol más grande que su cabeza, a un lado de la mesa del comedor y Grimmjow en el otro, habiéndose terminado ya la suya. El francés no tenía problemas en admitir que le había parecido extraño que Ulquiorra le hubiese llamado de repente, sólo para mostrarle la ensalada y decirle que comiera. Grimmjow no iba a desperdiciar comida gratis- además, Ulquiorra era un excelente cocinero- pero esperaba algo de conversación- ¿Dónde está la chica desquiciada?

Ulquiorra cogió un tomate, casi con violencia.

- Fuera.

- ¿Eh?- Grimmjow se llevó algunas hojas verdes a la boca- ¿Y no te ha dicho a dónde iba?

- No hables con la boca llena.

- Que te jodan.

Ulquiorra alzó la mirada y sus ojos se estrecharon, marcando el peligro. Grimmjow se encogió de hombros y devoró más ensalada, masticándola despacio.

- ¿Por qué me has preguntado si sé a dónde iba o no?

El otro pensó por un momento, cogiendo más lechuga con el tenedor.

- ¿Qué llevaba puesto cuando se marchó?

Ulquiorra pinchó con dificultad el contenido de la ensaladera.

- Oh, no lo sé… No me he fijado mucho… Un jersey de cuello alto negro, vaqueros ajustados, botas, pendientes de aro dorados y un collar, tal vez.

Grimmjow alzó la ceja. _Estaba claro_ que no le había prestado ninguna atención.

- ¿Maquillaje?

- … Sí.

- ¿Perfume?

- Eso creo.

El de pelo azul asintió varias veces, antes de dejar escapar un suspiro de afirmación.

- Ya veo, ya veo…- alcanzó el bote de salsa que había en medio de la mesa- Tiene una cita.

Ulquiorra, que se encontraba bebiendo agua, se atragantó cando sintió que el líquido tomaba un camino por sus venas y el aire, otro. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, sin dejar de toser fuertemente. Grimmjow lo observó divertido, pensando que tal vez debiera darle unos golpecitos en la espalda, pero sin el humor de hacerlo.

- ¿Una cita?- consiguió murmurar Ulquiorra, con la voz ronca. No, eso era imposible. Ella no tenía novio. Aunque… recientemente se comportaba de manera extraña…

- Venga ya, Batman. Eres un chico listo. Piénsalo- Grimmjow se levantó de la mesa, con mirada conspiratoria. Ulquiorra lo había pensado; en las últimas dos semanas había estado simpática, alegre, femenina, educada, amable… ¿No era así cómo actuaban las mujeres, cuando estaban enamoradas? Y no le había contado nada. Hmm. Durante todo este tiempo, pensaba que estaría molesta y que prefería no contárselo, pero en realidad iba a acudir a una…

Un momento. Ulquiorra casi había olvidado de quién estaba hablando. No, es mujer no tenía novios… tenía _clientes_. Entonces, se levantó abruptamente, apartando la silla y golpeándose la rodilla contra la mesa.

- Au…

- ¿Ahora me crees?- preguntó Grimmjow, llevándose la última hoja de lechuga a la boca. Pero, antes de que pudiera terminárselo, Ulquiorra lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y le obligó a ponerse en pie- ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?- gritó.

- Vamos a dar un paseo- Ulquiorra buscó en sus bolsillos y asió el teléfono, escribió un número y se lo llevó al oído, presionándolo, mientras sacaba a Grimmjow del apartamento- Hola, Gin. Has visto a la señorita Inoue saliendo hace rato, ¿verdad? ¿Por casualidad te ha dicho a dónde se dirigía?

- _Hmm… Deja que piense. Ah, sí. Creo recordar que mencionó la cafetería que hay al lado de Tiburón_.

- Bien, gracias- Ulquiorra colgó. Ya estaba en el pasillo, acompañado de un Grimmjow que trataba de mantenerse en pie, a pesar de moverse a la fuerza- Si te equivocas con esto, me las pagarás- amenazó a su desafortunada presa.

Grimmjow suspiró, acostumbrado a esas advertencias.

- Ya lo sé.

…

Todos estaban igual. Ichigo con su brillante pelo pelirrojo, totalmente despeinado, más alto y más musculoso que antes, sobre todo por el pecho; Chad estaba tan grande como siempre, con parte de su pelo marrón tapándole la cara; Ishida llevaba las mismas gafas y el pelo un poco más largo, aunque mantenía el mismo aire de superioridad; Rukia, con su ropa moderna e igual de pequeña, estaba al lado de Orihime y Tatsuki, de cuerpo atlético, miraba de reojo a su perdida amiga, como si no acabara de creerse que realmente estuviera allí.

Oh, pero Orihime lo estaba. Sentía su presencia como su irradiaran calor y todo se dirigiera hacia ella. Le sudaban tanto las palmas que tuvo que secárselas varias veces en sus pantalones. Tenía una mirada extraña; como si estuviera incómoda y fingiera no estarlo. Por suerte, eran tan torpes que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta.

- Tatsuki está en el equipo de fútbol. No es tan importante como el de fútbol americano, pero es un deporte, al fin y al cabo- explicó Ichigo, con total seguridad y franqueza irradiando de su ser. Orihime recordó que no siempre había sido así. Antes no era tan seguro… aunque tal vez el fútbol lo hubiera ayudado, en ese aspecto. Ishida y él no discutían tanto como antes. Por alguna razón, le recordaban a Ulquiorra y Grimmjow, que habían estado hablando mucho durante las últimas semanas. Tenían la misma "oh, somos amigos, pero no lo admitimos" clase de relación.

- Veo que te va bien, Tatsuki- intervino la pelirroja, bebiendo, ante la deportista sonrojada. Así que, al final había conseguido a Ichigo. Por su parte, Rukia contó que se había prometido con un amigo de la infancia, que había decidido estudiar allí para estar más cerca de ella. Qué mona. Orihime contestó que se sentía feliz por ella, fijándose en el diamante del anillo de la joven.

Universidad, deportes, matrimonio. Así vivía la gente normal y corriente.

- ¿Y tú qué, Orihime? ¿Por qué no has ido a la Universidad?- preguntó Ishida, educadamente. La joven vio que no la miraba como siempre; en el instituto, pensaba que Ishida estaba enamorado de ella pero, por lo visto, ya había suprimido esos sentimientos hacía tiempo.

Todos los ojos se centraron en ella. La joven volvió a secarse las palmas.

- Bueno… La verdad es que no sabía que estudiar… y desde que Sora murió no he tenido mucho dinero, que digamos. Al final, sólo quise acabar el instituto.

Todos asintieron, mirándola, como si fuera un grupo de autómatas. Eran de plástico y cada uno tenía su propio rol; el deportista, el matón reformado, el intelectual, la marimacho, la animadora… y ella, la puta, totalmente fuera de lugar. Quería gritarlos. Que no asintieran si no lo comprendían.

- Rukia nos ha contado que estás trabajando de camarera- dijo Tatsuki, dándole un sorbo a su bebida- ¿Dónde?

- Oh, aquí, en el distrito de Hueco Mundo, en el restaurante Haineko. La comida es buenísima… y no lo digo sólo porque yo trabaje allí- Orihime dejó escapar una pequeña risita.

Estaba empezando a marearse. Su estómago rugía y eso que aún no había probado una sola gota de alcohol. Si vomitaba, se preocuparían por ella… Al menos, lo fingirían. Podían decir todo lo que quisieran, pero ella sabía que no se entenderían. La escuchaban, daban la respuesta apropiada y se olvidaban de lo que había dicho. No la comprendían. Nunca lo habían hecho y nunca lo harían. Era gente feliz. Si les contara sus problemas, se mostrarían preocupados, pero no actuarían. Al final, volverían a sus residencias o a sus apartamentos y se olvidarían de todo… seguirían adelante con sus vidas.

Ya no la veían. Ya formaban parte de aquel tumulto de gente, de ese tumultuoso océano que la ahogaba sin parar… un océano del que sólo había una manera de escapar.

Orihime había sabido comportarse durante dos horas enteras, escuchándolos hablar de cosas que ella jamás experimentaría: instituto, promociones, graduaciones, universidad, amor. No sabía cómo había podido soportarlo, hasta que abrió la boca y dibujó una sonrisa, a modo de disculpa. Había tenido suficiente.

- Lo siento, chicos, pero tengo que irme. Mañana trabajo temprano…- se explicó, agradeciendo haberse sentado en el borde de la mesa, para poder salir sin molestar.

- Oh, ¿estás segura?- Rukia pareció decepcionarse, pero Orihime sabía que se recuperaría. A la mañana siguiente, seguro que sólo quedaría un recuerdo de aquello; uno del que no merecía la pena volver a pensar- Bueno, ha sido fantástico volver a verte.

¿Para quién?

Orihime observó los rostros uno a uno, sabiendo que abandonarían esa fingida decepción en cuanto se marchara y sabían que ella haría lo mismo. No había conexión entre ellos.

- Bueno, ya sabéis dónde encontrarme- se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la salida, desesperada por sentir el frío contra su pegajosa piel, para sentir aire fresco…

… para emborracharse hasta el límite.

Metió la mano en el bolso y sacó el móvil, abrió la puerta, marcó el número de Ulquiorra y apretó el botón verde de llamada. _Cógelo_, pensó, echando un vistazo a la tienda de la esquina. Tal vez un cigarro la tranquilizara. Se cabrearía mucho pero, joder, lo necesitaba.

Sin ella saberlo, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow habían llegado al restaurante una hora antes. Había sido bastante divertido verlos cogiendo una mesa, lo bastante cercana como para escuchar la conversación que mantenía la chica con los cinco extraños con los que estaba sentada. Mientras Grimmjow se había, literalmente, escondido detrás de la gente, incluso en una de las mesas, Ulquiorra se había acomodado en otra, delante de Orihime- tenía que estar muy distraída para no haberlo visto. Entonces, le preguntó a Grimmjow cuánto tiempo pensaba seguir haciendo el ridículo, a lo que el francés contestó con su dedo corazón. Entonces, le pidió amablemente un periódico a la camarera, que utilizó para taparse la cara mientras pasaba cerca de Orihime.

La chica no estaba bien. ¿Por qué esos cinco no se habían dado cuenta? ¿No les preocupaba que su compañera estuviese a punto de vomitar a la chica bajita que tenía a su izquierda? Grimmjow, que se había llevado un sombrero para tapar su brillante pelo azul, actuó como el informador.

- Hmm. Están hablando del instituto… uno de ellos está en el equipo de fútbol de la Universidad… ¿Su hermano está muerto?

- Baja la voz- ordenó Ulquiorra, al comprobar que el más alto de los que se encontraban en esa mesa había agachado la cabeza hacia ellos. ¿Cómo podía ver, con todo ese pelo tapándole?

Por fin, escucharon lo suficiente como para atar cabos: esos cinco eran los amigos de Orihime del instituto, a los que nunca había mencionado ni parecía contenta por verlos. Esto se vio confirmado cuando, de pronto, se disculpó y salió por la puerta, justo cuando el teléfono de Ulquiorra empezó a sonar y el _Madness_ de Joe Hisaishi invadió toda la pacífica sala, dramáticamente. Grimmjow arqueó la ceja burlonamente, pero Ulquiorra lo ignoró al contestar el móvil.

- Ah, señorita Inoue. ¿Estás disfrutando la no…?

- _Voy a emborracharme mucho, muchísimo_- miró hacia la puerta. Seguía allí, en frente de la puerta del restaurante- _O tal vez vaya a la tienda de la esquina, compre tabaco y… lo fume todo, hasta que vomite. Sé que tal vez te enfades conmigo pero, créeme, ambos nos sentiremos mejor cuando me desahogue así_.

Ulquiorra suspiró al teléfono.

- Señorita Inoue; si rompes mis condiciones, me temo que tendré que echarte- entonces, se produjo un breve silencio, durante el que el joven vio un destello de su fogoso pelo pelirrojo, mientras ella se alejaba del lugar.

- _… Iré por la mañana, para recoger mis cosas_- la llamada se apagó. Ulquiorra golpeó la mesa con el teléfono.

- Hijo de puta- gruñó, deslizándose silenciosamente por el banco y dirigiéndose a la salida. Grimmjow lo siguió.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

O Ulquiorra no lo escuchó o lo ignoró o ambas cosas. _No es asunto mío_, se dijo, mientras salía a la calle y la buscaba por todas partes, sin encontrar ni rastro de ella. _No es nada personal_, pensó, corriendo hacia el final de la calle, deteniéndose al encontrarse con un grupo de gente que se dirigía hacia una discoteca.

- ¡Joder!- se giró hacia Grimmjow, que había seguido sus pasos. ¿Lo que veía en la cara del impasible Ulquiorra era angustia?- Vete por ahí. Busca en cada restaurante, bar o tienda de alcohol que encuentres. Si la encuentras, sácala de allí aunque sea a la fuerza y llámame inmediatamente- entonces, desapareció, camuflándose entre toda esa gente.

Grimmjow sabía que no le convenía desobedecer, así que se centró en la dirección indicada, fijándose en cada local. Estúpido Ulquiorra; ¿ni siquiera le gustaba esa ladrona de camas y, ahora, la estaba buscando como loco? Qué día tan raro.

Ulquiorra llegó al final del bloque de edificios y se detuvo. No había podido llegar más lejos. ¿Y si había cogido un autobús y había terminado en la otra punta de la ciudad? ¿Cómo al encontraría entonces? Se congeló y sus ojos verdes se fijaron en el semáforo que tenía delante. Restaurante Haineko. Cogió el teléfono de nuevo y llamó a Grimmjow.

- Creo que sé dónde está, pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda para traerla.

_No es nada personal_, repetía su mente, mientras se dirigía a la cafetería. _No es nada personal_, _no es nada personal_, _no es nada personal_… Vio su melena al cruzar la calle, vio cómo se giraba hacia el hombre con el que estaba sentada y le pedía algo, sonriéndole mientras le tendía un cigarrillo. Grimmjow llegó jadeando, pero Ulquiorra no lo esperó, tomó aire y se lanzó a la carretera, esquivando el tráfico, hasta llegar a la puerta del restaurante, ignorando a la dulce joven que lo recibió con una sonrisa de confusión. _No es nada personal_… Llegó hasta la joven, fijándose en la ceniza del cigarrillo que acaba de encenderse, mientras se lo llevaba a sus labios. _Nada personal_… Ignoró a la explosiva rubia que hablaba con ella, en la barra, cogió a Orihime y le quitó el cigarrillo de su mano temblorosa.

_Es que no puedo dejar que te marches_.

Orihime se giró sobre el taburete, mostrando una enorme sorpresa en sus ojos grises. Ulquiorra la miró con un rencor feroz, tanto que ella no pudo decirle nada, ni siquiera cuando aplastó el cigarrillo recién encendido en el cenicero. Entonces, se giró hacia Grimmjow.

- Cógela.

Grimmjow suspiró, miró a Orihime a modo de disculpa y la cogió de la cadera, sacándola de la barra del bar. Entonces, se la llevó a los hombros, como si de un cavernícola se tratara. Por su parte, la rubia pareció dispuesta a saltar al otro lado del bar, impidiéndoselo.

- ¡Oye!- gritó- ¡Voy a contar hasta tres para que la sueltes! ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir hasta aquí y secuestrar a mi empleada?

Ulquiorra la miró con aburrimiento.

- Su compañero de piso- contestó simplemente, siguiendo a Grimmjow por la puerta, pasando entre una multitud de gente boquiabierta y dejando a la jefa sin palabras.

Orihime pareció centrarse de nuevo e intentó impedir aquello. Pataleó y golpeó las costillas de Grimmjow.

- ¡Argh! ¡Bájame, joder! ¡Suéltame!- gritó, moviéndose con toda su fuerza.

- Lo siento, chica, pero me da más miedo _él_ que tú- contestó el francés. Entonces, se detuvo. Ulquiorra dio unos pasos más por delante de él, hasta pararse también y, en el consecuente silencio, Orihime giró la cabeza para tratar de ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Palideció; Ichigo, Tatsuki, Rukia, Uryuu y Chad los miraban fijamente.

Sin lugar a dudas, aquél era el momento más incómodo de toda su vida. Tatsuki fue la primera en hablar.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué le estáis haciendo a Orihime?

Grimmjow, satisfecho por que la joven hubiese dejado de moverse como pez fuera del agua, esperó que Ulquiorra utilizara su encanto y elaborara una magistral mentira, para salir del apuro. Pero, para sorpresa de Orihime, mantuvo su comportamiento frío.

- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

Oh-oh. Orihime trató de girarse un poco más, sonriéndolos y tratando de calmarlos.

- Chicos, no es nada…

Pero ya era tarde. Ulquiorra observó al pelirrojo adelantándose al grupo, de mal humor, preparado para luchar.

- Somos sus amigos.

Normalmente, en momentos como ése, la gente esperaba que el tiempo se detuviese. Pero no fue así. Orihime observó a Ichigo y a Ulquiorra y, aunque ellos no se movieran, los demás sí lo hicieron. Las parejas caminaban de la mano, disfrutando de la noche. Las chicas flirteaban con los porteros para poder pasar a las discotecas. Los más atrevidos les lanzaban miradas oscuras. Los segundos transcurrían despacio, haciando cada vez más imposible que el día terminase. Entonces, Ulquiorra fue el primero en romper el silencio.

- ¿Sus amigos?- bajó la voz mucho más- No me hagáis reír- miró a su oponente, sin mostrar ningún tipo de intimidación- Podéis decir todas las tonterías que queráis, pero lo cierto es, por lo que veo, que ha estado más de dos horas peor que un perro y _ninguno_ de vosotros se ha dado cuenta. ¿Qué clase de amigos son esos? Sólo conozco a Inoue desde hace tres semanas y siempre discuto con ella pero, aún así, he podido ver que se encontraba mal. Así que, o sois increíblemente estúpidos- lo que te incluye a ti también, de hecho- o habéis preferido ignorarla. En cualquier caso, eso no os hace amigos suyos; os hace _mierda_.

Orihime miró la espalda rígida de Ulquiorra, con el corazón a mil. También pudo ver a Ichigo dudando, echándose atrás y evitando su mirada.

- Grimmjo, está bien… Puedo caminar…- murmuró. Él dudó un instante antes de dejarla suavemente en el suelo, deseando no invocar la ira de Ulquiorra. Por suerte, él estaba demasiado concentrado en el grupo que tenía delante. Orihime se acercó a él y, por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, acercó su mano y, gentilmente, le rodeó el brazo. Él la miró- ¿Podemos irnos a casa ya?- preguntó ella, dulcemente.

Ulquiorra asintió en silencio, pero no se movió. En su lugar, dejó que ella caminara delante de él. Orihime tomó aire y evitó mirar a las cinco caras sorprendidas de aquellos que se hacían llamar sus amigos; aquellos que la habían traicionado. Recuperó la compostura y dejó que el pelo le cayera por la espalda. Entonces, con la cabeza bien alta, pasó a su lado, sin decir ningún tipo de excusa o disculpa. Qué estúpida, pensó. Casi se había consumido por eso. Casi había olvidado quién era o quién intentaba ser. Y, lo más importante; casi había llegado a olvidar lo mejor que le había ocurrido en años.

Tal vez fuera un pianista desquiciado, con un temperamento insoportable y un incipiente complejo de superioridad, pero Ulquiorra era su amigo. Podría haberla dejado tirada, haber dejado que bebiera y fumara hasta perder el sentido, para echarla a la mañana siguiente, pero no lo había hecho. Fue hacia ella más rápido de lo que habría imaginado, después de advertirle que no rompiera su acuerdo.

Sonrió al dejar los fantasmas de su pasado atrás, congelados y con mirada de idiotas, mientras sus dos caballeros sin armadura la protegían. Redujo el ritmo lo suficiente para que la alcanzaran y poder caminar entre ambos, intentando no mostrar lo contenta que estaba; después de todo, si lo que Ulquiorra había dicho era cierto, tendrían que haberla estado espiando durante toda la noche. Grimmjow ya estaba preguntando qué demonios había ocurrido y ella entendió que sería justo contárselo, pero sólo después de haberlo reñido lo suficiente.

Ulquiorra se mantuvo callado, con las manos en los bolsillos, negándose a mirar otra cosa que no fuera el camino que tenía delante. Sabía que estaba en problemas. Aún así, sentía una extraña sensación de satisfacción que no surgió por el hecho de haber sido desagradable en público, ni por haber demostrado ser más listo que cinco extraños.

No. Si no hubiera intentado convencerse con tantas ganas de que no se trataba de algo personal, tal vez se hubiese dado cuenta de que esa satisfacción radicaba en la idea de que Orihime estaría en su apartamento la mañana siguiente. No la débil, temblorosa y alcohólica prostituta… sino la animada camarera de enorme fuerza, capaz de hacerle frente sin ningún problema.

Sí. A "Paco" también le gustaba mucho.

**Continuará**

_Hola! Bueno, qué tal el capítulo? Cargado, no? Jejeje. Ya nos llegamos por el 10! Tenía unas ganas tremendas de acabarlo; creo que ha estado increíble! La última parte de Ulquiorra, cuando busca a Orihime y se enfrenta a sus amigos, ha sido genial, genial! No me imaginaba que fuera a ponerse así, la verdad. Además, me ha gustado especialmente cuando ha intentado convencerse de que no la perseguía por algo personal, pero estaba como loco por encontrarla… Espero que haya más acercamientos y pronto! En cuanto a Hime, la pobre no gana para malos tragos… Pero eso de que el corazón le latiera a mil por hora ha sido bastante ilustrativo. Ais, espero ver cómo avanza la convivencia entre estos dos y porqué Ulquiorra tiene tantísimas ganas de que siga viviendo con él; a parte de que ya empiece a gustarle, creo que hay algo más oculto… En fin, habrá que esperar al siguiente cap. Un beso!_

_**Princess Kitty1**__: hi! How are you? Yeah I love it! I think there are so many secrets hideen that will be discovered, but I'll be completely nervous till I know them! Okay, I will let them know about the last chapters. I've loved this chapter; I think it has happened something really special for Orihime and that she needed it. I have also liked seen Ulquiorra like this; trying to hide what he is starting to feel and unable to admit it. I hope to submit next chapter as soon as posible. Thank you!_

_**Somnus Nemoris**__: hola! Gracias por los ánimos! Pues aquí ha salido Ichigo, por fin! Aunque no parece tan amistoso como en el manga… Bueno, me ha encantado especialmente cuando le ha agachado la vista a Ulquiorra; que se note quién manda! Y Grimmjow, el pobre, que se ha visto metido en todo ese lío sin quererlo ni beberlo. Bueno, Ulquiorra no podía haber hecho todo esto solo, así que necesitaba su ayuda. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Un beso!_

_**kaginulove-maria-chan**__: hola! Jajaja, pobre Ulquiorra; pese a su mal humor, es el hazmerreír de sus amigos. Ya, vaya escena la de Ulquiorra sin camiseta y Orihime! La pobre no podía apartar la vista… No me extraña! En cuanto a tus dudas sobre Rukia… espero que ya se hayan resuelto! La verdad es que ha sido raro ver que los protagonistas son "los malos", pero concuerda muy bien con la temática del fic y explica cómo se sintió Orihime. Espero que, al margen de eso, el cap te haya gustado tanto como a mí traducirlo. Un beso!_

_**Yagami Vongola**__: hola! Pues, al parecer, lo sabe todo sobre el pasado de Hime! Sólo que ella y los demás han preferido ignorarlo… Qué pena, pobre Hime; menos mal que Ulquiorra ha estado allí para ayudarla y poner a los demás las cosas claras. Qué emoción! Me pregunto qué pasará ahora… Un beso!_

_**Sakura Rose Cifer**__: hola! Ya, la verdad es que los tres forman un trío bastante cómico; en este cap creo que Grimmjow se ha llevado la palma al tratar de pasar "desapercibido" en el restaurante, con el sombrero y el paraguas XD. Un beso y gracias por comentar!_

_**yuuki**__: hola! Gracias por el comentario! Espero que este cap te haya quitado parte de la intriga… aunque no toda! Un beso!_

_**Ryunna-san y Yunna-san**__: sí, creo que Grimmjow hacía mucha falta. Menos mal que la autora le está dando protagonismo, porque le da un toque muy cómico a la historia. Yo también siento curiosidad por los secretos de Ulquiorra, sobre todo el de por qué no quiere que Hime se marche. En fin, habrá que esperar un poco hasta saberlos. Un beso!_

_**Cane Lele**__: hola! Ya, quién tuviera la oportunidad de tener a Ulquiorra así… Yo también quiero tensión sexual pero YA! Creo que, después de este cap, se hará más evidente, porque no me creo que Ulquiorra no se haya fijado en Hime, la verdad; por mucho que esté loco, sigue siendo un hombre! En cuanto a lo de los caps, si te digo la verdad, me los he leído un poco por encima y no lo entiendo muy bien; supongo que cuando avance más la historia los leeré con detenimiento y lo entenderé XD. Espero que el cap te haya gustado y un beso!_

_**Emo Romantica 03**__: Hola! Sí, es genial ver que a "Paco" también le cae bien Hime; supongo que será de las pocas personas capaces de aguantarlo y las dos partes de Ulquiorra se lo han agradecido. A ver cuándo llega la tensión sexual entre los dos! Al parecer, compartes la misma opinión que Ulquiorra respecto a sus amigos! Creo que es lo mejor que le ha podido pasar a Orihime en toda su vida y me temo que la pobre empezará a enamorarse en poco tiempo… Normal, teniendo en cuenta los detalles que tiene con ella (a pesar de que también sea s saco de boxeo XD). Espero que te haya gustado mucho el cap. Un beso!_

_**Rourudesu**__: hola! Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este nuevo cap te haya gstado mucho. Un beso!_

_**Kokoro-Yolin-chan**__: hola! Me alegra que la historia te esté gustando… Y también la pareja! Sí, tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentarse con su pasado aunque, si te digo la verdad, creo que si no hubiera estado Ulquiorra cerca, no lo habría conseguido… así que a ver cuándo nos dan una alegría y se enamoran! También tengo ganas de descubrir los secretos de Ulquiorra, aunque supongo que lo haremos al mismo tiempo que Orihime, así que aún nos queda… Espero que te haya gustado el cap y un beso!_


	11. El silencio

_La historia original pertenece a __**Princess Kitty1**_

**El silencio**

- Ulquiorra.

El pianista melancólico estaba concentrado en la libreta que tenía delante, mientras su mano izquierda anotaba signos, comentarios y cambios de tiempo en medio de la partitura. Apenas le prestaba atención a la vocecita que venía del salón, compitiendo en insistencia con el volumen de la televisión.

- ¡_Ulquiorra_!- gritó Orihime, alzando más la voz. Estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas en el sofá, viendo cómo una familia desestructuraba se insultaba en la televisión. No quería levantarse pero, a ese paso, jamás conseguiría que le respondiera. Al final, suspiró y así lo hizo, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa del comedor donde había estado sentado desde que ella se había levantado- por lo visto, se había tomado la mañana libre del trabajo, aunque aún tenía clientes a los que ver por la tarde- escribiendo una nueva partitura. Tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, se acercó a él y puso su barbilla sobre el hombro del joven- Ulquiorra- suspiró dramáticamente- tengo hambre.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues come algo- Ulquiorra conectó unas notas y dibujó una tosca línea para medirlas. Ella se mordió el labio.

- ¿Comer qué? Ni siquiera puedo hacer unos huevos revueltos. ¿Sabes lo que quiero? Tortitas. ¿Puedes hacérmelas?- ninguna respuesta- _Por favor_. ¡Las tuyas están buenísimas! ¿Qué les echas, canela? Qué ricas. Nunca antes había probado tortitas con canela.

Ulquiorra la miró, irritado.

- Estás empezando a molestarme.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, desafiante.

- Pues puedo ponerme aún peor- y, justo después, le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y empezó a tirarse encima de él, haciendo que su peso le dificultara la tarea de escribir- ¡Ulquiorra! ¡Quiero tortitas!- gritó, subiéndose aún más- ¡Por favor! ¡No puedo soportar el hambre! ¡Me siento muy débil! ¡El salón está dando vueltas!

Ulquiorra suspiró. Sí que era molesta, sí. Después del incidente con sus amigos del instituto, había decidido ignorarla durante toda una semana como castigo, pero ella no le estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles. Desde aquella noche, estaba irritablemente encantadora, lo que no era malo, pero empezando a añorar los momentos en los que estaba callada y aislada…

- ¡Aah!- al final, el peso de la joven hizo que cediera y Ulquiorra se agarró al borde de la mesa. Sin embargo, sus dedos no pudieron soportarlo mucho más y acabó cayéndose al suelo, con Orihime aún a su espalda.

- ¡Tortitas!- pataleó ella- ¡Me muero de hambre!

- Bien. Te haré tus malditas tortitas- le cogió de las muñecas y la apartó, liberándose de su abrazo- Pero será mejor que me supervises; tal vez añada veneno cuando tú no mires.

Orihime se sentó y sonrió, satisfecha.

- Muy bien- entonces, se levantó del suelo y lo siguió hasta la cocina. Octubre estaba empezando y le costaba asimilar que llevara allí un mes. Tal vez Ulquiorra se estuviera cansando de ella… y lo cierto era que la joven no le ponía las cosas fáciles- Y, ¿en qué estás trabajando, si no te importa que te lo pregunte?

Ulquiorra abrió la nevera y empezó a coger los ingredientes que necesitaba.

- Una suite- tal vez no hubiera empezado así, pero últimamente siempre veía estampados musicales en cada habitación en la que había estado. Seguramente, en cuanto tuviese todas las notas, tuviera que ordenarlas y, al tocarlas todas juntas, sonarían tan bien que todo su público lloraría de la emoción por el genio que tenían delante. Cerró el frigorífico y abrió uno de los cajones, de donde sacó un bol- Considérate afortunada; hay cientos de personas que morirían por saber en qué estoy trabajando.

- Entonces, ellos también necesitan una vida- comentó Orihime fríamente, sin perder de vista la mezcla de los ingredientes para controlar que no echara algo picante, con maldad- Pero todavía no has tocado la partitura que estás escribiendo, así que, ¿cómo sabes que sonará bien?

- Señorita Inoue; dicen que soy un genio por varios motivos y entre ellos se encuentra que tengo un oído maestro- dijo cuidadosamente, sin dejar de observar la leche que echaba en la mezcla- Si tocaras cualquier nota en el piano podría decirte de cuál se trata, sin ni siquiera mirar. Y lo mismo ocurre con los acordes; toca cualquier canción en la radio y te diré su armadura y, partiendo de ahí, sabré exactamente si las alteraciones son para los bemoles, los sostenidos o si no hay.

Orihime pestañeó.

- Increíble. Yo puedo tocarme la punta de la nariz con la lengua- contestó, logrando que él suspirara y negara con la cabeza.

- Inculta. No sé ni por qué sigo teniéndote aquí- sabía exactamente por qué, pero quería ver qué contestaba ella.

- Porque te diviertes conmigo- contestó ella, cruzándose de brazos y retándole a que la replicara. En realidad, pensaba en otras cosas, pero no tenía intención de decirlas en voz alta. Era demasiado temprano como para acusarlo de querer acostarse con ella y, además, no había dado muestras de querer hacerlo; no la había tocado ni mirado ni una sola vez de manera sospechosa, lo que no hizo más que aumentar sus sospechas sobre su homosexualidad. Sólo porque no tuviera nada con Grimmjow no significaba que no le gustara Aizen o cualquier otro… Ulquiorra murmuró algo, pero evitó contestarla.

- ¿No tienes que irte a trabajar pronto?

- Dentro de una hora- dijo Orihime- y quiero escuchar lo que has compuesto cuando vuelva.

Sin que él lo supiera, Orihime había estado toda la semana escuchando sus discos de música cuando estaba trabajando. ¿Por qué no decirlo? Porque, cuando aún la ignoraba, la única vez que habló con ella fue para decirle "no" cuando le preguntó si podía escucharlos. No le contestó a las consiguientes dudas de por qué no, pero ella se imaginó que tendría que ver con el motivo que le había convertido en un ermitaño sin inspiración. Así que, nada más llegar del trabajo el lunes anterior- él no había llegado todavía- puso uno de los discos en el reproductor de DVD y le dio al play.

Y sí, se había enganchado. El primer disco de la pila, uno en el que sólo ponía como título 1992, ni siquiera le pareció música. Era como si alguien hubiese cogido cada maravilloso, puro y alegre recuerdo de su infancia y lo hubiese trasladado al idioma del piano. Ella se tumbó en el sofá, cerró los ojos y se imaginó que formaba parte de la escena que hubiese inspirado esa canción. Era tan inocente, tan suave, tan feliz. Le costaron dos horas asimilar que Ulquiorra la había escrito y con apenas siete años de edad.

El segundo disco fue todavía mejor, si eso era posible. Reflejaba la confusión de la adolescencia, los cambios mentales y físicos que tenían lugar; los buenos momentos y también los malos. Aún así, se conservaba esa línea de soledad. Ulquiorra había sido huérfano durante mucho tiempo y su deseo de formar parte de una familia se sentía en la pieza. Orihime no sabía cómo sentirse; quería estar feliz pero, al mismo tiempo, estaba tan emocionada que deseaba llorar.

Y, entonces, llegó la ópera. Fue extraño escuchar otros instrumentos acompañando el piano pero, al mismo tiempo, enlazaban muy bien con las partituras. Entonces, la joven tuvo que dirigirse al apartamento de Nel para acceder a las letras de la música, porque Ulquiorra las guardaba bajo contraseña, en el ordenador.

- ¡Oh, yo sé dónde están!- exclamó la francesa, encendiendo su portátil.

- ¿Sabes?- Grimmjow emergió de detrás de las dos chicas, sin perder ningún detalle de lo que estaban haciendo- Creo que no va a gustarle nada saber que husmeas en su trabajo.

- Pff, no me da miedo- declaró Orihime, adueñándose del ordenador cuando Nel se hubo levantado para abrazar a su novio. La joven no pudo evitar mirarlos por encima del hombro; Nel rodeaba la cintura de Grimmjow con sus brazos, diciendo algo incomprensible en francés, mientras él arqueaba las cejas, sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Sin embargo, lo que más sorprendió a Inoue fue la expresión de Nel; la joven de pelo verde miraba a su novio con tanto amor y devoción que hizo que su corazón ardiera. _¿Cuánto me llevará_, pensó, _sentir lo mismo que ella, por alguien?_ Entonces, recordó que los hombre son eran de fiar y que Grimmjow no era más que un cabrón infiel y desvergonzado, que hacía que Nel se comportara como una idiota.

Volviéndose hacia el ordenador, Orihime encontró las letras perfectamente traducidas. Eran… deprimentes, cuanto menos. La historia se centraba en una princesa cuyo país llevaba muchos años invadido por un demonio. Después de conocerlo descubrió que deseaba volver a ser humano, así que ella decidió buscar el Agua de la Vida para devolverle a su estado inicial. Sin embargo, cuando estaba de viaje, los soldado del ejército de su padre- uno de los cuales quería casarse con ella- secuestraron y asesinaron al demonio. La princesa regresó a su país y se encontró al demonio muerto aunque, presa de la angustia, le dio el Agua de la Vida…

- Pero el final- le dijo Nel- es… ¿cómo se dice?... ¿abierto?- frunció el ceño- El público es quien decide si el demonio vuelve a ser humano de nuevo o no.

Según lo que le dijeron ella y Grimmjow, la música de la escena en la que la princesa se encuentra al demonio muerto no sólo había emocionado a todo el público, sino que, además, había conseguido muy buenas críticas. Entonces, Orihime regresó al apartamento de Ulquiorra, donde escuchó las composiciones, recordando las letras traducidas. Finalmente, no pudo evitar echarse a llorar.

Por fin había entendido por qué Szayel y Nel le habían dado tanta importancia al hecho de que Ulquiorra le hubiera compuesto aquello. Por eso, la joven había dudado escuchar los últimos discos guardados, aunque finalmente lo hizo. Las primeras piezas parecían incluso optimistas, pero las siguientes canciones ni siquiera lo intentaron; es como si todo el disco representara una bajada lenta por la ruta de la desesperación, desde el punto en el que la esperanza desapareciese.

El último CD le dio miedo. Todas las canciones eran violentas y cargadas de furia, como si Ulquiorra se hubiese vuelto loco y quisiese que todo el mundo lo supiera. Eran frenéticas y rápidas y Orihime pudo incluso imaginarse a Ulquiorra caminando alrededor del piano, intentando decidir cómo castigarlo por lo que fuera que le estuviese ocurriendo.

No hubo promesa de retorno ni destello de optimismo al final. La última pieza fue un descenso hacia la oscuridad, el silencio, la melancolía. Mientras él se perdía en el olvido, todos se darían cuenta de que así era. Exacto. No volvería nunca más.

_Seis años en blanco_… pensó Orihime, cortando las tortitas en triángulos y mirando de reojo a Ulquiorra, sentado en frente de ella y garabateando algo en sus notas. Aunque él le había mostrado una perfecta y larga metáfora para explicarle por lo que había pasado, fue cuando escuchó su música cuando realmente se dio cuenta de todo. Al menos, ella comprendió que no era, en absoluto, un engreído; no le preocupaba la fama ni lo más mínimo.

…

- ¿Una fiesta de Halloween?- Rangiku salió de la oficina para hacer la ruta diaria, preguntando a los clientes si estaban satisfechos con la comida y el trato, antes de cotillear con Orihime- ¿Dónde?

- En Las Noches, ese gran bloque de apartamentos que hay no lejos de aquí- Orihime sonrió a su amable jefa. Gin le había comentado lo de la fiesta, después de verlo pegando carteles sobre ese tema- Será el día 31, claro. ¿Quieres venir? Podemos ir a comprar disfraces subiditos de tono… Bueno, tal vez no tanto; habrá niños- arrugó la nariz- Y, ¿quién sabe? Si te disfrazas de enfermera traviesa, tal vez encuentres algún médico guapo y soltero.

Rangiku soltó una carcajada.

- Iré a la fiesta, pero no ligaré con ningún médico. Los hombres no dan más que problemas- negó con la cabeza- Te seducen y, justo cuando empiezas a confiar en e los, te apuñalan por la espalda.

Orihime sonrió.

- Opino lo mismo.

- ¡Bien!- la rubia le pasó la mano por el brazo- Tal vez tu novio evitara que te emborracharas la última vez, pero este fin de semana tú y yo saldremos de fiesta. Será como una fiesta de cumpleaños atrasada para ambas- le guiñó el ojo.

- No es mi novio- corrigió Orihime- sólo mi compañero de piso psicópata- para su sorpresa, descubrió que el cumpleaños de Rangiku fue a finales de septiembre y, aunque hubo una mini celebración la semana anterior- sus empleados le trajeron regalos- Rangiku prometió dar una mejor fiesta de cumpleaños, más adelante. Orihime sonrió- Pero tendré que avisarlo igualmente. Dice que no le importa que beba, si lo hago fuera de su casa. Pero no dejes que fume, ¿de acuerdo?

- Nena, iré tan borracha que apenas me acordaré de esta conversación. Será mejor que busques alguien que conduzca por nosotras- y, por un momento, Orihime casi hubiese jurado que Rangiku parecía… _triste_. La rubia suspiró y volvió a sonreír- Será dentro de dos días. No me dejes colgada, Hime.

- No lo haré- prometió la chica, sin dejar de preguntarse a qué habría venido aquello. Sin embargo, pronto olvidó esos pensamientos y se emocionó, pues conocía al conductor _perfecto_; nada más salir de trabajar, llamó a Chizuru.

…

Ulquiorra observó que la pantalla de su móvil se encendía a pesar de estar en silencio, aunque decidió ignorarlo. Mirando al frente, se encogió de hombros mientras el chico que tenía a su lado se equivocaba de nota y dejaba escapar un gemido de frustración. Entonces, levantó la mano.

- Para- sus ojos verdes se clavaron en el niño. ¿Cuántos años tendría, diez? ¿Once, tal vez? Ulquiorra suspiró, sabiendo lo que iría a continuación pero sin poder evitar hacer la pregunta- No has practicado esta semana, ¿verdad?- el chico negó con la cabeza- No quieres… practicar, ¿verdad?- de nuevo, el chico negó con la cabeza, aunque más despacio.

- No es que no me _guste_ el piano- explicó suavemente, avergonzándose y mirando su regazo, como hacían todos los niños- Es que no quiero hacerlo.

Ulquiorra asintió despacio.

- ¿Se lo has dicho a tu madre?

- Lo he intentado, pero siempre dice que acabaré lamentándolo, si no lo hago.

- Bueno- Ulquiorra se adelantó y tapó las teclas del piano- es tu decisión, no la suya. Tal vez te arrepientas algún día, pero tienes tiempo para pensar y cambiar de opinión- Ulquiorra acarició la cabeza del chico- Y, cuando lo hagas, estaré encantado de ayudarte.

Si había algo que odiase, era que alguien abandonara la música. Sin embargo, ese odió palidecía al lado del que sentía cuando a alguien se le obligaba a hacer algo que no le gustase. Él también había sido ese niño del banco, mirando fijamente a las teclas y deseando poder… parar; por eso no pensaba ser un criminal obligando al niño a hacer algo que no quisiera y menos por el dinero. No es que no tuviera más que aquellos ingresos, pero ser profesor de piano le permitía estar cerca de lo que más amaba. Además, cuantas menos personas tuviera que aguantar, más tiempo podría pasar en su casa, componiendo.

Pero, ahora que había vuelto a componer, había surgido la pregunta: ¿qué haría con esas composiciones, al terminarlas? ¿Colgarlas del frigorífico, como los exámenes con sobresaliente? ¿Aplaudirse a sí mismo y guardarlas en el armario, donde quedarían olvidadas? La duda le estresaba tanto que le producía hasta ganas de vomitar. Había creado algo que sabía que era _bueno_, algo que quería que los demás escuchasen… pero, ¿qué haría con ello?

- Señor Schiffer- el chico lo miró- ¿se encuentra bien?

- Sí, sólo me duele la tripa- contestó rápidamente, sonriéndole- Será mejor que lo dejemos y esperemos a tu madre.

Aquél era el mejor lugar para esconderse. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Ulquiorra Schiffer, el pianista conocido mundialmente, estaría dando clases de música en el distrito de Hueco Mundo? ¿Quién pensaría que se encontraba en esa parte del planeta? Seguramente, la gente que lo buscase lo haría por Seattle, la ciudad donde se encontraba su orfanato y donde solía acabar muchas de sus giras… Pero no. Sólo porque tuviese dinero no significaba que estuviese buscando un lugar lleno de lujo.

Así eran _ellos_, pero no él. Él había aprendido a vivir con apenas nada.

Después de hablar con el niño y su madre, tratando de asegurarse de que las cosas quedaran claras, recogió sus cosas, completamente absorto en sus pensamientos. Odiaba esa época del año; le hacía pensar en su pasado y eso era lo último que él quería. Cada vez que rememoraba esos tiempos, enfermaba; nunca había sabido llevar bien el estrés. Por eso estaba tan delgado. Recordaba perfectamente todas las veces que había vomitado, durante sus años de instituto. Los Ingram estaban preocupados por si se trataba de la gripe… o de algún horrible virus… Ah y también habían sido lo bastante amables como para llevarlo al hospital.

Ja. ¿Amables? Rió.

Pero había otras muchas cosas de las que alegrarse. Por ejemplo, al comprobar su móvil descubrió que Orihime le había mandado un mensaje, diciéndole que saldría el sábado por la noche. Decidió molestarla de todas las maneras posibles hasta ese día pero, en el mensaje siguiente, dijo que saldría con una amiga y prometió no hacer estupideces. Bueno, tal vez fuera un poco más flexible con ella… pero no demasiado. Tenía que mantenerla sobre la tierra.

Por desgracia, no pudo dejar de lado su pasado durante mucho más tiempo… lo que le estresó. Y así, cuando Orihime llegó a casa por la noche, por poco se tropezó con la mesa que, por algún motivo, estaba justo detrás de la puerta. Qué raro. Se dirigió a la cocina, en busca de algo que beber.

Los platos estaban en el armario de los vasos.

Lo cerró y volvió a abrirlo. No había cambiado. Abrió el siguiente. Allí estaba la cafetera. La tostadora también estaba en otro sitio, habiéndose transferido desde un lado del frigorífico hasta el cajón de los cuchillos. Orihime se apartó y abrió los dos cajones que había bajo el fregadero. La basura se había movido de un lado a otro. Las tazas de café se habían mudado a la entrada de la cocina, lo que las alejaba tanto de la propia cocina como de la cafetera, lo que no tenía sentido alguno. También había tazas _distintas_; de Berlín, Roma, Ontario, Vancouver, Tokio, Washington D.C y la de Batman, que seguía inamovible.

Un ruido provino del pasillo. Orihime frunció el ceño y se alejó de la cocina, olvidando su sed por un momento. El piano ocupaba el lugar que había dejado la mesa del comedor, en lugar de separarlo de la cocina, como siempre había hecho.

- ¿Ulquiorra?- lo llamó, apretando los labios justo después. ¿Y si habían saqueado la casa? Tal vez aún no hubieran robado nada y acabase de pillar al delincuente en el acto. Con la adrenalina invadiéndole las venas, cogió un arma- un paraguas, que se había movido al otro lado del apartamento- y caminó por el pasillo. Estaba a punto de volver a llamarlo cuando la cabeza del joven asomó por la puerta de su habitación.

- Ah, señorita Inoue, has vuelto.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando?- Joder. Habría sido más divertirlo golpear a alguien. Orihime observó que estaba sin aliento y que una gota de sudor recorría su cuello.

- Dame un minuto- despareció dentro de la habitación y, justo después, la joven escuchó un gemido de esfuerzo, seguido de un sonoro _bang_. Entonces volvió a salir, limpiándose las manos en la camiseta- Lo siento; estoy reorganizando los muebles.

- Ya me he dado cuenta. ¿Por qué?

Ulquiorra frunció el ceño.

- ¿Te molesta? He vaciado casi todo el salón.

Orihime volvió a mirarlo.

- Ésa no es la cuestión. Dijiste que sólo cambiabas los muebles cuando estabas estresado- le apuntó con el paraguas en el pecho- así que, ¿te importaría explicármelo?

- Así es, pero el resto no te importa- Ulquiorra le quitó el paraguas- Te lo diría si hubiese algo de lo que preocuparse- se giró y adentró en su habitación, pero Orihime se mantuvo en el sitio. Entonces, observó que había separado la cama del armario y que los archivadores estaban abiertos, pero había muchas partituras que no estaban. Pero, ¿qué…?

- Ulquiorra- se dirigió a él, mientras el chico abría uno de los archivadores, sacaba los papeles y los esparcía por el suelo- Tal vez para ti no sea algo de lo que preocuparse, pero yo me estoy poniendo muy nerviosa.

Él buscó en su mente algo que explicase el estrés. Eso la tranquilizaría, ¿no?

- Hoy he perdido un cliente- dijo finalmente, cerrando un cajón y abriendo el que tenía debajo- El pobre niño no quería tocar el piano y su madre estaba obligándole a hacerlo. ¿No es horrible? ¿Por qué los padres fuerzan a sus hijos a que cumplan sus expectativas? ¿Es que no saben cómo se sienten ellos, al hacerlo?

- Ilústrame- Orihime entró en la habitación y se sentó a su lado- porque mis padres nunca esperaron nada de mí- él le ofreció algunas carpetas, que ella cogió y dejó en el empapelado suelo.

- Bueno, diciéndolo bruscamente- explicó Ulquiorra, mientras seguía sacando cosas de los cajones- les hace sentir como una mierda- cogió un enorme taco de papeles y se los puso sobre el regazo- Hablando en términos socio y psicológicos, los niños no quieren decepcionar a sus padres. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Ellos han sacrificado sus vidas y tal vez sus sueños y esperanzas para criarlos y, como consecuencia, los niños no quieren que se sientan defraudados. Ocurre lo mismo con las parejas y los amigos… Es propio de la naturaleza humana querer contentar a quienes se preocupan por nosotros. Ellos muestran su amor por nosotros y nosotros se lo devolvemos. Sin importar la edad que tengamos, mentalmente eso nos acaba afectando mucho. Nos pone enfermos, nos enfada, nos hiere y nos hace _sentirnos mal_. ¿Cómo podemos hacerle eso a la gente que queremos? Oh, porque no nos damos cuenta de que lo hacemos, ¿no?- Orihime lo miró mientras los papeles se amontonaban sobre ella, venciendo su peso. Él suspiro- Qué pena, ¿no? Hacemos las cosas lo mejor que podemos… pero, al final, acabamos haciéndole daño a la gente que nos importa… lacerando sus corazones y modificándoles su visión del mundo. Y así, al final, acaban resentidos con nosotros.

Orihime no supo muy bien porqué pero, de pronto, recordó sus últimos dos discos. La cesante esperanza, la desesperación, la locura, el espeluznante silencio interminable…

- ¿Por eso dejaste de tocar?- murmuró, sin poder contenerse.

Hubo un tenso silencio en el que la pregunta flotó en el aire entre ambos, hasta que Ulquiorra se echó a reír.

- No vas a dejar nunca ese tema, ¿verdad?- él negó con la cabeza- No, señorita Inoue; eso sólo fue una parte del problema, no la causa fundamental. Dejé de tocar el piano para liberarme- se recostó y pasó una mano por el pelo, mirando todos los papeles y carpetas que le rodeaban- Y fue… terrible, la verdad… darme cuenta de que odiaba lo único que me había hecho feliz… lo más importante de mi vida. Perdí el rumbo, mi identidad… Si no era Ulquiorra Ingram, el brillante pianista, entonces, ¿quién era? Y, seis años después, he vuelto al punto inicial; no he cambiado nada desde que me separé de la música.

Orihime pensó en algo que pudiera decirle.

- Bueno, míralo desde otro punto de vista. Al menos, has sido capaz de empezar de nuevo. La mayoría de la gente que pasa por algo así nunca quiere regresar a la vida que han dejado atrás.

- Y eso les hace más fuertes que a mí.

- No, eso te hace a _ti_ más fuerte que a _ellos_- apartó las carpetas de su regazo- porque te has dado cuenta de que la música no es el problema.

- Señorita Inoue…

- Te hacía feliz, ¿verdad? Empezaste a odiarla, pero no fue culpa tuya, ¿no?

Ulquiorra se volvió y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica.

- Señorita Inoue, por favor… Es suficiente- dijo con calma y ella se dio cuenta, por primera vez, de que no estaba bien; estaba más pálido de lo normal y sus brillantes ojos verdes estaban apagados- Todo eso ya lo sé- pero saberlo no cambiaba el hecho de que, a pesar de lo que ocurriera en el futuro, aunque compusiera otro millón de piezas que revolucionaran el mundo de la música clásica, no le recuperaría el brillo qe había perdido- pero gracias igualmente.

- Ulquiorra…

Y no podía dejar que se acercara más porque, si ampliaba aún más su percepción, acabaría desbaratando esas excusas a las que él se aferraba desesperadamente. Entonces, apartó las manos de sus hombros y miró hacia otro lado.

- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

Orihime frunció el ceño. Volvía a estar a la defensiva.

- No- contestó ella, cogiendo una de las carpetas del suelo y abriéndola- ¿Cómo los estás ordenando?

Ulquiorra pensó en arrebatárselo de las manos, pero, ¿qué conseguiría con eso? Conociéndola, encontraría otra excusa para no marcharse, por muy absurda que fuera y él no se sentía con fuerzas como para empezar a discutir.

- Por compositor- murmuró, para justo después vaciar las carpetas. Orihime lo siguió en silencio, presintiendo que, si seguía indagando y presionándolo, el incidente del puño en la pared se repetiría y ella sabía lo mucho que le hacían falta sus manos a Ulquiorra.

Había muchísimas preguntas sin respuesta pero, por ahora, estaba satisfecha.

**Continuará.**

_¡Capítulo 11 terminado! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Bueno, ya vamos descubriendo poco a poco varios secretos de Ulquiorra. Por lo visto, su familia adoptiva le "presionó" para que se convirtiera en pianista y él se frustró por eso… aunque me pregunto qué más habrá detrás de ese motivo. Pobre Ulquiorra, vomitando por todas partes… Me lo imagino perfectamente, la verdad. Aunque haya sido por motivos distintos, está claro que Hime y él han vivido infancias muy duras que les ha marcado hasta la fecha, pero por suerte se tienen el uno al otro, que se necesitan. Estoy deseando que confiesen abiertamente sus secretos! Aunque, sabiendo lo tercos que son, me pregunto quién cederá primero y si ella será capaz de confesarle que ha escuchado su música… ¿por qué quería ocultársela? Bueno, las dudas se resolverán poco a poco, así que no hay más remedio que ser pacientes. Un beso y nos vemos en el próximo cap!_

_**Zalachenko**__: hola! Jajaja, creo que lo de Paco ha sido una sorpresa para todos. Además, el pobre Ulquiorra tiene la típica expresión de no enterarse de nada y haber descubierto que es el hazmerreír de Grimmjow y Hime no tiene que haberle gustado mucho. Ya, a mí tampoco me gustan esas historias empalagosas de esta pareja. Es más, en mi opinión, ésta es la pareja de Bleach más angst de todas. No hay más que ver la situación en la que se conocen y las consecuencias mentales que eso tiene sobre Orihime. Ya por no hablar de Ulquiorra, que es una mezcla de psicópata, rarito y peleón. Espero que el cap te haya gustado. Un beso!_

_**Sakura Rose Cifer**__: hola! Sí, la escena del bar ha sido genial, la mejor de todo el capítulo. Y Ulquiorra en ese tipo de momentos es… sencillamente, genial. Creo que Hime se siente muy afortunada de tenerlo cerca y estoy segura de que, tarde o temprano, intentará devolverle el favor y hacerle ver que no está solo, que la tiene a ella. En fin, habrá que esperar a ver qué pasa. Un beso!_

_**Zamtik y Girrzeta**__: hola! Muchas gracias por los ánimos y el apoyo! Opino lo mismo sobre la historia; además, incluso en esos momentos de alegría se siente el trasfondo dramático que hace que el lector no se confíe del todo. Por otro lado, también tiene esos toques del manga (como el edificio, que Zommari sea un chamán, que Szayel sea médico…) que le dan cierta fidelidad, aunque se aun AU. Y Ulquiorra, pues qué decir de él; es igual que siempre, con esa psicopatía asomando por todos lados XD. Pero se preocupa por ella y se nota, igual que en el manga, que de principio a fin impide que le ocurra nada a Hime. Espero que este cap os haya gustado mucho y ya me diréis vuestras opiniones. Un beso!_

_**yuuki**__: hola! Me alegra que el fic te esté gustando y gracias por tu apoyo. Además, la autora está encantada con la buena acogida que está teniendo el fic en español. Sí, no me acordaba de que él fue corriendo a por ella para que no se fuera… Ais, a ver cuándo se enamoran, que estoy deseando verlo! Espero que este cap también te haya gustado mucho. Un beso!_

_**Emo Romantica 03**__: hola! Jjajajajaja! A Grimmjow se le ve de estómago fácil, desde luego. Y Ulquiorra siempre sabe cómo llevarlo a su terreno; es como su mascota. Sí, la parte de la ropa fue genial! Desde luego, sólo le faltaba decir la marca de la ropa o la talla, porque vamos, el chico se la había estudiado a fondo. Y la escena con Ichigo ha sido francamente genial; además, ya era hora de que lo ganase! (aún espero que Ulquiorra vuelva a aparecer en el manga y tenga su digna revancha, porque es de lejos el mejor rival de Ichigo!). Bueno, espero que este cap te haya gustado tanto como el anterior y ya me dirás qué te parece. Un beso!_

_**Rourudesu**__: hola! Puedes pasarme esa imagen? Es que la he buscado pero no la encuentro; la hizo el fan a propósito del fic? Jajajjaja, tengo que verla. Pues supongo que Renji sí será el prometido de Rukia, porque lo de "amigo de la infancia" supongo que se referirá a él. Al principio pensaba que sería Ichigo, pero se ve que no. En fin, espero que este cap te haya gustado mucho. Un beso!_

_**Yagami Vongola**__: hola! Gracias a ti por leerla! Espero traducir pronto los próximos caps, porque no me aguanto de las ganas de saber qué pasa! Un beso!_

_**kaginulove-maria-chan**__: Hola! Bueno, la parte de los "enemigos" de Hime sí es bastante extraña, aunque teniendo en cuenta que los buenos son los Espada, era de esperarse que los malos fueran los protagonistas originales. Pero bueno, esperemos que rectifiquen su comportamiento; aún hay tiempo, no? En cuanto a las escenas Grimmjow-Ulquiorra, desde luego son geniales y hacen muy buena pareja de policías. Y está claro que Ulquiorra está interesándose demasiado por Hime; al final va a querer que se quede a vivir con él, pero por algo muy distinto y seguro que la situación se le va de las manos. Por otro lado, a mí también me chocó que Rukia e Ichigo no estuvieran juntos (también soy IchiRukista!) pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer. Espero que este cap también te haya gustado mucho. Un beso!_

_**Ryunna-san y Yunna-san**__: hola a las dos! Ya, a mí me pasa lo mismo cuando termino de traducir un cap: quiero más! Supongo que por eso me doy tanta prisa. También soy fan del Ichigo-Rukia, pero en este fic no tienen demasiada importancia, así que tampoco me ha traumatizado demasiado que no hayan acabado juntos XD. Espero que el cap os haya gustado mucho y ya me contaréis qué os ha parecido. Un beso!_

_**Princess Kitty1**__: hi! Yeah, i've loved chapter ten; I think it's special for both Ulquiorra and Orihime and that they needed it. Well, I think your spanish fans also would have liked to see Ichigo and Rukia together, but they love the story so it really doesn't matter :D. I love the friendship between Ulquiorra and Grimmjow and I think Tite Kubo thinks like us (that's why they are people's favourite Espadas, I think). Well, what will happen in chapter 22? Hmm… I'm looking forward transliting it! I'd like t oread ir right now, but I MUST wait till I arrive to it… Well, I think I'm going to restrain myself so I'm going to look at it anyway. Thank you for your story!_

_**Cane Lele**__: hola! Jajajajaja. Creo que describes perfectamente lo que le ha pasado a Ulquiorra; ha sentido un peligro inminente al ver que Orihime se marchaba e inevitablemente será Paco el primero en enamorarse; qué remedio! Creo que este cap nos ha gustado muchísimo a todos, así que a ver cuándo aparece otro con tanta emoción (y algo de lemon, por supuesto). Espero que este cap también te haya gustado mucho, aunque no haya sido tan impactante como el 10. Un beso!_

_**stela**__: hola! Ay, qué ganas de que vuelva a salir Paco-psicópata y que se deje llevar de una vez, que creo que esta locura nos ha sabido a poco… Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido este cap. Un beso!_

_Yuuri no Mai: hola! Gracias por tomarte la molestia de postear y por las felicitaciones; se agradece mucho todo el apoyo! No te preocupes, que al ritmo que voy seguro que la acabo en poco tiempo (la leo a medida que la traduzco, así que siempre me quedo con la emoción XD). Un beso!_

_Ladysephiroth: Jjajajajaj. Y eso de los fics malditos traducidos? Por qué es? Bueno, me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado tanto, a pesar de no ser de tu estilo. Muchas gracias! La verdad es que intento hacerlo más o menos bien, porque odio bastante las traducciones totalmente literales en las que no se entiende nada; quizá por eso algunas cosas queden un poco "extrañas" al traducirlas, pero bueno, me alegra que os esté gustando! Ais, Paco es nuestro amor particular. Aunque qué mala leche tiene Hime; ya podía haberle buscado un seudónimo más bonito XD. Jjajajajaj. Desde luego, Ulquiorra estaría totalmente favorecido con bigote y sombrero, vamos. Fantástico! Y lo del la nacionalidad de Nel supongo que será por su apellido o algo así. La verdad es que al principio hay muchos detalles que chocan, pero luego encajan bastante bien en la historia. En cuanto a Gin, a mí tampoco me molestaría tenerlo por aquí, la verdad, aunque tiene que dar bastante miedo encontrártelo por la mañana, con esa sonrisa… Y tranquila, que yo también estoy muy enganchada a este fic y espero traducirlo cuanto antes! (sobre todo por llegar al lemon y al descubrimiento de los secretos de la pareja). Muchas gracias a ti por leerlo y tomarte la molestia de contesar y espero que te haya gustado mucho este cap. Un beso!_


	12. No me lo digas, porque duele

_La historia original pertenece a__**Princess Kitty1**_

**No me lo digas, porque duele**

Cuando Nel decidió da runa vuelta por el edificio, la tarde del sábado, Orihime decidió acompañarla, pues no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Aunque Ulquiorra hubiese perdido un cliente, aún tenía mucho trabajo que hacer durante el fin de semana y, sin él en el apartamento para molestarlo- o viceversa- ella se aburría mucho.

- Entonces, ¿ha empezado a gustarte?- preguntó Nel, llevándose una de las galletas hechas a mano por las exploradoras, a la boca.

- Ya no te quejas tanto de él como antes- añadió Szayel.

Orihime miró al médico de pelo rosa.

- ¿Por qué está aquí?

El trío estaba en el tejado, en la piscina que había en todo lo alto, que ofrecía vistas a toda la ciudad y que se abría en los meses de verano y primavera. Sin embargo, a finales de octubre ya no había nadie para darse un baño, pues todos esperarían hasta mediados de marzo para hacerlo.

- Por el mismo motivo que tú, cariño- contestó él, robándole una galleta a Nel. Sus protestas se convirtieron en un gruñido vago, dado que sus carrillos parecían los de un hámster, llenos de comida- Porque no hay nada que hacer.

Orihime estaba muy excitada por los planes que tenía para esa noche. No iba a beber hasta desmayarse, pero eso no significaba que no fuera a pasárselo bien. Además, había convencido a Nel para salir con ellas y estaba deseando ver cómo se comportaba habiendo bebido. Chizuru había prometido ser la conductora sobria; la idea de estas con tres chicas de voluptuosos pechos durante toda la noche era motivo más que suficiente para llevarlas en coche a donde quisieran.

- ¿A qué viene la ropa de Lilynette?- preguntó Orihime a Szayel, después de haber visto a la joven vestida con algo que no era _en absoluto_ apropiado para una tarde como ésa.

- ¿Qué le ocurre?

- ¿No es algo exagerada para una niña de su edad?

Nel examinó la caja de galletas.

- Es cosa de Starrk, que es un pringado. Después de que sus padres se separasen, ha dejado que Lily haga lo que le dé la gana, porque no quiere que le odie a él también- entonces, metió la cabeza en la caja, llenándose de migas.

- Eso es ridículo- murmuró Orihime, mirando a la ciudad- Así sólo conseguirá que se convierta en una zorra pesada y él se culpará por ello- en realidad, le preocupaba bastante que eso ocurriera; esa clase de vida no estaba hecha para alguien tan fuerte e inteligente como Lilynette.

Szayel sonrió.

- Hablas como si fueras la indicada para aclararles las cosas, ¿eh?- se acercó a ellas- Hablando de Starrk, acabo de verlo yendo con un ramo de flores, hacia el tercer piso- entrecerró los ojos de manera sugerente- y todos sabemos a _dónde_ iba, ¿verdad?

- Yo no. ¿A dónde?- preguntó Orihime, mirando a las personas mejor informadas de Las Noches.

Nel sonrió y agitó las piernas.

- Starrk está muy enamorado de la señorita Harribel. Siempre intenta que salga con él- la joven enrolló un mechó de su pelo verde en el dedo índice- Y es muy triste, porque a la señorita Harribel también le gusta, pero está muy… ¡acomplejada, ésa es la palabra! Cree que no es guapa.

Orihime apartó la vista.

- Será porque no tiene espejos- una de las ventajas de no ser romántica era que podía adivinar perfectamente cuándo la gente que la rodeaba decía tonterías. ¿Tia Harribel acomplejada? Si podía ser una puta modelo- Por cierto, para ser unos cotillas, sabéis muy pocas cosas en lo que respecta a Ulquiorra- sí, el verdadero motivo por el que iba a pasar la tarde con ellos era para que le ayudasen a resolver el misterio que rodeaba la vida de Ulquiorra, pero resultó ser que ellos sabían menos que ella.

- Lo siento, querida. Aunque sea famoso y todo lo que quieras, su página de Wikipedia lleva sin actualizarse desde vete a saber cuándo. Si hasta en la sección de "vida personal" pone que sigue viviendo con la familia Ingram- aclaró Szayel.

- Joder, ¿tiene página de Wikipedia?- los ojos de Orihime se abrieron de par en par.

- ¿Tanto te sorprende?

- Es igual- comprobó la hora en su teléfono- Creo que debería bajar y empezar a preparar la cena- abrió la boca y frunció el ceño.

El día anterior había decidido preparar una cena sorpresa a Ulquiorra, para suavizarlo, cuando volviera del trabajo, pues aún no le hacía mucha gracia que ella fuese a salir; de hecho, al despertarse esa mañana, había descubierto una nota que recogía varios centros de Alcohólicos Anónimos y de rehabilitación, pegada a su frente. Tomando aquello como una declaración de guerra, al final la joven había seguido adelante con su plan de recolocar las sillas del comedor; una estaba en la ducha, otra en el ascensor- había hecho prometerle a Gin que la dejaría allí- otra en la habitación de Ulquiorra y otra entre el frigorífico y el techo, de manera que tendría que escalar para cogerla. La quinta estaba en el pasillo _hecha pedazos_ y la última… bueno, al echar un vistazo por encima de su hombro, la encontró; le había pedido a Nel su piscina hinchable y la había llenado de agua, lo que significaba que Ulquiorra tendría que meterse en el agua helada para recuperarla o disponer de un palo muy largo, para hacerlo.

Ah, tan sólo deseaba no haberse marchado para cuando Ulquiorra comenzase a buscarlas.

Por otro lado, su idea de hacer la cena tenía un gran inconveniente: Orihime apenas sabía ponerse los cereales con leche (si es que encontraba un bol adecuado para ello). Ni siquiera estaba segura de diferenciar la levadura del bicarbonato… Además, después de haber cambiado de sitio las sillas, la joven había pasado todo el tiempo buscando recetas e informándose sobre términos culinarios. A Ulquiorra le gustaban los tomates, así que optó por hacer una pizza casera, algo que parecía bastante sencillo.

Naturalmente, él había sospechado al escuchar la petición de la chica de poder usar la cocina. Conociéndole, seguro que estaba deseando llegar a su apartamento cuanto antes, para evitar que la joven prendiera la cocina.

Orihime se despidió de Nel y Szayel, que miraban atentamente a la silla que flotaba en la piscina, en la azotea, y la joven se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Tan pronto como abrió la puerta, observó que había alguien que también bajaba las escaleras, así que se asomó para ver de quién se trataba. Era el doctor Aizen, aunque tenía una apariencia distinta… Se había engominado el pelo hacia atrás y parecía llevar lentillas, en vez de gafas. Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, alzó la vista y la vio.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Inoue.

- Hola, Doctor Aizen- Orihime bajó unos cuantos escalones, para alcanzarlo- Está muy guapo. ¿Va a salir?

Él asintió, sonriendo silenciosamente.

- Tengo una cita.

Orihime silbó.

- Una chica con suerte- le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque no se sentía del todo cómoda a su lado- Pero, ¿por qué no va en ascensor?

- Un viejo como yo tiene que hacer ejercicio de vez en cuando- repuso él, sonriendo otra vez- Además, al bajar antes por las escaleras, me fijé en que había una silla en el ascensor. Me pregunto qué estará ocurriendo.

- Oh, he sido yo- Orihime se puso firme y alzó la cabeza, con orgullo- Son de Ulquiorra, así que no las mueva. Que se encargue él de buscarlas.

Aizen negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Y Gin te ha dejado que lo hagas?

- Bueno, tampoco es que haya mucha gente que utilice el ascensor, así que no pasa nada- guiñó el ojo al atractivo pero extraño psicólogo, mientras seguían bajando- Debería saberlo, doctor.

- Jaja, por supuesto. Sólo espero que no se enfade mucho contigo- Aizen se despidió con la mano y continuó bajando las escaleras, mientras Orihime abría la puerta de la cuarta planta. Aunque Ulquiorra lo hiciera, ella también se aseguraría de no estar aquella noche cuando él liberase toda su ira hacia ella o hacia Grimmjow, al que seguramente utilizase como chivo expiatorio. Pobre idiota.

Después de que Gin le diera una llave de repuesto, la joven entró en el apartamento y fue derecha a la cocina, con el corazón latiendo muy deprisa. No había nada de lo que asustarse. Si seguía las indicaciones al pie de la letra, acabaría en poco tiempo. Además, ella no iba a hacer la masa- no llegaba hasta ese punto su nivel culinario- lo que reducía su estrés significativamente. Primero tenía que hacer la salsa, así que se dirigió al aprovisionado refrigerador y cogió todos los ingredientes que necesitaba, no sin antes echar un vistazo a las sobras del día anterior, algo hambrienta.

¿Cuándo había aprendido Ulquiorra a cocinar? Ahora que lo pensaba, había muchas cosas de él que desconocía. Por ejemplo, cuando le había ayudado a ordenar sus archivos, de casualidad había encontrado una foto de él mucho más joven, sentado en el suelo y rodeado de al menos cinco perros, de razas distintas todos ellos, mientras intentaba coger un helado que se encontraba muy lejos de su alcance; ¿de quién eran esos perros? ¿Quién había hecho esa foto? ¿Cómo eran Grimmjow y él tan amigos, si apenas podían aguantarse? ¿Habría tenido alguna relación con alguien, sobretodo estando rodeado de otras estrellas?

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que aquello era bastante justo; él tampoco sabía muchas cosas de su vida, cosas que no tenía pensado decirle. Ulquiorra era su amigo, claro, pero Orihime tenía tendencia a distanciarse de sus amigos, incluso de Chizuru.

Le llevó un momento a la joven aprender cómo encender el fuego de la cocina, así que, por un momento, entró en pánico. Pero, en cuanto supo manejarse, descubrió que no era tan difícil como había pensado. Si no causaba mayores desastres, tal vez pudiera convencer a Ulquiorra de que le enseñara a preparar algo, aunque seguramente comenzaría con el ramen y le diría que no estaba preparada para los niveles más altos.

- Hmm. Ya verá- murmuró, antes de pasarse los siguientes diez minutos aprendiendo a precalentar el horno. Estaba tan contenta que no se dio cuenta del tiempo que pasaba ni escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. Entonces, una hora después se giró y observó a Ulquiorra mirándola, desde la entrada de la cocina. Su mirada era sombría y malévola, pues sus ojos se estrecharon mientras colocaba la primera de las sillas, la del ascensor, seguramente. Desde donde estaba, podía ver la que se encontraba encima del frigorífico, lo que ponía las cosas aún más divertidas- ¡Ah, hola, Ulquiorra! ¿Cómo se han portado tus alumnos hoy?

- ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó él, golpeando la silla con ganas- ¿Y dónde están las demás?

Orihime se encogió de hombros y sacó los guantes del horno, de uno de los cajones.

- La verdad es que no lo sé, pero puedes preguntarle a alguno de mis amigos de Alcohólicos Anónimos- se colocó uno de los guantes y abrió la puerta del horno, permitiendo que una ola de calor y de aroma delicioso le invadiera el rostro- ¿Por qué no vas a lavarte las manos, _cielo_? Ya casi está lista.

Ulquiorra se fijó en lo que tenía delante: una ex prostituta maleducada, con el pelo recogido, delantal y guantes de cocina, mostrando la típica imagen de un ama de casa. Habría deseado hacerle una foto que pudiera utilizar en los momentos en los que le molestara… pero, por el momento, tenía demasiadas sospechas como para coger la cámara.

- No quiero comer nada- dijo con cautela. Lo que _quería_ era encontrar las malditas sillas. La caja de herramientas estaba encima de la mesa del comedor, lo que aumentó su preocupación.

- Qué pena. Llevo en la cocina dos horas, así que lo mínimo que podías hacer era agradecérmelo- Orihime sacó las pizzas del horno y rápidamente las colocó sobre unas bandejas, para evitar que quemaran la encimera.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué me has hecho la cena?

- No.

- Bien. ¿Y dónde esperas que nos sentemos, señorita Inoue?

- En el sofá. Donde se sienta la gente normal de nuestra edad, ya sabes- se quitó el guante y sonrió con satisfacción al ver su obra- ¡Vaya, qué buena pinta tiene!- gritó, emocionada.

Ulquiorra cogió la silla y se dirigió hacia el salón.

- Si pretendes que eso me haga sentirme…- murmuró, dispuesto a ocultar lo feliz que se encontraba en su interior, colocando la silla en la mesa. Le había hecho la cena. Sin saber porqué, esa idea conseguía que sintiera ese particular cosquilleo en el estómago, así que siguió repitiéndosela. _Me ha hecho la cena, me ha hecho la cena, me ha hecho_… Se detuvo, pues encontró la segunda silla… o, al menos, lo que antes era la segunda silla, pues en ese momento no eran más que trozos… en medio del pasillo. _Voy a matarla_.

Al final, estaba demasiado molesto como para hablarla durante la cena, sobre todo después de haber encontrado la tercera y cuarta silla, en sus respectivos lugares. Y en cuanto a la pizza, tal y como le dijo sin piedad, podía haberle echado menos queso.

…

Rangiku Matsumoto era bastante divertida estando borracha.

- Oh, Dios, ¿de verdad está haciéndolo?- murmuró Orihime, cogiendo la segunda botella de alcohol y deseando estar más bebida de lo que parecía. Sin embargo, había prometido no excederse demasiado y Chizuru no le quitaba la vista de encima. Vestida con un top y unos tejanos ajustados, Orihime se situó cerca de la barra, por si tenía que salvar a su jefa. A su lado, Nel estaba rodeada de una docena de botellas vacías y, para su pesar, seguía sobria.

- Eso parece- comentó Chizuru.

Entonces, las tres observaron a Rangiku- que llevaba un vestido corto increíblemente escotado y numerosos brazaletes en sus muñecas y tobillos- llegando a duras penas hacia la parte frontal del bar, donde tenía lugar el concurso de karaoke. Había jurado que lo haría, pero ninguna la había creído. Sin embargo, después de verla caminando hacia el karaoke, zigzagueando todo el camino, las chicas restantes sólo pudieron desear que, al menos, cantara bien.

Nel negó con la cabeza, tristemente.

- Vosotros, los americanos, no tenéis aguante. Me pregunto qué pasaría si probarais la absenta.

En el escenario, Rangiku cogió el micrófono, casi incapaz de mantenerse en pie mientras una triste melodía empezó a sonar. Ella resopló, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar. ¿Iba a _volver_ a hacerlo? Orihime ya había estado consolándola antes, ofreciéndole pañuelos de papel, pero no importaron las veces que le preguntó a Rangiku porqué lloraba, pues la rubia fue incapaz de responderle por el llanto. No obstante, la chica se contuvo cuando abrió la boca e hizo el amago de cantar.

- "_Tú y yo siempre estábamos juntos, cada día juntos, siempre…_"

- ¡Oh, me encanta esta canción!- gritó Nel, mientras dejaba escapar una risita. Tal vez no estuviera tan sobria como ella creía.

- "_Siento que… estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo. No puedo creer que esto sea el final…_"- el labio inferior de Rangiku tembló, pero los ánimos y los gritos del público la animaron a continuar y, al llegar al estribillo, la joven encontró la fuerza para seguir adelante con la canción, como si el mundo llegase a su fin. Orihime no pudo evitar sentir que la rubia estaba cantando _para_ alguien, pero se lo preguntaría más adelante. Por lo pronto, la pelirroja cogió el móvil, llegó al menú y buscó la cámara, para grabar el espectáculo que estaba dando su jefa a sus compañeros de trabajo. A Momo le encantaría verlo, seguro.

Nel empezó a bailar con Chizuru, cantando sola y Chizuru no estaba molesta en absoluto. Orihime meneó la cabeza y sonrió, deseando que Grimmjow y Ulquiorra estuvieran allí para ser testigos de lo que estaba ocurriendo; sin embargo, el primero no estaba muy por la labor de beber y el segundo… bueno, era mejor mantener al segundo alejado de jóvenes atractivas que estuvieran algo bebidas.

Al terminar la canción y despedirse con un "¡Buenas noches, Cleveland!", a pesar de estar más cerca de Ohio, Rangiku bajó del escenario y se desplomó en la barra, al lado de Orihime, gruñendo.

- Mierda, Hime. He hecho el ridículo- murmuró, arrastrando las palabras.

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Has aguantado toda la canción- le animó ella, asegurándose de apagar la cámara y guardarse el móvil.

- _Has_ cantado muy bien, Ran-Ran- ronroneó Chizuru.

Rangiku alzó la vista, mostrando una clara expresión de culpabilidad y pena.

- ¡E-E-E-Él solía llamarme Ran-Ran!- exclamó, echándose a llorar de nuevo y apoyándose en el hombro de Orihime, en busca de consuelo. La pelirroja se sintió algo incómoda, aunque dio unas palmaditas a su jefa en la espalda, ignorando la expresión de celos que esbozaba Chizuru.

- ¿Quién, cariño?- le preguntó, esperando obtener por fin una respuesta. Sin embargo, Rangiku se conformó con tomar aire, aunque su aliento se entrecortaba tanto que parecía el motor de un coche. Entonces, empezó a gruñir tan fuerte que una pareja que estaba a su lado se alejó de ella, poco a poco. Orihime giró la vista hacia Chizuru y Nel, que empezaron a recitar la tabla periódica- Creo que ya ha tenido bastante.

- Estoy de acuerdo- Chizuru miró la pantalla de su móvil- Joder, son sólo las diez y media. ¿Por qué hemos salido tan temprano hoy?

- _Mañana tengo que trabajar_- contestó Rangiku, en un tono de voz tan grave y entrecortante que parecía que les hubiera dicho que estaba muriéndose. Se apoyó en Orihime, mientras ésta la acompañaba fuera del local, paso a paso. Chizru y Nel las siguieron detrás, dispuestas a atraparlas a ambas si las fuerzas de Rangiku fallaban y ambas acababan contra el duro suelo. Había sido buena idea no dar esa fiesta en el Restaurante Haineko, pues es posible que los empleados de Rangiku le hubieran perdido todo el respeto, después de esa pérdida total de dignidad. Por suerte, Orihime no era la persona más indicada para juzgarla porque ella misma había estado mucho peor que la rubia, en muchas ocasiones.

- ¿Queréis que os lleve a Las Noches?- preguntó Chizuru, al salir del bar- ¿O preferís que la llevemos al hospital _antes_ de que se encuentre peor?

- Número 48, Cadmio… Eh… Número 49, Indio…

- Mejor a Las Noches. Si se descubre que Nel ha bebido siendo menor, tendremos problemas… Además, allí vive un médico- dijo Orihime, pese a no estar segura de si Szayel estaría allí.

- _Excusez-moi_?

- Nada, Nel. Sigue recitando los elementos. ¿Qué viene después del Antimonio?

- ¡Oh! Está el Telurio…- y, así, Nel siguió con su lista. Chizuru abrió el coche y ayudó a Orihime a sentar a Rangiku y ponerle el cinturón de seguridad. Entonces, su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado, cubriéndose con su melena rubia, mientras luchaba por mantenerse despierta.

Orihime suspiró y cogió el teléfono, dispuesta a hacer lo impensable: pedirle a Ulquiorra un favor después de haberle tocado las narices. Cerró la puerta trasera de Rangiku y dio la vuelta hasta el otro lado, sin despegar el móvil de su oreja. Sonó una, dos, tres veces. ¿Y si no estaba en casa? Normalmente, siempre cogía el teléfono a la primera. Después de cinco tonos, el joven contestó, al tiempo que ella se sentaba junto a la rubia.

- _Señorita Inoue, déjame decirte que si ésta es una llamada producto de la borrachera, no tendré más remedio que tirarte a la piscina_.

- Qué borde. ¿Estás con el periodo otra vez?- entonces, Orihime cerró la puerta del coche y la cabeza de Rangiku se posó sobre su hombro- Oh, todopoderoso, maravilloso y genial pianista, mejor músico de todo el siglo…

- _¿Qué quieres?_

- Mi jefa está borracha… y babeando- la chica apartó la cabeza de Rangiku de su hombro, que se golpeó duramente contra la ventanilla. Chizuru lanzó un grito de horror, al mirar por el espejo retrovisor y Orihime se acercó a ella, para comprobar que se encontrase bien- ¿Puede quedarse en casa?

Silencio.

- Número 78, Platino… Número 79, Oro…

- _No, no subas las escaleras. ¿No escuchas esa música tan horrible?... ¿Qué pretendes, intentar acabar con la bruja ésa _ahora_? Oh, perfecto_.

- ¿Ulquiorra?

- _… me parece una idea bastante mala para una fiesta de pijamas, señorita Inoue_.

- Volveré a hacerte la cena- le propuso.

- ¿Le has hecho la cena?- se indignó Chizuru- ¡A mí nunca me la has hecho!

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Ulquiorra estaba sentado en el sofá de Grimmjow, con la vista clavada en la televisión mientras el francés disparaba a una zombi rabiosa y escuálida, que sorprendentemente le recordaba a Orihime por sus técnicas de combate, sin dejar de gritar a viva voz.

- Hmm… Pero sólo si yo escojo la receta- dijo, mientras el cadáver caía al suelo- Ha fallado.

- ¡Ya lo sé, joder!- gritó Grimmjow.

De vuelta al coche, Orihime tuvo que apartar el teléfono de su oreja, ante el repentino estruendo.

- Muy bien. Muchas gracias.

- _De nada, señorita Inoue_.

- Por cierto, ¿podrías bajar para echarnos una mano? Es que creo que Nel también está borracha… No sé; lleva un buen rato recitando la tabla periódica.

- ¡_Dios mío_!- volvió a escuchar a Grimmjow.

- ¿_Por qué le has disparado al coche_?- añadió Ulquiorra, antes de colgar.

Orihime suspiró y deseó que hubiera escuchado lo último que había dicho, antes de guardar el teléfono en el bolso, rogando que Rangiku vomitara fuera del coche. Cuando ella se emborrachaba sola, al menos no tenía que preocuparse de nadie más, pero tenía que admitir que se había divertido…_seguía_ haciéndolo, aunque la rubia estuviera semi-inconsciente, Nel siguiera con la tabla periódica y Chizuru pareciera una madre estresada, conduciendo un coche lleno de niños.

Sin decir nada más, Orihime sintió que, por fin, había encontrado un grupo de amigos.

Al llegar a Las Noches, se sintió aliviada por encontrarse a Ulquiorra esperándolas fuera, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando a la nada. Chizuru llegó al frente del edificio y aparcó allí, mientras Orihime le desabrochaba el cinturón a Rangiku. Nel fe la primera en salir del coche, llegando hasta Ulquiorra y rodeando su cuello con sus manos, le besó sonoramente en ambas mejillas, antes de entrar al vestíbulo, canturreando una cancioncilla en francés.

- Eh… Iré a comprobar que sube las escaleras en condiciones- dijo él, girándose y siguiéndola.

Orihime miró a Chizuru.

- Bueno, creo que tú y yo tendremos que encargarnos de esto, entonces- sugirió, antes de que ambas miraran a Rangiku, que estaba a punto de caerse del coche. Deteniéndola, consiguieron sacarla y conseguir que se pusiera en pie, colocando sus brazos sobre los hombros de ambas jóvenes. Rangiku gruñó y por poco cayó hacia atrás, lo que afectó notablemente al equilibrio que trataban de mantener Orihime y Chizuru.

- ¡Aah! ¡Sujétate, jefa!

- ¿Necesitáis ayuda, chicas?- Gin había salido del edificio, después de atestiguar cómo Ulquiorra perseguía a Nel.

Entonces, se congeló y Orihime pudo comprobar, desde la distancia, que sus ojos se habían abierto de par en par y que su mirada se había clavado en algo… en Rangiku.

La rubia también lo miró. Hubo entonces un teso silencio, interrumpido únicamente por el sonido de los coches que circulaban por la carretera. Entonces, Rangiku se liberó de las chicas y, sin apenas poder mantenerse en pie, caminó, haciendo que sus pulseras sonasen como campanillas.

- ¿G-Gin?- susurró, inclinada hacia un lado, incapaz de caminar recta- ¿Errrres túu, Gin?- su voz arrastraba las palabras, aunque hablaba en un tono muy infantil, tratando de abrazar al aire.

Gin simplemente la miraba. Era como si hubiese visto un fantasma y estuviese a punto de huir hacia el edificio. Pero, cuando Rangiku estuvo a punto de caerse, se alejó de las escaleras que permitían la entrada y la cogió, antes de que chocase contra el cemento.

- Gin…- murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos y sin enfocarlos- Gin…

Entonces, inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, cerró los ojos y dos lágrimas solitarias descendieron por sus mejillas, mojando su camisa. Gin no dejó de mirarla y le limpió los restos húmedos que se habían formado en su piel.

- Oh, Ran…- murmuró, sintiendo que su miedo quedaba sustituido por una tristeza que Orihime jamás habría identificado con un hombre tan alegre como él.

Gin tenía _muchas_ explicaciones que dar.

**Continuará**

_Hola de nuevo! Siento la tardanza, pero he estado muy ocupada estos días. Pero por fin aquí está el cap.12! Qué os ha parecido? Tengo que decir que cada vez me gusta más la relación de Ulquiorra y Orihime, sobre todo cuando se molestan el uno al otro! Está creciendo mucha química entre ellos y eso se está notando. Dios, la parte de las sillas ha sido muy divertida de traducir! Sólo de imaginarme la cara que habrá puesto Ulquiorra al encontrarse la primera en el ascensor, me da la risa. Por supuesto, la relación Grimmjow-Ulquiorra tampoco se queda atrás (el momento de Grimmjow disparando a una zombi que era como Hime ha sido genial), porque son tal para cual. La verdad es que Ulquiorra también tiene que tener una paciencia de santo para soportar a Grimmjow y a Hime, aunque ellos también tienen que aguantarlo._

_Y luego está la segunda parte: Ran y Gin. ¿Qué les habrá pasado? Bueno, está más que claro que la canción de Ran iba dirigida a él… qué esconderá? Ay, no lo soporto, quiero saberlo ya! Espero que en el próximo capítulo se aclaren algunas dudas porque, por ahora, lo único que hacen es surgir! Un beso y nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_

_**yuuki**__: hola! Gracias por los ánimos! Pues en este cap no ha salido mucho del pasado de nuestros protagonistas, pero estoy segura de que, poco a poco, sabrán más cosas el uno del otro. Tengo ganas de que la pareja Nel-Grimmjow cobre más protagonismo, aunque ahora, con todo esto de Gin y Rangiku, supongo que tendremos que esperar algo más. Y tranquila, que estoy segura de que la autora hará que Paco aparezca también más a menudo (pobre Ulquiorra; hasta su otro yo tiene apodo). Un beso!_

_**Emo Romantica 03**__: hola! Pues espero que la escena de la cena y las sillas de este cap te haya gustado tanto como la de las tortitas. La verdad es que cada vez son mejores los momentos que pasan cuando viven juntos; se nota que cada vez están más unidos. Sí, yo también creo que Orihime es la única que sabe "domar" ese lado de genio estrambótico que tiene Ulquiorra y seguramente por eso le saque tanto de sus casillas (aunque él no se queda precisamente atrás, claro XD). Espero con ganas que él descubra que ella ha escuchado sus discos o que ella se lo cuente, porque la verdad es que tanto secreto me está matando! También creo que Hime consigue ya no sólo domarlo, sino también tranquilizar la locura que tiene Ulquiorra; quién sabe, tal vez sea ése uno de los motivos por los que no quiere que se marche de su casa. Bueno, espero que este cap te haya gustado mucho y ya me dirás qué te ha parecido! Muchos besos!_

_**Yuri no Mai**__: hola! Bienvenida a los UlquiHimistas, jajaajaja! Ya, al principio a mí la chica tampoco me hacía mucha gracia, pero a partir de su secuestro en Las Noches empecé a verla con otros ojos. Creo que en esa saga del manga hay un trasfondo muy sombrío y lleno de locura, que le pega muy bien al personaje. Además, en los capítulos más recientes parece que haya reaccionado. Jo, yo también quiero lemon! Pero creo que tendremos que esperar un poco más. Muchas gracias entonces por haberte parado a leer el fic y espero que te esté gustando mucho! Un beso!_

_**ladysephiroth**__: hola! Sí, a mí también me ha parecido un capítulo de "transición" como dices tú, pero bueno, en éste ya han pasado cosas! Ya tienes tu Gin-Rangiku! Al parecer la historia entre estos dos va a ir mucho más allá de lo que pudiera parecer… menos mal! Aunque ahora me muero de ganas por saber qué ocurrió entre ellos. En cuanto a lo de las traducciones… Dios mío O_O Y eso de traducir Sin-Ra? Es que aunque no sepas el idioma, eso es de sentido común! Hombre, si te digo la verdad yo recurro bastante al diccionario, porque la mitad de las expresiones no las conozco, pero no del traductor google. Jajajaja, tengo amigas que hacen traducción que tienen una especie de cruzada contra ese traductor XD. A mí también me parecían muchos 30 caps, pero viendo cómo se están complicando las cosas, al final nos van a parecer hasta pocos! Bueno, espero llegar pronto a la fiesta de Halloween, que seguro que promete. Un beso!_

_**Zalachenko**__: hola! Sí, también me parece que Ulquiorra, poco a poco, está recuperando su pasión por el piano. Además, algo tiene que sentir por Inoue (aunque sea simple "comodidad") porque no creo que le vaya contando su pasado a cualquiera. A mí la verdad es que me gustan los fics que sacan ese lado retorcido y loco de Ulquiorra… además de ser un cabrón, claro XD. Saber que Orihime realmente le ha llegado al alma (fue ella quien consiguió, al fin, que comprendiera lo que es el corazón humano) le ha trastornado bastante, aunque justo antes de desaparecer parece que por fin comprende lo que le quería explicar y comparte su misma opinión. Pero vamos, el hecho de que al final sea "bueno" no quita que haya estado medio manga intentando matar a todo el mundo XD. Ais, espero que Tite Kubo los rescate a él y a Grimmjow cuanto antes. Espero que el cap te haya gustado mucho. Un beso!_

_**Yagami Vongola**__: hola! Jajajaja; aunque lo necesite, no sé yo si Orihime estará por la labor de dárselo… por ahora, claro, porque en poco tiempo estará rendida a sus pies. Un beso!_

_**Princess Kitty1**__: hi! Yeah, I thought so when I translated, but this chapter has been so interesting! I had the feeling that Gin and Ran already knew each other, but I don't know what is the secret that they seem to hide. I hope knowing it soon! I¡ve seen the fanart in your profile and I've loved it! Well I see americans have enjoyed a lot your fic, so I hope it has the same success in Spanish! Thakns to you for writting this amazing story, which turns more interesting every chapter! Thanks!_

_**Sakura Rose Cifer**__: hola! Bueno, veo que Paco ha causado una enorme expectación! Por ahora Ulquiorra está muy tranquilo, pero descuida, que seguro que dentro de poco vuelve a tener uno de sus ataques y Paco hace su maravillosa aparición. Es cierto que el cap anterior ha sido algo deprimente, pero espero que éste haya quitado ese mal sabor de boca. Un beso!_

_**kaginulove-maria-chan**__: Hola! Bueno, los secretos de Ulquiorra poco a poco se descubrirán, estoy segura. Además, con lo decidida que está Orihime a descubrirlos, estoy segura de que sucederá dentro de poco! Pero me pregunto cómo se enterará Ulquiorra del pasado de Orihime… No sé, seguro que él también tiene sus fuentes. A mí, la verdad, me da bastante penita cuando Hime está tan feliz; después de todo lo que ha pasado es como si estuviese recuperando el tiempo perdido y eso da bastante lástima, la verdad. Pero bueno, seguro que Ulquiorra sigue haciéndola reír. Espero que el cap te haya gustado mucho y un beso!_

_**Rourudesu**__: hola! Ah, ya vi el fanart! Qué bueno XD. Estamos todas como locas por conocer el pasado de Ulquiorra! Pero bueno, poco a poco iremos averiguando detalles de su vida. Espero que este cap también te haya gustado mucho y ya me dirás qué te ha parecido. Un beso!_


	13. Miénteme

_La historia original pertenece a __**Princess Kitty1**_

**Miénteme**

Gin Ichimaru era un cabrón sin corazón. Al menos, eso pensaba Orihime mientras cambiaba un cubo lleno de vómito por otro vacío y, conteniendo la respiración, lo vaciaba en el fregadero. Apenas diez minutos después de dejar a Rangiku en el apartamento, se había marchado. Ambos llamaron a Szayel para asegurarse que le rubia no estuviera en peligro y, después, Gin desapareció del mapa, no sin antes decirle algo al grupo.

_- Señorita Inoue, ¿puedes hacerme un favor enorme?_

_- Sólo si me dices qué coño está pasando._

_Él suspiró._

_- Escuchadme todos… Cuando se despierte, da igual el tiempo que os lleve, convencedla de que estaba soñando._

_Orihime abrió la boca con total descrédito, sobre todo cuando Ulquiorra asintió y se dirigió a su habitación, como si el asunto no tuviese nada que ver con él. Bueno, técnicamente así era, pero aún así…_

_- ¿Al menos puedo saber por qué?_

_Gin la miró, sin sonreír y con los ojos bien abiertos. Estaba tan serio que daba miedo._

_- Confía en mí, señorita Inoue. Todo será mejor si hacemos como que no hubiera pasado nada- entonces, miró a Chizuru, quien levantó las manos y declaró que ella no vivía allí, así que no era su problema- Sé que por ahora no tiene sentido, pero os _prometo_ que si no os he contado lo que ocurre al final del mes, podréis hacerme lo que queráis. Por favor… dadme sólo tres semanas más; eso es todo lo que os pido._

_- ¿Quieres que esté tres semanas mintiéndole a Rangiku? ¡Pues me ayudará bastante saber por qué lo hago!- gritó Orihime._

_- A final de mes, señorita Inoue. Juro por lo que quieras que, en Halloween, sabrás lo que ocurre._

Y eso fue todo. Orihime echó una gran cantidad de detergente por el fregadero y encendió la trituradora, a pesar de que el ruido seguramente empeorase la migraña que sentía Rangiku. Orihime lo fregó todo con furia, incapaz de contener la rabia. Además, la cosa había empeorado cuando le había preguntado a Ulquiorra por qué había asentido tan rápidamente y él había sacado su lado "racional".

- _Gin se ha portado muy bien con nosotros y deberíamos devolverle el favor_- le dijo, consternado. En otras palabras; _en lugar de dejarte llevar por los ovarios, piensa con la cabeza_. Gilipollas.

Por suerte, cuando volvió al salón, Rangiku no había vuelto a vomitar. Estaba despatarrada en el sofá, delirando sin sentido. Orihime suspiró. Al escuchar las pisadas que venían del pasillo, levantó la vista y se encontró a Ulquiorra con la mirada descontenta y una almohada bajo el brazo.

- ¿A dónde vas?- musitó ella.

- Abajo. Ya va siendo hora de que Grimmjow me devuelva todas las veces que se ha quedado aquí- dijo Ulquiorra tranquilamente. Entonces, se mordió el labio y buscó atentamente las palabras que diría a continuación- Eso significa… que dejo el apartamento en tus manos…- murmuró entre dientes, aunque lo suficientemente claro como para que ella le entendiera- Te harás responsable de ella- señaló con la barbilla hacia Rangiku- y de todo lo demás. Si, cuando vuelva, encuentro vómito en el suelo, en el baño… es más; si lo _huelo_ al volver por la mañana, te ataré al contenedor y dejaré que los basureros te lleven con ellos. Lo _prometo_- entrecerró los ojos- Y con ésta me debes una _muy grande_. Estoy pensando en un menú de tres platos: carne asada con verduras cocidas, sopa de aperitivo y pastel de piña de postre. ¿Qué te parece, señorita Inoue?

Orihime apartó la vista. Le pareció bastante tentadora la oferta, pero _no_ pensaba hacer toda esa comida.

- ¿Por qué no duermes en tu cama? Cierra la puerta y ya está.

Y Ulquiorra suspiró aún más fuerte, pero evitó mirarla.

- Te la dejo… también a ti- murmuró, antes de caminar lo más rápida y abruptamente hacia la puerta- Llámame si necesitas algo o si se muere.

Orihime se quedó mirando la puerta cerrándose, pestañeando de la sorpresa. ¿Le hadía dejado su cama? ¿De verdad? No era un sueño, ¿verdad? Se pellizcó para asegurarse de ello; era real. La excitación empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo, el enfado que tenía con Gin desapareció momentáneamente, colocó un cubo al lado de Rangiku y echó a correr por el pasillo. Sonreía como un niño con sobredosis de azúcar al abrir la puerta de la habitación y, pasados unos segundos de indecisión, se tiró en plancha sobre la enorme cama.

Vaya. Normal que Ulquiorra se quejara de que el sofá le hacía daño en la espalda. Su colchón era increíblemente cómodo y maravilloso; ¡podría conseguir hasta que un insomne se durmiera! Seguramente fuese igual que los que anunciaban por televisión. Orihime se sentó, miró por todas partes, cogió el despertador de la mesilla, lo colocó a un lado de la cama, se puso de pie y comenzó a saltar. El despertador no se movió nada.

Después de seguir riéndose y disfrutando como nunca, Orihime se colapsó en el colchón y se mantuvo ahí por un momento, sintiendo que su corazón latía de júbilo. Tenía que asegurarse de que Rangiku se encontrase bien, pero quería disfrutar un poco más del colchón, pues seguramente tuviese que estar cambiando los cubos toda la noche. Se giró hacia un lado, acurrucó y puso en una postura de yoga que ni siquiera sabía que pudiera hacer tan sumamente bien, ¡y seguía cómoda! A Ulquiorra no se le escapaba nada, ¿eh? La joven cogió una de las almohadas extra y colocó su cabeza sobre ella, comprobando que era tan confortable como la cama.

Pero Orihime se distrajo con el aroma que salía de ella. Giró la cabeza, clavó la nariz en la almohada, aspiró profundamente y exhaló. Detergente… y algo más, lo que Ulquiorra usara en la ducha. Olía igual que él, sencillo y claro. Permaneció tendida un momento más, disfrutando de la esencia de confort, limpieza y _masculinidad_. ¿A qué olía su apartamento? A sucio, rancio, cervezas, cigarrillos y basura.

En un mes y poco más, su vida había pasado de un extremo a otro y era gracioso, porque su antiguo yo jamás se hubiera imaginado viviendo en un lugar tan diferente… en un lugar que oliera… tan bien. Sí, aquél era un buen aroma, concluyó. Hacía que su corazón latiera algo más rápido.

…

Por supuesto, al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, Rangiku estaba frenética.

- ¡Gin!- gritó, incorporándose en el sofá y mirando por todas partes, totalmente desorientada. ¿Dónde estaba? Mientras se alisaba su lacio pelo, recordó los eventos de la noche anterior. Lo último que recordaba era haber visto a Gin y… Oh, ahí estaba Orihime saliendo de lo que parecía ser la cocina.

- ¿Dónde…?

- En mi apartamento- contestó la chica, arrugando su expresión, como si hubiera visto algo divertido- Toma- añadió, ofreciéndole a Rangiku una taza de té de menta, que había encontrado al lado del café- Te asentará el estómago.

La chica se sentó al borde del sofá y observó a su jefa oliendo el líquido, con curiosidad, antes de llevárselo a los labios. No le costó mucho a la rubia echarse a llorar, a pesar de tratar de limpiarse las lágrimas desesperadamente.

- Lo siento- dijo tranquilamente, con la barbilla temblorosa, mientras se llevaba la palma de las manos a los ojos- Creo que he tenido una pesadilla… o, mejor dicho, un sueño que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Orihime sintió que el peso de la culpa le golpeaba el corazón.

- No pasa nada. Todos las tenemos- intentó tranquilizar a Rangiku, aunque fue en vano. Tres semanas. ¿Tendría que fingir durante tres semanas? Tal vez le pidiera clases a Ulquiorra; a él se le daban bien esas cosas. Y, mientras lo hacía, tal vez pudiera proponerle un acuerdo para dormir en su cama al menos una vez al mes. Después de estar junto a Rangiku un rato más la víspera, se acomodó en el suave colchón, se cubrió con sus sábanas- que también olían a él- y se durmió al instante, tan profundamente que ni un terremoto habría podido despertarla. Se sentía tan bien al despertarse, una hora antes, que incluso había vuelto a hacer abdominales, aunque había tenido que detenerse al llegar a cincuenta. Mierda, estaba en baja forma.

Rangiku se fijó en su triste reflejo, que mostraba el té.

- Estoy hecha una mierda- musitó, acariciándose las sienes- Me _siento_ como una mierda.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? Ayer te agarraste una borrachera de espanto- le recordó Orihime- No te preocupes; si necesitas cambiarte, puedo prestarte algo de ropa… aunque eres más alta que yo…

- Oh, no, está bien. Me iré ya mismo a casa- Rangiku sonrió con tristeza- Pareceré una mujer muerta de vergüenza, pero qué se le va a hacer- tomó otro sorbo y cerró los ojos, relajando los hombros- No puedo creerlo… El sueño era tan real…- Orihime la miró- Podía sentirlo _todo_- Rangiku alzó la cabeza- Bueno, en realidad era igual que todos los demás, así que no puede haber sucedido en realidad.

- ¿Qué soñaste?- preguntó Orihime, deseando actuar mínimamente bien.

Rangiku se levantó y bebió el último trago de té.

- Que volvía a ver a mi mejor amigo- rió- ¿No te parece gracioso?

¿Gin y Rangiku eran mejores amigos? Orihime no podía creérselo- aunque, pensándolo bien, tenían un sentido del humor parecido- pero había visto tantas películas románticas que había podido notar que, la noche anterior, se miraban de una manera que daba a entender que había algo más. Pero si hubieran sido novios, Rangiku lo habría dicho; no era algo que omitiera en una conversación.

- Ya la llevo yo.

Orihime llevó la taza de Berlín a la cocina, deseando pegarse. Su actitud era muy sospechosa pero, por suerte, Rangiku estaba demasiado distraída como para darse cuenta.

- ¿Dónde está tu compañero de piso?- la rubia estaba investigando el lugar, igual que hizo Orihime la primera mañana que se levantó allí. Sus uñas perfectas se deslizaron por la tapa del piano- ¿el que te sacó del bar aquel día?

- Oh, ¿Ulquiorra? Se ha quedado abajo, en casa de un amigo- contestó la pelirroja, fregando la taza. Al terminar, se encontró a la rubia mirándola fijamente- ¿Qué?

- ¿Ulquiorra?- la mayor se separó súbitamente del piano- ¿Ulquiorra Ingram?

Mierda.

- Eh…

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que lo había visto antes, pero no sabía dónde!- Rangiku corrió hacia la cocina y cogió a Orihime por los hombros, agitándola, aunque lamentándose de hacerlo cuando empezó a dolerle la cabeza- Chica, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas viviendo con _el_ Ulquiorra Ingram?- entonces, soltó a la boquiabierta pelirroja y tragó saliva- Dios. Nuestra pequeña Orihime está viviendo y, posiblemente, teniendo una relación con una celebridad. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que la prensa se volvería loca?

Orihime se soltó y tapó la boca de Rangiku con sus labios, cortando sus palabras y sus pensamientos.

- No. Se lo digas. _A nadie_- bufó. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Las cosas iban muy bien y, sin pensarlo, le había contado el secreto de Ulquiorra a su jefe- Por favor, no lo hagas. Esto es importante, ¿lo entiendes? Asiente si es que sí, niega si es que no- Rangiku asintió una vez y Orihime le destapó la boca- Y, para tu información, _no_ tenemos ninguna relación- añadió rápidamente, negando la cabeza ante esa absurda idea. Naturalmente, encajaba dentro de la que la gente consideraba como "chico guapo" y, si quisiera, seguramente pudiese utilizar esas manos tan dotadas para el piano para lograr que una mujer alcanzase el cielo… Pero seguía siendo un psicópata y un mimado. De hecho, la última vez que estuvieron colocando los muebles, le había costado una hora convencerlo para volver a poner la mesa del comedor delante de la ventana. Sin embargo, se quedó tan pasmado, que finalmente tuvo que ser ella quien colocase las sillas a su alrededor, para aparentar que todo estuviera en su sitio.

Hablando del tema; la joven se había dado cuenta de que todas las sillas estaban en su sitio, menos una. Deseó haberlas numerado para saber cuál era la que faltaba, aunque sabía que Ulquiorra ya se estaba volviendo loco por no estar todas.

Un momento… ¿y si haberla dejado dormir en su cama había sido su último acto de amabilidad, antes de matarla? ¿Y si, en ese mismo instante, estaba planeando cómo hacer que el homicidio pareciera un asesinato? Nel tendría demasiada resaca como para pararlo y seguramente Ulquiorra hubiese obligado a Grimmjow a formar parte de su conspiración, pues era claramente el cabecilla de su extraña amistad.

Rangiku se cruzó de brazos, levantando una de sus cejas.

- Entonces, ¿por qué _estás_ viviendo con él? ¿Ha sido alguna especie de premio por encontrarlo, como quien encuentra un tesoro escondido o algo así?

- No, sólo… ocurrió así- Orihime no estaba de humor para contarle la triste historia de su vida en aquel momento. En realidad, estaba dudando si plasmar o no su última voluntad en un papel y deslizárselo a Rangiku en el bolso, aprovechando que no mirase- En realidad no es la persona más hospitalaria del universo, así que no sé qué motivos tendrá para acogerme.

- Chica, le gustas.

Orihime se echó a reír.

- Sí, claro. El problema es que estoy segura al noventa y nueve por ciento de que es gay.

Rangiku hizo una mueca.

- ¿En serio? Qué pena. Conozco a muchas chicas a las que les encantaría lanzarse sobre él- suspiró con desprecio- Sobre todo por el dinero, claro. Es como Josh Groban, ese cantante de música, excepto por la voz. Es bastante guapo, la verdad.

- Pero tiene que hacer algo con esas cejas- dijo Orihime, sin miramientos- Bueno, para asegurarme de que no digas nada…- entonces, cogió su móvil de la encimera y buscó el vídeo que había hecho la noche anterior, en el que salía su jefa bailando y cantando en el bar, enseñándoselo.

Rangiku la miró.

- Eres mala, Hime.

- Es una cuestión de supervivencia; si se _te_ escapa que se _me_ ha escapado dónde se encuentra Ulquiorra, me echará de aquí… o me matará, porque estoy segura de que es un sociópata- Orihime cerró el vídeo- Así que tú mantienes esto en secreto y yo no le enseño el vídeo a quien esté interesado.

- Eres una estupenda negociadora- repuso Rangiku tranquilamente, dándole la mano- y como has estado cuidándome toda la noche, te doy el resto del día libre.

- ¿En serio?

- Te lo has ganado, nena.

Nada más ponerse los zapatos y coger la llave, Orihime acompañó a Rangiku hasta el portal, observando que Gin se había escondido en la oficina en cuanto las hubo visto. Ella miró con cautela a su jefa, pero la pálida mujer, sufridora de migrañas, no lo había visto. Mierda, seguro que algo iba mal. Por lo menos, no habría más contratiempos en el edificio. Orihme presintió que, a pesar de beber mucho, Rangiku no solía acabar tan borracha como esa vez. La joven se aseguró de que su resacosa amiga hubiese subido al autobús antes de volver a Las Noches, donde lanzó una mirada a Gin que le sirviera de recordatorio de su promesa; tres semanas y, entonces, podría estrangularlo. Él ni siquiera trató de sonreírla.

¿Qué problema tenía esa gente con los secretos? Bueno, estaba claro que Orihime también tenía mucho que ocultar.

Al volver al apartamento, la chica cerró la puerta con cuidado, tomando la tranquilidad que allí reinaba como muestra de que Ulquiorra aún no había vuelto. Perfecto. Aprovecharía su ausencia para dormir un poco más en esa maravillosa cama…

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- ¡Ah!- gritó ella, girándose y llevándose una mano al corazón. Ulquiorra estaba sentado en el sofá, por lo que ella supuso que lo habría recolocado mientras estaba abajo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, de manera que el pelo, por una vez, no le tapaba la cara- no era una mala visión, por lo que vio ella- y los brazos estirados. Parecía… cansado- ¡No me asustes así!- repuso ella. Su plan se había ido al traste. Suspirando, la chica se sentó a su lado y se acomodó en el sofá- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No has dormido bien?

Ulquiorra imitó su suspiro.

- No mucho- giró la cabeza y la miró con cansancio- Anoche te quedaste con la cama buena.

- Pues no te obligué a hacerlo- le recordó Orihime- pero gracias.

- Ya, de nada- gruño, antes de producirse un momento de silencio- ¿Le has contado a la señorita Matsumoto lo de anoche?

- No- por mucho que quisiera hacerlo, fue capaz de tener la boca cerrada- Como he estado toda la noche cuidándola, me ha dado el día libre- Orihime lo miró- así que deberíamos hacer algo divertido.

Ulquiorra cerró los ojos, estirando las piernas y recostándose en el sofá. El movimiento se vio acompañado por un crujido de huesos.

- ¿Y eso conlleva alguna actividad física?- preguntó, relajándose y dejando escapar un suave gruñido.

En ese momento, Orihime sintió algo de pena por él; a ella también le costaba dormir en camas ajenas… bueno, excepto en la suya, aunque no sabía si podía llamarse "ajena". Esa cosa estaba _hecha_ para dormir sin problemas y, además, olía como él, no a una mezcla del olor de un abogado obeso mezclado con el perfume de su mujer, ni al sudor de un universitario que no quisiera comprarse un aparato de aire acondicionado, por considerarlo cosa de mariquitas, ni a un desecho que pasara los días drogándose y mirando los coches por la ventana. Ella se acurrucó a su lado, dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre su hombro. Ulquiorra la miró con curiosidad.

- Señorita Inoue.

- ¿Hmm?- ella lo miró. Oh… Era realmente mono. Tal vez fuera por su pelo, que estaba echado hacia atrás y totalmente despeinado, dándole ese aire de científico loco o tal vez fuera su ropa arrugada o su verde mirada perdida… En realidad, podía ser por muchísimas cosas. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?

- Se te ve el sujetador- porque era un imbécil, claro.

- Voy a echarme una siesta. En _tu_ cama- le informó, levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose al pasillo. ¿Qué era eso que empezaba a sentir dentro de ella? ¿Decepción? La chica frunció el ceño, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella y se sentaba en la cama, quitándose los zapatos y metiéndose bajo las sábanas, justo después. La habitación estaba bastante oscura gracias a las cortinas, así que probablemente pudiera dormir el resto del día, sin problemas.

Sin embargo, la chica se vio nublada por sus pensamientos mientras miraba la pared, incapaz de cerrar los ojos. Aquello era estúpido. Estaba cada vez más amable y su opinión de Ulquiorra había cambiado notablemente desde que… bueno, desde aquel día en que la había rescatado de Rukia y los demás. A juzgar por la manera en la que, cada vez más frecuentemente, actuaba como una idiota delante de él- haciéndole la cena con un estúpido _delantal_, sintiéndose sola cuando él no estaba, disfrutando del olor que dejaba en sus cosas o esperando que cambiara y decepcionándose cuando no ocurría- cualquier habría pensado que estaba empezando a gustarle un poco. Pero aquélla era una idea demasiado peligrosa. Ya le habían gustado otros chicos antes pero, por supuesto, nada había dado resultado. Estaba olvidando cuál era su lugar.

Aunque acabara gustándole por algún retorcido giro del destino, ¿qué podía ofrecerle además del sexo? Era una prostituta. Todo lo que podía haberle ofrecido había desaparecido incluso antes de tenerlo.

En el salón, Ulquiorra suspiró de alivio en cuanto Orihime se hubo marchado. Gracias a Dios. Era mejor mantenerla alejado de él porque, por un momento, pensó en algunas cosas que podían haber acabado muy, muy mal. Teniendo en cuenta cómo era su relación, aquello no era muy propio de él. ¿Cómo conseguía esa gente horrible que testaba productos en animales _no_ encariñarse de las adorables criaturas con las que trabajaban? Se levantó y se acercó al piano, sentándose en el taburete y levantando la tapa, mientras sus dedos se posaban en las teclas que plasmaban la línea incompleta que se había dibujado en la mente. Aunque no estuviera terminada, era mejor que nada.

…

Orihime estuvo durmiendo mucho más tiempo del que había imaginado. Cuando quiso despertarse, ya eran las dos de la tarde y suerte que tenía el día libre porque, de lo contrario, seguramente Rangiku la echase. Se incorporó y bostezó. Bueno, al menos la siesta le había servido para aclararle esos pensamientos tan estúpidos. ¿No le había dicho a Ulquiorra que hicieran algo divertido? Si estaba en casa, tal vez pudiera molestarlo hasta que encontrase algo mejor que hacer.

Y él estaba en casa pero, al entrar en el salón, lo vio en un estado parecido al que tenía al marcharse. Estaba tumbado en el sofá, con uno de los cojines bajo su cabeza y tapándose los ojos con uno de sus brazos, profundamente dormido. Orihime apretó los labios para evitar echarse a reír; ¡qué mono! Se acercó de puntillas e inclinó sobre él, fijándose en su profunda respiración, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba. Qué pena que no roncara; habría sido un motivo de burla perfecto.

Se quedó así un instante, dudando de si debía despertarlo o no, sobre todo porque ella estaba empezando a sentirse como una acosadora. Orihime se sorprendió cuando los dedos de Ulquiorra empezaron a moverse, como si estuviera tocando el piano en sueños. Aquello era perfecto, pero tenía que acabarlo.

- Oye, Ulquiorra- le despertó ella, golpeándolo en el costado y haciendo que se moviera ligeramente- Venga. Son las dos de la tarde.

Él apartó el brazo de la cara, frunció el ceño y se quedó mirando al techo.

- ¿Hmm?

- ¡Hagamos algo divertido! ¡Veamos una peli!- propuso, cogiéndole de la muñeca para que se levantara. Él se incorporó, más confuso que antes, mientras ella se dirigía a la vitrina de los discos y la abría.

Después de desperezarse, Ulquiorra se frotó los ojos.

- Estás muy animada.

- ¿Y eso es malo?

- Es molesto, así que déjalo- gruñó, con una voz aún ronca del sueño- Me has despertado cuando dormía más profundamente; ¿sabes lo que eso significa, señorita Inoue?

- Estoy pensando en _Lo que el viento se llevó_, que me asusta bastante, porque se desarrolla aquí. Tienes unos gustos bastante raros, la verdad. ¿Y qué te parece una de acción? ¡O, mejor, una de miedo! Seguro que así te despiertas. Una peli en la que haya explosiones o gente volviéndose loca…

- O sea- la miró- que me parece que hoy no voy a descansar más, lo que me irrita bastante.

Orihime lo miró, aburrida.

- Ajá- ahora que había visto su lado adorable y vulnerable, su estado normal dejaba mucho que desear. Además, siempre estaba igual de antipático; lo único que cambiaba era el nivel- ¿_Terminator_ o _El incidente_?

Ulquiorra movió una mano con desdén.

- La que tú quieras- Le dolía un poco la cabeza, como resultado de haberse dormido a deshora. No era del tipo de persona que se echaba siestas en medio de la tarde, así que se sentía más cansado e irritado.

Orihime cogió el mando y encendió la televisión y empezó a cambiar de canal sin sentido. Finalmente, frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que se llegaba por el doscientos.

- ¿Dónde está el canal del vídeo?- le preguntó.

- Aprieta el botón de encendido, en el mando.

- _… ha muerto hoy, a la edad de 62 años. Era el dueño de…_

- ¿De encendido, has dicho?

- ¡Espera!- gritó Ulquiorra, mirando fijamente a la televisión. Orihime se detuvo y también la miró. Estaban echando uno de esos programas que se centraban en la vida cotidiana de las estrellas, como si a la gente le importase algo. Mostraban una foto de un hombre de pelo grisáceo, algo desaliñado y de mirada penetrante, que vestía muy bien. La reportera rubia informaba del suceso, con una sonrisa estándar.

- _… era conocido por producir, no sólo a muchos artistas modernos, sino a un numeroso grupo de músicos clásicos. Ha muerto esta mañana en Steilacoom, Washington, debido a complicaciones en su estado de salud…_

- Eh- Orihime pestañeó- ¿Qué ocurre… Ulquiorra?- ella lo miró, pero ya no estaba en el sofá, sino al lado de la mesa del comedor, con el teléfono móvil pegado a su oído. Su rostro mostraba una expresión impasible, sin emociones… daba hasta miedo. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Entonces, Orihime vio que alguien contestaba.

- Hola- dijo tranquilamente, mirando a la nada, mientras su voz sonaba al otro lado de la línea- Acabo de enterarme- Silencio- Lo siento mucho- pero no _parecía_ sentirlo. No parecía nada. Su voz estaba plana, sin sentimientos. Al escucharlo, Orihime sintió que el Ulquiorra que conocía había desaparecido… pero _éste_ tampoco era un extraño. La profundidad de sus palabras la dureza de su voz, la tensión de su boca… Estaba ante el mismo Ulquiorra que apareció cuando perdió a uno de sus alumnos- ¿Cuándo es el funeral?- su interlocutor habló algo más. Orihime bajó el volumen del televisor, para poder escuchar algo más- No… Iré. Lo prometo.

- _De acuerdo. Entonces… llama si necesitas algo…_- era una mujer.

- ¿No debería decirte eso yo a ti?- pasado otro instante, la llamada se terminó pero no se giró hacia la chica. Ella no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Para ser alguien tan interesado en conocer los secretos de los demás, Orihime se quedó sin palabras estando delante de alguien que ocultaba cosas. Entonces, la tranquilidad se rompió y Ulquiorra la miró por encima del hombro- ¿Alguna vez has viajado en avión?

**Continuará**

_Hola! Ya está el cap 13, qué rapidez, verdad? Ay, es que tengo unas ganas locas de avanzar más en la historia porque está cada vez más interesante. Bueno, vayamos por partes. Primero está el tema Gin-Rangiku, que me recuerda bastante, aunque poco tenga que ver, a la historia original del manga. No sé, será por la actitud de Gin sobre todo: los dos eran amigos de la infancia, sólo se tenían el uno al otro, pero cuando crecen todo cambia y él se distancia de ella. Ahora sólo falta descubrir ese secreto que le oculta Gin a todo el mundo y que está directamente relacionado con Ran… como en el manga, vamos XD. (Otro personaje que tiene que volver, por cierto)_

_Y en cuanto a Ulquiorra y Orihime… Ay, si es que Ulquiorra es un amor! Hasta le deja su cama y todo! Algo bastante raro, porque no me lo imagino como el clásico chico amable, sino como alguien bastante posesivo con sus pertenencias. Además, la tensión sexual ya empieza a notarse en el ambiente… A ver cuándo deja Ulquiorra de controlarse tanto y consigue que Hime empiece a sospechar de lo que siente. Bueno, por lo pronto creo que en los próximos capítulos ya se aclarará parte del pasado de él, así que espero no tardar demasiado en traducirlos. Un beso a todos!_

_**Sakura Rose Cifer**__: hola! Desde luego, la verdad es que me parece extraño que Ulquiorra se haya tomado "tan bien" lo de las sillas. Bueno, seguro que en su interior era como un volcán en erupción. Y en cuanto a Ulqui y Grimmjow, bueno, a ver cuándo les toca a ellos emborracharse, no? Sobre todo por Ulquiorra, que no tiene pinta de tolerar demasiado bien el alcohol. Y con Gin habrá que tener un poco más de paciencia (hasta Halloween, como ha dicho) para saber qué esconde. Pobre Ran, me pregunto si tanto ella como Orihime aguantarán mucho más. Un beso!_

_**Yagami Vongola**__: hola! Jajaja, lo cierto es que las chicas han sido un espectáculo borrachas, todo hay que decirlo. Sobre todo Rangiku (me muero por saber qué cara pondría al ver ese vídeo). Pero bueno, al menos Orihime mantuvo su promesa y supo comportarse, con cena incluida! Gracias por comentar y un beso!_

_**yuuki**__: hola! Ya, la cara de Ulquiorra al entrar en el ascensor tuvo que haber sido increíble. Seguro que lo primero que hizo fue pensar en matar a Hime, como si fuera algo instintivo. Veo que Nel ha tenido bastante éxito borracha! Bueno, seguro que en la fiesta de Halloween completa la tabla XD. Y por último está Gin, que creo que nos ha desconcertado a todos… Bueno, tendremos que hacer como Hime y darle de margen hasta la fiesta, no? Un beso!_

_**Emo Romantica 03**__: hola! Bueno, parece ser que Orihime va a saciar algo de su curiosidad (y nosotros también, hurra!) sobre el pasado de Ulquiorra. Aunque claro, supongo que ella también tendrá que contarle algo del suyo; es el trato! Y lo de la cena ha sido todo un detalle; con lo raro que parece Ulquiorra y, al final, se le conquista con algo tan sencillo como una pizza casera. En cuanto a las demás parejas, por lo que he visto sí que va a haber capítulos especiales; por lo pronto, el día de Halloween Gin va a tener que explicar por fin qué está ocurriendo (y seguro que Ran está delante) y en cuanto a Nel-Grimmjow, la relación que tienen es tan rara y turbia que seguro que tienen algún conflicto dentro de nada. Qué ganas de verlo ya! Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y nos vemos en el cap siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Rourudesu**__: hola! Jajajaja, ese momento fue genial y la respuesta de Ulquiorra también. Es que tienen una relación de amistad-odio-protección-excitación que no sé ni cómo definirla, pero es fantástica. A ver si pasa algo pronto entre Nel y Grimmjow, porque no sé yo si ella seguirá aguantando a su novio durante mucho más tiempo. Además, teniendo a Nnoitra por ahí, yo que Grimmjow tendría cuidado. Un beso!_

_**Yuuri no Mai**__: hola! Me alegra que te gustara el cap! La verdad es que no sabía si traducir la canción o no, pero bueno, al final lo hce, para darle más sentido al texto. Pobre Ran, me pregunto qué habrá pasado entre los dos para que ahora Gin no quiera ni que le vea; pero estaba bastante triste, la verdad. Ay, Ulquiorra en el fondo es mucho más dulce de lo que parecía. Es un "niño mimado", como dice Hime. Pues sí, a ver cuándo se desvelan los secretos, porque aquí cada uno tiene uno y a cual más fuerte! Tendrá alguno Aizen? Momo? En fin, espero que pronto lo sepamos. Un beso!_


	14. Bajando por el muelle

_La historia original pertenece a Princess Kitty1_

**Bajando por el muelle**

Orihime nunca antes había montado en avión.

Era absolutamente increíble lo rápido que había ido todo. En un momento estaba sentada en el suelo del salón, con un DVD en la mano; al siguiente estaba hablando por teléfono con Rangiku, disculpándose profundamente por tener que ausentarse del trabajo por lo que Ulquiorra denominó una simple "emergencia familiar" y, al siguiente, estaba ayudándolo a colocar los muebles… otra vez. Dedicaron toda la tarde del domingo a ponerlo todo patas arriba. Entre otras cosas, decidieron dónde poner los platos _juntos_, para no tener que rebuscarlos entre las tazas y los cubiertos. Las tazas también se vieron modificadas: Nueva Orleans, Austin, Miami, Honolulu, Denver y Salt Lake City se unieron a Batman, en el pequeño armario de madera. Al hacerlo, Orihime finalmente descubrió dónde se encontraban las que habían desaparecido: en la parte de arriba de la despensa, donde había cajas que pertenecían a cada una de las tazas. ¿Cuántas _tenía_?

Pero ni siquiera eso fue suficiente para aliviar el estrés de Ulquiorra. No; en un esfuerzo por evitar que sus manos siguieran temblando, se hizo café, lo que, por desgracia, no hizo sino lograr que sus temblores aumentaran. Orihime anduvo de un lado para otro del salón, sin saber qué hacer mientras él se sentaba, con su portátil y su café, iniciando Internet y abriendo numerosas páginas web; todas ellas sobre viajes. Ella observó por encima del hombro cómo pasaba de una a otra, fijándose en los números de la pantalla. ¿Siempre había sido tan caro viajar? Orihime nunca había salido de la ciudad; nada de vacaciones ni viajes escolares a otro estado…

Y, entonces las cosas fueron a peor. Tal vez el café no hubiese sido lo mejor que ingerir o Ulquiorra estuviera más nervioso de lo que ella creía o ambas cosas, pero, después de comprar el billete para el día siguiente y quedarse parado un instante, algo aturdido, por poco no llegó al baño para vomitar lo poco que había en su estómago. La historia se repitió veinte minutos después, aunque, esa vez, ya no tenía nada en su sistema, así que acabó sufriendo un ataque de continuas arcadas.

Durante una hora, aproximadamente, Orihime creyó que estaría a punto de llorar. Estaba aterrada. Ulquiorra no se encontraba mejor; había empezado a tener sudores fríos, no dejaba de temblar ni podía sujetar nada. Cada vez que se dirigió a ella, fue para hacerle preguntas sencillas; "¿Te mareas en los viajes?" No, que ella supiera. "¿Te sangra mucho la nariz en las alturas?" No; a veces sangraba jugando al baloncesto, pero se encontraba bien. "¿Tienes un vestido negro?" Sí, pero no estaba segura de que fuera lo suficientemente recatado para un entierro.

La noche transcurrió en un torbellino de tensiones. Ulquiorra no durmió y, por culpa del ruido que hacía al preparar la maleta, Orihime tampoco lo logró, hasta que, finalmente, decidió seguir su ejemplo. Había muchas cosas que llevar, pero él le indicó pacientemente aquello que las compañías aéreas permitían y no permitían llevar en la maleta. Entonces, Ulquiorra se ocupó de alquilar un coche, para su estancia.

Finalmente, cuando estaba a punto de amanecer, Ulquiorra les informó a Grimmjow y a Gin de que él y Orihime estarían fuera los próximos días. Grimmjow se apresuró a recordarle a Ulquiorra que tenía un aspecto lamentable, pero no añadió nada más; sabía que, si su amigo estaba _así_, algo serio tendría que haber ocurrido.

Unas horas después, Orihime se encontraba del brazo de Ulquiorra, que la guiaba por el transitado aeropuerto. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, fijándose bien en los altos techos, las negras pantallas situadas detrás de los puestos de información, que mostraban todos los vuelos- las horas y los retrasos en colores distintos- el personal de seguridad en cada esquina, los elegantes pilotos y en las auxiliares de vuelo, que llevaban distintas maletas. Tenía que parecer tan confusa como estaba, aunque el hombre que se ocupó de su equipaje le mostró una amable sonrisa, mientras les indicaba el camino a seguir.

Ulquiorra se acercó a una máquina que, después de algunos contratiempos con la clave y los números, sacó dos billetes, de los cuales uno le ofreció a la joven. Ella lo miró; estaba su nombre impreso, junto con la información del vuelo. _Aeropuerto de Sea-Tac_. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que iban a _volar_ a un estado distinto.

La pelirroja se quitó los zapatos, pulseras y demás joyas mientras pasaban por la puerta de seguridad y su estómago gruñó nerviosamente mientras caminaba por el detector de metales. Cogió rápidamente sus cosas y volvió junto a Ulquiorra, a quien no le había hecho falta quitarse nada.

Apenas les llevó tiempo encontrar la puerta de embarque. Orihime había estado tan distraída observando las tiendas del aeropuerto, que ni siquiera se había fijado en que el móvil le brillaba hasta que Ulquiorra se lo mencionó, preguntándole, además, si pensaba contestarlo.

- Ah, sí- sacó el teléfono del bolso, abrió la tapa y se fijó en la pantalla. Era un mensaje de Chizuru, preguntando qué estaba pasando. Ojalá tuviera una respuesta. Ulquiorra no había dejado de moverse desde la tarde anterior, así que, ¿cómo iba a preguntárselo? Sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta 22 y descubrir que el avión aún tardaría en llegar, Orihime aprovechó la oportunidad. Esperó a que Ulquiorra se desplomase en los asientos azules, de plástico, tomó aire y miró al espacio durante un minuto o dos, antes de abrir la boca- Entonces… Vamos a un funeral…- dijo con cuidado, moviéndose inconscientemente cuando sus ojos verdes se fijaron en ella- pero, ¿de quién, exactamente?

Ulquiorra pestañeó por un instante y sus ojos se abrieron casi al momento, como si de verdad estuviera sorprendido de no habérselo contado.

- Lo siento, señorita Inoue- acercó la silla que tenía a su lado, para que ella se acomodara- Disculpa que haya estado tan distraído…- suspiró- De mi padre adoptivo, Lowell Ingram- y, una vez más, su voz sonó tan vacía y lejana como lo había hecho al teléfono, el día anterior. Entonces, dejó escapar una sarcástica sonrisa- Y deja que me disculpe de antemano por todo lo que va a ocurrir.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Orihime, tratando de parecer despreocupada. Sabía lo que era perder lo más parecido que había tenido a una familia… pero, al parecer, él no. Ulquiorra negó con la cabeza.

- Si te soy sincero, todos los que han estado buscándome durante los últimos seis años, estarán allí- se fijó en la sorpresa de la chica- Por eso he estado tan estresado.

De pronto, Orihime tuvo la idea de darse media vuelta y volver al apartamento; estaba a punto de ser testigo de cómo Ulquiorra Schiffer volvía a ser Ulquiorra Ingram y salía de su escondite, así que viniera lo que viniera después, estaba segura de ser muy, muy malo… y ella estaría en todo el medio. La pelirroja se desplomó en su silla, fijándose en las hileras de asientos vacíos que tenía delante. ¿Estaba preparada para eso? La idea era bastante egoísta, pues, le pasar lo que le pasara a ella, no sería nada en comparación con lo que le tocase vivir a Ulquiorra. Él pareció reconocer su temor, pues le apartó la mirada y la clavó en el enorme cristal.

- Lo siento, señorita Inoue- dijo, despacio, casi con culpabilidad.

Oh, estaba claro que, si se esperaba que volviera a hacerle la cena, así no lo conseguiría.

Pero Ulquiorra apenas había pensado, desde que comprase los billetes. Había estado en modo automático, pues su consciencia reposaba en posición fetal, en alguna parte, mientras su subconsciente le recordaba qué hacer y ese subconsciente le dijo, precisamente, que necesitaba que Orihime fuera con él; no porque no confiara en ella lo suficiente como para dejarle su casa- cosa que también era cierta- ni porque sufriera una recaída si no estaba bajo su permanente supervisión- algo también cierto. No, razonó su cerebro, sino porque _la_ necesitaba, sólo por ser ella y eso le asustaba aún más que encontrarse con toda la gente que lo esperaba en Washington.

…

Al embarcar, media hora después a Orihime le pareció que el avión tenía un olor muy peculiar. Todo el aeropuerto olía raro, pero el aroma de allí era incluso peor. Estaba a punto de dolerle la cabeza, aunque eso tal vez se debiera, en parte, a que no había dormido nada. La chica observó los asientos de primera clase brevemente, mientras seguía a Ulquiorra por el angosto pasillo.

- Espera, ¿viajas en clase turista?

- ¿Tanto te sorprende?

- Pues… sí.

Ulquiorra negó con la cabeza.

- La gente no debería alardear de algo, sólo por tenerlo- añadió, esperando a que la mujer que tenía delante pusiera el maletín en su compartimento, delante de ellos- Además, así te divertirás más.

Orihime frunció el ceño. Estaba al límite, pues su corazón latía con mucha fuerza y su estómago se contraía, sintiéndose aún peor. Había oído que a casi todo el mundo le gustaba viajar en avión. Chizuru y Rangiku le habían dicho que no tenía nada de particular. Las estadísticas decían que era mucho más seguro volar que conducir, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estaban a cientos de kilómetros por encima del suelo firme.

- ¿Cuánto se supone que va a durar el vuelo?

- Hmm, no mucho… Cuatro horas, quizá- contestó Ulquiorra- Por lo menos no tendremos que hacer escala en ningún lado.

- ¡Bieeen!- repuso Orihime, sin convicción.

El avión estaba casi vacío, tal vez, tal y como había señalado él la víspera, porque la gente no viajaba mucho en esa época del año. Él le ofreció el asiento que daba a la ventanilla, aunque oficialmente fuese el suyo.

- Los primerizos siempre cogen ventanilla- insistió.

Orihime no tenía ganas de ver nada, pero si dejaba entrever lo asustada que estaba, tal vez él insistiera con más empeño; no podía olvidar que, independientemente de lo que le ocurriera en la vida, ese tío era un sádico, así que, a regañadientes, se sentó al lado de la ventana, distrayéndose al ver a los hombres uniformados paseando. Cuando se aburrió, se fijó en el panel que tenía justo encima de su cabeza, compuesto de una luz, un botón para llamar a la azafata y un pequeño ventilador. Delante de ella, observó una bandeja que había que bajar, pero la soltó demasiado rápidamente, provocando un sonoro _estruendo_ al volver a su posición. Ella miró a Ulquiorra, que a su vez la miraba, divertido.

- Cállate.

- No he dicho nada- repuso, abrochándose el cinturón.

Orihime sintió que el rubor sonrojaba sus mejillas. Dejó la bandeja en su sitio y se cruzó de brazos, aunque pronto descubrió una pequeña pantalla, en su reposabrazos.

- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó, apretando un botón y haciendo que la pantalla se encendiera. Ulquiorra sonrió; era como estar con un niño pequeño.

- Una radio.

- No oigo nada.

- Necesitas auriculares- explicó él, mientras el avión se sacudía. Orihime gritó de la sorpresa, aunque, casi al instante, se tapó la mano con la boca. Tal y como observó, se movían, pero seguramente estuvieran aún en tierra. Cuando su ansiedad alcanzó el límite, Ulquiorra empezó a reírse por lo bajo, aunque ella le golpeó en el brazo.

El capitán apareció, dando la bienvenida a los pasajeros y explicándoles a qué altura viajarían, antes de aterrizar en Seattle. Orihime observó con atención la explicación que dio una de las azafatas acerca de cómo abrocharse el cinturón- aunque, pese a todo, siguió necesitando que Ulquiorra le ayudase a ponérselo- y, en caso de emergencia, cómo ponerse la máscara de oxígeno y el chaleco salvavidas. Orihime trató de no pensar en todas las maneras en las que ese viaje _podría_ terminar en desastre. El avión siguió caminando por la pista un poco más. La joven saltó de la sorpresa cuando otro avión pasó a su lado y el ruido de su motor sonó por todo el compartimento.

Ulquiorra la miró, tratando de decidir si Orihime ya habría pagado bastante lo que le había hecho a sus pobres sillas.

- ¿Quieres que te dé la mano?

- Calla la puta boca- gruñó ella. Oh, sí, eso sería genial. Él se recostó, satisfecho de contar con semejante entretenimiento que le impidiera pensar en lo que le esperaba al aterrizar. Orihime observó cómo otro avión despegaba, preguntándose cuándo sería su turno- Oye- dijo, mostrándose extrañamente habladora- ¿qué tiempo hará allí?

Ulquiorra se detuvo a pensarlo.

- Si conozco bien Washington- pestañeó despacio- hará frío, estará nublado y, muy probablemente, lloverá.

- ¿Y creciste allí?

- Sí.

- Bueno, tiene mucho sentido- Orihime le golpeó el brazo- Lo digo porque eres muy pálido, aunque sigo creyendo que tal vez seas un vampiro y, si la cultura popular no me engaña, me inclino más por esa opción- continuó, dándole la espalda a la ventana.

Ulquiorra rió.

- ¿Estás tan asustada, señorita Inoue?- preguntó, al tiempo que el avión se giraba bruscamente.

- No- la joven tembló cuando las ruedas empezaron a chirriar y rugir, haciendo que al avión alcanzase una velocidad desmesurada- ¡Bueno, tal vez!- gritó, mirando por la ventana con sus grises ojos. Estaban alejándose tanto de otros aviones como del aeropuerto en sí, a los que abandonaron tras una nube de polvo. Apretó el reposabrazos tan fuertemente que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y gimoteó cuando la parte delantera se alzó más que la trasera, formando un ángulo extraño, mientras la tierra se quedaba atrás y el avión cogió más velocidad. Los coches, las casas y los edificios se redujeron hasta parecer juguetes, empequeñeciendo aún más cuando la joven, finalmente, puedo observar toda la ciudad bajo sus pies.

La ciudad que la había aprisionado durante toda su vida; la ciudad en la que Momo estuviera, en ese instante, en clase, soñando con su misterioso novio mayor; donde Rangiku estuviera recostada en su despacho, perdida en sus pensamientos; donde Ichigo, Tatsuki, Ishida, Chad, Rukia y su prometido estuvieran almorzando, donde Nel y Szayel estuvieran cotilleando sobre los demás residentes de Las Noches y donde Gin, por suerte, se encontrara en la recepción, sumido en su miseria. Entonces, el avión se giró a la izquierda y la ciudad desapareció de vista, quedando sustituida por el cielo azul.

Orihime se dirigía hacia lo desconocido, pensó, tal y como había ocurrido cuando se presentó en casa de Ulquiorra, pidiéndole quedarse allí. Esa noche le abrió la puerta y, entonces, se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de haberse negado, Ulquiorra le había agarrado la mano. Era un gesto muy simple, pero logró que todo el miedo que sentía desapareciese. Y, así, cuando el avión se hubo perdido entre las nubes, Orihime subió el reposabrazos, apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro y se durmió, aspirando el reconfortante aroma del joven.

…

Orihime se despertó al final de la película que habían puesto. Había tenido un sueño muy raro; seguía la historia de la ópera italiana de Ulquiorra, pero él era el demonio, con dos alas negras y enormes, un agujero en el pecho, donde debería haber estado el corazón- lo que le pareció bastante gracioso- dos cuernos puntiagudos y dos líneas negras, que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, a modo de lágrimas. Los aldeanos que le perseguían eran individuos sin rostro, con cámaras y micrófonos en vez de armas, y no habría dudado en matarlo si ella, la princesa, no se hubiese esforzado en descubrir por qué se había convertido en un demonio. La joven se sintió casi aliviada al encontrarlo sentado a su lado, siendo humano y no un no-muerto.

- Dios, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?- murmuró, observando que la ventanilla de su izquierda estaba tapada.

Ulquiorra movió su rígido hombro.

- Casi todo el vuelo- podía haberla despertado antes y seguía preguntándose por qué no lo había hecho cuando el capitán les anunció que estaban atravesando una cordillera. Orihime abrió la ventana y tragó saliva. El paisaje había cambiado totalmente, pues, en ese momento, se encontraban encima de un pico nevado, circundado por una nube lluviosa. Era lo más bonito que jamás había visto.

- Vaya…- murmuró, mientras pensaba que Las Noches era la cima del mundo. Entonces, se giró hacia Ulquiorra, sonrojada de la excitación- ¿Cuánto falta hasta que aterricemos?

- Seguramente, no más de media hora- contestó, apartando la mirada de ella. El viaje había sido muy tranquilo, pero, al fijarse en sus profundos ojos grises, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus sonrientes labios y su melena pelirroja despeinada, que resaltaba su entusiasmo, él no pudo evitar sentir que algo temblaba en su interior. Antes, se había sentido culpable por haberla llevado a ese viaje, para que fuera su saco de boxeo, pero, en ese momento… la culpa había vuelto, pero por otro motivo… un motivo que, entonces, le pareció trivial y sin importancia. Si ella lo hubiese descubierto semanas atrás, le habría dado igual. ¿Qué había cambiado desde finales de agosto? ¿Por qué su lógica le parecía cada vez más incomprensible?

No era nada, pensó firmemente. Sólo estaba estresado. Había sido un día muy largo y no había dormido nada. Cuando volvieran a Las Noches, las cosas regresarían a la normalidad. Ya nada le preocuparía… aunque detestaba la fuerza con la que trataba de convencerse de aquello.

En los minutos siguientes, Orihime sintió que el avión empezaba a descender. Bostezó continuamente para destaponar sus oídos y, cuando eso no funcionó, buscó algún chicle en su bolso. Además, también necesitaba refrescarse la boca. Volvió a mirar por la ventana; todo cuanto había eran nubes, lo que provocaron continuas turbulencias, al tiempo que el avión bajaba. Por suerte, los nervios de la chica se habían calmado, tanto que incluso disfrutó del cosquilleo que sentía en el estómago.

Pronto, el avión se alejó de las nubes y Orihime divisó los verdes bosques que tenían debajo, con ocasionales pueblos y ciudades. Al horizonte, se encontraban las profundas aguas azules del Pacífico, mientras se acercaban al estrecho de Puget; entonces, el avión volvió a girarse y aquello quedó lejos de su vista. Al mirar por las ventanillas del otro lado, Orihime se fijó en las cadenas de montañas, parcialmente escondidas por las nubes. Era precioso, pero el sombrío clima le daba a todo un aire deprimente.

El tiempo perfecto para un entierro, supuso. Entonces, observó que Ulquiorra había estado muy callado; ni siquiera había bromeado de su miedo al aterrizar. Apenas miraba al frente, concentrándose en golpear sus dedos contra sus rodillas.

El motor del avión volvió a chirriar. Era como si la velocidad se estuviera incrementando, a medida que se acercaban al suelo. Entonces, la pelirroja pudo ver mejor las cosas; carreteras, coches, bosques de pinos, edificios y puentes, que atravesaban las tranquilas aguas. Vale, tal vez estuviera un poco preocupada. ¿Era normal que temblase tanto? Ulquiorra parecía bastante aburrido, así que ella intentó fingir ser valiente. Los edificios empezaron a definirse y los coches a moverse, a diferencia de lo estáticos que parecían a mayor altura. Y, entonces, la chica pudo ver a la gente; aún a tamaño pequeño, pero agrandándose por momentos.

Orihime se reclinó en su asiento al tiempo que al avión daba otro giro y siguió todo recto; entonces, las cosas se presentaron aún más cercanas. En apenas unos segundos, ya estaban a la altura de los árboles, así que también podía observarse la carretera que tenían debajo. Y, justo cuando la joven estuvo a punto de decir algo, las ruedas del avión tocaron tierra y todo él se sacudió, formando un gran estruendo en la cabina que, poco a poco, fue calmándose. El capitán volvió a aparecer y les dio la bienvenida a Seattle. Era la una de la tarde- Orihime habría jurado que era mucho más tarde- estaba nublado y hacía una temperatura de 13 grados.

- No está mal para ser octubre- comentó Ulquiorra, sin apartar la vista del asiento que tenía delante. Entonces, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- Has sobrevivido a tu primer vuelo.

- Sí…- Orihime ni siquiera trató de ocultar su expresión de preocupación. Ella estaba bien, pero, ¿_él_ sería capaz de aguantar, los próximos días? Tan pronto como los pasajeros pudieron encender sus aparatos electrónicos, ella encendió su móvil y descubrió bastantes mensajes nuevos: Rangiku le pedía que le trajera un suvenir, Nel le daba consejos para evitar el mareo en el avión, una enfadada Chizuru le recriminaba que Ulquiorra hubiera sido capaz de hacerle cruzar medio país y una preocupada Momo le preguntaba si todo iba bien. La joven respondió con alegría a todos ellos, mientras el avión llegaba a su terminal y todo el mundo empezaba a levantarse.

Orihime se esperaba que hubiese muchísimos periodistas en el aeropuerto, esperando a que Ulquiorra llegase, pero incluso mientras esperaban para recoger sus maletas, las cosas estuvieron muy tranquilas. ¿Es que no tenía amigos que pudiesen ir a buscarlo? Era bastante triste, pero Ulquiorra estaba bastante aliviado, así que Orihime se sintió igual.

Después, se dirigieron al puesto de alquiler de coches, donde le dieron las llaves de un Hyundai sedan negro a Ulquiorra, lo suficientemente grande como para que cupieran los dos y su equipaje. Nada más subir, él encendió la radio, se detuvo un instante y, finalmente, encontró una cadena de música clásica.

- ¿Cómo estás, señorita Inoue? ¿Quieres comer algo, antes de que lleguemos?

- No, estoy bien- Orihime no quería alargarle más aquello; si comieran algo, seguramente Ulquiorra acabase vomitando, pues los temblores de su mano habían regresado- Puedo esperar.

Ulquiorra sacó el coche de aquella zona.

- Sabía que dirías eso.

El viaje fue tenso y silencioso, salvo por la música que salía de la radio. Mientras paseaban por los rascacielos y el agua que salía de las nubes brillaba gracias a los pálidos rayos de sol, Orihime sacó una foto del paisaje con la cámara de su móvil y se la mandó a Chizuru. Tal vez eso le tranquilizara; la pobre mujer seguía enfadada por el repentino viaje.

Orihime estaba encantada con las vistas. Los árboles perennes, las casas y los edificios se encontraban sobre los pequeños montes, con vistas a los profundos lagos azules, donde los barcos y las boyas flotaban y las gaviotas cazaban su aperitivo. El tráfico era horrible- ¿dónde _no_ lo era?- y las nubes eran deprimentes, pero, en el fondo, todo le resultaba maravilloso. La pelirroja tenía la cara pegada a la ventana, incluso después de haber salido de la ciudad, adentrándose en los bosques. En poco menos de una hora llegaron a otra ciudad, justo al lado de un gran lago, donde llovía un poco.

- ¿Qué es esto?- le preguntó a Ulquiorra, que seguía concentrado en la carretera.

- Tacoma- contestó él, mirándola- ¿estás segura de que no quieres parar a comer algo?

- Sí, estoy segura- Orihime ignoró el rugido de su estómago; lo estaba haciendo por él… al menos, eso esperada.

Pasaron por un centro comercial, una tienda de música a la que Ulquiorra miró con nostalgia y varias tiendas de ropa, antes de dejar la autopista y adentrarse en una serie de carreteras sinuosas, que los adentraron más y más en la zona de Tacoma. Finalmente llegaron a Lakewood, donde pasaron por el centro de la ciudad, hasta alcanzar grupos de mansiones escondidas tras los pinos, casas más pequeñas, algunos centros comerciales y unos cuantos colegios.

- Ya casi hemos llegado…- dijo Ulquiorra, con un profundo suspiro. El chico condujo por una montaña y, al detenerse en un semáforo, señaló hacia delante- Ése es el instituto donde me gradué.

Orihime miró hacia donde le indicaba y se fijó en el letrero del instituto.

- No parece muy grande- se fijó. Su instituto era como tres veces aquél.

- No lo es- el semáforo se volvió verde y él giró a la izquierda, mientras sus dedos bailaban nerviosamente contra el volante, atravesando distintos complejos de apartamentos, hasta llegar a un bosque; lo más bonito que Orihime había visto en la vida. Las hojas de los árboles eran amarillas, rojas y naranjas, a juego con el otoño y la carretera por la que circulaban estaba cubierta de ellas. Era como mirar por un caleidoscopio. Pasados uno o dos giros, el bosque terminó y Orihime descubrió que se encontraban sobre una montaña, con vistas a lo que parecía ser un lago. De hecho, todo el pueblo estaba sobre ese monte. Era bastante pintoresco, pues parecía uno de ésos lugares de ensueño, donde la gente siempre deseaba vivir y las novelas más exitosas se desarrollaban. Al pie del monte, había un ferry que cruzaba coches y pasajeros por el lado, a la isla del otro lado- ¿Te gusta?- la voz de Ulquiorra le sobresaltó mínimamente.

- ¿Gustarme? Esto es… increíble- Orihime llevó la mano a la fría ventanilla- Seguimos en Lakewood, ¿no?

- No, esto es Steilacoom- aclaró Ulquiorra, reduciendo la velocidad al pasar por las casas y los pequeños negocios- Aquí viví tres años, después de que los Ingram me adoptaran.

Ella se giró hacia él.

- Entonces, ¿una de estas casas es tuya?

- No exactamente.

El coche llegó al final de la carretera, hasta el muelle y volvió a girar, subiendo la montaña. Delante de ellos se extendía un largo sendero, circundado por altos pinos de gruesos troncos, que formaban un bosque muy extenso. Sin embargo, Ulquiorra giró hacia otro camino, en vez de perderse en el bosque, que los llevó a un grupo de casas, muy parecidas a las de la zona norte de su ciudad y en las que Orihime nunca había estado. Presa de la ansiedad, Orihime se recostó en el asiento, cerrando los ojos y deseando poder desaparecer. Intentó mantener el optimismo que tal vez Ulquiorra hubiese perdido- después de todo y, si no estaba equivocaba, él había vivido allí durante seis años. Entonces, Ulquiorra llegó hasta una inmensa mansión de ladrillo con muchísimas ventanas, un amplio garaje y un vasto césped verde. Estaba justo al final de la calle y, muy probablemente, tuviera una preciosa vista a la bahía.

Ninguno de los dos se movió para salir del coche. Ambos miraron con creciente pavo el buzón de color amarillo, con el nombre _Ingram_ escrito en uno de sus laterales. Ulquiorra parecía estar a punto de enfermar. Orihime luchaba contra el nudo que se formó en su garganta. Sin saber cómo una modesta prostituta como ella había acabado en un vecindario así.

No estaba segura, pero habría jurado que el destino se estaba riendo de ella.

**Continuará**

_Hola! Siguiente cap arriba! Qué os ha parecido? Bueno, creo que este cap ha sido más introductorio de lo que va a ocurrir que otra cosa, aunque no ha estado falto de momentos. Qué majo Ulquiorra, cogiéndola de la mano para que no se pusiese nerviosa… que bastante tiene él con lo suyo! Ahora que ya han llegado, me pregunto qué ocurrirá y cómo recibirá la familia Ingram a Inoue. Supongo que saldrán más secretos del pasado de Ulquiorra, así que me pondré ya mismo con el siguiente cap! Ya me diréis qué os ha parecido, un beso!_

_**Princess Kitty1**__: hi! I love how love is growing in both of them and I'm looking forward to see what will happen in Washington. Will Orihime discover more secrets about Ulquiorra's past? Sure but I can't imagine which ones! Oh, do you really lived in Washington? When I was younger I went on a trip tp Albany and New York, but I hope I can return somedoay because I want to see all the country. Now I'm more impatient tan before, so I think I'm gonna start with the next chapter right now! Thak you very much for your story!_

_**Sakura Rose Cifer**__: hola! Gracias por los ánimos! Aunque, si te digo la verdad, sin el diccionario no haría nada de nada! XD. Exacto; más le vale a Gin desvelarnos su secreto, aunque seguro que él está deseando contarlo. Y en cuanto a Paco, seguro que aparecerá dentro de poco, aprovechando que saldrán cosas del pasado de Ulquiorra. Y en este cap ya se ha sabido que el que ha muerto es Lowell Ingram, así que a ver cómo reacciona el resto de la familia cuando vea a Ulquiorra de vuelta… y acompañado! Un beso!_

_**kaginulove-maria-chan**__: Pobre Ulquiorra; no sé cómo ha podido contenerse para no matar a Inoue por lo de las sillas XD. Veo que el Gin-Ran ha causado expectación! Yo también estoy deseando saber qué ocurrió entre ellos, porque es una de mis parejas favoritas del canon. Y, ahora que hemos visto a las chicas borrachas, a ver cuándo llega el turno de los chicos, que también tienen que montar un buen espectáculo! Ay, qué mono Ulquiorra durmiendo en el sofá; seguro que la próxima vez que lo vea, Hme no se resiste. Y sí, has acertado respecto al muerto! XD. Espero que el cap haya gustado mucho! Un beso! _

_**yuuki**__: hola! Ya, las cosas se están complicando cada vez más y eso que la autora todavía no se ha centrado en más parejas! Espero que, por lo menos, esta tanda de episodios desvela algo más del pasado y de la vida de Ulquiorra, que ya es hora! Y en cuanto a Gin, supongo que tendremos que esperar un poco más; por lo que he visto, todo se desvelará cerca del capítulo 20… así que voy a darme mucha prisa! Un beso!_

_**Emo Romantica 03**__: hola! Pues, por lo que he visto de Gin y Rangiku, no vas demasiado desencaminada… Está claro que se conocen y algo fuerte tuvo que pasar entre ellos, para que ahora Gin haga como si no la conociera. Espero que no tarde mucho en contarnos su secreto, porque estamos con el alma en vilo! Tú tranquila; cuéntame lo que quieras, que a mí me encanta leer los reviews! Además, así nos "conocemos" más, por decirlo de alguna manera. Y en cuanto a Orihime, creo que desde que vio a Ulquiorra sin camiseta, cambió el concepto que tenía de él; el problema es que, siendo como es ella, seguro que tarda muchísimo en admitirlo… pero bueno, supongo que los días que pasen en la nueva ciudad servirán para que se conozcan un poco más, sobre todo ella a él. Jajajaja, pues ha pasado muchos nervios en el avión! Por suerte ha estado junto a Ulquiorra para pasarlos, porque si no a saber qué hubiera hecho… Gracias por el comentario y espero que te haya gustado el cap. Un beso!_

_**Yuuri no Mai**__: hola! Ya, a ver si pasan pronto esas tres semanas! Me pregunto qué estará tramando… Bueno, por ahora tendremos que conformarnos con saber más del pasado de Ulquiorra, que también tiene historia. Esperemos que la relación UlquiHime se estreche un poco más, aunque no sé yo qué vendrá primero: si el deseo o el amor… bueno, supongo que aparecerán la vez, aunque, desde luego, deseo ya hay XD. Además, cada vez confían más el uno en el otro (no creo que Ulquiorra se hubiese llevado a un funeral a alguien que no fuese Hime). Espero que el cap te haya gustado, un beso!_

_**ladysephiroth**__: hola! Pues sí, a ver si llega ya la fiesta de Halloween y nos despejamos todas las dudas que tenemos, que ya son bastantes! Espero que, al menos, en estos 3 capítulos, más o menos, del funeral, resolvamos alguna duda que otra sobre Ulquiorra. Ay, pobre Orihime; seguro que, a partir de ahora, le hace chantaje a Ulquiorra para que le deje dormir en su cama más de una vez. A mí tampoco me gusta nada Aizen (en el manga ni al principio, ni al final… es el malo! XD), pero tranquila, porque creo que va a salir Hitsugaya, aunque tendremos que esperar un poco más para verlo. Espero que el cap te haya gustado y ya me dirás qué te parece. Un beso!_

_**MiliKaulitz**__: hola! Gracias por el apoyo! Pues ya se ha desvelado quién es el muerto, aunque ahora habrá que seguir cavando un poco más para ver la relación que tenía con Ulquiorra. Por mucho que le pese, me da a mí que va a tener que contarle parte de su pasado a Orihime… aunque a ella también le llegará la hora de hacerlo! Espero que el cap te haya gustado. Un beso!_

_**Kuchiki Kibe**__: hola! Jajajaja; la escena de los videojuegos me encantó hacerla; me imagino a Grimmjow igual de enfadado que siempre y a Ulquiorra igual de indiferente; tal para cual.Y parece ser que Orihime ya ha descubierto el punto débil de Ulquiorra… la comida! Seguro que podrá chantajearlo más de una vez con eso, para que le deje dormir en su cama. Yo creo que, aprovechando estos momentos tan "sentimentales" con el entierro y todo eso, la relación entre los protas se estrechará… y espero que mucho! A mí me gusta más la pareja Nel-Nnoitra, pero nunca había pensado en el Nel-Grimmjow y creo que tampoco hacen buena pareja… seguro que las cosas se complican entre estos dos, sobre todo sabiendo que Nnoitra está "enamorado" de Nel. Espero que el cap te haya gustado mucho y un beso!_


	15. Asuntos familiares

_La historia original pertenece a **Princess Kitty1**_

**Asuntos familiares**

Ulquiorra estuvo cinco minutos dubitativo en el coche, hasta que decidió salir de él, abandonando la calidez del interior con el frío del exterior. Orihime lo siguió al instante, pues no quería sentirse tan sola como el niño que espera a que su madre haga la compra. La chica aumentó el ritmo, para alcanzarlo. Habría estado bien poder animarlo, poder decirle algo que lo inspirara y animara, pero, mientras le miraba la espalda, su mente se quedó en blanco y su boca se secó, sintiéndose cada vez más mareada; ¿qué iba a decir ella, cuando conociera a la familia de Ulquiorra?

Pasó otro instante de quietud, antes de que Ulquiorra se decidiese a levantar la mano y llamar al timbre. Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando empezaron a sonar ladridos y aullidos desde dentro, que duraron diez, veinte segundos, un minuto entero, pero, sorprendentemente, nadie salió a recibirles. Tal vez estuviera callando a los perros. Ulquiorra dejó escapar un audible suspiro y rebuscó las llaves en el bolsillo y Orihime le observó investigando el llavero: la llave del apartamento, la del buzón, la de su coche, la del coche de alquiler. Finalmente, escogió una llave plateada, que nunca le había visto usar, que encajó en la cerradura perfectamente.

- Y tú que pensabas que cambiarían las cerraduras...- musitó, girando el pomo y dudando sólo un momento, antes de abrir la puerta.

Orihime pensó que claramente nadie iba a cambiar la cerradura, si habían estado esperando su vuelta todo este tiempo. Inmediatamente, tres seres peludos se acercaron a él, mezclando ladridos con gemidos, moviendo las narices y los rabos, deslizándolos y corriendo por el suelo. Ulquiorra levantó la mano y los perros- un terrier gris, un pomerano y un husky siberiano, con un ojo azul y el otro amarillo- se sentaron, moviendo las colas con alegría.

- Sentaros- les dijo tranquilamente y ellos obedecieron, mirándolo con expectación. Entonces, se giró y le dijo a Orihime que entrase, pues la joven se había quedado sola por miedo a que la mordieran. El pomerano ladró una vez, pero la fija mirada de Ulquiorra lo silenció- Lo siento- señaló al husky- Andante- al pomerano- Allegro- y al terrier- y Caprice.

- ¡Qué monos!- gritó Orihime, tratando de acariciar al husky, aunque temblando cuando se la lamió- Eh...

- Tranquila, no te harán nada- dijo Ulquiorra, antes de acercarse más y recibir el caluroso afecto de los tres perros, que se dejaron de remilgos y se avalanzaron sobre él- ¿A que no?- les preguntó, asegurándose de demostrarles el suficiente cariño para que le dejaran tranquilo un rato- No sois los mejores perros del mundo, pero os portáis bien- miró a su alrededor, antes devolver hacia los felices animales- ¿Dónde están Largo y Forte?- preguntó. El husky gimió con pena y se marchó, haciendo que los otros dos lo siguieran. No se alejaron demasiado; los tres llegaron al salón y se plantaron delante de un sillón vacío, recostándose y pareciendo muy tristes. Orihime sintió una puñalada en su corazón. Claro... Los animales sufrían cuando sus dueños se marchaban... Ulquiorra se levantó y se secó las manos en los pantalones.

- Recuérdame que me las lave, antes de que toque a alguien- dijo él y ella asintió, observando a su alrededor.

Ambos se encontraban en un recibidor bastante amplio y espacioso. A su izquierda había una sala de recreo muy bien decorada y, como la joven había esperado, con un precioso piano negra en una de sus esquinas. Fuera de allí estaba la cocina, perfectamente equipada y con una encimera en el centro, a modo de isla. Se encontraba rodeada de enormes ventanas que ofrecían una maravillosa vista de postal. A su derecha había una escalera que llevaba al segunda plata de la casa, aunque, desde donde se encontraba, Orihime sólo podía ver un largo pasillo cubierto de un tapiz muy cuidado. Justo cuando Ulquiorra pensaba dirigirse al pequeño baño, que se encontraba entre el salón y la cocina y Orihime estaba tan preocupada de que alguien la encontrara esperando, sola, que lo esperó en la puerta, mientras él se secaba las manos.

- ¿Hay alguien en casa?- susurró, paranoica.

Ulquiorra se secó las manos, en la pequeña toalla que colgaba de la pared.

- Las luces estaban encendidas, así que, en teoría, sí. Tal vez hayan salido- entonces, el joven recuperó esa apariencia enfermiza, pero ver a sus perros le había sentado bastante bien, pues, por lo menos, ya no se movía como si estuviera borracho. Orihime los había reconocido del cuadro que había en su cuarto, pero... ¿dónde estaban los otros dos? Ulquiorra parecía preocupado; salió del servicio y cerró la puerta- Supongo que no estaría bien que nos marchásemos sin saludar...

- ¿Ulquiorra?- preguntó una voz femenina.

Orihime se fijó en que el joven mostraba una expresión de «jo-der» en su rostro, así que adivinó que la mujer de pelo rizado que acababa de aparecer de la parte de atrás de la casa, no era familiar suyo. Él apenas había tenido tiempo de girarse, cuando dos brazos se aferraron a su torso y sus delicados dedos de uñas perfectas se clavaron en su camisa, haciendo que una ola de perfume invadiera el lugar. Sin embargo, los brazos de Ulquiorra se mantuvieron a los lados, sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento que sugiriese que pensaba devolverle el abrazo, mientras aquella belleza de ojos azules llorosos lo miraba, hablando en italiano muy rápidamente. Sin embargo, resultó aún más sorprendente que él abriera la boca y le contestara en el mismo idioma.

Orihime pensó que era como estar en un universo alterno. ¿Desde cuándo Ulquiorra sabía hablar en italiano? ¿Y tan bien, a juzgar por el tono? Orihime tenía que tener una cara de póquer increíble, pues la elegante mujer al fin se fijó en ella, pestañeando repetidas veces con sus pestañas cubiertas de rímel. Y, entonces, lo que fue más extraño de todo, Orihime se dio cuenta de que reconocía a esa belleza italiana.

- ¿Quién es ésa?- preguntó la mujer, con un marcado acento, alejándose de Ulquiorra.

- Orihime Inoue- contestó la pelirroja, no muy agradecida por haberse dirigido a ella como «ésa», aunque de todas formas, caminó hacia delante y le tendió la mano, con educación- y tú eres Natalia Moretti, la soprano- añadió, mientras la mujer le cogía de la mano. Sí, había visto una foto suya por Internet, mientras buscaba las letras de las composiciones de Ulquiorra. La foto se tomó cuando ella tenía catorce años, pero la joven conservaba los rizos morenos, los ojos azul claro, la chata nariz y las mejillas sonrojadas. Y Orihime estaba sorprendentemente calmada, antes la Princesa de la ópera en persona, aquélla que se había lanzado a un estrellato nunca visto antes en alguien tan joven, después de conseguir, junto al triste piano de Ulquiorra, que todo un público se echase a llorar.

- Encantada de conocerte- Natalia se acercó a Orihime y le besó en las mejillas; gracias a Dios, la pelirroja ya se había acostumbrado a semejantes presentaciones, después de pasar tanto tiempo con Nel- ¿Eres amiga de Ulquiorra?- su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado, presa de la curiosidad.

- Ah, sí, sólo somos amigos- añadió Orihime rápidamente, aunque sin saber exactamente por qué. Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta la sobresaltó e indicó que los tres ya no estaban solos. Una elegante mujer de pelo corto y gris y unas pocas arrugas apareció ante ellos. Tanto su expresión como su postura corporal eran de alguien que estaba sufriendo mucho, pero trataba de ocultarlo: ojos marrones enrojecidos y acuosos, rostro cansado, hombros caídos... pero una cara alzada, con orgullo.

- Ulquiorra...- dijo gentilmente, mirándolo tiernamente mientras intentaba sonreír con sus labios temblorosos- Bienvenido a casa, cariño- Su voz era gentil y maternal, aunque con cierta excitación que luchaba por salir a la luz.

Ulquiorra agachó la cabeza.

- Me alegra estar de vuelta- no habría hecho falta a un experto para saber que estaba mintiendo, pero Orihime pareció ser la única en darse cuenta de la profundidad de sus palabras. También se fijó en que no podía observar a la mujer mayor, a pesar de ser su madre adoptiva; su mirada verde estaba agachada y sus hombros estaban caídos, como si la mayor culpe hubiese caído sobre su espalda- Siento no haber venido antes.

La mujer se adelantó y le acarició su mejilla.

- Oh, mejor que no lo hayas hecho. Esta mañana por poco lanzamos los perros a los periodistas- comentó, como si estar rodeados de paparazzi fuese algo normal, que ocurriera cada día- Llevan viniendo desde que...- y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, antes de seguir- ... desde que Lowell murió...- intentó sonreír de nuevo- Seguramente se imaginen que no te perderás el funeral de tu padre; encima, con Natalia aquí...

- Es culpa mía- repuso la aludida con tristeza, cogiéndole la mano a Ulquiorra con las suyas y mirándolo con consideración- Intenté venir tan pronto como pude, pero ya conoces a la prensa... ¿Podrás perdonarme?

La señora Ingram observó que Orihime estaba ahí y trató de ocultar su sorpresa al encontrarse a la tercera mujer. Entonces, se alejó de la pareja y se acercó a la chica, ampliando la sonrisa.

- Hola. ¿Y tú eres...?- Orihime abrió la boca, inútilmente. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decir? Esa mujer parecía tan amable, herida, honesta; el modelo típico de la encantadora abuela viuda. Hola, me llamo Orihime. Soy una prostituta a la que, de casualidad, su hijo recogió de la calle no hace mucho. Diría que está cuidando muy bien de mí, pero no estoy segura. Creo que es un sádico... y un vampiro... tal vez los dos... lo que le hace adoptar una actitud pasivo-agresiva hacia mí, pero estoy encantada de conocerla al fin. Sabía que eso era lo que debía decir- o no, según se mirara la situación- pero, al final, sólo pudo sonreír y darle la mano a la señora Ingram, riendo nerviosamente- Eres muy tímida, ¿no?- comentó la mujer mayor, con una pizca de ironía que Orihime conocía muy bien; tal vez no compartieran lazos sanguíneos, pero estaba claro que la mujer había educado a su hijo adoptivo.

- Es la señorita Inoue- contestó Natalia, como si conociese a Orihime de toda la vida- y es amiga de Ulquiorra- entonces, volvió a mirarlo, como si fuese un perro que hubiese obedecido a su amo al sentarse y esperara que lo felicitara.

- ¡Oh!- la señora Ingram pestañeó- ¿También eres música?

Ulquiorra soltó una pequeña carcajada, siendo ésa la primera muestra de humor que había mostrado en horas. Sin embargo, dada la mirada de su madre, negó con la cabeza y se apartó de Natalia, acercándose a Orihime.

- Por desgracia, la señorita Inoue no tiene oído musical- y ambas mujeres la miraron con piedad, como si hubiese dicho que la joven estuviera a punto de morir de una enfermedad terminal- Está aquí para dar apoyo moral.

- Qué encanto- comentó la señora Ingram, totalmente complacida con ese gesto y, moviendo nerviosamente las manos, se dirigió a la cocina, se detuvo y miró a Ulquiorra- Espera un momento, cielo. Voy a llamar a Mathew y a Sarah. Hace un momento estaban aquí, pero creo que habrán ido a comprar algo para cenar...

Entonces, se marchó, a juzgar por el ruido de la puerta al salir. Orihime se acercó a Ulquiorra.

- ¿Quiénes son Matthew y Sarah?

- Mis hermanos- contestó él, sin rodeos.

Natalia se había quedado mirando el camino que había seguido la señora Ingram al salir, pero pronto volvió a centrarse en la pareja, que estaba bastante cerca.

- Supongo que no te lo habrá contado, Ulquiorra.

- ¿Decirme qué?- sus ojos se entrecerraron. Orihime se dio cuenta de que los temblores le invadieron de nuevo los dedos, así que, fuera lo que fuera lo que le dijera la italiana, no mejoraría la situación. Segura de sí misma, Natalia se cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho.

- Que todo el mundo espera que toques algo en el funeral.

- ¿Qué?- escupió Ulquiorra, acercándose a ella. Orihime de pronto recordó el día que había perdido los estribos y había golpeado la pared, así que su corazón empezó a latir de miedo. Sin embargo, Natalia no pareció demasiado preocupada por aquello.

- Sólo te digo lo que he oído. Al parecer, así lo pidió tu padre. Te conocía tan bien que seguramente predijo que vendrías al funeral y lo pidió, como última voluntad- alzó la ceja- Además, si crees que estoy aquí sólo para darle el último adiós a mi amigo, estás muy equivocado- la mujer dio dos pasos hacia delante, acortando la distancia entre ambos- La discográfica ha cambiado de directores y, si me han sacado de Italia para hablar sobre un concierto que tuvo lugar hace dos años, seguramente también quieran hablar contigo.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?

- Porque quiero evitar que montes una escenita delante de tu familia.

Ulquiorra no dijo nada. Sus ojos entrecerrados, su postura rígida, los ya visibles temores que viajaban por sus puños apretados... De recibir una sola mala noticia más, el joven estallaría. Orihime no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Detestaba tener que echarse a un lado, sobre todo cuando Ulquiorra estaba tan estresado. Pero, en ese momento, hizo lo único que podía hacer: alejarse de ellos, dirigirse al salón y jugar con los perros.

Naturalmente, los perros no siguieron la idea de Orihime; se agacharon, comenzaron a ladrar y persiguieron a la pelirroja por toda la planta baja de la casa. Ella empezó a chillar, medio asustada, medio excitada, aunque el ruido fue suficiente para cortar la tensión que había entre Ulquiorra y Natalia. Cuando los animales se acercaron a él, el joven pestañeó de la sorpresa, sustituyendo su rabia por confusión.

- Qué... Señorita Inoue, ¿qué estás haciendo?

- ¡Quítamelos de encima!- gritó, pasando por detrás de él. Ulquiorra puso la pierna delante de los animales, que se detuvieron al instante, acomodándose entre él y Natalia y aullando de felicidad. Natalia colaboró y cogió al pomerano y al terrier, hablándoles en un afectuoso italiano.

Por su parte, Orihime regresó al lado de Ulquiorra, jadeando.

- ¡Uff! ¿ qué ha venido eso?

Ulquiorra sabía exactamente a qué había venido; Orihime había pasado tan desapercibida como un rascacielos en el desierto, tratando de distraerlo y, por suerte, había funcionado. Sin embargo, a pesar de haberse calmado notablemente con el entretenido espectáculo, tenía que procesar algo nuevo: todo el mundo esperaba que tocase el piano en el funeral de Lowell Ingram. Casi todo el mundo se sentiría honrado con una propuesta así; él mismo conocía a muchos cantantes y músicos que estarían encantados de hacerlo.

Pero él, no.

...

El hermano mayor de Ulquiorra, Matthew, no era músico. Por un segundo, apreció el gesto de la pelirroja de haber acompañado a su hermano, lo que era mentira, logrando que ella se sintiera mal. Por otro lado, su hermana pequeña, Sarah, era violinista en la Sinfonía de Seattle y lo tocaba bastante bien. Ambos eran tan animados como Nel, por lo que Ulquiorra se metió en el papel de Orihime al sentarse entre ambos. El chico trató de pasar desapercibido entre ambos, únicamente participando en la conversación para apoyar a Natalia y Sarah en su idea de que la música era algo muy importante en la vida, algo que Matthew aclaró, pues, para él, no es que no fuera importante, sino que se necesitaba un gran talento para trabajar con ella. La señora Ingram presidía la mesa, observando la discusión con una triste sonrisa e ignorando a los perros, que esperaban pacientemente las sobras, a sus pies. Aún no se había hablado del tema de la actuación en el funeral.

Cuando ya no hubo más que decir, la mujer insistió en que Ulquiorra cancelara la reserva del hotel y se quedara en la casa. Orihime se sorprendió de que pensase pasar aquellos días en un hotel.

- ¡Sí, es una idea fantástica!- gritó Natalia, cogiéndole la mano a Orihime- ¡Puedes quedarte en la habitación de invitados conmigo! Nos llevaremos muy bien, ¿verdad?

- Será como en los viejos tiempos- Matthew le pasó la mano a Ulquiorra, por el hombro- aunque con Natalia aquí. Pero supongo que eso mejora las cosas, ¿no, hermanito?

- Por favor- Natalia rió- No estoy interesada lo más mínimo en Ulquiorra- le guiñó el ojo, de manera cómplice, a Orihime- por si estabas preocupada.

- ¿Q-Qué?- la cara de Orihime se volvió totalmente roja y el vapor casi salía de sus orejas. Todo el mundo la miraba, menos Ulquiorra, que estaba entretenido dándoles pollo a los perros- ¡Oh, no! Las cosas no son así entre nosotros. ¡Para nada! ¡Sólo estoy aquí para dar apoyo moral!- la joven movió las manos a gran velocidad, deseando que él la apoyara, pero el joven se conformó con apartar las suyas a tiempo para que Allegro no le mordiera.

- Deja de fastidiarlos, Ulquiorra- le riñó la señora Ingram, gentilmente- Siempre hacías lo mismo con Largo y Forte; estaban muy mimados...

Ulquiorra se incorporó de nuevo, consiguiendo salvar de nuevo los dedos de las mandíbulas de Caprice.

- Ya. Lo hago porque Largo y Forte ya no están con nosotros...- entonces, se comió el trozo de pollo que le estaba ofreciendo a Allegro, haciendo que el perro saltara como queja- ¿Podría alguien explicarme lo que ha pasado con ellos?

Sarah se encogió de hombros.

- Largo estaba muy mayor y ya sabes que él y Forte estaban muy unidos. Cuando se marchó, ella estuvo un tiempo vagando por la casa, en un estado lamentable, hasta que se rindió y se marchó con él- aunque su explicación no mostrara ningún tipo de emoción, la tristeza se reflejaba en su rostro.

- Oh- Ulquiorra removió lo que le quedaba de cena con su tenedor.

Orihime se quedó mirando al plato, sintiendo lástima por él. La joven odiaría regresar a su casa y descubrir que dos de sus mascotas habían muerto, pero, por otro lado, estaba contenta por que aquello apartara la atención sobre ella. Además, las únicas preguntas que tenía que contestar era cómo se habían conocido- en el trabajo- y cuánto tiempo llevaban siendo amigos- tres años. No eran más que mentiras, pero Ulquiorra ya le había lanzado una mirada amenazándola con portarse bien. Por otro lado, la joven se sorprendió de que la madre confesara que tenía muchas confianzas con él; no sabía si aquello era un cumplido o no.

Cuando la cena hubo terminado, Sarah llevó a Orihime a conocer la casa, mientras Mathhew acompañaba a Ulquiorra a sacar las maletas del coche. La cara se compró el mismo año en el que Ulquiorra fue adoptado. Por lo visto, cuando había menos nubes en el cielo, podían observarse los picos de las montañas cubiertos de nieve. Tenía cinco habitaciones y una segunda habitación familiar, en el piso de arriba. Orihime se sintió algo incómoda por tener que mantener aquella mentira con una chica muy amable que, tal y como supo, sólo le llevaba un año. ¿Qué diría aquella entrañable familia si descubriera la verdad acerca de su relación con Ulquiorra... fuera cual fuera? No había nada lógico que explicara por qué la había recogido, aunque ella se sintiera enormemente agradecida por ello. Tal vez tuviera algo que ver con el hecho de que él fuese huérfano; dado que él también había estado solo, sentía la necesidad de recoger a la gente de la calle, como si fuesen perritos abandonados.

- Estoy segura de que estás deseando ver la habitación de Ulquiorra, ¿a que sí?- preguntó Sarah con una sonrisa, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Seguro que sabía leer la mente. Orihime asintió rápidamente, dejando que la chica la guiara hasta una de las puertas del final del pasillo. ¡Tal vez hubiera algún ataúd o, por el contrario, fuese la Bat-Cueva!

Pero, cuando la puerta se abrió, Orihime se sintió algo decepcionada por ver un dormitorio normal. En la pared de la derecha había unas estanterías con muchos premios y trofeos brillantes, tal vez de música clásica. A parte de eso, no era muy distinto de su propio apartamento: extremadamente limpio, tranquilo, apacible. La cama estaba hecha, las cortinas, apartadas, revelando unas hermosas vistas al agua... Oh, ¿qué era eso? Orihime se acercó para ver mejor los cuadros que estaban colgados por la pared. Reconoció la escritura de Ulquiorra, a pesar de ser algo diferente a la actual y se dio cuenta de que estaba ante las composiciones originales de todas sus obras. Incapaz de contenerse, la pelirroja deslizó sus dedos sobre el último de los marcos. Nihilismo. Un título bastante mórbido, aunque adecuado, pensó

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

Ambas se giraron para ver a Ulquiorra, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos. Su mirada se posó sobre Orihime y, por algún motivo, ella le apartó la suya, como si se sintiera culpable... como si la hubiese visto haciendo algo que no debiera. Sin embargo, Sarah se contentó con echarse a reír y mover su mano, sin importancia.

- ¡Tu amiga tenía curiosidad, así que le estoy enseñando la casa! No te enfades.

- No lo hago- repuso él, sin dejar de mirar a Orihime- Ahora, si habéis terminado, nos vamos a la funeraria. Se supone que está cerrada, pero Matthew ha dicho que la dejarán abierta para nosotros, sin que nos preocupemos de los periodistas. El chico colocó, al instante, el equipaje sobre la cama, estirando justo después los pliegues que se habían formado en el edredón- ¿Vamos?

Sarah suspiró.

- Creo que no- dirigió una amable sonrisa para ambos- Haya cosas que son muy difíciles de soportar, ¿no?

Orihime recordó el dolor que sintió por la muerte de su hermano, el increíble dolor que sintió en su interior al contemplar su cuerpo, la inmensa cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido y que podría haberla matado... No estaba muy segura de si soportaría volver a una funeraria, pero lo haría por Ulquiorra; era lo menos que podía hacer.

...

El camino fue bastante corto y tranquilo. Orihime creyó oportuno mantener la boca cerrada, pues Ulquiorra no parecía demasiado contento con ella... ni con nada, en general. Estaba segura de que el chico seguía repitiéndose las palabras de Natalia en su cabeza. Se dirigieron a Lakewood, donde estaba la funeraria. El aparcamiento estaba vacío salvo por otro coche, el del dueño, seguramente, que los recibió con una grata sonrisa.

Ulquiorra no dudó entrar. Su rostro no mostraba nada, ni siquiera rabia, mientras caminaba por la gran habitación, llena de bancos que miraban hacia el ataúd abierto, que había al fondo del todo. Sus pasos no dudaron ni un instante mientras anduvo hacia el altar, deteniéndose finalmente para observar el cuerpo de Lowell Ingram. Todo era muy raro. Orihime no sabía qué esperarse; ¿lágrimas, quizá? No, ése no era el estilo de Ulquiorra. ¿Una despedida personal? ¿Un repentino y corto ataque de rabia? Algo, lo que fuera, haría sido mejor que el tenso silencio que lo rodeaba, mientras se fijaba en el hombre que le había adoptado y que ya descansaba para toda la eternidad.

Armándose de valor, Orihime se unió a él, rezando una rápida y silenciosa oración por su alma. Entonces, dirigió una mirada llena de fuera a Ulquiorra.

- ¿Y? ¿No vas a decir nada?

Ulquiorra no la miró. Apenas podía respirar. Por un momento, pareció que estuviese hecho de piedra. Entonces, cuando abrió la boca, su respuesta hizo que un escalofrío recorriera a la pelirroja.

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

Su voz sonó gélida, plana, como si las palabras se hubiesen dicho sin emoción alguna. Estaba acabado. Igual que la última obra que había compuesto, antes de desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.

Orihime lo supo. Observó la espalda encorvada del chico y, finalmente, lo entendió; tenía que ser eso. Lo sabía. El motivo por el que Ulquiorra había perdido su inspiración, el motivo por el que había terminado odiando lo que tanto amaba, era el hombre que yacía en ese ataúd.

**Continuará**

_Buenas! Qué tal todo? Bueno, ya están en Seattle y ha aparecido la familia adoptiva! Al principio pensaba que Natalia sería una «rival» de Orihime, pero al final ha resultado ser que no... Bueno, nunca se sabe. Pobre Ulquiorra; tiene que haber sentido mil cosas distintas al ver a su padre adoptivo muerto. Por mucho que no quiera hacerlo, al final tendrá que sacar lo que tiene guardado dentro porque, si no, hay un gran riesgo de que se vuelva definitivamente loco. Bueno, ahí estará Hime para ayudarlo y espero que él tenga muy presente lo que está haciendo por él! Un beso y nos vemos en el cap siguiente!_

_**Princess Kitty1**: hi! I"m looking forward to see what will happen! Will Ulquiorra play at the funeral? Will he tell what he really feels? I hope so! Your spanish fans are asking me about the other pairings, so they´ll be really happy with the chapters about those couples. Again, thank you for writting this fantastic story!_

_**Yagami Vongola**: hola! Jajaja, lo del avión estuvo muy bien, pobre Hime. Bueno, al menos no tendrá tanto miedo a la vuelta. Un beso!_

_**ladysephiroth**: hola! Pues sí, has acertado respecto a lo de la identidad del muerto y no andas muy desencaminada en cuanto a la relación entre él y Ulquiorra... pero tendrás que esperar al próximo capítulo para saberlo definitivamente! Muajajaja (no pongo más, que si no hay spoilers XD). Jajajaja, al final vas a sufrir lo mismo que Ulquiorra en todo el fic y todo por las medicinas! Bueno, espero que ya estés mejor. A mí, de los malos, me caen bien unos más que otros, aunque la verdad es que siempre tienen su encanto/morbo (es que son muy malos! XD) y la relación Aizen-Momo a mí tampoco me gusta nada. De hecho, creo que del Gotei 13, Momo es la chica que menos me gusta, no sé por qué. Aunque habrá que verla sin esa obsesión por su querido Aizen, que estará más espabilada. Ya, a mí me gusta muchísimo el Nel-Nnoitra! Me parece una pareja más obvia que el Grimm-Nel, más que nada porque Nel y Nnoitra estaban siempre luchando, mientras que con Grimmjow no había tanta cercanía (ni siquiera la reconoce cuando es pequeña, no? No me acuerdo XD). Espero que te haya gustado el cap y un beso!_

_**Sakura Rose Cifer**: hola! Pues yo he viajado alguna vez en avión y la verdad es que la primera vez estaba temblando... pero bueno, luego te acostumbras. Ay, si en el fondo Ulquiorra es un amor, pero está un poco desquiciado XD. Yo creo que incluso está empeorando por el hecho de que Orihime esté cada vez más cerca de él. Y bueno, en cuanto a la familia, en el siguiente capítulo se descubrirán muchos más secretos y no sólo de Ulquiorra... Ahí lo dejo, que si no hablo demasiado! Un beso!_

_**yuuki**: hola! Bueno, creo que es normal que Orihime estuviera tan nerviosa por viajar pro primera vez en avión (aunque quizá un poco demasiado, pero así es ella XD), así que me alegra un montón que Ulquiorra lo haya comprendido al momento y la haya ayudado... qué amor. No estoy muy segura, pero creo que en el capítulo que viene ya hay revelaciones importantes, así que me parece que vuelve a salir Paco... Qué ganas tengo de subirlo; en cuanto acabe con este cap, me pongo con el 16. Un beso!_

_**Cane Lele**: hola! Bueno, yo también estoy enganchadísima al fic, tal vez por eso lo suba tan rápido. Además, hay unos cuantos capítulos muy interesantes y tengo muchísimas ganas de llegar a ellos cuanto antes (spoiler: el siguiente es uno de ellos XD). Da gusto cuando Ulquiorra y Orihime se poyan mutuamente y se comportan como una verdadera pareja, como en el avión, aunque todavía espero que lleguen los momentos de tensión sexual... Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Un beso!_

_**Mili Kaulitz**: hola! gracias por los ánimos! Pues sí, el fallecido es el padre de Ulqui y, aunque ya sepamos algunas cosillas de él, habrá que esperar algo más para saber de dónde viene el trauma de Ulquiorra. Además, ahora que Orihime también lo sabe, con lo cotilla que es seguro que no parará hasta que se lo cuente... Un beso!_

_**Emo Romantica 03**: hola! Sí, es verdad que lo de la venganza de las sillas fuera cosa de Paco... al final va a estar más presente de lo que nosotras nos imaginamos! XD. Pero pobre Orihime; menos mal que Ulquiorra no le ha puesto las cosas más difíciles. Muchas gracias por el review número 100! Me alegra mucho que la historia esté gustando tanto y, sobre todo, que cada vez haya más Ulquihimistas! Es la mejro pareja (o de las mejores) y lo sabemos! A ver si Tite se da cuenta también. Sí, yo también creo que Ulqui se ha llevado a Hime de viaje porque sabe que, sin ella, no sería capaz ni de enfrentarse a su familia o pasado. Ahora sólo fata que se lo demuestre a ella, porque, por ahora, la pobre vive temiendo que sea un vampiro o Batman! Un beso!_

_**Hinamori-Hitsugaya**: hola y bienvenida! Ya, yo estoy convencida de que Ulquiorra va a volver y vamos a saber más cosas de él (tiene que volver!). Además, ahora la Orihime del manga está más cambiada, más madura y creo que sabrá afrontar la vuelta de Ulquiorra. En cuanto al fic, bueno, ya han quedado resueltas algunas de tus dudas! Ulquiorra ha evitado hablar del pasado de Orihime, aunque habrá que esperar un poco más para saber más cosas del pasado de Ulquiorra. Espero que el cap te haya gustado y un beso!_

_**Yuuri no Mai**: hola! Bueno, a mí también me pareció un capítulo bastante «soso» en comparación con los demás, pero he estado ojeando el resto de los capítulos y la verdad es que todos tienen su porqué; los hay más o menos interesantes, pero creo que esos capítulos de transición son importantes para lo que sucederá a continuación. Éste tampoco ha tenido demasiada emoción, ha seguido un poco la línea anterior, pero en el siguiente ya se desvelarán hechos muy importantes, tanto para Ulquiorra como para Orihime. A ver qué pasa! Un beso!_

_**Rourudesu**: hola! Se ve que, poco a poco, empiezan a estar más interesados el uno en el otro, aunque creo que todavía quedan muchas barreras por cruzar (como el pasado de Ulquiorra, por ejemplo). Esperemos que tanto Hime, como nosotras, los descubramos pronto. Un beso!_


	16. A los que usan y de los que abusan

_La historia original pertenece a __**Princess Kitty1**_

**Los usados y los abusados**

Orihime no pudo dormir. Tal vez fuera porque los perros estaban despiertos y podía escuchar el tintineo de sus collares, desde algún lugar de la casa. Tal vez fuera porque la casa era demasiado grande y temía que hubiese alguien merodease por las sombras. El cuarto de invitados estaba un poco cargado de cosas y la cama en la que dormía tenía algunas pelusas; a diferencia del abultado sofá-cama en el que solía dormir y el comodísimo colchón de Ulquiorra. Fuera cual fuera la razón, sus ojos grises estaban abiertos de par en par.

Ulquiorra albergaba cierto odio por su padre adoptivo, lo que era una mierda, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta todo lo que el hombre había hecho por él. Sin embargo, eso no era justo, porque aún no sabía toda la historia. ¿Qué había ocurrido entre ellos? ¿Qué había hecho que Ulquiorra- alguien que tardaba mucho en enfadarse, sin importar cómo lo expresara- escribiese una composición llamada _Nihilismo_, la encarnación musical de todo el odio que había acumulado por el piano?

Un suave suspiro interrumpió sus pensamientos. Orihime se sentó en la cama, observando, por primera vez, que Natalia tampoco dormía. La mujer morena estaba sentada sobre una silla, en la esquina más lejana de la habitación, con las piernas dobladas también sobre ella y mirando, por la ventana, a la calle mojada.

- Tú tampoco puedes dormirte, ¿eh?- preguntó, sin girarse.

- No. Es como si estuviera durmiendo sobre un montón de plumas.

Natalia rió sonoramente.

- Eres muy divertida, señorita Inoue- la miró a los ojos- Pareces una mujer fuerte… perfecta para Ulquiorra. Estaba preocupada por él- bajó la vista hacia el suelo enmoquetado, que las separaba- aunque ya ha dejado claro que no tengo por qué sentirme así.

Orihime cruzó las piernas, acercando los hombros a sus rodillas y apoyando la barbilla sobre las manos.

- Pensaba que no lo veías de esa manera- preguntó, ignorando el incómodo nudo que se formó en su garganta.

- Claro que no- Natalia sonrió- Al menos, ya no. Ahora soy mucho más lista que antes- Orihime la miró- No me crees, ¿verdad?- negó con la cabeza. No esperaba que lo hicieras. Nadie lo hace, sobre todo esos periodistas asquerosos, a los que sólo les interesa abrir viejas heridas- Natalia volvió la vista hacia la ventana, como si esperase encontrar algo que antes no hubiera visto- ¿Cómo no podría haberme enamorado de un chico que me arrastró hacia un estudio de grabación y me suplicó que fuera la protagonista de su ópera, insistiendo en que nadie más podría serlo? ¿Cómo no poder sentir algo por alguien que toca el piano como él? Pero eso es todo- suspiró- El piano lo es _todo_. No hay un Ulquiorra Ingram, ni siquiera un Ulquiorra Schiffer… sólo la música. Y, en toda su vida, no querrá nada más; nunca lo ha hecho.

Lo peor de todo fue que Orihime estuvo de acuerdo. Durante el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con él, se había dado cuenta de que Ulqiorra lo trataba todo con cierto desagrado; a sus amigos, a sus estudiantes, a los extraños. Lo único inmune a su escrutinio era su música, lo que resultaba divertido, pues Orihime habría jurado que los artistas eran muy minuciosos y acomplejados.

- Ese idiota me rompió el corazón- Natalia continuó, aunque no parecía triste al decirlo- y es una pena. Podríamos haber hecho juntos una música maravillosa, pero eso ocurrió hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

- ¿Por qué _me_ cuentas todo esto?

- Porque sé que eres una buena chica- Orihime trató de no reírse- y he preferido avisarte, antes de que sea tarde- los ojos azules de Natalia se encontraron con los grises de Orihime, hasta que soltó una risotada- ¡Ah, pero no te preocupes, señorita Inoue! No ha tocado en los últimos seis años; nada de alarmas, nada de lágrimas…

- Gracias por los ánimos, supongo- murmuró Orihime algo confusa, optando por intentar dormirse. Seguramente fuese algún sueño extraño, pensó, mientras se tapaba con las sábanas y se acomodaba bajo ellas. Ese viaje no podía ser _tan _surrealista. Seguramente, a la mañana siguiente se despertase creyendo que se había imaginado toda la conversación, que la cantante italiana estaba perfectamente bien. Y, si ése no era el caso, bueno, seguramente tuviese que seguir con lo que había ideado Ulquiorra y mostrarse totalmente normal. Orihime sonrió, mientras cerraba los ojos. _Si de verdad quiere algo así_…

…

Cuando se despertó, a la mañana siguiente, la puerta de la habitación de Ulquiorra estaba cerrada. Para su vergüenza, se había quedado dormida, así que, rápidamente, Orihime corrió hacia el baño para darse una ducha, escuchando voces al final de la escalera, mientras pasaba. Ese día, se dijo a sí misma, mientras cogía una toalla del montón que había, se dedicaría única y exclusivamente a descubrir lo que pudiera del pasado de Ulquiorra. Normalmente, no se entrometería en asuntos ajenos, pero estaba demasiado intrigada por la fría despedida que le había dado el chico a su padre, como para _no_ buscar las respuestas. Seguro que la esencia del asunto tendría que ver con él.

Su teléfono móvil sonó y ella suspiró, cogiéndolo del montón de ropa. Seguramente, Nel no supiese que Orihime estaba en una zona del país cuyo horario era diferente, pues la primera ronda de mensajes llegó sobre las seis y se ignoraron, hasta que se despertó totalmente. Por lo visto, Nel había pillado a Grimmjow con otra mujer, aquella mañana, y se dedicó- de acuerdo con las palabras de Gin, que había escrito a Orihime pidiéndole que tranquilizara a Nel- a despertar a todo el edificio, con sus gritos histéricos. A Orihime le dio pena habérselo perdido y, naturalmente, por ser una de las mejores amigas de Nel, tendría que hablar con ella, para disuadirle de que matara a alguien.

- _No te preocupes. En cuanto vuelva, me encargaré de él personalmente_- escribió en un mensaje, antes de meterse en la ducha. A diferencia del suave colchón, que le había dado dolor de espalda, la temperatura del agua era perfecta. Suspiró con tranquilidad. Eran las diez de la mañana en Washington, lo que significaba que los Ingram se levantaban temprano. Sin embargo, tendría que haberse dado cuenta antes, considerando que Ulquiorra nunca estaba en el apartamento, cuando ella se despertaba.

Y ese día descubrió, según terminaba de ducharse y bajaba las escaleras, que no sería distinto.

- Se ha marchado hace unas dos horas, con mamá y Natalia- le informó Sarah, tendiéndole la caja de cereales- ¿Quieres?

- Gracias- Orihime la cogió y se detuvo en busca de los boles. Hmm… A pesar de estar en un sitio totalmente diferente, ¿dónde pondría los boles, si fuera Ulquiorra? Había muchísimos cajones y armarios en la cocina, lo que dificultaba las cosas. Finalmente, se acercó a uno que estaba cerca de la despensa y lo abrió; ahí estaban, por supuesto. Orihime sonrió triunfalmente. Mientras se acercaba a Sarah, Allegro y Caprice remolonearon por sus pies, tratando de parecer lo más simpáticos y adorables posibles- No- los riñó- los perros no pueden comer cereales- ellos movieron las colas, esperanzados- No- repitió.

- ¡Allegro, Caprice, dejad tranquila a Orihime!- Sarah los apartó y ellos se marcharon, a molestar a Andante, seguramente. Orihime sonrió- Lo siento. ¿Has dormido bien?

- ¡Claro!- mintió- Muchas gracias por haberme acogido tan bien; me siento muy rara por… haber llegado en un momento como éste- Aceptar a intrusos en su casa era una cualidad típicamente "Ulquiorresca". Orihime vertió los cereales en el tazón y aceptó la leche que le ofreció Sarah, deslizándola sobre la mesa. Entonces, tomó un par de cucharadas, antes de volverse hacia la mujer- Oye… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal?

Sarah pestañeó, sorprendida.

- Claro. ¿De qué se trata?

Orihime se fijó en sus azucarados cereales, sin levantar la mirada.

- ¿Cómo era Ulquiorra en el pasado? Cuando lo adoptasteis, quiero decir.

Sarah esbozó una amable sonrisa.

- Uf… ¿Por dónde empiezo?- reposó la barbilla en la palma de su mano- Yo tenía seis años cuando lo conocí por primera vez, aunque no recuerdo demasiado bien ese día. Había un concurso de talentos o algo así y mamá y papá decidieron quedarse a verlo, porque tocarían muchos músicos. La compañía discográfica de papá era muy pequeña, entonces.

- Un momento… ¿Tu padre era dueño de una compañía discográfica?

- ¿No lo sabías?- Sarah frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros- Tendré que darle un buen capón en la cabeza a Ulquiorra, por no habértelo dicho- su dedo índice golpeó su barbilla, pensativa- Veamos… Ese día, Ulquiorra tocó esa pieza tan maravillosa… Creo que es de su primer disco… pero sólo tenía siete años, así que la composición no tenía nombre. Todos nos dimos cuenta de que ese niño era increíble y mi padre se hizo muy amigo del director del orfanato que había llevado allí a Ulquiorra. Cuando descubrió que aquélla no era la primera pieza que componía, al día siguiente se dirigió al orfanato para escuchar las demás y el resto es historia- sonrió- Ulquiorra trajo un montón de publicidad para papá. Sus partituras eran tan emotivas y avanzadas para un niño de su edad, que se convirtió rápidamente en un prodigio de la música. No creo que supiera exactamente qué estaba pasando, pero el orgullo y la atención le hacían feliz. Siempre tenía esa triste y tímida sonrisa en la cara. Unos años después, cuando celebraba un concierto en Italia- todos le acompañamos para apoyarlo- vio a Natalia cantando una ópera, en escena y, casi al instante, le dijo a mi padre que tenía una idea. "Pero la necesito a ella", dijo. Así que mi padre consiguió que Ulquiorra la conociera y, de pronto, le preguntó si quería ser la princesa de su ópera. "¿Qué ópera?", nos preguntamos todos, pero ya sabíamos que no teníamos que dudar de él en temas musicales. La escribió en dos semanas, se la enseñó a Natalia, ella cantó un par de frases y juro que aquello sonó como si hubiese un coro de ángeles, de fondo. Todos creímos que acabarían juntos.

- Pero no lo hicieron- intervino Orihime, recordando lo que la cantante le había dicho. Natalia negó con la cabeza.

- No- miró a Orihime- Fue bastante desolador, la verdad. Todo el mundo podía ver que ella se preocupaba por él; eran como dos almas gemelas. Pero, cuando la ópera hubo terminado, Ulquiorra le dijo un triste "hasta la vista" y la dejó tirada. No es que lo aprobara, pero tenía trece años por aquel entonces y tenía las hormonas revolucionadas; ¿cómo pudo dejar de lado a su verdadero amor?- rió- Bueno, en aquel momento, Ulquiorra se había vuelto tan cercano a nuestra familia que, después de debatirlo y aprobarlo, mi padre le preguntó si quería formar parte de ella.

- Ah- Orihime no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios. Podía imaginarse perfectamente lo feliz que se había sentido Ulquiorra.

- Todo era perfecto. Mi padre compró esta casa para que estuviésemos más cómodos, porque, hasta entonces, vivíamos en Seattle. Ulquiorra tenía quince años cuando lo adoptamos, pero, a pesar de conocernos desde hacía siete años, estaba muy incómodo y era muy educado. Sin embargo, Matthew y yo conseguimos sacarlo de sus casillas- Sarah sonrió, recordando alguna trastada que le hicieran- Pero bueno, encajó muy bien, Lo queríamos, los perros lo querían, mis padres lo querían. Éramos una familia feliz.

Orihime frunció el ceño; eso no se parecía a lo que estaba buscando.

- Sí, pero… se marchó por un motivo, ¿no? Dijo que había perdido la inspiración.

- Oh- Sarah se fijó en las aguas que se veían por la ventana- Eso- se apretó los labios- Bueno… Las cosas fueron bien por un tiempo… pero supongo que no fue buena idea mezclar los negocios con la familia. No conozco los detalles, pero sé que mi padre y Ulquiorra discutían mucho por cosas relacionadas con la compañía discográfica. Fue horrible. Ulquiorra estaba tan estresado que se puso _muy_ enfermo; no soportaba nada, se perdió muchas clases… De hecho, fue un milagro que consiguiese graduarse a tiempo. Tuvo que ser hospitalizado porque ni siquiera podía comer. Entonces, sus canciones dejaron de sonar tan felices como siempre… al menos, en sus últimos dos discos- suspiró- Mi madre estaba muy preocupada por él. Intentó mediar pero, al final, no funcionó. Después de graduarse, Ulquiorra dijo que no quería volver a tener nada que ver ni con mi padre ni con su estúpida compañía… Bueno, él utilizó palabras más fuertes… y se marchó- Orihime bajó la vista a los cereales, que se habían ablandado por estar tanto tiempo en la leche. Sarah acarició a uno de los perros con el pie, ausente- Mi madre estuvo llorando durante días. Se peleó con mi padre para que saliera a buscar a Ulquiorra, incluso fue ella misma a buscarlo, algunas veces… Intentamos convencerlo para que regresara, por teléfono, pero no lo conseguimos. Se disculpó con nosotros, sobre todo con mi madre, pero se negó a hablar con mi padre. Cuando cambió su apellido por el de Schiffer, ni discutimos ni intentamos detenerlo. Todos sabíamos que, aunque volviese, no sería igual que al principio. El abismo que había surgido entre él y mi padre no desaparecería nunca.

- Pero, ¿qué fue _lo_ que le hizo?- preguntó Orihime, en apenas un susurro.

- Creemos… porque ni Matthew ni yo estamos seguros… que todo ocurrió porque nuestro padre aprovechó que Ulquiorra era de la familia para conseguir más de él de lo que el propio Ulquiorra podía hacer- Saraha bajó la vista, avergonzada- Recuerdo un día que volví a casa y Ulquiorra no había ido a clase porque se encontraba mal… Estaba sentado en el piano, mirándolo con terror, pánico o ambas cosas y temblando mientras tacaba las teclas. Entonces, me miró y dijo _no hay nada_. _Sólo silencio_. Y ésa fue la última vez que lo vi cerca del piano.

Orihime procesó la información que acababa de recibir, ignorando, seguramente, otro absurdo mensaje de Nel.

_¿Por qué los padres fuerzan a sus hijos a que cumplan sus expectativas? ¿Es que no saben cómo se sienten ellos, al hacerlo?_

Ella cerró los ojos, tomando aire mientras recordaba aquella conversación, así como la pálida mirada y dolida mirada de Ulquiorra, fijándose en ella.

_Nos pone enfermos, nos enfada, nos hiere y nos hace__sentirnos mal__. ¿Cómo podemos hacerle eso a la gente que queremos?_

Había visto la diferencia entre el Ulquiorra de las fotos, con los perros, y el Ulquiorra de ahora.

_Al final, acabamos haciéndole daño a la gente que nos importa… lacerando sus corazones y modificándoles su visión del mundo._

Lo entendía…

_Dejé de tocar el piano para liberarme_.

… Pero había algo que le molestaba.

La puerta principal se abrió, así que la joven abandonó los recuerdos que tenía sobre ese día, mientras la señora Ingram y Natalia entraban en casa. La mujer mayor parecía preocupada y mucho peor que el día anterior. Natalia sólo estaba molesta.

- De verdad- le dijo a la señora Ingram- No sé porqué se esperaban que se comportase de manera diferente.

- Yo tampoco- los perros fueron a recibirla, ladrando felizmente. La señora Ingram los sonrió y se agachó para acariciarlos- Pero pensé que, al final, acabaría cambiando de opinión respecto al funeral.

- Mamá, Natalia- las saludó Sarah- ¿dónde está Ulquiorra?

La italiana rió sonoramente.

- Está en uno de sus lugares favoritos, enfurruñado, por supuesto- la mujer miró a Orihime- En el centro, en el parque que está en lo alto de una colina… por si te interesa- dijo inocentemente. Orihime no estaba segura de cómo podía saber tantas cosas de Ulquiorra, conociéndolo sólo desde hacía seis años, pero sí estaba seguro de algo: necesitaba hablar con él. Había algo que le apretaba el corazón, anclado en su mente, algo que la empujó a agradecerle a Sarah el desayuno y marcharse de allí.

Nada más ponerse la chaqueta, intentó recordar el camino que salía del vecindario. Sería un largo paseo, lo sabía, pero el coche de alquiler no estaba ni tampoco tenía sus llaves. Además, el aire era fresco y olía a lluvia… ¿Lluvia? Mierda. La joven alzó la vista hacia las oscuras nubes, fijándose en las más claras, que no daban tanto miedo. ¿Por qué no podía hacer buen tiempo, por un maldito día? Normal que Ulquiorra estuviese tan deprimido. La joven se puso el chubasquero antes de que empezase a llover, pero, nada más hacerlo, la invadió una ventolera escalofriante, que por poco consiguió que se diera media vuelta, a pesar de no haber caminado tanto. Finalmente, al llegar a la entrada del vecindario, suspiró. Por el momento, todo iba bien.

Tenía que ir colina abajo. Al girarse en esa dirección, pudo ver, en la distancia, el muelle y el ferry. Mientras caminaba, Orihime tuvo la extraña sensación de que el lugar donde se encontrase Ulquiorra era muy importante para él; un lugar en el que no quería estar, pero en el que, inevitablemente, terminaba. Maldito pianista rico y estúpido. Él tenía eso y ella tenía alcantarillas, cunetas y callejones.

El viento cambió repentinamente de dirección, por poco quitándole la capucha y logrando que sintiera todo el frío en la cara.

- Hijo de puta…- murmuró, limpiándose las mejillas. ¿Habría hecho eso por otra persona? Seguramente no… y eso le molesta. ¿Qué le hacía a Ulquiorra ser tan especial? No lo había sabido cuando se planto, totalmente borracha, ante su puerta, pero, en ese momento, quizá tuviera una idea. La joven gritó cuando sus pies se resbalaron por el húmedo suelo, haciendo que por poco se cayera. Ha faltado poco. Sus nervios se alteraron, aunque decidió calmarse y cruzar la calle, aprovechando que estaba vacía.

Cerca de la bahía, la gente se paseaba por las casas y las tiendas. Orihime estaba segura de que estaban acostumbrados a la lluvia, pero los aguaceros como aquél no eran tan frecuentes. Las gotas se clavaban en el suelo y había una fina niebla, que dificultaba separar la tierra del cielo. Sin embargo, Orihime siguió caminando, hasta llegar al pie de la colina y girarse justo antes del muelle, subiendo un poco más en dirección a las casas que allí había. Casi al instante divisó el coche de alquiler, que se encontraba junto a una zona de césped verde esmeralda, extendiéndose sobre un acantilado que ofrecía una impresionante vista del lago. Entonces, divisó a Ulquiorra, quieto bajo la lluvia, calado hasta los huesos. ¿No se daba cuenta de que podía ponerse malo? Y ella _no_ iba a cuidar de él.

- ¡Oye!- gritó ella, mientras el césped verde chapoteaba bajo sus pies y le cubría las botas, al tiempo que se acercaba a él- ¿Qué quería la discográfica?

- Lo mismo de siempre- contestó Ulquiorra, sin mirarla a la cara- dinero. Están convencidos de que pueden cambiarlo por lo que me queda de alma.

Orihime chascó la lengua y apartó la mirada.

- Hoy estamos un poco "shakespearianos", ¿no?

- ¿Has venido caminado hasta aquí?

- Tal vez- entonces dudó, pero sólo por un momento- arrastró los pies, uno tras otro, deseando que sus calcetines no estuviesen mojados- Tengo algo que decirte, aunque, tal vez, no te guste. Joder, seguramente me eches de tu casa nada más volver, pero _de verdad_ siento que tengo que soltarlo- él no intentó detenerla, así que ella tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y lo expulsó, despacio- Creo que deberías tocar el piano en el funeral.

Ulquiorra apretó la mandíbula, pero, a parte de eso, no hubo signos visibles de alteración en su expresión.

- ¿Tú también?

- Sí… Yo también.

Entonces, surgió un incómodo silencio entre ambos. El viento le quitó por completo la capucha a Orihime, pero su melena ya estaba totalmente mojada, así que ni siquiera se molestó en volvérsela a poner. Esperaba que Ulquiorra le dijera que prefería morirse o arrojarse desde el acantilado o volverse a coger una rabieta que, supuso la pelirroja, sólo había tenido delante de su madre, Natalia y la compañía de discos, a juzgar por sus rostros. Y, por un momento, dio la impresión de que deseara ponerse así, pero, para su sorpresa, dejó escapar un suspiro, relajando los hombros.

- ¿Por qué?- entrecerró los ojos- No le debo nada a ese hombre.

- Y una mierda que no- escupió Orihime- Te usara o no te usara, te sacó de ese orfanato, ¿no es así?

Ulquiorra la miró.

- Lo has descubierto- dijo, antes de reírse secamente- Ah, es verdad… Te he dejado sola en casa, con Sarah.

-Ha sido culpa tuya- repuso ella, echándose hacia atrás- Escucha, no estoy diciendo que hagas esto por _él_. Está muerto y no creo que sea capaz de escucharte. Pero, ¿quién _estará_ en el entierro? Tu madre, tus hermanos, Natalia… Aunque no sepa qué coño está ocurriendo entre vosotros dos, supongo que sigue siendo tu amiga- deseó añadir que ella también estaría allí, pero se abstuvo. Su presencia no parecía importarle demasiado, por el momento- Estoy segura de que les encantaría verte tocar… Significaría mucho para ellos. ¿Crees que es justo que sigas haciéndoles sufrir, más de lo que han sufrido ya?- entonces, pensó en Sora y en lo que habría podido pensar si hubiese descubierto que era una prostituta, después de todos los abusos que había vivido. ¿Qué habría pensado de ella, en cualquier otra vida a la que hubiese pasado…?

Ulquiorra negó con la cabeza.

- No es tan sencillo.

- ¿Cómo que no es tan sencillo?

- Es que… no lo es.

Orihime sintió que su rabia aumentaba.

- Ahora estás siendo bastante irracional.

Él se giró para encararla.

- ¿Es que no comprendes la situación? Lowell Ingram me usó por dinero, por la peor de las cosas que puede haber en este planeta- sus verdes ojos se clavaron en los de ella- Dejó que me creyera que teníamos una relación especial, que la vida sería tan alegre como un rayo de sol, ahora que tenía algo que podía llamar familia. Y me dio la espalda. Me quitó lo más preciado que tenía _por dinero_. ¿Lo entiendes, mujer? ¿Tu cabeza es capaz de comprender algo así?

Algo saltó en la cabeza de Orihime. Su rabia había ido creciendo con cada palabra que pronunciaba, logrando crisparle los nervios, hasta por fin darles rienda suelta. Sintió que la adrenalina se apoderaba de ella y todo se volvía de color rojo ante la frustración que sentía. Toda esa energía se había ido concentrando en su puño, hasta que suplicó liberarse del todo. En un instante, Ulquiorra se encontraba delante de ella y, al siguiente, se tambaleaba y caía hacia atrás, sobre la hierba. Incapaz de contener la respiración, Orihime lo miró fijamente, con el cuerpo tembloroso y los nudillos y dedos totalmente doloridos, relajándolos poco a poco. Se mantuvo firme ante él, que la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, llevándose una mano a la mejilla que acababa de ser golpeada por el puño de la pelirroja.

- Lo único que entiendo- dijo ella, con una temblorosa voz- es que te estás comportando como un niño pequeño; como un estúpido y mimado _niñato_- la joven había arrojado su total compostura por la ventana- Así que perdiste la capacidad de tocar tu estúpido piano durante un tiempo, por culpa del malo de tu padrastro. _Menudo puto problema de mierda _¿Quieres hablar de quitar cosas importantes? Mi padre- mi padre _biológico_, entérate- _me violó_- las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, pero fue incapaz de contenerlas- Me has hablado de suerte, Ulquiorra. ¡Al menos tú pudiste hacer las maletas y huir de tus problemas, pero yo no! ¡Tenía sólo siete años y tuve que aguantar esa puta mierda casi a diario, hasta que ese maldito cabrón murió por fin! ¿Tienes idea de lo que me hizo? ¿Sabes cómo puede acabar una niña a la que, día a día, se le dice que no vale una mierda y que siempre será una _puta_? ¡Me _viste_!- chilló a la lluvia, con los hombros temblorosos- ¡Borracha, suicida, desmayada y cubierta en mi propio vómito, mientras tú estabas sentado tranquilamente en tu puto apartamento de niño mimado, cómodo y limpio, comportándote como si todo el maldito mundo estuviera a punto de desaparecer, sólo porque no podías tocar tu puto piano!- Orihime se llevó las palmas de las manos a los ojos y se giró, en dirección a la carretera- ¡_Joder_!

Ulquiorra consiguió ponerse en pie.

- Señorita Inoue- por poco se deslizó, dada la prisa, pero consiguió mantenerse en pie- Señorita Inoue, espera…

Orihime lo ignoró. Estaba fuera de su casa, seguro. No podía creerse que hubiera perdido así los nervios… Bueno, tal vez sí. Él lo habría visto venir.

- Señorita Inoue- ella sintió que él le cogía del brazo, pero se soltó bruscamente.

- ¡No me toques!

Él le cogió de los hombros y le obligó a que lo mirara.

- Señorita Inoue, ¿estás llorando…?

El corazón de Ulquiorra por poco se paró al verla. Su melena se tapaba a su rostro, las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos y los mocos aguados se deslizaban por su nariz, como si aquello no fuera a terminarse nunca, como si una presa hubiera estallado, dejando escapar todo el dolor que le había estado escondiendo al mundo, a sus vecinos, a su hermano, a _él_. Los sorbidos que le atravesaban la garganta acompañaban aquello, como si estuviera físicamente herida, doblándola sobre sí misma como si alguien le hubiese atravesado la tripa con algo… No aguantó más. Sus rodillas cedieron y, tanto si quería como si no, se desplomó sobre el hombro de Ulquiorra, llorando y odiándose a sí misma por ello. Se suponía que jamás estallaría delante de nadie; _mucho menos_ delante de él, delante de un chico centrado sólo en sí mismo, a quien más de una vez había deseado destripar y convertir sus órganos en papilla.

Pero, probablemente, hubiese abandonado esa idea junto a su auto-control, porque, nada más sentir su mano en su cintura, apretándola contra él, lloró incluso más fuertemente.

- ¡Suéltame…!- gritó, sin hacer ningún movimiento para apartarse.

- No- contestó Ulquiorra tranquilamente, mientras ella escuchaba su corazón- Me niego.

Él no la veía peor que antes. Llorar no la hacía parecer más débil, al contrario; estar donde estaba ahora, a diferencia de dónde estaba cuando la encontró… decía bastante de ella. ¿Cánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había fumado? ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había bebido, para evadirse de sus problemas? Por mucho que insistiera en que le servía de apoyo, Ulquiorra estaba seguro de que, si la dejaba irse, estaría bien. Era una mujer fuerte, tanto si lo creía como si no.

Pero él era un hombre muy egoísta. La había llevado a su casa para su propio provecho, pero ya no intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que necesitaba mantenerla allí, por ese mismo motivo. No; si pudiera ser totalmente sincero- pero, no podía- podría decirse que ya no la necesitaba… al menos, de la misma manera que al principio.

- Suéltame…- susurró ella, insistiendo en que la abrazara con fuerza.

- Nunca.

**Continuará**

_Hola de nuevo! Qué tal? Bueno, espero que este cap haya suplido todo lo que ha faltado en los otros… porque ha tenido de todo! Para empezar, por fin hemos sabido qué le ocurrió exactamente a Ulquiorra con su padre adoptivo, aunque, la verdad, se intuía algo así. También me ha gustado el gesto de Natalia al advertirle a Orihime que tenga cuidado con Ulquiorra; aunque supongo que tardaremos un poco en averiguar por qué lo dijo, supongo que tendrá que ver con lo que dice Ulquiorra al final, respecto a los motivos que le llevaron a recoger a Orihime… En todo caso, está claro que la relación entre ellos dos se ha estrechado incluso más; Orihime temía que él le diera la espalda al descubrir su historia, pero, para su sorpresa, ha dicho textualmente que "nunca" dejará que se marche… qué bonito! Espero que pierda esos sentimientos a la vuelta! Bueno, espero que el cap os haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**ladysephiroth**__: hola! bueno, espero que este cap haya tenido ese "algo" que buscabas! A mí, desde luego, me han temblado las manos según lo iba traduciendo! Pero ten en cuenta que son 30 capítulos y, a la fuerza, tiene que haber algunos que no tengan tanto jugo como otros. Además, por lo que llevamos leído (más de la mitad) ya se ve que la relación de Ulquiorra y Orihime va a ir muy despacio y seguro que, hasta el último momento, no se formaliza (me lo veo venir XD). Así que nada, paciencia! En este cap creo que Natalia ha mejorado bastante; ya ha dejado claro que no podrá volver a tener nada con Ulquiorra e incluso ha advertido a Hime de que tenga cuidado con él. Y bueno, supongo que, habiendo estallado la pareja en este cap, el próximo será más tranquilo… pero menudo estallido! A la pobre Hime casi se le sale el corazón por la boca. Bueno, esperemos que Ulquiorra haya comprendido que, en comparación con lo que ella vivió, lo suyo es una bobada. En cuanto a Momo, yo también espero que no sea tan "personaje-boba-típica-de-manga", porque me cansa bastante así. Somos una especie en extinción, de veras? XD. Yo más o menos he visto que sí que hay fanas, pero claro, nada en comparación con un IchiRuki o parejas más conocidas. Pero si ya esperamos lo nuestro para ver el RanGin consolidado, no creo que nos importe esperar a ver el NnoiNel (que seguro que hay, porque, por lo visto, ahora a Tite le ha dado por resucitar Espadas XD). Un beso!_

_**Princess Kitty1**__: hi! You've got a really good Spanish! Love starts in chapter 18, really? Well, I think this chapter has been very important for both, specially for Hime since she has been able tos ay what she has been hiding during her whole life. Since I started with this fic, I've waiting to translate this chapter, really! I loved it since I read it! See you in chapter 17 and I'm glad you like it in spanish!_

_**Sakura Rose Cifer**__: hola! Bueno, veo que Natalia no ha caído demasiado bien… Yo, en este capítulo, ya he empezado a comprenderla; creo que ya ha madurado y lo que sentía por Ulquiorra ha desaparecido, así que ha preferido avisar a Hime, para que no le pase lo mismo que a ella. Y la escena de Ulquiorra y los perros ha sido tan mona… Pobres; seguro que les ha hecho mucha ilusión volver a verlo. Espero que el cap te haya gustado. Un beso!_

_**MiliKaulitz**__: hola! Bueno, por fin algo de UlquiHime! Y encima así de emotivo, con las sensaciones a flor de piel! Creo que necesitaban algo de sinceridad entre ellos. A mí también me ha gustado la familia de Ulquiorra, incluso Natalia. Creo que lo que hubo entre ellos fue más "personal" desde el punto de vista de la chica y "profesional" desde el punto de vista de Ulquiorra; tal vez por eso no le supusiese ningún problema dejarla. En fin, ya veremos qué ocurre. Un beso!_

_**yuuki**__: hola! Vaya, veo que la muerte de los perros de Ulquiorra os ha causado un gran impacto… La verdad es que a Ulquiorra tampoco tuvo que gustarle demasiado la idea, pero sabrá reponerse. Además, siempre tendrá a Orihime a su lado, incluso aunque tengan que irse al fin del mundo. Otra fan del NnoiNel? Ya somos unas cuantas! Pues echaré un vistazo a los fics ingleses de esta pareja; quién sabe, igual, entre todas, conseguimos que la pareja guste a más gente! Muchas gracias por comentar y un beso!_

_**Hinamori-Hitsugaya**__: hola! Bueno, ha quedado claro (por fin!) que Ulquiorra no perdió la inspiración por Natalia, sino por el estrés que sentía y porque su padre lo utilizó. La verdad es que es bastante horrible, pero en comparación con lo que sufrió Hime, es mucho mejor lo que le ocurrió a él! Espero que el cap te haya gustado y un beso!_

_**Emo Romantica 03**__: hola! A mí también me sorprendió que Ulquiorra fuese tan amable con sus perros, pero, pensándolo bien, creo que Ulquiorra le tiene "manía" sólo a las personas y se deja llevar fácilmente con los animales. Creo que este cap ha aclarado totalmente las cosas respecto al padre adoptivo y respecto a Natalia, así que ahora sólo queda ver qué decisión toma Ulquiorra al respecto. Sinceramente, espero que pueda dejar ese rencor a un lado, porque no creo que le haga ningún bien seguir enfadado con el mundo. Bueno, espero que el cap haya suplido la falta de emoción de los otros capítulos, porque en éste ha habido de todo! Creo que a la autora le encanta escribir capítulos en los que no ocurra nada en especial para, justo después, hacer otro lleno de tensión y que tenga de todo. A ver qué pasa ahora en el próximo. Un beso!_

_**Yagami Vongola**__: hola! Bueno, sí que fue el padre de Ulquiorra la causa de todo, pero espero que, al haber descubierto la historia de Orihime, haya comprendió que hay cosas mucho peores en la vida (además de tener que escuchar más a menudo a Hime, claro XD). Un beso!_


	17. Algo positivo

_La historia original pertenece a __**Princess Kitty1**_

**Algo positivo**

Si la ocasión no hubiera sido tan seria, probablemente la familia Ingram se habría reído. Lo cierto es que la pareja tenía un aspecto muy pintoresco: Orihime, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, pero secos, llevaba un vestido negro cortísimo, que parecía más apropiado para una fiesta que para un funeral, mientras la tela luchaba por evitar que el pecho se expusiera; y Ulquiorra, bastante guapo en su traje negro con la corbata aflojada, pero mostrando un colorido moratón de tono morado, bajo el ojo, justo en el lugar donde Orhime le había golpeado la víspera. Si no tuviesen que ir a un entierro ni la familia estuviera tan dolorida, la pelirroja estaba segura de que se habría pasado toda la mañana quejándose del dolor; Orihime se había dado cuenta de lo despacio y cuidadosamente que se había tomado el desayuno, con muecas de dolor.

Sin embargo, aquél no era un día para hacer bromas, por distintos motivos. Primero, alguien estaba muerto. Segundo, los familiares y amigos de esa persona se habían unido, para llorarlo. Tercero, la habitación estaba llena de periodistas, que levantaban la cabeza respetuosamente, mientras tomaban notas acerca de lo que los demás estuviesen haciendo. Y, por último, tal vez la razón más importante- y causa de los murmullos de la prensa- era que Ulquiorra no estaba.

Naturalmente, había estado en casa por la mañana. Orihime se había estado riendo mucho por su mejilla colorada, mientras él la colocaba en su "lista de cosas a ignorar", a pesar de que la joven se hubiese divertido lanzándole migas de pan todo el rato. Sin embargo, después de haberla acompañado hasta la capilla donde tendría lugar el funeral, se había marchado, asegurándose de que estaría de vuelta a tiempo para la comida. Ella deseó desesperadamente que estuviera bromeando, no sólo porque se esperaba que tocara el piano, sino porque incluso se contaba con que pronunciara algunas palabras. Orihime se sentó entre Natalia y una mujer mayor, que se limpiaba los ojos con un pañuelo. La gente empezó a darse cuenta de la ausencia de Ulquiorra y los periodistas escribieron cada vez a mayor velocidad, mientras el tiempo pasaba.

Entonces, el cura se puso en pie y dio paso a la misa, comenzando haciendo un resumen de la vida de Lowell Ingram. Orihime estaba demasiado nerviosa como para escuchar, así que sustituyó lo que no había oído por lo que sabía de Abraham Lincoln: nació en una cabaña, taló un cerezo, tenía veintitantos, esto, lo otro… Entonces, frunció el ceño, pensando en si estaría pensando en el Presidente correcto.

Había empezado a pensar mal del actual cuando, de pronto, la puerta trasera se abrió. Tanto su cabeza como otras- el pobre pastor se habría sentido muy poco importante- se giraron con el sonido. Y, naturalmente, se trataba de Ulquiorra, con las manos en los bolsillos y con un aspecto demasiado normal para alguien que acabase de perder a un padre y a un mentor. Si no se hubiese acostumbrado ya a los garabatos de la prensa, Orihime habría podido jurar que escuchaba mejor el sonido de los lápices que las frases del cura. Ella le lanzó una mirada de dónde-has-estado, a lo que él replicó con la suya de te-lo-diría-si-esta-mañana-no-te-hubieras-reído-de-mí, caminando por el pasillo y sentándose junto a Sarah. Orihime vio a la señora Ingram agachando la cabeza, con los hombros temblorosos, antes de sonreír; la pobre tenía que haber estado muy preocupada.

Entonces, deseó v_erdaderamente_ poder haberse sentado al lado de un periodista, sólo para ver lo que hubiera escrito de Ulquiorra. Ahí estaba el Pianista Perdido, en carne y hueso, con un moratón del tamaño de una manzana en la cara, haciendo que pareciera una rata de un laboratorio de cosméticos. La tensión que había en el aire podría haberse cortado y servido como postre. Si se hubiesen permitido las cámaras en el interior, Orihime estaba segura de que todas se habrían congregado a la entrada de la iglesia.

El cura se mantuvo impertérrito, bien por tener una paciencia de santo o cara de póquer. Orihime trató de prestarle atención a la vida y obra de Lowell Ingram, pero, teniendo en cuenta lo que le había hecho a Ulquiorra en el pasado, todo aquello le parecía propaganda barata. Además, hacía mucho calor ahí dentro y no había aire acondicionado. Sarah había tratado de explicarle que las casas de Washington no contaban con un conducto del aire acondicionado debido al constante mal tiempo.

_Nunca viviré aquí. Jamás_, se dijo firmemente.

Orihime trató de imaginarse que otra persona fuera la del ataúd; no alguien muy cercano a ella, pues lloraría, pero sí alguien a quien le diese pena ver muerto. Oh, estaba el hermano mayor de Rukia, Byakuya. Recordaba que estaba muy bueno. Perder a un chico tan guapo como él sería una total desgracia. Tal vez pudieran enterrarlo sin camisa… o, mejor aún, en ropa interior. Mierda, ahora quería reírse.

- … un hombre que siempre será querido y al que se le echará mucho de menos- terminó el pastor, haciendo que Orihime saliera de sus ensoñaciones. La sala estaba silenciosa, excepto por los gimoteos de algunas personas y los garabatos de los periodistas, que también se miraban desconfiados entre ellos, mientras se removían en sus asientos. Entonces, el pastor miró a Ulquiorra y, de repente, toda la iglesia centró su atención en él.

El chico se mantuvo inamovible, con los hombros rectos, y se acercó al cura, que le permitió el paso. Ulquiorra se mantuvo detrás del atril y se giró hacia la gente, que lo esperaba con expectación, sentados en los bancos del fondo, los lápices listos sobre las libretas y los dedos preparados para apretar los botones de grabación. Ulquiorra Schiffer, el hombre que había conseguido esconderse con éxito durante seis años, aparecía al fin. Sus ojos verdes, sin emoción alguna, se clavaron sobre Orihime y, por un momento, la joven habría jurado que su mirada se había suavizado.

- He llegado tarde, así que intentaré no aburriros- dijo a todo el mundo, aunque tal vez se dirigiese en exclusiva a Orihime. Entonces, apartó la vista de ella, deslizándola por la sala- Ayer aprendí algo nuevo. Qué gracioso… A esta edad, creía que ya nunca aprendería nada más… que nada podría sorprenderme- mantuvo su voz firme- No creo ser la persona más indicada para decir algo bueno de Lowell Ingram. Si me preguntaseis por qué dejé de tocar el piano, le señalaría y, tranquilamente, os diría que él podría explicároslo mejor que yo. Si me preguntaseis lo que opino de él, tal vez me censuraseis, porque lo cierto es que ese hombre me hizo más daño del que cualquier otra persona me había hecho y, probablemente, me haga en el futuro. Sin embargo, lo que aprendí ayer fue que ese dolor me había tapado lo verdaderamente importante- Ulquiorra se detuvo y toda la sala contuvo la respiración- Se llevó mi inspiración, pero me dio algo a cambio: una familia maravillosa. Incluso… podría ir un poco más lejos y darle un poco más de credibilidad, diciendo que, tal vez, estuviese intentando decirme algo… decirme que no necesitaba la música para llenar el vacío que sentía… Pero, por desgracia, no soy tan buena persona y nunca creeré que eso pueda ser verdad- el silencio dominaba la iglesia- Lowell Ingram me enseñó que la vida es injusta. Siempre lo será. No sólo la mía… sino la de todos. Vivimos el día a día perdiendo cosas, pero ganando otras, a cambio- miró a Orihime- Y, a menudo, la gente por la que más nos preocupamos es la que más nos defrauda- agachó la cabeza- El orgullo me impidió, durante mucho tiempo, darme cuenta de lo que yo ya sabía, pero, aún así, traté desesperadamente de negarlo. Lo quisiera o no, acabé pareciéndome mucho a mi padre… Había aprendido tantas cosas de él… que, aunque renegase de ello, aunque me cambiase el nombre, jamás podría cambiar que fui su hijo durante mucho más que los tres años que pasé junto a él y su familia… Y, por eso, debo cumplir su último deseo- suspiró- Aunque todos sepamos que fue alguien muy obstinado, mi madre me dijo que siempre lamentaría no haberse disculpado conmigo en persona- Ulquiorra levantó la cabeza- así que supongo que es justo decir que siempre lamentaré que no sea capaz de escuchar la última pieza que he compuesto.

Y, sin decir nada más, Ulquiorra se alejó del atril y se sentó en el taburete del piano de la iglesia. Dudó sólo durante un instante, con las manos temblorosas, antes de empezar a tocar.

La melodía era preciosa, por supuesto, pero nadie se la habría imaginado para un funeral. Era muy optimista. Si tuviese que explicarla con palabras, Orihime diría que se asemejaba a la felicidad que se siente cuando, después de la tormenta, sale el sol… o el primer día de primavera, con la nieve derritiéndose y las hojas y flores brotando de los árboles… Al cerrar los ojos, la joven pudo imaginarse a la familia Ingram tal y como fue alguna vez; sentados alrededor del piano del salón y riendo con alegría, orgullosos, mientras Ulquiorra tocaba alguna de sus canciones. Sin embargo, también pudo verse a sí misma, sentada a su lado en el día de su veintiún cumpleaños, cuando se convirtió en la primera persona que escuchaba algo suyo, desde hacía seis años.

Orihime sabía que aquélla no sería la última pieza que compusiera, mientras dos lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, sin poder detenerse. A su lado, Natalia había enterrado su cara en sus manos. Los periodistas habían dejado de escribir, incapaces de hacerlo con los ojos tan llorosos. En el primer banco, los hijos de la señora Ingram abrazaban a su madre y sus sollozos consiguieron que la melodía sonase más desoladora de lo que ya era.

Una vez más, Ulquiorra había conseguido que todo el público se echase a llorar. Sin embargo, cuando Orihime se secó las lágrimas y lo miró, no vio dolor, angustia o pena en su rostro… sino un atisbo de sonrisa. Ella sabía por qué estaba ahí; podía escuchar, con cada nota, que esa tormenta de silencio, el invierno interno que sentía el joven, había llegado a su fin y estaría bien.

Después de seis años de búsqueda, Ulquiorra, por fin, estaba en paz.

…

Lowell Ingram fue enterrado un lluvioso día, en Washington, pero la tarde no tuvo nada más especial. El sol no salió para arropar a los presentes de la pérdida de su ser querido. Orihime trató de mantenerse alejada de la gente, sobre todo de los periodistas y de los ejecutivos de las grandes discográficas, que no se separaban de Ulquiorra cuales buitres. Sin embargo, todos ellos formaban una especie de escudo, pues, aunque se acercasen a él, sólo unos pocos consiguieron hablar con él. Aquellos que fueron lo suficientemente valientes como para hacerlo, obtuvieron unas palabras como respuesta, aunque no tan personales como el discurso que había dado previamente. Sin embargo, era un comienzo.

Al final del día, los periodistas estuvieron seguros de que si Ulquiorra volvía al mundo de la música, no sería en los siguientes seis meses. No les dijo dónde había estado, en qué había estado trabajando ni con quién se había asociado. Cuando le preguntaron por el moratón, el chico dijo que era una prueba de la "vuelta a la realidad" y cuando le preguntaron por Orihime, simplemente aclaró que era un "apoyo", lo que permitió a la chica que recordara darle otro golpe en la otra mejilla, para ir a conjunto.

Durante las horas siguientes, la casa se llenó de familiares y amigos de los Ingram, así que había muchos famosos, además de Natalia. Los perros parecían estar a punto de morir de felicidad, por toda la atención que estaban recibiendo. Con tanto ruido y conversaciones sobre un hombre al que no había conocido, Orihime se sintió fuera de lugar y agobiada. Sin embargo, cuando hubo decidido subir las escaleras y esconderse en el cuarto de invitados, Ulquiorra apareció de entre la gente con una expresión desinteresada y le llevó una mano a su espalda, guiándola lejos de la gente.

- Ven conmigo- dijo.

- ¿No sería escandaloso que huyeras con tu "apoyo"- Orihime frunció el ceño, pero él se encogió de hombros.

- Tendrían más éxito buscándome romances en cualquier otro sitio- un nuevo atisbo de sonrisa amagó en su rostro, aunque pícara esa vez- aunque me apetece hacer algo nuevo.

- Si insistes- repuso ella, preguntándose qué sería eso nuevo que quería hacer. Ambos se deslizaron por la puerta principal y caminaron, tan rápidamente como pudieron, para evitar mojarse _demasiado_. Ya en el coche de alquiler, Ulquiorra encendió la calefacción y, con cuidado, esquivó todos los coches que estaban ahí aparcados. Condujo todo recto hacia Lakewood y, a pesar de no decir demasiado, Orihime sabía que estaba de buen humor. Aquello le dio fuerzas y, después de alejarse de aquel tumulto, decidió adentrarse en aguas más profundas- Ulquiorra, te gustan los perros; ¿por qué no tienes uno en Las Noches?

- ¿Estás de broma? Ya tengo bastante con un dragón como mascota. El pobre perro no aguantaría ni un asalto.

Ah, ahí estaba. La joven estaba empezando a preocuparse por Paco.

- Ah, claro- dijo tranquilamente, llevando una mano a su hombro- Ah, _claro_- y empezó a golpearlo bruscamente, hasta dar un brusco giro con el volante, en medio del tráfico.

- Señorita Inoue, por favor, contente. No hace falta que mi madre me entierre hoy también a mí- Ulquiorra acercó el coche cerca de una pequeña tienda- Tal vez tarde un poco- le advirtió, mientras encontraba sitio para aparcar- ¿Te quedarás aquí?

Orihime estaba a punto de preguntarle a dónde iba, cuando, de pronto, vio una tienda de recuerdos y recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Rangiku.

- No, iré a esa tienda de ahí. Le prometí a mi jefa que le llevaría un suvenir- se desabrochó el cinturón y abrió la puerta, feliz por que la lluvia hubiese cesado, aunque siguiera estando nublado. Después de esquivar algunos charcos, la pelirroja levantó la cabeza, justo para ver a Ulquiorra desapareciendo en una tienda, al otro lado de la calle- Hmm- se encogió de hombros y levantó más la cabeza, pero no pudo ver de qué establecimiento se trataba- Vaya.

Sus tacones golpearon la calzada, mientras se acercaba a la tienda de regalos y, después de dejar pasar a una mujer mayor, entró en el cálido establecimiento. Delante de ella, aparecieron muchísimas camisetas y demás parafernalia de Washington; ¿habría algo, allí dentro, que le gustase de verdad a Rangiku?

La respuesta apareció al momento, ante sus ojos: una copa. Orihime vio muchas, aunque finalmente eligió una con el dibujo del monte Rainier, al que aún no había visto por las nubes. En serio, ¿cómo podía un volcán permanecer tanto tiempo escondido? Después de mirar lo demás, compró el regalo y una postal para ella misma y salió de la tienda. Para entonces, Ulquiorra ya había terminado lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo, así que ya estaba conduciendo el Hyundai de alquiler.

- ¿Has encontrado algo?- le preguntó a ella.

- ¿Y tú?- contestó.

Ulquiorra sonrió.

- Oh, sí, por supuesto.

En menos de media hora, los dos habían hecho sus respectivas compras. Orihime le enseñó la postal y la copa, mientras regresaban a Steilacoom.

- Creo que a Rangiku le encantará- aclaró, envolviendo cuidadosamente la copa en el papel burbuja y metiéndola en la caja en la que estaba- Aunque, por supuesto, eso significará que tendré que salir con ella, cuando la pruebe- un sonido de rasguños atrajo su atención- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- miró a Ulquiorra, que no apartaba la vista de la carretera- ¿Nos hemos chocado con algo?

- Tal vez hayamos pisado una lata- dijo tranquilamente.

- Ah.

- Si vas a volver a emborracharte con esa mujer, te sugiero que, esta vez, la dejes en _su_ casa- continuó Ulquiorra, encendiendo los limpiaparabrisas, mientras la lluvia aumentaba- porque si tengo que volver a dormir lejos de mi cama…

- Me meterás en un paquete y me enviarás a la Antártida- finalizó Orihime, con desinterés, rozándose los dientes con las uñas rosas.

Ulquiorra la miró.

- No creas que no sería capaz.

_Rasca, rasca_.

- Otra vez. ¿Es que en Washington no hay vertederos?- _Buuum_- Pero, ¿qué…? ¡Joder…! ¿Es que hemos atropellado a un puto _oso_?- Orihime se dio la vuelta, pero no vio nada que hubieran dejado atrás, en la carretera. Entonces, se volvió hacia Ulquiorra, pues él seguía conduciendo igual de concentrado- … ¿Qué hay en el maletero?

- Nada.

Ya, claro, eso no sonaba nada convincente.

- Ulquiorra, _cariño_, ¿qué has metido en el maletero?

- No te preocupes por eso- cerró un poco los ojos- Y deberías saber que detesto los numeritos, señorita Inoue.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, recostándose en su asiento y saltando de la sorpresa cuando escuchó un profundo sonido de arañazos proveniente del maletero. Por suerte, no tendría que esperar demasiado para ver qué había ahí. Tan pronto como llegaron a la casa, Ulquiorra apagó el motor y salió del coche. Orihime se tomó su tiempo recogiendo sus cosas antes de abrir la puerta y, cerrándola tras ella, se reunió con él en la parte trasera del coche. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y, de la sorpresa, por poco dejó caer su bolso y compras- ¿Qué… es _eso_?- ni siquiera fue una pregunta, sino una exclamación.

- Eso es "él" y harás que se sienta mal si sigues mirándolo con ese asco- contestó Ulquiorra, mientras cogía la larga correa y le colocaba el collarín al cuello del bulldog inglés más feo que Orihime había visto nunca- No le hagas caso la dragona humana, Fortissimo; siempre se queda embobada mirándolo todo- sus manos abrazaron al perro y lo sacaron del maletero con dificultades, acomodándolo en el césped y tendiéndole la correa a Orihime- Sujétala un momento.

- No quiero.

Orihime miró al bulldog. Él le devolvió la mirada sin prestarle demasiada atención, jadeando, antes de lamerse la nariz. Ella hizo una mueca. Ulquiorra cerró la cesta en la que estaba y la sacó del maletero- Lo adopté esta mañana; por eso llegué tarde al funeral- explicó tranquilamente, cambiándose la cesta de mano, cerrando el maletero y guardándose las llaves en el bolsillo- Por lo visto, nadie lo quería.

- No puedo imaginarme porqué- repuso Orihime secamente. Entonces, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho él- Espera, no estarás pensando en llevar esto… esta _cosa_ a las Noches, ¿verdad?

- Claro que no. Fortissimo es un regalo para mi familia- Ulquiorra le quitó la correa de las manos y obligó al perro a que lo acompañara hacia la entrada- Debería llevarse bien con los demás- Orihime se mantuvo detrás de ellos, sin apartar la vista de la espalda arqueada del perro, que movía el rabo con rabia.

- Pero… es _horrible_.

Ulquiorra la miró y, después, bajó la vista hacia Fortissimo. El perro se sentó y se lamió la entrepierna.

- Eh… Bueno, me pareció que era distinto. Además, ¿tres perros? ¿Sólo _tres_? Eso es inaceptable, señorita Inoue. Cuatro es un número mucho mejor. De hecho, el cuatro es mi número favorito y, por eso, Fortissimo es especial.

El chico anduvo de nuevo, obligando al arrugado can a dejar de chuparse, antes de golpear la puerta con su hombro. La casa se había vaciado notablemente cuando se habían ido, haciendo que Andante, Allegro y Caprice los recibieran con una sinfonía de ladridos. Sin embargo, cuando vieron a Fortissimo, los tres perdieron la cabeza.

- Ulquiorra, Orihime, ¿eso es…? ¡Oh! ¡Pero, ¿qué demonios…?- La señora Ingram acababa de salir de la cocina y, después de ver al perro, corrió hacia ellos, muy rápido para ser tan mayor, según Orihime. La señora apartó a los tres perros saltarines de Fortissimo y cogió su arrugado rostro entre sus manos- ¡Hola, precioso! ¿Quién eres?- preguntó, acariciándolo vigorosamente.

- Se llama Fortissimo- respondió Ulquiorra, lanzando a Orihime una mirada de "te lo dije"- Ayer lo vi en la perrera y esta mañana lo he adoptado- le tendió a la señora Ingram la correa- Es para ti- sonrió radiantemente.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué es esa _criatura tan adorable_?- gritó Sarah, desde las escaleras, antes de bajar rápidamente y recibir al perro con el mismo afecto que su madre. Matthew pronto se les unió, riéndose después de que Fortissimo le lamiera la cara.

Orihime dejó escapar un gruñido ante aquella imagen tan desagradable y se acercó a Natalia, que se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina, con la misma cara de desagrado.

- Les ocurre algo raro- declaró la pelirroja, logrando que la italiana asintiera. Sin embargo, había algo de entrañable en que alguien tan malhumorado como Ulquiorra hubiese resultado ser un amante de los perros. La joven sonrió y rebuscó el móvil en su bolso. Rápidamente encontró la cámara y sacó una foto de la feliz escena: tres castaños y de tez morena, un pálido y de pelo negro que se había sumado a esa familia y cuatro perros encantadores. Pensó en chantajearlo con ella, pero lo volvió a pensar de nuevo; tal vez la utilizase cuando necesitara recordar que había más, a parte de Paco, en su compañero de piso.

…

Al día siguiente, todos fueron al aeropuerto de Sea-Tac, ignorando los ocasionales _¿no es ése Ulquiorra Ingram?_ susurros de algunas personas, mientras se despedían. La señora Ingram abrazó fuertemente, haciéndole prometer que llamaría más a menudo y que los visitaría cuando quisiera- aunque ni en Acción de Gracias ni en Navidad, le indicó él, porque ya tenía planes- mientras Matthew se reía de cómo su hermano adoptivo devolvía el abrazo. Mientras tanto, Orihime se sentó en un banco junto a Sarah y Natalia, después de haberse despedido y dado las gracias.

- Oye, Orihime- se giró repentinamente Sarah- tú me preguntaste algo personal, así que, ¿puedo hacer lo mismo?

La pelirroja pestañeó.

- Claro.

- Bueno, yo te conté cómo era mi hermano en el pasado…- Sarah sonrió sonoramente al ver a Matthew dándole un abrazo más fuerte a Ulquiorra, llegando incluso a levantarlo del suelo, a pesar de sus protestas- pero, ¿cómo es ahora?- Natalia también la miró, interesada.

Orihime movió la boca hacia un lado.

- ¿De verdad queréis saber la verdad?- ambas asintieron y ella suspiró- Pues es sádico, hostil, sarcástico, a veces quejica, emocionalmente inestable, asquerosamente narcisista, tal vez homosexual, obseso del piano y un completo imbécil- la joven esbozó una sonrisa- Pero también tiene sus días buenos… Puede ser simpático y, a veces, incluso se comporta como un héroe… Es gracioso y tiene un talento indudable… y creo que es de los mejores amigos que nunca he tenido.

Sarah puso una mano sobre su hombro.

- Invítanos a la boda, Hime.

- ¿Qué?

Natalia sonrió y la abrazó.

- ¡Yo también iré!- exclamó.

Orihime se sonrojó totalmente.

- Un momento, ¿qué boda? ¡Nosotros no…! ¡Argh!- entonces, se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha, mientras las otras dos estallaban en carcajadas. Ulquiorra se acercó a ellas, observando lo nerviosa que estaba Orihime, pero prefiriendo no hacer preguntas, pues Natalia y su hermana estaban por medio.

- ¿Lista para marcharnos?- preguntó él, tendiéndole la mano. Orihime lanzó al sonriente par una mirada severa, antes de darle la mano- que estaba fría, pero, al menos, no temblaba- para ponerse de pie. Sarah también se incorporó y abrazó a Ulquiorra brevemente.

- Mamá tiene razón. Vuelve cuanto antes o te daré una buena paliza- dijo, mirándolo.

- Muy bien, ya me ha quedado claro- la siguiente en despedirse fue Natalia, que le dio un afectuoso beso en la mejilla y le susurró unas apasionadas palabras en italiano, provocando que él frunciera el ceño y le apretara la nariz- No digas estupideces si de verdad no quieres decirlas- la regañó, moviéndole la cabeza para darle más énfasis a la situación- Si no, harás que la señorita Inoue se ponga celosa.

- ¿Por qué? Puedes quedártelo, Natalia- repuso Orihime, con acidez.

Un par de adioses después, Orihime y Ulquiorra decidieron ponerse en camino del aeropuerto. Entonces, la señora Ingram miró a Natalia, que no apartaba la mirada de la pareja.

- Le contaste la historia que tuviste con Ulquiorra a la señorita Inoue, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto- Natalia le sonrió- No soy mala y quise que supiera dónde se está metiendo… pero, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez él no le rompa el corazón- la joven se colocó la melena detrás de los hombros, mientras la pareja entraba en el garaje- Aunque no contaría con ello todavía.

Poco después, empezó todo el lío de equipajes, impresión de billetes, controles de seguridad y compras de comida demasiado caras. Aquello bastó para que Orihime deseara no volver a volar nunca más, pero presintió que no sería así. Por suerte, para entonces viajaría a Hawái.

- Ulquiorra- se dirigió a él, mientras se dirigían a su puerta de embarque- le pones nombre a todas tus composiciones, ¿verdad?

- Así es.

- ¿Y cómo se llaman las nuevas?

Él la miró significativamente.

- Es un secreto.

Orihime le golpeó en el costado.

- ¡Idiota!- gritó, ganándose las quejas de un trío de señoras que estaba cerca- Uno de estos días te robaré la libreta y lo veré por mí misma.

- Entonces, supongo que tendré que guardarla bajo llave…- contestó él, antes de murmurar- Por cierto, me gustaría que me hicieras esa cena de tres platos en cuanto lleguemos, pero quiero cambiar el primer plato. ¿Alguna vez has asado un pato…?

- Ásate tú el maldito pato.

**Continuará**

_Hola! Qué tal? Siento mucho el retraso de este cap, pero estas últimas semanas he estado ocupadísima! Pero bueno, aquí está. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Parece que el ciclo de Washington por fin ha llegado a su fin y, con él, todos los temores del pasado de Ulquiorra. Veo que la discusión que tuvo con Orihime ha surtido efecto, porque menudo cambio! Creo que él sabía perfectamente por qué quiso que viajara con él y fue por eso precisamente; sabía que, de un modo u otro, ella lo ayudaría. Al fin y al cabo, si ha recuperado su inspiración al haberla conocido, resultaba lógico que lo acompañara al epicentro del problema. Por otro lado, espero que las palabras de Sarah y Natalia hayan hecho mella en Orihime y ella empiece a ver a Ulquiorra con otros ojos! Bueno, a ver qué nos depara el próximo episodio, que seguro que es muy interesante. Un beso!_

_**Yagami Vongola**__: hola! Bueno, al parecer las palabras de Hime han hecho efecto en Ulquiorra y él ha madurado lo que le quedaba. Es una suerte que por fin esté en paz y encima gracias a ella. Un beso!_

_**Princess Kitty1**__: hi! How are you? Well, I've liked a lot the end of the Washington arc. I hope Ulquiorra and Orihime will get more closed to each other thanks to this! I totally agree with you and your opinión about Nell & Nnoitra; I think they are a very strange couple too and maybe because of this it's hard to imagine them or even write something about them. Ulquiorra will get jealous? Oh, I hope it'll happen soon! Thank you for your story! Bye!_

_**Sakura Rose Cifer**__: hola! Ya, el Ulquihime del capítulo pasado fue tremendo! Creo que las cosas estarán bastante más calmadas ahora, hasta que la tensión sexual regrese… Bueno, yo creo que Ulquiorra sí que la ha ayudado por ego propio y, después de ver la advertencia de Natalia, creo que tiene más de un secreto escondido, pero habrá que esperar un poco para descubrirlo. Pero bueno, no dudo que pronto ese egoísmo se transformará en amor… Un beso!_

_**Hinamori-Hitsugaya**__: hola! Jaja, creo que ahora todas estamos deseando saber cuál es el secreto de Ulquiorra! Pero bueno, creo que la reacción de Orihime le ha ablandado mucho y que, ahora por fin, empieza a comprenderla de verdad y seguramente también a enamorarse de ella. Gracias por el review! Un beso!_

_**Myri Weasley28**__: hola! Me alegra que la historia te esté gustando tanto! La verdad es que el capítulo ha sido increíble y creo que va a haber alguno más como ése (eso espero!). Bueno, al menos lo que le ha contado Orihime ha servido para que recapacite y se dé cuenta de que tiene que perdonar y seguir adelante, sin lamentarse más de sí mismo. Además, aunque al principio pensase en "usar" a Orihime, poco a poco la situación le será cada vez más incontrolable y acabará enamorado de ella… qué ganas de verlo! Jaja; creo que Orihime piensa lo mismo que tú sobre que Ulquiorra sólo demuestra su cariño a los perros! Aunque si ve a Hime como a un "dragón", es posible que también se lo demuestre a ella, no? Un beso!_

_**yuuki**__: hola! Bueno, parece que todas las cosas se han calmado por fin. Ulquiorra ha perdonado a su padre y en parte ha sido gracias a Orihime. Por lo visto, no se equivocó al llevarla con él al funeral. Además, creo que a Orihime también le ha venido bien soltar todo lo que tenía guardado y, sobre todo, ver que Ulquiorra no la iba a rechazar por nada. Si es que están hechos el uno para el otro! Espero que este cap también te haya gustado. Un beso!_

_**Ryunna-san y Yunna-san**__: hola! Me alegra que os estén gustando los capítulos! Creo que el momento de la discusión entre Ulquiorra y Orihime ha sido de los mejores hasta ahora y espero que les haya servido para reforzar todavía más su amistad… y posible relación, claro. En cuanto a la familia de Ulquiorra; la verdad es que sí que es bastante peculiar, pero mejor así; ya tenía bastante Ulquiorra con su padre adoptivo, como para que toda la familia fuese igual. Un beso!_

_**Emo Romantica 03**__: hola! Vaya, sí que te ha emocionado el fic! Bueno, aunque yo no haya llorado, a puntito he estado, porque se me iba formando un nudo en la garganta, a medida que lo traducía. Creo que ambos necesitaban tanto poder contarle lo que les ocurría a alguien, que han saltado cuando ya no podían más. Además, los dos tenían muchísimo miedo de contar lo que les ocurrió, sobre todo Orihime, pero sabían que tendrían que hacerlo, porque, de lo contrario, se volverían totalmente locos. Por suerte ya están tranquilos. Espero que este cap te haya gustado; aunque no haya sido tan sorprendente como el anterior, no viene mal un poco de calma para nuestras emociones! Un beso!_

_**ladysephiroth**__: hola! Sí, creo que has analizado a Ulquiorra bastante bien. Después de todo, creo que jamás se habría imaginado conocer a alguien como Hime, ni mucho menos sus circunstancias, así que habrá sido una sorpresa para él descubrirlo. Sin embargo, al final ha salido ese espíritu protector que siempre tiene con ella y ha demostrado lo buena persona que puede ser, no alejándola de él. En cuanto al futuro de su relación, yo creo que está bastante negro, pero no lo dejo por imposible. Creo que, aunque se hayan sincerado, se conocen sólo en una mínima parte, así que tendrán que pasar por muchas otras calamidades para enamorarse y estabilizarse. Además, los dos son unos personajes tan peculiares (una prostituta abusada y un pianista loco) que no lo tendrán nada fácil a la hora de asumir que se quieren, pero no pierdo la esperanza. Uy, pues no me he fijado en el error! Ahora mismo lo miro, que seguro que es que se me fue la olla y me equivoqué de nombre. Un beso!_

_**Yuri no Mai**__: hola! Por lo visto, Ulquiorra ha comprendido que estaba haciendo el idiota y ha decidido madurar. Es una pena que haya tenido que ser Hime, contándole su triste vida, quien le haya hecho darse cuenta de las cosas, pero también le ha venido bien a ella, porque necesitaba contarle su historia a alguien. Bueno, supongo que, después de las insinuaciones que le han hecho Sarah y Natalia a Orihime, la chica empezará a mirar a Ulquiorra con otros ojos… y espero que eso llegue cuanto antes! Un beso!_

_**BelialDisraeli**__: hola! Gracias por los ánimos! Pues no creo que lo de Paco tenga ninguna explicación concreta; es sólo que a la autora le debió de gustar el nombre y se lo puso al "lado malo" de Ulquiorra. Espero que el cap te haya gustado, Un beso!_


	18. Bittersweet Symphony

_La historia original pertenece a __**Princess Kitty1**_

**Bittersweet Symphony**

Estaba en una posición bastante rara. Cualquier persona tendría, en ese instante, un terrible dolor de cabeza, con toda la sangre que había, pero Orihime estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la colocaran en incómodas posturas. Aún así, le dolía la cabeza, aunque aquello tal vez se debiera a los pensamientos que cruzaban por ella, gritando y aporreando sus paredes, tratando de liberarse. Aquélla era una de esas veces en las que podría haberse cogido una buena rabieta, pero no lo hizo. Estaba demasiado sorprendida, demasiado confusa. Así que se quedó ahí; con las piernas sobre la tapa del piano y el resto en el suelo, mirando al techo, con su peso aplastándole los pulmones, que llevaban sin funcionar bien desde la última hora.

Una hora. Había transcurrido toda una hora y Orihime seguía demasiado sorprendida como para hablar, como para moverse. ¿De verdad había ocurrido? ¿O era cosa de su retorcida imaginación, que le había hecho pensar y sentir cosas demasiado difíciles de aceptar, de asimilar? Su corazón vibró, su estómago se encogió. Aquellas sensaciones eran nuevas, propias de las novelas eróticas que leía en el instituto, así que frunció el ceño, pensando en que nunca antes las había experimentado.

Y la verdad es que debería haberlo hecho. Había estado con hombres- más de los que cualquiera podría tener- de cada clase, edad y condición. A veces, le gustaba lo que hacía para poder buscar al que "valiera", al que la convirtiera en un lujurioso y excitado animal, como las chicas de esos libros. Pensaba que, algún día, vería a las estrellas brillando delante de ella, sintiendo ese nudo en la garganta y perdiendo el control sobre sí misma hasta llegar al borde del precipicio, lo que habría mejorado las cosas. Había deseado, aunque sólo durante uno o dos años, encontrar a un hombre que hiciera que el sexo valiera la pena.

¿Cómo era su hombre perfecto? Bueno, alto, de brazos fuertes, piel bronceada, pelo ni muy largo ni muy corto (perfecto para pasar las manos por él) y con los músculos de su espalda bien marcados. Oh, Dios, sí. Los músculos marcados, sí. Y los ojos azules también. Le gustaban los ojos azules.

Entonces… ¿cuándo y cómo demonios Ulquiorra se había convertido en _eso_?

… _Pocas horas antes…_

Nada más llegar a Las Noches, Gin recibió a Ulquiorra y a Orihime amablemente, desde su escritorio, con la sonrisa permanente en su rostro.

- ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje?- preguntó, logrando que Ulquiorra contestara con un "agotador" y Orihime con un "muy frío"- ¡Me alegro!- repuso, como si no los hubiera escuchado- He guardado aquí todo el correo, pero no tenía espacio para lo demás, así que tuve que dejarlo en tu apartamento.

- ¿Lo demás?- Ulquiorra frunció el ceño, mientras Gin le tendía algunos sobres.

- Ya verás lo que es.

Orihime echó un vistazo al montón de sobres y se dio cuenta de que casi todos ellos eran cartas, de los residentes de Las Noches, la mayoría. Ulquiorra las introdujo en su equipaje, asegurándose de que nada las aplastase, le dio las gracias a Gin y continuaron su camino. Orihime casi había olvidado lo enfadada que estaba con él, pero lo recordó justo a tiempo para darle al recepcionista de pelo gris una mirada de te-estoy-vigilando, antes de seguir a Ulquiorra.

- ¿Estará Grimmjow en el apartamento?- le preguntó Ulquiorra, al entrar en el ascensor- Normalmente, se queda en el sofá cuando Nel lo echa de casa.

Orihime dejó escapar un suspiro de mucha, _mucha_ irritación.

- No- contestó y esbozó una sonrisa, al borde de los labios- Nel ya le ha perdonado- el mensaje había llegado poco antes de subir al avión y Orihime se había molestado tanto al leerlo, que apagó bruscamente el móvil y decidió echarse una siesta, para calmarse.

- ¿Cómo lo habrá conseguido _esta_ vez?

- Le ha prometido casarse con ella.

- ¿_Otra vez_?- Ulquiorra pestañeó tranquilamente, pero se sobresaltó cuando Orihime le pisó el pie con violencia, gritando de frustración- No estropees, señorita Inoue.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con _otra vez_? ¿Es que ese cabrón ya se lo ha dicho antes?- gritó, haciendo que Ulquiorra se limitase a mirarle, como si estuviera sorprendido de no haber llegado a esa conclusión por sí misma. Entonces, la joven estuvo los treinta segundos siguientes gritándole al ascensor todos los insultos que se le pasaron por la cabeza, a pesar de que Ulquiorra intentase detenerla e incluso llegase a amenazarla con lavarle la boca con jabón si no lo hacía. Cuando las puertas se abrieron en el cuarto piso, la pelirroja estaba sin aliento y él, enfadado. Ambos caminaron en silencio por el pasillo, hasta que Ulquiorra sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta de su casa. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, ambos se preguntaron si no se habrían equivocado de casa. Lo demás a lo que se refería Gin eran cestas de regalos y ramos de flores, suficientes para cubrir todo el salón y comedor. El olor les llenó rápidamente las fosas nasales. Orihime se acercó y lo examinó todo- ¡Ahh!- se giró a él, con una sonrisa- Los vecinos deben de haberse enterado de lo de tu padre y te envían sus condolencias.

- ¿En serio? Qué amables- dijo Ulquiorra, a pesar de no encontrarse muy bien- ¿Puedes abrir la ventana, por favor?

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Las flores…- movió una mano y se tapó la nariz con la palma- El olor de las flores me da dolor de cabeza y, a juzgar por lo intenso que es, seguro que llevan aquí mucho tiempo.

Orihime rodeó la mesa y abrió la ventana de inmediato, dejando que el fresco aire entrara.

- ¡Oh!- gritó, señalando a la distancia- Ulquiorra, ¿por qué no me dijiste que el estadio de la Universidad se ve desde aquí? ¡Podría ver los partidos con unos prismáticos! Sigue siendo la temporada de fútbol, ¿no?

- Sí. Creo que juegan mañana por la tarde, aunque, según lo que dicen en ESPN, no lo han hecho demasiado bien esta temporada. Bueno, la verdad es que no sorprende; nunca llegan demasiado lejos- Ulquiorra se encogió de hombros- Encima su quaterback principal se ha lesionado para los próximos tres partidos y uno de ellos es contra sus principales rivales. Vamos, que están jodidos.

Orihime lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Y cómo… sabes eso?

Se señaló a sí mismo.

- Hombre.

- Es cierto. Casi lo había olvidado.

Durante las horas siguientes, la pareja estuvo deshaciendo las maletas, limpiando- la porquería acumulada logró que Ulquiorra se sintiera nervioso y mareado- y abriendo las postales y regalos. Todas pertenecían a los inquilinos del edificio, menos una de Rangiku y Momo, a quienes tendría que haber avisado; de lo contrario, era posible que su jefa tuviera otro dramático encuentro con Gin, aunque él parecía demasiado cuidadoso como para que aquello ocurriera. Por desgracia, el olor de las flores era tan fuerte que impregnó todas las cosas del apartamento: muebles, cortinas, alfombras y, después de dos horas estornudando, Ulquiorra consiguió la migraña del siglo.

- Señorita Inoue… Creo que voy a morir- gruñó, desplomándose en el sofá, pareciendo la miseria hecha persona. Entonces, la miró con los ojos a medio cerrar- Vas a prepararme la cena, ¿no?

- ¡Por supuesto!- exclamó Orihime, mostrándole la propaganda de un restaurante chino- Cena _a domicilio_.

- N-No… quie-quie-ro…- estornudó él con violencia- No quiero comida china…

- Me has pedido que me encargue de la cena, así que esto es lo que hay- Orihime lo miró- ¿Sabes? Creo que lo mejor sería que fueras a dar un paseo; con todas las flores y la porquería que hay aquí, sólo conseguirás empeorar- añadió, tratando de parecer más molesta que preocupada. Lo último que quería era que descubriese que estaba preocupada por él, cosa cierta, pero no hacía falta que él lo supiera- De camino, podrías comprar algo de pan y leche; han caducado mientras estábamos de viaje.

- Ah… No es mala idea…- Ulquiorra se incorporó con cuidado, con la mano en la cabeza- Aunque me vendrían bien uno o dos calmantes…

Orihime suspiró, apartó la vista y se dirigió a la cocina, abriendo el armario de los medicamentos. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí la cafetera? Entonces, recordó que lo habían cambiado todo de sitio, antes de salir de viaje. Los botes de pastillas estaban perfectamente alineados al lado de las tazas de café y la pelirroja los examinó, antes de coger el tylenol.

Entonces, la joven decidió ser mala. Nada más coger las pastillas y de llenar la taza de Batman con agua, se los ofreció a Ulquiorra, sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

- Dijiste que no te gustaban los números raros, ¿no?

- Sí- murmuró él, con los ojos entrecerrados, sujetando la taza como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

- Entonces, ¿por qué hay siete tazas de café?- la pregunta era bastante inocente, pero los ojos del chico se abrieron de par en par.

- ¿Qué?

- Hay siete tazas de café en el armario de la cocina- lo que era cierto; ya las había contado muchas veces, pero Ulquiorra la miraba como si hubiese pasado de ser un dragón a ser una hidra y le hubiese crecido otra cabeza.

- No- dijo, frunciendo el ceño- hay seis.

- Ahora hay seis porque tú tienes la de Batman, pero antes había siete. Siempre han sido siete.

- Son seis. Cada vez que las cambio, pongo seis nuevas…

- Pero siempre dejas la taza de Batman, así que son siete en total- le interrumpió. Él la miró por un instante, antes de tragarse las pastillas con la ayuda del agua y de ponerse en pie, camino a la cocina. Orihime se acomodó en el sofá, esperando con paciencia hasta que él terminara de contarlas, hasta que…- ¿Lo ves? Hay siete tazas- le aclaró, mirándose las uñas. Silencio- ¿Ulquiorra?

- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? No puedo tirar alguna y dejar una de las pinzas que las sujetan vacía… Eso sería tan inaceptable como tener siete tazas. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta en todo este tiempo? ¿Es que no las cuento cuando las coloco…?- el sonido de las tazas al cambiarse de sitio llamó la atención de Orihime, que negó con la cabeza. Este chico…- Señorita Inoue, ¿cómo lo arreglo…?- una pausa- ¿Debería tirar alguna?

- ¿Qué? ¡No!- la joven se incorporó y se acercó a la cocina, antes de que Ulquiorra pudiera empeorar las cosas. Ulquiorra tenía una taza en cada mano, mirándolas como si le hubiesen dicho que su madre fuera de otro planeta- Supongo que… deberías comprar un tendero de sólo seis pinzas.

- ¿Los fabrican así?- la miró, con una expresión esperanzada.

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?- Orihime empezó a colocar las tazas- ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¡Ve a comprar la leche y el pan! Pediré la cena cuando llegues.

- ¿Para que no se me enfríe la mía?

- No, para que la pagues.

Ulquiorra se habría molestado en exasperarse si no le hubiese dolido tanto la cabeza.

- Bien- le ofreció las dos tazas que sujetaba con las manos, antes de coger las llaves de la mesa- Volveré en… lo que tarde cualquier persona que se encuentre tan mal como yo, en comprar…- la miró desde el comedor, mostrándole la mayor lástima posible, aunque, con una cara como la que tenía, aquello resultaba patético. Orihime pestañeó despacio, sin afectarse lo más mínimo.

- Ten cuidado con los coches- le recomendó, despidiéndose con la mano. Él suspiró y se acercó a la puerta.

- Aprovecharé para comprar pienso para dragón- el zapato de Orihime le rozó la cabeza- ¡Deberías controlar tu genio!

Ella resopló y se cruzó de brazos. ¿Qué iba a hacer mientras esperaba a que volviera? Tan sólo un segundo después, la idea se le cruzó por la cabeza, con su consecuente sonrisa y, casi al instante, estaba corriendo por el pasillo del apartamento, hasta la habitación de Ulquiorra, arrojándose en su cama.

- ¡Ah!- suspiró de alegría, acurrucándose y moviéndose de un lado a otro, hasta estar totalmente cómoda en aquella maravilla de colchón. Entonces, se movió de un lado a otro sin parar, deshaciendo toda la cama, hasta que optó por esconderse bajo las sábanas, como si fuera un niño pequeño jugando en la cama de sus padres; casi al momento, las sacó de debajo de la almohada y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con ellas, antes de salir en busca de aire- Jejeje- rió, girándose cada vez más y sabiendo que estaría metida en un buen lío si Ulquiorra apareciese de repente y la pillase con las manos en la masa. Tendría que arreglarlo todo antes de que regresara.

Pero estaba muy bien ahí debajo. Todo lo que necesitaba era una lámpara y un diario en el que escribir, para tener la infancia que nunca había vivido. Su sonrisa desapareció y hundió la nariz en las sábanas. _Qué bien huelen… pero se ha quedado el olor de las flores_. Se incorporó. _Tal vez debería lavárselas. Si se despierta con dolor de cabeza, seguro que no deja de quejarse_. Sus piernas se deslizaron de la cama y cogió las sábanas con ambas manos, llevándolas hasta la pequeña despensa que había al lado de la cocina y donde estaba la lavadora. Bueno, al parecer, Orihime tendría que ser honesta y confesarle a Ulquiorra lo que había pasado con su cama, si quería explicarle lo que había ocurrido con sus sábanas.

Una vez terminado aquello, la pelirroja cogió todos los ramos de flores, escogió las que tenían mejor aspecto y las colocó encima de un jarrón, que dejó en la mesa que se encontraba al lado del sofá. Ulquiorra pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el comedor, en el piano o en su cuarto, así que la joven podría disfrutar de las flores, sin molestarle demasiado a él. Entonces, sonrió al ver su nuevo ramo, antes de tirar las flores marchitas.

Al finalizar aquello, había pasado toda una hora. Orihime se quedó mirando el apartamento durante un instante, pensativa, hasta fijarse en el piano, que parecía abandonado bajo la cálida luz del sol. Entrecerró los ojos. Aquel estúpido objeto estaba tan mimado como Ulquiorra, a pesar de toda la atención que éste le había prestado, pero estaba un poco sucio y él nunca se daría cuenta, así que la pelirroja cogió un trapo de un armario y comenzó a limpiar suavemente la tapa. Cuando más lo limpiaba, más curiosidad sentía en su interior. Nada más dejar el trapo a un lado, se sentó en el banco y, después de lanzar una mirada paranoica a la puerta, abrió la tapa de las teclas. Ulquiorra nunca había dicho que le estuviera prohibido tocarlo. Con cuidado, la chica puso el dedo sobre una tecla blanca, cuyo suave sonido retumbó en la silenciosa habitación.

Observando de nuevo el increíble estampado de blancos y negros, Orihime se maravilló de la facilidad que tenía Ulquiorra para despertar emociones tan fuertes, simplemente tocando una secuencia de teclas. Resultaba increíble que se hubiese echado a llorar con sólo sentir los fuertes sonidos. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? De todas las combinaciones posibles de notas y acordes, ¿cómo podía escoger siempre los más adecuados para conseguir su propósito, cuando a ella le resultaba prácticamente imposible recordar qué sonido le correspondía a cada tecla?

La puerta se abrió y Orihime levantó la vista para ver a Ulquiorra, que la miraba, con una bolsa de plástico en la mano, pestañeando de la sorpresa, mientras ella se sonrojaba. Joder. La había descubierto.

- ¡Bienvenido!

Ulquiorra entró y cerró la puerta tras él.

- ¿Vas a tocarme algo?- preguntó, de buen humor, mientras dejaba lo que había comprado en la cocina.

Entonces, fue ella quien se sorprendió. ¿No estaba enfadado?

- ¡Oh! No, _no_. Claro que no… No podía… Es imposible- rió, levantando las manos- Sólo tuve… clases durante un mes o así. Apenas puedo recordar nada.

- Venga, seguro que lo harás bien. Toca algo.

La joven tuvo que girarse hacia él, viendo cómo dejaba la leche en el frigorífico.

- Te digo que no sé tocar nada; en serio.

- Hmm- Ulquiorra tiró la bolsa de plástico y se limpió las manos en los pantalones, mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja y se sentaba en el banco, a su izquierda- No es tan difícil- comentó, cogiéndole las manos y colocándolas sobre las teclas- Además, tus manos no son muy pequeñas; es más difícil llegar a las teclas cuando se tienen los dedos cortos- explicó, animándole a que tocara. Orihime apretó la tecla, pero no produjo ningún sonido- Un poco más fuerte- lo intentó de nuevo y, esa vez, el sonido invadió toda la habitación- Ahora, más corto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es el principio de la canción y tiene que ser un staccato.

- ¿Y eso significa…?

- Que tiene que ser más corto, como una pausa en medio de la frase o el punto sobre la "i"- Ulquiorra apretó otra tecla- Así.

- Ah… Ya veo- Orihime se sonrojó, avergonzada. Tenía la mala suerte de tener que verlo como un amigo, por un lado, y como el genio del piano que era, por otro. Tal vez supiera eso del staccato incluso antes de empezar a tocar. Nada más colocar sus manos de nuevo, la pelirroja volvió a tocar.

- Casi- Ulquiorra no podía negar que se estaba divirtiendo con eso, sobre todo con la decepción de la chica, aunque sabía que pronto perdería la paciencia- Haz como si las teclas estuvieran muy calientes.

Orihime lo intentó de nuevo, soltando la tecla más rápidamente.

- ¿Así?

- Muy bien- Ulquiorra se acercó y colocó sus manos sobre las de la joven- Ahora, vas a tocar algo para mí- dijo, lanzándole una sonrisita- ¿Preparada?

Orihime bajó la vista hacia las manos. ¿Cómo podía decir que las suyas no eran tan pequeñas? Comparadas con las suyas eran enanas, aunque esos dedos tan largos seguramente le hubiesen permitido tocar con tanta gracia. Sin saber porqué, sus manos empezaron a sentir calor y humedad. Su mente había trabajado muy bien fingiendo que las teclas estuvieran calientes, porque, en ese momento, era como si _estuvieran_ en llamas… y su estómago empezó a sentir ese cosquilleo que tan poco le gustaba.

- Sí- contestó ella, con un tono de voz bastante extraño.

Ulquiorra agarró fuertemente las manos mientras empezó a tocar, dejando que los dedos de la joven tocaran las teclas, aunque fuera él quien manejara los pedales.

- Vaya, señorita Inoue. No sabía que tuvieras tanto talento.

- ¿Qué canción es ésta?- preguntó ella, incapaz de levantar la vista de las manos.

- _Túnel del viento_. Bueno, es una variación, mejor dicho, para tocarla a dúo a piano y violín. Sarah y yo la tocamos… Hmm… El verano anterior a mi primer año de instituto, creo. En una de esas fiestas de las discográficas de Seattle- explicó, mientras la melodía cambiaba y el paso aminoraba- Pero no la toqué igual de bien que tú.

Orihime soltó una risotada.

- Oh, por favor- entonces, deseó llevar ella el ritmo, pero tendrían que pasar años hasta estar a la altura del chico y, para entonces, seguramente Ulquiorra ya habría aprendido a tocar el piano con los pies, en caso de tener artritis en las manos. La imagen de aquello logró que la joven se sonriera y él se dio cuenta.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada- sonrió, dejando inconscientemente que su cabeza se apoyara sobre su hombro. Joder, otra vez ese maravilloso olor… Ulquiorra no le había preguntado nada de la lavadora, aunque aún no había llegado a su habitación. O tal vez la lavadora hubiese dejado de hacer ruido al entrar él por la puerta. ¿No estaba sonando hace rato? La chica no lo recordaba… Sus pensamientos estaban muy borrosos y sentía que podría llegar a dormirse, si se reclinaba sobre el piano. Entonces, levantó la cabeza, tratando de centrarse, pero sus manos estaban muy acaloradas y su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza. Tal vez… Tal vez no fuera el colchón lo que hacía que su cama fuera tan cómoda. Oh, no estaba bien pensar así. No podía tener esa clase de pensamientos… No era seguro… Un momento; seguro, ¿para quién?

Orihime miró a Ulquiorra nada más terminar la canción, deseando averiguar qué demonios le ocurría a su cabeza. Estaba muy confusa. Los latidos de su corazón y el nudo de su estómago estaban haciendo que se sintiera incómoda. Él la miró con curiosidad, mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban con la luz del sol que atravesaba la ventana. Aunque fuera por ese rayo de sol, Orihime no pudo evitar pensar que era muy mono… atractivo, incluso, aunque nada perfecto. Sí, era cierto, había estado con chicos _mucho_ más guapos que él… y, aún así, ni sus besos, ni su tacto, ni sus palabras vacías habían logrado hacerle sentir más que un vacío en su interior. A veces, mientras le decían palabras de cariño- y vulgares- ella se preguntaba si tendría o no corazón o si se lo habrían arrebatado hacía años, dejándole un enorme hueco en su lugar. Pero no… ahí estaba. Lo sentía y estaba viviendo emociones muy extrañas, que no le daban ni placer ni miedo. Incluso podría haber jurado que, para entonces, estaba mucho más cerca de Ulquiorra que antes y eso que ya lo estaban bastante.

Todo era tan… distinto y, aún así, familiar. Ya había oído acerca de eso antes. Deseó coger el teléfono y llamar rápidamente a Rangiku para conseguir una confirmación… pero sus manos seguían bajo las de Ulquiorra y la calidez que sentía era tan acogedora que no deseaba moverlas. Vale, él también _estaba_ más cerca; no se lo había imaginado. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿No había hecho esto antes? Bueno, eso dependía de lo que hicieran, pero ella estaba convencida de que ya había vivido eso antes. Ya no podía verlo; sin saber porqué, sus ojos se habían cerrado…

Pero ahí estaba él. No se había ido a ningún sitio. De hecho, si se acercaba más, estaba convencida de que acabaría besándolo.

Ah… Así que eso era lo que ocurría. Todos esos pensamientos y emociones… eran producto de algún tipo de sinfonía conducida por él, mientras que ella era la obediente orquesta. Tal vez debería haber hecho caso a su cerebro, a pesar de estar en las nubes, pero lo único que podía sentir eran los dedos de Ulquiorra sobre los suyos, su corazón latiendo frenéticamente, su estómago retorciéndose del nerviosismo y los labios del joven sobre los suyos, logrando que esa sinfonía de sensaciones se convirtiera en una dramática fermata, cuya nota mantuviera el violín de manera simple y tensa. Entonces, una de sus manos desapareció, dejando que las suyas se enfriaran y temblaran, pero reapareció al instante, haciendo que sus dedos se deslizaran por la mejilla de la joven, haciendo que contuviera el aire. La pobre violinista estaba a punto de desmayarse, si aquello no terminaba pronto…

Entonces, recordó que él era un genio, un experto. Sabía cuánto tiempo debía de quedarse así. Ulquiorra alejó la mano, colocándola detrás de la oreja, mientras su pulgar le acariciaba la mejilla sonrosada y volvía a besarla de nuevo, al tiempo que toda la orquesta retumbaba por haber llegado al clímax. Sin embargo, esa vez Orihime dejó que su cuerpo respondiera. Le devolvió el beso, pero sintió que toda la experiencia que había ganado durante años, desaparecía por completo. Estaba patosa, tímida y… no era ella misma. Tampoco debería haberse sentido así; su cuerpo se estaba volviendo loco a pesar de que no estaban haciendo nada… bueno, "nada" en sentido estricto.

Ulquiorra se echó atrás un instante, sorprendido al descubrir que intentaba atraerlo hacia ella. ¿Cómo demonios podía resistirse, cuando su propio corazón latía tan desesperadamente? Su intuición se había desarrollado tanto que incluso la sentía sobrehumana. La había besado y había pensado en cómo deseaba atraerla hacia él, sin dejarle ningún tipo de escapatoria. La convencería de que no había nada más para ella lejos de aquel apartamento, lejos de él. Los conseguiría todo con su egoísmo…

Un momento.

Se suponía que no tenía que estar haciendo eso. No; se había convencido a sí mismo de no hacerlo. De vuelta a casa, su conciencia no había dejado de repetirle la idea, como una molesta canción que sonase en la radio a todas horas. Eso no podía estar ocurriendo y, ¿por qué? Porque se suponía que no significaba nada. Porque la estaba engañando. Porque, algún tiempo atrás, había pensado en hacer algo así para ver qué clase de composición se imaginaba.

Ulquiorra no se lo merecía.

El chico pestañeó y, con ese simple gesto, el hechizo se rompió. Pero, entonces, regresó a la realidad… que no pudo haber sido peor. Las prisas de su mente por enmendar aquello consiguieron que la mano que, hacía un instante, acariciaba con tanta amabilidad la mejilla de Orihime, estuviera ahora tapándole toda la cara, apartándola de él. Ella no dijo nada y, joder, _no_ tendría que haberla apartado así, pero lo hizo. Ulquiorra retiró rápidamente el brazo y se levantó, tan repentinamente que el movimiento hizo que Orihime perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera del banco, dando un gruñido.

Tengo que salir de aquí. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, agradeciéndole a todos los dioses que sus llaves siguieran ahí se marchó hacia la puerta, como alma que lleva el diablo… Además, conociendo a Orihime tendría cerca de diez segundos hasta que _ella misma_ se convirtiera en el diablo.

Sin embargo, la chica no se movió. Escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, pero no pudo reaccionar. Estaba en shock. El cosquilleo de su estómago aún no había desaparecido, a pesar de estar tumbada en el suelo, con las piernas apoyadas en el banco del piano. No se movió ni cuando su cerebro trató de comprender lo que había ocurrido. Le llevó casi una hora, pero, por fin, pudo agrupar todos los sentimientos que había tenido y darles nombre: _lujuria_.

Porque, si había algo que había aprendido durante toda su vida como prostituta, era que el amor no existía.

**Continuará**

_Hola a todos! Bueno, vaya capítulo, no! No queríamos romance? Pues aquí lo tenemos! Aunque no sé yo cómo avanzará la historia a partir de ahora, pero ha estado muy emocionante! Estaba con el corazón en un puño mientras traducía la última parte; sinceramente, no me esperaba que fuesen a besarse YA. Pero el desenlace no ha sido el esperado, desde luego. Está claro que ninguno de los dos está preparado para lo que están sintiendo, pero me intriga particularmente esa culpabilidad que siente Ulquiorra por "haberla engañado". En la historia original, Princess Kitty1 recalca esta idea, así que será mejor que la sigamos teniendo en mente! Por cierto, esta vez no he traducido el nombre del cap porque el título es igual a la famosa canción y, como pensé que estaba puesto por eso, lo he dejado igual. En fin, a ver qué pasa en el próximo episodio. Un beso!_

_**Yagami Vongola**__: hola! Espero que este cap te haya gustado más que el anterior, que ha estado muy emocionante. Ya me dirás qué tal. Un beso!_

_**Princess Kitty1**__: hi! Yeah, now I know why you expected this chapter so much… OMG! I haven't got any clue about what¡s happening now but I'm starting to think something about Ulquiorra's secret… I want to know more! See you in chapter 19! Bye!_

_**Sakura Rose Cifer**__: hola! Jajaja, bueno, teniendo en cuenta cómo estaba Orihime, yo creo que en parte se merecía ese puñetazo. Al menos, ha servido para que Ulquiorra reaccionase y estoy bastante segura de que, en parte, la canción que tocó en la misa fue para ella, como para darle parte de la razón. En este capítulo no hemos disfrutado de Paco, pero tampoco ha hecho falta! Pobre Ulquiorra; estoy deseando saber cómo va a comportarse de ahora en adelante y cuál será ese secreto que esconde… Espero que el cap te haya gustado. Un beso!_

_**Yuuri no Mai**__: hola! Sí, Ulquiorra tocó! Aunque creo que el hecho de que siga tocando se debe más a Orihime que a otra cosa; al fin y al cabo, gracias a ella ha conseguido sacar esos demonios que llevaba dentro. Al final Natalia no ha sido la "mala" que todos esperábamos, aunque seguro que ya aparecerán más obstáculos. Espero que el cap te haya gustado. Un beso!_

_**ladysephiroth**__: hola! Sí, por fin! La autora ha señalado que ya empieza la segunda parte del fic, así que ahora pasaremos a otras cosas… y vaya cosas! Ha empezado bien esta segunda parte! A mí me ha parecido que la relación entre los perros y Ulquiorra le iba muy bien, no sé porqué. Creo que le pega llevarse bien con los animales. El discurso también me gustó; fue muy comedido y en su línea. Y en cuanto al GinRan… creo que tendremos que esperar un poco más! Peor tranquila, porque creo que el cap de Halloween es el más largo con diferencia! Un beso!_

_**yuuki1801**__: hola! Jajaja, veo que ha gustado la imagen de Byakuya medio desnudo… Bueno, la verdad es que el chico está bastante bien, no se puede negar! Pero creo que la futura boda tardará un poco más en llegar; mira cómo se han puesto las cosas por un simple beso! Muchas gracias por los ánimos y por seguir el fic. Un beso!_

_**Emo Romantica 03**__: hola! Bueno, creo que, en el fondo, Hime deseaba abrazarlo, pero después se acordó de lo desagradable que podía llegar a ser y decidió "darle una lección". Bueno, creo que los personajes han debido oírte y ya se han dado cuenta de lo que sienten… Bueno, más o menos, porque creo que no saben ni lo que quieren o lo saben pero tienen demasiado miedo de que se les vaya de las manos. Además, Ulquiorra tiene ese secreto escondido y que aún no quiere desvelar… En cuanto a tus preguntas, te respondo sí a todas! He estado ojeando los capítulos y sí que se solucionan todas las dudas, pero poco a poco. Además, ahora tenemos otro problema más, que es cómo se comportarán Ulquiorra y Orihime! Un beso!_

_**Joshevisia-Chan**__: hola! Gracias por tu comentario! Yo también prefiero los universos alternos más que las historias que siguen la original; después de todo, las historias más "canon" siguen a la original y muchas veces no quedan bien. Bueno, por fin ha habido algo! Aunque ahora viene lo difícil: que lo afronten y no les veo demasiado capaces de conseguirlo. Pero bueno, ya veremos! Sí, la historia está terminada y tiene 30 capítulos (creo). Un beso!_

_**Kuchiki Kibe**__: hola! Bueno, yo ahora también estoy muy ocupada con la Universidad, qué estrés! Hola! Sí, a mí también me gusta ese toque de niño prodigio y abandonado que tiene Ulquiorra en este fic. Creo que, en general, están muy bien encajados los papeles que les han dado a Orihime y Ulquiorra, les pegan muchísimo. Y por fin se han acercado… y muchísimo! Demasiado, quizá! No sé si podrán contenerse mucho más, pero Ulquiorra parece tener de nuevo un conflicto interno! Bueno, a ver qué ocurre. Un beso!_


	19. Asuntos peligrosos

_El fic original pertenece a __**Princess Kitty1**__._

**Asuntos peligrosos**

Ulquiorra no volvió al apartamento hasta que Orihime se acostó y, al levantarse la chica por la mañana, él ya se había marchado. Observó la habitación vacía y suspiró, lamentándose; tanto esfuerzo pensando en la conversación que tendrían, acerca de lo que sucedería a partir del Incidente, para nada. Seguramente, no ayudó mucho que se durmiese pensando en ello y, como consecuencia, su aún confundido cerebro tuvo extraños sueños al respecto. Lo menos que podía haber hecho él sería comportarse como un hombre y hablar las cosas. Pero no.

La chica tenía por delante una larguísima jornada de trabajo- había decidido hacer horas extra ayudando en el servicio de cenas, dado el ajetreo que habría por el partido de fútbol- acompañada de un conflicto son resolver que zumbaba por su cabeza, cual mosca. Oh, ¿pero qué demonios iba a decirle? _Lo siento. Fue un descuido. De veras, no volverá a ocurrir. Ha sido una semana muy dura y, con todo lo del viaje… Bueno, será mejor que lo olvidemos y hagamos como si nada, ¿vale? Por cierto, sólo por curiosidad, ¿has tenido sexo antes y, de ser ése el caso, cuáles fueron las reacciones de las chicas con las que estuviste?_

Sí, exacto, así las cosas irían de _maravilla_.

Orihime suspiró mientras se ponía el uniforme del Haineko y sacaba la etiqueta con su nombre de un bolsillo del delantal. Entonces, se vio en el espejo del baño y suspiró. Una mata de pelo fogoso estaba recogida en perfecto moño, alisado hasta quemarse; un par de ojos grises con marcadas ojeras, tapadas con corrector y sombra de ojos para evitar que llamaran la atención; unos labios carnosos untados de brillo de labios rosa. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de encontrar algún defecto que aún no hubiera visto. Sus labios maquillados soltaron un suspiro. Ulquiorra la había visto sin todo eso muchísimas veces; la había visto sudando, con el maquillaje corrido, totalmente despeinada. Había visto cómo su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas, de mocos, de frustración, angustia, rabia, molestia…

Entonces, ¿por qué demonios él había acortado la distancia que había entre él y su rostro imperfecto? ¿En qué demonios había pensado para acercar esos preciosos dedos llenos de talento a su rostro, con tanta suavidad, como si fuera a romperla por apretar demasiado? Nadie la había tratado así antes. Le habían prometido ser amables, pero nunca lo eran. ¡Argh! Pensar en ello lograba que su cuerpo vibrara de nuevo. Inconscientemente, la pelirroja alzó la mano y se acarició la mejilla. No hubo nada de especial en ello, a pesar de estar tan firme.

Pero, era precisamente eso, ¿no? La duda con la que la había acariciado había marcado la diferencia. Se rió para sí. Ulquiorra no tenía nada de especial… sólo… sabía ser amable. La idea le dio confianza; durante todo un minuto, la joven se había llegado a plantear tener que llevárselo a la cama para convencerse de que no era su "media naranja"…

…

El Día de San Valentín debería de haber sido en otoño. Al menos, eso había pensado siempre Orihime. En el colegio e instituto, el semestre que comenzaba en otoño estaba repleto de nuevos romances, porque, al volver de las vacaciones, la gente se daba cuenta, bien de que los nuevos estudiantes eran muy atractivos, bien de que sus feos amigos o vecinos habían sufrido transformaciones radicales. Recordó cuando Kurosaki llegó a la pubertad; Tatsuki y Rukia por poco perdieron su amistad, por él. Qué idiotas. A ella no le había impresionado nada, por motivos evidentes.

Había empezado a pensar en eso por el humor de Momo. La joven de dulce rostro no dejaba de sonreír, hablaba por lo bajo y estaba en su mundo. Tal vez Orihime no hubiera experimentado nunca el amor, pero conocía sus síntomas.

- Y… ¿cómo se encuentra tu novio?- se atrevió a preguntar, bromeando.

Momo apartó la mirada, sin saber qué decir y sonrojándose, como si la pregunta le hubiese pillado desprevenida.

- ¡Oh, muy bien!- su sonrisa se agrandó- Ayer por la noche me llevó al cine y hacía mucho tiempo que no salía con él, así que estaba muy nerviosa y contenta, al mismo tiempo. Joder, es tan guapo… y muy caballeroso- por poco se derritió- Dijo que hoy vendría por aquí, después del partido. Es un licenciado.

Un recordó asoló la cabeza de Orihime.

- Un licenciado… Un momento. Conozco esa palabra. Eso significa que se graduó en la Universidad, ¿no?- Momo asintió y Orihime la miró- Momo… ¿cuántos años tiene?

En ese instante, Rangiku hizo su aparición, vestida con un extraño uniforme de los colores del equipo de la Universidad. Pasó detrás de la barra y cogió un menú que utilizó para abanicarse.

- ¡Cuánta gente hay! Gracias a Dios que he conseguido ayuda extra. Orihime, muchas gracias por haberme salvado la vida- dijo, con una sonrisa- Hacedme saber si el trabajo es demasiado para vosotras; en ese caso, podré llamar a alguien para que os sustituya durante unas horas.

- ¡Gracias, señorita Matsumoto!- sonrió Momo.

Orihime suspiró. Al parecer, la respuesta llegaría más tarde de lo previsto. Mientras tanto, tenía otro dilema en la cabeza, pues no sabía si contarles a ellas dos El Incidente que había ocurrido. Por un lado, ambas serían capaces de ayudarle con toda la confusión que tenía en mente, pero, por otro lado, eso mismo le preocupaba. Quería que le dijesen que deseaba acostarse con él y que un polvo de una noche le aclararía todas las dudas, pero lo que _seguramente_ le dijesen fuese que le gustaba Ulquiorra. Y a Orihime no le gustaba Ulquiorra. Todavía quería vengarse de él por llamarla "Su Apoyo" delante de todos los periodistas. Además, al despertarse de la siestas, en el viaje de vuelta, la pelirroja se había dado cuenta de que su chicle estaba estratégicamente pegado a una servilleta, haciéndole parecer un conejo.

Su sangre pedía a gritos venganza, no amor.

Rangiku alzó la vista cuando la puerta se abrió. Sonrió y golpeó a Orihime en el brazo, señalando hacia delante. La pelirroja esperaba encontrarse con algún cliente, pero, en su lugar, lo hizo con el objeto de su incertidumbre, vestido con un jersey negro de cuello alto y una bufanda verde, que lo hacían parecer más pequeño de lo que era. Al verla, Ulquiorra pestañeó con calma.

- Hola.

Sus ojos decidieron de pronto que era demasiado ofensivo mirarlo, pues se negaron a mirarlo de frente.

- Hola.

Silencio incómodo. Rangiku, ignorando la tensión que había entre ambos, saludó a Ulquiorra.

- ¿Qué tal? Lo siento, aún no nos hemos presentado en condiciones- le tendió la mano- Me llamo Rangiku Matsumoto y prometo que jamás volveré a quedarme en tu apartamento borracha.

La pelirroja dirigió su mirada a Ulquiorra, mientras le devolvía el saludo.

- Encantada de conocerte… oficialmente, señorita Matsumoto. Entiendo que esa noche no te encontraras muy bien- dijo, de manera agradable y nada "Ulquiorresca". Orihime frunció el ceño- Siento mucho interrumpiros, pero, si no es un problema, me gustaría hablar con la señorita Inoue un momento.

- ¿Estás echándola de casa? Haya hecho lo que haya hecho, seguro que no ha sido a propósito- Rangiku le pellizcó la oreja a Orihime- ¿Qué has hecho?

- ¡No he hecho nada!- gritó Orihime, hasta que las dos se dieron cuenta de que Ulquiorra estaba esperando, así que Rangiku se marchó.

- Diez minutos. ¿Serán suficientes?

- Por supuesto. Muchas gracias.

Ulquiorra se despidió cordialmente y dejó que Orihime saliera delante de él. La chica escuchó a Momo y Rangiku cuchicheando nada más pensar que ya no las escuchaba, pero ya se encargaría después de aclarar cualquier malentendido. Por el momento, la joven se conformaba con saber caminar. Por muchas veces que se hubiese imaginado esa conversación, preparándose delante del espejo, al final se había dado cuenta de que era como hacer puenting: no había nada que pudiera prepararle mentalmente para la caída. Por suerte, la chica encontró un lugar tranquilo detrás del restaurante. Aunque no lo hubiera dicho, parecía seguro que Ulquiorra sólo había ido allí para hablar; no parecía del tipo de chico al que le gustara la comida grasienta. Entraron en la cabina de fotos que había y, aunque ella se negara a mirarlo, él seguía clavándole la misma mirada penetrante de siempre. Orihme suspiró.

- Mira…

- Lo siento- la cortó, sin ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro- Fue un desliz. Las pastillas y el olor de las flores me marearon y no pensaba con claridad… Sólo fue un lapsus y no volverá a ocurrir- la miró con curiosidad- ¿Podemos olvidarnos del tema?

Vaya, genial. Eso era exactamente lo que quería que le dijera… Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan… molesta? ¿Ofendida? Joder; fue _él_ quien la besó a _ella_ y, ¿ahora decía que había sido un error? De pronto, sintió el deseo de correr hacia el servicio y mirarse en el espejo; siempre le había prestado tanta importancia a su físico que le parecía extraño que hubiese alguien que _no_ la desease. ¿Había perdido su potencial físico? ¿Estaba mintiendo? ¿O había dicho la verdad y se lamentaba de lo ocurrido, porque le gustaban los hombres?

Sí- contestó ella, volviendo a la realidad como si acabase de bajar de una montaña rusa- Sí, será mejor que nos olvidemos del tema.

- Bien- Ulquiorra apoyó la cabeza en la pared, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio- Eso mejora mucho las cosas.

- Jaja. Sí- repuso ella, sonando bastante extraña.

Ulquiorra se había comportado de maneras muy extrañas y ésa era una de ellas. La chica estaba confundida, quizá un poco irritada, pero él prefirió guardárselo antes de que se le fuera de las manos, antes de tener un motivo por el que se enfadase aún más y antes de que tuviera un motivo para odiarse a sí mismo; después de todo, él _era_ el chico más amable que conocía y sería una tragedia perder aquel narcisismo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ignorar la parte de su cerebro que gritaba por herirle los sentimientos a la pelirroja. No era asunto suyo. Él no estaba ahí para reconfortarla.

Aún así, podría comprarle algún dulce o algo así… No, joder. Frunció el ceño. Orihime aclaró su garganta y se dispuso a salir de allí.

- Bueno, si eso es todo lo que querías decirme…

- Muy bien. Además, yo tengo una clase dentro de poco- le contestó, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos- ¿Nos vemos luego?

- Esta noche. Trabajaré hasta tarde hoy, así que no te preocupes por la cena; comeré allí- le explicó Orihime, mientras caminaban hacia la entrada. Momo y Rangiku los miraban con atención y, cuando Inoue les pilló haciéndolo, fingieron estar ocupadas en otra cosa- Diviértete con tus alumnos- de despidió. Ulquiorra asintió, antes de abrir la puerta de la cafetería y salir a la acera. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Rangiku se acercó a Orihime.

- A juzgar por la cara que tienes, diría que te ha pedido salir.

- ¡Imposible!- gritó Momo, mientras sus ojos brillaban de la emoción- ¿En serio?

Entonces, ambas se dieron cuenta de que Orihime no estaba sonriendo. De hecho, parecía bastante decaída; ¿de verdad se habían imaginado eso, a pesar de que la realidad fuese tan distinta?

- No, no lo ha hecho- dijo simplemente, mientras sentía la urgencia de ordenar todos los menús y cajas de lápices y, tal vez, también contar los botes de pimienta que había en cada una de las mesas. ¿Por qué estaba tan decepcionada? ¿Porque había sido rechazada o porque había sido _él_ quien la había rechazado? No, claro que no. No estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres se negasen, así que se sentía un poco acomplejada, eso era todo. Dios, ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que no tenía sexo con alguien? Siempre se había contentado con abarcar todas las miradas de deseo de los transeúntes… pero ahora eso no le parecía suficiente. Sabía que estaba muy bien, así que, ¿cómo había conseguido Ulquiorra hacer que se sintiera tan jodidamente fea?

- Bueno, casi mejor así, ¿no?- Rangiku se dio cuenta de que Orihime estaba cada vez más deprimida, así que trató de animarla- Si hubieseis empezado a salir juntos y hubieseis roto, la convivencia sería terrible.

Momo pestañeó.

- ¡Es cierto! Sois compañeros de piso, ¿verdad?

- Sí- sonrió Orihime, aunque forzándola- Compañeros de piso.

No le importaba dejar las cosas tal y como estaban; él no parecía del tipo a quien le gustara tener "amigas con derecho a roce"… y ella no se sentía atraído por él. No, claro que no. Lo del día anterior fue un desliz. Ella lo sabía, él lo sabía y, de preguntarle su opinión a cualquiera, también lo sabría. Fue un ataque de pánico: todo el estrés acumulado de la semana anterior les había llevado al límite y tuvo que expresarse de algún modo, así que acabó haciéndolo bajo la forma de un beso.

Muy bien. Sonrió, satisfecha por haber encontrado una respuesta para El Incidente y por haber calmado la inseguridad que sentía. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad; incluso saldría bien. No había nada de lo que preocuparse.

Rangiku regresó a su despacho, para hacer los planes de la semana siguiente, dejando a Momo y Orihime en la barra. En la hora siguiente, el equipo de fútbol comenzó a llegar poco a poco, a medida que el partido terminaba. Tenían tanto trabajo que Orihime ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el Doctor Aizen se había sentado cerca de la ventana, hasta que pasó con el pedido de otra mesa.

- ¡Oh!- pestañeó de la sorpresa- ¡Hola, Doctor Aizen! Deme un segundo- dejó rápidamente los platos y volvió con él- ¿Qué le ha traído por aquí?

- Jaja. Eso es algo que normalmente diría a mis pacientes- llevaba las lentillas puestas y se había peinado el pelo hacia atrás. Orihime pensó que era un hombre _muy_ atractivo, mientras lo comparaba mentalmente con Ulquiorra. Exacto. El pobre no aguantaría ni un asalto.

- Está muy guapo. ¿Ha quedado con su novia?- preguntó Orihime, sonriéndole.

Aizen se echó a reír.

- Me has pillado. Vendrá dentro de poco- su mirada se centró en la carta- ¿Qué me recomiendas, Señorita Inoue? Es la primera vez que vengo aquí.

- Bueno, ya ha pasado la hora de comer y no exactamente l ahora de la cena, así que depende de lo que le apetezca. Personalmente, elegiría el filete de pollo frito o el sándwich de pavo y bacon- contestó la pelirroja, señalando cada plato en la carta. Al levantar la vista, la chica habría jurado que le estaba mirando el pecho, pero rápidamente abandonó esa idea y trató de hablar rápidamente- ¿Puedo traerle algo, mientras lo decide?

- No te molestes. Momo me va a traer un café- dijo, mirando detrás de ella- Por cierto; ahí viene.

Al instante, Momo llegó a la mesa, con la cafetera en la mano y las mejillas sonrosadas.

- ¡Orihime!- sonrió ampliamente, bajando la voz justo después- Veo que ya has conocido a mi novio.

- Ah, sí, Aizen y yo vivimos en el mismo… _¿qué?_- gritó, logrando que Momo se sobresaltara y, por poco, arrojara el café, que Aizen la mirara y que casi todo el restaurante se girara hacia ella- ¡Oh! ¡Vaya!- alternó la vista entre los dos- ¡Vaya! ¡Vale, _no_ me lo esperaba! Pero, ¿sabéis qué? ¡Me alegro por los dos!- su voz seguía dos tonos por encima de lo normal- Voy… ¡Voy a atender al hombre de la barra!- rió nerviosamente y se marchó, alejándose de la pareja tan rápido como pudo. ¿Qué _cojones_? ¿Momo estaba saliendo con el Doctor Aizen? ¡Pero si él tendría, por lo menos, cuarenta años! ¿En qué demonios estaba _pensando_? ¿Es que él no sabía que ella estaba en el instituto? ¿Y no le _molestaba_? Oh, Dios, ¿acaso era un _pederasta_? ¡Por eso siempre se sentía rara cuando él estaba cerca! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué asco! ¿Se estarían _acostando_ juntos?

Orihime se mareó. Estaba a punto de vomitar. Necesitaba despertarse para despertar de aquel extraño sueño y obligar a Ulquiorra a prepararle tortitas para el desayuno, antes de volver a hablar del Incidente; era como si ese extraño sueño que tenía hubiese anulado la conversación anterior, lo que le aliviaba bastante.

¿Dónde estaba Rangiku? Quería hablar con ella, pero, un momento, no. Había clientes esperando para ser atendidos. Atiéndelos primero, muérete de miedo después. ¡Había trabajo que hacer! No importaba que Momo estuviera ligando con Aizen, al otro lado del bar. Oh, Dios, ese día tenía que _terminar_ cuanto antes.

Pero el destino estaba siendo especialmente cruel con ella, ese día. Una manada de clientes entró al poco rato, manteniéndola muy ocupada, mientras los demás camareros se volvían locos. A veces, Orihime se detenía a ayudarlos, hasta que la puerta volvía a abrirse y la joven tenía que buscar nuevas mesas para los clientes. En un momento dado, el restaurante se llenó y Orihime tuvo que decir a los clientes que llegaban que "habría sitio en veinte minutos", antes de volver a socorrer a los camareros.

Rangiku estuvo todo aquel tiempo desaparecida. Normalmente, el ruido siempre la sacaba de su oficina, para comprobar que sus clientes estuviesen felices y saciados de su maravillosa comida, aunque también era posible que se hubiese quedado echando una cabezada. No salió de su despacho desde que el restaurante comenzó a llenarse, hasta que se vació y Orihime pudo, al fin, sentarse y descansar un poco. ¿Otra jornada de siete horas seguidas? Gracias, pero no. Por suerte, no haría más viajes sorpresa por el país, así que podría recuperar su horario normal de trabajo. Sus piernas le dolían mucho, suplicándole que volviera a casa y se acostara… o se diera un baño caliente.

Le llevó una hora al Doctor Aizen para marcharse y, poco después, uno de los amigos de Momo- un chico de pelo blanco puntiagudo, al que presentaron a Orihime como Toshiro Hitsugaya; chico nuevo en el instituto y amigo de Momo desde hacía mucho tiempo- llegó al restaurante, llamando la atención de la chica. ¡Joder! Orihime quiso sentarse y razonar con ella: ¿te das cuenta del hecho de que podrías hacer que el Doctor Aizen _fuera a la cárcel_- aunque, de haberse acostado con ella, se lo merecería- si alguien descubriera que salís juntos? Podría perder su licencia de psicólogo y su reputación quedaría por los suelos, sólo por haber tonteado con una ingenua adolescente. ¡Joder, joder, joder! Si no estuviera trabajando, seguramente le pediría una cerveza a sus compañeros de trabajo.

Totalmente ida, la joven no vio al amigo de Momo, llamándola. No había nadie esperando para coger mesa, así que acabó saliendo de la barra y acercándose a él.

- ¿Qué hay, Hitsugaya?- el chico era bajito, pero sólo tenía quince años. Seguramente, aún tuviese que crecer mucho más. Era muy guapo y, en cuanto creciera lo que le faltaba, seguramente consiguiese volver locas a todas las mujeres, cuando quisiera.

Toshiro la miró, con notable frustración.

- La tarta de melocotón que tenéis…- dijo, tan bajo que Orihime tuvo que acercarse a él, para escucharlo mejor- Es la favorita de Momo, ¿verdad?

Orihime pensó por un instante. Sí, había oído a Momo diciéndolo, alguna vez.

- Lo es. ¿Quieres un poco?

Toshiro habló aún más bajo.

- Claro- entonces, se sobresaltó y abrió bien los ojos- ¡Pero no me la traigas a mí! La pagaré, pero… pero dásela…- se sonrojó- dásela a Momo… ¡pero cuando me haya ido! Y no le digas que es de mi parte, ¿de acuerdo?- gritó.

Orihime lo miró fijamente, dándose cuenta de la situación. ¿Le gustaría Momo? ¡Qué adorable! Le gustaría haberlo abrazado, pero había algo en él que le decía que no era, precisamente, de ese tipo de chico.

- Claro- contestó ella, sonriendo y anotando el pedido en su libreta. ¿Por qué no podía Momo salir con alguien _como él_? Era dos años menor que ella y más bajito, pero, ¡joder, al menos se preocupaba por ella! ¡Y no era tan mayor como para poder ser su padre!

Oh, no estaba siendo justa… Tal vez la relación que mantenían Momo y Aizen fuera de las que resisten, a pesar de la distancia- vale; había más distancia entre ellos que en el puto Cañón del Colorado.- que los separaba. Necesitaba calmarse y encontrar dónde demonios estaba Rangiku.

Nada más marcharse Toshiro y de haberle lanzado una mirada al hacerlo, Orihime cortó un trozo de la tarta y se la ofreció a Momo.

- Para ti, de un admirador anónimo- dijo, sin mucho énfasis, pues aún estaba distraída. Momo se quedó mirando el pastel, como si fuese un regalo divino.

- Anónimo, ¿eh?- la joven sonrió, antes de cortar un trozo con la cucharilla y llevárselo a la boca. Orihime apartó la vista; joder, seguro que pensaba que era cosa de Aizen y no de esa maravilla de amigo que tenía. Agh. Por eso detestaba meterse en los asuntos de los demás, pero Nel y Szayel ya habían ejercido esa influencia sobre ella, con éxito.

Con Momo en la barra, la pelirroja salió en busca de Rangiku. Tal vez se hubiese marchado mientras estaban trabajando, pero siempre les daba instrucciones, así que no era probable. Tenía que estar en su oficina. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Orihime caminó por el estrecho pasillo, dejando atrás la cocina y los servicios. La puerta del despacho estaba cerrada, así que llamó repetidas veces.

- Rangiku, ¿estás ahí?- agarró el pomo y abrió la puerta, muy despacio. La sala estaba a oscuras- ¿Rangiku…?- un resoplido llamó su atención y Orihime se adentró más en la habitación. No parecía haber nadie, pero no se lo había imaginado. Sus ojos se clavaron inmediatamente en la mesa- Rangiku- se movió, descubriendo que la punta de sus zapatos sobresalía- Jefa, si estás jugando al escondite…- Orihime se acercó más a ella y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par- ¿R-Rangiku…?

La mujer estaba sentada en el suelo, con el pecho apoyado sobre sus rodillas, sosteniendo una fotografía firmemente entre sus dedos. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, la cara roja y cubierta de lágrimas, que había conseguido que su maquillaje se corriese; sus labios temblaban, aunque, en comparación con lo que sufría el resto del cuerpo, aquello no parecía nada.

- Oh, Dios, Rangiku, ¿qué ha ocurrido?- susurró Orihime, arrodillándose y acercándose a la consternada mujer. Sus mechones color rubio rojizo estaban totalmente despeinados y algunos le cubrían la cara. Orihime echó un vistazo breve a la fotografía; en ella salía una pequeña Rangiku, sonriendo como si le hubiera tocado la lotería y abrazada a un chico de pelo plateado y sonrisa de zorro, que Orihime conocía bastante bien.

- ¿Se ha ido…?- susurró Rangiku, mostrando cierto miedo en la voz.

- ¿Quién?- Orihime apartó la vista de la foto y se centró en la joven.

- E-El hombre… el hombre con el que… con el que estabais hablando M-Momo y tú…- dijo, mientras nuevas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y apretaba con mucha más fuerza la fotografía- ¿Se ha ido?

Orihime se acercó todavía más y le apartó el pelo de la cara.

- ¿Te refieres al Doctor Aizen?

- ¡Sí!- gritó Rangiku, con un hilo de voz, sollozando más intensamente y escondiéndose aún más en la esquina de la pared- Sí…- sus hombros temblaron mientras volvió a llorar de nuevo, apoyando su frente en las rodillas. Orihime sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

- ¿Qué ocurre, jefa?- miró hacia la puerta, esperando que nadie entrase- Se ha ido, sí, pero, ¿cuál es el problema?

A Rangiku le costó muchísimo soltar aquellas palabras, sobre todo después de tener que empezar mil veces la frase, dados sus continuos sollozos y, aún así, se deshizo en lágrimas después de decirlo. Sin embargo, después de que Orihime fuera al baño a por papel higiénico, para usarlo de pañuelo y cerró la puerta tras de sí al regresar, Rangiku fue capaz de pronunciar las palabras que Orihime deseó no haber escuchado nunca, jamás, de alguien a quien quería.

- H-Hace veinte años… ese hombre… m-me violó…

**Continuará**

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de nuevo, con un cap recién acabado. Qué os ha parecido? Vaya, parece que las cosas se están poniendo todavía más trágicas de lo que parecían. Creo que muchas acertasteis con la relación Momo-Aizen, así que espero que el secreto de Rangiku os haya sorprendido! Supongo que ahora Orihime tendrá muchísimas más dudas en la cabeza, sobre todo en lo que respecta a Gin. Y, para colmo, ni ella ni Ulquiorra saben qué hacer después del "incidente" (por mucho que digan que van a hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido, no me lo creo). Desde luego, qué poco tacto tiene Ulquiorra con las mujeres… Bueno, seguro que se traga sus palabras más tarde o más temprano, porque no le veo capaz de aguantarse las ganas de volver a besarla! Nos vemos en el cap. 20. Un beso!_

_**Emo Romantica 03**__: Hola! Veo que te sorprendió el beso, pero ya era hora! Veremos ahora cómo lo hacen para "fingir que no ha pasado nada". Bueno, no sé si lo habré descrito muy bien, pero yo entendí que Ulquiorra estaba enseñándole a tocar el piano, pero en el momento de besarse ya habían parado. En cuanto a Orihime, creo que esto le sobrepasa tanto como a Ulquiorra; es lo que dices, creo que nunca ha conocido a alguien que no la quiera por el sexo y todo esto es nuevo para ella (sobre todo el hecho de que la metiera un empujón y saliera corriendo). Además, ahora que siente que le ha llamado "fea", creo que lo ve todo mucho más negro! Ahora sólo queda ver cómo avanza la relación o no-relación o lo que sea que tienen estos dos, junto con los nuevos problemas que aparecen… Qué caos! Un beso!_

_**Joshevisia-Chan**__: hola! Sí, se besaron! Por fin! Bueno, creo que la reacción de Ulquiorra tiene que ver con ese "secreto" que tiene guardado y que aún no ha desvelado y que le reconcome la conciencia por dentro. Pero bueno, casi mejor así, que haya más emoción en la pareja! Ahora habrá que esperar a ver qué pasa con el Gin-Ran, que está bastante interesante. Un beso!_

_**Princess Kitty1**__: hi! Whoa, now there are more decrets discovered! Oh, poor Ran, she must have suffered a lot… and, did Gin help her or he run away? Well, I hope we'll know it soon! I'm not pretty sure about Ulquiorra's secret and I think neither your spanish fans so I'm asking myself what can it be! Well, for now I'll be satisfied by knowing what will happen at the Haloweens party! See you!_

_**Hinamori-Hitsugaya**__: Bueno, parece que este cap ha hecho honor a tu nombre! Por fin ha aparecido Toshiro! Esperemos que Momo deje a Aizen y se vaya pronto con Hitsu, que es mucho mejor. En cuanto a Ulquiorra, a mí también me parece BASTANTE idiota, pero hay un motivo oculto que le impide ser sincero con sí mismo, así que ya iremos descubriendo qué pasa con él. Un beso!_

_**Sakura Rose Cifer**__: hola! Pues sí, es buena idea eso de buscar un profesor de piano que sea como Ulquiorra… aunque no sé yo si seríamos capaces de soportar tanta locura! Un beso y gracias por comentar!_

_**yuuki1801**__: hola! Me alegra mucho que te hayas emocionado tanto con el beso! Yo no me puse a gritar ni nada parecido, pero te aseguro que tenía el corazón a mil por hora! Bueno, ya sabes lo complicado que es Ulquiorra y lo que le gusta complicarse la vida… Espero que este cap también te haya gustado mucho (aunque tengamos que esperar un poco más para el segundo beso). Un beso!_

_**Yuuri no Mai**__: hola! La verdad es que lo de empezar por el final quedó bastante bien, es cierto. Bueno, ahora nos quedarán bastantes capítulos por delante para ver cómo resuelven la "tensión sexual", porque, por mucho que hayan dicho que van a hacer como si nada, yo no me lo creo! Bueno, ya tienes tu dosis de IchiMatsu! (no muy explícita, pero casi). Ya se ha sabido algo más de la vida de Matsumoto y estoy deseando que cuenta algo más de su pasado con Gin y con Aizen (que, por cierto, queda claro que es el malo malísimo!). Pues el fic tiene 30 caps, así que aún queda bastante! Un beso!_


	20. Atrapar a un depredador

_La historia original pertenece a __**Princess Kitty1**_

**Atrapar a un depredador**

El aire de la noche era frío. Entumeció sus mejillas, secó sus labios, le robó el aliento y acabó formando unas inmensas nubes, enfriando sus desnudas piernas por los pantalones cortos que llevaba. Sus zapatillas estaban clavadas en el suelo y tenía la vista clavada en el bloque de apartamentos que había justo delante, como si fuera la atalaya de la noche, el edificio más grande de todos los que había alrededor. Las compras de Halloween descansaban delante de ella.

En aquel instante, Orihime Inoue era como un huracán, preparado para abrir de golpe aquellas puertas y arrasar con todo lo que tuviera por delante. Pero no; estaba conteniendo esa rabia y dejando que se centrara en una sola persona. Por suerte para Ulquiorra, no era su sangre la que correría aquella noche… Aunque, si se lo encontrara, es posible que recibiera parte de su enfado. Lo suficiente para mandarlo al hospital. La joven caminó con decisión, empujando a familias, parejas, niños y adolescentes, que no necesitaban ser testigos de lo que iba a pasar en Las Noches. ¿Cómo perpetraría el asesinato? ¿Lo estrangularía, golpearía con algo o le daría una patada en los testículos lo suficientemente fuerte como para conseguir que su cerebro explotara y le saliera por la nariz? Tenía muchísimas opciones, pero, oh, no quería ir a la cárcel; ahí estaba el dilema.

Intentaría no matar a nadie esa noche, decidió. Últimamente tenía muchísimo auto control, así que tal vez pudiera evitar salir en la prensa, justo entre un escrutinio electoral y algún desastre natural. Al menos, lo esperaba. Sus pies le llevaron hasta la entrada del edificio y su objetivo estaba a la vista. Podía verlo detrás del mostrador, jugando al solitario en su ordenador, sonriendo. ¿Acaso no sentía la incipiente rabia formándose en el marco de la puerta, cuyas manos temblorosas abrió? ¿No esperaba ningún castigo divino por sus acciones? Porque, de no hacerlo, sería más estúpido de lo que ella pensaba. Orihime estaba a punto de borrarle esa sonrisa de su puta cara.

- _Gin_- gruñó, mientras su expresión se volvía tan amenazadora que habría conseguido incluso hacer que un león saliera corriendo- _Voy a matarte_.

Demasiada piedad.

… _Una hora antes…_

Orihime consiguió que, finalmente, Rangiku consiguiera salir de debajo de la mesa, después de haberle asegurado que Aizen se había marchado. Era terrible ver a una mujer, tan fuerte como ella, temblando como un niño pequeño, pero sabía lo que se sentía; si su padre volviera a la vida y apareciera delante de ella, seguramente se escondería debajo de una mesa y esperaría a que llegara el día del fin del mundo. Y lo que empeoró todo mucho más, fue que Rangiku dejó escapar la foto en ningún momento; la sujetaba tan cerca de su corazón que parecía que fuese a fusionarse con él. Le llevó mucho tiempo, pero, al final, Orihime consiguió verla.

- Ése es Gin- explicó la mujer, señalando al chico de pelo plateado que sonreía y cuyas orejas eran demasiado grandes para su cabeza- Nos hicieron esta foto cuando teníamos nueve años… Dios, esta foto tiene el mismo tiempo que tú, Hime…- Rangiku no sonrió al decir eso y, al instante, devolvió la foto a su pecho- Desde preescolar, siempre hemos sido los mejores amigos. Jugábamos todos los días… bromeábamos entre nosotros y nos inventábamos juegos con nuestra propias reglas… Durante la siesta, uníamos nuestros colchones y me acercaba tanto a él, que la profesora siempre acababa separándonos- una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla- Fuimos al mismo colegio y compartimos casi todas las clases… Incluso prometimos ir a la misma Universidad, pero eso no ocurrió…- su barbilla se tensó- No… No ocurrió…

Orihime se sentó en la mesa, después de apartar las carpetas y folios que la ocupaban, apilándolos a un lado, dejando la silla a Rangiku. La preciosa rubia tenía las piernas dobladas y la cara cubierta de maquillaje corrido. Parecía tan distante, tan absolutamente devastada, que el corazón de Orihime se encogió.

- ¿Es el chico con el que soñaste?

Rangiku asintió y sonrió sin humor.

- Durante años, me he imaginado qué diría si volviera a verle de nuevo… qué le preguntaría. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que casi me las he contestado yo sola, pero… preferiría oírselas decir a él. Al menos, así pondría fin a todo esto.

Orihime recordó cómo Rangiku se había abalanzado sobre Gin aquella noche de principios de mes, abrazándolo como si fuera su faro en un tormentoso oleaje. Ésa no fue la imagen de alguien que quisiera poner fin a algo; era la imagen de una mujer que estaba ciegamente enamorada de un chico que ya no existía, un chico que se había convertido en un hombre cruel de sonrisa indiferente. Pero no podía pensar en eso, en aquel momento. No podía perder los estribos y que Rangiku descubriera que Gin vivía unos edificios más allá, calle abajo y que, si se sentara en el café Las Noches, cada tarde, con unos prismáticos, podría verlo, sano y salvo, fuera de sus sueños. No hasta que él le explicara por qué le había pedido que guardara el secreto. Entonces, trató de cambiar de tema…

- ¿Y el Doctor Aizen?- preguntó Orihime, con calma, aunque pareciera haberlo gritado, a juzgar por la manera en la que el cuerpo de Rangiku tembló. La mujer apretó aún más fuertemente la foto, tensó los labios y negó con la cabeza- Rangiku, no pasa nada…- Orihime se deslizó de la mesa y pasó los brazos por los hombros de su jefa- Está bien…- suspiró suavemente- Sé cómo te sientes. Créeme, _lo sé_.

Y, como Rangiku, no la creyó, Orihime tuvo que contarle la triste historia de su pasado. Empezando por su padre, le narró sus años de violación, los años con Sora, la espiral y alcoholismo y depresión, entre entonces y ahora, prostitución incluida. Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, al narrarlo todo de principio a fin, pudo tener una nueva apreciación de Ulquiorra… aunque su rechazo le hubiera herido el orgullo. Cuando terminó, Rangiku estaba llorando de nuevo y sus brazos le rodeaban el cuello a Orihime.

- Lo siento…- murmuró, apartándose y mirándola, con la cara llena de lágrimas- Comparado con lo tuyo, lo mío no ha sido nada.

Orihime negó con la cabeza.

- Claro que sí. Nada de esto es fácil, jefa. Yo elegí emborracharme y tú elegiste esconderte debajo de la mesa…

- … y emborracharme- concluyó Rangiku, con una débil sonrisa. Seguía temblando al volverse a sentar en la mesa y observar el diploma escolar que colgaba de la pared. Orihime sabía que se estaba preparando para contar lo siguiente- Tenía diez años- susurró, con la mirada distante- Otros veinte parece tiempo suficiente para recuperarse de aquello, pero… creo que no ha bastado- dobló las rodillas bajo su pecho, apretando la foto contra su palma- La familia Sousuke era amiga de la nuestra y él era su único hijo. Por aquel entonces, estudiaba en la Universidad para psicólogo. Todo el mundo estaba muy orgulloso de él y, cada vez que no estaba, les preguntaban cómo le iba. Emocionaba a todo el mundo, cuando volvía en vacaciones de verano y Navidad, pero aquello era pura fachada. Bueno, un día… fui al campo con mis padres y sus mejores amigos. Gin no pudo venir porque tenía cita con el dentista, pero ese hombre… se ofreció a hacerme compañía… Estaba muy interesado en mí y en lo que hacía- sonrió tristemente- D-Decía que quería ser psicólogo, pero nunca supe si lo decía en serio o no…- sus ojos de abrieron, temerosos- Me llevó a dar un paseo… acabamos en el bosque y, allí…- reposó la cabeza sobre las rodillas. Orihime esperó pacientemente a que se calmara de nuevo y le tendió un trozo del papel higiénico que había cogido antes. Rangiku lo aceptó, pero ni siquiera hizo el amago de limpiarse la cara- P-Pero lo peor no fue eso… sino que nadie me creyó… Se lo dije a mis padres y, ¿sabes lo que hicieron? ¡Me riñeron!- rió histéricamente- ¿Cómo podía decir algo así de un chico tan bueno? ¡Y era demasiado pequeña como para hablar de esas cosas! Seguramente, habría visto demasiado "Ley y Orden"… como era la serie que más nos gustaba a Gin y a mí…- apretó los labios- Me _castigaron_ por violarme. ¿Es que no había sido lo suficientemente castigada ya?

Orihime negó la cabeza, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- Es horrible… ¿Por qué harían…?- murmuró, aunque sin poder seguir, pues su ira iba en aumento, poseyéndola.

Rangiku sonrió de nuevo.

- Me lo callé durante casi un año, pero tuve que contárselo a Gin… Él ya sospechaba que algo no iba bien. Nunca me obligó a contarle nada, aunque sé que deseaba saber qué estaba pasando…- se secó las lágrimas con el papel- No le conté quién lo había hecho… Me daba mucho miedo pensar en él, tanto como para no poder pronunciar su nombre… pero Gin me creyó. Fue el único. Me dijo que fuera a la policía, pero pensé que, si ni siquiera mis padres me habían escuchado, ¿por qué lo haría la ley?- su expresión se oscureció- Dejé que ese cabrón se saliera con la suya…- miró al espacio y suspiró tristemente- Y, entonces, como si las cosas no fueran demasiado mal ya, después de contárselo a Gin y rechazar una y otra vez hablar con la policía… él empezó a distanciarse de mí…

La sangre de Orihime se heló. La imagen de sus amigos dándole la espalda apareció en su mente.

- Empezó despacio, pero, poco a poco, dejamos de hablarnos… Intenté por todos los medios seguir cerca de él… pero él fue alejándose cada vez más… Entonces, antes de darme cuenta, acabamos el instituto y Gin se separó de mí definitivamente…- Rangiku levantó la mano y sostuvo la foto delante de ella, bajo la luz- Y eso fue todo. Nada de virginidad, ni de mejor amigo… sólo el culo de una botella de cerveza y doce años de sueños precioso, aunque vanos…- sus ojos se cerraron- Me pregunto qué estará haciendo ahora. Sé que no debería… Debería odiarle por lo que hizo… pero no puedo. Haya hecho lo que haya hecho… sigue siendo _Gin_. Sigue siendo el chico con el que crecí y el chico con el que me imaginé, estúpida de mí, pasar el resto de mi vida…

…

Ese chico, ya un hombre, mantuvo una mirada desafiante hacia Orihime, deseado apartarla y huir. El instinto asesino de sus ojos había conseguido que el chico saltara de su silla y se alejara del ordenador. Ambos se enfrentaron visualmente, sin decirse nada hasta que el hombre mayor que estaba en el rellano, se subió al ascensor. Entonces, se posicionó delante de él, llegando tan pronto ante el ordenador que apenas se dio cuenta de hacerlo. Agarró a Gin por el cuello y lo llevó al cuarto trasero, donde estaban los buzones. Él decidió seguirla, incluso cuando lo empujó contra la pared.

- Lo _sabías_- gruñó, clavándole el dedo en el pecho- _Sabías_ que violaron a Rangiku. Lo sabías, _joder_.

Gin ni se inmutó.

- Sí, lo sabía.

Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron de par en par, mientras su furia anhelaba exteriorizarse. Deseaba abrirle la tripa y sacarle todos los órganos, hasta que no quedara nada dentro.

- Y… ¿Y no te importó?- su voz sonaba temblorosa- ¿Era tu mejor amiga y _no te importó_?

Entonces, él se mantuvo pensativo por un momento.

- Por supuesto que me importó- contestó vagamente- Me importó lo suficiente como para suplicarle que se lo dijese a alguien, para que hiciese algo, pero no quiso. Así que, ¿para qué quedarme cerca de ella, viéndola compadecerse de sí misma, sin querer recibir ayuda?- se encogió de hombres y aquella fría y despiadada sonrisa volvió a su rostro- Así que, decidí seguir adelante con mi vida. Genial, ¿eh?

El puño de Orihime voló como una bala hacia su estómago, haciendo que los ojos del hombre se abrieran de par en par y soltara un gemido de dolor, mientras se doblaba y caía sobre sus rodillas, delante de ella. ¿Estaba satisfecha? Oh, claro que no. La joven levantó el pie y se lo clavó en la cabeza, empujándolo hacia un lado. Estaba consciente, pero quizá ese último golpe le aturdiera un poco. Aún delante de él, la pelirroja empezó a tomar aire, para calmarse. Por ahora, bastaba con lo que le había hecho; incluso era posible que volviera a pegarlo, cada vez que lo viera.

- El único motivo por el que sigues con vida- gritó- es porque Rangiku necesita un amigo _de verdad_ y no pienso ir a la cárcel por un maldito hijo de puta como tú.

Sin embargo, al marcharse de allí, Orihime se dio cuenta de que Gin podía perfectamente llamar a la policía por lo que le había hecho. Joder. Entonces, tendría que contárselo a Ulquiorra. No obstante, ahora que se había ocupado de Gin, había otro asunto peligroso al que atender. Entonces, recordó la breve conversación que habían tenido ella y Rangiku, antes de que se disculpara educadamente, por tener que marcharse para "atender asuntos importantes".

_- ¿Está saliendo con Momo?- preguntó una horrorizada Rangiku, llevándose una mano a la boca._

_- Sí- Orihime la miró firmemente- ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?_

_Rangiku dejó escapar un gemido y se tapó la cara con las manos._

_- Tenemos que alejarla de él… Pero, ¿cómo? Está totalmente enamorada de él… y llevan juntos mucho tiempo…_

_Las dos se quedaron en silencio, considerando las distintas opciones. No podía ir a la policía, porque aún no había cometido ningún delito, que supieran; Momo había dicho que era virgen y ni parecía estar mintiendo, ni parecía estar asustada por él. Por desgracia, ambos mantenían una dulce y sincera relación._

_- Si sólo está con ella por el sexo, no tiene que sentir nada, en realidad… Lo que significa que tendría que ser muy fácil hacer que cortaran…- Orihime se dio cuenta de algo y dio una palmada con las manos- ¡Ya lo tengo!_

_- ¿Qué?- preguntó Rangiku, esperanzada, mientras Orihime sonreía._

_- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta mi pasado, creo que tengo bastante experiencia seduciendo a hombres de todo tipo…_

_- ¡Oh, Hime, no!- gritó Rangiku- ¡Eso podría ser peligrosos!_

_Orihime apartó la vista._

_- Por favor, he lidiado con hombres peores que el Doctor Aizen- se levantó de la mesa y se colocó la falda- De veras; lo único que necesito es inclinarme sobre él, enseñarle un poco de escote, pestañear mucho y flirtear un poco. Con eso, dejará a Momo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- A no ser que le gustaran las chicas más pequeñas, en cuyo caso tendría un problema. Aunque, pensándolo bien, _le_ había estado mirando el pecho…_

_Rangiku se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa._

_- Pero, si la deja sin darle explicaciones, Momo estará muy confundida… Creo que tenemos que enseñarle el tipo de hombre que es en realidad. Tenemos que hacerlo delante de todo el mundo._

_- Entonces, invítala a la fiesta de Halloween- propuso Orihime, nada más aparecérsele la idea en la cabeza- Allí me veré ligando con él y cortará la relación ella sola- aunque tú tendrás que explicarle la situación, para que no me odie- y eso facilitará mucho las cosas- entonces, le tendió la mano a Rangiku, para ayudarle a levantarse de la silla- ¿Qué dices, jefa?_

Rangiku aceptó el plan a regañadientes y Orihime tendría que, durante el resto del mes, sacar de nuevo su parte de prostituta y sus dotes para actuar. Después de todo, si quería que aquello funcionase, _todo el mundo_ tenía que pensar que le gustaba Aizen… Ulquiorra incluido. Eso, acompañado de decidir qué tipo de disfraz llevaría en Halloween, era suficiente para apartar a Gin de sus pensamientos. Cerró los ojos mientras el ascensor la llevaba a la cuarta planta, recordando lo triste que estaba Rangiku al hablar de él. S no fuera un imbécil… estaría bien arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

El olor de las palomitas llegó hasta ella antes incluso de entrar en el apartamento, pero, una vez dentro, invadió sus fosas nasales por completo. En el sofá, Nel estaba acurrucada junto a Grimmjow, diciéndole algo cariñoso en francés mientras veían la tele, haciendo que él gruñera como respuesta. Entonces, Ulquiorra emergió de la cocina con un enorme bol de palomitas.

- Ah, señorita Inoue, bienvenida- seguía con el jersey de cuello alto puesto, aunque no había ni rastro de la bufanda verde; tal vez estuviera en su colorido armario.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó, quitándose los zapatos- ¿Noche de pelis?

- ¡Oui!- gritó Nel, levantándose para recibirla- ¡He aprobado los exámenes trimestrales, así que lo estamos celebrando!- explicó, cogiéndola del brazo- Hueles a comida, Hime.

Orihime se apartó de ella.

- Oh, deja que me dé una ducha- la chica de desabrochó el delantal y se lo quitó, doblándolo- Por cierto, ¿qué asignaturas tienes?

Nel miró al techo, pensativa, mientras se llevaba el dedo a la barbilla.

- Oh, veamos… ¡Biología Molecular, Química Orgánica, Anatomía Humana, Técnicas de escritura y tercero de Lenguaje de Signos!- aclaró con alegría. Orihime la miró boquiabierta, pero la cerró al instante- ¡Estoy estudiando Genética!- añadió la francesa.

- Vaya… Qué bien…- a pesar de ser un genio, le faltaba sentido común para dejar al capullo de su novio. Orihime no podía creérselo- ¿Qué película estáis viendo…?

- Una copia pirata de _Origen_- Ulquiorra le ofreció palomitas- ¿Un aperitivo para antes de la ducha? Son caseras- Orihime cogió un puñado y sus miradas se encontraron durante dos tensos segundos, antes de agradecérselo, romper el contacto visual y pasar a su lado, en dirección al pasillo. Ella misma se aseguraría de que las cosas no fuesen incómodas entre ellos; además, pronto tendría que estar loca por Aizen… aunque tampoco es que le fuese a costar mucho, porque el hombre era increíblemente atractivo. Sin embargo, tendría que recordar que, bajo aquella conducta intachable, se escondía un enfermo pederasta violador… Sobre todo, uno que había traumatizado a una de sus mejores amigas de por vida y que, por lo visto, ahora iba detrás de su especie de hermana pequeña. Oh, iba a ser muy difícil contenerse para no tirarle por las escaleras, lo que le recordó…

- ¡Por cierto, Ulquiorra, si viene la policía, dile que me he marchado fuera del país!- gritó.

En el salón, el chico por poco soltó el bol de palomitas encima de la cabeza de Grimmjow. ¿Qué demonios había hecho _ahora_ esa mujer? Sin embargo, optó por suspirar y no preguntar, sentándose en el sofá, al otro lado de Nel, que le murmuraba cosas a Grimmjow, en la oreja izquierda. Quedaba un hueco para que Orihime se sentara, aunque estarían bastante apretados.

Ulqiorra se dijo a sí mismo que no pasaría nada. Ella estaba de mucho mejor humor, así que, o sus palabras no le habían afectado tanto como él creía- lo que le resultaba un poco insultante, aunque no tenía derecho a quejarse- o había encontrado una distracción. Y, a juzgar por su estado, no parecía una distracción demasiado sana.

La policía nunca apareció- Ulquiorra se habría molestado un poco, de haber ocurrido- y, en poco tiempo, Orihime salió de la ducha y se acomodó a su lado, en el sofá. Entonces, empezó a pensar que, tal vez, con la conversación que habían tenido, el tiro le hubiese salido por la culata. La chica llevaba la camisa blanca que le había pedido hacía tiempo y pijama largo de botones. Su pelo estaba húmedo y olía increíblemente bien, aunque no sabían muy bien de qué. ¿Qué era todo lo que había visto en el baño…? ¿Champú, tal vez, y gel? Hmm. Pensar en ello le distrajo bastante. Ulquiorra trató de mantenerse lo más lejos de ella y lo más cerca del bol de palomitas posible, pero, cuando Grimmjow y Nel se lo quitaron, no encontró nada que pudiera protegerlo de la tentadora esencia de productos femeninos que desprendía Orihime.

¿Cuál era esa página web, en la que la gente anotaba las razones por las que odiaban sus vidas? Tendría que echarle un vistazo, alguna vez.

Por su parte, Orihime estaba demasiado distraída como para prestarle atención a la película, pensando en las veces que veía al Doctor Aizen por el edificio; cuando iba a comprobar el correo, cuando iba a trabajar o cuando volvía a casa. Tendría que arrinconarlo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad… pero no podía estar a solas con él. Suspiró, robándole el bol a Grimmjow- que, a su vez, lo había mantenido apartado de Nel, quejándose de que la mantequilla haría que su pecho creciera incluso más- y se lo colocó sobre el regazo. Había muchas oportunidades de que su plan no saliera bien, pero sólo había una manera de saberlo.

A partir de mañana, pondría su plan en marcha.

Mientras tanto, la chica encontró la oportunidad perfecta de vengarse de Ulquiorra por el chicle, el beso robado y el rechazo; nada más alzar la mano sobre el bol, Orihime lo apartó de su alcance, de manera que la mano del chico acabó apoyándose en la entrepierna de la pelirroja. Naturalmente, Grimmjow y Nel se sorprendieron por verla apartando el bol, pero enseguida lo comprendieron. Hubo un silencio incómodo- y eso que Ulquiorra había decidido hacer que la situación fuera lo más normal posible- en el que nadie habló, ni se movió, pues todos estaban procesando, en su cabeza, lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Vaya, vaya- dijo Orihime- Nunca te imaginé como un pervertido, Ulquiorra.

- Joder- pestañeó Grimmjow, sin dejar de mirarlo- Tienes muchos huevos, tío.

Ulquiorra volvió en sí y apartó la mano nada más hacerlo, tan rápidamente que por poco se golpeó en la cara, aunque acabó cayéndose al suelo. Con la cara tan roja como los tomates del frigorífico, permaneció allí tirado, mientras Grimmjow soltaba una gran carcajada y una despreocupada Orihime posaba el bol en su regazo, de nuevo. Satisfecha, se llevó un puñado de palomitas a la boca y trató de no sonreír cuando Nel le preguntó si estaba bien, antes de gritar a Ulquiorra en francés. Sin embargo, deseó saber qué le dijo la chica, pues las risas de Grimmjow iban en aumento.

Finalmente, Ulquiorra pareció comprender algo y se puso en pie, quitándole a Orihime el bol de palomitas y arrojándolas a Grimmjow a la cara, antes de salir del salón. Tenía que lavarse las manos. Cuando todo el lío terminó, Orihime era la única en seguir viendo la película; a Grimmjow le sangraba la nariz, Nel estaba histérica y podía escucharse el sonido del grifo del lavabo, al final del pasillo, acompañado del sonido de las manos al frotarse.

Ah, la sensación de la victoria. Orihime se recostó, disfrutando del momento. Era la calma que precedía su tormenta personal. Estaba a punto de enfrentarse a un peligroso violador con un doctorado en psicología… ella misma.

¡No estaba para nada nerviosa; en absoluto!

**Continuará**

_Hola! Bueno, he tardado muy poquito en renovar… Pero es que la historia se está poniendo interesantísima por todas partes! Por un lado está Orihime, que tiene ha pensado en un suicidio para atraer a Aizen y vengarse; por otro lado está Gin, fingiendo que no le importa nada, aunque seguro que es justo al contrario; y por último está Ulquiorra, que todavía no se ha enterado de nada y no sé yo si Hime querrá que lo haga… Además, bastante tiene el pobre con el beso y, encima, haberle tocado la entrepierna… Bueno, quién sabe, igual así asuma de una vez por todas la realidad, aunque lo mismo se pone celoso al ver a Inoue con Aizen… Ais, qué ganas de traducir el cap siguiente! Un beso!_

_**Myri Weasley28**__: Jajaja! Bueno, no te preocupes, que seguro que se vengan bien. No sé qué tendrá pensado Orihime, pero seguro que es algo muy fuerte! Pobre Rangiku, espero que Gin haga pronto su aparición, porque, si no, puede darle algo. En cuanto a Ulquiorra, bueno… ¿cómo reaccionará al ver que Hime intenta ligarse a Aizen? Espero que se muera de celos: se lo merece, por hacerla sentir tan mal! Espero que este cap te haya gustado mucho, un beso!_

_**Emo Romantica 03**__: hola! Bueno, creo que Ulquiorra sencillamente es raro y ya está, no hay que darle más vueltas (a parte de un inmaduro y un niño pequeño, claro XD). Encima, apenas tiene tacto para tratar a las mujeres; ¿cómo se le ocurre decirle eso a Hime? Bueno, espero que ahora le entren los celos patológicos que seguro que tiene y se suba por las paredes por ver a Orihime ligando con Aizen! Ay, Aizen, está claro que es el malo, malo de la historia! Aunque ese lado de violador psicópata le pega bastante, la verdad. Esperemos que pague por lo que hizo y no estaría de más que Gin contribuyera a lograrlo. Un beso y gracias por leer!_

_**Sakura Rose Cifer**__: hola! Sí, desde luego creo que están todos locos. No hay ninguno que sea normal. Pero bueno, me da a mí que esas teorías van a durar bastante poco, porque en breve no podrán aguantarse (eso espero!). Aunque bueno, por lo pronto hay que esperar a ver qué hace Orihime con Aizen, que está decidida a actuar. Un beso!_

_**Red Crayon Princess**__: hola! Muchas gracias por los ánimos; me alegra que la historia te haya gustado! Pero no sé yo si habrá lemon, porque la autora no es muy dada a escribir esas escenas; pero tranquila, te garantizo que, aún así, es muy emocionante! Un beso!_

_**Yuuri no Mai**__: hola! Pues sí, pobre Ran. Nunca me la había imaginado así de mal, pero seguro que, en el manga, también ha llegado a sufrir así por Gin, aunque no lo haya demostrado. Y en cuanto a Orhime… Jajaja, estaba horrorizada con la relación! No me extraña, sobre todo después de saber lo que le ocurrió a Ran. Jajajaja, a mí también me horrorizó cuando salió de mariposa! Ya podía haber aprendido un poco de Ulquiorra… Uf, ya estamos en la recta final! Bueno, más o menos, que todavía queda bastante (lo más interesante, de hecho). Espero poder seguir actualizando a buen ritmo, que ahora viene lo mejor! Un beso!_

_**yuuki1801**__: hola! Bueno, la relación UlquiHime avanza muy poco a poco, pero habrá que tener paciencia. Por ahora espero terminar con esta historia y luego acabar alguna otra que tengo por ahí colgada y que debería acabar de una vez! (que ya es hora!). Un beso y gracias por comentar!_

_**Princess Kitty1**__: hi! Yeah, I think none or your spanish fans could have thaought about Aizen doing THAT to Rangiku! When I first read it I was rellay shocked me too. I think Gin is really disgusting in this chapter, but there is an explanation for this… isn't it? I want more things to happen between them! But maybe I should wait till the problema with Aizen is finished… Thank you for writting it! Kisses!_

_**Hinamori-Hitsugaya**__: hola! Pues sí, pobre Hitsugaya. Bueno, démosle una oportunidad a Momo, que seguro que al final se quita la venda de los ojos y se da cuenta de todo. En cuanto a Ulquiorra, bueno, está claro que no sabe tratar con las mujeres! Y seguro que también estaba muy nervioso y, en el fondo, no quería decir lo que dijo. Ya se arrepentirá cuando vea a Orihime tonteando con Aizen! Espero que el cap te haya gustado, un beso!_

_**Butterfly Comte**__: hola y bienvenida! Me alegra que ésta sea la primera historia de Bleach que leas y que te haya gustado tanto, de verdad! Espero que la sigas hasta el final, un beso!_


	21. El monstruo de ojos verdes

_La historia original pertenece a __**Princess Kitty1**_

**El monstruo de ojos verdes**

Había muchos momentos en la vida de Ulquiorra que habían paso tranquilamente, sin llamar la atención: su vida escolar, cumpleaños, tardes en casa, el orfanato, los años de bloqueo… Pero no podía contarlos porque, sencillamente, no eran lo suficientemente importantes como para recordar. Era como intentar recordar cada vez que se cortaba las uñas, algo que cuidaba bastante, preguntándose cuándo estaría la parte blanca a la largura adecuada para hacerlo. Pero, entonces- días, meses o incluso una década después- algo ocurrió y esos, en otro momento olvidados, recuerdos ganaron importancia. Y, cuando eso sucedió, esos momentos se volvieron nítidos y claros en su mente. El sol se volvió más brillante, las voces más ricas y los sabores más exquisitos- o repugnantes, dependiendo del recuerdo. Sabía que no eran sus uñas en lo que estaba interesado, sino en el recuerdo de la mañana en la que las cosas cambiaron.

Él cerró los ojos. Tendría que haber habido oscuridad bajo sus párpados, pero, en su lugar, vio el pasillo de la plantas baja y, si giraba la cabeza… podía verla a ella. La señorita Inoue estaba gritándolo por alguna razón, que tal vez tuviera que ver con la broma que le había gastado, devolviéndole lo que él denominó como la "Desagradable Ocurrencia de la Noche de las Pelis"- bueno, tal vez debiera buscar otro nombre mejor. Mientras lo hacía, olvidó porqué le estaba gritando la señorita Inoue… Ah, sí, la broma.

La Silla Desaparecida Número Seis no estaba en absoluto desaparecida. Sería mejor hablar de la Silla Desaparecida Número Dos, la que había aparecido en medio del pasillo, hecha pedazos. La lista de ella había cogido la caja de herramientas y la había destrozado. Por desgracia, la destrucción era, normalmente, más fácil que la creación y, después de haber perdido el manual de instrucciones para reconstruir las sillas hacía años- ¿quién iba a necesitar algo así?- Ulquiorra fue incapaz de devolver a la Silla Desaparecida Número Dos a su estado original. Hizo lo que pudo, de todos modos. Así que, recuperó los trozos- olvidando convenientemente los tornillos que los unían- y la dejó en el sitio de la silla de la señorita Inoue, también llamada Silla Desaparecida Número Cuatro, la que había conseguido poner encima del refrigerador. Después, Ulquiorra decidió hacerle tortitas para desayunar, como una ofrenda de paz por el Mal de la Noche de las Pelis- sí, eso sonaba mucho más poético. Le gustó ese nombre.

El olor de la comida sacó a la señorita Inoue del cuarto de baño como un oso pardo atraído por la miel de un árbol, un tiburón por la sangre esparcida, un buitre por unos huesos… o como cualquier otro animal violento y desagradable con el que pudiera compararla. Los ojos grises de la joven se abrieron y brillaron como la luz del sol matutino, mientras chillaba de emoción y caía, sin sospecharlo, en su trampa. Él había mantenido la compostura mientras la joven cogía el sirope de la nevera y lo había llevado a la mesa, exagerando lo maravilloso que era Ulquiorra- lo que había mejorado su ego- antes de sentarse en la silla rota, desplomándose en el suelo y mostrando una mueca de sorpresa.

Y Ulquiorra, como el cabrón que era, la miró sin inmutarse, informándola educadamente de que la Silla Desaparecida Número Dos seguía rota.

Por eso la chica estaba gritándole por el pasillo, mientras se dirigían a coger el correo. La idiota de ella creía que había recibido algo. ¿Es que acaso había olvidado que seguía pagando otro apartamento? Entonces, Ulquiorra se dio cuenta de la mirada de animadversión que le lanzó a Gin cuando, de pronto, el rostro de Orihime se iluminó incluso más que cuando había visto las tortitas.

Detalle Sospechoso Número Uno: algo había hecho a la señorita Inoue tan feliz como sus tortitas con canela esparcida… o, mejor dicho, _alguien_.

Teniendo en cuenta que eso no había ocurrido nunca, Ulquiorra meneó la cabeza justo para ver a Orihime alejándose por el pasillo, para hablar con el Doctor Aizen, que acababa de salir del ascensor. Y, por alguna razón, estuvo unos instantes tratando de recordar cuál era la llave del buzón, mientras trataba de enterarse de su conversación. Hmm. La cabeza de la chica estaba inclina a tal ángulo que reflejaba curiosidad y amabilidad; su peso descansaba en un costado de su cuerpo, haciendo que su cadera resaltara y sus brazos estaban cruzados inocentemente a su espalda, liberando la vista de su pecho de toda obstrucción.

Detalle Sospechoso Número Dos: la señorita Inoue estaba flirteando con un hombre que le doblaba la edad.

Pero Ulquiorra dudaba que ella se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que hacía. La señorita Inoue tenía la costumbre de hacer esas cosas sin darse cuenta, así que pensó que sería algo normal.

La chica regresó poco después, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa en los labios.

- El Doctor Aizen iba a trabajar- dijo, mirando por encima del hombro mientras lo veía saliendo del edificio- Está muy bien para tener la edad que tiene. Qué pena que no esté soltero…- entonces, se mordió el labio inferior y frunció el ceño, consternada.

Detalle Sospechoso Número Tres: … qué _cojones_.

Ulquiorra abrió los ojos. Estaba de vuelta en su habitación, en el presente. La señorita Inoue estaba trabajando, cotilleando sin duda con la rubia de voluptuoso pecho y la estudiante de instituto, mientras atendían a la clientela. Tal vez pudiera disfrutar de la tranquilidad y echarse una siesta. Cada vez le costaba más y más dormir de noche, con todos esos pensamientos dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquella mañana? Dos semanas, adivinó, después de coger el móvil y comprobar la fecha. 26 de octubre. Halloween estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y tendría que escoger disfraz cuanto antes, pues a la señorita Inoue no le había gustado nada su idea de ir de fantasma con una sábana. Insistió en que llevase algo que _no_ le tapase la cara; así, daría mucho más miedo. Él suspiró con tristeza. Ésa fue la última vez que ella le había prestado atención.

Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse y, esa vez, estaba escondido detrás de una maceta, en el pasillo. ¿Qué le había hecho esa mujer? ¿Por qué _se_ estaba escondiendo? Si pensaba ligar con alguien, podía hacerlo en privado. Pero no; ahí estaba, parada al lado del Doctor Aizen, mientras pestañeaba y reía como una idiota. Recordaba que aquélla era la risa falsa de la joven, pero su rostro reflejaba de todo, menos mentira. Parecía hasta… _feliz_ ligando con aquel hombre. ¿Y era cosa suya o también Gin- que tenía una sospechosa magulladura bajo su ojo- los miraba con preocupación, detrás de su mesa?

No. Tenía que estar imaginándose cosas, pensó, mientras Lilynette salía del ascensor, mirándolo y preguntándole qué hacía escondido detrás de una planta. Le dijo que estaba ayudando a la señorita Inoue a buscar un anillo que había perdido. La pequeña lo miró con escepticismo, soltando un conformista "ajá", antes de seguir su camino. Ulquiorra decidió entonces salir de su escondite, pero, nada más salir de su escondrijo, la señorita Inoue lo divisó y se acercó hacia él, sonriendo como una idiota; dijo que iba a volver a casa y que quería hablar con él. _¿No con el Doctor Aizen?_ Ulquiorra se mordió la lengua para no preguntar. Se suponía que aquello no era asunto suyo.

Ulquiorra abrió los ojos y miró la negra pantalla del televisor. La señorita Inoue podía flirtear con quien quisiera. Estaban en un país libre. No tenía derecho a supervisar todo lo que hiciera, aunque vivieran juntos. Además, si empezaba a salir con el Doctor Aizen, tal vez pudiera mudarse pronto y… Oh. ¿Por qué esa idea hacía que le doliera el pecho?

Ah, es cierto. No quería que se marchara. Aunque era estúpido que pensara así, porque sabía que aquello era temporal. Cuando estuviera lo suficientemente preparada como para vivir sola- y lo estaba, así que, técnicamente, había estado viviendo a su costa durante tres meses, aunque no es que le importara- se marcharía. Su vida volvería a la normalidad, pero, aunque contara con toda la inspiración del mundo… estaría solo.

Ridículo. Nunca antes se había sentido solo. De hecho, prefería estarlo. Podría pasearse desnudo por la casa durante una semana, sin que nadie se quejase. Podría hacer el ruido que quisiera por la mañana, sin preocuparse por si despertaría a alguien. Podría invitar a Grimmjow, Starrk y Gin a su casa, para hablar de los problemas que daban las mujeres, mientras hacían cosas de chicos, como beber cerveza, jugar a los videojuegos y eructar. Un momento: Ulquiorra no bebía…

Y, por supuesto, también había un motivo más profundo por el que no quería que se marchara… y menos con otro hombre.

Ulquiorra cerró los ojos de nuevo y se encontró a sí mismo sentado en un banco, bajo el frío, con la vista clavada en la señorita Inoue, que estaba cerca del Doctor Aizen. Tenían una cita. ¡Qué desgraciada! ¿Es que no había dicho ella misma que él tenía novia? ¿Era la señorita Inoue una destroza-hogares? Tal vez empezara a llamarla así, para molestarla y volviera a centrar su atención en él de nuevo. Le molestaba no ser su centro de atención. No le gustaba nada… ¡Oh, joder, ahí venía!

Ulqiorra podría haberse levantado del banco y haber huido, pero, en ese punto, aquello sólo haría que sospechara más de su comportamiento. Una chica bajita estaba haciendo footing hacia de él, con los auriculares adentrándola en el mundo de la música. Ella bastaría. La cogió de la cintura, se disculpó y le dio las gracias, sentándola en su regazo. La chica debía de estar demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar, lo que le beneficiaba, porque la señorita Inoue los había visto… y también el Doctor Aizen; pero él era el enemigo, así que no importaba.

- ¿Ulquiorra?

- Ah, hola, señorita Inoue. No sabía que también estuvieras por aquí, disfrutando de este día tan despejado- dijo como si nada, antes de mirar a Aizen y asentir- Buenas tardes, Doctor.

- ¿Quién es tu amiga?- preguntó el psicólogo. La mujer, aún en estado de shock, fue incapaz de contestar; por suerte, los miraba con la típica expresión que tendía cualquier persona a quien le hubiesen descubierto en plena cita.

Ulquiorra echó un vistazo al iPod pegado a su antebrazo. Había un nombre escrito en él, con pequeñas piedrecitas brillantes.

- Loly- presumió Ulquiorra, golpeando a la chica suavemente en la espalda- Salimos juntos.

Entonces, la señorita Inoue sonrió abiertamente, tendiéndola la mano a la chica.

- Yo soy Orihime. ¡Encantada de conocerte! Ulquiorra no me ha dicho que estuviera saliendo con alguien- la chica le apretó la mano amistosamente, tal vez demasiado desconcertada como para decir nada.

- Es tímida- les dijo Ulquiorra.

- Bueno, no pasa nada. Aizen y yo íbamos a comer algo, así que nos vemos luego- dijo tan normalmente la señorita Inoue, como si acabase de decir que estuviese lloviendo. Después, la feliz pareja se marchó, Orihime cogiéndole a Aizen del brazo sin ni siquiera ofrecerles a acompañarlos en una doble cita… Un momento; eso era bueno. A pesar de estar irritado, Ulquiorra tuvo que disculparse ante la pobre chica… ganándose una rápida bofetada a cambio.

El chico abrió los ojos, uno de los cuales estaba un poco hinchado y acabó fijándose en la pantalla del televisor otra vez. ¿Qué problema tenían las mujeres con golpearle en la cara? ¡Eso era lo que todas hacían mejor!

Tal vez, lo que ocurría entre Aizen y la señorita Inoue no le hubiese molestado tanto- de nuevo, se engañaba a sí mismo- si no la hubiera besado. Ulquiorra frunció el ceño, levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose al piano, que parecía bastante abandonado durante los últimos días. Agh, esa insufrible mujer estaba incluso consiguiendo que dejara de lado la música, en sus esfuerzos por acos… eeh, asegurarse de que Aizen la tratara bien. Ulquiorra levantó la tapa de las teclas y, pasado un instante de consideración, empezó a practicar las escalas. Arriba y abajo, una y otra vez, sus dedos se movían una velocidad desesperante.

Ulquiorra la había besado y puesto su mano en su cara, antes de pedirle que olvidara lo que había ocurrido. La reacción normal de la chica habría sido ponerle el ojo morado que Loly le había dejado, pero la señorita Inoue había aceptado las condiciones… y _había pasado a otro tío_. Ésa no era una reacción muy normal, ¿no? La mayoría de las mujeres se tomaban algo de tiempo para aceptarlo… oh, pero a ella no le gustaba él, desde el punto de vista romántico, al menos. Entonces, ¿por qué le había devuelto el beso? ¿Habría sido un acto reflejo por la situación?

Hmm. Debería echarla de su casa… No; eso sería infantil, revelador y contraproducente. La idea era evitar que se marchara, no echarla por la puerta. Y, si eso significaba quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras ella corría hacia el Doctor Aizen, así sería.

Aunque a él no le gustara, lo haría por ella.

…

- ¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro! ¡Levantad esas piernas, chicas! ¡Muy bien, Orihime! ¡Me gusta que tengas tanta energía!- gritó Luppi, mientras daba a las chicas una clase de zumba. Entonces, se unió a ellas mientras la canción de hip-hop retumbaba por las paredes del apartamento. Orihime se sintió mal por los vecinos.

Durante las últimas dos semanas, la pelirroja había estado yendo a clases de zumba con Nel para ventilar sus frustraciones de una manera sana, pues llevaba ya tiempo saliendo con Aizen a espaldas de Momo. Y, tal y como sospechaba, el cabrón estaba dispuesto a tener una aventura con ella. Cada vez que Orihime adoptaba su patético tono de voz para suplicarle que rompiera con esa "estúpida adolescente", le prometía hacerlo cuando llegase el momento; no quería que la pobre se suicidase.

Orihime gruñó y estampó su pie contra el suelo. Tal vez debería ir a clases de kickboxing, en lugar de a eso; bailar era divertido, pero no para alguien tan enfadado como ella. Estuvo a punto de golpearle a Nel en la cara, por accidente.

Naturalmente, había muchísimas cosas que explicaban su furia. Estaba empezando a descubrir que el Doctor Aizen, no sólo era un cabrón, sino que, además, no tenía ningún tipo de vergüenza. Decía que el único motivo por el que seguía con Momo era por la salud mental de la chica; era tan frágil, le dijo, que era muy fácil pisotearla. Como si fuera un perrito… una simple mascota. Orihime descubrió que ella no era la única persona con la que Aizen había engañado a Momo; lo sabía por la manera en la que las mujeres lo miraban, cuando tenían una cita. Tenía esa aura que las atraía de inmediato: era guapo, exitoso, respetado. ¡Agh! ¡Si supieran la verdad!

Por suerte, había evitado estar a solas con él. Cada vez que salían juntos, lo hacían en un lugar público. Ella nunca volvía a casa con él, explicando entre risas que sería mejor que sus vecinos no tuviesen ideas equivocadas, aunque estaba claro que a él le daba igual. Ni siquiera iba en coche con él. Era mejor ir a pie donde fuese; así podría bajar la cena y acurrucarse junto a él, si hacía frío. Había muchísimas excusas perfectas para evitar que Aizen sospechara que ocurría algo raro.

Y, por supuesto, le contaba todo lo que descubría a Rangiku, que lo habría matado ella misma gustosamente de no estar tan aterrada. Ambas se habían asegurado de que Momo no se enterase; seguía en la fase de enamoramiento estúpido, contentándose cada vez que Aizen la llevaba al cine, aunque la última vez tuviese que regresar pronto porque se encontraba mal- en realidad fue para ver a Orihime, pero ella no sabía ese detalle. Esa polla con piernas ni siquiera se había ofrecido a acompañarla a casa.

Orihime suspiró. Odiaba a Aizen de manera increíble, pero tenía que contenerse hasta la fiesta de Halloween, a la que Momo había accedido a ir. Incluso su amigo Toshiro iba a acompañarla. Bien. Al menos, así tendría un hombro sobre el que llorar.

A la mierda con todos esos príncipes encantadores. Ésa era la razón por la que Orihime nunca se había interesado en ellos; _siempre_ tenían algo que ocultar y, bastante a menudo, era otra damisela en apuros.

En realidad, nunca se había planteado con qué tipo de chico le gustaría salir. Todos eran unos mentirosos adictos al sexo, cuya única excepción era Ulquiorra, pero tenía una personalidad horrible. La chica tan mona con la que estaba debía de haberse dado cuenta, a juzgar por la marca morada que tenía bajo el ojo. Pobrecito. Nadie apreciaba su retorcido sentido del humor, ¿verdad? Orihime le debía una por lo de la silla rota, aunque no podía negar que la broma había estado bien.

Cuando la canción terminó, la pelirroja por poco se desmayó exhausta. Aquello era buena señal; ya no tendría energía para pegar a nadie… Había vuelto a ver un par de veces a Gin, pero siempre se había asegurado de tener algo detrás de lo que esconderse, en caso de que ella volviera a desatar su ira contra él. Nada más coger la toalla que se había llevado y ponérsela detrás del cuello, miró a Nel, que no parecía para nada cansada.

- Creo que voy a marcharme ya. ¿Tú vas a quedarte aquí hasta el final?

Nel asintió con energía.

- Tengo que quemar calorías- dijo, señalándose al pecho- He estado comiendo muchos dulces.

Orihime apartó la vista.

- Estás muy bien. Nos veremos luego, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo ella, antes de darle las gracias a Luppi por la clase, haciendo que él le agradeciese a su vez su entusiasmo, y salió del apartamento. Estaba bien que el casero del edificio no estuviera nunca por allí; se sentiría fatal si el pequeño estudio de Luppi se cerrase.

Mientras subía las escaleras, la pelirroja se encontró con el Doctor Szayel, que murmuraba por lo bajo, bastante molesto.

- ¡Orihime! ¿Por qué estás sudando?

- Zumba con Luppi- explicó, moviendo la mano- ¿Y tú? Pareces molesto por algo…

- Ah, bueno, es que hay un hipocondríaco viviendo en el segundo piso. La pobre mujer siempre me llama porque cree que el lunar que tiene en la pierna se está haciendo más grande y que podría ser cáncer de piel, pero no ha crecido desde que lo medí la semana pasada y la semana anterior- Szayel negó con la cabeza- Y tuve un día terrible antes de ir a verla; Barragan Luisenbarn tiene problemas para respirar y la señorita Harribel quería hablarme de hacerse la cirugía estética…

- Espera, espera, ¿qué?- Orihime levantó la mano para pararlo y Szayel se señaló la cara.

- Quería saber si podría hacerse algo respecto a su cicatriz- se encogió de hombros- Su seguro no lo cubrirá y la operación es bastante cara. Le dije que se dejara la cicatriz, porque le da más personalidad, pero ella no opina lo mismo, claro- se levantó las gafas hacia el puente de la nariz- Veamos… Ah, sí. También tengo que ver a Ulquiorra, porque insiste en que su ojo está mucho mejor… pero dejaré que te _ocupes_ tú de él.

Orihime sonrió.

- Veré qué puedo hacer- le golpeó suavemente en el hombro- Tómatelo con calma, ¿vale?- cada uno se fue por un camino, pero, nada más empezar a caminar, la pelirroja se detuvo y se arrimó a la barandilla de las escaleras- Oye, Szayel, ¿de qué irás vestido en la fiesta de Halloween?

El hombre asomó su pelo rosa justo debajo de ella.

- Es una sorpresa.

La chica sonrió y subió hasta el cuarto piso. Sus piernas se quejaron durante todo el camino, pero ni loca pensaba coger el ascensor para un camino tan corto. Nada más llegar al apartamento, escuchó música de dentro. Se mantuvo quieta ante la puerta, mientras las notas bailaba, cambiando tan rápidamente que Orihime se preguntó cuán rápido se moverían los dedos de Ulquiorra, para mantener ese ritmo. Sin embargo, la melodía también era bastante dura. ¿Estaría Ulquiorra enfadado por algo?

Orihime tomó aquello como un signo de precaución, así que abrió la puerta con calma. Ulquiorra la miró, dejando las manos apoyadas sobre las teclas.

- Bienvenida- la saludó.

- ¿Te diviertes?- preguntó ella, quitándose los zapatos y llevándolos al armario. Dado que él se limitó a mirarla fijamente, ella chascó la lengua- Muy bien. Voy a darme una ducha, pero hace mucho calor, así que dejaré la puerta abierta. Acércate y te mato.

- Aunque tenga curiosidad por ver las duras escamas que tienes bajo la piel, jamás invadiría tu intimidad- replicó Ulquiorra, sin inmutarse. Al ver que no había zapatos volando hacia su cabeza, el chico se giró hacia ella… justo a tiempo para recibir sobre su cabeza la sudada camiseta sin mangas que le había arrojado. Ulquiorra la cogió y se la quitó de encima, pero, para entonces, ella ya había desaparecido por el pasillo- ¡Qué maleducada!- le gritó a la pelirroja.

Suspirando, Ulquiorra se levantó del banco del piano y llevó el top- a bastante distancia de él- hasta la lavadora. Entonces, trató de recordar cómo era su vida antes de que hubiera dos montones de ropa sucia, uno bajo la etiqueta de un tomate y el otro bajo una de un dragón mal dibujado. Inclinando un poco la cabeza, Ulquiorra cerró un ojo para no ver el cartel del dragón. Hmm… No era lo mismo. Además, no le gustaba el número uno. Prefería que hubiera dos montones; era más cómodo, más redondo.

Entonces, algo le vino a la mente. El chico arrojó la camiseta al cesto del dragón y volvió al piano, sentándose y examinando las teclas que había abandonado. ¿Con qué nota iba a empezar? _Con ésa_. La apretó suavemente. Sí, ésa era perfecta.

Recordó la sensación que le había estado molestando antes, cuando pensaba en la posibilidad de volver a estar solo, y empezó a improvisar partiendo de esa primera nota. Intentó capturar lo que veía: una mesa de comedor de seis personas, sólo para una, una sola pila de ropa sucia, un apartamento meticulosamente limpio, un frigorífico medio vacío y todos aquello solitarios días que componían su vida, hasta su final infinito. Nadie con quien divertirse o a quien divertir, nadie con quien hablar, nadie para quien andar de puntillas por las mañanas. Nadie para quien hacer la cena, nadie para quien tocar música, nadie con quien compartir ese enorme y vacío espacio.

¿Cómo lo había hecho antes? ¿De verdad era ese modo de vida tan satisfactorio o se había estado engañando a sí mismo todo ese tiempo, negándose a admitir que había perdido algo más que la inspiración?

De pronto, se vio a sí mismo incapaz de seguir tocando el piano. Sus dudosas manos se apartaron de las teclas, hacia los lados. No tenía ni idea de cómo debía de terminar esa partitura. Apartándose del piano, Ulquiorra trató de suprimir su frustración mientras Orihime salía del cuarto de baño, en pijama.

- ¿Tan pronto?- preguntó, refiriéndose a su atuendo- Ni siquiera se ha puesto el sol.

Orihime se encogió de hombros.

- No tengo pensado salir a ningún sitio. ¿Qué estás tocando?- preguntó, mientras pasaba por su lado, dejando un rastro de aroma de rosas que despistó sus pensamientos.

- No lo sé- confesó Ulquiorra, mirándose las manos y siguiéndola. No… No era su culpa, pensó, mientras se sentaba a su lado, en el sofá. Ella se inclinó sobre él para coger el mando, haciendo que su esencia le diera literalmente en la cara, mientras sus mechones pelirrojos le cosquilleaban la nariz. Aquello era mental; su incapacidad para acabar la partitura, su incapacidad para pensar con lucidez cuando ella estaba cerca, oliendo tan bien, los peligros de su incapacidad para pensar claramente, cuando ella estaba a su lado y _necesitaba_ ese control más que nunca… No podía imaginarse el final de aquello. No quería hacerlo. La sola idea de que algo o alguien la apartara de su lado hacía que quisiera volver a golpear la pared…

Pero tendría que controlarse, porque si no, al final del día, preferiría que Aizen se la hubiese llevado, antes que ella lo hubiera hecho por su propia estupidez.

- Me he encontrado a Szayel en las escaleras- comentó ella, notando el tenso silencio. Y dice que te has estado quejando del ojo.

Ulquiorra asintió, mientras sus pensamientos se adentraban en zonas peligrosas. ¿Por qué la había llevado a su casa? ¿Por qué no la había dejado tirada en la calle, justo donde la había encontrado? Bueno, no… No le importaba haberla llevado allí. Sería mejor preguntarse porqué alguien tan cuidadoso como él se había atado estúpidamente a una mujer alcohólica, de lengua viperina y cuerpo de escándalo. No podía haber previsto que ocurriría. Nunca le había costado tratar a las personas como objetos, como había hecho con aquella ingenua chica del parque, que le había golpeado en el ojo con razón, por invadir su espacio personal.

Eso no debería haberle molestado. Ella también era un objeto, ¿no? Estaba actuando como Lowell Ingram, usándola. ¿No era eso lo que todos los artistas hacían? Eran capaces de coger piedras si había algo en ellas que les inspirara para cantar o dibujar y, al terminar su trabajo, se deshacían de ellas. Se lo había hecho a Natalia y se sintió mucho mejor consigo mismo. Ahora, la piedra era la señorita Inoue. Fuera lo que fuera lo que tuviera con Aizen… no debería de importarle, porque su marcha era inevitable desde el principio.

- El pobre bebé tiene pupa- se burló Orihime. Él la miró, aunque su expresión fue indescifrable- Sigues teniéndolo un poco morado- dijo, alzando la mano para tocarle el moretón con suavidad.

Ese sedoso pelo, esos ojos plateados, esa piel cremosa, esa personalidad tan alegre y lo mucho que había mejorado desde que había llegado a Las Noches… eran muestras de que un simple objeto estaba cumpliendo su cometido; un objeto al que no podía dejar marchar, por muy inútil que fuera. Pero, cuanto más trataba de clavarse esos pensamientos en la mente y más trataba de convencerse de que así era como tenía que ser, menos le encajaba todo.

Un simple objeto no habría hecho que dudara de sí mismo. Un simple objeto jamás le había inspirado más de una vez. Un simple objeto no se había ganado su respeto golpeándolo.

Ah, joder. Estaba empezando a recordar esas historias en las que los músicos, poetas y pintores acababan siendo esclavos de sus musas…

Orihime apartó la mano, pero, tan pronto como lo hizo, se encontró tumbada en el sofá, mientras dos manos apretaban sus hombros contra él. Pillada totalmente con la guardia bajada, su mirada estaba atrapada en la de Ulquiorra, que se había colocado en frente de ella. Le habría preguntado qué estaba haciendo si la intensidad de aquellos ojos verdes no le hubiese impedido articular una sola palabra. Él tenía el ceño fruncido, como si tratara de adivinar algo o de captar un mensaje a través de ella. Un millón de cosas pasaron por la mente de la chica, a la vez: ¿por qué la miraba así? ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Estaba enfadado con ella? ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Era por Aizen? ¿No lo aprobaba? Oh, Dios, ¿iba a besarla otra vez? ¿Por qué demonios eso la excitaba tanto?

Y, entonces, Ulquiorra apartó las manos. Le dio la espalda y se alejó hacia el comedor, sin decir una sola palabra. Orihime sintió que el aire salía de sus pulmones y toda la energía salía de su cuerpo con esa exhalación, haciendo que se girara hacia un lado.

A la mierda con todo. La pelirroja dobló las piernas y dejó escapar un gemido de frustración. Ahora, _¿qué?_ Agarró un cojín y lo presionó contra su cabeza, sintiéndose más cómoda. ¿Estaba _sonrojándose_? ¡Argh! Si no estuviera tan centrada en continuar con el engaño de Aizen, había corrido detrás de Ulquiorra para pedirle explicaciones. ¿Cómo podía pedirle que se olvidara del Incidente, si seguía haciendo cosas tan confusas como aquélla?

Halloween no podía haber llegado tan rápido…

**Continuará**

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal estáis? Bueno, ya sólo queda un capítulo para Halloween… y os advierto que va a ser muuuy largo (según ha dicho la autora), así que seguro que ocurren mil cosas! Pero bueno, vayamos a éste. Qué os ha parecido? Ais, este Ulquiorra saber llevar menos las cosas de lo que parecía… Creo que ni él sabe cómo reaccionará cada vez que está con ella (¿golpeará la pared? ¿La besará? Quién sabe). Además, el tema de Aizen está alterándolo bastante… Bueno, creo que a Orihime también, aunque no sé yo si Aizen estará dispuesto a seguir sin "hacerle nada"… Aunque esperemos que Ulquiorra saque ese lado sádico que tiene y sepa protegerla. Ay, no puedo esperar al siguiente cap! Creo que me pondré ya mismo, porque estoy enganchadísima! Un beso!_

_**Sakura Rose Cifer**__: hola! Ya, la verdad es que Orihime tiene mucho valor… pero no sé yo si podrá hacer frente a un loco como a Aizen. Por ahora ya le ha seducido, pero veremos qué pasa. En cuanto a Ulquiorra… Bueno, el pobre ya no sabe ni lo que hace XD. Mira que coger a la pobre Loly en el parque para hacerla pasar por su "novia"… En fin, esperemos que en el próximo capítulo se desvelen muchas más cosas! Bss_

_**Princess Kitty1**__: Hola! Hoy te escribo en español! (Es muy tarde y no puedo pensar bien en inglés, lo siento U_U). Cuál fue la pista de Gin? No me he dado cuenta! Jaja, pobre Ulquiorra, está muerto de celos, pero el pobre no lo sabe… A ver qué pasa en el capítulo siguiente, qué ganas! Un beso!_

_**Emo Romantica 03**__: Hola! Bueno, creo que ya empiezan los celos de Ulquiorra! Aunque no le están sentando nada bien (vaya sustos le da a Hime XD). Por ahora sólo lo hemos visto en su faceta agresiva y eso que no sabe el plan que tiene en mente Orihime ni cómo es Aizen en realidad (si no, creo que directamente destrozaría todo el edificio a golpes). En cuanto a Gin, hay una razón de peso para su comportamiento y ya en el próximo capítulo se aclarará. La autora es fan del GinMatsu, así que seguro que al final se reconcilian. Pues sí que me gusta el NnoiNel, pero en este fic los personajes están tan bien hechos que me está empezando a gustar también el GrimmNel… A ver si hay algún capítulo especial para ellos, que tengo ganas XD. Bueno, en general los personajes de Tite Kubo son bastante raros, pero aquí tienen ese toque más de locura, como dices. Espero que te haya gustado el cap, un beso!_

_**red crayon princess**__: hola! Pues sí, visto así resumido, está claro que a Orihime le encantan los problemas! Esperemos que esto no se le vaya de las manos, porque Aizen es bastante peligroso y no sé cómo se tomará que se haya reído de él… Ya veremos! Un beso!_

_**Joshevisia-Chan**__: Hola! La verdad es que Aizen es bastante cabrón, aunque parece que Momo "no es su tipo". Seguro que le gustan las mujeres más espectaculares y quizá por eso Orihime corra peligro… Bueno, seguro que Ulquiorra la salva pase lo que pase. Jajaja, pobre Ulquiorra, Orihime se ha reído bien de él. Pero se lo tiene merecido, por no saber tratarla ni reconocer las cosas. Aunque los celos no le están sentando nada bien (suponiendo que asuma que lo que le ocurre es que está celoso, claro ¬¬). Veo que todo el mundo odia a Gin! Normal, la verdad es que no se ha portado de la mejor manera posible, pero hay un motivo para su comportamiento y pronto se verá… Y no digo más! Nos vemos en el siguiente cap, un beso!_

_**Butterfly Comte**__: hola! Bueno, seguro que al final Gin es como en el manga y actúa cuando tiene que actuar. Después de todo, Ran era su amiga de la infancia y no creo que haya olvidado, como cree él, lo que le ocurrió. En cuanto a Aizen, la autora quiso ponerlo de malo, malo y lo ha conseguido XD. A mí tampoco me ha llegado a gustar, pero es un gran villano. A ver qué pasa en la fiesta de Halloween! Un beso!_

_**Kuchiki Kibe**__: hola! Anda, he dicho algún spoiler? Pues no me he dado ni cuenta! XD. Es que como estoy ojeando los demás capis en inglés, a veces me confundo y creo que han pasado cosas que aún no han pasado… Pero bueno, espero no decir mucho más! XD. En cuanto a los errores tampoco me he dado cuenta :S… Es que el Word a veces no subraya palabras que están bien escritas, pero son otras y claro, no me doy cuenta. Sabes en qué línea están los errores? Si ves algo más avísame, que seguro que hay algo por ahí que no haya visto! Ay, pobre Ulquiorra… Pero bueno, se lo tiene merecido por lo que hizo. Así aprenderá a tratar a Orihime. Como decía antes, a ver si sale pronto un cap especial de Grimmjow-Nell, que creo que la autora escribió algunos sobre esa pareja en exclusiva… pero bueno, por lo pronto, a ver qué pasa en Halloween! Gracias por los ánimos y un beso!_

_**Milangely**__: hola! Gracias por el comentario, pero no sé qué es eso del pin, lo siento U_U. Es el número de usuario o algo así? Saludos desde España y un beso!_

_**Myri Weasley28**__: Hola! Jajaja, el pobre Ulquiorra es como un niño grande. Bueno, en este cap se ha desvelado una cosa importante y es que Ulquiorra no quiere acabar "obsesionado" por su musa. Pero vamos, me da a mí que lo va a tener bastante difícil, porque ya le está costando bastante contenerse. En cuanto a lo de Gin… ya lo verás! Es que ya es en el próximo capítulo y no quiero decir spoilers, que seguro que me matáis si lo hago XD. Pero bueno, en el próximo capítulo ya se sabrá todo! Un beso!_

_**Yagami Vongola**__: hola! Pues sí, espero que Aizen pague por todo lo que le hizo a Ran. Qué pobre y todo porque Aizen era un "niño bien" incapaz de hacer una cosa así… Esperemos que las chicas se venguen bien de él! Un beso!_

_**yuuki1801**__: hola! Jajaja, vaya descuido! Y qué te dijo el otro autor al ver el review que no era? Seguro que se sorprendió mucho de ver tantos insultos XD. Pues sí, la pobre Ran tuvo que pasarlo fatal sabiendo que nadie la creía… Encima, Gin acabó distanciándose de ella y seguro que pensó que era por su culpa… malditos hombres! _. Y sobre Gin, bueno, la verdad es que hay una razón para su comportamiento y dentro de nada se descubrirá; pero vamos, estoy segura de que no ha perdonado/olvidado lo que pasó con Ran, eso desde luego. Y Ulquiorra ahí sigue con sus problemas para entender a las mujeres y asimilar lo que le está pasando XD. Madre mía, vaya sustos le da a Orihime! A este paso conseguirá que se vaya ella solita, pero por lo loco que está! Espero que te haya gustado el cap y el que viene más… Un beso!_

_**Yuuri no Mai**__: hola! Ya, a mí tampoco me gusta cuando es así de ingenua en el manga. Menos mal que en los últimos capítulos ya está más madura (ahora sólo falta que vuelva Ulquiorra para ser totalmente felices XD). Jajaja, el pobre Ulquiorra no sabe ni comportarse y eso que sólo ha sido una broma, pero le pega eso de ser tan raro. En cuanto al IchiMatsu… pues no quiero spoilear nada, pero no te preocupes y ten fe en ellos XD. Ya sólo queda un capítulo para ver cómo se resuelve esta historia, así que a ver qué pasa! Pues a mí la parte de la liberación de Ulquiorra me gustó bastante, aunque no es que sea precisamente "viril". Pero la liberación le da un aspecto mucho más gótico y sombrío del que ya tiene y le queda bastante bien. Además, en todos esos capítulos Orihime está presente, así que anímate a verlos, que están bastante bien (jo, yo quiero que vuelva Ulquiorra!). Gracias por esperar a las traducciones (intentaré darme más prisa para que no te mueras de la curiosidad XD) y un beso!_


	22. Donde hubo fuego

_La historia original pertenece a __**Princess Kitty1**_

**Donde hubo fuego**

Después de organizar todo el plan, Orihime sólo se frustró por no haber comprado relajes para que ella y Rangiku se sincronizasen.

En ese momento, la pelirroja se encontraba en el pequeño apartamento de su jefa, esperando a que se pusiese su disfraz de Halloween. Rangiku vivía en una zona muy tranquila de la ciudad, cerca de la tienda de Urahara y se sorprendió al saber que el apartamento de Orihime también se encontraba a poca distancia de allí. Incluso era posible que ambas se hubiesen cruzado por la calle, una o dos veces, antes de conocerse. Orihime echó un vistazo a la puesta de sol, observando el vecindario, que parecía medio abandonado; era la sobrecogedora calma de Halloween, antes de que los zombies, las brujas, los fantasmas, las hadas, las princesas, los superhéroes y los vampiros se adueñaran de las calles- de las manos de sus padres o en grupos- en la eterna búsqueda de trucos o tratos.

Nel y Luppi se encargaron del traje de Orihime, después de tener en cuenta su cuerpo y expresión facial. Habían dudado entre un disfraz de enfermera- para acompañar a Szayel, que iría de médico- y uno de princesa, así que terminaron haciéndole un largo vestido de cuello alto, blanco y negro. Orihime insistió en que quería un diseño modesto, para asegurarse de que el Doctor Aizen no conseguiría nada de ella (ni ahora, ni nunca). Nel iba a llevar un vestido parecido, pero Rangiku exclamó que el diseño era demasiado aburrido y optó por algo más llamativo.

- ¿Qué tal estoy?- la rubia salió del baño, llevando un vestido de noche largo hasta el suelo, que realzaba todas y cada unas de sus curvas, brillando débilmente a la luz- No es exactamente de princesa, pero no podía dejarlo en la tienda.

Orihime sonrió.

- Después de la actuación que diste en el bar, diría que te queda bien. ¡Di que vas de cantante de salón! Tal vez, si se lo pides a Ulquiorra de buenas maneras, te deje tocar su piano y nos des una actuación impresionante- Oh, aquello iba a ser _increíble_. Gin podía esconderse todo lo que quisiera, pero no iba a poder evitar ver a Rangiku aquella noche y, cuando lo hiciera, desearía arrancarse el corazón y comérselo con una cuchara.

Rangiku apartó la vista.

- Lo que tú digas- se miró en el espejo y se peinó con las manos- ¿Estás segura de querer seguir con esto? ¿Y si Momo se pone de parte de Aizen?

- No creo que sea tan idiota- Orihime entró en el baño y echó a un lado a Rangiku, con sus caderas, para ver si el vestido le quedaba bien, resultando en una pequeña discusión ante el espejo, que sólo terminó cuando _La Cucaracha_ empezó a sonar, al otro lado de la casa. Rangiku miró a Orihime inquisitoriamente, mientras la pelirroja contestaba al teléfono.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó dulcemente.

- _Cuando me dijiste que ibais a poneros el disfraz, no pensé que os llevaría dos horas hacerlo_- contestó la molesta voz de Ulquiorra. Mientras Orihime lo escuchaba, hacía gestos con las manos y ponía muecas extrañas, haciendo que Rangiku se divirtiera con la situación- _Podrías habérmelo dicho. Ahora voy a tener que comprar más refrescos y no quedan más botellas de Cola, _en ningún sitio_, por aquí_.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Sabes cuánta gente va a ir a fiestas de Halloween, esta noche?- Orihime se examinó las uñas. Cerró los ojos e intentó imaginarse a Ulquiorra pateándose toda la ciudad con su disfraz puesto. Le llevó bastante tiempo convencerlo para que participara en su tema, pero al final había conseguido que se pusiera una capa negra, botas altas y una máscara, para poder hacer chistes del _Fantasma de la Ópera_ a su costa, así como una espada de plástico. Después de todo, él sería el malo de su cuento de hadas particular. Grimmjow iba a disfrazarse del heroico mosquetero que liberaría a las princesas del rey demonio. El hecho de que llevara un sombrero de plumas fue condición necesaria para que Ulquiorra se uniera; mientras no fuese el único en hacer el ridículo, lo haría.

- Como tenga que conducir por toda la ciudad en busca de un sitio abierto…

- Cállate y mira a la carretera. Es peligroso hablar por teléfono mientras conduces- le colgó rápidamente Orihime, guardándose el móvil en un bolsillo escondido, del vestido. Aún seguía molesta por el Incidente del Sofá, sobre todo porque no se había dignado a hablarlo con ella. No; el idiota había tenido la desfachatez de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Así que la chica había metido sus zapatos en la lavadora, su portátil en el horno y había cambiado de sitio la ropa de los cajones con la del armario- a excepción de su ropa interior, a la que había escondido en el buzón. Ulquiorra, como respuesta, había publicado el número de teléfono de la pelirroja en el periódico, anunciando que ofrecía servicios de doncella… para Halloween, por supuesto. Orihime había estado recibiendo llamadas desde aquella mañana.

- Supongo que no estarás de humor para beber Coca-Cola- le dijo a Rangiku.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo quieres que tome cafeína en una noche como ésta?- se cruzó de brazos y se abrazó, como si tuviera frío- He tenido pesadillas. Estoy tan nerviosa…

Orihime la sonrió con simpatía.

- No te preocupes. Aizen no te verá así- Orihime le colocó una especie de velo a su jefa, hecha con la tela que cubría el sofá, tapándole la cara y los hombros- Y, para terminar, el toque final- dijo, mientras cogía un broche para fijar ese improvisado velo- ¡Ya está! ¡Ahora pareces una novia!- dijo, rozándole la espalda a Rangiku. La tela era lo suficientemente opaca como para cubrirle la cara de quien quisiera verla.

Rangiku le sonrió.

- Gracias, Hime… Pero ten cuidado esta noche, ¿vale?- negó con la cabeza- Jamás me perdonaría que ese cabrón te hiciera algo a ti también.

- ¿Y qué va a hacerme, con la artritis que tiene?- rió Orihime- Confía en mí. Todo irá bien. ¡Mientras tanto, divirtámonos! Creo que habrá tantas golosinas que podremos comer las que queramos- entonces, la joven pensó que no había salido por las casas ni se había vuelto a disfrazar en Halloween, desde la muerte de Sora. La chica deseó que, estuviera donde estuviese, pudiera ver que había cambiado para mejor- Cuando la fiesta termine, traeremos a Nel aquí y veremos qué ocurre cuando se mezclan las golosinas con el alcohol.

- ¡Ja! Por mí, bien.

…

Ulquiorra se quedó mirando una nevera vacía. El precio que había justo encima le indicaba, muy amablemente, que aquél era el sitio donde deberían haber estado las Coca-colas. Llevaba parado más de un minuto y estaba seguro de que las adolescentes que estaban discutiendo acerca de qué bebida coger- Dr. Pepper, Crush de Naranja o Big Red- habían empezado a pensar que Ulquiorra estallaría, de un momento a otro.

Pero Ulquiorra era una persona paciente, que siempre conseguía lo que se proponía. Por otro lado, también era un hombre que preferiría limpiar el suelo con la lengua, antes que pedirle ayuda a alguien; así que se subió en su coche, se colocó la capa y salió disparado de la tienda. _La siguiente_…

…

Para cuando Orihime y Rangiku terminaron los preparativos de la fiesta, el sol ya se había escondido en el horizonte y las calles estaban empezando a llenarse de niños obsesionados con el azúcar. Rangiku condujo despacio, haciendo uso de su cordura, pues no deseaba atropellar a un pobre hombre-lobo.

- Joder, algunos de estos disfraces son _horribles_- murmuró Orihime, apartando la vista de una niña pequeña cubierta de sangre falsa- ¿Qué demonios les ocurre a los padres de estos niños?

Rangiku sonrió.

- ¿Por qué no les enseñas tú cómo se hace?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Nunca has pensado en tener hijos?- la pregunta era muy inocente, pero Orihime estalló de risa casi al instante. ¿Hijos? ¿Con la vida que había tenido hasta hacía poco? La joven se tapó la boca y se disculpó.

- Lo siento- negó con la cabeza- Me río porque esa idea me deprime. Cuando era pequeña y jugaba con las muñecas decía que me gustaría ser madre, de mayor. Pero entonces escuché que las mujeres que tienen traumas infantiles de pequeñas no son capaces de tenerlos… Y, bueno, eso fue lo que ocurrió- la chica apoyó la cabeza contra la ventana- Además, como fui prostituta y todo eso, no creo que _pudiera_. No quiero traer a ninguna criatura a este mundo, para que acabe siendo tan desgraciada como yo.

Rangiku frunció el ceño.

- Siempre puedes ir al médico y comprobarlo, cariño.

- Na…- Orihime cerró los ojos- Me da miedo saberlo. Además, quién sería el padre, ¿eh? Dime algún hombre honesto, inteligente y que tenga futuro. Si encontrara a alguien así- y no creo que lo haga, porque no lo hay- entonces _tal vez_ me plantee la posibilidad de pedirle que me done su esperma.

Las chicas se dirigieron al distrito de Hueco Mundo poco después, que estaba repleto de adultos con disfraces guarros, que iban de bar en bar, más que de cualquier otra cosa. Orihime comprobó el móvil, que estaba puesto en vibración y se lo encontró lleno de mensajes, de los que no se había dado ni cuenta. El primero era de Ulquiorra, quejándose de que no pensaba volverse loco buscando bebidas, así que lo intentaría en un supermercado cercano. Otro era de Momo, informándole de que llegaría al apartamento con Toshiro, en media hora. El tercero era de Szayel, que estaba en el comité de preparación de la fiesta y preguntaba si ella o Ulquiorra habían comprado ya las bebidas. La chica le contestó a cada uno adecuadamente: _vete a donde te dé la gana_; _genial, entonces nos vemos allí_ y _es un pesado, así que tardará un poco_.

Orihime no quería reconocerlo ante Rangiku, pero ella también empezaba a estar nerviosa por aquella noche. Había estado ensayando la actuación durante las últimas dos semanas y, por fin, tendría que ponerlo en práctica. Por alguna razón, se preguntó qué cara pondría Ulquiorra… Seguro que se cabrearía con ella. Tenía que pensar en algo para compensarlo; tal vez en esa cena de tres platos que había estado tanto tiempo posponiendo.

La fiesta no había empezado oficialmente, aunque el vecindario estaba totalmente cubierto de carteles, para atraer a cuanta más gente posible. Cuando las chicas llegaron al apartamento, había un grupo de niños, vigilados por unos padres que parecían bastante agotados. Un grupo de niñas en tutús miró con admiración a las dos princesas, mientras esperaban en el vestíbulo.

- ¿Quién es el siguiente? ¡Venga, no seáis tímidos! ¡No muerde, os lo prometo!

Orihime y Rangiku se giraron al escuchar esa sonora voz. Al frente del grupo de niños estaba Yammy, el hombre de mantenimiento, que llevaba un bigote falso y un ajustado y enorme traje. Estaba inclinado, para dejar que los niños se subieran en su enorme espalda y les diera una vuelta por el lugar A su lado, una larga y tapada figura, con un cuidado disfraz y una máscara de dos caras estaba ayudando a una niña a subirse a su espalda.

- Una vuelta por el parque, señor- dijo el hombre encapuchado, cuando la niña ya se había colocado.

Orihme reconoció la voz; era Gin, al que seguramente habrían encargado que se ocupase de los niños, mientras los demás lo preparaban todo para la fiesta. Entonces miró a Rangiku, que observaba divertida a Yammy llevando a cuestas a cuatro niños gritones, que se aferraban a él desesperadamente. No lo había visto, bien… pero, al girarse de nuevo, Orihime descubrió que él sí que la había visto a ella. El hombre enmascarado se mantuvo quieto, fijando la vista en los niños que pasaban. Ella frunció el ceño, pero se llevó un dedo a los labios y le guiñó el ojo. Gin había prometido darle respuestas esa noche, así que no pensaba revelar su identidad, a menos que se retractara de sus palabras. Cuando Rangiku lo miró, él volvió a centrar su atención en los niños.

- ¿Quién es el siguiente?- preguntó, haciendo que muchos de ellos levantaran las manos.

Orihme llamó a la puerta de la sala, antes de abrirla y dejar que Rangiku entrara primero. La zona, normalmente reservada para quienes quisieran aprovecharse de la conexión inalámbrica a Internet que había allí o para quienes quisieran tener un rato de descanso para leer el periódico, estaba totalmente decorada. Había telarañas con enormes arañas moradas que caían del techo, las lápidas adornaban las paredes, un esqueleto acompañaba la ponchera y una mano seccionaba agarraba a cualquiera que pasara por delante, con una amenazante risa. Orihime no conseguía entender cómo podía reírse, si ni siquiera tenía boca.

- ¡Mira quién ha decidido aparecer por fin!- gritó Grimmjow, desde la mesa de la comida, dulces y refrescos, llevándose unas patatas a la boca. Con su sombrero de plumas, capa, mangas abombadas, pantalones ajustados y botas altas, parecía como si hubiera salido de la obra de teatro de un colegio- ¿Es que os habéis perdido o…? ¡Au!- gritó, mientras Nel le pellizcaba la oreja- ¿A qué ha venido eso?

Nel llevaba un vestido blanco y negro, muy parecido al de Orihime sólo que el suyo era mucho más corto y llevaba medias debajo. La joven se acercó y dio un fuerte abrazo a Rangiku.

- ¡Señorita Matsumoto! ¡Cuánto tiempo, _vrai_!

- ¡Pues sí!- le devolvió el abrazo gentilmente. Nel guiñó el ojo a Orihime, por encima del hombro de Rangiku. Orihime le había contado todo el asunto para evitar que le dijera nada a Gin, pues la primera vez que había intentado explicárselo estaba borracha. Y, como Grimmjow era el mejor amigo de Ulquiorra, éste le había amenazado para que se mantuviera callado, aunque a Grimmjow tampoco le interesaba especialmente la telenovela que tuvieran montada sus vecinos. Para eso tenía la tele.

- Oye, francesito, ¿te importa que secuestremos a tu novia después de la fiesta?- le preguntó Rangiku.

Orihime se giró hacia él, con una sonrisa.

- Por cierto, ¿has visto al Doctor Aizen por aquí?

Grimmjow frunció el ceño. Hacía poco, había recibido una llamada de Ulquiorra, diciéndole que tenía que ir a su casa de inmediato; era una emergencia. Normalmente, eso podía significar dos cosas: que Ulquiorra le iba a invitar a una cena maravillosa, porque estaba de mal humor y necesitaba hablar de ello o que se había herido moviendo los muebles, lo que también sucedía a menudo. Por suerte, había sido lo primero; en medio de un plato de pollo a la parmesana, Ulquiorra le había contado que Orihime estaba saliendo con el Doctor Aizen.

- _¿Y cómo te ha sentado?_- le había preguntado Grimmjow, enrollando unos espaguetis en su tenedor.

- _De ninguna manera_- contestó Ulquiorra casi al instante. Grimmjow apartó la vista, pudiendo perfectamente leerle la mente, aunque, probablemente, hubiese acabado con un tenedor clavado en la frente, de haberlo intentado. Así que optó por hacerle sentir peor.

- _Bueno, bien por ella. El Doctor Aizen es un buen hombre, emocionalmente estable, honesto y con futuro. Seguro que le viene bien estar con un hombre como él_.

- _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_- le preguntó Ulquiorra, mientras comía.

- _Quiero decir que más te vale darte prisa y lanzarte, antes de que aparezca otro que te la quite… Oh, demasiado tarde_.

Cuando los ojos de Ulquiorra empezaron a estrecharse de la furia, Grimmjow sintió que sus músculos se tensaban, preparándose para saltar de la silla y salir corriendo de allí. Pero, pasado un momento de silencio, el hombre de pelo negro había vuelto a centrarse en su comida y con arrogancia declaró que no podía- ni quería- lanzarse a ella y que eso sería una salvajada, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la chica era un reptil de sangre fría. Entonces, dejó su cena y le quitó a Grimmjow su plato, antes de tirar el resto de comida a la basura, alegando que su amigo no había hecho nada para ganarse que lo alimentara.

Ahora podía ver porqué su amigo estaba tan decepcionado. La chica buscaba por toda la sala, como si su vida dependiera de encontrar al Doctor Aizen. Grimmjow pensó en preguntarle en qué estaba pensando, aunque sólo fuera por Ulquiorra, hasta que recordó toda la comida que se había echado a perder y decidió mandar a su amigo al infierno.

Diez minutos después, el comité de preparación de la fiesta empezó a ponerse ansioso y no pudo esperar más por la coca-cola- aunque hubiera muchísimas más bebidas- así que abrió sus puertas al público. En aquel momento, muchos más residentes del bloque ya habían aparecido, haciendo que aquello estuviera más lleno. Orihime se paseó por el sitio, hablando con padres y niños durante media hora larga. Había empezado a ayudar a algunos presentes a llenar un cubo de agua, para jugar a atrapar las manzanas con la boca, hasta que, por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Azein entrando en la habitación. Por lo visto, había optado por el traje de médico, quizá para emparejarse con ella. Entonces, a Orihime se le formó un nudo en la garganta, mientras trató de buscar a Rangiku, sin resultados. Lo mejor sería escribirle un mensaje, así que cogió su teléfono e informó a su jefa de que Aizen estaba allí, para evitar que se le arrojara al cuello. Para entonces, él ya había cruzado media sala, acercándose a ella.

- Buenas noches, doctor- le saludó ella, en un sensual tono de voz.

- Está impresionante, señorita Inoue- Aizen le cogió de la mano y le dio la vuelta- El vestido le queda de maravilla- Añadió. Llevaba el pelo hacia atrás y se había puesto lentillas. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que parecer un donjuán cuando estaba con ella?

Orihime rió.

- Oh, no exagere- la chica le golpeó en el hombro, juguetona, dándole más fuerte de lo necesario. Por fin podría poner fin a la farsa con aquella asquerosidad de hombre… aunque, para ello, necesitaba que Momo estuviese allí y llegaba tarde- ¿Qué le parecería si usted y yo nos marchásemos de esta fiesta, dentro de un rato?- ella le cogió de la mano y se acercó a su oreja- Podríamos ir a su casa.

Aizen sonrió.

- No es mala idea.

_La Cucaracha_ empezó a sonar en el pecho de Orihime y los dos clavaron la mirada en el escote de la chica. _Joder, Ulquiorra, y ahora, ¿qué?_ Sonrió con inocencia.

- Lo siento, pero tengo que cogerlo… ¿Puedes esperar un minuto?- sin esperar a que él respondiera, la joven se dirigió a la puerta… justo cuando alguien le cogió del brazo y la alejó lo suficiente del lugar de la fiesta- ¡Qué…!- gritó ella, girándose y encontrándose con la máscara de dos caras- ¿Gin?

El hombre de pelo plateado se quitó la máscara. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, clavados en ella.

- ¿Qué crees que estáshaciendo?- le preguntó, mirando paranoicamente por detrás de su hombro. Orihime colgó el teléfono.

- Tratar de hablar con Ulquiorra antes de que le dé un ataque y muera por mi culpa- contestó, llevándose las manos a las caderas- ¿Y qué estás haciendo _tú_?

Gin suspiró.

- Vale, sé que estás enfadada…

- ¿_Sólo_ enfadada?

- … ¡pero Rangiku no debería estar aquí!- concluyó, mirándola seriamente- Y, además…- el teléfono de Orihime, que había estado en silencio cuando comenzó a hablar, empezó a sonar de nuevo. Gin crujió la mandíbula, de frustración- Es igual. Ya te lo diré luego. Habla… Habla con él.

Orihime frunció el ceño.

- En cuanto vuelva, vas a empezar a darme respuestas, amigo- repuso ella, mientras Gin se colocaba la máscara y desaparecía sin esfuerzo entre la multitud. Qué tío tan raro. Orihime se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero, justo antes de entrar, Momo y Toshiro aparecieron. Hacían una pareja adorable, desde luego; la chica había optado por un vestido de diosa griega, largo hasta el suelo y con una corona de laureles adornándole la cabeza, mientras que el chico de pelo blanco iba totalmente de negro, con una capa y unos dientes de vampiro falsos. Pero seguía siendo una pena que fuese más bajito que ella…

- ¡Orihime!- gritó Momo con alegría, acercándose a ella de inmediato- ¡Vaya, qué vestido tan bonito!

- Gracias- repuso la pelirroja, silenciando otra vez su teléfono. Joder- ¡Tú también estás muy mona!- se giró a Toshiro, que estaba impasible- Tú también, señor Vampiro- los ojos del chico se entrecerraron- ¡Mono, no! Quiero decir que estás muy… muy viril y atractivo- _La Cucaracha_ sonó por tercera vez- Ah, tengo que cogerlo. ¿Por qué no vais a buscar a Rangiku? Tiene que estar por aquí, en algún lado- entonces, la joven desapareció de la sala y se fue al otro lado del vestíbulo, donde había mucho menos ruido. Nada más abrir el móvil, se lo llevó a la oreja- _¿Qué?_

- _Por fin he encontrado la bebida_- contestó Ulquiorra, en un tono de voz que a ella le pareció triunfante. Entonces, él pareció notar algo de molestia en su tono de voz- _… ¿He interrumpido algo?_- ella abrió la boca para contestar, pero él la abrió primero- _Oh, vaya, lo siento. He olvidado que podrías estar en cualquier esquina, descubriendo el cuerpo del Doctor Aizen. Bueno, adelante. Volveré en veinte minutos… media hora, tal vez. El tráfico está fatal en algunos sitios_.

Orihime suspiró.

- No estaba calentando a Aizen- repuso, antes de detenerse por un momento- pero iba a hacerlo ahora- entonces, un pitido salió de su teléfono; acababa de recibir un mensaje. Apartándose el aparato de la oreja, se quedó mirando la pantalla, mientras el nombre de Rangiku aparecía en el mensaje. _Me ha visto_. _Estoy en el baño_. _Ven YA_. El pánico se apoderó de Orihime- ¡L-Le diré a Luppi que te os espere a ti y a las bebidas en la entrada!- exclamó, antes de colgar y volver a la fiesta.

Ulquiorra también colgó y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo, fijándose en la enorme cantidad de coches que había delante de él. Odiaba los supermercados de bajo precio. ¿Por qué había cruzado toda la ciudad, para ir a uno?

- Joder- murmuró, cruzándose de brazos y logrando que el coche avanzara a paso de tortuga. Entonces, echó un vistazo a su móvil, lo cogió y empezó a escribirle un mensaje a Grimmjow.

De vuelta en Las Noches, Grimmjow sintió una vibración en su bolsillo y cogió el teléfono. Nada más abrirlo, descubrió un mensaje perfectamente bien escrito. _Sigue a la señorita Inoue_. _Doscientos pavos_. Una perversa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras contestaba. _Hecho_.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Orihime trataba de evitar a los ruidosos niños que correteaban, así como a algunos de sus vecinos. Los servicios estaban justo enfrente. Miró a su alrededor, pero no pudo encontrar a Aizen por ningún sitio, lo que no hizo sino lograr que el miedo se escapara de su control, mientras se imaginaba todo tipo de situaciones posibles. ¿Habría encerrado a Rangiku en el baño? ¿Estaría intentando violarla otra vez? Entonces, Orihime se volvió religiosa por un instante, suplicándole a la deidad que la estuviera escuchando que no le hubiese ocurrido nada malo a Rangiku…

… aunque, al abrir la puerta del baño, no escuchó ningún sonido de forcejeo. Orihime pasó los grifos y vio a Rangiku apoyada en el último, con el rostro tan pálido como su vestido, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, jefa?- preguntó, mientras Rangiku se acomodaba entre sus brazos- ¿Cómo sabes que te ha visto?

- S-Se…- consiguió musitar Rangiku, aunque sus palabras estaban entrecortadas por los llantos- Se me ha acercado…- sus ojos azules estaban vacíos y completamente perdidos- Se ha acercado y me ha dicho _Rangiku, es maravilloso volver a verte después de tanto tiempo_- sus voz se convirtió en un susurro- _pero el color blanco… no te queda demasiado bien…_- entonces, su expresión se descompuso y empezó a temblar- Entonces se fue y yo v-vine aquí…

Orihime cerró los ojos, tratando de contener las ganas de romper el espejo del baño.

- Vale- dijo tranquilamente, manteniendo la calma en la voz- No te preocupes. Quédate aquí, ¿vale? Iré a buscarlo y a poner fin a todo esto- Rangiku asintió, pero no parecía demasiado convencida. Orihime le ofreció una sonrisa de ánimo- Quédate aquí- repitió- y llámame si te ocurre algo.

Nada más salir del servicio, Orihime sintió que estaba a punto de abrir las puertas del Infierno y que arrastraría a Aizen con ella. Sin embargo, un rápido vistazo a la zona reveló que no estaba por ahí. La chica echó una mirada al móvil, al que no había dejado de agarrar desde que recibiese el mensaje de Rangiku. ¿Debería intentar llamarlo? No… Volvió a mirar a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba Gin? Tenía que arrastrarlo al servicio, sin importar que fuera el de chicas, para que viera con sus propios ojos lo que le habían hecho todos esos años de soledad a su amiga. Pero tampoco estaba en la fiesta. ¿Dónde se había ido todo el mundo? Vio a Grimmjow mirándola desde el otro lado de la habitación, pero siempre estaba mirándola, así que eso no era nada nuevo. Nel y Szayel estaban jugando a "atrapar la manzana con la boca" y se les daba bastante bien. Momo tenía un murciélago de chocolate en la mano, que intentaba dárselo a Toshiro; éste, a pesar de no dejar de sonrojarse, se negaba a abrir la boca.

Orihime frunció el ceño, mientras apretaba los dedos y su corazón latía con fuerza. Tenía que hacer algo _ya_. ¿Dónde había un saco de boxeo cuando se le necesitaba? Oh, Ulquiorra estaría de vuelta pronto. Tal vez pudiera salir a recibirlo, pero la chica sentía que, con el humor que tenía, lo más probable era que le metiera la cabeza en el barril de agua… y no merecía morir. Aún. Diez minutos después, siguió buscando a Aizen o a Gin- al que antes apareciera; ya le daba igual- cuando suspiró y decidió volver junto a Rangiku. Sin embargo, en ese momento aparecieron Starrk y Lilynette.

Starrk llevaba el pecho desnudo, excepto por una especie de piel de animal que le cubría los hombros; de hecho, su cabeza era la boca de la bestia. A parte de eso, llevaba unas medias hechas jirones y una lanza, iba descalzo y llevaba pintada una especie de garra en su pecho desnudo. Orihime supuso que iría de algún tipo de guerrero. A su lado, Lilynette se había rizado el pelo, igual que lo tenía Sandy de _Grease_. Incluso llevaba sus mismos pantalones ajustados, el top negro y la cazadora de cuero encima. Al verlos, Orihime se dio cuenta de que aún no había visto a Harribel. Tenía ganas de preguntarle por ese tema de la cirugía plástica… y tal vez Starrk supiera algo.

- Hola- saludó a la peculiar pareja, mientras se le acercaban.

- ¡Vaya, Orihime, estás genial!- gritó Lilynette, antes de darse una vuelta y posar para ella- ¿Qué te parece? Bonito, ¿eh? ¡Tia me lo ha hecho! ¡Incluso me ha ayudado con el pelo!

Orihime sonrió.

- Te queda muy bien- dijo, antes de indicarle la dirección de los caramelos- ¿Por qué no vas a por más dulces, antes de que vengan más niños histéricos?

Lilynette sonrió como una maníaca.

- Pensaba hacerlo- contestó, antes de marcharse tambaleándose sobre sus tacones. Orihime no pudo evitar pensar que ésa era la primera vez que veía a la chica tan tapada. Cuando se giró hacia Starrk, pudo ver su expresión de tristeza.

- Eh…- dudó un momento- ¿Estás bien?

Starrk negó con la cabeza, haciendo que la piel del animal- que, según adivinó Orihime, era la de un oso- se movía también.

- Señorita Inoue, tienes que ayudarme- dijo, cogiéndole las manos con las suyas- Creo que he hecho algo que ha molestado a Tia.

Orihime pestañeó con velocidad. Víctima encontrada.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué ha pasado?- le preguntó dulcemente, mientras pensaba en las distintas maneras en las que podría estrangularlo, con la piel de animal. ¿Es que todo el mundo tenía algo en contra de sus amigas, esa noche? Pues podrían haber escogido otro puto día mejor.

- Bueno, verás- empezó, apartando las manos de las suyas y rascándose la mandíbula de lobo, nerviosamente- Acompañé a Lilynette a por su disfraz, a casa de Tia. En cuanto lo tuvo, se subió corriendo a casa para ponérselo, pero Tia me pidió que me quedara y le ayudara a ponerse el suyo. Estaba esperando a los niños que llegaran a por caramelos, así que tenía todo el salón apagado, para darle un ambiente más tenebroso, aunque aún no se había puesto su disfraz…- se sonrojó notablemente- Y, bueno, eh… Su disfraz es, eh… Cómo decirlo…- rió nerviosamente- Va a venir a la fiesta vestida de momia- una pausa, en la que Starrk miró a Orihime suplicante, como si esperara que comprendiera. Ella no dijo nada- Así que va a ir llena de vendas- aún nada- Estaba medio desnuda y yo- se señaló a sí mismo- también…

- ¿Te acostaste con ella?- preguntó Orihime, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡No!- gritó él, mostrando su lanza para defenderse- ¡No, no llegamos tan lejos! Pero, ya sabes… con las velas, la oscuridad, la piel… Estábamos muy cerca y, entonces, me pintó la marca del pecho…- tembló- Yo terminé empujándola hacia mí… Joder, quería besarla…

- ¿Lo hiciste?- Orihime alzó la ceja.

Starrk negó con la cabeza, tratando de cubrirse la cara con las manos, pero no pudiendo hacerlo por culpa de la mandíbula.

- Lo intenté… pero cuando fui a quitarle las vendas de la cara, se apartó de mí como si la hubiese asustado y empezó a disculparse tan rápidamente que apenas pude entenderla… Entonces, me pidió que me marchara.

Oh, Dios. Tal vez no tuviera que matarlo, después de todo.

- Starrk- Orihime le cogió del brazo, amistosamente- Lo siento… Pero deberías hablar con ella de esto. Deberías decirle cómo te sientes.

- Creía que ya estaba bastante claro.

- ¡Tienes que tranquilizarla! ¡Dile que te da igual la cicatriz que tenga en la cara y que te parecería igual de guapa tuviese lo que tuviese!

- ¡Ya se lo he dicho!- gritó Starrk, agarrando la mandíbula de lobo de la cabeza- Se lo he dicho- repitió, más bajo- pero no me cree… Sigue sin sobreponerse del trauma… y no sé qué _hacer_- soltó el disfraz y dirigió a Orihime otra mirada suplicante- Por favor, señorita Inoue, ¿podrías hablar con ella? Le caes bien. Estoy seguro de que te escuchará.

- Veré qué puedo hacer- prometió Orihime, aunque no estaba nada segura de cómo hacerlo. Tal vez fuese a verla a su casa, al día siguientea. Por lo pronto tenía que encontrar a…

- Bu- susurró una voz, en su oído.

Orihime se giró al momento, encontrándose cara a cara con Aizen.

- ¡Estás aquí! ¡He estado buscándote!- dijo, tan relajada como pudo estar.

- Ah, lo siento. He ido a mi casa, para asegurarme de que todo estuviese preparado para nosotros- respondió con una atractiva sonrisa, emparejándose con la de Orihime- ¿Por qué no subimos ya?- sugirió. Orihime lanzó una mirada por encima de su hombro. _Ahí_. Momo los estaba mirando fijamente, muy confundida, mientras asentía distraídamente a algo que Toshiro le estaba diciendo.

- Claro- Orihime se disculpó mentalmente con la chica, mientras besaba a Aizen en la mejilla y pasaba su brazo por el suyo- Enséñame el camino- le sonrió con picardía. Ese gilipollas estaba a punto de recibir lo que se merecía… y, tal vez, una patada en los huevos. Caminó a su lado, con la cabeza sobre su hombro, pasando al lado de Grimmjow y Nel, que los miraron con curiosidad. Al dirigir una rápida mirada a los servicios, vio a Rangku asomando la cabeza, mirándola. Orihime le murmuró que fuera a explicarle a Momo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Rangiku asintió y, después de colocarse el velo, salió del servicio.

Grimmjow, recordando los doscientos dólares que había en juego, miró hacia Nel y murmuró algo en francés.

- _Veo que no soy el único que no aprueba su relación, ¿no?_

Los ojos de Nel se estrecharon, mientras una maquiavélica sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

- _Me has leído la mente, amor_- murmuró, inclinándose para darle un rápido beso. Entonces, la pareja se dirigió hacia la puerta, fingiendo no tener el más mínimo interés en los dos que acababan de marcharse. Grimmjow se detuvo un instante, cogiendo su teléfono. Pensó en escribir a Ulquiorra, para decirle que hacer que Aizen y Orihime cortaran le iba a costar algo más, pero el brusco grito que escuchó desde la entrada, nada más llegar al vestíbulo, hizo que se detuviera. El chico consiguió ver, por un instante, cómo alguien arrastraba a Orihime hacia la escalera.

- Nelliel- dijo y la chica de pelo verde supo, al instante, que algo ni iba bien- quédate detrás de mí.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- murmuró ella, sin haber visto a Orihime. Sin embargo, Grimmjow ya había echado a correr, por el vestíbulo, hacia la puerta cerrada qe daba a las escaleras, así que lo siguió. Las subieron muy despacio y, nada más hacerlo, ambos escucharon más gimoteos apagados.

- Vamos, vamos- dos pisos por encima de ellos, Aizen tenía un brazo alrededor del cuello de Orihime, tapándole la boca con el codo, mientras la otra le rodeaba la cintura, al tiempo que subían- No te servirá de nada resistirte. Si lo haces, seguramente los dos acabaremos cayendo y moriremos. Aún tenemos mucho que subir, así que espero no tener que golpearte tu preciosa cabeza contra el cemento, para que te calmes- dijo, con tanta calma en su voz, que Orihime sintió un escalofrío subiéndole por la columna vertebral.

Oh, Dios, eso no iba bien. La chica cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Tal vez, cuando dejaran de moverse, pudiera intentar escaparse; en ese momento, mientras subían las escaleras, no era muy buena idea resistirse demasiado. Pero, primero, necesitaba recuperarse del shock. Se había esperado una mala reacción, pero nada tan drástico. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de reaccionar; nada más salir del vestíbulo, Aizen le había preguntado si de verdad pensaba que su plan de tomarle el pelo iba a salirle bien… y lo último que había notado, era que la estaba forzando a subir las escaleras.

Aquello no suponía ningún problema, pensó. Podría ocuparse sola de la situación.

- ¡Parad!

Joder. Medio piso debajo de ellos, Grimmjow y Nel aparecieron. Orihime encontró aquello bastante divertido; él aún llevaba su disfraz, así que ella era como… bueno, como una princesa en apuros, más o menos. No tendría ningún problema en deshacerse de Aizen, sólo necesitaba esperar a la ocasión para hacerlo.

- ¡Suéltala!- gritó Grimmjow, sacando la espada de plástico y apuntando a Aizen con ella, como si aquello fuera a asustarlo de verdad. Él sonrió.

- Ah, la caballería ha llegado- sonaba bastante divertido, para ser alguien que estaba en una clara desventaja. Entonces, se inclinó sobre el oído de la pelirroja- Señorita Inoue, lo siento, pero antes he tenido que mentirte.

Debajo, Grimmjow y Nel se paralizaron al instante, mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par. Nel dejó escapar un grito seco y Orihime había empezado a preguntarse por qué… hasta que la sintió: fría, metálica, cilíndrica, presionando su sien. Y, entonces, la joven sintió que su corazón bajaba hasta el suelo, pues por fin se había dado cuenta de que, seguramente, _no_ sería capaz de ocuparse ella sola de la situación.

- Verás- susurró Aizen, con algo de tristeza- cuando he vuelto a mi apartamento ha sido para coger esto. Ahora entiendes la situación, ¿verdad?- Orihime sintió un sudor frío- No me gusta que me mientan, señorita Inoue. Yo he sido muy sincero contigo y, a la gente sincera como yo… no le gusta que le decepcionen- entonces, se giró hacia Grimmjow y Nel- Entonces, ¿aún pensáis venir a por ella?

Ninguno de los dos se movió. Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Nel. Miró a Orihime, mordiéndose el labio inferior y gimoteando, antes de echarse atrás. Grimmjow se mantuvo quieto. A su espalda, sus manos se movían todo lo rápido que podían para teclear el número de Ulquiorra. ¡¿Por qué el muy idiota tenía que estar en medio de un atasco, precisamente ese día?

Contento de que no fueran a perseguirlo, Aizen continuó subiendo, manteniendo la pistola apretada contra la sien de Orihime.

- No te preocupes- dijo tranquilamente- matarte ahora sería un total desperdicio, sobre todo después de haber estado dos semanas calentándome- la sangre de Orihime se congeló. ¿Es que ese cabrón aún pensaba tener sexo con ella? Cerró los ojos, ordenándose a sí misma que luchara, sin importar las consecuencias. Pero sus músculos se habían bloqueado y se negaban a reaccionar. Aizen estaba arrastrándola escaleras arriba, aunque no parecía quejarse por el peso muerto- Y pensar que has llegado tan lejos- murmuró para sí- trayendo a Momo aquí. Y, ¿para qué? ¿Para avergonzarla?- el hombre curvó sus labios, disgustado.

Orihime quería golpearlo, gritar, hacer _algo_. ¿Por qué no podía moverse? Cada vez le costaba más respirar. La joven alternó entre mirar las escaleras- Grimmjow y Nel mantenían la distancia, pero no habían abandonado sus intentos de rescate- y cerrar los ojos. Oh, aquello iba mal… estaba demasiado aterrada como para hacer nada. Y lo peor de todo era lo que la esperaba, si _no_ luchaba.

Grimmjow tenía el móvil pegado a la oreja. Murmuró a Nel en francés que llamara al 911, obedeciéndole rápidamente, aunque sus manos le temblaban al pulsar las teclas.

- _¿Qué ocurre ahora?_- contestó Ulquiorra, después de dos tonos.

- Sólo escúchame- susurró Grimmjow- Voy a poner el altavoz, pero no digas nada. Ni una puta palabra- entonces, apretó la tecla del altavoz y bajó el teléfono, escondiéndoselo a su espalda. Sbió los escalones de dos en dos, dejando a Nel detrás, hasta llegar al psicólogo y su rehén- ¡Suelta a Orihime, Aizen! No sé qué está pasando, pero estoy seguro de que no te hace falta la pistola.

Aizen lo miró con altivez.

- Señorita Inoue, haz el favor de decirle al señor Jeagerjaques que no te apetece que una bala te atraviese la cabeza y que será mejor que baje las escaleras y se meta en sus propios asuntos- aflojó el brazó, liberando la boca de Orihime.

Grimmjow agarró fuertemente el móvil.

- _Di algo_- le murmuró al oído, pero ella no pudo mover los labios ni un centímetro, pues su lengua estaba pegada a la boca. Estaba totalmente pálida. Parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Y, al otro lado del teléfono, Grimmjow estaba seguro de que Ulquiorra estaba empezando a entender la situación. Volvió a pedirle que hablara, pero ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarlo.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Aizen, apretando la pistola contra su sien. El gemido que escapó de su garganta al sentir el contacto fue suficiente para paralizar a Nel, que no dejaba de murmurar frenéticamente instrucciones y órdenes, por teléfono. Aizen sonrió y siguió subiendo.

- Muy bien, entonces. Si no vas a intentarlo…- subió el cuerpo de Orihime escaleras arriba. Grimmjow gruñó de la frustración, acercándose- No hace falta que nos sigas, señor Jeagerjaques. No vas a tener la oportunidad de salvarla y la señorita Inoue no es tan estúpida como para arriesgar su preciada vida, por algo tan insignificante como su virginidad.

Los labios de Orihime temblaron. Su mente estaba gritando a Aizen que se callara, muriera, ardiera en el Infierno, pero su boca no se movía. Miró a Grimmjow desesperanzada. Un repentino gemido logró hacerse paso entre sus cuerdas vocales congeladas, pero eso fue todo. Entonces, cuando llegaron al cuarto piso…

- Oh- se detuvo Aizen repentinamente. Orihime miró por encima de su hombro, mientras sus ojos se abrían del horror.

Gin había estado bajando las escaleras desde alguno de los pisos de arriba, las manos entre las mangas de su disfraz, sin rastro de la máscara de dos caras. Entonces se detuvo, mirándolos con curiosidad, pero sin parecer darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Antes de que Orihime se diera cuenta, la pistola se separó de ella. El tiempo pareció detenerse, mientras el brazo de Aizen se alejaba y se dirigía al visitante inesperado. Entonces, su voz se liberó.

- _¡Corre!_- chilló, aunque el grito se apagó con el disparo de la pistola, que llenó toda la escalera y resonó en sus oídos, rebotando por todo el edificio, desde la parte más baja del mundo a la más alta.

…

Ulquiorra se había reclinado sobre el volante, golpeándose ligeramente la cabeza contra él. El tráfico no mejoraba. Suspirando, encendió el intermitente y se cambió de carril hacia uno que parecía avanzar. A juzgar por los coches, cualquiera pensaría que el Papa o el Presidente estaban en la ciudad. ¿No debería estar toda esa gente en su casa, haciendo cosas con sus hijos?

Su teléfono había empezado a sonar, justo cuando volvió a pararse. El tomo de Daikenkai había hecho que se sobresaltara. Necesitaba encontrar otro tono para Grimmjow. Al apretar el botón verde, se llevó el teléfono a la oreja, medio esperando que le dijera- con todos los detalles- lo que Orihime y Aizen habían hecho.

Bueno, no se había equivocado.

Después de que Grimmjow le obligase a estarse callado, Ulquiorra había fruncido el ceño, pero había obedecido. Y, entonces, Grimmjow se había dirigido a Aizen. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Se habían montado una especie de trío o algo así? Pero estaba bastante seguro de que la gente no usaba pistolas en los tríos…

… Un momento… ¿Pistolas…?

Ulquiorra no estuvo muy seguro de lo que sintió cuando se dio cuenta de que algo iba terriblemente mal. En realidad, no sintió mucho de nada. Estaba calmado. Nada más encender el altavoz del teléfono y apoyarlo en la consola que había entre ambos asientos, sus ojos se clavaron en la carretera. Pasos racionales. Primero, necesitaba encontrar un modo de salir de ese atasco. Hizo que el coche avanzara, advirtiendo el desesperanzador y lento paso, pero pudo ver el complejo de Las Noches a lo lejos. Lo más eficaz habría sido dejar el coche allí y echar a correr, pero no creía llegar a conseguir un ticket por obstruir el tráfico.

Había escuchado la conversación y luchado por entender las palabras de Aizen. Su voz sonaba muy lejana. ¿Dónde estaban? Los coches tomaron algo de velocidad, aunque se detuvieron a los pocos metros. Ulquiorra se contuvo duramente para no golpear algo. Grimmjow le había dicho que se mantuviera callado y que no dijera nada, así que, por el momento, eso era todo lo que _podía_ hacer. Estaba a dos calles de distancia del edificio. No había necesidad de enfadarse.

Y, entonces, escuchó el grito de la señorita Inoue, seguido del inconfundible sonido de un disparo. Seguramente a Grimmjow se le hubiese caído el teléfono, porque escuchó un ruido y, entonces, se hizo el silencio. Pasados cinco segundos, Ulquiorra miró la pantalla del teléfono, quedándole claro que la llamada había terminado.

Ulquiorra se recostó sobre su asiento, mirando el techo del coche. El atasco no avanzaba. El puto mundo no se movía. Dejó escapar un grito vacilante y se pasó las manos por el pelo, mezclándose con los negros mechones. De pronto, hizo mucho calor allí dentro. Su corazón empezó a latir demasiado rápido, demasiado fuerte. Dolía. Oh, Dios, cómo dolía. No estaba seguro de dónde provenía ese dolor, pero lo sentía por _todas partes_. Necesitaba llamarlo, pero su cerebro estaba demasiado aturdido como para recordar el número de Grimmjow.

Racional… ser racional… Oh, no, eso ya no funcionaba. Esa gente tenía que apartarse de su camino, antes de que los atropellara. Oh, pero su viejo coche no soportaría el impacto. Seguramente, de hacerlo, acabaría muriendo y no podía morir. Aún no. No; no tenía permitido morir hasta que no hubiera hecho pedazos a Aizen.

Empezaría con las uñas de sus dedos, pensó, mientras los coches avanzaban de nuevo. Se las arrancaría todas. Entonces, las seguirían los mechones de pelo. Después los dedos, uno a uno. Necesitaría algún utensilio para hacer aquella operación lo más lenta y dolorosa posible. Dedos, talones y, después, las manos y los pies… uno a uno, después de inyectarle a ese viejo algún tipo de droga que lo mantuviera despierto y vivo, mientras durara aquel sangriento y aterrador proceso.

Joder, se suponía que esas ideas tenían que haberlo reconfortado. Agachó la cabeza, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, apretando tanto los dientes que incluso le dolió la cabeza. Matar a Aizen no sería algo divertido y eso le preocupó. Nada que pudiera decir o pensar podría confortarlo en ese momento. Entonces, se preguntó si el resto de su vida seguiría teniendo sentimientos como aquellos.

Porque, si ése fuera el caso, nunca jamás volvería a beber Coca-cola.

…

Orihime dejó escapar un gimoteo histérico.

- ¡Gin!- gritó, encontrando por fin la fuerza necesaria para luchar contra Aizen, mientras pasaban al lado del cuerpo inmóvil de Gin, rodeado de la sangre que manchaba su abrigo- ¡Gin! ¡Oh, Dios, _Gin_!- gritó, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas- ¡Grimmjow, Nel, pedid ayuda, por favor!

- Qué gritona- se quejó Aizen, apretándola más fuerte contra él- Ahora no pierdas la voz. Después no será tan divertido, si no gritas.

Grimmjow estaba rabioso. Su teléfono se había caído, haciendo que la batería se separara de él, pero ése era el menor de sus problemas, en ese momento.

- ¡Nel, diles que necesitamos una ambulancia!- gritó, mientras se acercaba a Gin. El hombre de pelo plateado gimió mientras Grimmjow se agachó a su lado, rompiéndole parte de la tela para taparle la herida. Nel estaba llorando mientras hablaba por teléfono, mezclando palabras en inglés y francés.

Orihime gritó de la desesperación. Aizen había disparado a Gin. Ella era la próxima. Aizen iba a violarla y matarla. Qué final tan triste para una vida que, por fin, estaba mejorando. Trató de apartarse de Aizen, pero él siguió llevándola escaleras arriba. Estaban casi en la azotea.

Oh, habría preferido atragantarse en su propio vómito, en una callejuela, antes que _eso_. Habría sido vergonzoso, pero no traumático. Y se habría marchado sola. De haber muerto en ese callejón, no tendría que explicarle a Sora porqué se había llevado a Gin con ella, en la otra vida. Era un cabrón por haberle roto el corazón a Rangiku, pero no se merecía eso… La joven siguió llorando, incapaz de contener las lágrimas, mientras todo le dolía tanto que incluso se sintió a punto de vomitar. Y, entonces, se dio cuenta de algo, algo que le hacía mucho más daño del que se pudiera llegar a imaginar:

No volvería a ver a Ulquiorra.

Aquello le provocó un nuevo arrebato de lágrimas y Orihime se quedó parada en uno de los escalones, pero Aizen la obligó a seguir caminando. Pobre Ulquiorra… después de volver de una pésima tarde en busca de bebidas y de haberse tragado semejante atasco, ¿iba a encontrarse con eso? ¿Con su tieso y desnudo cuerpo chorreando sangre en la alfombra de Aizen, con un agujero de bala en la cabeza? Entonces, realmente quiso vomitar, pues sintió aquella sensación familiar en la que su garganta se constreñía, al tiempo que su estómago vibraba con violencia. Pero no quería que la viera así. Tal vez Grimmjow pudiese evitar que entrasen. Oh, lo deseaba tanto…

- Sólo un poco más- le informó Aizen con serenidad. Orihime cerró los ojos, dejando que las letras color escarlata que se habían quemado bajo sus párpados desaparecieran momentáneamente, sustituyéndose por algo más familiar que hizo que su corazón latiese dolorosamente. Vio a Ulquiorra, sentado en el piano de aquella iglesia de Lakewood, tocando las teclas. Sin embargo, en esa visión no era su padre quien estaba en el ataúd.

¿Qué tipo de pieza compondría para su funeral? Su corazón se paralizó. Sólo deseó que, fuera donde fuese cuando muriese, tuviese la posibilidad de escucharla.

…

- ¡Ulquiorra! ¡Es casi la hora!- gritó Luppi, mientras el susodicho le tendía la bolsa de plástico llena de bebidas y se marchaba, sin mediar más palabras. Ulquiorra caminó todo recto, con la mirada clavada en los ascensores. No le prestó la mínima atención a Luppi, mientras apretaba el botón y las puertas se abrían con un timbrazo.

A juzgar por el eco del disparo, Ulquiorra había deducido que estaban en las escaleras. Aizen trataría de escapar por su apartamento, probablemente. Ulquiorra apretó el botón donde había una "P" escrita y se quedó en medio de la cabina mientras ascendía, con las manos en los bolsillos. La adrenalina invadía su cuerpo y la energía pedía a gritos liberarse. Y la horrible presión de su pecho seguía ahí. ¿Cómo eliminarlo? Ulquiorra tuvo el presentimiento de que necesitaría algo más que Tylenol para hacerlo.

Tan pronto como el ascensor se detuvo, ante el pequeño pasillo que conducía al ático, un sonido llamó la atención de Ulquiorra. Llantos sonoros, voces desde la escalera. Pero fue el llanto lo que le llamó la atención, porque conocía esa voz y, en ese instante, nada habría sonado mejor en sus oídos. Se quedó quieto y escuchó, dejando que el alivio saliera de él. _Está viva_. Tal vez herida, pero viva.

Se giró en dirección a las escaleras y miró a través del cristal que había en la pesada puerta. Ahí. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en la espalda del hombre, que sujetaba la pistola con una mano y la fuente de su alegría, la cadena de su cordura, su mayor tesoro, en la otra. Ulquiorra se alejó un paso o dos de la puerta, sacando las manos de los bolsillos, relajando sus hombros. Ah, aquello iba a ser tan _satisfactorio_. Toda la tensión que había estado creciendo en las últimas tres semanas, toda la ira… Esperó a que Aizen se apoyara sobre el picaporte plateado, sin soltar la pistola, pero antes de que el hombre pudiera darse cuenta, Ulquiorra agarró el picaporte de su lado y abrió la puerta.

Aizen se giró justo a tiempo para presenciar la rabia silenciosa del monstruo de ojos verdes que había creado. Y, entonces, un puño se clavó en su cara, con la fuerza de una bola de demolición. Su nariz se rompió con un ruido sordo y la sangre empezó a brotar entre ellos. Sorprendido, soltó tanto a la pistola como a Orihime. El arma cayó al suelo, mientras Aizen perdía el equilibrio y se caía hacia atrás, con los brazos descontrolados, de tal manera que sus manos asieron lo primero que tocaron: la alarma de incendios. Mientras su cuerpo se acercaba peligrosamente a las escaleras, sus manos agarraron la manivela roja, bajándola, llenado todo el edificio del sonido de una sirena, que logró que los niños de la fiesta chillaran del pánico.

Aizen se tropezó con las escaleras, trepando por ellas hasta detenerse, arriba del todo, gruñendo de dolor. Ulquiorra pestañeó y bajó la vista a su puño. Vaya. Normal que hubiera hecho un agujero en la pared.

- ¡Ah!- el aire salió de sus pulmones cuando una histérica Orihime lo abrazó, rodeándole el cuello con sus manos y llorando sobre su pecho.

Aquello le sentó como una bebida fría en un caluroso día de verano. El dolor que sentía el corazón de Ulquiorra desapareció al instante, mientras sus manos se abrían paso hacia la pequeña cintura de la chica, acercándola a él tanto como pudo.

- Estás bien…- susurró, observando que no sangraba ni tenía ningún tipo de herida. Entonces, su cerebro empezó a idear una regañina, pero prefirió dejarlo para otro día. Se sentía demasiado bien como para hacerlo- Oh, gracias a Dios, estás bien, Orihime…- respiró el aroma a rosas de su melena pelirroja, dudando entre continuar abrazándola y bajar las escaleras y seguir dándole la paliza a Aizen.

Por suerte, Grimmjow también estaba ahí y el hombre de pelo azul estaba _cabreado_. Rápidamente subió las escaleras, agarró al psicólogo del pelo y hundió su cabeza en el suelo, haciendo aún más añicos su nariz, mientras le gritaba todas las obscenidades que sabía.

- Ya basta- dijo una tensa voz. Orihime tragó saliva, girándose en los brazos de Ulquiorra y gritando de sorpresa al ver a Gin, no sólo vivo, sino además, en pie. Él la miró, sosteniendo la máscara de su disfraz de Halloween, que tenía un agujero; en el momento del disparo, la tenía cerca del pecho, por lo que recibió el impacto principal de la bala. Sin embargo, la capa de mosquetero le tapaba la herida sangrante, así que aún no estaba totalmente fuera de peligro- Grimmjow, suéltalo- ordenó Gin, arrodillándose con gran esfuerzo, Y, entonces, a pesar de todo el dolor que pudiera sentir, la sonrisa de zorro reapareció- Creo que no vas a poder escapar esta vez- dijo al semi-consciente psicólogo, mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos y sacaba unas esposas- Sousuke Aizen, estás arrestado.

- ¿_Qué_?- preguntó Aizen, escupiendo lo que pareció ser un diente.

- Por intento de asesinato, intento de violación… oh, y por abuso sexual a una menor- añadió Gin, mientras llevaba las manos de Aizen a su espalda, colocándole las esposas- ¿Sorprendido?- se acercó un poco más, golpeando al hombre en el hombro- Bueno, amigo mío, siento la decepción… pero siempre me he jurado que pagarías por lo que le hiciste a Rangiku Matsumoto- alzó la vista hacia Orihime- Siento no habértelo dicho antes, señorita Inoue, pero habrás visto que era importante que nadie lo supiera- Aizen empezó a resistirse y Gin se sentó en su espalda, como si fuera una cómoda silla- He estado detrás de este tío durante años. Se lo debía a Ran. No pude llegar a tiempo a ese picnic para evitar que ocurriera… pero, en cuanto le vi saliendo del bosque y ella me lo contó después, lo entendí todo- el chico se estremeció y apretó la tela contra él- ¿Crees que me perdonará?

Orihime sonrió y asintió.

- ¡Claro que sí!

Entonces, la joven hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Ulquiorra, respirando su aroma y aferrándose a su espalda. ¿Podría acercarse un poco más? Quería fundirse con él; estaba muy feliz de que hubiera ido a por ella. Al principio, pensó que su mente se había imaginado que Ulquiorra se había aparecido, por culpa del estrés; que Aizen iba a hacerle de todo y que estaba viviendo una especie de sueño, antes de morir. Pero estaba ahí de verdad. Era real. Y la había llamado por su _nombre_; no mujer, no dragón, no señorita Inoue… Y, en ese momento, estaba llorando sobre él.

La policía, los bomberos y la ambulancia llegaron al momento. Nel, que había bajado las escaleras para recibirlos, dirigió a la multitud a la escalera, mientras les explicaba lo que había visto. Hubo un pequeño lío al llegar arriba del todo, pues la pistola estaba a los pies de Ulquiorra y Nel pensó que había sido él quien había disparado a Gin, pero todo se aclaró cuando él mostró su placa y terminó de narrar la historia. Cuando levantaron a Aizen, Gin no soportó más la pérdida de sangre y se desmayó. Los médicos le atendieron enseguida; le pusieron en una camilla y lo bajaron por el ascensor…

… y entonces, Ran lo vio al fin.

- ¿Gin?- murmuró, apartándose de la multitud a la que habían evacuado de Las Noches, cuando la alarma había sonado- ¡Gin!- gritó, ignorando a los policías que trataban de frenarla, mientras ella se acercaba. Completamente desconcertado, la mujer no supo qué hacer, qué decir, por dónde _empezar_. Pero su mente habló por ella- No fue un sueño…- musitó, alzando la mano para tocarlo y musitando cuando sus dedos tocaron un cuerpo sólido- No fue un sueño…

Gin giró la cabeza hacia ella, con los ojos medio abiertos.

- Ran- dijo, levantando la mano para limpiarle las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas- Pareces un ángel, Ran…- consiguió esbozar otra sonrisa- He metido a ese tío en la cárcel por ti… así que no tienes que volver a llorar…

Rangiku hundió su cara en sus manos.

- Idiota- resopló- claro que lloro…

…

Aquella fue, seguramente, la noche más emocionante que aquel edificio había vivido. La gente estaría hablando de ello durante semanas y, por la mañana, lo sucedido saldría en las noticias locales y tal vez también en las nacionales. Orihime quiso ir al hospital para saber qué tal estaba Gin, pero poco después de que los médicos se lo llevaran, el estrés acumulado logró que la chica tuviera un descomunal ataque, completado con hiperventilación y lágrimas irracionales. Ulquiorra se dio cuenta, entonces, de que tenía que llevársela de allí; les dijo a Grimmjow y a Nel que irían al hospital en cuanto pudieran y que se llevaría a Orihime a casa.

Estaba temblando tanto que tuvo que ayudarla a ponerse el pijama. La controló mientras sus manos temblorosas se servían un vaso de agua, pero, en lugar de perder el tiempo con el sofá-cama, se la llevó a su propia habitación.

- Duérmete- le ordenó, tapándola con las sábanas- Yo volveré por la mañana y te despertaré- pero, nada más darse la vuelta, Orihime le cogió de la mano. Él la miró; estaba temblando, con los ojos llorosos, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- No te vayas…- murmuró.

No necesitó repetírselo. Ulquiorra se quitó los zapatos y se sentó a su lado, alcanzando su teléfono para escribirle un mensaje a Grimmjow. _Mantenme al día sobre Gin. Iremos mañana. Y gracias_. Suspirando, puso su móvil en silencio y dejó que Orihime usara su regazo como almohada.

- ¿estás cómoda?- le preguntó. Ella asintió una sola vez, cerrando los ojos. Al día siguiente sabría qué había ocurrido con Gin, Rangiku, Momo, Aizen, todos… pero, por el momento, sólo deseaba estar en compañía de su salvador. Su cuerpo tembló un poco, pero, en los siguientes diez minutos, ya se quedó totalmente dormida.

Sin embargo, Ulquiorra no estaba cansado. Había mucho en lo que pensar, mucho en lo que reflexionar. Vigiló a Orihime durante toda la noche, observando que había veces en las que fruncía el ceño y otras en las que sus labios se movían, como si quisiera decir algo, pero ningún sonido salía de ellos. Se quedó con todos los detalles: ver a Orihime, sana y salva, durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, a su lado. Aquello era algo que no le importaría volver a ver. No de inmediato, pero sí le gustaría volver a verlo y en mejores circunstancias.

Sus pensamientos se calmaron, mientras la oscuridad del día dio paso al amanecer. Y, después de dos horas desde que saliera el sol, trabajando duramente para evaporar el rocío del césped del parque, cerrando la pesadilla de Halloween y preparando la temporada de Acción de Gracias, Orihime se despertó. Sus ojos pestañearon, mientras se despertaba del todo, descubriendo que su cabeza reposaba sobre una de las almohadas de Ulquiorra. Aunque no estuviera en la habitación, podía escucharlo al otro lado del pasillo, hablando con alguien por teléfono. La chica se desperezó por completo, aún bastante cansada, pero ansiosa por ir al hospital.

Ulquiorra llegó al cabo de pocos segundos. Orihime estaba mirando al techo, pero giró la vista hacia él, mientras se acercaba a la cama.

- Buenos días- dijo ella, medio dormida.

- Buenos días- contestó Ulquiorra. Estaba cansado, aún tratando de apaciguar el ataque de adrenalina y le dolía la espalda… pero, después de toda una noche pensando, no iba a negarlo más. Perder más tiempo con ella, sabiendo que podían quitársela en cualquier momento, era estúpido. Entonces, el chico colocó una de sus manos sobre la almohada, se inclinó y, con su mano libre, le apartó unos mechones de suave pelo rojo de su cara, antes de rozar sus labios con los suyos. Tal vez Orihime siguiera medio dormida, pero sintió que dudaba sólo un instante, antes de responder. La joven giró su cabeza hacia él, moviendo sus labios suavemente con los suyos, tentándole, aunque pocos segundos después, él se apartó, mirándole fijamente sus grises ojos. No se oía otra cosa en el apartamento más que su propia respiración… Entonces, Orihime preguntó lo primero que se le apareció por la cabeza.

- ¿Eso también ha sido de casualidad?

**Continuará**

_Hola a todos! Bueno, vaya capítulo no! Madre mía, ha sido muy emocionante escribirlo! Es que ha pasado de todo! Primero, el pobre Ulquiorra va como loco buscando Coca-cola por toda la ciudad y, muerto de celos, decide "alquilar" los servicios de Grimmjow para que espíe a Orihime… y encima luego pasa todo lo de Aizen! Lo raro es que no le haya dado un infarto. Pero bueno, al final se ha vengado de Aizen en condiciones y (por fin!) ha dejado de lado todas sus dudas respecto a Orihime… Bueno, habrá que ver hasta cuándo, que ya sabemos que Ulquiorra es muy especial con estos temas. Por otro lado está Inoue, que la pobre ha sufrido lo que no está escrito. Menos mal que al final ha llegado su caballero particular a salvarla, porque ya se temía lo peor… Habrá que ver cómo solucionan estos dos esa "tensión sexual" ahora que más o menos han dejado las cosas claras, aunque seguro que siguen negándolo. _

_Por otro lado, parece que Gin al final era buena persona… Me ha gustado mucho que la autora lo haya puesto como un policía que busca venganza, porque, en realidad, así se parece mucho al Gin del manga, que todo lo que hace lo hace por Ran. Esperemos que, aunque ya haya terminado esta parte, sigan apareciendo (queremos ver cómo va su relación!). Y por último está el pobre Starrk, enamorado de Harribel… No me los imaginaba como pareja, pero quedan bastante bien. Bueno, ahora que ha terminado lo de Halloween, me pregunto qué más ocurrirá… Sea lo que sea, seguro que es muy interesante! Nos vemos en el próximo cap, un beso!_

_PD Nº1__: Espero que todas hayáis visto ya el extra de Tite Kubo que ha hecho de Ulquiorra y, si no, buscadlo en "Onion no Fansub", un fansub donde colaboro como traductora. De hecho, he sido yo quien lo ha traducido, así que espero que os guste! _

_PD Nº2__: he hecho un fanart de Muse. Está en deviantart, se llama "Ulquiorra Orihime en Muse" y mi nombre allí es Enjuta. Os invito a que lo veáis y me digáis qué opináis. Un beso!_

_**Butterfly Comte**__: hola! Ya, el pobre Ulquiorra no sabe cómo actuar en esas ocasiones y siempre acaba mal parado. Menos mal que en este cap ha sabido comportarse y por fin ha dejado de lado sus quebraderos de cabeza. Pues sí, has hecho bien teniendo fe en Gin! Al final ha resultado como en el manga y ha sido de los buenos (estoy segura de que, en la historia real, casi todas sabíamos que al final sería bueno). Espero que el cap te haya gustado. Un beso!_

_**Yuuri no Mai**__: hola! Jajaja, el pobre Ulquiorra está totalmente descontrolado, ya no sabe ni lo que hace. Por suerte, en este cap ha sabido reaccionar perfectamente bien… con beso incluido! Nada mejor que atrapar a un criminal para ir asentando la relación. En cuanto a Gin, espero que la explicación haya sido convincente! A mí me ha parecido bastante creíble, además ha quedado claro que el pobre estaba deseando contarlo todo, pero no podía hacerlo… Cuánto tiempo habrá estado aguantándose? Seguro que tanto como Ran. Pues esa parte del manga es de las que más éxito ha tenido, así que te recomiendo que la veas. Encima se ve el UlquiHime en todo su esplendor y los dos cambian mucho cuando están en presencia del otro (es como si Ulquiorra se volviera más preocupado y Orihime más luchadora… más o menos). Además, Kubo ha sacado recientemente un especial de Ulquiorra! Espero que eso signifique su vuelta. Jajaja, pues creo que Ran no te va a hacer caso y sí le va a perdonar… Bueno, supongo que el hecho de que haya recibido un disparo de Aizen mejora las cosas, no? Un beso!_

_**Yagami Vongola**__: hola! Bueno, parece ser que las cosas se han arreglado, aunque haya hecho falta un casi asesinato para conseguirlo. La pregunta ahora es, ¿cuánto durará esta calma? Conociéndoles, seguro que poco. Un beso y gracias por los ánimos!_

_**Sakura Rose Cifer**__: hola! Ay, el pobre Ulquiorra está muerto de celos… y en este cap por poco le da algo de verdad! Al final ha estallado totalmente, pero claro, ni iba a permitir que Aizen se fuera de rositas… Bueno, al final todo ha salido más o menos bien, así que ahora a ver si se enfrentan a lo que sienten de una vez! Un beso!_

_**Princess Kitty1**__: hi! Yeah, this chapter has been so exciting! I've translated it in only a day, because I was completely obssessed with it. And I didn't expect the kiss at the end; they are sooo cute! But I don't think things are going to be easy for them, even is Aizen has already been emprisoned. I hope t oread soon GrimmNell chapters! See you in the next one!_

_**Red Crayon Princess**__: hola! Pues Ulquiorra al final ha ido disfrazado, pero por poco se pierde la fiesta (a quién se le ocurre dejar las compras para el último momento?). Por suerte ha aparecido justo al final para darle un buen puñetazo a Aizen y menos mal que lo ha hecho! En fin, a ver qué pasa ahora. Un beso!_

_**Hime Phantomhive**__: hola! Vaya, me has dejado de piedra con tu comentario. No sabía que la historia te hubiese llegado tanto al alma, pero me alegro muchísimo! A mí también me tiene muy atrapada; llevaba tiempo buscando una historia de este tipo y, cuando la descubrí, y encima dentro del universo de Bleach, casi me da algo! Incluso aún hoy sigo leyéndola una y otra vez, porque me encanta! Espero que te siga gustando hasta el final, un beso!_

_**yuuki1801**__: hola! Bueno, has acertado en lo de que Ulquiorra ha intentado matar a Aizen (sin quitarle méritos a Grimmjow, claro xD), aunque por un motivo algo diferente. Pero el pobre no ha podido soportarlo más; creo que en cuanto escuchó lo de la "pistola", se le encendió algo en el cerebro que hizo que casi matara a Aizen. Pero bueno, esperemos que esto haya servido para aclararle un poco más las cosas… aunque no estoy muy segura, que Ulquiorra es muy complicado Xd. Un beso!_

_**Cane Lele**__: hola! Me alegra que la historia siga gustándote1 Pues anímate a escribirla, que seguro que le gusta y entiende muy bien el español (no sé qué haría yo si no lo entendiera XD). Pues, has visto ya el oneshot especial dedicado a Ulquiorra? Es de su pasado, pero tal vez eso signifique que vaya a volver… Quién sabe. Por si no lo has visto, he puesto arriba dónde puede encontrarse. Vaya, Tite ha anunciado que va a volver al manga? Dónde lo has visto? En el oneshot éste o en otro sitio? Ay, no puedo esperar a verlo… Espero que el cap te haya gustado mucho. Un beso!_

_**Emo Romantica 03**__: hola! Ay, la pobre Orihime estará como loca; ya no sabe ni qué hacer con Ulquiorra (ahora lo olvido, ahora no…). Tienes razón, es como un adolescente! El pobre será un genio, pero las cosas del corazón le vienen un poquito grandes y claro, no las entiende. Jajaja, no me acordaba de lo de pasearse desnudo! Bueno, quién sabe, a lo mejor es Orihime la que acaba desnudándolo a él… Eso espero! Bueno, por ahora parece que el GinRan ya está solucionado, aunque habrá que ver qué ocurre con el GrimmNell… Un beso!_


	23. Querido difunto

_La historia original pertenece a __**Princess Kitty1**_

**Querido difunto**

Una y otra vez, una y otra vez. La plancha se deslizaba, mientras Orihime la pasaba por la tela y la colocaba al borde de la tabla. La joven levantó el vestido negro y lo colocó a contraluz para inspeccionarlo, suspirando; seguía arrugado. Nada más colocarlo de nuevo sobre la plancha, retomó su trabajo, mientras escuchaba el _Claro de Luna_ llenando el apartamento. La taciturna melodía era incluso más deprimente en vivo, pensó, mirando al vestido con molestia. Aún así, durante los últimos cuatro días, Ulquiorra no había dejado de tocarla y Orihime empezó a plantearse seriamente darle un planchazo en la cabeza.

- ¿Podrías dejarla ya?- preguntó finalmente.

Ulquiorra la miró, como si acabara de salir de un trance y sus dedos siguieron moviéndose sobre las teclas del piano.

- ¿Hmm?

- Esa canción me está poniendo de los nervios- la chica pasó la plancha por el vestido, con más insistencia. ¡_Plánchate, maldita sea_! Haberlo tirado a la maleta después del funeral de Washington no había sido buena idea, admitió entonces. Pero tampoco quería quemarlo, así que apartó de nuevo la plancha y lo observó- Además, tocándola no lograrás que vuelva.

Ulquiorra no respondió a eso. Siguió tocando, ignorando su largo y sonoro suspiro. Los últimos cuatro días habían sido una desgracia, sin Gin. Todo el mundo sentía su ausencia, sobre todo al bajar las escaleras y el nuevo conserje les saludaba, un chico rubio llamado Izuru Kira, cuya expresión de perrito abandonado podía casi rivalizar con la de Ulquiorra. _Casi_. Pero, aún así, todos eran amables con él y él lo era con los demás, aunque entendió que el anterior había dejado una huella muy importante.

Orihime ni siquiera podía refugiarse en su trabajo; estar cerca de Rangiku y su locura estaba siendo insoportable, a pesar de estar mucho más ausente aquellos días. Ni siquiera podía hablar con Momo; la chica se había tomado una semana de descanso del instituto y del trabajo, aunque Toshiro había ido al bar poco antes, para asegurarles que se encontraba bien. La policía había estado interrogándola y, después de observar su frágil estado mental, le sugirieron a sus padres que recurrieran a un especialista, para evitar daños permanentes. Toshiro también le dijo a Orihime que Momo le había perdonado todo y le dio las gracias con ímpetu, por haberla mantenido a salvo.

Finalmente, el vestido quedó perfectamente planchado. Orihime se lo colgó del brazo y se lo llevó al armario, mientras el _Claro de Luna_ llegaba a su fin. Gracias a Dios.

- Creo que mañana lloverá- le dijo a Ulquiorra- ¿Puedo llevarme tu paraguas?

- ¿Vas a ir al cementerio sola?- preguntó él, tapando las teclas del piano.

- Creo que sí- repuso ella- Tú trabajas y tampoco tengo ganas de que alguien me acompañe. Sería demasiado triste.

- Hmm- a Ulquiorra no es que le agradara precisamente que ella fuese sola a aquel lugar. Entonces se giró a la cocina, pues su estómago le estaba recordando que tenía hambre y probablemente ella lo tuviera también- Me tomaré el día libre. Así te ahorrarás el dinero del autobús.

- Estás siendo demasiado amable conmigo. Déjalo ya- gruñó una irritada Orihime- ¿Dónde está Paco? ¿Se lo han llevado ya los de Inmigración? Pues dile que vuelva a pasar la frontera mexicana.

Sabía que no era justo decirle aquello. Ulquiorra no había sido él mismo durante los últimos días, aunque ella tampoco. Ni nadie. Lo que ocurrió en la fiesta de Halloween había afectado a todos los habitantes de Las Noches. Grimmjow estaba más calmado, Nel pasaba más tiempo en la facultad, porque detestaba sentir como si hubiesen perdido a un miembro de la familia, Starrk trataba de escribir canciones y estaba volviendo loca a Lilynette, Luppi había cerrado temporalmente su estudio… Szayel fuera, tal vez, quien peor se encontraba, porque deseó haber sabido lo que ocurría para serle de más ayuda a Gin. Orihime y Nel habían estado un largo rato en el apartamento del doctor, días antes, diciéndole que no pasaba nada. No había forma de que alguien supiera lo que iba a ocurrir esa noche…

…

- Venga, chicos. Esto es ridículo. Estáis exagerando- Gin Ichimaru trató de moverse todo lo que pudo con su brazo escayolado, señalando la mesa llena de flores y bombones- ¡Os estáis comportando como si hubiera muerto de verdad!

Rangiku se mantuvo fielmente a su lado, con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

- Sólo estaban preocupados por ti. Si te digo la verdad, estabas hecho una mierda en la camilla- dijo, recordando lo pálido que estaba mientras se recuperaba de la cirugía.

Orihime estaba junto a Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Nel, Yammy, Szayel, Nnoitra, Starrk, Lilynette y Tia, que se hallaban en el vestíbulo para recibir a Gin tras su alta hospitalaria, aunque tal vez se hubiesen pasado con las decoraciones.

- Va a ser muy raro no tenerte trabajando de conserje- dijo Lilynette, expresando lo que todos habían sentido mientras decoraban la sala- Será como si… ya no estuvieras con nosotros.

- Vivo en tu piso- le recordó Gin. Sin embargo, sonrió amistosamente, conmovido por el gesto de sus vecinos- Ahora que hemos terminado con el asunto de Aizen, el despacho quiere que me ocupe de otros casos por la ciudad, así que no tendré tiempo para seguir siendo conserje- se golpeó suavemente la venda del pecho- Aunque todo eso no será hasta que me recupere por completo. Joder; antes ya me habían disparado, pero nunca había tenido tanto miedo como esta vez.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Por poco te mueres!- escupió Grimmjow- ¡Deja de hacer como si no hubiese sido nada!

Orihime bostezó y se estiró. Se estaba haciendo muy tarde. Si no fuera porque Rangiku iba a traer a Gin de vuelta, se habría ido a la cama antes; después de todo, le esperaba un día siguiente muy ajetreado. Había tomado la decisión de ir a visitar la tumba de su hermano, algo que no había hecho hasta el momento. La idea le afectaba emocional y físicamente, sintiéndose muy nerviosa, pero no estaba dispuesta a esperar otro año. Tenía que hacerlo. Había estado deseando hablar con él desde que casi muriera y tal vez él estuviese enfadado con ella, por haberse puesto en peligro así.

Ulquiorra también se había enfadado por eso, aunque lo había mostrado de maneras más infantiles. Por ejemplo, la noche después del accidente de Halloween, preparó una inmensa mariscada y ella _odiaba_ el marisco, pero le contestó que no iba a pasarse otras dos horas en la cocina haciéndole algo especial a ella. Entonces, empezó a hablarle del hambre que pasaban los niños en el mundo, así que ella no tuvo más remedio que comerse lo que había, para callarlo. Orihime puso muecas de asco durante toda la cena, negándose a aceptar que, de hecho, había preparado los langostinos de tal forma que estaban buenos.

También había vuelto a llamarla señorita Inoue. Cuando ella le preguntó el motivo, Ulquiorra aclaró que haberla llamado por su nombre se había debido al "calentón del momento", como los maridos que asesinaban brutalmente a sus mujeres, por encontrárselas en la cama con otro hombre.

- La gente muchas veces se sale con la suya, en esas ocasiones- le informó. Enfadada, Orihime le había quitado todos los cordones a sus zapatos, dándoselos a la mascota que Yammy guardaba en el sótano, para que los mordiera a su gusto.

Pero, a pesar de que Ulquiorra se negase a llamarla de otra forma que no fuera "señorita Inoue" y de volver a comportarse como siempre- tal vez incluso más detestable, si cabía- Orihime no pudo negar que algo había… cambiado. Desde la mañana en la que la había besado, la joven no había dejado de compartir momentos muy raros con él. Así, mientras lavaba los platos, inmersa en sus propios pensamientos, se lo encontró justo detrás de ella, pero, antes de poder girarse y echarle la bronca por invadir su espacio personal, él se acercó aún más, susurrándole al oído que se había dejado un trozo sin fregar.

Aquello le sorprendió tanto, que Orihime dejó que el plato que estaba fregando se le resbalara por el fregadero, pero, por suerte, no se rompió. Entonces, se giró y se lo encontró rebuscando algo en la nevera, murmurando que "necesitaba algo dulce".

El segundo momento extraño tuvo lugar dos días antes. Ulquiorra la había obligado a acompañarlo a comprar comida al por mayor- aun supermercado que detestaba- y para comprar decoraciones para la mesa de Gin. Naturalmente, habían vuelto a discutir, aunque ésa vez sobre la cantidad de tomates que estaba comprando.

- ¿De verdad necesitas diez?- le preguntó, a lo que él contestó que tenía pensado hacer ensalada, esa semana- Entonces sólo necesitas cinco- le dijo.

A continuación, miró los tomates con ansiedad y se preguntó porqué. ¿Y si saliera corriendo? Al final, Orihime se hartó de Ulquiorra y acabó lanzándole uno de los tomates al pecho, haciendo que estallara y le manchara su blanca camiseta. Él se quedó mirando los restos de la verdura deslizándose por su camisa, hasta que alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos verdes en los de ella.

- Ésta es mi camisa favorita- dijo, en un tono de voz muy grave.

Orihime se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

- Y, ¿qué? Tienes tres más iguales que ésa- una de las cuales le había robado, por cierto.

El brazo de Ulquiorra se movió a la misma velocidad con la que había noqueado a Aizen; rápidamente le cogió de las muñecas a la pelirroja, acercándosela hacia él hasta que la aplastó con su propio cuerpo, agarrándola fuertemente de la cintura.

- ¡Oye!- gritó ella, tratando de liberarse- ¡Suéltame! ¡Vas a mancharme la ropa!- aclaró.

- Retribución- contestó simplemente Ulquiorra, manteniéndola en el aire. Sin embargo, Orihime no era de las que se rendían sin luchar, así que le dio un codazo en las costillas, pero, nada más tocar el suelo, la joven se resbaló con los tomates aplastados y se abalanzó sobre Ulquiorra, que había tratado de mantenerse en pie, aunque acabó resbalándose también. Al final, Ulquiorra se hizo bastante daño y Orihime había terminado encima de él, respirando con alteración. Permanecieron así un momento, hasta que ella empezó a reírse, preguntándole si se encontraba bien; pero, cuando alzó la cabeza para verlo, con su camiseta manchada de zumo de tomate y la melena pelirroja sobre sus hombros, se lo encontró mirándole fijamente, de una manera tan rara que Orihime se sintió incluso acomplejada. Y, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que no le costaría nada acercarse a él y…

- Ejem- ambos levantaron la cabeza, encontrándose a uno de los empleados mirándolos- Espero que piensen pagar ese tomate.

Sin decir nada más, el momento terminó abruptamente.

Más tarde, Orihime divagó acerca de pensamientos más lujuriosos. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo sería Ulquiorra en la cama; incluso se había estado planteando hacer algún intento para seducirlo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ante eso? Era un hombre, al fin y al cabo. Seguramente se resistiría bastante, hasta perder todo el control y arrastrarla a ese increíble colchón que tenía. Tal vez debería intentar emborracharlo. Quizá tuviera que pedirle ayuda a Grimmjow para conseguirlo y estaba segura de que aceptaría.

Un golpe en la espalda la despertó de sus pensamientos. La joven miró a Ulquiorra, que se mantenía detrás de ella, a una distancia prudente, por supuesto.

- ¿No dijiste que mañana tendrías que madrugar?

- Ah, sí- contestó, antes de despedirse de Gin y de los demás, siguiendo a Ulquiorra al ascensor. Sí, las cosas habían cambiado mucho entre ellos; seguramente, ambos se hubiesen dado cuenta de que, en la habitación, había un alto nivel de tensión sexual entre ellos. Y respecto a lo que debían hacer para aliviar esa tensión, bueno, Orihime tenía un par de ideas en mente. Estaba tentada de arrinconarlo en la esquina del ascensor y ver qué pasaba, pero también quería llegar lo más casta posible, dentro de sus límites, a visitar la tumba de su hermano. Si no recordaba mal, Sora se había enfadado mucho al enterarse de que había alguien del colegio que le gustaba, así que verla aparecer en el cementerio, "bien relajada", seguramente no le hubiese hecho demasiada gracia.

- Señorita Inoue- dijo Ulquiorra de repente, haciendo que lo mirara mientras el ascensor se movía- ¿Qué quieres hacer para Acción de Gracias?

Ésa pregunta era muy rara. Orihime pestañeó.

- ¿No es ese día en el que la gente no invita a su familia a comer, pasan dos días preparando una cena enorme, se sientan en una mesa y dan gracias por lo que tienen?- preguntó. Ulquiorra la miró sin pestañear- Es que nunca lo he celebrado antes. Mis padres eran demasiado vagos como para prepararnos una buena cena y Sora y yo nunca hemos tenido dinero suficiente para todo eso, así que nos conformábamos con comprar sándwiches de pavo en un restaurante francés que había cerca de nuestra casa… Cuando murió, lo único que hice yo fue quedarme en casa y emborracharme cada año. ¡No, espera! También veía el desfile en la tele. Creo que ésa es la única celebración de Acción de Gracias en la que he participado.

Ulquiorra siguió mirándola, haciéndola sentir nuevamente como alguien inferior.

- ¿Estás diciéndome que nunca has celebrado Acción de Gracias en condiciones?- negó con la cabeza, como si su cerebro no estuviese procesando la información adecuadamente- ¿Sin pavo relleno y todas esas cosas? ¿Sin puré de patatas, tarta de calabaza ni sidra de manzana?

- No- Orihime se encogió de hombros- Un buffet es lo más parecido a eso, donde he estado.

- Esto es inaceptable- dijo Ulquiorra, mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían en el cuarto piso. Entonces se detuvo en el pasillo, buscando las llaves- Por aquí tampoco somos de celebraciones, pero este año haremos una excepción.

Orihime arrugó la nariz.

- No pasa nada, Ulquiorra.

- Señorita Inoue, tu vida está incompleta sin haber experimentado la felicidad de comer pavo en Acción de Gracias- aclaró, con total naturalidad. Ella esperó tras él, mientras abría la puerta- Así que este año lo celebraremos. Me aseguraré de decírselo a tu hermano.

- Espera. ¿Vas a venir al cementerio conmigo?

Ulquiorra asintió.

- No deberías ir sola- dijo, dejando que la chica entrar antes que él, en el apartamento- A no ser que quieras estar a solas con él.

Orihime pudo haberle dicho que no fuera, pero tal vez no sería mala idea que la acompañara. Ulquiorra tenía la habilidad especial de alegrarla, a pesar de ser la persona que más la molestaba. Además, si pensaba hablarle mal a Sora de él, tal vez fuera mejor que estuviera presente, para poder defenderse.

…

Nada más despertarse al día siguiente, Orihime se sentó en el sofá y se desperezó, observando que el salón estaba más oscuro de lo habitual, pues la luz de los rayos había adquirido un tono grisáceo. Bastante convencida, cuando se acercó a la ventana de detrás de la mesa del comedor, observó que la lluvia firme caía sobre la ciudad, a su vez cubierta de nubes oscuras.

- Ah, mierda- murmuró. Hasta ahora, había hecho muy bueno. Como si la ocasión no fuera ya lo suficientemente triste.

Al coger el vestido negro y ropa interior limpia, se fue al baño para darse una ducha. La habitación de Ulquiorra estaba en silencio. ¿Se había levantado antes que él? Aquélla sería la primera vez, pensó, hasta que recordó que el chico tenía tendencia a estar sin energía los días lluviosos. En Washington se había preocupado de no bajar la guardia, pero allí, en su apartamento, la chica se había dado cuenta de que siempre estaba muy apático, en ese tipo de días. Por supuesto, ella no lo culpaba. Era la ocasión perfecta para no despertarse.

Mientras se duchaba, Orihime recordó que el primer día que llegó allí, también llovía. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? El día en el que se desmayó en ese callejón y la mañana en la que había salido corriendo de Las Noches… fueron hacia la mitad de agosto. En pocas semanas, haría tres meses allí. ¿Qué había pasado de su idea de marcharse, cuando fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para no saltar de un edificio? Estaba segura de haber alcanzado esa estabilidad hacía tiempo. Y tal vez Ulquiorra se hubiera cansado ya de ella. Tal vez hubiese llegado el momento de pensar en marcharse.

Oh… ¿Por qué esa idea hacía que el pecho le doliera tanto? ¿Acaso había establecido vínculos con ese edificio y sus extraños inquilinos? Siempre podría visitarlos, aunque no sería lo mismo. Escucharía sus historias, pero ya no formaría parte de ellas y eso la entristecía.

Cuando terminó de ducharse, eran casi las nueve. Se puso el vestido, se cepilló los dientes y se quedó quieta en el pasillo, nada más salir del baño, escuchando. Ningún ruido aún. Con curiosidad, se acercó a la habitación de Ulquiorra y se detuvo ante la puerta cerrada de la misma, presionando su oreja contra la madera. Al ver que nada cambiaba, asió el pomo y lo giró despacio. Menos mal que Ulquiorra era un neurótico en cuanto a las puertas chirriantes, pues la suya se abrió en silencio y Orihime se adentró en la oscuridad.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas, dejando entrar tan poca luz que Orihime tuvo que fijarse en el borde de la ventana para comprobar que seguía siendo de día. El reloj digital de la mesita era la única manera de saber la hora. Poniéndose de puntillas, Orihime se acercó al pie de la cama y miró a Ulquiorra, que dormía profundamente. Las sábanas le tapaban a la mitad, dejando la parte superior de su cuerpo expuesta y, a pesar de respirar profundamente, no roncaba. Su camisa estaba semi abierta, mostrándole una vista bastante decente de aquel tonificado cuerpo que ya había conseguido discernir, el día que había conocido a Grimmjow. Y su cara estaba tan relajada, tan indefensa, que le costó entender que se trataba del mismo chico de siempre. Entonces, se acordó del día que había muerto su padre, cuando se despertó y se lo encontró durmiendo en el sofá.

¿De verdad quería despertarlo? A Orihime le pareció que tenía la alarma puesta, así que lo dejó durmiendo. ¡Así no podría impedirle que experimentara en la cocina! Sigilosamente salió de la habitación, con una sonrisa en su rostro; hacía poco había estado buscando recetas en Internet, después de la confianza ganada por las pizzas caseras y, si la memoria no le fallaba, había suficiente pan para hacer los sándwiches a la parrilla.

Mientras los preparaba, le preocupó volver a ser un mar de lágrimas ante Ulquiorra; con la primera vez había bastado y la segunda le había dado muchísima vergüenza, aunque no pudo evitarlo. Sin embargo, en ninguna de las ocasiones le había dicho anda; de hecho, había sido bastante agradable. Y, aunque no le importara colapsarse delante de él una tercera vez, al menos sabía que podía contar con él para tranquilizarse. Aún así, le daba bastante miedo, así que decidió que intentaría muy, _muy_ duramente no hacerlo.

Posiblemente, el olor de la comida alertara a Ulquiorra de que todo el edificio pudiera arder, así que, pocos minutos después, apareció en el pasillo, medio dormido, como si hubiera tenido que despertarse urgentemente.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Orihime lo miró y sonrió, dejando un plato al lado del fregadero, con un perfecto sándwich a la parrilla en él.

- ¿Sorprendido?

Ulquiorra no trató de acercarse.

- ¿Es comestible?

- No; el queso, el pan y la mantequilla que compramos el otro día han caducado esta noche- Orihime cogió el sándwich del plato y le dio un salvaje bocado- Cabrón desagradecido- murmuró, con la boca llena de comida.

- Oye, ése era para mí…- se quejó Ulquiorra, acercándose a la cocina cuando comprendió que su vida no estaba en peligro. Entonces, le quitó el plato de las manos y dio un cauto mordisco al bocadillo. Hmm. Estaba buenísimo. Tal vez no debería haberse alterado tanto al haberse levantado por haber olido algo tostándose. Y, ahora, ella lo miraba expectante; ¿qué quería, un elogio?- No está mal para ser el primero- dijo. Orihime frunció el ceño y le quitó el sándwich justo cuando él iba a darle un segundo bocado, llevándoselo a su boca y mirándolo con desafío- Vas a atragantarte- le dijo él, mientras ella trataba por todos los medios de masticar la enorme bola de queso y pan que tenía en la boca. La imagen era muy divertida, igual que esos vídeos donde salían niños pequeños conduciendo coches electrónicos y atropellaban a sus hermanos; todo el mundo sabía que eso acabaría ocurriendo, pero era demasiado tarde para detenerlo. Sin embargo, sorprendentemente, Orihime consiguió reducir la comida y tragarla sin peligro.

- Le daré a Grimmjow el otro- dijo, después de pasar la comida con un vaso de zumo de naranja- Idiota.

Salieron de casa un rato después, pues Ulquiorra se negó a ir a ningún sitio hasta que la cocina estuviese limpia; le dijo algo de atraer cucarachas, haciendo que Orihime dudara de la salubridad del edificio. Ella lo guió mientras conducía, mirando por la ventana distraídamente. Pronto, dejaron el distrito de Hueco Mundo, la tienda de Urahara, el apartamento de Rangiku y el de Orihime. Entonces, los nervios empezaron a apoderarse de ella; a pesar de haberse recorrido toda la ciudad, en sus días de prostituta, había sitios a los que evitaba regresar.

- Gira a la derecha- indicó, al llegar al final de una alegre calle. Al pasar por detrás de la universidad, Orihime no pudo evitar buscar algún rostro familiar. No vio a nadie. Bueno, el campus era muy grande.

Ulquiorra se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan animada como lo había estado en el desayuno. Al ver que la lluvia se incrementaba y que no veía tan bien, encendió los limpiacristales.

- ¿A dónde vamos, exactamente?- le preguntó, sólo para hacerle hablar.

Orihime apartó la mirada de la Universidad.

- Ya lo verás.

Rápidamente, la zona de la Universidad quedó atrás y el coche redujo su velocidad, acercándose a un raíl donde un tren avanzaba y cuyas luces rojas de advertencia iluminaban el sombrío día. Ulquiorra nunca se había alejado tanto de la ciudad; aquélla era la zona este de la ciudad, de la que no había oído nada bueno; cada vez que se anunciaba un tiroteo, una redada anti-drogas o un atraco, salía aquella parte de la ciudad. Ulquiorra hasta se alegró de no tener un coche caro…

El tren finalmente se alejó y las barras se levantaron, para dejarlos pasar. Los apartamentos y las casa eran viejos y ruinosos; ventanas rotas, pintura roída, techos destrozados y pequeñas parcelas de jardines abandonados, que parecían más deprimentes con las gotas de lluvia. Aquél no podía ser el lugar de donde venía Orihime. De pronto, la chica le pidió que se detuviera y aparcara.

- ¿Ahora?- preguntó él, ralentizando el coche, aunque no deteniéndolo del todo. No estaba demasiado cómodo en ese vecindario, pero Orihime insistió, así que se acercó a la entrada, donde había un triste cartel roto con un _se vende_ escrito en él, tirado sobre el césped. Orihime suspiró.

- Lo siento- la joven se quedó mirando la casa que tenían justo en frente, a través del cristal y los parabrisas- Sólo será un momento- pero, a pesar de decir eso, no se movió del coche. Ulquiorra la miró con intriga- Aquí es donde vivía- le dijo, bajando mucho su tono de voz- donde nací.

Los escalones que daban a la puerta principal eran muy inestables. Una de las ventanas estaba rota, el tejado necesitaba reparaciones y la puerta del garaje estaba hecha añicos, como si alguien le hubiera dado todos los mazazos posibles, en un ataque de ira. El destartalado piso que tenía Chizuru era una maravilla, en comparación con ese triste amago de casa. Orihime se quedó mirándola durante largo tiempo, preguntándose en qué había pensado para llevar a Ulquiorra allí. Tampoco lo había pensado; era como si lo hubiera introducido en su pasado, en esos días que sólo conocía Sora.

Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, pero aquello formaba parte del proceso. Si era la mitad de fuerte de lo que creía que era, necesitaba hacerle frente a eso y tenía que hacerlo antes de ir a ver a Sora, para que pudiera descansar mejor sabiendo que había zanjado su pasado.

Cuando Orihime salió del coche, Ulquiorra lo apagó y la siguió. No iba a dejarla entrar ahí sola. La casa parecía un lugar lleno de pesadillas, así que los recuerdos ligados a ella tendrían que ser hasta peores. La observó empujando la puerta principal, que se abrió con un golpe seco. Quien quiera que vendiera la casa, no debía de preocuparse mucho por ella. Orihime desapareció en su interior y él la siguió al instante.

La cocina estaba a la izquierda y, pasándola, un pequeño salón tapizado con una alfombra con muchas manchas. Todos los muebles habían desaparecido. Orihime no pasó mucho tiempo ahí abajo; subió las escaleras de la derecha, sujetándose en la barandilla. Toda la casa olía a humedad y a lluvia. Tal vez los gases que la invadían fueran tóxicos, pero, ¿qué de ahí no lo era? Entonces, se giró a la izquierda, al dormitorio que daba a la calle. Una extraña risotada salió de su garganta. Las paredes seguían rosas, a pesar de haberse desteñido. Había una pequeña gotera en el techo donde la lluvia se acumulaba, haciendo que el agua cayera. Orihime dio unos pasos hacia delante, logrando que el suelo sonara.

_Crujido_. Y, de repente, volvió a tener seis años, yaciendo medio despierta en la cama, con las sábanas tapándole hasta la cabeza y sus ojos pegados a la ventana. Sabía lo que significaba ese ruido; estaba ahí. Había ido a por ella. Oh, si pudiera escaparse… correr hasta la farola. Podía verla desde ahí, haciéndole señas para que se acercara. Pero sus ojos se cerraron, su respiración se agitó, su cuerpo se paralizó del miedo. Rápidamente, pudo sentir que las sábanas ya no la cubrían, que una mano le tapaba la boca, las amenazas susurradas con un aliento frío, rancio y apestoso…

Orihime sintió una mano sobre su hombro y dejó escapar un grito seco. _¡Cálmate!_ Se dijo a sí misma, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. _Cálmate, sólo es Ulquiorra_. Cuando sus hombreras tocaron su pecho, la chica sintió la otra mano sobre su otro hombro, que la giró gentilmente hacia él. Tendría que tener una expresión terrible, a juzgar por cómo la miraba.

- Creo que ya has tenido bastante, señorita Inoue- dijo gentilmente. Ella asintió y echó un vistazo a la habitación rosa.

Ese hombre ya no podía hacerle más daño. No con Ulquiorra ahí; no, él la protegería. Si ya la había salvado de una amenaza real, podría defenderla de una imaginaria.

Y, mientras Ulquiorra la condujo escaleras abajo, pensó en hacerse con el número de la persona que vendía la casa. La compraría… y reduciría aquel puto lugar a cenizas.

…

El cementerio no estaba lejos del vecindario, aunque se encontraba en una zona mucho mejor. Tenía que ser uno de los más viejos; las hojas de las altas vides evitaban que la lluvia alcanzara las tumbas y una atmósfera serena cubría todo el lugar. Orihime no había estado ahí desde el entierro, pero sus pies parecieron saber dónde conducirla. En apenas unos momentos, ella y Ulquiorra se encontraban en frente de una tumba, donde ponía _Sora Inoue_.

Más tarde pensaría que lo que hizo fue bastante estúpido, pero, en ese momento, no pudo contenerse. Abandonando la protección que le ofrecía el paraguas de Ulquiorra, se echó a tierra y deslizó por el césped, haciendo que su vestido se mezclara tanto con el barro y la hierba, que sería imposible quitar esas manchas. No había lágrimas, gracias a Dios. Y, con las mejillas apoyadas sobre la tierra mojada, le dijo lo que tenía que haberle dicho hacía años.

- Lo siento- no importaba que no pudiera decir más. Sora siempre había sido bueno adivinando lo que pensaba. Cerró los ojos, dejando que el veneno se alejara con la lluvia, sintiendo un enorme alivio por haberse disculpado al fin ante la persona más importante de su vida, aunque, probablemente, él ya le hubiese perdonado. Y se acordó de la pulsera húmeda y fría que rozaba su piel. Tal vez se quedara medio dormida ahí, en el césped, porque tuvo una especie de visión en la que vio a Sora caminando con la pulsera de la mano, brillando al sol. Orihime lo siguió, sabiendo que la cadena era para ella. Pero, entonces, alguien más apareció en la luz y Sora se detuvo, depositando la cadena en la palma abierta de esa persona.

_Claro_… pensó Orihime, acercándose más, mientras su hermano desaparecía en la cegadora blancura que los rodeaba. _Ahora lo entiendo…_ Sus ojos se posaron en Ulquiorra, que estaba bajo la luz, tendiéndole la mano, con la cadena colgando, sujeta con dos dedos.

Tal vez aquél fuera un sueño estúpido y su mente estuviera ideando fantasías románticas que no existían. Pero, de algún modo, aquello era cierto; a través de la pulsera, Sora había guiado a Orihime hasta Ulquiorra. Y, mientras se acercaba hacia delante, tocándole la suave piel con sus dedos y cogiendo la cadena, la joven decidió que, tal vez, se quedaría con él. Después de todo, "por tiempo indefinido" significaba tanto como quisiera.

**Continuará**

_Hola! Qué tal todo? Madre mía, qué enganche de hstoria! Qué pena que queden tan pocos caps… Pero bueno, tengo la intención de seguir traduciendo, así que a ver si consigo más permisos (cómo se nota que ha "vuelto" Ulquiorra y estamos todas inspiradísimas… Ahora sólo falta que vuelva de verdad!). Bueno, volviendo al fic, qué os ha parecido el cap? Ay, Ulquiorra es un amor… No ha querido dejar a Orihime ir sola a ver a su hermano ni a su casa y encima está deseando comprar la casa para hacerla pedazos… Si eso no es amor, entonces no sé lo que es. Y por otro lado está la creciente TSNR (tensión sexual no resuelta XD), que me da a mí que va a tardar bastante poco en resolverse… Os adelanto que el próximo capítulo va a estar bastante calentito… pero no digo más! Nos vemos en el cap 24! Un beso!_

_**Myri Weasley28**__: hola! Jajaja! Creo que Grimmjow se ha lucido en este episodio. Es el mejor, sin duda! Dentro de un cap o dos ya vienen los dedicados al GrimmNel, así que paciencia! Y al final Gin era bueno! Claro que sí! Al final ha tenido que contenerse todo este tiempo porque, si no, no podía apresarlo como él quería… Pobre, tiene que haberlo pasado tan mal como Ran. Pues yo he oído que, en muchas cárceles, a los que cometen delitos contra menores les ponen en módulos especiales, porque los demás presos los matan. Es como si protegieran más a los menores o algo así, pero bueno, dependerá del país supongo. Ay, Ulquiorra es un amor! Pobre, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que tuvo que haber sentido cuando escuchó el disparo… y seguro que ella estaba igual de muerta de miedo. Bueno, por lo menos parece que ya se han acercado más, aunque claro, no sé yo si volverán a echarse para atrás cuando estén a putno de hacer algo XD. Un beso!_

_**Hinamori-Hitsugaya**__: Hola! Bueno, creo que Hitsugaya ayudará a Momo para que no se sienta mal, seguro! Y en cuanto a Ulquiorra y Orihime… No sé yo qué decirte, porque con lo raros que son, habrá que ver si son capaces de ir más allá sin arrepentirse n imaginarse cosas raras. A ver qué pasa en el próximo capítulo, que viene calentito!_

_**Yagami Vongola**__: Hola! Sí, Ulquiorra al rescate! Por fin Aizen está pudriéndose en la cárcel, un malo menos! Un beso!_

_**red crayon princess**__: hola! Sí, al final Gin ha sido igual que en el manga. Espero que Ran le perdone no haber estado con ella todos esos años, pero había una explicación para ello. En cuanto al UlquiHime… Bueno, no voy a meter spoilers XD; sólo te aconsejo que sigas leyendo hasta el final, que quedan cosas muy intensas! Un beso!_

_**Emo Romantica 03**__: Hola! Me alegra que el cap te haya animado! Jajaja, a mí me encanta cuando se juntan Grimmjow y Ulquiorra y empiezan a hablar de chicas; son los mejores, desde luego. Bueno, tampoco voy a decirte nada… pero te garantizo que la tensión sexual aún no está resuelta XD. Me alegra que te haya gustado el fanart! No domino la pintura con el photoshop (me he quedado desfasada con eso), pero tengo en mente hacer algunos más y a ver si me salen mejor. Espero que el cap te haya gustado y un beso!_

_**Butterfly Comte**__: hola! Bueno, veo que todas teníamos bastante fe en Gin, menos mal! El pobre llevaba tanto tiempo planeando acabar con Aizen, que incluso ha estado a punto de morir. Pero bueno, al final lo ha conseguido. Y en cuanto al UlquiHime… Bueno, te garantizo que las cosas no están tan solucionadas como parece… Pero mejor, así la historia se anima más, no? Un beso!_

_**Joshevisia-Chan**__: hola! Aún no has llegado al final del manga? Bueno, pues lo de Gin es más o menos "parecido", pero no te cuento más XD. Tal y como dijo la autora "en la serie, Aizen es malo, no? Pues entonces voy a ponerlo malo, malo" y está claro que no se ha quedado corta! Y sobre la relación UlquiHime… Bueno, creo que han vuelto a las andadas; aunque han mejorado, eso sí. Pero aún quedan unas cuantas cosas por solucionar, así que todavía no podemos cantar victoria. Espero que tus exámenes te hayan salido todos muy bien y que tengas mejor la mano! Un beso!_

_**yuuki1801**__: hola! Sí, Ulquiorra rescatando a la princesa! Aunque el pobre llevara puesto ese disfraz a disgusto XD. Y Aizen en la cárcel, como tiene que ser… Después de lo que ha hecho en todo ese tiempo, mejor que se quede ahí para siempre! Y lo de Ulquiorra y Orihime… Bueno, aún no está todo tan claro (de hecho, han vuelto a la normalidad, más o menos) y hay unas cosas que aún tienen que solucionarse… A ver qué pasa. Un beso!_

_**Princess Kitty1**__: hi! Wow I think this chapter is the most surprising and exciting of all you have written till now! (just till now, 'cause I've been peeping the rest of them and I know there are more surprises waiting :D). Well, for the momento I want t oread next chapter because it's… well, I think your spanish readers will love it! Oh, I'd like to translate "Musibgs" too. I have been thinking about it, but I've never reminded to ask your permission. Well, when I finish "Muse" I'll check all of your stories and ask your permission for all of them (I've seen "Oz" has many success too). Thank you for your story and I hope your parents understand my translation and like it! See you!_

_**Sayurisan23**__: hola! Me alegra que te hayas quedado de piedra! Y ya verás, porque las sorpresas no acaban aquí… Así que espero que la historia siga gustándote hasta el final. Un beso!_

_**Sakura Rose Cifer**__: hola! Sí, por fin hay acercamiento! Madre mía, lo que hemos tenido que esperar! Pero bueno, al parecer las cosas no están tan claras como parece y hay algunas que deben aclararse… Además de los capítulos especiales de GrimmNell, claro. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y los que vienen. Un beso!_


	24. Los juegos que nos gustan

_La historia original pertenece a __**Princess Kitty1**_

**Los juegos que nos gustan**

Orihime se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo empañado del cuarto de baño, con un círculo perfecto y condensado enmarcando su rostro. Sus labios se separaron de sus dientes y los humedeció con el dedo índice, asegurándose de que estuvieran tan impecables como lo parecían, antes de darle un trago al enjuague bucal y extenderlo por toda la boca. Sus cejas estaban perfectas y, dado que ya había tenido el periodo, su piel se había recuperado de las pequeñas impurezas que había tenido. Sus párpados estaban cubiertos de una brillante sombra, que resaltaba el gris de sus ojos. Su pelo estaba totalmente liso y se había apartado el flequillo de la frente, que llevaba cubierta mucho tiempo. La joven se apartó ligeramente y escupió el enjuague en el lavabo, antes de abrir el grifo.

Se había preparado concienzudamente para el día que tenía por delante. ¿Por qué motivo? Oh, por ninguno en especial; sólo le apetecía arreglarse un poco… al menos, eso es lo que le diría a Ulquiorra si preguntaba, cosa que haría. El pobre infeliz no tenía la más mínima idea de que, en cuanto pusiera sus ojos en ella, caería en su trampa.

Orihime era la clase de persona a la que le gustaba jugar. Naturalmente, nunca antes había ido detrás de ningún hombre, pero no sería diferente a las actuaciones que llevaba a cabo para sus clientes. Ser coqueta, provocarlos sexualmente y dejarlos con la lengua fuera de sus bocas, mientras jadeaban por ella. Era todo cuestión de poder. Incluso cuando adoptaba el papel sumiso, _seguía_ manteniendo el control. A partir de sus once años, ningún hombre había conseguido hacerle más de lo que ella le había permitido.

La pelirroja pensó convencida que aquel experimento sería igual. No dejaría que Ulquiorra la pillase con la guardia bajada, como el día anterior, cuando se puso un conjunto que se había comprado en _Tiburón_ y él le había comentado lo "sorprendentemente bien que le quedaba".

- ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?- le preguntó, mientras él anotaba unos acordes en la libreta que apoyaba sobre sus rodillas, mirándola como si aquella pregunta le hubiera insultado.

- Significa que la mayoría de las mujeres que llevan vestidos de verano y botas de cowboy- sobre todo a mediados del otoño- dan pena. Pero tú, señorita Inoue, no sé cómo, pero has conseguido darle clase a ese tipo de conjunto. Felicidades- su tono de voz condescendiente seguramente no buscase hacerla sentir bien, pero ella estaba tan cegada con el cumplido que apenas le importó. Le había dicho que estaba guapa… aunque de una manera un tanto rebuscada. Aún así, ella había vuelto a recordar su "situación" gracias a eso, decidiendo explorarla.

Y, así, la chica llegó a la conclusión de que había llegado la hora de tantear el terreno. Su curiosidad no podía esperar más. Quería saber qué tipo de comportamiento tendría el malhumorado de su compañero de piso y qué podría provocar él en ella. Quería satisfacer el ansia que dolorosamente había descubierto cuando la besó no una, sino dos veces. Y, cuando hiciera todo eso, se acostaría y trataría de eliminar de su cabeza que él fuese perfecto para ella o pensaría lo impensable y se haría adicta a él. Recién duchada e innegablemente seductora, la chica sonrió mientras se inclinó hacia el lavabo y apoyaba un dedo sobre el cristal empañado. Entonces, escribió algo con una letra nítida y curvada, echándose hacia atrás para leer la frase. _Objetivo: Ulquiorra Schiffer_.

El pobre no sabía lo que se le venía encima.

- _Señorita Inoue_- llamó Ulquiorra a la puerta- _Normalmente no me quejo del tiempo que pasas en el baño, pero algunos tenemos que ir a trabajar hoy_- dijo desde el pasillo. Los ojos grises de Orihime se abrieron de la excitación. ¡Genial! Podría verla en todo su esplendor, antes de que su belleza se estropease por el correr del día. Tomó aire, puso cara de desinterés, se giró y abrió la puerta.

_¡Primera ronda!_

- Lo siento- le dijo, con una dulce sonrisa, permaneciendo a su lado- Por poco lo olvido.

Ulquiorra la miró por un instante. Para alguien que pensaba quedarse en casa todo el día, estaba muy bien vestida: llevaba maquillaje, se había lavado el pelo, llevaba una chaqueta negra encima de su provocativo top, una minifalda y un cinturón rojo. Sus ojos verdes tardaron unos simples segundos en memorizar todo aquello y, nada más tomar nota de su extraña vestimenta, se acercó a ella y le dio un golpecito en la frente.

- Qué desconsiderada- le dijo, antes de meterse en el baño y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Orihime se quedó mirando la barrera que se había formado entre los dos, llevándose una mano a la frente y frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Había… _fracasado_? No. No, eso era imposible. En cualquier momento saldría del baño y se dejaría llevar por los salvajes pensamientos que, probablemente, le recorrieran la cabeza…

Entonces, se escuchó el agua de la ducha.

_Primera ronda: Victoria – Ulquiorra_.

Al llegar a la cocina, Orihime echaba humo. No había hecho todo el esfuerzo de ponerse así de guapa, cuando ni siquiera tenía pensado salir de casa, para que la ignorase. ¿Qué le _pasaba_? La deseaba, ¿no? Él había dado el primer paso en los dos besos que habían compartido, así que eso tenía que significar _algo_. Era un chico. Los hombres no besaban a las mujeres con las que no mantenían ninguna relación, a no ser que quisieran acostarse con ellas. Lo había visto muchísimas veces en la tele: el chico acompaña a la chica a su casa, después de un día de mierda, ella le pone la expresión más patética que pueda, el chico la besa, se calientan, la sube a su casa y lo hacen durante toda la noche. Por supuesto, a la mañana siguiente normalmente se lamentan, pero ella no lo sabe hasta que lo intenta.

Bueno. Tal vez, si cocinara algo, conseguiría pensar en otra cosa. Ya le había pedido permiso a Ulquiorra para hacer huevos revueltos, así que los prepararía mientras él se duchaba. Aquello no suponía ninguna complicación, pensó, mientras echaba una ojeada al pasillo y lo veía salir del baño sin camisa, antes de que desapareciera en su habitación. Lo conseguiría.

Los huevos salieron bien, para su agrado. Tal vez los hubiera dejado en la sartén demasiado tiempo, pues los bordes estaban un poco marrones, pero, al probarlos, descubrió que la textura y el sabor eran excelentes. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, aunque, al sentir que Ulquiorra salía de su habitación pocos minutos después, con el ordenador portátil bajo el brazo, la borró. _La mejor manera de llegar al corazón de un hombre es a través de su estómago_, recordó que su jefa le había dicho el otro día, en el trabajo. Ah, lo único que había peor a una Rangiku llorona era una Rangiku enamorada. Desde que hubo retomado el contacto con Gin- que a Orihime le pareció contacto físico, por mucho que su jefa se negara- estaba siempre eufórica de alegría. Aquello era hasta bonito, pero sólo cuando no la sacaba de quicio.

- Ulquiorra, el desayuno está listo- le dijo, pero él se había acomodado en el sofá, con el ordenador en las piernas y no contestó nada. Orihime frunció el ceño. Nada más dejar uno de los platos en el microondas, cogió el suyo y se lo llevó a la mesa, asegurándose de que la silla estuviera bien, antes de sentarse; después de lo que había hecho Ulquiorra con la silla que estaba mínimamente bien, la joven tenía especial cuidado con los sitios donde se sentaba- ¿Estás escuchándome?

- Mmmm- murmuró él como respuesta, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

_¡Segunda ronda!_

- Pensaba que hoy tendrías que trabajar- dijo Orihime, aventurándose en el saló y dejando con cuidado el plato con huevos en la mesa. Ulquiorra siguió mirando el ordenador, incluso cuando la joven se acomodó a su lado, logrando que ambos se zarandearan ligeramente.

- Sí, pero no hasta las diez y media- por una vez, sus ojos se clavaron en ella- Hoy no podía ir a las ocho.

Orihime asintió en silencio, teniendo uno de esos momentos en los que se imaginaba un ángel y un pequeño demonio, ambos ella misma, sobre cada uno de sus hombros, discutiendo acerca de lo que debía de hacer a continuación. El Ángel Orihime le decía que _no_ hiciera nada, mientras que el Diablo Orihime discutía acerca de _cómo_ hacerlo. El lado oscuro estaba ganando.

Orihime se mordió el labio, pensativa y, casi al instante, llevó sus piernas al sofá y gateó hacia él, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- le preguntó. En el ordenador había un programa de música o algo así, en el que Ulquiorra estaba programando las notas, navegando por la pantalla más de lo que ella pudiera fijarse. Por supuesto él, llevaba tiempo usándolo. La pelirroja ondeó su melena un poco, para asegurarse de que fuera capaz de aspirar su esencia de rosas y aprovechándose de la cortina de pelo rojo para esconder la diabólica sonrisa que mostraba su rostro, en cuestión de segundos- Ah, ya veo. Eso es lo que usas para todas tus composiciones, ¿no?

Ulquiorra guardó los cambios de su pieza, dispuesto a darle una charla sobre su cercanía y lo mucho que le molestaba que la gente no respetara las distancias físicas, sobre todo con él. Pero, nada más girar la cabeza, su nariz chocó con la de ella. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto? Sus enormes ojos grises se hundieron en los de él, con una expresión muy poco inocente como para ser honesta y el hecho de que no se hubiera alejado de él, de que no se sonrojara ni disculpara por la situación en la que estaban, sólo consiguió asentar su idea de que aquello era intencional.

Además, que su perfecto escote estuviera _justo ahí_ no ayudaba demasiado.

Las versiones angelical y diabólica de Orihime estaban pidiéndole a gritos que actuase. _¡No se está echando atrás! ¡A por él! ¡Está justo donde lo querías!_ Su mirada se clavó en sus labios. Ahí estaba su premio; todo lo que tenía que hacer era inclinarse y recogerlo…

El teléfono sonó. Pestañeando, Ulquiorra se giró y se levantó del sofá, dejando el portátil en el hueco que había ocupado, antes de contestarlo. Orihime no pudo evitar caerse sobre el ordenador, dejando escapar un profundo gruñido, mientras se fijaba en la parte de atrás de la cabeza del chico, al tiempo que se llevaba el teléfono a la oreja.

- ¿Hola?- ella esperó, mirándolo. Él se mantuvo quieto, con una mano en su bolsillo, mirando por la ventana. ¿En serio? ¿_En serio_? Orihime se aclaró la garganta.

- ¿Quién es?- susurró la pelirroja, entre dientes.

Ulquiorra apoyó el teléfono en su pecho y la miró por encima de su hombro.

- Un vendedor.

_Segunda ronda: Victoria – Ulquiorra._

Orihime se sentó sobre sus piernas. Las palabras no pudieron describir la ira que sentía. Por un lado, quería darle con el ordenador en la cabeza; ¡tal vez, así, llamaría su atención! ¡Le pondría las tetas en la cara y le echaría en cara que no le hiciera caso! Al girarse hacia la televisión, la chica abrió cogió el ordenador y se metió en Internet. ¡Estúpido y desagradecido Ulquiorra! Ella conocía muchísimos hombres que habrían matado por estar en su lugar. Tal vez, si se deshiciera de sus archivos… Oh, pero no era una experta informática precisamente, así que no sabría ni por dónde empezar. El hecho de que estuviera navegando en Internet ella sola era algo incluso difícil de asimilar. Una barra de búsqueda que había en la página predeterminada, captó su atención. _¡Ven y aprende! ¡Cae en la tentación y aprende toda la información útil que puedas asimilar!_

- Si quieres, puedes usarlo- le dijo Ulquiorra, después de haber colgado el teléfono- pero apágalo cuando termines- entonces, vio el plato de huevos revueltos que la joven se había dejado en la mesa y suspiró, cogiéndolo y acercándoselo- Y será mejor que no dejes que la comida que te ha costado tanto trabajo hacer, se enfríe.

Orihime pestañeó, habiéndose olvidado totalmente del desayuno.

- Eh… Gracias- lo cogió y, recordando que estaba enfadada, vio la pantalla del ordenador de nuevo- Los tuyos están en el microondas- gruñó. Ulquiorra asintió y desapareció de su vista, llevándose el calor y la esencia de su cuerpo, con él. ¡Joder, joder, joder! Orihime acuchilló los huevos con rabia, antes de tomar aire. Se estaba comportando como una idiota poniéndose así. Además, tendría muchísimo tiempo para atraerlo. Si el teléfono no hubiese sonado, él no se habría apartado, ¿verdad?

Entonces, se sintió avergonzada de nuevo. Al levantar la vista hacia la apagada pantalla del televisor, examinó su reflejo en él, mientras aplastaba los huevos. ¿A dónde había ido su confianza? ¿Es que no se había gustado tanto al verse en el espejo, hacía apenas una hora? ¡Agh! Entonces, recordó la razón por la que odiaba a Ulquiorra: ¡la hacía sentirse fea sin ni siquiera intentarlo!

Necesitaba más autoestima, más tiempo con chicas. Nel tenía clase ese día, así que regresaría temprano a casa. Tal vez pudiera mandarle un mensaje y quedar con ella para molestar un poco a Tia, que había prometido a Starrk que iría a ver al cirujano plástico que le había recomendado. Oh, pero no podía dejar que averiguasen que estaba intentando seducir a Ulquiorra con fines experimentales. Tal vez se hicieran la idea equivocada y empezaran a decir que le gustaba o algo así… Orihime se fijó en su plato vacío, al acabarse los huevos. ¿Qué clase de masoquista se enamoraría de Ulquiorra?

Él se marchó de casa sobre las diez, prometiendo que no llegaría más tarde de las cinco, pues tenía que dar clases durante la tarde. Orihime murmuró un desganado "adiós", preguntándose a qué podría jugar en Internet, mientras esperaba a que Nel llegase. Fuera, el tiempo seguía algo nublado y la lluvia amenazaba con salir de las nubes en cualquier momento. ¿Sería así el resto de noviembre? La lluvia arrastraría todas las hojas caducas hasta las alcantarillas, mientras los pobres árboles se desnudaban. La chica miró por la ventana y se preguntó si Urahara vendería ya su tarta de calabaza; todo el mundo se había encargado ya de los preparativos para Acción de Gracias, para asegurarse de que probara el pavo más especial de su vida, así que lo menos que podía hacer era ocuparse del postre.

Además, Urahara sería incapaz de resistirse a ella vestida así.

Orihime minimizó la página de Internet y echó un vistazo a las fotos que había en el escritorio del ordenador, que mostraban a Allegro, Andante, Caprice y Fortissimo caminando por la playa, en alguna playa del Estado de Washington. El estoico pianista se había emocionado cuando su madre le hubo mandado esas fotos, hasta el punto de que le dijo a Orihime que las viera, unas cuantas veces. No, gracias. Ya había tenido bastante con ver a Fortissimo en persona.

Entre todos los iconos, Orihime encontró una carpeta cuyo título le llamó la atención. _La Búsqueda_. ¿Búsqueda de qué? Pasó el ratón por encima, dudosa. ¿De verdad debía abrirla? Bueno, tampoco esperaba encontrarse nada extraño. Además, si él de verdad quisiera esconderlo, seguramente lo tuviese protegido con la contraseña con la que guardaba los ficheros de su USB y que la pelirroja ya había tratado de adivinar. Cliqueó dos veces sobre la carpeta y ésta se abrió, mostrando una serie de documentos que contenían notas musicales y que podían escucharse con el programa que había estado utilizando antes. Después de lanzar una paranoica mirada a la habitación, aunque estaba claro que estaba sola, Orihime cliqueó sobre el primer fichero. El programa musical se abrió y, en un instante, se encontró mirando una composición llamada sencillamente _Significado_. Hmm… La tecla del play de la barra del programa suplicaba a gritos que se apretase. Orihime sonrió y así lo hizo. Entonces, apareció una línea que empezó a moverse en la pantalla y, mientras cuadraba las notas, la melodía del piano empezó a sonar por los altavoces del ordenador.

Orihime pestañeó una, dos, tres veces. Conocía esa canción. Era la misma con la que había tenido problemas Ulquiorra, cuando volvió a por su pulsera. Entonces, ¿ya la había terminado? ¡Ah, sonaba tan bien! Como un soplo de aire fresco…

Al finalizar, Orihime quiso escuchar las demás. Al cliquear sobre la siguiente de la serie, la pieza se abrió en cuestión de segundos; se llamaba _Verdad_. Ella volvió a darle al botón y escuchó cómo las notas se movían con la música, mientras la emoción se apoderaba de ella. Esa _también _la había escuchado antes. Era la que Ulquiorra le había tocado en su cumpleaños, la improvisación. Así que, la había copiado de memoria en el ordenador. Tan pronto como hubo terminado, Orihime puso la tercera pieza, desesperada por oírla.

_Razón_. _Aceptación_. _Perdón_… Oh, ésa también la conocía. Era la canción que Ulquiorra había compuesto para el funeral de su padre. Las otras seguramente fuesen las composiciones en las que Ulquiorra había estado trabajando, mientras ella quedaba con sus amigos del instituto. Había una última, que seguramente sería aquélla que había estado componiendo cuando ella- y el vendedor- le habían interrumpido: _Sustancia_. Sin embargo, Orihime prefirió no escucharla y hacerlo cuando ya estuviera terminada.

Entonces, ¿ésa era la siguiente? Seguramente sería preciosa y, al sonar unas detrás de las demás, cada composición parecía seguir la línea que había marcado la anterior. Orihime sonrió y cerró el programa. Tal vez, algún día pudiera pedirle que las tocara para ella, pero, por el momento, se conformaría con escribir a Nel y quedar para esa tarde. No había manera de hacer que se quedara en casa, sintiéndose tan bien.

Tenía que olvidar a Ulquiorra. Su abanico de posibilidades aún estaba abierto.

…

Debería haberle resultado gracioso, pero no se estaba riendo. Ulquiorra se quedó mirando la pared que había detrás del piano, corrigiendo mecánicamente a su patosa alumna de dieciséis años, cada vez que se equivocaba los acordes, a pesar de estuviera marcado así. No; su técnica con el piano era tan poco sutil como el enamoramiento que tenía de él, desde que su novio la había dejado, en verano. Las tímidas miradas, las disculpas dichas entre dientes cada vez que se equivocaba en una nota, el perfume de jazmín que se echaba, con las esperanzas de atraerlo lo suficiente como para que la tumbara sobre el banco y la riñera por ser tan estúpida como para haberse enamorado de su profesor de piano… o cualquiera de las malditas cosas en las que pensaran las adolescentes de su edad. No lo sabía. No le importaba. Podría encontrar un polvo de compasión en cualquier otra parte.

Ah, qué _irritado_ estaba. No podía concentrarse. Se había puesto de mal humor desde el preciso momento en el que la señorita Inoue había salido del baño y había flirteado con él. Pero aquello no le había puesto realmente de mal humor, ¿no? No; si tuviera que ser sincero, diría que estaba bastante mareado y eso le enervaba. Seguramente su alumna se hubiese dado cuenta de la espeluznante sonrisa que se formó en su rostro y por eso volvió a tocar bien.

¿Acaso esa estúpida mujer se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho? ¿Es que no podía imaginarse que había dictado su sentencia, al desafiarle en su propio terreno? Ulquiorra se supuso que eso era lo que ocurría cuando dos personas tan diferentes habitaban un espacio tan pequeño. Oh, pero, ¿cómo podría hacerle frente a eso?

- La E está muy baja ahí, no suena natural. Ten cuidado. Date cuenta del cambio en la armadura- le dijo a la chica, que asintió y volvió a intentarlo, tímidamente.

Bueno, tal vez aquella adolescente y sus fantasías de dominación- que esperaba sólo estuvieran ahí- le sirvieran para saber lo que tenía que hacer con su particular misión. Oh, sí. Por fin podía verlo.

A la señorita Inoue le encantaba jugar, de eso estaba seguro. También había quedado bastante claro que a una prostituta con una personalidad como la suya, le encantaba estar al mando. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a pensar que, sólo porque él fuera un chico _tan_ generoso, podría hacer lo que quisiera en _su casa_? ¿Cómo podía jugar con sus sentimientos, sin ningún tipo de compasión? Ulquiorra no iba a permitirlo. Aquello era tan inaceptable como que no hubiera celebrado Acción de Gracias antes. Si ya había arreglado esto último, ¿por qué no hacerlo con lo primero? La canción concluyó sin errores y Ulquiorra miró a su alumna, sustituyendo su expresión de antes por la misma sonrisa que ofrecía a las señoras mayores que vivían en Las Noches.

- Muy bien- le dijo.

Iba a castigar a Orihime Inoue.

…

- ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!

- _Es verdad_- indicó Tia a Nel, que se lo tradujo a Orihime. Las tres estaban en su salón del tercer piso, escuchándola- o, mejor dicho, observándola- mientras les hablaba de sus días escolares. Por lo visto, había conocido a Starrk entonces; ambos hacían baloncesto y, normalmente, se quedaban juntos después de los entrenamientos. Pero, por aquel entonces, eran más amigos que otra cosa. A él le pareció gracioso que ella quisiera ser diseñadora de moda y a ella que él quisiera ser compositor.

- Dios y yo que pensaba que Gin y Rangiku eran raros- dijo Orihime, con una extraña mueca- Es muy raro imaginarse a cualquiera de vosotros dos hablando con alguien.

Tia apartó la vista.

- _Ésa no es la cuestión. Después de la graduación, perdimos el contacto… así que, imaginaros mi sorpresa cuando me mudé aquí, hace algunos años, y me lo encontré_.

Nel sonrió.

- Aún le gustas.

Tia asintió, clavando la vista en el suelo. Orihime la miró con curiosidad. Así que había conocido a Starrk en el instituto, se habían separado durante la época universitaria y lo había vuelto a ver después del accidente que le había dejado muda.

- ¿Se sorprendió? Me refiero a cuando supo que ya no le hablabas a nadie…

- _Claro_- se detuvo un momento y prosiguió- _Cuando Lilynette era pequeña, hablaba siempre con ella. Sus padres siempre habían tenido muchos problemas, así que Starrk era como su niñera; no quería que todo aquello le afectara… Al menos, eso fue lo que me dijo. Ella y yo nos llevábamos muy bien; bueno, todo lo bien que puede llevarse una niña de dos años con alguien. Era como tener otra hermana pequeña…_- la mujer se llevó las manos a los lados, mientras sus ojos reflejaban un intenso dolor.

Oh, Dios. Orihime sintió una punzada de dolor por haberle preguntado algo tan personal… No quiso hacerle recordar algo tan doloroso. Pero, ahora que estaba ahí, sintió que Tia había dejado de navegar por su subconsciente, para ignorar los problemas que solía acarrearle. Por desgracia, su boca estaba abierta antes de que pudiera contenerse.

- Estoy segura de que… tus hermana no te culpan- Oh, qué demonios. Se le había dado muy bien morderse la lengua, pero con eso había conseguido captar la atención de la mujer- Si yo fuera pequeña… y nos hubiera ocurrido a Sora y a mí, no le culparía. No es culpa tuya que el accidente ocurriera… Por eso se llaman "accidentes", ¿no?- Tia la miró con tal devastación en sus ojos, que Orihime no pudo evitar temblar y apartar la vista- Lo siento… Ha sido una estupidez decir algo así.

Orihime se sintió muy incómoda. Nel no supo qué hacer con sus manos y sus ojos pasaban de la una a la otra, todo el tiempo.

- Eh…- sonrió con nerviosismo- ¿Qué os parece si vamos a comer algo?

Tia resopló, logrando que las otras dos la miraran con culpa, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara. Intentó decirles algo, pero sus manos se movían con demasiada velocidad para que Nel pudiera traducirlo. Gimoteando de la frustración, la mujer dejó escapar una mezcla de llanto y gemido, logrando que Orihime se sintiera incluso peor. Pero, entonces, para su sorpresa, Tia se puso en pie y se dirigió a la pelirroja, levantándola y abrazándola fuertemente.

- N-Nadie… me había dicho eso antes…- susurró.

Nel se quedó de piedra, llevándose una mano a su boca. Orihime abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Tia acababa de _hablar_? Seguramente, ninguna de las dos se hubiese imaginado que algo así fuese a ocurrir. Orihime le devolvió el abrazo, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para sonreírla, cuando se separó, poco después, dando unos pasos hacia atrás y secándose las lágrimas que le quedaban.

- Soy como una niña pequeña…- su voz sonaba suave y más audible que antes- Pero, gracias, Orihime. Necesitaba escuchar eso- por un segundo dudó, hasta que, lentamente, alzó la mano y se desabrochó el jersey de cuello alto que le cubría la boca.

No era justo. Eso fue lo primero que Orihime pensó, al ver la cara de Tia. Era preciosa, absolutamente impresionante, pero el lado derecho de su rostro estaba marcado por una profunda cicatriz, que iba desde su boca hasta su oreja. Las dos chicas trataron de no asustarse; no podían ni imaginarse el dolor que aquello había podido causarle, tanto físico como emocional.

- ¿Q-Quieres que te traiga un pañuelo?- preguntó Nel, levantándose de la silla.

- Ah… Claro- las pestañas de Tia se movieron y dos lágrimas más consiguieron escaparse. Apretó los labios, frunció las cejas y cerró los ojos- Lo siento…

Orihime se acercó a ella y le acarició el brazo, reconfortándola.

- ¡No pasa nada! Estás esforzándote mucho y eso es mejor que no hacer nada- sonrió y Tia la miró, también sonriéndole. ¡Argh! ¿Cómo podía existir una chica tan guapa como ella? ¡Debería haber sido modelo, no diseñadora!

Presas de la emoción, ninguna de las tres se dio cuenta de que la puerta se había abierto, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

- ¿Tia?

La belleza exótica tragó saliva con dificultad, girando la espalda hacia la entrada donde estaba Starrk, sin moverse, con la mano aún en el picaporte. Nel llegó en ese mismo instante, deteniéndose al verlo. Hubo un tenso silencio que Tia aprovechó para buscar la cremallera de su chaqueta, pero se había enganchado y no parecía querer moverse, así que finalmente la dejó, tapándose la cara con las manos. Starrk miró a Orihime. Ella señaló con la cabeza hacia Tia, murmurando un apenas audible ésta es tu oportunidad, antes de colocarse detrás de él y empujarlo duramente hacia la mujer. Starrk dio un traspié, pero recuperó la compostura de inmediato.

- ¿Tia…?- ella se sorprendió al notar lo cerca que estaba. Entonces, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al pasillo, con la mano aún tapándole la cara- ¡Tia, espera!

Nel se apartó del camino antes de que los dos se le acercaran, uniéndose a Orihime en la puerta. Ambas observaron cómo Starrk le cogía a Tia del brazo y le obligaba a darse la vuelta, ignorando sus protestas. Ella negó la cabeza con furia, mientras se quejaba.

- Por favor…- suplicó, tratando de mirarle a los ojos. Ella hizo lo que pudo para taparse, pero él alzó ambas manos y las colocó sobre las suyas, tratando de calmarla, sin ni siquiera querer moverlas- Tia, mírame…- murmuró Starrk, sin apartar las manos a pesar de que ella hubiese empezado a llorar, temblando por los gimoteos- Está bien…- dijo él, con calma- No pasa nada… Por favor, no estés triste.

Poco a poco, Tia se fue apartando las manos de la cara, que estaba enrojecida y húmeda, con mechones de pelo rubio pegados a sus mejillas. Pero a Starrk no pareció importarle; de hecho, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras sus pulgares le acariciaban la piel, tratando de secar las lágrimas saladas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

- Tenía razón- dijo, mientras tocaba la frente de la chica con la suya y le atrapaba la cintura entre sus brazos- Estás tan guapa como recordaba, Tia.

Orihime suspiró ante aquella imagen. ¿Sería posible que estuviera siendo testigo, que estuviera viendo con sus propios ojos… la _muestra_ del amor? Rápidamente captó el mensaje y llamó a Nel.

- Vamos- susurró, abriendo la puerta. Pero, según salían, la pelirroja no pudo evitar mirar por encima del hombro, viéndolos felizmente abrazados, con un grado de emoción que ningún programa de televisión pudiera jamás imitar…

…

Como hombre de palabra que era, Ulquiorra volvió a las cinco. Para entonces, Orihime llevaba ya tiempo en casa; incluso se había echado la siesta para recargar las energías. Por desgracia, seguía haciendo mal tiempo. La joven suponía que Ulquiorra estaría cansado, después de haber pasado todo un día con gente que jamás tendría el don para tocar el piano que él tenía; pero, en su lugar, parecía bastante molesto al caminar, lo que le recordó que estaba enfadada con él.

Orihime no tuvo ganas de esperarle para cenar, así que se comió una pizza congelada que había comprado cuando fueron al supermercado. Por eso, la joven estaba en la cocina fregando los platos, cuando Ulquiorra llegó a casa, con una bolsa de la compra bajo el brazo.

- ¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó.

- La sidra, para el Día de Acción de Gracias- le contestó, entrando en la cocina y abriendo la puerta del frigorífico- Te sorprendería la velocidad con la que esto se acaba, según se va acercando la fecha.

- Ah- Orihime se apartó ligeramente cuando pasó por su lado, para guardar la bolsa de plástico en la despensa, junto a las demás. Apagó el grifo y se secó las manos en el trapo que colgaba de la puerta del horno, ignorando completamente que Ulquiorra la miraba con ojos de depredador- ¿Qué tal te han ido las clases hoy?- la pelirroja terminó de secarse las gotas que quedaban en su falda. Al ver que no le respondía, se giró hacia él…

… y se lo encontró justo en frente de ella.

_¡Tercera ronda!_

- Qué…- Orihime no pudo pronunciar ni una palabra más. La intensidad del color verde de los ojos de Ulquiorra la dejó de piedra y selló su garganta con una impenetrable pared de acero, pero no antes de que un pequeño grito mostrara lo secas que estaban sus cuerdas vocales. Él se mantuvo quieto, con las manos en los bolsillos… sólo _mirándola_. La manera en la que su estrecha mirada se clavaba en la suya, llena de rabia, resultaba hasta aterradora. El silencio que reinaba entre ellos se veía sólo interrumpido por el sonido de la televisión que llegaba desde el salón, donde un juez gritaba a los padres de unos adolescentes, que se sentían estafados por una venta. Un millón de pensamientos empezaron a cruzar su mente, pero se detuvieron cuando él dio un cuidadoso paso hacia ella y luego, otro.

Y, por algún motivo, Orihime empezó a apartarse de él. ¿No había vivido algo similar cuando se había mudado? Cierto; aquél era el momento en el que le confesaba que era un asesino en serie o un vampiro y que necesitaba sangre. Lo único malo que tenía _esa_ fantasía era que, uno, era real, dos, no tenía armas cerca con las que defenderse

… y tres, la peor de conclusión de todas, no quería huir de él. Su deseo se cumplió cuando llegó a la puerta de la nevera, que había cerrado inconscientemente, apoyando las manos sobre la fría puerta, como si fuera a salvarla de cualquier cosa que estuviera a punto de suceder. Por suerte, para tener tanto miedo, su respiración seguía profunda e inalterada. Tal vez su cuerpo estuviera guardando energías para el cara a cara que estaba a punto de tener lugar. La sombra de Ulquiorra se cernió sobre ella al acercarse más, mientras que los grises ojos de la chica se abrieron de golpe y sus pupilas se dilataron, al bloquear la pequeña luz que llegaba desde la ventana.

Despacio, Ulquiorra sacó una de las manos del bolsillo, alzándola como si fuera un maestro de orquesta con su batuta, mientras que la orquesta era el cuerpo de la chica, totalmente embelesado. Había llegado el momento de dar el concierto de su vida. Inspirar, expirar. Todo el mundo estaba mirando. Ella no pudo apartar la vista de la suya, ni siquiera cuando sus fríos dedos tocaron sus mejillas sonrojadas. Él, como maestro, había ordenado a sus pulmones que se debilitaran y su respiración le obedeció, haciendo que Orihime dejara escapar un profundo suspiro. Nada estaba _ocurriendo_, se dijo a sí misma. Todo lo que había hecho había sido tocarla… Oh, su mano estaba moviéndose y aquellos talentosos dedos estaban bajando… ¿a dónde iban? Otra orden no pronunciada logró que su aire se constriñera, mientras su mano bajaba tortuosamente por todo su cuello y su pulgar apretaba dulcemente su clavícula.

Aquello era absurdo. No podía creerse que su cuerpo tuviera unas reacciones tan vergonzantes con sólo tocarla. Y, a pesar de no apartar la vista de ella, sus ojos no decían nada. Es como si estuviera mirando a una roca… No, _había_ algo más. Por lo menos, ella creyó que así era. Tal vez estuviera volviéndose loco. Y ella también. No había otra manera de explicar que, de todo el mundo, fuera Ulquiorra el que estuviera haciéndole eso.

´Él se acercó aún más. ¿Cuánta distancia quedaba entre ambos? No parecía querer dejar ninguna. La espalda de Orihime se apoyó aún más contra el frigorífico, mientras él bajaba su cabeza a la altura de la suya- tampoco tuvo que esforzarse mucho, pues ella era muy bajita- y, estrechando ligeramente las pestañas, sus ojos se apartaron de los de ella. Sin embargo, la presión se mantuvo; la había paralizado, su diestra mano había conseguido que los pies de la pelirroja no se movieran de donde se encontraban, así que no tuvieron más opción que hacerlo. El pelo negro se mezcló con sus rojizos mechones y su suave mejilla se apoyó sobre la de ella. Entonces, ella pensó que la cosa no podría empeorar, hasta que el chico giró su cabeza y rozó su piel con sus labios.

Entonces, Orihime empezó a sentirse más débil. Sus párpados flaquearon, sintiéndose sin fuerza y los miles de pensamientos que habían irrumpido en su cabeza, con tanto frenetismo, desaparecieron en la oscuridad, antes de que su mente se colapsara. Sus brazos flojearon y dejaron de aferrarse a la puerta del frigorífico, relajándose a los lados de su cuerpo, inútiles. Joder, también había podido con ellos. ¿Qué clase de canción pecaminosa había compuesto ese día, para su cuerpo?

El crujido de la ropa informó al cerebro de Orihime de que algo estaba cambiando, pero, al sentir la delicada presión de sus labios en el lado de su boca, otro aliento descontrolado se escapó de ella. Entonces, sintió su segunda mano salir del bolsillo y uniéndose a la otra en su cuello. Podría haberle estrangulado hasta morirse y no se habría dado cuenta, hasta que Sora le golpeara en el hombro y le preguntara cómo había sido tan boba de dejarse asesinar por un psicópata. Pero esas manos no iban a hacerle daño; la presionaban, claro, pero sólo para manejar el ángulo en el que debiera inclinarse su cabeza. Su pelo, perfectamente liso desde aquella mañana, se apartó de su cara sin problemas. Pero, sólo para asegurarse… sus dedos le apartaron los sedosos mechones, manteniendo su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo la carne de su cuello al completo. Oh, Dios, no iría a…

Claro que sí. En cuanto sus manos se hubieron mezclado con su pelo, la boca del chico dibujó su mandíbula y ella cerró los ojos de golpe, hundiéndose en la oscuridad, mientras él le besaba allí donde podía sentirse su pulso. Sus mustios brazos llegaron hasta el escaso hueco que había entre ellos y sus uñas arañaron el pecho de su camisa, como si fuera lo único tangible que la mantuviera en el mundo de los vivos. Y a ese beso lo siguió otro y otro más. Sus besos la sacudían como truenos, mientras trazaban un camino desde su boca hasta su oreja. Tenía las piernas como fideos. Sabía que no podría soportar eso mucho más. Sus dientes apretaron con fuerza el labio inferior, tratando de contener los gemidos que amenazaban con escaparse, cada vez que la batuta que manejaba aquel maestro experto, hacía un movimiento. Y, entonces, sin preaviso, sin el menor atisbo de piedad, sus labios se apartaron y uno de sus colmillos encontró su tierna carne.

Ahí estaba. Su boca se abrió, su espalda se apartó del frigorífico y las manos del chico se plantaron rápidamente en sus caderas, para evitar que se acercara a las suyas. Pero era demasiado tarde… ya lo había oído… el gemido de deseo que se había envuelto en su lengua, para formar una sola palabra.

- _Ulquiorra_…

Era el sonido de una mujer que nunca en su vida había querido sexo tan desesperadamente.

Ulquiorra apartó las manos de sus caderas y se apartó de ella. Sin su apoyo, los dedos que se habían ferrado a su camisa con tanta rabia se soltaron y sus piernas cedieron a la gravedad, cayéndose sobre sus rodillas por el mareo. Ulquiorra alzó una ceja y volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos.

- Genial- murmuró, alejándose de ella, sintiéndose mucho mejor por haber alcanzado su venganza.

Si había alguien en ese apartamento que fuera a tener el control, sería él.

_Tercera ronda: Victoria- Ulquiorra_

**Continuará**

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, ya os dije que este capítulo vendría cargado… y espero no haberos decepcionado! Madre mía, vaya última escena! No sabía yo que Ulquiorra fuese a tomarse tan a pecho que Orihime tratara de calentarlo… pero vaya si le ha molestado! Bueno, yo creo que le ha molestado más por haberle gustado, que por haberle molestado en sí. Y no sé cómo quedará la pobre Orihime después de eso, la verdad… La pobre no sabrá ni qué hacer ni dónde meterse, aunque también es probable que decida "vengarse" de la misma forma que él. Me parece que en el próximo capítulo empieza ya el GrimmNell, qué ganas de verlo! (Ya estoy dudosa; no sé si me gusta más el GrimmNell o el NnoiNell… bueno, mejor un triángulo amoroso XD). Un beso!_

_**Butterfly Comte**__: hola! Pues, por lo que parece, el problema de la TSNR no ha hecho más que empezar… y no parece que Ulquiorra esté muy por la labor de que siga (bueno, eso cree él!). No sé si Grimmjow les ayudará, la verdad, sobre todo ahora que van a empezar sus problemas con Nell… pero bueno, seguro que siempre está ahí para darle buenos consejos a Ulquiorra. Un beso!_

_**Princess Kitty1**__: hi! OMG! This chapter was so… hot! Yeah, that's the word! Poor Orihime; I think she'll be careful with what she does to Ulquiorra, from now. And, about Ulquiorra… well, I don't know if he really wanted revenge or that was a simple excuse to approach her so much. Next chapter is about GrimmNell, isn't it? I can't wait to read it, so I think I'll start tight now with it. And thanks for your permission! I think I'll start with Oz (I've liked the plot a lot). Bye!_

_**Myri Weasley28**__: hola! Bueno, las "ganas" han hecho estragos en este capítulo… porque vaya capítulo! No sé cómo habrá terminado Ulquiorra después de haberle hecho eso a la pobre Hime (seguro que como ella, aunque lo disimule). Creo que Sora, esté donde esté, está feliz de que Orihime haya conocido a Ulquiorra (tal vez igual que en el manga), pero bueno, habrá que esperar un poco más a que lo reconozcan abiertamente. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y un beso!_

_**Yuuri no Mai**__: hola! Vaya, estás mejor? Seguro que sí! (seguro que, después de haber leído este último cap, se te ha curado todo! :D). Ya, al principio yo también pensé que Gin habría muerto, pero menos mal que no (no sé qué habría hecho la pobre Ran si hubiera muerto por protegerla). Bueno, tus deseos se van cumpliendo poco a poco en cuanto a las parejas! Ya tenemos a Tia-Starrk y este cap ha sido un gran paso en el UlquiHime. Pues sí, el final está cerca… pero estos caps que quedan son muy intensos, te lo aseguro. Además, ya le he pedido permiso a la autora para traducir más historias; ¡que el UlquiHime no acabe nunca! (y que Ulquiorra vuelva al manga, de paso XD). Un beso!_

_**Kuchiki Kibe**__: hola! Sí, el capítulo 22 fue increíble! Creo que el más impactante hasta ahora (pero no el único, te lo aseguro!). Pues yo no me imaginé que Aizen le hubiese hecho algo así a Orihime, pero seguro que, si la hubiera conocido, lo habría hecho. Maldito sea… Y, en cuanto a las cosas indebidas… Bueno, qué más decir? Aquí están! Por fin! Maldito Ulquiorra, cómo se le ocurre hacerle eso a Orihime… Seguro que ella ni se esperaba que pudiera hacer algo así. En cuanto a los estudios bien, ya estoy a punto de terminar los exámenes, así que bien. ¿Tú qué tal? Yo estoy total y absolutamente convencida de que está vivo! Tiene que estarlo! Además, en el manga él mismo le pidió a Ichigo que lo matase porque, si no, su lucha "no terminaría nunca" y está claro que Ichigo no lo hizo… Kubo, resucítalo ya! Un beso!_

_**Zuuka-chan**__: hola! Pues sí, Orihime tiene un trauma y de los grandes, pero para eso tiene a Ulquiorra, no? Él también es como su pequeño saco de boxeo! Espero que te haya gustado el cap y un beso!_

_**Chikytina**__: hola! Sí, yo también creo que esta historia es fantástica; de lo mejor que he leído de todo el fandom UlquiHime. Quién sabe, igual haya llegado hasta a oídos de Tite Kubo :D. Gracias por los ánimos! Me alegra que te esté gustando tanto la traducción. Pues si el cap anterior te puso los pelos de punta, ésta ni me lo imagino! Y todavía quedan más cosas interesantes… Un beso!_

_**Yagami Vongola**__: hola! Ya, el cap anterior demostró que Ulquiorra la quiere… mientras que en este ha demostrado que no está dispuesto a que lo maneje (bueno, qué narices, si seguro que lo ha hecho para calentarla…) Un beso!_

_**Emo Romantica 03**__: hola! Jajaja, mucha gente ha pensado que moría Gin! No, no, Gin está vivo y con Ran (como en el manga: seguro que sigue vivo!) y lo de Ulquiorra ha sido todo un detalle, desde acompañarla a ver la casa hasta decir que pensaba quemarla. A ver si reconoce de una vez cuánto la quiere. Espero que el cap te haya gustado y un beso!_

_**Sakura Rose Cifer**__: hola! Ya, yo también echo de menos a Paco! Bueno, tal vez en este cap Ulquiorra se haya dejado dominar un poco por él, para hacer lo que ha hecho. Y la tensión sexual… Bueno, cada vez va a peor! Creo que, para el próximo capítulo, deberían acabar ya en la cama! Un beso!_

_**yuuki1801**__: hola! Sí, está claro que Ulquiorra quiere acercarse a ella… demasiado, diría yo XD. Pero bueno, esperemos que ella se tome también una venganza especial y que se dejen de tonterías. Espero que el cap te haya gustado y un beso!_


	25. Ansiedad por la separación

_La historia original pertenece a __**Princess Kitty1**_

**Ansiedad por la separación**

Hacía mucho frío como para jugar al baloncesto y, aún así, muchos residentes de Las Noches abandonaron la calidez de sus hogares y cruzaron la cancha que estaba al otro lado de la calle, para ver el partido. Se enfrentaba el Equipo Tomate contra el Equipo Patata, con Szayel como árbitro, aunque no estaba brillando en su papel, precisamente.

- ¡Cuidado!- gritó Grimmjow, mientras Starrk pasaba al lado de Ulquiorra botando la pelota naranja, saltando y encestándola en la canasta, sin ningún tipo de problema. Entonces, hubo un estruendo de aplausos y Ulquiorra pestañeó incrédulo, pues no había hecho nada para evitar que el tanto se anotara. ¿Qué hacía ahí exactamente? No se le daban muy bien los deportes y hacía un frío increíble fuera.

- ¡Buuu! ¡Eres un perdedor, Paco!- gritó Orihime desde el banco en el que estaba sentada, mirando. A su lado, Nel se movía con nerviosismo en su asiento, Rangiku se echaba a reír por el terrible juego del equipo, Gin sonreía, Momo reía tímidamente y Tia se sonrojaba, mientras Lilynette le daba suaves codazos en las costillas.

- ¡Enséñales quién es el jefe, hermano!- gritó la entusiasta niña.

- ¡A la mierda, Ulquiorra! ¿Qué coño ha sido eso?- gritó Grimmjow, golpeando a su compañero de equipo en el pecho- Eres el peor jugador de baloncesto que he visto en mi vida; ¡hasta Luppi está esforzándose más que tú!

- ¡No seas tan duro con él, Grimmy!- dijo Luppi desde los laterales, sujetando la pelota, esperando a que terminaran de discutir para poder retomar el juego- Sería mejor si jugáramos un cinco contra cinco, pero Gin no se ha recuperado del todo y no había nadie más a quien pedírselo- dijo, haciendo rodar el balón en su dedo índice.

El calmado Kira se aclaró la garganta.

- Por otro lado, creo que estamos en una ligera _desventaja_- murmuró, haciendo que los cuatro miraran a sus rivales. Ante ellos estaban Starrk, Nnoitra, Toshiro y Yammy; una estrella del baloncesto en el instituto, un monstruo de siete pies de alto, un mocoso rapidísimo y un gigante. El Equipo Patata era un equipo demasiado fuerte. Grimmjow soltó una risotada.

- ¡No pienso perder contra vosotros, putos frikis!- gritó, apuntándoles con su puño- ¡Luppi, pásamela!

Así, el juego prosiguió, mientras Szayel bostezaba del aburrimiento y comprobaba su móvil, ignorando la falta que le había hecho el hombre de mantenimiento al francés de pelo azul. Ulquiorra no hizo ningún esfuerzo por moverse, mirando la pelota y deseando que no acabara en sus manos. Aquello no le gustaba nada; podía estar haciendo algo más productivo en ese momento.

- Así que- Rangiku se inclinó sobre Nel y alzó una ceja, mirando a Orihime- tu novio no hace más que de bulto.

- ¡No es mi novio!- escupió Orihime, logrando que Ulquiorra la mirara y, como consecuencia, acabara golpeado por la pelota. El público gritó un sonoro "¡uuy!", así que Orihime se giró hacia él, preguntándose qué hacía tirado en el suelo, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos- ¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó ella, inclinándose a su lado con un gruñido, mientras Yammy se disculpaba repetidamente y Szayel comprobaba sus constantes vitales- Bueno- se giró hacia Rangiku, con una fiera mirada- _no_ es mi novio.

Su cara ardía de rabia y vergüenza, al recordar el último encuentro que habían tenido, que había conseguido que necesitara una ducha de agua fría… y muchísimo chocolate. De hecho, había tenido que salir a comprarlo y, nada más volver a casa, se sentó delante de la televisión y se lo comió todo. Y ese _maldito cabrón asqueroso se comportaba como si no hubiera hecho nada_. Por eso, la pelirroja le puso una ramita de apio debajo de su nariz, cuando estaba durmiendo.

- Ajá- contestó Rangiku, no creyéndola en absoluto.

- ¡Adelante, señor Nnoitra!- le animó alegremente Nel. En la cancha, Grimmjow se tropezó y perdió el balón que rápidamente cogió Toshiro, dirigiéndose a la canasta contraria.

- ¡Aquí, chico!- Nnoitra se agachó y dejó que el adolescente saltara sobre su espalda, sus hombros y encestara el balón. El público empezó a gritar como loco. Momo aplaudió y gritó con entusiasmo, mientras Grimmjow se acercó donde Nel estaba sentada, con una sonrisa inocente.

- Oye.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué estás animándolo _a él_ y no a mí?

Nel sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

- Amor, no puedo ser parcial sólo porque tú seas mi novio- dijo, en un tono de voz tan sospechosamente seductor que Orihime tuvo que alejarse de ella, en el banco. Entonces, la chica cambió de idioma y empezó a hablar en francés con un tono tan ronco que Grimmjow acabó sonriendo estúpidamente. Orihime apartó la vista y se fijó en Ulquiorra, que estaba recuperándose de… lo que fuera que le hubiese ocurrido… enfadándose con Luppi, que parecía estar discutiendo con Toshiro. Parecía tan malhumorado. Qué lástima.

- ¿Cómo va el marcador?- preguntó Starrk a Szayel, haciendo que todos los ojos se clavaran en el médico de pelo rosa, que se conformó con encogerse de hombros.

- Y yo qué coño sé.

- ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios!- gritó Luppi.

Ulquiorra levantó la mano.

- Gin no puede jugar porque aún no se ha recuperado… y creo que yo tengo una pequeña contusión. ¿Puedo sentarme?

- ¡No!- ladró Grimmjow.

- No pasa nada- entonces, todos se fijaron en Tia, que se levantó del banco y los mió- Yo ocuparé el lugar del señor Schiffer- dijo, clavando la vista en Starrk, que le devolvió esa mirada desafiante con una igual- Sintiendo que las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse muy interesantes, Orihime estiró las piernas, ignorando que Nel y Rangiku habían dejado espacio en el banco para que Ulquiorra se sentase a su lado.

- Ha sido agotador- dijo, sentándose con pesadez.

Orihime le lanzó una mirada desconcertante.

- Si no has hecho nada- entonces, se puso la chaqueta. Vaya, ¿el tiempo había empeorado? Al levantar la vista, estuvo a punto de maldecirlo, cuando algo aterrizó en su nariz- ¿Eh?- sus ojos se abrieron un poco más. Desde el cielo cubierto de nubes, los copos de nieve comenzaron a descender al suelo, como si fueran miles de pequeños paracaídas de un ejército listo para la invasión. Una amplia sonrisa apareció en la boca de Orihime y le cogió el brazo a Ulquiorra repentinamente, haciendo que su enfado desapareciera por un momento- ¡Mira!- gritó, señalando al cielo. Él levantó la cabeza, igual que los demás y el grupo se calmó un poco- Es la primera nevada del año…

- Ha llegado pronto- observó Ulquiorra. Su mirada se clavó en su perfil, observando sus mejillas sonrojadas, la deslumbrante sonrisa, el encanto de sus ojos grises. Meses atrás, jamás se la hubiera imaginado así- Al principio, a duras penas fue tan abierta con sus emociones; siempre estaba a la defensiva y nunca quería abrirse a nadie. Ahora apenas costaba hacerla reír y siempre estaba de buen humor, incluso cuando hacía la colada o cuando hacía la cama. Ciertamente, seguía guardándose ciertas cosas, pero había cambiado y Ulquiorra se preguntó si se habría dado cuenta de ellos.

Tal vez… estuviera bien… Él agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, dejando que los copos se depositaran gentilmente en su rostro. Tal vez no pasara nada si continuaba ocultándole la verdad. Aquella nueva Orihime ni necesitaba ni seguramente quisiera aburrirse con los detalles estúpidos del pasado. No cambiaría nada, ¿verdad?

Ah… Lástima que él fuera tan sensato.

…

El partido de baloncesto llevaba ya tiempo terminado, cuando Orihime decidió que estaba empezando a congelarse y quería volver a casa. Tenía que comprarse un abrigo en condiciones, pues había asumido que el frío no llegaría hasta diciembre y de ninguna manera le pediría uno suyo a Ulquiorra; él acabaría prestándoselo después de que la pelirroja estuviera un rato gimoteando, logrando que, después, las reinas del cotilleo empezaran a chismorrear. No, gracias. En su lugar, la joven decidió regresar a Las Noches, con el silencioso pianista a su lado. Ulquiorra estaba bastante extraño, pero ella no quiso preguntarle el porqué… aunque tuvo que admitir que estaba un poco preocupada, pero_ sólo_ un poco. Podía cuidar de sí mismo; ay era mayor… lo que le recordó…

- Oye, dentro de poco es tu cumpleaños.

Ulquiorra pestañeó.

- Así es- contestó lentamente. Sus últimos cumpleaños no habían sido demasiado interesantes, pues Grimmjow tenía la manía de querer llevarlo a un club de striptease, así que había ido olvidándolos.

- ¿Qué quieres que te regale?- ¿Era estúpido que Orihime hubiese estado ahorrando algo de dinero para hacerle un regalo? No sería nada especial. Además, era el único regalo que pensaba darle; si pensaba que conseguiría dos sólo porque las Navidades estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, estaba muy equivocado. Ella se detuvo cuando él abrió la puerta de la entrada, dejando que la joven pasara antes que él- Y me refiero a algo que sea asequible. No voy a comprarte un coche nuevo, ni a pagarte las facturas… aunque podría pagarte una depilación de cejas…

- Señorita Inoue, lo único que quiero por mi cumpleaños es que el dragón que tengo por mascota esté ahí para celebrarlo- dijo Ulquiorra, mirándola de manera tan seria que consiguió que su corazón diera un vuelco- Con eso, me daré por satisfecho- entonces, apretó el botón del ascensor y las puertas se abrieron, logrando que Orihime saliera de su ensimismamiento.

- E-Eso no es un regalo de verdad- dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos- Me refiero a algo que pueda comprar con dinero.

- En ese caso, me gustaría un coche nuevo y que pagaras mis facturas.

- ¿Sabes qué? Voy a regalarte un muñeco del Señor Patata.

Al llegar al cuarto piso, Orihime suspiró con alivio al sentir la ráfaga de calor sobre su húmeda piel. Se quitó la chaqueta nada más llegar al apartamento, recordando su relación de amor-odio con el invierno y preguntándose vagamente dónde estaría cuando la estación terminara. Al llegar la primavera, ya se habría marchado del apartamento y aventurado en las nuevas aventuras que se le presentaran. Seguramente, Ulquiorra hubiera presentido esa idea y por eso le había pedido que estuviera en su cumpleaños… así que, si _se marchaba_, no sería antes de Año Nuevo. Tal vez unos días después, cuando todas las fiestas hubiesen terminado. Aún así, aún no había hablado con él de aquello ni le había dado demasiada importancia. Era como si la chica no quisiera irse…

- Por cierto, señorita Inoue, ¿tuviste éxito con el asunto de la tarta de calabaza?- preguntó Ulquiorra, mientras abría la puerta.

Orihime sonrió al entrar en casa, recordando la cara que había puesto Urahara al entrar en su local con aquella ropa, que obligaba a clavar la vista automáticamente en su escote y en sus piernas.

- ¡Por supuesto! Kisuke y yo somos muy buenos amigos y accedió a hacerla- dijo, moviendo la mano y riendo sonoramente. Ulquiorra pestañeó despacio, no deseando ni imaginarse lo que pudiera haber ocurrido entre ella y el dueño de la pastelería- Oye, tengo una idea. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a patinar por tu cumpleaños? La pista sobre hielo que hay en Karakura normalmente abre a partir de Acción de Gracias.

- No puedo patinar.

- Oh- Orihime frunció el ceño- Vale… Entonces, podemos quedarnos en casa y ver todas las películas que ponen en vacaciones. _Jack Frost, El Tamborilero, Santa Claus vuelve a la ciudad…_

- Será mejor que no- contestó Ulquiorra, dirigiéndose con calma hacia su habitación. Orihime le observó desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Oh, Dios, no estaría guardando _más_ secretos, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso le pasaría algo raro con la Navidad porque la chica de la que estaba enamorado de pequeño murió en ese mes? ¿O tal vez su madre le había abandonado en aquella época? Mejor: se había convertido en vampiro en Nochebuena. Sí, tenía que ser eso. Tal vez debería ir a un banco de sangre y hacerse con una del tipo más raro que hubiera. Aunque no le hiciera sentirse mejor, tampoco tendría hambre.

La pelirroja suspiró, quitándose los zapatos e intentando saltar por encima del sofá, aunque lo único que logró fue golpearse la tripa con el respaldo. Auch. La joven gimió y se retorció hasta que finalmente pudo acomodarse entre los cojines, satisfecha de que Ulquiorra no hubiera sido testigo de su increíble golpe. Entonces, mientras estaba ahí, ponderando la posibilidad de marcharse, se dio cuenta de que le echaría de menos… en cierta medida. No echaría de menos sus cambios de humor. Tampoco su actitud sarcástica ni la manía que tenía de considerarla como un dragón… Oh, y tampoco extrañaría sus tendencias neuróticas…

Bueno, si así era Ulquiorra descrito en pocas palabras, ¿qué _echaría _de menos de él, entonces?

- Muévete- el chico apareció en el salón, sin la chaqueta y sin sus zapatos, con un aspecto más casero. Orihime se sentó y le dejó sitio en el sofá- He estado pensándolo en serio últimamente- dijo, atrayendo su atención- y creo que tal vez… aunque no de inmediato… pero, tal vez vuelva a tocar el piano profesionalmente de nuevo.

Sus ojos grises se abrieron de par en par.

- ¿D-De veras?- oh, el mundo de la música clásica iba a volverse loco- ¡Es genial!- exclamó, preguntándose porqué no lo habría dicho antes- Estoy segura de que tu familia estará muy contenta de que vuelvas a tocar- sentándose y cruzando las piernas, Orihime se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, observando que él no parecía ni la mitad de contento que ella. De hecho, parecía estar a punto de vomitar. Bueno; Orihime supuso que aún quedaban algunos malos recuerdos sobre ese mundo, así como los enfrentamientos con las compañías discográficas- No te preocupes- dijo, tocándole el brazo- Con tus nuevas composiciones, harás que todos ellos se queden muertos.

- Hmm- Ulquiorra se quedó mirando la negra pantalla del televisor- En eso no te equivocas.

Orihime apartó la vista y la clavó en el televisor. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos empezaron a adentrarse en otras direcciones y, pasado un momento, dejó que su cabeza se reclinara, hasta apoyarse en su hombro. Él la miró con cara de sorpresa.

- Supongo que, con todos los contratos que te saldrán, no podrás permitirte que siga dando vueltas por aquí, ¿no?- preguntó, bajando el tono de voz significativamente.

Ulquiorra sintió un escalofrío por su columna, como si alguien hubiese deslizado un cubito de hielo desde su cuello hasta el borde de sus pantalones. También sintió un dolor muy extraño en su pecho. No le gustó; que ella hubiese soltado algo así, de repente… no podía haber sido casualidad.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas pensando en marcharte?- preguntó, después de haber dejado pasar un silencio considerable.

Orihime se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé… Supongo que desde poco después de Halloween- ¿era cosa suya o había sentido como si el cuerpo de Ulquiorra se tensase?- Oh, pero podría venir a verte y esas cosas. Tampoco es que vaya a marcharme lejos… De hecho, me gustaría vivir en este edificio, pero no creo que tenga dinero suficiente para vivir aquí- sería genial, pensó con tristeza. Aunque hiciera muy poco tiempo que se conocían, la chica no podía imaginarse la vida sin los inquilinos de Las Noches; el compositor Starrk y la exploradora Lilynette, la diseñadora Tia, el enorme Yammy y su adorable mascota, el donjuán Nnopitra, el malhumorado Grimmjow, la alegre Nel… y, por supuesto, Ulquiorra, el chico más molesto que jamás había conocido. El puente la nariz empezó a picarle y la chica se lo rascó suavemente, esperando detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salirse- Quién sabe- dijo tranquilamente- igual me quedo aquí y me aprovecho de ti para siempre.

Ulquiorra contuvo las ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos.

- Eso sería… un problema- murmuró, aunque ambos supieran que no lo decía en serio.

El móvil de Orihime empezó a sonar. Ella se apartó de él, cogió la chaqueta que estaba sobre el respaldo del sofá y sacó el aparato del bolsillo. Era Nel.

- Hola- saludó animadamente, aunque recibiendo un gimoteo por respuesta- ¿Nel? ¿Qué ocurre?

- _¿P-Puedo ir?_- preguntó la francesa, lloriqueando.

Orihime ignoró a Ulquiorra, que con su dedo le indicaba que iba a cortarle la cabeza.

- Claro. Te abriré la puerta- acabó la llamada y suspiró- Me pregunto qué habrá hecho ahora Grimmjow… Oh- al levantar la cabeza, descubrió que Ulquiorra la miraba como si hubiese echado a lavar unas bragas rosas con toda su ropa blanca- ¡Vete a esconderte a tu habitación!

Dejando escapar un sonoro gruñido, el chico acató su orden, no sin antes coger una bolsa de hielo para su "dolor de cabeza". Levantándose del sofá, Orihime fue a abrir la puerta. Dos minutos después Nel apareció, casi sin respiración y apenas histérica, lo que llevó a la pelirroja a pensar que la francesa ya había pasado antes por eso, enfadándose aún más. Aún vestida con el abrigo y la bufanda, las gotas de agua, que antes habían sido copos de nieve, se deslizaban por sus mechones de pelo y Nel se limpió con furia las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, antes de entrar al salón y quedarse en frente de Orihime.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!- gritó, echándose a llorar de nuevo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado _esta_ vez?- preguntó Orihime, calmándola.

Nel resopló con indignación.

- Cuando el _pagtido_ de _balonsesto_ _tegminó_, todo el mundo estaba migando, _vrai_?- presa de la rabia, su acento estaba más marcado de lo habitual, así que no prestaba atención a las sílabas que pronunciaba- ¡Bueno, pues ha _flijteado_ con todas las chicas del _vesindaguio_ y no conmigo, aunque haya estado animándolo a _pesag_ de no _queguer_ ser _imparsial_!- dejó escapar unos cuantos resoplidos- ¡Ese _cabgrón desagradesido_ no me _apresia_ en absoluto!

- Tienes toda la razón- asintió Orihime.

- ¿Cómo voy a _pegnonagle pog_ esto?

- No… ¡No lo hagas!- gritó Orihime, poniéndose en pie. ¡Ésa era su oportunidad de aclararle las cosas! Al coger a Nel de los hombros, la giró y la sentó en el sofá; entonces, cruzó las piernas y los brazos, como si fuera a darle una clase- Nel, cariño, quiero que te relajes y pienses por un segundo, ¿vale?- Nel asintió una vez- Tú quieres a Grimmjow, ¿verdad?- volvió a asentir- Y él _dice_ que te quiere, pero siempre te está engañando… De hecho, ¿cuántas veces lo _ha hecho_?

- Veintiséis.

- Veinti- Orihime se detuvo al momento, tensándose. ¡Dios bendito! ¿Veintiséis veces?- Nel…- la pelirroja sonrió a la llorosa que tenía delante- Nel, eres una chica lista. Usa tu cerebro. Sé que te preocupas por él… y sé que le has sido fiel, porque tus sentimientos son puros, buenos y sinceros- Nel asintió despacio- Pero Grimmjow… te ha engañado, te ha tratado mal y ha prometido casarse contigo, a pesar de no haberte mostrado ningún anillo, ¿verdad?- Silencio. Su cerebro debía de estar dando vueltas- Lo siento, cariño, pero… no creo que un chico que te engañe tantas veces, te quiera _de verdad_… si es que te quiere algo.

Entonces, hubo un profundo silencio en el apartamento, que se vio interrumpido pocos segundos después, por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Grimmjow asomó la cabeza, mirando alrededor.

- Oye, Ulquiorra, ¿has visto a Nel? No está en… Oh- sus ojos azules se clavaron en las dos mujeres que había a su derecha. Orihime estuvo a punto de decirle que se marchara, pero, antes de poder hacerlo, Nel se levantó del sofá y se secó las lágrimas con las manos. Entonces, se acercó tranquilamente hacia Grimmjow, echó la mano hacia atrás y le dio con tanta fuerza que el sonido de la bofetada retumbó en las paredes.

- Me voy- dijo calmadamente.

Orihime se sintió algo emocionada al presenciar ese momento de triunfo. ¡Oh, no podía esperar para ver la cara que ponía Grimmjow! Seguramente empezaría a llorar o algo así y le rogaría a Nel que no se fuera, suplicándole oportunidades que ya había agotado. Sin embargo, cuando la mirada de Orihime se fijó en la de él, se sorprendió por lo que vio; no había sorpresa… ni remordimientos… si acaso, podía ser resignación.

- Ya veo…- el chico se acarició la piel dolorida- Me lo he merecido… y mucho más…- suspiró- Pero, si esto es lo que quieres, no voy a detenerte.

Entonces, él se apartó de su lado y la dejó pasar. Nel dio un portazo a la puerta, al marcharse.

- Me marcho cinco minutos y me pierdo toda la diversión- la voz de Ulquiorra, que provino directamente de la espalda de Orihime, la sorprendió- Siempre me pasa igual.

- ¡Has sido tú quien ha querido irse!- gritó ella. Sin embargo, él la ignoró y se unió al taciturno Grimmjow que estaba al lado de la puerta. Orihime los observó mirándose mutuamente, tensos, como si fuesen a darse de puñetazos en cualquier momento. Entonces, Grimmjow habló.

- ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar?

- Estaría genial, gracias- contestó Grimmjow, sin alegría. Entonces, se dieron las manos, como si hubiesen llegado a algún tipo de acuerdo y Ulquiorra se marchó, murmurando algo de tener dolor de cabeza. Sin saber qué demonios acababa de ocurrir y preguntándose porqué Grimmjow no se hundía en la más absoluta miseria, Orihime siguió a Ulquiorra, mientras éste se dirigía a su habitación.

- Oye- dijo, bajando la voz- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

- Como no sé nada acerca del tamaño de los cerebros reptilianos, señorita Inoue, te diré que hay ciertas cosas de este edificio que van más allá de tu comprensión- Ulquiorra se estremeció y se llevó una mano a la cabeza- Así que, te recomendaría que no te metieras en los asuntos de los demás. Sin saberlo, te has metido en un campo repleto de minas y, teniendo en cuenta que soy responsable de tu seguridad, de acuerdo a la señorita Chizuru, me alegra que hayas salido ilesa. Sin embargo, de ahora en adelante, contén tus ganas de entrometerte en los asuntos ajenos, por favor. Eso sólo te traerá problemas, tal y como demostraste brillantemente hace dos semanas.

Orihime abrió la boca para contestar- y pregunta por qué Chizuru le había pedido algo así- pero la puerta de la habitación se cerró ante ella, dándole en la nariz.

- ¿Y qué pasa con la cena?- gritó.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Ulquiorra le lanzó una mirada de molestia.

- Me he supuesto que la harías tú, porque yo estoy enfermo y tú eres la responsable de que ella lo haya dejado- dijo, antes de volver a dejarla fuera de la habitación. Orihime llamó a la puerta una vez, hasta que se giró y caminó por el pasillo. ¿A qué había venido eso? ¿Y de verdad estaba segura de que Grimmjow no quería a Nel? Esperaba, por el bien de su amiga, que aquello le hubiese servido como lección para que esa especie de novio que tenía aprendiera. Sin embargo, al llegar al salón, Grimmjow estaba sentado en el sofá; parecía triste, pero también… aliviado. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

- Entonces- Orihime se sentó y se cruzó de brazos- ¿No vas a evitar que tu novia se marche?

El francés soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso?

- ¿Porque la quieres?

- Exacto.

- Qué… ¡Eso no tiene sentido!- gritó Orihime, frustrada.

Grimmjow la miró despectivamente.

- Niñata estúpida… No tienes ni puta idea de mi relación con Nel- entonces, dijo algo por lo bajo, en francés- pero como seguramente me patees el trasero si no lo _intento_, te daré ese gusto- entonces se puso en pie y se colocó los pantalones, tensando sus hombros, como preparándose para una pelea- Ahora vengo- sonrió y dijo con sarcasmo, mientras se dirigía a la puerta- aunque, si quieres, puedes acompañarme a ver cómo "hago lo correcto".

Orihime se llevó las manos a las caderas.

- ¿Sabes qué? Creo que lo haré- contestó, cogiendo la llave antes de salir por la puerta. Ulquiorra podía meterse su consejo por donde le cupiera y, en cuanto a la cena, había muchos sitios de comida a domicilio en Hueco Mundo. Sólo tendría que salir a por ella.

Al caminar detrás de Grimmjow, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que ésa sería la primera vez que fuese testigo de una de las famosas peleas entre él y Nel. Tal vez debería haberse llevado con ella alguna armadura que la protegiera de las patadas y los puños que pudiera recibir, pero ya era tarde para eso. Bajaron las escaleras hasta el sexto piso y Grimmjow le lanzó una mirada seca mientras se aproximaban a la puerta, como si todo aquello fuese más de lo que debía ser. Entonces, llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Nel?- la llamó, mientras abría el pomo y entraba- ¡Oye, Nel!- Orihime se quedó en la entrada, pues no deseaba verse envuelta en la refriega que hubiera a continuación. Sin embargo, cuando nada ocurrió en los segundos posteriores, decidió acercarse… y por poco se chocó con Grimmjow, que había salido corriendo del apartamento, como si estuviera en llamas.

- Aaah, qué…

Él se detuvo, gritando a viva voz y buscando su móvil en los bolsillos. Orihime pestañeó. La tranquilidad que había guardado hasta ese momento se había desvanecido y en su lugar había desaparecido una mirada frenética. Cuando Grimmjow tecleó un número, Orihime echó un ojo al apartamento. Todo parecía como siempre, salvo por un trozo de papel que había en el suelo y que tenía algo escrito por Nel. Orihime se acercó y se agachó para cogerlo, fijándose en las palabras. Estaban en francés. Todo lo que pudo descifrar fue la última palabra: _adieu_.

La pelirroja miró a Grimmjow, que apretó el botón rojo de su teléfono, para volver a marcar el número y llevárselo a la oreja. No hubo respuesta.

- ¡Joder!- gritó, murmurando algo en francés y volviéndolo a intentar.

- Grimmjow…

- _¿Qué?_- gritó él, con los ojos llenos de rencor.

Orihime le tendió la nota.

- ¿Qué pone?

Hubo entonces una pausa en la que el chico escuchó el tono una, dos, tres veces, hasta que volvió a saltar el buzón de voz. Terminó la llamada y bajó el brazo, mientras el cuerpo le temblaba de la rabia.

- Que se vuelve a Francia- su tono de voz se bajó enormemente. Entonces, le lanzó una venenosa mirada llena de odio a Orihime, haciendo que retrocediera, temiendo que él pudiera atacarla físicamente- Espero que estés contenta, maldita zorra- escupió, antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a los ascensores.

Oh, seguro que no había manera humana de que Ulquiorra pudiera sonsacarle aquello.

**Continuará**

_¡Hola a todos! Qué tal el verano, cómo lo lleváis? Bueno, verano aquí, en España, porque me imagino que al otro lado del charco tendréis algo más de frío, no? Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo! Qué os ha parecido? Pobre Ulquiorra, no se puede ser más inútil que él para un deporte. No me extraña que Grimmjow estuviera tan desesperado con ese equipo que le había tocado… Por otro lado, parece seguro que Orihime debe marcharse del apartamento, aunque no está tan claro que quiera hacerlo… Aunque, si Ulquiorra decide seguir guardándose ese "secreto" y no decirle nada antes de que se vaya, no va a conseguir nada! Y luego está en GrimmNell… qué tensión! Me lo he pasado muy bien poniendo el acento francés de Nel, aunque el pobre Grimmjow ha acabado hecho pedazos… Esperemos que se reconcilien, aunque la cosa no pinte nada fácil! Un beso y nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_

_**yuuki1801**__: hola! Bueno, parece ser que el calentón no se ha repetido en este cap… pero tranquila, que otro hay seguro. Esperemos que no sigan siendo tan orgullosos y hablen claro de lo que les pasa, porque, como sigan así, Orihime acabará marchándose y Ulquiorra lo lamentará. Por ahora, esperemos que en el próximo capítulo se solucione el GrimmNell (qué ganas de ver otra reconciliación). Pues sí, en cuanto termine con Musa espero ponerme con otro, aunque no sé con cuál. Un beso!_

_**red crayon princess**__: hola! Jajaja, la pobre Orihime ni siquiera se maginaba que Ulquiorra pudiera hacer que sintiera todo eso… Pero bueno, ha quedado claro que no puede volver a jugar con él; aunque, quién sabe, quizá vuelva a "provocarlo" a propósito para que vuelva a comportarse así. A ver qué pasa, un beso!_

_**Zuuka-chan**__: hola! Gracias por los ánimos! Bueno, he de admitir que yo también tenía muchísimas ganas de ver así a Ulquiorra… y no va a ser la última vez que la cosa se caliente tanto! En este cap no ha salido Paco, pero Grimmjow enfadado le sigue muy de lejos… a ver qué ocurre con su relación con Nel. Un beso!_

_**Myri Weasley28**__: hola! Pues sí, estamos ya hartas de que esos dos no hagan nada! Queremos escena de cama ya mismo! XD. Aunque, viendo cómo está Ulquiorra con sus demonios internos, no sé yo cómo acabará todo… Pero bueno, habrá que esperar y ver. En cuanto a Orihime, creo que también sigue dándole vueltas a la cabeza al tema, aunque espero que ya le haya quedado bastante claro a Ulquiorra que ella no quiere marcharse bajo ningún concepto… En fin, a ver qué pasa. Un beso!_

_**Yagami Vongola**__: hola! Bueno, no ha sido un combate de boxeo, pero casi! La pobre Orihime ha subestimado a su rival… y claro, ha acabado bastante mal. Un beso!_

_**Chikytina**__: hola! Jajaja, yo sentí lo mismo al traducir la última parte! Era tan… excitante! XD. Me alegra que te haya gustado y creo que ese punto de "controlador" es muy propio de Ulquiorra (igual que en el manga, donde le encanta tener a Hime bajo su dominio). Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia y gracias a ti por leerla! Pues sí soy de España, pero de Valladolid, así que el salón del manga me queda bastante lejos U_U… Es una pena, porque llevo tiempo queriendo ir, pero claro, me pilla muy lejos… Este año no creo, pero igual el año que viene o en mayo sí que voy, así que a ver si nos vemso. Un beso!_

_**Sakura Rose Cifer**__: hola! Sí, esto es como la guerra! A ver qué pasa, porque entre la tensión sexal y que ninguno quiere que Orihime se vaya, a ver cómo acaba. Bueno, en este cap no ha habido esa tensión, pero si algo más romántico… Ahora, habrá que ver qué pasa con el GrimmNell, un beso!_

_**Butterfly Comte**__: Hola! Está claro que Ulquiorra quería demostrar que no era ningún chico fácil de dominar, pero no creo que sea capaz de resistirse por mucho más tiempo (no hay más que ver que, en este cap, ya ha dado muestras de celos al hablar de Urahara y ella). A ver qué pasa entre los dos, un beso!_

_**OriHimeko-chan**__: hola! Muchas gracias por el apoyo y gracias a ti también por leerlo y comentarlo! La verdad es que a mí tampoco me gusta nada que la historia vaya a acabarse ya, pero bueno, espero seguir traduciendo más fics de la autora, que los tiene muy interesantes. La verdad es que la caracterización de los personajes es muy buena, porque por un lado los presenta tal y como son ellos, pero con toques más "humanos". Supongo que ése es uno de los motivos de que la historia esté tan genial! Espero que te siga gustando hasta el final, así como las historias que estén por venir! Un beso!_

_**Joshevisia-Chan**__: hola! Bueno, ya sabemos que Orihime y Ulquiorra son bastante "especiales" (ya lo son en el manga, así que en el fic ni te cuento XD), así que no sé yo cuándo dejarán de lado sus tonterías y asumirán lo que pasa de verdad. Están hechos un lío y la única manera clara de solucionarlo es en la cama; no hay otro modo. Bueno, aquí tienes tu GrimmNell! Si te digo la verdad, me ha emocionado mucho escribir la última parte y seguro que el próximo cap está mucho mejor. Espero que te guste, un beso!_

_**Anónimo**__: hola! Pues sí, ha pasado de todo! Estos últimos caps están muy interesantes, la verdad! Espero que puedas leer pronto este capítulo y que te guste mucho. Un beso!_

_**Yuuri no Mai**__: hola! Jajaja. La verdad es que teníamos todas muuuchas ganas de un cap así! Aunque ha estado bastante bien ver a Ulquiorra queriendo ceder a sus instintos, por un lado y por otro queriendo dejar a Orihime con las ganas. Pero bueno, habrá que esperar un poco a ver qué pasa. Siento haber tardado mucho con este cap, pero entre exámenes, fansubs y demás se me ha pasado por completo… pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca! Y en cuanto a escribir, anímate! Cuantos más seamos en el fandom, mejor, más fama le damos al UlquiHime! (y espero sinceramente que esa fama llegue a Tite XD). Un beso!_


	26. Eres a quien quiero

_La historia original pertenece a __**Princess Kitty1**_

**Eres a quien quiero**

Ulquiorra se enfadó con ella, naturalmente. Nada de Nelliel significaba nada de pavo de Acción de Gracias, respecto al que Orihime empezaba a creer que Ulquiorra sentía un exagerado cariño. Al margen de eso, la realidad era que su amigo estaba totalmente amargado y, después de dos intensos días de búsqueda, Grimmjow no pudo hacer otra cosa más que tumbarse en el sofá, totalmente desesperado. _Nada de pavo de Acción de Gracias_. Posiblemente, Ulquiorra acabase arrojándose de la azotea de Las Noches.

Pero Orihime era muy terca y seguía firme en su idea de que Grimmjow no se merecía otra cosa que perder a Nel para siempre. Sin embargo, eso no parecía ser lo que más le molestara al chico; cada vez que intentaba preguntarle qué le ocurría, él se giraba, dándole la espalda, murmurando y diciéndole que se fuera al infierno. No hacía falta decir nada más para comprender que la vida en el apartamento Schiffer era imposible. Dadas las miradas asesinas y decaídas de Ulquiorra y Grimmjow, Orihime decidió quedarse en casa de Rangiku; allí al menos habría alguien alegre que contrarrestara toda esa negatividad.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Ulquiorra, mientras la pelirroja sacaba el abrigo del armario.

- Rangiku me ha invitado a cenar a su casa. Volveré tarde- contestó Orihime, sin ni siquiera mirarlo- Además, por lo que veo, no soy bien recibida aquí- negándose a girar la cabeza, la chica se perdió la expresión de dolor que se dibujó brevemente en el rostro de Ulquiorra, antes de recuperar su mirada impasible. La observó mientras se ponía la cazadora, cogía su bolso y se marchaba, dejando el ambiente del apartamento mucho más estancado, al marcharse. Grimmjow se sentó en el sofá y lo miró.

- Y… ¿hay alguna razón especial que explique por qué aún no le has dicho lo mucho que deseas pasar las noches con ella?

- Eso no es verdad- repuso Ulquiorra rápidamente, sin apartar la vista de la puerta- Pero supongo que… por la misma razón por la que tú no has ido a buscar a Nel- se giró, sintiendo la escalofriante certitud de que el día en el que Orihime saliese definitivamente de esa puerta, estaba cerca- Porque no me la merezco.

…

Orihime se sorprendió bastante de que Rangiku no se hubiera ido a vivir aún con Gin, pero, tal y como ella le explicó, no sería demasiado sensato dar ese paso tan importante con un hombre con el que había estado años sin hablar, por mucho que lo amase. Orihime descubrió que ambos habían decidido volver a recuperar su amistad primero y, a partir de ahí, se dejarían llevar por lo que sintieran.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó que se abriese, preguntándose si, a la vuelta, debería ir a ver a Chizuru. La última vez que había hablado con ella, su amiga estaba muy contenta de que todo estuviera yendo bien, a pesar de haber amenazado de muerte a Ulquiorra si las cosas se torcían.

Oh, si lo supiera…

La puerta se abrió un poco, dejando entrever parte del cuerpo de Rangiku- un ojo, parte de su nariz y de su boca, un mechón de pelo y un poco de su pecho. Orihime la saludó con la mano.

- Hola. ¿Qué era eso tan urgente?- preguntó. Entonces, pegó un grito cuando su jefa se abalanzó hacia ella, le agarró de la camisa y la empujó hacia dentro, cerrando la puerta justo después- Pero, ¿qué demonios…?- Orihime no terminó la pregunta, al descubrir quién más estaba en el salón- _¿Nel?_

La francesa alzó la cabeza, pestañeando. Llevaba un pijama de Rangiku, su mojado pelo verde estaba envuelto en una toalla y tenía un libro de texto más gordo que la Biblia sobre sus rodillas. Rangiku señaló hacia ella.

- Aquí está.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío, Nel!- Orihime corrió hacia ella y le cogió de los hombros, meneándola- ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo?

- ¡N-No!- contestó Nel, tratando de contener las lágrimas- Ayer me quedé en el edificio. Grimmjow buscó por todas partes, antes de preguntar a los vecinos- la chica marcó la página en la que se encontraba y cerró el libro. Orihime tenía muchísimas preguntas que hacerle, así que dijo la primera que se le ocurrió.

- ¿Y con quién te quedaste?

- Con el señor Nnoitra. Me vio en las escaleras y me ofreció a pasar la noche con él.

- ¡Oh, no! ¿Te has _acostado_ con ese tío?

Nel pestañeó, confundida.

- No… El señor Nnoitra ni siquiera se me insinuó- se quitó la toalla y se peinó el pelo con la mano- Después de quedarme con él, vine aquí en busca de ayuda. Quería haber estado contigo, Hime, pero Ulquiorra me habría… cómo se dice… ¿delatado?

Orihime comprendió perfectamente a qué se refería; el pianista y el francés tenían una manera muy extraña de comunicarse sin ni siquiera decirse nada, lo que daba bastante miedo.

- Pensé que volverías a Francia- dijo Orihime, mientras observaba que el resto de los libros de Nel estaban esparcidos por el salón.

- Y voy a hacerlo…- Nel volvió a ponerse la toalla en la cabeza y suspiró consternada- Tal vez vuelva para Acción de Gracias y le suplique a mi familia que me acepte de nuevo. Pero por ahora no tengo dónde quedarme- sonrió- Por lo menos, la señorita Matsumoto me ha dejado quedarme aquí.

- No te preocupes- dijo Rangiku, con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose a la cocina- Me encanta tener compañía.

Orihime dejó que su cerebro asimilara toda esa información, mientras se sentaba al lado de Nel en el sofá. Vale; entonces, quería volver a su casa, pero no podía hacerlo porque se llevaba mal con su familia. No podía quedarse en Las Noches porque Grimmjow acabaría encontrándola y se había quedado a dormir en casa de Nnoitra, que podía estar enamorado de ella o no. Orihime sintió que empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Podría haber escrito un mensaje a Ulquiorra, para decirle dónde se encontraba Nel… y podría haber convencido a Nel para que no volviese a Francia… pero eso no sólo le daría a Rangiku más quebraderos de cabeza, sino que, además, Grimmjow acabaría yendo allí para disculparse y ella no iba a permitírselo de ninguna manera. La cuestión más importante era que le había roto el corazón a Nel y se había quedado sin oportunidades para remediarlo.

Aún así, Orihime no pudo evitar sentir que faltaba una enorme pieza en ese puzle… Quizá la versión de Grimmjow de la historia. Tenía que haber un motivo que explicara porqué no le importaba que Nel se fuera, a pesar de haberse vuelto loco al ver la nota que le había dejado. Tal vez sólo estuviera fingiendo estar bien. Tal vez todo aquello no fuera más que un juego, una bajada en la montaña rusa que era su relación y sintiera que, tarde o temprano, ella volvería con él.

Orihime frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos. No quería que Nel se marchara; ¿a quién se quejaría cuando tuviera un mal día, con quién saldría de fiesta y delante de quién se comería toda una tarrina de helado, sin temor a que la juzgaran? No con Ulquiorra, que siempre trataba de culparla de sus propias frustraciones, a pesar de que muchas veces fuera él quien se quejara; tampoco iba a plantarse en casa de Luppi, pues la última vez que había comido tantísimo helado delante de él, el chico había hecho un mordaz comentario acerca de la tripa que empezaba a salirse por el borde de sus pantalones. Por supuesto, al escuchar esto, la pelirroja volvió a hacer de nuevo ejercicio y régimen y la tripa desapareció al poco tiempo. Entonces, Orihime se había mirado al espejo, observando su tripa recta. ¡Ja! Ya no tendría nada que criticar.

Tenía que encontrar otra manera de evitar que Nel se marchase… y que _no_ tuviese nada que ver con el malhumorado idiota que se había mudado al apartamento de Ulquiorra en sólo dos días, diciendo que su casa estaba llena de recuerdos o cosas del estilo. Faltaba una semana para Acción de Gracias y Orihime sentía que si Nel no estaba en esa fecha, para preparar el pavo, Ulquiorra no volvería a hablarle en la vida.

Pero tampoco es que le importara.

…

Cuando Orihime volvió a Las Noches, Grimmjow se había dormido en el sofá con la televisión encendida, dejándola sin cama. Ella suspiró irritada. Si las cosas iban a ser así, tal vez sería mejor que él y Nel rompieran definitivamente. Miró a Ulquiorra, que estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, con su ordenador. Estaba mirando a la pantalla, pero parecía ido y sus ojos apenas estaban abiertos.

- Oye- su voz le despertó- si estás cansado, vete a la cama.

Ulquiorra se tapó el bostezo con la mano.

- No puedo- dijo, recostándose en la silla- Acabo de completar una composición.

- Pero todo está en tu cabeza, ¿no? Pues acábala mañana- Orihime habló en voz baja para no despertar a Grimmjow, a pesar de querer de vuelta su cama y se acercó a la mesa, sentándose al lado de Ulquiorra. Lo observó durante un rato, mientras colocaba las notas en su sitio- ¿Ésta es _Sustancia_ o ésa ya la has terminado?

Ulquiorra clavó la mirada en ella.

- ¿Las has escuchado?- él no parecía muy enfadado, así que Orihime asintió- ¿Y qué te parecen?

- Son geniales- contestó ella con sinceridad- Pero bueno, son tuyas, así que me imaginaba que serían buenas- la joven lanzó ese cumplido con las esperanzas de que su ego se inflara tanto que llegara a perdonarla por haber hecho que Grimmjow y Nel rompieran. Él se encogió de hombros y ella podría haber jurado que parecía estar un poco avergonzado… pero quizá sólo lo pareciera por la luz de la pantalla, que formaba imágenes extrañas. Ah, ahí estaba otra vez; de nuevo, se percataba de que, a pesar de estar bastante delgado, era un chico increíblemente guapo. Las mejillas de Orihime se sonrojaron, mientras se obligaba a sí misma a apartar la vista de él.

- Señorita Inoue- dijo él, apartándose de su trabajo por un momento. Había pasado toda la tarde escuchando los consejos injustificados de Grimmjow y, para su sorpresa, había decidido escucharlos. Sin embargo, cuando la chica clavó su mirada en la suya y uno de sus mechones cayó sobre su rostro, brillando por la luz que escapaba de la pantalla, todo lo que quería decir quedó atrapado en su lengua. Además, ¿de verdad ése era el momento indicado para hablar de esas cosas? Grimmjow estaba en la habitación, dormido o no- No me habías dicho que ibas hacer cursos por Internet- dijo finalmente, aplazando su conversación para un momento mejor.

Orihime abrió los ojos.

- ¿Cómo lo…?

- Internet se queda con las páginas que se visitan.

La chica sintió que su cara se ponía totalmente colorada.

- La verdad es que no…- contestó. Días atrás, usando el ordenador, vio un anuncio de estudios online y acabó haciendo una búsqueda de cerca de dos horas, informándose de las asignaturas y los costes. No tenía ni idea de lo que quería estudiar, pero todos los cursos que había visto le parecían interesantes- Sólo tenía curiosidad.

- No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse- Ulquiorra guardó los cambios y dejó el ordenador a un lado- Es buena idea querer seguir estudiando.

- Así es- Los dos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el salón, encontrándose a Grimmjow sentado en el sofá. No estaban seguros de cuándo se habría despertado, pero ahora tenía la mirada perdida en el espacio, pasándose una mano por el pelo- En esta vida, los estudios son los que separan a los ganadores, como Nel, de los perdedores, como yo.

Orihime frunció el ceño.

- ¿De qué estás hablando ahora?

Grimmjow se calló por un momento y frunció el ceño, concentrado.

- ¿Habéis visto alguna vez la película _Grease_?- preguntó, haciendo un gesto de disgusto- Antes de que digáis nada, fue Nel quien me obligó a verla; _no_ tuve elección- Ulquiorra se rió- ¡Cállate!

- ¿Lo dices por algo en especial o es que quieres hablar de la película?- intervino Orihime, evitando que discutieran.

- Por algo en especial- bufó- Al final de la película, la virginal Sandy se convierte en una tía guapísima y rebelde- dibujó unas curvas con las manos- con unos pantalones de cuero que dejan entrever ese culo blanco… Ah…- sonrió- Bueno, Sandy cambia y ella y Danny Zuko viven felices para siempre; al menos, eso es _lo que nos cuentan_- la expresión sombría de Grimmjow regresó, con más fuerza que antes- Pero, ¿de verdad creéis que una chica como Sandy podría ser feliz al lado de un cateto como Danny? ¿Que durarían más de un mes o dos? Él la lleva en su coche a su apartamento y, después de una noche de apasionado y alocado sexo, Sandy se despierta al día siguiente en ese garaje y se da cuenta de que el resto de su vida va a ser así… que lo único que va a hacer va a ser parir a los hijos de Danny, uno tras otro, como si fueran las balas de una pistola- miró a la televisión, como si las personas que aparecían le hubieran ofendido- Podre Sandy, ¿eh? Seguro que, cuando esté lavando los platos de cualquier hamburguesería de barrio, pensará _¿Dejé de ir a Harvard por esto? ¿Por qué, por qué me casé con Danny Zuko? Podría haber llegado a más en mi vida_- Orihime miró a Ulquiorra. Él se encogió de hombros, como si aquélla fuera la explicación que tanto llevaba esperando- Cuando conocí a Nel, eso era exactamente lo que hacía; lavaba platos en el desastroso restaurante de sus padres. Lo único que esperaba era heredar ese ruinoso lugar y echar a perder toda su vida. Pero era tan _jodidamente lista_. _No_ tenéis idea de la cabeza que tiene. ¡Y quiere ser genetista! ¡_Genetista_!- gritó Grimmjow, como si no le hubiesen escuchado la primera vez- ¡Quiere encontrar curas para todas las mutaciones raras que hay! ¡Quiere ganar el _puto Premio Nobel_! Aunque a veces parezca una cabeza hueca, es capaz de hacer todas esas operaciones matemáticas mentalmente. Y también es muy astuta… El puto MacGyver no tiene nada que hacer a su lado. Una vez incluso consiguió entrar en su casa con un clip y algo de musgo; ¡aún sigo sin tener ni idea de cómo lo hizo!- se llevó una mano a la cara- Sólo quería ser amable con ella… Me contó sus problemas y yo le dije que me iba a estados Unidos. ¡Nunca quise tener una relación con ella; sólo le di la oportunidad de _hacer_ algo con su vida! Le dije claramente cómo eran las cosas, pero, de todos modos, ella se enamoró de mí. Y yo tuve que ser lo suficientemente imbécil como para enamorarme también de ella, porque es tan mona, inocente, dulce, fiel… ¡Joder, ¿por qué _yo_? ¡Soy el mayor gilipollas de este planeta! ¡Ni siquiera oculté que estaba con otras y, a pesar de tratarla tan mal, ella vio algo en mí que le gustó!- se tapó la cara con las manos- _Sabía_ que no tenía ningún futuro conmigo, así que la engañé. La traté como mierda. Hice todo lo que pude para que espabilara y se _marchara_… Y, ahora que por fin puede conseguirlo, ¿de vuelve a Francia? ¡No quiero que regrese! Me da igual que no me perdone, mientras… se quedé estudiando aquí… y cumpla su sueño…

Ulquiorra pestañeó despacio, pues ya había escuchado esa historia antes y se fijó en Orihime. Casi podía escuchar a su cerebro pensando, tras esa mirada grisácea. Por suerte, aquello le enseñaría una buena lección para no volver a entrometerse, que jamás olvidaría…

- Eres un puto estúpido- exclamó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Aquí estás, repitiendo lo lista que es Nel… pero, ¿lo piensas _de verdad_? Yo creo que no- Ulquiorra se tensó en cuanto Orihime se puso en pie, dispuesto a intervenir si los puñetazos empezaban a volar- Porque, si supieras de verdad lo lista que es, seguramente te habrías dado cuenta de que ya sabe todo esto que nos has contado. ¿Por qué si no una chica como ella te habría dado veintiséis oportunidades?- se acercó a Grimmjow, con los brazos cruzados- Creo que eres tú el que necesita espabilarse, francesito. Nel lleva todo este tiempo tratando de que te des cuenta de que no le importa una mierda que pienses que no te la mereces. Ella _te quiere_ lo suficiente como para soportar todo lo que ha soportado, lo suficiente como para que se te meta en la puta cabeza que no va a cambiar de opinión.

Grimmjow negó con la cabeza.

- No puedo ocuparme de ella. ¡Soy un _mecánico_! ¡Apenas soy capaz de poner en un papel lo que siento, como para tener una conversación con ella de cualquier cosa que le interese!

- ¡A Nel le interesan hasta los _perritos_ y la _comida_! ¡Te piensas que es como un extraterrestre, sólo porque es más lista que tú! ¡Aunque, si te digo la verdad, estoy empezando a pensar que un niño pequeño sea más listo que tú!- gritó Orihime- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, _no_ te la mereces. ¡No creo que tengas razón y por eso _no_ voy a decirte que está quedándose en casa de Rangiku, dos bloques más allá del distrito de Hueco Mundo, detrás de la tienda Urahara, tercer piso, habitación 302!- le dirigió una mirada significativa, hasta que se giró sobre sus talones y anduvo hacia la habitación de Ulquiorra. Bueno, con eso ya había hecho la buena obra del día. Cuando se levantase por la mañana, todo habría vuelto a su cauce… tal vez. Mientras tanto, dado que era demasiado tarde como para que Grimmjow llamase a la puerta de nadie, se acomodaría en esa cama.

De vuelta a la mesa del comedor, Ulquiorra sonrió, acercando el portátil hacia él. Así que, al final, ella sí que tenía corazón y eso era bueno… Aunque aquéllas eran palabras demasiado fuertes para alguien que proclamaba no estar enamorado.

…

Orihime fue a trabajar como siempre, al día siguiente, aunque caminando más deprisa de lo normal. Al despertarse, Grimmjow no estaba en el apartamento, por lo que el pobre Ulquiorra seguramente hubiese tenido que dormir en el sofá-cama y, muy probablemente, se quejaría de ello en cuanto regresase de trabajar. No obstante, quizá la hubiese perdonado; para desayunar le había preparado tortitas, magdalenas inglesas _y_ huevos revueltos y cuando ella le preguntó a qué se debía aquello, él se conformó con encogerse de hombros y lanzarle una de sus "no preguntes, acéptalo" miradas.

Rangiku estuvo de un lado para otro toda la mañana, interesándose por sus clientes, hasta que fue a saludar a Orihime.

- Estás de buen humor- observó.

- Tú también- repuso Orihime, detrás de la barra- ¿Cómo está Nel?

- Oh, bien, dentro de lo que cabe- Rangiku se acercó a la barra, sonriendo a uno de los clientes que se había acomodado cerca- Me ha dicho que hoy tenía clases hasta por la tarde. Le he dicho que pasaría a buscarla después, ¿quieres venir?- hizo un pequeño baile- Habíamos pensado en salir de fiesta, aprovechando que es viernes.

- Me encantaría, pero creo que mi mujer se enfadaría si lo hiciera. Le he prometido que iría derechita a casa, nada más terminar aquí- comentó Orihime malhumorada, imaginándose lo molesto que estaría Ulquiorra. Siempre se ponía así cuando le mencionaba algo acerca del alcohol, pero, pensándolo bien, llevaba sin probar una gota desde… Vaya, ¿ya había pasado un mes? ¡Había mejorado muchísimo sin ni siquiera darse cuenta! La idea le dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Tendría que comprarle algo decente por su cumpleaños para agradecérselo.

Fue un día tranquilo, quizás porque la mayor parte de la gente se marcharía de la ciudad para visitar a su familia por Acción de Gracias. Orihime siempre había querido ir al aeropuerto en esos días previos a las vacaciones, sólo para ver la cantidad de gente que habría. Por suerte, no se habían previsto nevadas ni tormentas para esas fechas; odiaba imaginarse a la gente durmiendo en el aeropuerto, esperando a que el tiempo mejorase para ir donde tuvieran que hacerlo. Pero, por una vez, tenía otras cosas mejores que hacer. Ulquiorra estaba empezando a estresarse más, a medida que el día se aproximaba. No había dicho ni hecho nada, pero ella podía sentirlo por la manera en la que se comportaba… y eso le asustaba, pues sólo podía significar que pasaba demasiado _tiempo_ con él.

A medida que las horas pasaban, Orihime sintió que su ansiedad aumentaba. A pesar de haberle dado a Grimmjow esa charla durante la víspera, dependía solamente de él que las cosas con Nel se arreglaran y no podía ni imaginarse cómo pensaba hacerlo. Por suerte, ella ya no estaba tan enfadada como lo había estado durante la cena.

Su única distracción fue Momo, que fue al restaurante cuando hubo terminado las clases. Estaba mucho mejor que después del incidente de Halloween; el color había vuelto a sus pálidas mejillas y parecía más animada. Por lo visto, le habían pedido que testificara contra Aizen y, después de habérselo pensado mucho, había accedido a hacerlo.

- No voy a permitir que ese hombre se acerque a nadie más- dijo firmemente- Quiero que lo encierren hasta que sea lo bastante viejo como para que pueda moverse.

Orihime se tensó un poco. Momo no dijo _hasta que muriera_, aunque quizá fuera pedir demasiado; la pobre chica había estado muy enamorada de él.

- Toshiro y tú estáis mucho más unidos ahora, ¿no?

- Sí, claro. Siempre lo hemos estado, hasta que empecé a salir con ese… _hombre_- se enfadó ligeramente- Pero ahora que estoy soltera, tenemos mucho más tiempo para estar juntos. A él le gusta mucho el invierno, así que habíamos pensado ir a la pista de patinaje de Karakura, el día 1.

- ¿En serio? Gin y yo también vamos a ir- Rangiku se giró hacia Orihime- ¿El 1 no es también el cumpleaños de Batman? ¡Pues tráetelo también!

- No puede patinar- contestó Orihime, sin darle mayor importancia- aunque, si puedo convencer a todo el mundo para que vaya, es posible que acepte. Lo hará de mal humor, claro, pero no creo que quiera estar solo las veinticuatro horas de su cumpleaños- rió- Podíamos ir de noche, cuando se encienden las luces de los árboles.

- ¡Eso suena muy romántico!- exclamó Momo, sonrojándose- Para ti y Ulquiorra, digo.

Orihime levantó una ceja.

- ¿Desde cuándo Ulquiorra y yo somos sinónimos del romanticismo?

Rangiku y Momo se miraron mutuamente, negaron sus cabezas con tristeza y volvieron a sus quehaceres.

- Qué lenta es- escuchó Orihime decir a Rangiku, entre dientes. ¡Qué demonios! ¿Es que habían estado emparejándola con Ulquiorra todo ese tiempo? ¡Traidoras! ¡No había absolutamente nada entre ellos! Sólo la había besado… dos veces… oh, y también estaba lo del frigorífico, cosa que no podía recordar sin sonrojarse. Pero eso fue producto de la lujuria; un hombre y una mujer que están tan juntos están condenados a desearse mutuamente, en un momento u otro. ¡Era completamente normal! No había ni relación, ni admisión de sentimientos, ni siquiera sentimientos que pudieran ser admitidos.

Simplemente, a veces le parecía guapo… y también tenía sus momentos dulces, que siempre la pillaban de sorpresa… y estaba más cómoda a su lado que al lado de los demás chicos. Podía fiarse de que no se aprovechase de ella, aunque estaba claro que era un sádico. A ella le parecía que tenía un talento extraordinario, pero mucha más gente lo tenía. Y también estaba el hecho de que la había salvado de suicidarse y de ser asesinada…

Un menú la golpeó en la cabeza. Al girarse, vio a Rangiku sonriéndole, mientras se dirigía a su despacho.

- ¡Hora de marcharse!

Nada más irse, llegaron hasta las afueras de Hueco Mundo, adentrándose en la Universidad que había allí. Nel estaba esperándolas en frente de una de las bibliotecas, bastante cabizbaja. Sin embargo, se animó nada más verlas y rápidamente se sentó en la parte de atrás del coche de Rangiku.

- He estado buscando billetes de avión, entre clase y clase. ¡Los viajes son carísimos!

- ¿Y qué esperabas? Te vas a otro país- dijo Orihime sin importancia, tratando de no plantar las semillas del estúpido razonamiento de Grimmjow. Nel suspiró.

- Pues no lo sabía. Grimmjow me compró el billete cuando vinimos a Estados Unidos- la francesa se quedó mirando la ventanilla tristemente, apoyando la frente contra el cristal, mientras salían del campus- Creo que no soy tan independiente como creía.

- Oye, si necesitas trabajo, yo puedo contratarte como camarera- le ofreció Rangiku.

- Lo pensaré, pero mis asignaturas son muy difíciles, así que no sé si podría trabajar- Nel apretó los labios- Tal vez podría trabajar como asistente de algún profesor. La Universidad abre muchas puertas…- la joven se detuvo y mostró una mirada de preocupación. Orihime la miró por el espejo retrovisor; ¡joder, qué ganas tenía de abrir la boca! Sin embargo, hasta ahora eso no había hecho más que darle problemas, así que prefirió mantenerla cerrada.

Al acercarse a casa de Rangiku, Nel se sobresaltó.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

- ¿Quién?

Orihime alzó la vista. En frente del bloque de pisos, estaba aparcada la vieja y destartalada furgoneta de Grimmjow, que tal vez fuera el único vehículo de Las Noches que estuviera en peor estado que el coche de Ulquiorra. Eran tan raros que hasta tenían eso en común. Orihime contuvo la sonrisa cuando vio que el francés de pelo azul estaba en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta y parecía bastante descontento. ¿Había estado esperando ahí toda la tarde?

- ¿Le habéis dicho dónde estaba?- preguntó Nel, en voz muy alta y entrecortada- ¡Decidle que se vaya! ¡No quiero hablar con él!

Orihime se giró para hablar con ella.

- Cálmate. Quizás tenga algo importante que decirte.

- No- Nel bajó la voz- No quiero verlo. Decidle que se marche.

Rangiku aparcó el coche y miró a Orihime, como diciéndole que _tendrían que hacerlo por las malas_.

- Yo hablaré con él, cariño- prometió la rubia, antes de salir del coche. Orihime hizo lo mismo, pero se quedó al lado de la puerta de Nel, mientras Rangiku se acercaba a un tembloroso Grimmjow, se llevaba las manos a las caderas para fingir estar enfadada, se inclinaba hacia él y le decía- Es toda tuya.

Entonces, él miró a Orihime y ella asintió; aquélla fue la aprobación que Grimmjow necesitaba. Nada más salir de la furgoneta, Rangiku lo siguió de cerca y le amenazó dramáticamente con llamar a la policía si no se iba. Orihime escondió la sonrisa que se apareció en su rostro y apretó el manillar de la puerta, abriéndolo antes de alejarse. Por su parte, Nel movió la cabeza, sorprendida.

- ¡Qué…!

- Nel- Grimmjow tuvo que inclinarse para verla mejor, sobre todo cuando la joven se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y acomodándose en el asiento contiguo. La joven miró con fiereza a Orihime, que murmuró un inaudible "lo siento", mientras se acercaba a Rangiku.

- No tenemos nada de qué hablar- dijo severamente a Grimmjow.

Él suspiró e, ignorando a las chicas que tenía detrás, empezó a hablar en voz baja en francés. A juzgar por la expresión en guardia de Nel, parecía que estuviera disculpándose. La chica lo miró y estalló, gritándole lo que a Orihime le parecieron insultos, antes de echarse a llorar. Él se estremeció y trató de acercar su mano, pero ella la apartó de un golpe y prosiguió con su ataque, haciendo gestos muy duros con las manos. Entonces, Grimmjow le devolvió los gritos y ella se quedó petrificada de la sorpresa. Él se apartó, suspiró y cogió algo de su bolsillo que le entregó a Nel, aunque ni Orihime ni Rangiku pudieran ver de qué se trataba. Fuera lo que fuese, sólo consiguió que Nel llorara incluso más, tapándose la cara con las manos. A través del cristal del coche, las chicas vieron cómo la francesa asentía varias veces y Grimmjow suspiraba de alivio, antes de que ella lo lanzara contra la acera, para cubrirle de besos.

- ¡Vaya…!- rió Rangiku, apartando la vista de la imagen.

Pero la atención de Orihime se centró en lo que cayó de las manos de Grimmjow, aterrizando a pocos metros de donde la joven de pelo verde estaba besándolo: se trataba de una caja pequeña de color púrpura, en la que había un anillo con un diamante, que muy probablemente le hubiese costado una fortuna. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Creo que por fin ha madurado- dijo, pasando un brazo por el hombro de Rangiku- Venga, démosles algo de… eh… privacidad.

**Continuará.**

_Hola! Vaya, qué poco he tardado con este cap! Es que estos dos capítulos de GrimmNel han sido tan intensos, que no he podido dejar de escribir! Ais, no sabía que Grimmjow tuviera ese complejo de inferioridad respecto a Nel… Pero bueno, se ve que las palabras de Orihime han surtido efecto y el chico ha espabilado… y de qué manera! Con anillo de compromiso y todo! En este cap no ha habido demasiado UlquiHime, pero bueno, está claro que Ulquiorra ya no puede ni disimular lo que siente por ella (hasta Grimmjow se ha dado cuenta). Bueno, tengo que decir que los tres capítulos que quedan son ya exclusivamente UlquiHime y son muy, muy intensos! (Sobre todo el 28, ya veréis porqué!) Así que espero que sigáis leyendo la historia hasta el final y, bueno, las que vendrán después (que el UlquiHime no acabe nunca! XD) Un beso!_

_PD__: Habéis visto la nueva imagen que ha sacado Tite Kubo de Bleach? Sólo os digo una cosa: salen todos los personajes nuevos junto con los protagonistas de siempre, además de… Ulquiorra y Grimmjow! Significará algo eso? Y por qué, en la ilustración, Ulquiorra está mirando tan fijamente a Orihime? Que vuelva ya!_

_**Chikytina**__: hola! Pues sí, las reacciones ante la posible marcha de Orihime son tremendas… por qué no dirán lo que piensan de verdad? Bueno, supongo que ese "secreto" que guarda Ulquiorra tendrá algo que ver, seguro. En cuanto a Grimmjow, bueno, espero que con este cap haya conseguido el perdón! (el mío sí… bueno, la verdad es que soy como tú: me gusta tanto que no puedo odiarlo, haga lo que haga XD). Pues no te preocupes, que si voy te aviso y nos montamos un desfile pro UlquiHime! Quién sabe, igual llega a oídos de Tite XD. Pues la autora ha dicho que no le gusta el lemon, así que no habrá, pero sí que va a haber una escena bastante "tensa" por decirlo así, en el cap 28… qué ganas de traducirlo! Anda, tu pueblo es de León? Qué cerquita! Hombre, se dice que León siempre ha querido ser más de Asturias que de Castilla, pero la ver5dad es que Valladolid no tiene ningún problema con León… No somos tan malos como nos pintan! XD. Espero que el cap te haya gustado, un beso!_

_**Sabaku no Kendra**__: hola! Ya, creo que uno de los mejores puntos de Orihime es el carácter que tiene, más parecido a la Orihime que está saliendo ahora en el manga y que, por supuesto, salió en Las Noches. Y, por un momento, hasta ha parecido que ella y Grimmjow se entienden! Es cierto que Orihime ha metido las narices en la pareja, pero también lo es que prácticamente se ha solucionado la historia gracias a ella. Bueno, ahora a disfrutar del UlquiHime! Un beso!_

_**tsukii07**__: hola! Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Espero que la historia te guste hasta el final y suerte para los fics que hagas! Un beso!_

_**Princess Kitty1**__: hi! How are you? Oh, I've tos ay that I've loved Grimmjow's explanation about his feelings… I've always thought that he has a kind of inferiority complex, maybe towards Ichigo and definitely towards Ulquiorra and I've loved the way you have related it with his relationship with Nel! Yeah, I've seen it! I can believe; it must mean something, doesn't it? Tite Kubo knows what he does and it can't be a mere coincidence that Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are the only Espadas who apeear in it. Well, again let me thank you for writting this fantastic story and don't stop writting, please! See you!_

_**OriHimeko-chan**__: hola! Bueno, la pelea ya está solucionada (qué final tan bonito!) y ahora sólo queda el tema del UlquiHime, que me da a mí que va a llevar un poco más de trabajo… pero bueno, confiemos en que todo se solucione! Pues sí que tengo intención de traducir más historias de Princess Kitty1, además, ya le he pedido permiso para hacerlo. Ahora sólo me falta elegir una! Aunque quizá tarde un poco, porque tengo algunas historias pensadas de mi propia cosecha y me gustaría escribirlas; pero bueno, más historias habrá. Un beso!_

_**Zuuka-chan**__: hola! Pues no sería mala idea que Ulquiorra utilizara a Paco para que Hime no se marche; después de todo, Paco atrajo la atención de la chica antes que Ulquiorra, así que, que lo utilice! Bueno, esta actualización ha tardado muy poquito en llegar, así que espero que te haya gustado. Un beso!_

_**AkaiChi346**__: hola! Jolín, sí que te ha gustado el fic, sí… y cómo me alegro! Ya, lo del cap 24 es demasiado… y todavía queda otro calentón! Pues he estado viendo los fcs de esa autora y sí que me gustaría traducir el de "Cruising for love", pero prefiero esperar a que esté terminado para hacerlo (es que ya he tenido experiencias traduciendo fics inacabados que no han acabado y claro, prefiero esperar a que estén terminados, porque así no hay riesgo de que se queden colgados). Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Me alegra mucho que te estén gustando las traducciones; aunque espero seguir mejorando en ellas! Un beso!_


	27. Donde está el corazón

_La historia original pertenece a __**Princess Kitty1**_

**Donde está el corazón**

Orihime Inoue caminaba por las calles dando saltitos de alegría, canturreando una canción y con dos bolsas blancas llenas de tarta de calabaza de la tienda de Kisuke Urahara, recién sacada del horno. Ella se lo había agradecido con un billete de diez dólares y un beso en la mejilla, lo que a él le pareció suficiente para seguir fantaseando. Sin embargo, ella sabía que Urahara era un buen hombre- con novia, además- que le había hecho aquel favor porque quería. Además, ella era la fan número uno de sus postres.

Era la mañana de Acción de Gracias y, dado que el Restaurante Haineko estaría todo el día cerrado, Rangiku había prometido ayudar con los preparativos para la cena. Nel había estado ocupada con el pavo desde el día antes, insistiendo en que se necesitaba mucho tiempo para que los condimentos le dieran sabor, antes de meterlo en el horno, lo que no impidió que Ulquiorra le preguntara por el proceso, cada vez que la veía. Orihime sonrió, apretándose las tartas contra el pecho; con un poco de suerte, todos se divertirían tanto como ella.

La joven descubrió que, cuando se trataba de recibir a muchos invitados en su casa, Ulquiorra se ponía muy nervioso. Aparentemente estaba bien, pero ella ya había aprendido a distinguir su buen humor del malo, su tranquilidad de su nerviosismo y sus días normales de los días de Paco; un talento que no había buscado, pero que había conseguido. Aquella mañana se había despertado muy pronto y había ordenado su colección de DVDs según el año en el que salieron a la venta. Ésa fue la única muestra de ansiedad que le había permitido mostrar, antes de lanzarle las zapatillas por haberla despertado con el ruido.

Y, así, Orihime había pasado toda la mañana viendo el desfile de Acción de Gracias, con las actuaciones de las estrellas del pop, además de los espectáculos de Broadway y las sobrecogedoras actuaciones de distintos grupos. Siempre había querido ir al desfile; era uno de esos sueños que tenía desde siempre y que, seguramente, jamás se hiciese realidad. La gente reservaba habitaciones de hotel con un año de antelación para ir y seguramente no fuesen demasiado baratas. La joven suspiró, peinándose el flequillo; Ulquiorra era rico… quizá podría convencerlo para que la llevara.

Trató de imaginarse aquello: ella saltaría de alegría cuando las bailarinas de Rockettes hicieran esos saltos tan increíbles, mientras Ulquiorra trataría de componer algo con la aplicación de piano que le había visto en su móvil, al quitárselo hacía unos días. Aquella fantasía hizo que se pusiera de mejor humor; sí, tal vez pudiera convencerlo…

Ulquiorra había esperado educadamente a que el desfile terminara para instarla a hacer algo útil, así que se había vestido y dirigido a la tienda de Urahara, mientras llegaban Grimmjow y Nel con el pavo listo para meterlo en el horno. El animal era enorme, pero sólo podían comprar uno que fuera lo suficientemente grande como para alimentar a todos los que iban a ir: Gin y Rangiku, Starrk, Tia y Lilynette, Nnoitra y Szayel, Yammy, Luppi y el perrito… hasta el viejo Luisenbarn había prometido ir. Orihime esperaba que prácticamente todos ellos volviesen a casa en ese día, pero pronto descubrió que, bien se llevaban mal con sus parientes, bien negociaban con ellos para que, cada año, fuese uno quien regresase a casa.

Estaba emocionada. Por mucho que le hubiera dicho a Ulquiorra que le daba igual, tenía que admitir que tenía muchas ganas de que llegara el día. Su primer Acción de Gracias de verdad… tenía que ser perfecto, decidió, asintiendo y sonriendo. Tan sólo tendría que regresar a Las Noches con las tartas de una pieza.

…

El apartamento de Ulquiorra se convirtió en un caos en un momento, lo que no hizo sino ponerle más nervioso. Nel y Szayel correteaban por la cocina, preparando el menú como si fueran cocineros expertos. Grimmjow y Nnoitra discutían sobre dónde poner el sofá para que pudiera seguir viéndose la televisión y dejando el suficiente espacio para que cupiera la mesa extra que habían traído. También discutieron acerca de dónde poner esa segunda mesa; si la unían a la primera, ambas formarían una figura fálica, según Grimmjow. Nnoitra insistió en girar la primera mesa para que eso no ocurriera, pero, entonces, tendrían que cambiar todos los muebles del salón de sitio. Le preguntaron a Ulquiorra si podían mover el piano, pero el joven les prometió matarlos si lo tocaban; tal vez no estuviese siendo precisamente maduro, pero aquélla era su casa.

La puerta del apartamento estaba abierta, así que Lilynette entró sin problemas, con un mantel de plástico en las manos. Starrk y Tia iban justo detrás de ella, trayendo pan de maíz cocido al horno.

- Ah, bien- Ulquiorra señaló en dirección a la cocina- Llevadlos allí. Nelliel y Szayel se están encargando de la comida- miró a Lilynette- Y tú…- volvió a mirar hacia Grimmjow y Nnoitra, que seguían discutiendo sobre los muebles- espera a que esos dos terminen, para hacer algo con ellos.

Lilynette arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Por qué no colocan esa mesa al final de la otra, formando un ángulo recto?

- ¡Porque entonces alguien se tendría que sentar en la esquina!- gritaron Nnoitra y Grimmjow a la vez y siguieron discutiendo. Ulquiorra suspiró; quería sentarse, pero sabía que, en cuanto dejara de vigilar, ocurriría algún tipo de catástrofe. Tal vez cuando la señorita Inoue volviera… El chico comprobó la hora en su teléfono móvil, preguntándose dónde estaría. Llevaba fuera dos horas. Por suerte no estaría haciendo favores especiales al panadero, a cambio de las tartas.

Entonces, como si aquella idea la hubiese invocado, la pelirroja entró en casa, con las bolsas balanceándose y suspirando de alivio.

- Menos mal que no se han roto… ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó, observando que Grimmjow y Nnoitra estaban a punto de matarse y todavía no había nada listo.

- Nos hemos salido del horario- contestó Ulquiorra, mientras Lilynette se unía al debate sobre la mesa. Entonces, se acercó a ella y cogió una de las cajas- Huele bien.

- Dirás "huele de maravilla"- le corrigió Orihime, adentrándose en la cocina, que estaba tan caótica como el comedor. Nel estaba cortando el maíz en forma de pirámide, mientras Szayel estaba ocupado con los boniatos caramelizados. Al ver a Orihime, le pidió que se acercara para probarlos.

- Dime cómo está. No sé qué tal me habrán salido y no puedo tocarlos…- le llevó un trozo a los labios- ¿Bueno?

Orihime asintió y sonrió.

- ¡Los mejores boniatos caramelizados que he probado nunca!- dijo, tratando de coger más, pero él le apartó la mano.

- No hasta la cena, Hime. No queremos que se te quite el apetito.

Cierto. Había olvidado que era la estrella del espectáculo, la persona por la que todos estaban haciendo eso. Por eso, Orihime tampoco se sorprendió al tener que probar el maíz, el puré de patatas y las verduras fritas. En cuanto lo hubo probado todo, la echaron educadamente de la cocina.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?- le preguntó a Ulquiorra, presintiendo que su ayuda vendría bien.

- Hmm…- pensó él, mirando el apartamento- Ve a sentarte en el sofá, métete en Internet y busca algo que pueda gustarme en concepto de regalo de cumpleaños- Orihime lo miró secamente, mientras Grimmjow y Nnoitra, habiendo llegado a una especie de acuerdo con Lilynette, colocaron las mesas una al lado de la otra. Ulquiorra le devolvió la mirada, seriamente y sin dar ninguna muestra de vacilación, así que Orihime no tuvo más remedio que suspirar y hacerle caso.

- Vale, pero no te quejes si te regalo algo como una suscripción a al Club de los Amantes de las Frutas, o algo así- dijo finalmente, atravesando la habitación. Al menos Lilynette estaba ahí, así que podrían ver alguna película navideña juntas.

- Ulquiorra- gritó Grimmjow, colocando las sillas de más alrededor de la mesa- siempre tocas mierdas deprimentes con tu piano, así que, ¿por qué no tratas de hacer algo más alegre hoy?

Ulquiorra estrechó su mirada.

- ¿Estás retándome?- contestó él, chascando los nudillos mientras se acercaba al piano.

Orihime se sentó en el sofá junto a Lilynette, que estaba viendo el partido de fútbol con mucho entusiasmo. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Ulquiorra había puesto el árbol de Navidad… aunque ella no lo había visto por la casa. Sin embargo, había muchos sitios en los que aún no había investigado, como su armario; estaba lleno de cajas, algunas de las cuales podían tener el árbol y objetos de decoración. Se preguntó cuándo comenzaría con el resto de la decoración. Tal vez fuese una de esas deprimentes personas, que ponían las luces y el árbol apenas dos días antes de Navidad y los quitaban nada más terminar.

Justo cuando apartó la vista de ese ajeno árbol de Navidad, Ulquiorra empezó a tocar una alegre melodía de jazz, algo que nunca jamás se imaginaría que llegase a tocar. Sin embargo, el chico no cambió su impasible rostro mientras sus dedos bailaban por las teclas, llenado la habitación con esa rápida y animada melodía. ¿Había algo que _no pudiera_ hacer? Como si leyera su mente, Grimmjow habló.

- Vale, ¿a que no tocas…?- empezó, mirando a Nnoitra para que lo ayudara.

- Una canción de rock- añadió el hombre delgado- Algo con un solo de guitarra imposible.

- "_Get ready 2 rokk_" de Freezepop- comentó Grimmjow bruscamente. Ulquiorra dejó de tocar la alegre melodía y les lanzó una mirada de aburrimiento; entonces, comenzó a tocar la versión para piano de esa canción de rock. Tanto Orihime como Lilynette apartaron la vista del televisor, pues el reto había captado su atención. Manteniendo esa actitud estoica, Ulquiorra acompasó toda la canción sin perder ni una sola nota, dejando a veces que su mano derecha se apoyara en la izquierda para tocar las notas más bajas, antes de cargar con las partes más altas de la guitarra. Grimmjow se echó a reír- Maldito cabrón…- Nnoitra le dio un golpe en las costillas- No podrá ir más allá del solo- insistió.

Orihime los miró a los dos, contenta de que se llevaran bien. ¿No se suponía que ambos estaban compitiendo por Nel? Ya no importaba, porque ella y Grimmjow estaban prometidos… pero Orihime se esperaba más hostilidad entre las partes rivales. Y ahí estaban, ambos boquiabiertos, mientras Ulquiorra tocaba sin ningún esfuerzo la parte del solo de guitarra, como si fuera una cancioncilla infantil.

- ¿Qué cojones…? ¡Seguro que eso no puede hacerlo en Rock Band!- se quejó Nnoitra, lo que era cierto; cada vez que habían convencido a Ulquiorra para jugar con ellos, apenas conseguía completar una canción en el modo más fácil.

El espectáculo detuvo toda la actividad, así que ninguno se dio cuenta de que la televisión se había ido hasta que la canción terminó. Orihime se giró para cambiar de canal y descubrió que la pantalla estaba negra. Qué raro… No la había apagado. Entonces, cogió el mando y trató de encenderla, pero no cambió en absoluto.

- Ulquiorra- dijo, señalándola- La televisión ha muerto.

Ulquiorra cruzó la habitación y comprobó las luces a una velocidad que hubiera destrozado cualquier récord. Encendió y apagó el interruptor que había al lado de la puerta, comprobando que funcionaba, lo que era buena señal. Eso significaba que el pavo y la comida estarían bien. Satisfecho, Ulquiorra se acercó a Orihime y le quitó el mando de las manos, tratando de encender la televisión. Nada cambió. Lo golpeó contra la palma de su mano dos veces y lo intentó de nuevo. Nada

- Hmm- le lanzó el mando a su regazo y cruzó el salón, apartando la televisión para comprobar los cables. Seguía enchufada y nada parecía haberse roto. La golpeó unas cuantas veces- Ya veo- dijo finalmente, mirando la pantalla negra- Y eso que sólo tiene un año y medio…

- ¡No puede ser que haya muerto!- Grimmjow se acercó para comprobarlo él mismo, observando el cableado- ¡Era la más cara de las que había!

- Bueno, ya sabéis cómo es la tecnología- dijo Tia, desde la cocina- Se estropea a la mínima.

Ulquiorra se quedó un rato contemplando la pantalla, antes de mirar a Orihime por encima del hombro.

- Esto no es del todo malo, señorita Inoue.

Ella pestañeó despacio.

- ¿Cómo no puede ser malo que la televisión esté rota?

- Porque mañana es Viernes Negro- contestó él- lo que significa que podremos comprar otra por la mitad del precio.

Orihime estrechó la mirada.

- _No_ voy a despertarme a las tres de la madrugada para ir a por una nueva televisión- nunca había ido de compras en Viernes Negro, pero había oído todo tipo de historias horribles sobre esas rebajas: por ejemplo, había gente a la que habían aplastado hordas de padres que quería comprarles a sus hijos el juguete del año, por unos cien dólares menos, o cosas así. ¡Además, haría un frío de muerte!

- Qué pena- repuso Ulquiorra, algo aburrido- Pensaba que el hecho de que te permitiese el tipo de televisor que comprar, porque tú también _vives_ aquí, te alegraría- se encogió de hombros- pero supongo que tendré que ir solo- naturalmente, aquello no era cierto. Tenía incluso pensado momificarla con las sábanas y arrastrarla hacia la tienda, si hiciera falta.

La puerta se abrió y Yammy apareció, con su perrito en una mano y una bandeja en la otra.

- ¿Me he perdido algo?- preguntó, observando que todo el mundo, ya estuviera cocinando u ocupado en otras cosas, estaba muy pendiente de Ulquiorra y Orihime. Nada más dejar a su mascota en el suelo, fue a la cocina para dejar lo que había traído.

Ulquiorra miró al perro con recelo, mientras meneaba la cola sin parar y ladraba para atraer la atención de Orihime. Entonces, la chica lo levantó del suelo.

- Aún así, no voy a ir- dijo tercamente, aunque el hecho de que le importara su opinión la había hecho muy feliz. Entonces, Nel dejó escapar un grito muy agudo que hizo que hasta el perro se sobresaltara, así que la cocina acaparó toda la atención- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Orihime desde el salón, mientras Nel y Szayel corrían hacia el fregadero.

- ¡Nada! ¡Segid con lo vuestro!- contestó el doctor, sonriendo con nerviosismo.

Sintiendo que un desastre estaba a punto de ocurrir, Ulquiorra se acercó a la cocina para ver qué había pasado. Por lo visto, se habían dejado el grifo abierto y se habían olvidado completamente de que estaba lleno, lo que había provocado una pequeña inundación en la encimera. El chico observó el posible peligro y, aunque en principio no hubiese nada, pronto se dio cuenta de que el agua iba a alcanzar las tartas de calabaza; entonces, empujó a Starrk a un lado y cogió las bolsas justo a tiempo, pues sólo se había mojado una esquina. Suspiró y las dejó al otro lado de la cocina, mientras buscaba un trapo para secarlo. No había ninguno a la vista. Ulquiorra frunció el ceño y empezó a abrir todos los armarios y cajones, incluso la despensa.

- No hay trapos…- señaló.

- ¿Te sirve una servilleta de papel?- preguntó Nel, ofreciéndole el rollo. Ya lo habían usado para secar el fregadero, así que, cuando Ulquiorra fue a sacar uno, descubrió que el bote marrón estaba vacío.

- … ni papel de cocina- entonces, le mostró el rollo vacío a Starrk- Ve a por más.

- T-Todas las tiendas están cerradas ya- contestó Starrk. Ulquiorra lo miró fijamente, no demasiado contento con la idea de que una cantidad enorme de manos grasientas tocaran las cosas de su apartamento. Pero, justo en ese momento aparecieron Gin y Rangiku, con sus abrigos y bufandas y con un buen arsenal de servilletas.

- ¡Cortesía del Restaurante Haineko!- anunció Rangiku con alegría, ofreciéndoselas a Orihime, que aún tenía al perro entre sus brazos- No sabíamos si tendríais suficientes.

- Creo que habéis evitado que a Ulquiorra le dé un infarto- contestó Orihime, con una sonrisa. Gin, completamente recuperado del disparo en el pecho, se acercó a la cocina para dejar el segundo aporte: mazorcas de maíz.

- ¿Dónde lo queréis?- preguntó a Ulquiorra, que no aparataba la vista de la bandeja que había traído Yammy. Gin pestañeó y también la miró; fuera lo que fuese, no parecía un plato típico de Acción de Gracias.

- Eh…

Yammy se acercó.

- ¡Es spam musubi- explicó con orgullo- un aperitivo tradicional del lugar de donde provengo! Está hecho de arroz y carnen, envueltos en un alga marina- Cierto; habían olvidado que aquel hombre se había criado en Hawái.

- Pues, eh, tiene… buena pinta- le animó Gin, al tiempo que Nel aparecía como un huracán y se llevaba la mazorca de maíz que tenía el chico. Szayel seguía ocupado secando las encimeras- aunque, para entonces, ya sólo bastaba con pasar el trapo- así que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que llevaban un rato sin ojear las verduras, hasta que, en el salón, Lilynette alzó la nariz y preguntó:

- ¿Qué es ese olor?

El apartamento se silenció. Szayel y Nel dejaron de inmediato lo que estaban haciendo y trataron de salvar las verduras, pero, en cuanto abrieron la tapa de la cazuela, descubrieron que ya era tarde. El fuerte olor hizo que ambos tuvieran náuseas y pronto los demás compartieron la misma sensación.

- ¡Abriré una ventana!- se ofreció Nnoitra amablemente, pasando por encima de las mesas para hacerlo. Por suerte, estaban vacías. La brisa de aire gélido que entró fue suficiente para obligar a Orihime a coger una chaqueta. Además, odiaría que la comida se enfriase, antes de probarla.

Las verduras estropeadas tuvieron que tirarse a la basura, pero Ulquiorra permaneció impertérrito. Echó a todo el mundo de la cocina, menos a Nel y Szayel, y logró el espacio suficiente como para preparar una ensalada lo suficientemente grande para todos los que allí había. Media hora después, Szayel se disculpó por tener que ir a buscar al señor Luisenbarn y el caos desapareció cuando todos se congregaron en el salón, preguntándose qué le habría ocurrido al televisor.

Orihime decidió aprovechar la distracción de Ulquiorra para infiltrarse en su habitación y buscar un árbol de Navidad. Por suerte, los muebles seguían como siempre, así que no tuvo problemas en investigar el lugar. Se acercó al armario, abriendo la puerta y encendiendo una luz. Había montones de ropa, una zapatera y cajas _por todas partes_. La chica se acercó e investigó en las cajas; había álbumes de fotos, documentos que parecían importantes y que tenían el sello de la compañía de su padre- había aprendido a identificarlo desde su visita a Washington- y más ficheros. ¿Cuántos estudiantes _tenía_? Orihime gateó por el suelo hasta la caja siguiente, que estaba llena de bolsas de plástico.

- Pero, ¿qué…?

- ¿Buscas algo?

Orihime se sobresaltó de la sorpresa y alzó la cabeza, con una mirada de culpabilidad. Ulquiorra estaba apoyado en la puerta del armario, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirándola.

- Tu árbol de Navidad…- lo intentó, esperando que no se enfadara con ella, pues, aunque hubiera fisgoneado en su cuarto varias veces… no la había descubierto… Ulquiorra señaló detrás de ella y la joven se giró, encontrando una caja alargada con el dibujo de un árbol en un lateral- Oh- pestañeó- Entonces, ¿qué hay aquí?

- Adornos- dijo simplemente, sin dejar de mirarla- Si tanta curiosidad tenía, podías haberlo preguntado. Pensé que ya habíamos pasado esta fase.

Orihime se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose algo avergonzada de sí misma, aunque no demasiado; fisgonear era muy divertido. Se levantó y colocó la ropa, pensando en aquellas palabras.

- Es cierto.

Si ya habían pasado esa fase… ¿dónde se encontraban ahora, exactamente? Había estado planteándose esa pregunta desde… bueno, desde hacía tiempo. No lo deseaba, pero muchas veces se despertaba en medio de la noche, pensando en mil cosas, mientras trataba de hallar una respuesta que nunca encontraba. Y era terrible pensar que, si deseaba saberlo, tendría que preguntárselo directamente.

¿Eran amigos? Sí. ¿Ella deseaba su cuerpo? Posiblemente. ¿Él deseaba el suyo? Tal vez. ¿Podrían saltar a la cama en aquel momento, olvidándose de la cena y de los demás, sólo para explorar la necesidad de aquellas necesidades lujuriosas? La idea le pareció divertida.

- Hime, ¿dónde estabas?- preguntó Rangiku desde el pasillo- ¡Ven aquí, cielo! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!

Orihime bajó la vista mientras caminaba al lado de Ulquiorra, chocando su hombro contra el suyo; sin embargo, para su sorpresa, él le opuso resistencia. Ambos se quedaron parados en el marco de la puerta, brazo contra brazo, sin mirarse a la cara.

- ¡Hime!- esa vez fue Nel quien la llamó y Orihime supo que no era el momento adecuado… para nada.

- ¡Ya voy!- gritó ella, aunque dudó de nuevo- ¿Cuándo vamos a poner el árbol?- le preguntó a Ulquiorra.

- El día 1- contestó él. Ella asintió y se apartó de él, marchándose. El 1 de diciembre… era su cumpleaños y aún no le había comprado nada. Tal vez pudiera utilizar las Navidades como excusa para demorar el regalo. Mientras tanto, se contentaría con apartar todos aquellos pensamientos extraños que tuviera de él, hasta el fondo de su cabeza. Sólo porque no hubiera dado ningún paso no significaba que no fuese a hacerlo. Después de todo, tenía que devolverle lo del incidente de la nevera y demostrarle, de una vez por todas, que no era inmune a su encanto.

…

Cuando llegó la hora de poner la mesa, casi todo estaba listo. El pavo estaba a punto de salir del horno, el resto de la comida se había arreglado y todos estaban lo suficientemente hambrientos como para devorar esa enorme cena. Entre Orihime, Rangiku y Tia- con la ayuda de Grimmjow, Starrk y Gin- los platos y los vasos se dispusieron para todos los comensales.

Ulquiorra supervisó todo el asunto, aliviado por que el cuidadoso plan se hubiese desarrollado con tranquilidad, al fin. Desde que Orihime se había ido a vivir con él, todo se había puesto patas arriba, así que la mayoría de las veces se esperaba que las cosas se torcieran. Sin embargo, aquél era un buen día. Era Acción de Gracias, tenía una excusa para comprar una televisión nueva, todos estaban juntos y felices y el olor del pavo le estaba haciendo la boca agua.

- ¿De verdad vamos a tener que decir de qué estamos agradecidos?- se quejó Grimmjow, saliendo de la cocina con la bandeja de mazorcas de maíz en la mano.

- Sí- contestó Ulquiorra- y ten cuidado con esa bandeja- dijo, mientras una de las mazorcas giraba y caía al suelo. El perro de Yammy, que había estado rondando por la cocina, tratando de dar lástima, para conseguir algún trozo de comida, ladró de felicidad y corrió hacia el maíz caído. Ulquiorra suspiró; al menos, no tendría que limpiarlo él mismo.

Entonces, Nel salió de la cocina con el pavo, sin importarle al parecer el peso de la enorme ave.

- ¿Quién va a trinchar esta cosa?- preguntó, sin darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de pisar a la mascota. La joven se sobresaltó, pero consiguió no aplastar la cabeza de la adorable criatura con su pie, aunque perdió el equilibrio. Bastó un simple movimiento de sus brazos para mandar al pavo de Acción de Gracias por los aires.

Ulquiorra abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¡Que alguien lo coja!- gritó, ordenándoselo a casi todo el mundo. Gin lo atrapó, pero calculó mal la distancia y acabó empotrándose contra Szayel. El perro empezó a ladrar, por el alboroto. Grimmjow se deslizó por la mesa, tirando los platos y vasos por los lados, mientras alzaba la mano para coger el pavo; sin embargo, el pájaro se deslizó por su mano y se cayó, para horror de todos, por la ventana que estaba abierta. El señor Luisenbarn, algo senil y sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se echó algo de vino en su copa, mientras los demás se quedaban estupefactos al ver el destino del pavo.

Ulquiorra apartó a Grimmjow y sacó la cabeza por la ventana. Observó cómo el pavo volaba por los aires, antes de caer en picado en la acera de abajo. Rezó para que alguien lo cogiera y rescatara, pero las calles estaban muy llenas, así que, dos segundos después, el pavo chocó contra el pavimento, con un audible _plaf_, explotando en cientos de trozos de carne, tripas y huesos.

Todos se callaron. Hasta el perro de Yammy dejó de ladrar, sintiendo la tensión del ambiente. Las manos de Orihime le taparon la boca, mientras abría bien los ojos. Nel se llevó la bandeja al pecho, pareciendo decepcionada, pero, sobre todo, preocupada. Grimmjow se apartó poco a poco de Ulquiorra, indicando sin palabras a todos los demás que lo imitaran. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había visto a su mejor amigo perdiendo los papeles- la nariz rota de Aizen, el esguince que se había hecho al golpear una pared, el día que habían estado espiando a Orihime en la cafetería- pero sabía que podía volverse hasta peligroso.

Sin embargo, Ulquiorra no dijo nada. Metió la cabeza en el apartamento y cerró la ventana, alejando la casa del ruido del exterior. La quietud del apartamento se intensificó cuando se giró y dirigió tranquilamente al pasillo. Pocos segundos después, se escuchó un intenso portazo. Luppi fue a reconfortar a Nel por el desastre del pavo, mientras los demás se miraban entre sí.

- Bueno- dijo Nnoitra- ¿quién va a ir a hablar con él?

Inmediatamente el grupo se echó atrás, dejando solos a Grimmjow y Orihime. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, levantaron las manos para jugar a piedra, papel o tijeras y las menearon, antes de que Grimmjow escogiera la piedra y Orihime el papel.

- ¡Joder!- gritó, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo- ¿Ulquiorra?- _Noc, noc_- ¿Tío?

Orihime suspiró y se giró hacia los demás.

- Vale- dijo- no nos pongamos nerviosos- miró a Nel- ¿Estás bien?

Nel se encogió de hombros.

- Más o menos. No es el fin del mundo- la chica sonrió débilmente, mientras Szayel le daba unos golpecitos en el hombros. Orihime asintió y fue a la cocina, para comprobar qué les quedaba: boniatos, mazorcas de maíz, ensalada, esa cosa que había llevado Yammy, puré de patatas y casi todo el pan de maíz, pues Grimmjow había tirado un poco, en su intento de salvar al pavo. También había pasteles de calabaza, que se encontraban en un lugar seguro, después de la inundación de la encimera. Lo único que faltaba era el pavo… y el anfitrión, que seguramente estuviera teniendo un ataque de ansiedad.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta, pero Orihime lo ignoró, pues estaba demasiado ocupada pensando dónde podrían conseguir algo para sustituir al pavo. Conocía un par de restaurantes chinos que abrían todos los días del año… ¿y si compraban algo de pollo? Tendría que preguntarles a los demás qué querrías…

Agh. La pelirroja suspiró y se tapó la cara con las manos, suplicando un milagro; sólo eso podría sacar a Ulquiorra de la habitación en la que se hubiese escondido.

…

Veinte minutos después, Grimmjow apareció en el salón, sin haber tenido suerte en persuadir a Ulquiorra para que volviera a la fiesta. Orihime le tendió la mano.

- ¿Me dejas?- preguntó, logrando que él le chocara su mano con la suya.

- Buena suerte- murmuró, mientras la chica pasaba a su lado. El pasillo estaba a oscuras, la puerta de la habitación, abierta y la del baño, cerrada. Así que ahí era donde se escondía, ¿eh? Orihime apartó la vista y llamó dos veces a la puerta- Ulquiorra, déjame pasar- Silencio. ¿Y si se había suicidado?- Venga, es una emergencia. Tengo que entrar- Ninguna respuesta. Suspiró- Escucha, he cogido un hacha del sótano, así que, como no abras la puerta, te juro por Dios que…- el pestillo se abrió. Eso parecía. Al coger el pomo, la chica lo giró y entró en la pequeña habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Ulquiorra estaba sentado en la encimera que había al lado del lavabo y la miraba con cansancio- ¿Qué tal?- le preguntó ella tranquilamente, para tratar de hacerlo hablar. Los ojos de Ulquiorra se estrecharon, pero pareció pensarse dos veces su idea de golpearla, pues prefirió frotarse las sienes.

- Por esto- dijo- nunca hago las cosas bien- su voz estaba apagada y resignada- Cada vez que lo intento, el universo me recuerda que soy una mala persona y, por eso, todas las veces que trato de ser amable se frustran, poniéndome en mi lugar.

Orihime se cruzó de brazos, descansando la espalda sobre la puerta.

- Vale… ¿Sabes? Siempre podemos celebrar Acción de Gracias sin el pavo- lo intentó.

Ulquiorra la miró, sin decir nada.

- … ¿Te criaron en una cueva, señorita Inoue?

- ¡Agh! ¡Sal de aquí de una vez!- la joven se inclinó, le cogió de la muñeca y le levantó de la encimera- ¡Dios! ¡Casi tienes veinticuatro y te comportas como un niño pequeño!- nada más abrir la puerta, lo llevó por el pasillo hasta el salón, donde señaló la mesa- Mira.

En medio de la comida había otro pavo, totalmente condimentado y listo para comer. Ulquiorra pestañeó despacio.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Por lo visto, Nel le había preparado un pavo a una pareja de su piso, pero, en el último minuto, decidieron ir a visitar a sus hijos y ya no les hizo falta- Orihime le sonrió- Hace apenas unos minutos llamaron a la puerta para devolvérselo, agradeciéndole su empeño. Es más pequeño que el otro, pero hay muchísima comida, así que no creo que nos quedemos con hambre.

Nel sonrió felizmente desde su sitio.

- ¡Sí y ahora daros prisa y sentaros! ¡Nos estamos muriendo de hambre!- les ordenó.

A pesar de todo el caos dominante al principio, la cena de Acción de Gracias estuvo muy bien. Por mucho que quisieran evitarlo, al final tuvieron que decir de qué estaban agradecidos, yendo desde los seres queridos (Satrrk) hasta el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial (Barragan). Cuando le llegó el turno a Ulquiorra, se quedó callado un instante antes de decir "las puntas de los cordones" y tratar de ignorar las miradas que le lanzaron tres personas, al menos.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó.

- ¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Rangiku, mirándolo con incredulidad. Él no dijo nada más- ¡Vale!- golpeó las manos contra la mesa- Como estamos haciendo esto por Orihime, me gustaría darle las gracias. Llegó justo a tiempo; me ayudó en muchísimas ocasiones y me ayudó a reunirme con mi mejor amigo.

Orihime se sonrojó y bajó la vista a su plato.

- Oh, jefa, venga ya…

- Yo también quiero darle las gracias a Orihime- dijo Nel de pronto- Si no fuera por ella, ahora no estaría prometida- la joven pestañeó rápidamente a Grimmjow, que gruñó antes de darle un trago a su bebida.

- Sí… yo también- murmuró el francés, mirándola- Necesitaba esa bronca para espabilarme.

- Igual que yo- dijo Tia tranquilamente- Si no fuera por ella, no habría dejado de culparme por el accidente de coche.

- Y yo seguiría buscando un motivo para arrestar a Aizen- añadió Gin.

- Yo seguiría dejando que Lilynette vistiera de manera inapropiada- señaló Starrk, recordando la bronca que le había echado Orihime semanas atrás, cuando estaban preparándolo todo para la vuelta de Gin.

- Yo le agradezco que siga siendo tan guapa- dijo Nnoitra con sorna, ganándose un golpe de Grimmjow, que estaba justo delante de él- ¡Auch!

- Es cierto; se le da muy bien traer hombres al estudio- añadió Luppi, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

- ¡Chicos!- gritó Orihime, escondiéndose la cara con las manos.

Ulquiorra la miró por un instante.

- Muy bien- dijo- Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que la señorita Inoue es agradable a la vista y se le da bien hacerle entrar en razón a la gente… física y verbalmente.

- Y _tú_- Lilynette lo señaló con un dedo acusador- eres mucho mejor persona que antes, señor Schiffer- al menos la mitad de la mesa asintió con convencimiento, incluido Barragan. Hasta el perro ladró.

- Nunca habría dejado que tanta gente entrara en su casa, ni mucho menos para comer- rió Nel.

- Tampoco habría sido tan amable como para invitarme a cenar, después de que Nel me dejara- añadió Grimmjow.

- _Y_ ha vuelto a tocar el piano, en vez de quedarse quieto, mirándolo- les recordó Szayel.

- El pavo se está enfriando- indicó Ulquiorra, secamente.

- ¿Por qué no admites que la señorita Inoue ha sido una buena influencia para ti?- preguntó Luppi, sonriéndole tímidamente, hasta que toda la mesa se giró hacia Ulquiorra, esperando que hablara. Él miró fijamente a toda aquella asamblea de traidores, sabiendo perfectamente que Orihime tenía la vista clavada en él, sonrojada por toda la atención que estaba recibiendo. Él suspiró.

- No está mal tener compañía- su voz sonaba baja, como si sólo quisiera que ella lo escuchara- y, a pesar de que siga siendo una persona horrible… tal vez haya cambiado… un poco. Lo suficiente como para que se note.

Orihime sonrió. Sabía que aquello era cuanto obtendría de él y, a juzgar por cómo había pasado a mirarle todo el mundo, la joven supuso que era su turno para hablar.

- Bueno- empezó, titubeando- Tengo que decir que… nunca antes había tenido tantos amigos… y está bien saber que tengo a gente con la que hablar si estoy de mal humor, con la que salir cuando estoy aburrida… y en quien puedo confiar. Así que… gracias por eso- ella sonrió a Ulquiorra, que la miraba con curiosidad- También tengo que darte las gracias a ti. Si no fuera por tus condiciones, tu insufrible carácter y tu reacia hospitalidad… seguramente estaría muerta.

Podría haber dicho mucho más, pero Rangiku y Nel la miraban fijamente, así que cerró la boca y les indicó que empezaran a comer. Y, así, mientras la cena avanzaba- Gin y Rangiku se pelearon por ver quién se quedaba con la última mazorca (Lilynette venció, exigiéndola), se quedaron cortos del spam musubi de Yammy, pero no de pavo y todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo en que la tarta de calabaza era lo mejor que habían probado nunca- Orihime miró fijamente a todos los comensales y sintió que, por primera vez desde que Sora murió, había encontrado gente a la que pudiera considerar como su familia.

Y no pudo estar más feliz.

**Continuará**

_Hola a todos! Qué tal el verano o invierno o lo que sea? Yo me he ido una semana de vacaciones y ahora aquí, a pasar calor! Pero bueno, siempre nos quedará el UlquiHime para pasar el rato! Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Bueno, no ha tenido demasiada emoción, pero ha estado bien. El pobre Ulquiorra se cree que el universo tiene un complot contra él… será verdad? Bueno, os adelanto que sus paranoias acerca de ser "mala persona" se explicarán en el siguiente capítulo… que os va a tener con el corazón en un puño, ya lo veréis! Espero poder subirlo pronto y que os guste mucho. Un beso!_

_**Develia**__: hola! Muchas gracias por el apoyo, me alegra mucho que el fic esté gustándote! Este cap no ha tenido demasiados momentazos, pero el final ha estado muy bonito… Supongo que será la calma que precede3 a la tempestad, porque los capítulos que quedan vienen muy cargados! Un beso!_

_**OriHimeko-chan**__: hola! Pues sí, el GrimmNell ha estado bastante bien, a mí me ha gustado mucho, pero queda lo mejor… o lo peor, según se mire (ya está, no digo nada más!). Jolín, a ver si Tite hace más imágenes como ésa… O mejor, que traiga de vuelta a Ulquiorra. Un beso!_

_**yuuki1801**__: hola! Bueno, en este cap los pobres han pasado un momento algo embarazoso cuando les ha tocado hablar, pero es que está claro lo que hay… No pueden disimularlo! La historia de Gimmjow y Nell me ha encantado; la verdad es que no me imaginaba que él fuera a comportarse así precisamente por ella, pero menos mal que al final ha espabilado. Creo que empezaré ya mismo con el cap 28, porque es increíble! Un beso!_

_**red crayon princess**__: hola! Ya, pobre Ulquiorra; tiene unos demonios interiores que no le dejan dar ese paso. Pero bueno, creo que su "secreto" no puede ocultarse durante más tiempo y tendrá que decirlo ya mismo. Yo tampoco soy una fan del GrimmNell (sino del NnoiNell), pero tengo que admitir que éste ha sido genial. Nos vemos en el próximo cap, un beso!_

_**tsukii07**__: hola! Me alegro mucho de que el fic te anime! A mí también, si te digo la verdad XD. Creo que la autora ha sabido llevar muy bien al personaje de Grimmjow, porque lo ha puesto romántico, pero sin perder ese carácter suyo (de hecho, creo que el sentimiento de inferioridad que tiene en este fic respecto a Nell es el mismo que tiene en el manga, respecto a Ulquiorra). Muchas gracias por los ánimos! La verdad es que hay bastantes cosas que me cuesta traducirlas, pero luego merece la pena! Y bueno, te adelanto que en el próximo cap hay tensión sexual (y mucha)… pero no digo nada más. Un beso!_

_**Yuuri no Mai**__: hola! Jaja, sí que actualicé rápido, sí! Bueno, espero que haya compensado la tardanza de éste. Creo que tienes toda la razón en cuanto a Grimmjow, pero ese complejo me recuerda al que siente en el manga; siempre quiere superar a los que son superiores a él y no admite la derrota. Y Nell, que siempre parece tan en su mundo, al final ha resultado saberlo todo desde el principio… Ais, es que son un parejón! Ya no sé si me gusta más el GrimmNell o el NnoiNell… No sé, no sé XD. Ay, a mí también me gusta el HitsuMatsu! Bueno, para mí Ran siempre será de Gin y viceversa, pero es que la relación que hay entre Ran y Toshiro es muy especial (de las más especiales entre capitán y teniente, supongo). Y la verdad es que Hinamori no me gusta nada, me parece tan… "boba", por decirlo de alguna manera. Espero que, sui vuelve a aparecer, se haya vuelto más fuerte (más o menos como el cambio que experimentó Orihime). El manga, si te digo la verdad, no me está gustando nada en estos nuevos capítulos. No sé, es como si le faltara la esencia y el hilo argumental de las otras sagas… pero bueno, confiemos en Tite, que sabe lo que hace. Pues tengo ya una idea casi hecha, que supongo comenzaré en cuanto acabe este fic y, además, tengo pensado traducir más fics de Princess Kitty1, así que tranquila, que habrá UlquiHime para rato! Y por último está la TSNR… Bueno, sólo te digo que el siguiente cap va a ser bastante "sexual" y "sincero" en muchos aspectos… y ya, no digo más. Un beso!_

_**Zuuka-chan**__: hola! Pues sí, este cap ha sido bastante bonito. La reconciliación GrimmNell ha sido de lo más emocionante que he traducido hasta ahora, la verdad (salvando las escenas del UlquiHime, claro). Espero que este cap te haya gustado mucho y también los que vienen. Un beso!_

_**Sakura Rose Cifer**__: hola! Jaja, me alegra que te haya gustado esta nueva versión de Orihime y también Grimmjow. Hacen una pareja bastante cómica, la verdad. Bueno, creo que vamos a tener que esperar un cap más para ver la "explosión" de Ulquiorra, porque en este no ha pasado nada de ese tipo (sólo se ha puesto como un niño de cinco años por lo del pavo… en su línea, vamos XD). Un beso!_

_**Kuchiki Kibe**__: hola! Me alegra que el GrimmNell haya tenido tanto éxito! Bueno, la verdad es que el discurso de Grimmjow y lo del anillo han sido lo mejor… No me esperaba que fuera a madurar así, la verdad! Ya, a mí también me da mucha pena terminar la historia. Llevo tanto tiempo con ella que es ya como una parte de mí, pero bueno, habrá que buscarlas nuevas, no? Que el UlquiHime no pare! Sí, soy de España! Y qué tal se entiende, bien? Es que hay muchas palabras que las pongo tal y como se dicen aquí, porque la verdad es que no tengo mucha idea de cómo son en Centro o Sudamérica (sobre todo las palabrotas). Sí, que Tite los reviva! A mí me parece muy significativo que sólo aparezcan ellos dos de entre todos los Espadas y espero que eso no sea sólo paranoia mía! Un beso!_

_**Princess Kitty1**__: hi! How are you? I can't believe the story is about to finish! Luckily you have more stories to translate. I'm looking forward to translate chapter 28, because it's… well, it's the explosión of everything, as you've said. Thank you for writing this story!_

_**LuFer Gosh**__: hola! Vaya, te lo has leído en sólo tres días? Jajaja, sí que te ha enganchado, sí! Pues la imagen es la ilustración de uno de los últimos capítulos del manga, creo. Será del cap que salió la semana pasada o la anterior, pero no estoy muy segura. Si la encuentro, te pongo un enlace en la próxima actualización. Un beso!_


	28. Sinceridad

_La historia original pertenece a __**Princess Kitty1**_

**Sinceridad**

La mañana del 2 de diciembre había empezado a nevar cuando Orihime se despertó, levantándose de la cama como si fuera el Día de Navidad. Estaba a punto de tachar otra cosa de su lista de cosas por hacer: decorar el árbol, algo en lo que no se había molestado desde el invierno anterior a la muerte de Sora. Poner juntos el árbol era una de sus tradiciones favoritas- aunque nunca pudieron permitirse comprar uno de verdad- completándolo con las luces, decidiendo dónde deberían ir los ornamentos, discutiendo acerca de quién debía de poner la estrella en lo alto y pasando Nochebuena bajo su brillo, viendo los especiales de Navidad que ponían por la tele y cantando villancicos hasta las dos de la mañana.

La nueva televisión que se habían comprado el Viernes Negro estaba llamando su atención y su pantalla de cincuenta pulgadas la hipnotizó, derritiéndose con los canales en HD. Cuando se habían hecho con ella el día después de Acción de Gracias y decidieron probarla instalando _El Señor de los Anillos_ en blu-ray, ambos acabaron con increíbles dolores de cabeza. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que pasaran el resto del día viendo la trilogía entera, a pesar de estar muertos de cansancio. Entonces, la pelirroja se arrojó sobre el sofá, tanteándolo hasta encontrar el mando a distancia y encenderla.

¿Sólo eran las siete de la mañana? No se había dado cuenta al despertarse y, al parecer, su cuerpo tampoco, a juzgar por lo despejada y activa que se encontraba. Al menos, las noticias le harían compañía; la previsión del tiempo anunció nevadas durante todo el día y temperaturas no superiores a bajo cero. Orihime lo habría escuchado sin problemas, pero estaba demasiado ocupada fijándose en cada arruga, poro y mechón de pelo de los presentadores.

Entonces, la joven decidió darse una ducha, pero tuvo la tentación de correr hacia la habitación de Ulquiorra y saltar en su cama, hasta que lo despertase o él acabase dándole una patada a ella. Dependería de su humor. El calentador del agua estaba encendido y Orihime decidió ponerse los mismos shorts y camiseta que había llevado al llegar por primera vez al apartamento. No pensaba salir hasta mucho más tarde, pues había conseguido, tras mucho esfuerzo e incluso negarse a comer si no aceptaba, convencer a Ulquiorra para que fuese a patinar con todos los demás a la pista de hielo de Karakura. Orihime se sonrió a sí misma mientras se metía bajo el chorro de agua caliente, imaginándose a Ulquiorra intentando patinar, tropezándose y usando sus brazos para equilibrarse. Pero, un momento: ¿y si había mentido sobre su incapacidad y en realidad era un profesional? La joven supuso que tendría que averiguarlo esa noche.

Al salir del baño, la pelirroja se dirigió a la cocina, dispuesta a llenar su estómago. Presa del espíritu navideño, le había robado el ordenador a Ulquiorra para buscar la receta del chocolate caliente. Tendría que investigar en Internet, pues Chizuru sabía cómo hacerlo, pero había jurado que se llevaría la receta a la tumba… a no ser que Orihime se presentase en su casa vestida de Mamá Noel, con botas hasta la rodilla, un liguero rojo y blanco y un saco lleno de golosinas, pero la joven se había negado.

Mientras preparaba la bebida, escuchó algo de ruido y se giró justo para ver a Ulquiorra de espaldas, metiéndose en el baño. Siempre era increíble ver la transformación: el Ulquiorra pre-ducha era un hombre legañoso y semidormido, incapaz de decir otra cosa que no fuera un gruñido, mientras que el Ulquiorra post-ducha era un músico profesional con una dicción muy sofisticada. La diferencia era tan drástica que Orihime se preguntó cómo estaría cuando bebiera. Tal vez el alcohol aclarara su estreñimiento emocional y se convirtiera en un llorón, después de dos o tres cervezas, y llorara por _todo_: perros muertos, el hecho de no haberse disculpado con su padre al tener la oportunidad, el aborto, el porcentaje de grasas saturadas de sus chocolatinas favoritas, que el Gobierno le hubiese mentido acerca del calentamiento global…

La chica preparó dos tazas de chocolate caliente y puso un malvavisco en cada una, pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer esa semana. Rangiku le había llamado la víspera para decirle que el Haineko estaría cerrado por las tormentas y el mal tiempo, así que volverían al trabajo al día siguiente. Le había prometido también ir allí y ayudar a Lilynette a hacer casitas de galletas para una obra benéfica, aunque las exploradoras tuviesen que hacerlo el jueves y ya fuese martes. Esa noche irían a patinar… ¡Oh! También tenía que comprarles regalos de Navidad a absolutamente todo el mundo, en cuanto cobrara. Le comprara lo que le comprar a Ulquiorra, tendría que ser fabuloso, teniendo en cuenta que era su cumpleaños y, a parte de la taza de chocolate caliente, no tenía ningún regalo para él.

Orihime llegó al salón con su chocolate, colocándolo sobre la mesa para que se enfriara, mientras ella hacía el sofá-cama. Lo menos que podía hacer era encontrar una excusa que explicara porqué no le había comprado nada, una que no le hiciera culparlo por no poder comprarle algo decente. Cada vez que le había preguntado qué quería, él mencionaba algo de precio disparatado, como una estancia de siete noches en un hotel de cinco estrellas en Las Bahamas, en el que hubiera bombones en las almohadas y permitiera llevar mascotas. Naturalmente, había sido eso lo que había potenciado su idea de esperar hasta Navidad para darle el regalo que fuera.

Justo cuando Orihime terminó de arreglar el sofá, Ulquiorra apareció en el salón, duchado y vestido, pero no demasiado animado. La cogió de los hombros, la apartó hacia un lado y se arrojó bocabajo al sofá, sin moverse. Orihime se quedó mirándolo.

- ¿Buenos días?

- ¿Lo son?- murmuró. Ella se encogió de hombros. Era demasiado pronto para él para que estuviera tan dramático, así que algo tenía que ir mal. Sin embargo, conociéndolo, seguramente estuviese preocupándose por cualquier bobada. La joven cogió su taza de chocolate y le dio un sorbo, saboreando la calidez que recorrió su garganta, antes de contestarle.

- Es tu cumpleaños- contestó, acomodándose.

- Por eso- Ulquiorra se giró, dándole la espalda- Hoy cumplo veinticuatro años- dijo con cansancio- Casi todos los hombres de mi edad se han licenciado de la Universidad y han empezado a trabajar… o han seguido estudiando otras cosas… Joder, algunos incluso se han casado y tienen hijos.

Orihime pestañeó.

- Sí y otros están en la cárcel. ¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?

_Suspiro_.

- Siento que ha llegado el momento de… hacer algo importante- se detuvo- ¿Es demasiado pronto para tener una crisis existencia, señorita Inoue? Me gustaría salir y comprarme un Ferrari.

- Importante, ¿eh? ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué te parece si vas a por el árbol de Navidad? Podrías empezar a hacer algo productivo con eso- sugirió ella, dando otro sorbo de su chocolate- Por cierto, te he preparado una taza, así que arrastra tu deprimido culo hasta la cocina y bébetelo antes de que se enfríe- Orihime no iba a permitirle estar así sólo porque fuese joven y ya tuviese el dinero suficiente como para jubilarse. Puesto que no se movió, la chica amenazó con cambiar todos sus discos a las cajas equivocadas mientras no miraba, consiguiendo que se levantara- muy deprisa, por cierto. Con una sonrisa, pensó en lo fácil que era manipularlo.

Mientras trataba de buscar algo interesante que ver, Ulquiorra desapareció por el pasillo y reapareció minutos después, con la caja que contenía el árbol de Navidad. Orihime dejó puesto un canal de debates matutinos, en el que salían dos señoras enseñando a hacer la tarta de frutas perfecta, y fue corriendo hacia la caja. Le preguntó a Ulquiorra porqué no había comprado un árbol de verdad y él le contestó que era alérgico a los pinos. La chica no pudo quitarse eso de la cabeza: ¿no había vivido en Washington durante casi toda su vida? Bueno. La verdad era que los árboles de verdad olían muy bien.

Orihime empezó a separar las ramas del árbol, mientras Ulquiorra cogía la caja de las luces y los adornos. La joven estaba tan sumida en su trabajo que no notó que había vuelto, hasta que le lanzó la caja vacía hacia ella. Orihime lo miró.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué vas a hacer este fin de semana?- le preguntó, cogiendo la caja del árbol y fijándolo a la base en la que tenía que sujetarse el tronco.

- Trabajar, supongo- dijo ella rápidamente- aunque saldré pronto. ¿Por qué?

- Mis estudiantes más avanzados van a dar un concierto patrocinado por el conservatorio, así que, como su maestro, tengo que estar ahí- explicó Ulquiorra, mientras asentaba el árbol y estiraba una de las ramas del árbol, para comprobar a qué distancia tenía que estar de la pared- No son tan malos como los principiantes, así que estará bien. Será una de esas fiestas informales, en las que apenas hay comida y el ponche sabe al enjuague bucal que te dan en las consultas de los dentistas.

Orihime lo miró con cautela. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro chico, juraría que le estaba pidiendo una cita. Pero era Ulquiorra: sus motivos eran tan cuestionables como lo había sido su sexualidad, antes de que la besara. Aún así, siempre había querido saber cómo eran sus alumnos, así que sonrió.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- Sería buena idea- dijo Ulquiorra, añadiendo- Tu presencia servirá hará que esa pobre estudiante de instituto se decepcione sola y yo no tendré que enfrentarme a ella por esos sentimientos equivocados que tiene hacia mí.

Sí, ahora pensaba mucho más que le estaba pidiendo una cita. Orihime cogió una de las ramas y se la arrojó.

- Idiota- murmuró, tratando de ignorar la pequeña decepción que sentía en su corazón- Aunque estoy algo sorprendida; hay muchísimos tíos ahí fuera a los que les encantaría que una chica tan joven estuviese detrás de ellos. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- ¿Esperas que lo sepa?- repuso Ulquiorra, colocando otra rama en el árbol.

- ¿Es mona?- Orihime lo miró, dejando por un momento de poner el árbol, mientras esperaba la respuesta. Él le devolvió la mirada.

- No es mi tipo- su tono de voz fue bajo y su expresión no mostró nada mientras le sujetó la mirada durante dos segundos más, antes de entretenerse de nuevo con el árbol de Navidad. Orihime sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza. _Entonces, cuál es tu tipo_, quiso preguntarle, pero se lo pensó dos veces y se centró en las ramas. Esas preguntas no llevarían a ninguna parte, ¿verdad? Formaban parte de esos huecos que necesitaban llenarse… de esa zona desconocida en la que era tan difícil adentrarse.

Nada más colocar el árbol, se centraron en las luces. Ulquiorra empezó desenredándolas, mientras que Orihime, tratando de calmar sus nervios, decidió ocuparse de los adornos. Casi todos eran blancos y dorados, algunos con motas de otros colores y parecían bastante caros, de esos que pueden arrojarse con fuerza dos o tres veces, antes de romperse totalmente. También encontró adornos hechos a mano escondidos en un paño, que seguramente fueran de su familia: había uno de cada miembro, incluidos los perros y uno por cada Navidad que había pasado con ellos. Qué monos. Dejándolos de lado, Orihime empezó a engancharlos en un alambre, dejándolos preparados para que Ulquiorra los colocara, cuando terminase con las luces.

Al final, les llevó dos horas prepararlo todo… sin contar la estrella de lo alto. Tanto Ulquiorra como Orihime se quedaron mirándola, mientras en la televisión daban consejos a las mujeres acerca de cómo adelgazar a tiempo para que los vestidos de fiesta les valieran.

- Deberías hacerlo tú- Ulquiorra le tendió la estrella- porque eres la invitada.

- Pero tú eres quien cumple años hoy- Orihime se la devolvió- y, además, es tu árbol.

- Lo haré el próximo año- la empujó hacia ella- Adelante, señorita Inoue. Está claro que quieres ponerla tú.

- He estado seis años sin poner el árbol; puedo esperar uno más- cogió la estrella y la colocó en su mano. Ulquiorra la miró con incertidumbre, pero ella no pareció mostrar signos de cambiar de opinión, así que se encogió de hombros.

- Muy bien- dijo, girándose para poner la estrella.

- ¡Espera!- gritó Orihime, deteniéndolo- ¿Eso es _todo_? Venga; se supone que tenemos que estar discutiendo durante cuatro rondas más, al menos, hasta que uno de los dos salga victorioso. ¡Si te rindes tan pronto, no es divertido!

Él lo intentó de nuevo, pero Orihime le golpeó la mano justo a tiempo. Ambos observaron cómo la estrella rodaba por el suelo y se detenía entre el sofá y la televisión, apartando las ramas que quedaban en la alfombra, para cogerla. Ulquiorra, al ser más alto, llegó primero y cogió la estrella del suelo, alzándola hacia arriba mientras Orihime trataba de arrebatársela. La consiguiente refriega provocó que el chico se tropezase con el sofá y cayese al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza con el sillón.

- ¡Auch!- se quejó, soltando la estrella justo cuando Orihime iba a arrastrase para cogerla.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento- se paralizó ella, mirándolo- ¿Estás bien?

Ulquiorra se acarició la zona dolorida, con una mueca.

- Sobreviviré.

Silencio. Orihime pudo ver la estrella a pocos pasos de ella, en el suelo. Estando Ulquiorra fuera de combate, podía haber cogido el adorno fácilmente y ponerlo en el árbol. Pero, teniendo una pierna a un lado de Ulquiorra, las manos sobre el sillón que había al lado de su cabeza y los mechones de su largo pelo acariciándole su mejilla, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que por fin le tenía justo donde quería.

_Ahora_, le ordenó su cuerpo. No iba a escaparse de ella esa vez. Sus miradas se encontraron y ninguna se movió, olvidándose ambos del árbol y sus adornos. El programa de debates siguió hablando a sus espectadores invisibles, mientras Orihime inclinaba la cabeza, buscando cualquier signo de rechazó en Ulquiorra. Pero él no la apartó y mantuvo los brazos a los lados mientras ella se inclinaba, dudando por un momento al darse cuenta de que ésa era la primera vez que _ella_ lo besaba a _él_, pensando en todo lo que aquello implicaría. ¿Podría seguir sintiéndose ganador si se ofrecía a él de esa manera, si permitía que la tuviera a cambio de nada?

En el último momento, Orihime cambió de opinión y giró la cabeza, logrando que sus labios apenas rozaran el borde de los de Ulquiorra, como él le había hecho a ella en noviembre. Necesitaba pensarlo más, porque sabía que, en el momento en el que diera ese paso, su cerebro no se callaría ni permitiría que se comportara de manera racional en esa situación. Pero, ¿en qué debía de pensar? Sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados mientras sus labios acariciaban su mejilla, dibujando un camino por su mandíbula, escuchando su débil respiración. No bastaba. ¿Cómo sería hacer que se estremeciera con su tacto? ¿Cómo podía hacer que se sintiera igual que se había sentido ella, cuando la había arrinconado contra el frigorífico?

Ella sabía que había muchos métodos para conseguirlo, pero, a pesar de tener tanta experiencia, no pudo decidirse por uno. Por eso, decidió imitar lo que él le había hecho, formando una cadena de besos desde el núcleo de su pulso hasta el cuello de su camisa, abriendo bien los ojos para observar detenidamente el material que tenía delante. Por suerte, había una manera muy sencilla de acabar con eso, pero, a juzgar por la acelerada respiración de Ulquiorra, no iba a ser _tan_ permisiva… aún.

Así que se repuso, sus ojos en los suyos, el color esmeralda chocando con el gris ceniza. De qué tenía miedo, se preguntó ella, mientras apartaba una mano del sillón y le acariciaba la mejilla suavemente. ¿Qué había en Ulquiorra que la aterrorizara tanto? Lo besó en el otro borde del labio y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza cuando vio que el brazo del chico empezaba a moverse. Iba a pararla, pensó, alarmándose repentinamente. Iba a apartarla y dejarla totalmente frustrada, con esos sentimientos de duda al cuestionarse una belleza que _sabía_ que estaba ahí.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? Sintió su mano en su cadera y sus pulmones se agrandaron, mientras sus miembros se paralizaban tanto que incluso parecieron detener el flujo de la sangre en las venas. La mano del chico imitó la suya, su mejilla se apoyó contra su palma y, con su pulgar, le borró una lágrima imaginaria. Ella tenía que hacer algo, pero…

Él la atrajo hacia sí y sus labios se encontraron. Sus miembros se separaron lo suficiente para que su mano descansara de nuevo sobre el sillón, mientras su cuerpo luchaba para mantenerse tenso. Él dejó de agarrarla tan fuerte por la cintura, pero tampoco la soltó, besándola con la misma ternura de la primera vez y, quizá, de la segunda. A Orihime le costó respirar y las señales eléctricas de su cerebro se dispararon en todas direcciones; lo único que faltaba, era que quedara hecho sopa. _Pero tenía que pensar…_ Sus labios respondieron a los suyos, hallando un ritmo lento al que bailar, uno que ambos pudieran mantener. ¿No formaba aquello parte de lo desconocido, al que tanto temía adentrarse? Ella se respiró para coger una rápida y corta bocanada de aire, antes de volver a besarlo y sentir que ese tortuoso y lento movimiento le mandaba fuego a través de la sangre.

¿No se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciéndole? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo confundida que estaba? La chica sintió que su mano se mezclaba con su cabello, dispuesta a mantenerla en su sitio. Ah, pero, estando arriba… ¿No debería ser ella quien tuviera el control? Porque, si lo que él quería era acercarse más a ella, la pelirroja podía ofrecerle mucho más que eso…

Él tuvo que haberle leído los pensamientos. Todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando, con la misma crueldad con la que le había mordido el cuello, su lengua se deslizó por el labio inferior de la chica. Por mucho que quisiera que fuera él quien sucumbiera a _sus _deseos, la joven sintió que sus rodillas flaqueaban y su cuerpo la traicionaba, apagándose las luces en su cabeza, sumiéndola en la más profunda oscuridad. Sus labios se separaron, dándole el permiso que él necesitaba sin ni siquiera oponer resistencia, mientras su rostro se calentaba y enrojecía y su boca se preparaba para lanzar su propio asalto.

Oh y sus manos… Seguro de que ella no fuera a escaparse, el chico bajó la mano del pelo a la cintura, exponiendo su piel al levantar un poco la camiseta. La lengua de la joven se mezcló con la suya, desesperada por recuperar el control. Se olvidó de que era una causa perdida… Quería que se perdiera con ella, que ambos desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra, hacia donde nunca los encontraran ni sus amigos, ni sus pasados, ni sus responsabilidades. Podría haber muerto así, dominando y siendo dominada durante toda la eternidad. No importaba nada más… y, a pesar de que esa idea fuese aterradora, allí se sentía segura, increíblemente protegida.

Sus dedos investigaron la piel de su abdomen, su cintura, su espalda. Ella no pudo contener el gemido que escapó de sus labios, ahogado por el beso que se había vuelto tan agresivo. Dios, le deseaba tanto… Y estaba de suerte, porque su agitada respiración reveló que él había dejado de contenerse. Pero, sólo para asegurarse, la joven hundió las manos en su pelo negro, arañándole el cuero cabelludo mientras le mordía el labio inferior. La exploración de su cintura terminó y la atrajo hacia sí más fuertemente, uniendo sus caderas con las suyas. Finalmente, la joven obtuvo como recompensa un fuerte gemido que salió de lo más profundo del pecho del chico, sonando más como un gruñido impaciente. Sus bocas se amoldaron la una a la otra y la ingravidez que ella sentía en su estómago, se intensificó.

Necesitaba más. Sus manos viajaron hacia abajo y los dedos se encontraron con el primer botón de la camisa, girándose y abriéndolo, sin perder ni un momento en ir al segundo y luego al tercero, hasta que consiguió desabrocharle la prenda y sus frías palmas se apoyaron en su pecho. Entonces, los labios de la joven se apartaron de los de él, recordando el camino que ya conocía. Cubrió su mandíbula y su cuello de besos. Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que el aire que tenía guardado se escapara de un temblor, mientras sus dedos apretaban con más fuerza la cintura de la pelirroja, lo suficiente como para dejarle marca. _¿Quién manda ahora?_ Escuchó que susurraba una sinuosa voz, a su espalda.

Su boca encontró nuevas zonas que investigar y sus labios presionaron el cuello del chico, succionándolo levemente, dejando una pequeña marca como prueba a su victoria. Entonces, bajó aún más, siguiendo sus frías manos. Su pecho, su tripa… los labios de la joven no dejaron zona sin explorar. Por fin podía ver lo mucho que le estaba costando respirar, pues su pecho aumentaba y se reducía a un ritmo irregular. Para ser un músico con tanto talento, no tenía ni idea de cómo mantener el compás…

Sin embargo, él pareció decidir que no le gustaba estar a su merced, pues rápidamente sus manos cercaron su cintura y se apartó del sillón. Presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo, extendiendo las manos por su espalda, haciendo que el poco espacio que quedaba entre ambos, desapareciera. Durante unos gloriosos segundos, la mantuvo así, rozándole los labios, pero sin tocárselos, como si el contacto continuo llegara a quemarlos. Ella cerró los ojos, ella siguió acariciándole el pelo, bajando sus manos por su cuello y pecho, apoyando su frente contra la suya, jadeando con dificultad cuando él levantó sus caderas para encontrarse de nuevo con las suyas, logrando que ambos gimieran sonoramente por la fricción. Entonces, la joven perdió la paciencia y empezó a besarlo con una pasión incontrolada, saboreando el poco chocolate que quedaba en su lengua, mientras luchaban una vez más por la dominación hasta que ella cayó al suelo, sin saber muy bien si fue por su debilidad o la influencia del chico. De pronto, estaba tendida en el sofá, con su melena en todas direcciones, apoyándose en la almohada. Apenas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta del cambio, pues los labios de Ulquiorra se depositaron instantáneamente en los suyos, dándole besos duros e imperdonables. Sus puños apretaron con fuerza la camisa del chico. Sus piernas inmovilizaron las de ella para evitar que se movieran. Sus respiraciones se transformaron en rabiosos jadeos, sus manos se deslizaron por la suave piel de la tripa de la pelirroja y todo su cuerpo empezó a desearle con fuerza. Tenía que ser suyo, tenía que ser suyo, tenía que ser suyo… el pensamiento se repetía en su vacía cabeza, como si fuera un cántico obsesivo.

Sus dedos soltaron la camisa, encontrándose con el segundo impedimento: su cinturón. Pero, en cuanto intentó quitárselo, sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando las manos del chico le agarraron las muñecas, apartándole los brazos y colocándolos detrás de la cabeza. Entonces, ella empezó a gimotear, porque presintió que algo no iba bien: estaba relajándose. Sus labios se ralentizaban, suavizaban, agravando el fuego en su interior. La besó en el labio superior, inferior y terminó. Ella se reincorporó cuando él se hubo separado de ella, aunque mirándola a los ojos. Seguramente siguiese en su propio mundo, pues no entendió ninguna palabra de la frase que rompió el silencio.

- No quiero acostarme contigo- Orihime pestañeó, bajó la vista hacia sus pantalones y arqueó una ceja; indicaban precisamente lo contrario. Ulquiorra suspiró de resignación- No me refería a eso- Joder, ¿de verdad iba a tener que explicárselo?

No… no lo haría, porque esa simple declaración había _cambiado_ algo. Orihime lo miró, siento que Las Noches se había puesto patas arriba, incluyendo sus cimientos. Cuando su cerebro volvió a activarse, no pudo evitar el torrente de pensamientos que llegó como una tormenta, haciéndole perder la cabeza. Reapareció todo lo que se había estado guardando, negándose a pensar en ello, demasiado asustada de que la luz quemara la superficie, gritando, pidiéndole atención. Y, aunque hubiera recuperado el ritmo respiratorio, el corazón de la chica latía con tanta fuerza que parecía al borde del colapso.

Todo había llegado a la vez, el huracán de emociones y observaciones que la había invadido. No estaba preparada, pero no podía detenerlo. Lo había ignorado durante mucho tiempo. Ahí estaba e iba a golpearla con tanta fuerza que seguramente acabase rota en un millón de pedazos, que el viento y la lluvia se llevarían. No tenía protección contra eso y la joven sintió que cada pestañeo duraba una eternidad, mientras veía las cosas que había intentado negarse tan claras como el día. El amor, algo que había defendido que no existía, con ignorancia, en todas sus formas: el sacrificio, en Grimmjow y Nel; el imparcial, en Starrk y Tia; el devoto absolutamente, en Gin y Rangiku; el leal, en Toshiro y Momo. Pero también había visto lo que el amor había hecho con ellos… Las lágrimas, el terror, la inseguridad. Todo se había destrozado _antes_ de volver a su sitio y sabía que no podía lidiar con ello, por ser demasiado tarde. Oh, Dios, era demasiado tarde.

Estaba aterrada. La tormenta iba hacia ella y todo cuanto quería hacer era esconderse.

- Oh… ¿De verdad?- su voz sonaba tan débil y pequeña, ahogada por el murmullo del viento. Tenía que encontrar cobijo. Tenía que huir. Una corta risotada se escapó de su garganta. _Corre_. _Escóndete_. Se recostó sobre los cojines, apartando las piernas de él. Su cuerpo temblaba; estaba recuperándose del estado en el que la había dejado, pero se sentía mareada, débil y, oh, muy asustada- Porque- continuó, vomitando las palabras como si fueran blasfemias para los condenados- Juraría que de eso iba todo.

Ahí. Se había disculpado, pero, para su horror, aquello no detuvo el tifón que se acercaba a ella, con el amenazador relámpago y el aplastador trueno. Sintió sus ojos clavados en su espalda cuando se levantó del sofá, sintiendo más violencia en el ambiente. Corre, escóndete, sal de ahí ahora mismo. La mano del joven la agarró de la muñeca, evitando que se marchara.

- ¿Qué?- No, no quería eso. No con ese muro de agua y viento, de pensamientos y sentimientos de que cualquiera podía hacerle daño, mirándole a los ojos, retándola a volver a negar su presencia- V-Vamos, venga ya…- una risa vacía se le escapó- ¿me acogiste sin esperar recibir nada a cambio? Sí, claro- no podía dejar que le viera la cara- Llevabas buscando esto desde el primer día.

Cuando él se levantó, ella sintió un fuerte tirón en su brazo, así como la intensidad de esos ojos verdes, quemándole el cuerpo. Oh, siempre podía ver a través de ella… pero, ¿podría hacerlo ahora, cuando lo necesitaba pero no quería que lo hiciera?

- _¿Qué?_- estaba enfadado. Ella se vio atrapada entre dos fuerzas igualmente violentas: su ira y su corazón, ambas suplicándole que les hiciera caso- ¿De verdad crees que voy a pensar…?- su voz había adquirido un tono burlón, pero no pudo decir… si se estaba riendo de él, de ella misma o de los dos. Tenía que marcharse. Si él le dejara hacerlo…- ¿De verdad crees que voy a pensar que, después de tantos años, por fin he encontrado a un hombre sincero? ¡Eso no existe!- gritó, como si fuera una realidad. No, no lo creería. Sus ojos se cerraron y vio un mar de caras, borrosas y juntas, pero todas con la misma intención: coger lo que necesitaran de ella, para, después, dejarla tirada- No eres distinto a ellos- estaba tan asustada, intentando convencerse de que aquello era cierto, que no fue capaz de separar a Ulquiorra de todos los demás cabrones mentirosos que alguna vez le habían abierto las piernas.

Y ella no sabía cuánta razón tenía.

Ulquiorra le soltó la mano, no sin antes girarla, para poder mirarla a los ojos. Oh, estaba muy cabreado. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, la mandíbula apretada, los músculos de la mano tensos y listos para pelear.

- ¿Crees que me importa una mierda la sinceridad?- escupió con veneno y ella se alejó de su furia, permitiendo que la luz del sol que pasaba por la ventana se reflejara en la cadena que se ponía a diario. Los verdes ojos se clavaron en ella y el borde de su boca se retorció, formando la más desquiciante sonrisa que ella jamás hubiera visto- ¿Quieres saber la verdad, señorita Inoue?- le preguntó, atrapándola de nuevo con sus ojos- ¿No te has parado a pensar ninguna vez que era bastante raro que una pulsera, que te quedaba tan perfecta, se… desprendiera sola, en medio de la noche?

Orihime dio otro paso hacia atrás, pero el movimiento no lo persuadió.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Del primer día… el _primer día_ que nos conocimos. El día en el que perdiste la preciada pulsera que te dio tu hermano- Ulquiorra prosiguió- Bueno, eso creíste. Pero eso no es lo que ocurrió, señorita Inoue. Verás, lo que _realmente _ocurrió fue que te encontré en la calle y pensé en llamar a una ambulancia y dejarlo estar, pero no pude hacerlo. Porque, en cuanto te vi, sentí la música por primera vez en seis putos años- ella lo miró, mientras su estómago y su corazón se retorcían al unísono- Así que te traje aquí, pero me imaginé que te marcharías en cuanto te despertaras- la sonrisa desapareció- ¿Lo entiendes, señorita Inoue?- gruñó- Necesitaba una excusa. Necesitaba una manera de que volvieras. ¿Lo ves ahora? La pulsera no se te cayó. Yo te la _quité_- bajó la voz- Te la quité cuando estabas inconsciente.

… _Lunes, 24 de agosto de 2009…_

Ulquiorra Schiffer no estaba de humor. Estaba sentado al lado de Nelliel, que se encontraba algo borracha y a punto de echarse a llorar por ver a su novio, Grimmjow, flirteando sin ningún tipo de vergüenza con una chica, en el bar, y de Nnoitra, que ligaba, a su vez, con una morena que había conocido dos minutos atrás. Había sido idea del francés ir al karaoke y, por supuesto, Ulquiorra se había negado, en un principio. No bebía y, al contrario de lo que creía Grimmjow, escuchar a gente alcoholizada desafinando canciones, no iba a inspirarle para componer nada.

Aunque quizá sí le inspiraran a saltar desde un puente.

Se quedó mirando su vaso medio vacío de agua, sobresaltándose cuando Nel golpeó la botella de cerveza, contra la mesa.

- Voy a cantar- anunció, con su marcado acento, tambaleándose hacia la cabina con sus finos tacones. Ulquiorra la miró escogiendo la canción, dirigiéndose al micrófono y aclarándose la garganta. En aquel momento, Nnoitra ya se había despedido de la morena, pero no sin antes apuntar su número de teléfono.

- Triste, ¿verdad?- le dijo a Ulquiorra, dándole un golpe en el hombro- Ese cabrón egoísta de Jeagerjaques no sabe lo que tiene a su lado- Nnoitra apoyó los codos en la mesa y miró a Nel con cierto anhelo, mientras ella se preparaba para cantar su canción.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no se la quitas?- preguntó Ulquiorra.

Nnoitra pensó en ello un momento, mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

- Porque- contestó finalmente- Grimmjow siempre será el héroe de su vida. Aunque salga con otra persona, no dejará de quererlo- le dio un trago a la cerveza- Además, hace tiempo que tiré la toalla- Ulquiorra asintió, fingiendo que lo entendía- y yo tampoco soy bueno para ella- Nnoitra sonrió en cuanto vio a dos chicas con minúsculas minifaldas, acercándose- ¡Su novio pierde la cabeza en cuanto ve a alguna belleza, pero yo soy peor!- exclamó con orgullo, antes de perseguir a las chicas.

Ulquiorra suspiró y se terminó el agua, cogió su paraguas y se levantó del banco. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Se deslizó por el suelo, acercándose a Grimmjow, que había dejado de hablar con las chicas para mirar a Nel, y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Me voy a casa.

- ¿Qué? ¡Si acabamos de llegar?- dijo Grimmjow, en un tono cantarín que había conseguido después de beber un par de cervezas.

- _Tú_ puedes quedarte y seguir haciendo el ridículo- respondió fríamente Ulquiorra- Yo me voy.

Entonces, se giró hacia la puerta sin decir nada más, fingiendo no escuchar las quejas de su amigo, mientras se adentraba en la húmeda y lluviosa noche. El chico abrió su paraguas, lo colocó sobre su cabeza y se mezcló con la multitud, siguiendo el conocido camino hasta su casa. Se detuvo cuando un grupo de cinco universitarios- dos chicos y dos chicas, liderados por un llamativo pelirrojo- pasaron a su lado, entrando en el bar contiguo a _Tiburón_, la tienda de ropa de Tia Harribel, su vecina. La tienda ya estaba cerrada, pero pudo verla aún dentro, vistiendo a los maniquíes para el día siguiente.

Al girar la esquina de la calle, Ulquiorra descubrió las letras de neón de un restaurante abierto hacía poco, llamado Haineko. No se había tomado nada el bar y la lluvia le estaba dando ganas de pedirse un café, antes de darse cuenta de que no le quedaba en casa. Por lo visto, tendría que ir al día siguiente a comprarlo.

Al acercarse más, Ulquiorra vio a Gin Ichimaru, el recepcionista de su edificio, caminando cerca del restaurante, echando un vistazo a través de la ventana y deteniéndose, al hacerlo. Entonces, el albino siguió con su camino, apartando la vista y mezclándose en la multitud. Qué raro. Ulquiorra cruzó la calle rápidamente, cerrando el paraguas y sacudiendo el agua que tenía, antes de abrir la puerta del local. Una chica encantadora llamada Momo le recibió, ofreciéndole asiento en la barra, al lado de una despampanante rubia- la jefa, a juzgar por el distinto uniforme que llevaba- que le sirvió una taza de café. Ulquiorra se la bebió más rápido de lo que se imaginaba, porque se había dado cuenta de que quizá se hubiese dejado abierta la ventana del salón.

- ¿Qué ocurre, jefa?

Un suspiro.

- Oh, no lo sé- la rubia se mordió el labio, con nerviosismo- Estoy un poco preocupada por la chica que estuvo aquí antes.

- ¿La pelirroja?

- Sí. La pobre estaba tan borracha como perdida… ¿Y si algo le ocurriera, sólo porque no fui capaz de obligarle a quedarse aquí, mientras le pedía un taxi?- Ulquiorra dejó la taza sobre la barra y buscó su cartera, sacando el dinero justo.

- No dejes que eso te afecte, Rangiku. Si le pasa algo, será sólo culpa suya.

- Lo sé… Pero, aún así…- el chico dejó el dinero en la barra, dándole las gracias a la rubia antes de dirigirse a la puerta, donde abrió el paraguas. La dirección en la que soplaba el viento le garantizaba que su apartamento estuviera perfectamente seco, pero seguía preocupado; hasta que se marchara de allí, era responsable de todo lo que le ocurriera al piso.

Apenas quedaba gente en la calle. Seguramente todos se hubiesen vuelto a casa o hubiesen buscado algún sitio en el que quedarse, esperando a que el diluvio se redujese, como los seres sensibles que eran. Y seguramente fue esa falta de multitud lo que le detuvo, al ver algo de color que captó su atención. Giró la cabeza, fijándose en la calle contigua al Restaurante Haineko y su corazón inmediatamente cayó a sus pies. Había una mujer tendida en el suelo mojado, recostada de lado, inmóvil, con una cortina de pelo rojo cubriéndole la cara. Ulquiorra miró a todas direcciones antes de cruzar la calle; lo último que quería era que alguien lo viera y le acusara de atacarla.

Lo primero era lo primero: comprobar el pulso en el cuello. Ella gruñó como respuesta y él suspiró de alivio al sentir que vivía, a través de las yemas de sus dedos. No estaba muerta, bien. A juzgar por su pelo, ésa debía de ser la mujer de la que se había preocupado la dueña del restaurante. Él frunció el ceño. Ella estaba completamente borracha y, a juzgar por su ropa- una camisa algo desabrochada, que apenas contenía el canalillo, unos pantalones que apenas le tapaban el culo y unas botas altas con tacones de aguja- supuso que no había salido esa noche, en busca de algo precisamente inocente.

Sería más fácil llamar a una ambulancia, pensó, buscando su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo. Sin embargo, al abrirlo, la luz de la pantalla se plasmó en la cara de la mujer, iluminando su dulce rostro y Ulquiorra dudó. Alzó el brazo y le apartó el pelo de la cara, mirándola con detenimiento. Era… bastante guapa. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas del alcohol que había consumido, las pestañas largas… Parecía del tipo de persona que tendría la vida resuelta y a quien quisiera comiendo de su mano. Entonces, ¿cómo había terminado tirada en un callejón, apestando a vómito, olor inconfundible por esos días en los que se sentía tan mal?

Ulquiorra abrió los ojos. En su mente, apenas audible pero existente, escuchó algo. ¿Eran… notas? Después de seis años de silencio, ¿de verdad estaba escuchando una composición? Estaban uniéndose, formando líneas de lo que se imaginaría que sería una preciosa melodía, una obra magnífica, no como aquéllas que había estado escribiendo. Se sentó, en shock, incapaz de creérselo. Pero, cuando volvió a mirar a aquella mujer, la música sonó más alta, atrayéndolo como un niño que quisiera jugar.

Así que, ¿de eso se trataba? Si quería volver a componer, a reunirse con su primer amor, ¿tendría que llevarse a esa chica con él? Tenía que llamar a Szayel para asegurarse de que no estuviera en pleno coma etílico, por supuesto. Ulquiorra dejó el paraguas en el suelo y se inclinó hacia ella, pasando una de sus manos por sus hombros y la otra bajo sus rodillas. Por suerte para él, no pesaba mucho. Con cuidado, volvió a coger el paraguas, colocándolo bajo su hombro para cubrirlos a los dos y se levantó. La cabeza de la mujer se reclinó hacia su lado, golpeando la nariz contra su pecho, mientras fruncía el ceño por molestia o dolor o quizá ambos. Y él se llevó a esa extraña del callejón, con la vista clavada en el complejo de apartamentos que se vislumbraba en la distancia.

Le llevó algo más de tiempo de lo normal llegar a casa y recibió miradas extrañadas de los transeúntes. Incluso tuvo que pararse un par de veces para explicar que ella era su novia, que había ido a una fiesta donde se había emborrachado mucho y había terminado bailando en la calle hasta desmayarse, para evitar la histeria de algunas personas. Qué estúpidos. ¿Es que tenía pinta de asesino en serie? Bueno… quizá sí. Había muchísimos asesinos que no lo parecían. La gente tenía todo el derecho del mundo a preocuparse, pero no dejaban de ser una molestia.

Llegó a su casa, contento de que nadie le hubiese visto en la entrada, ascensor o pasillo e inventase cualquier rumor. Para su alivio- e irritación, pues el pánico había hecho que se bebiese el café muy rápidamente- la ventana estaba cerrada. Nada más dejar el paraguas en el suelo, llevó a la chica inconsciente al salón, donde trató de sentarla en el sillón… Sin embargo, empezó a deslizarse, así que tuvo que colocarla al revés, dejando que sus piernas colgaran del reposabrazos. Satisfecho, empezó a sacar el sofá-cama, preguntándose si debería avisar a Szayel o no. La mujer no había mostrado ningún síntoma de coma etílico… Sólo estaba inconsciente.

_Roncaba_.

Vale, estaba dormida. Ulquiorra fue a por sábanas limpias para hacer la cama, colocándolas como pudo y se giró hacia su invitada. No podía dormir con la ropa mojada; la neumonía la mataría antes que el alcohol. Por eso fue a su habitación, cogió una de sus camisas limpias y volvió al salón. Trató de no mirarla al desvestirla, aunque ocasionalmente tuviera que hacerlo y también deseó que hubiera alguna mujer en el edificio a quien pudiera pedirle aquello- Nelliel y Tia seguían fuera y ellas eran las únicas lo suficientemente cercanas a él como para entender que estaba tratando de hacer algo bueno. Sin embargo, al final lo consiguió y echó la ropa mojada a lavar.

Ahora, pensó, mientras echaba el detergente en la lavadora, tenía a la chica mientras estuviera dormida, pues tenía la extraña sensación de que se marcharía de allí en cuanto se despertara, por la mañana. ¿Cómo podía _mantenerla_ allí? Además, tenía una clase que dar en menos de siete horas, así que había muy pocas oportunidades de que estuviera por ahí, cuando ella decidiese huir.

Volvió al salón, mirando a la pelirroja como si fuese un puzle que tuviese que resolverse. Asumiendo que tendría que moverla al sofá-cama, se acercó a ella y se acuclilló, observando sus botas. Tenían cremallera a los lados, así que las bajó muy despacio; si ella decidiese despertarse en ese momento, seguramente recibiría una patada en la cara y un interrogatorio policial, en caso de llamar al 911. Por suerte, ella ni se movió, así que él pudo quitarle las botas sin armar un escándalo.

Algo dorado captó su atención. A la luz del pasillo- no se había atrevido a encender la del techo- la pequeña cadena de oro que cubría su tobillo era preciosa. Se acercó y la giró con mucho cuidado hasta que la placa se hizo visible, mostrando el nombre _Orihime_ tallado en ella. Hmm… Qué interesante. Una chica que vestía ropa de mala calidad, que llevaba un pequeño bolso con un mechero de plástico, cigarrillos de marca barata y un móvil de la Edad de Piedra… ¿tenía también una auténtica tobillera de oro?

Ulquiorra destacaba por ser muy buen observador y esa pequeña joya resultó ser una clave muy importante de su personalidad. Seguramente la echaría de menos si desaparecía… ¿verdad? Ahí estaba. Giró la cadena hasta encontrar el cierre y, sin apenas tener en cuenta que estaba robando, la desabrochó y la escondió en la palma de su mano.

Al día siguiente la seguía teniendo, por si la mujer deseaba fisgarle la casa. Sintió la chapa en su bolsillo al caminar, la admiró a la luz del sol mientras esperaba que llegara su alumno y no se cansó de repetir una y otra vez esas notas, en su mente, deseando que sólo fuera el principio. Cuando regresó a Las Noches, después de haber comprado café y entró en el edificio, su extraña invitada se chocó con él, pero él hizo como si no la conociera, a pesar de llevar su camisa.

- Lo siento- dijo ella escuetamente.

- Ah…- inclinó la cabeza lo suficiente como para comprobar que su piel desnuda no llevaba la tobillera- No pasa nada- y ella se marchó.

Naturalmente, él sabía que ella regresaría. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo que la desesperación por encontrar su pulsera la devolviera a su puerta. Y, si no, él saldría a buscarla. La gente amable siempre devolvía las joyas que no eran suyas, ¿verdad? La miró por un segundo alejándose del edificio y siguió su camino hacia el ascensor, como si fuera cualquier otro día normal. Mientras esperaba los resultados de su pequeño experimento, decidió pasar el resto de la tarde tratando de darle un cuerpo y un fin a esa pequeña obra que se había formado en su cabeza.

Mientras esa mujer siguiera siendo su musa, no la dejaría marchar hasta haber exprimido la última gota de inspiración, de ella.

… _Jueves, 1 de diciembre de 2009…_

Durante el silencio que siguió a su explicación, Orihime no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo con descrédito. Sabía lo que _tendría_ que haber hecho: desfigurarle la cara de un puñetazo. De hecho, pudo verse a sí misma haciéndolo, sintiendo incluso los músculos de su brazo preparándose para infligir dolor o algo así. Hasta dio un par de pasos hacia él, pero se detuvo de golpe. Habría sido muy fácil dejarse llevar y golpearlo hasta que la alfombra se cubriera de sangre. Se lo merecía, ¿verdad?

No… No, no se lo merecía… Eso era culpa suya. Ella había sido la idiota que había dejado que se rieran de ella. Pensándolo bien, tendría que haber sospechado de lo asombrosamente feliz que se encontraba esos últimos días. ¿Cuándo le había _pasado_ algo así? ¿Cuándo había recibido algo bueno de la vida?

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Ésa era la decepción del siglo… Pero no era culpa de nadie más que suya. Había olvidado su lugar en el Gran Esquema. Había sido lo suficientemente imbécil como para creer que aquello iba a alguna parte; que por fin iba a reponerse y a llevar una vida normal, de una vez por todas. Era hasta gracioso. Sí… Quería señalarse a su reflejo en el espejo y reírse.

No podía golpear al hombre que tenía delante, porque, al clavar la vista en su cara, se dio cuenta de que no _conocía_ a ese hombre. No era Paco… Ni siquiera Ulquiorra… Y, conforme los segundos avanzaban, todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos meses, todo el progreso que había hecho, todos los lazos que había forjado se desvanecieron, igual que el papel se caía de un regalo no deseado, dejando a una prostituta y a un pianista- dos completos extraños- en frente, sin nada que los uniera.

Orihime tensó los labios, frunció el ceño y sintió como si le vaciaran el corazón y ese hueco se llenara de cemento. Asintió, como si estuviera aceptando las consecuencias de un juego que ya hubiera perdido. Le sorprendió descubrir que podía hablar, aunque su voz sonara extraña y distante.

- Me marcho- dijo tranquilamente, asintiendo de nuevo. Parecía buena idea.

Pasó junto a Ulquiorra, cogió su bolso y se puso el par de tacones que había justo a la entrada. Nada de chaqueta… Nada de despedidas… Nada de lágrimas. No lloraría.

Y él no trató de detenerla, observó ella al salir de su casa, coger el ascensor hacia el bajo y pasar junto a Kira sin ni siquiera saludarlo. Abrió las puertas, se adentró en un país de las maravillas nevado y no pensó ni en el frío que hacía, al caminar por la calle, mientras los gruesos copos de nieve navegaban y volaban por el aire, pegándose a su ropa, su piel desnuda, su pelo. Arrastró los pies por la nieve, sintiendo que su adorada tobillera se parecía más a una bola de presidiaria, atada a su piel con un grillete. No sabía hacia dónde iba, pero, mientras se alejara de Las Noches y de todos sus inquilinos, tampoco le importaba.

Qué divertido… Recordó las ganas que había tenido de escapar de allí la primera vez. ¿Qué demonios le había traído de vuelta allí? Un momento de debilidad… Eso había sido todo, pero le había salido muy caro. Su capacidad de confiar en alguien se había diezmado y su dignidad estaba hecha añicos. Estaba recorriendo el mayor Camino de la Vergüenza de toda la Historia de la prostitución.

La había usado.

Vaya. Seguía en shock, pero podía creérselo. Al fin y al cabo él era un hombre, ¿y desde cuándo había confiado en encontrar a uno honesto? Oh… Pero bueno, siendo sinceros, él _había_ sido honesto con ella. Incluso había confesado que no estaba saliendo con esa tal Loly, cuando ella también tuvo citas falsas. Desde el principio hasta el final no la mintió ni una sola vez, lo que le convertía en un hombre sincero. El único que había conocido.

Pero la había usado. No por su cuerpo… sino por su corazón, por su verdadera alma. Y, ¿no era eso mucho peor? Se sentía mucho peor.

Aún así, no podía culparlo. Era como las mujeres que insistían en que era culpa suya que sus maridos las engañasen con otras. Señalar a Ulquiorra y hacerle responsable de su miseria sería infantil, sobre todo porque había sido _ella_ la idiota que había decidido creer en él…

La idiota que se había enamorado de él.

Ah; aquella fuerza huracanada que estaba mostrándole la realidad, también estaba haciéndole pedazos. Pero tampoco se había imaginado que Ulquiorra fuese a contribuir en ello, pulverizando el poco corazón que le quedaba hasta hacerlo cenizas. Una débil sonrisa cruzó su cara. Sí; sólo se le había ocurrido a ella olvidar todo lo que la vida le había enseñado, dejando que otra persona traspasara sus defensas y aplastara sus ingenuas esperanzas con sus manos de pianista. La chica supuso que sin querer había escogido a la peor persona del mundo con la que _poder_ mostrarse vulnerable: era el lobo vestido de cordero, con esos penetrantes ojos verdes y esa boca dispuesta a devorarla.

Pero lo peor de todo era que _se lo habían advertido_. Ahora entendía por qué Natalia le había contado su pasado con Ulquiorra y cómo la había usado y abandonado en cuanto obtuvo de ella lo que necesitaba, dejándola sola y con el corazón destrozado, en Italia. También comprendió por qué se había separado de ella tan abruptamente, al besarse por primera vez… Oh, Dios, ¿eso también había sido por el bien de su inspiración? ¿De verdad estaba su manipulación tan elaborada? Entonces, recordó el día del funeral de su padre, cuando la había mirado, al decir "_y, a menudo, la gente de la que más nos preocupamos es aquella que nos decepciona_". Se había quitado el disfraz, mostrándole el monstruo que había bajo ese inocente exterior, pero ella había decidido no escuchar las advertencias.

No voy a llorar. Sus pies le llevaron fuera del distrito de Hueco Mundo, dejando trazas de sus huellas en la blanca nieve. No voy a llorar. Sus ojos grises perdieron la vista hacia delante, siguiendo únicamente el destino que tenía programado su cerebro. No voy a llorar. Se adentró en el conocido y ruinoso edificio, mientras su mano buscaba la llave en el interior del bolso. No voy a llorar. La habitación estaba igual a como la había dejado en septiembre: botellas de cerveza, cucarachas, manchas en la alfombra.

Entonces, supo dónde buscar. En la cocina vacía, encontró un mechero que aún funcionaba. Bajo el colchón, donde se sentó después de arrojar su bolso al suelo y quitarse las botas, rebuscó hasta que encontró una pequeña caja, que tenía para los casos de urgencia. La levantó del suelo, instintivamente encendió el mechero y cogió un paquete de cigarrillos con la otra mano. Una pequeña llama apareció al tercer intento y se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios al momento, casi tocando el fuego.

Entonces, se echó hacia atrás, cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba profundamente, dejando que el humo entrara en sus pulmones y dejó escapar un aterrador grito.

**Continuará**

… … … _¡Ma-dre-mí-a! ¡Madre mía, madre mía! Bueno, que conste que os lo advertí, jeje. Creo que al final nos ha venido bien la calma del capítulo anterior, porque éste ha sido tremendamente fuerte. Creo que ha tenido las dos sensaciones que más deseábamos, in extremis: por un lado, el lemon (o intento, hasta que Ulquiorra se ha arrepentido) y, por otro, la confesión. Reconozco que este cap ya lo había ojeado hacía tiempo y quizá por eso no me haya sorprendido tanto, pero tengo que decir que casi me da algo cuando lo leí por primera vez. No me esperaba que Ulquiorra pudiera llegar a hacer algo que realmente dejara a Orihime tan tocada. Me había imaginado muchas probabilidades, incluso que la usara, pero no hasta ese punto. Y, por supuesto, no me esperaba que eso fuera a afectar tanto a Orihime, aunque la verdad es que no es para menos. Ahora sólo espero que la pobre no acabe tocada de verdad y que Ulquiorra se arrepienta tarde… Nos vemos en el próximo cap, un beso!_

_PD__: ¿Qué os ha parecido Rukia de teniente? ¡Increíble!_

_**Princess Kitty1**__: hi! Well, I think you did a good job writing the lemon scene. It's kind of sweet and desperate, but not obscene; and we needed it! It's really well done. But poor Orihime! How can you make her suffer like this! She doesn't deserve it! Well, in fact I love it because I'm sure people will be expecting next chapter more anxiously and that's great! But I hope she won't lose herself again… Ulquiorra, sabe her! I think I'll wait till you finish "Musings", because I need some rest! Thank you for this awesome story and see you in chapter 29!_

_**-chan**__: hola! Espero que este cap te haya gustado y gracias por esperar las traducciones. Un beso!_

_**Anónimo**__: hola! Bueno, parece ser que la calma no ha durado mucho… porque vaya capítulo! Esperemos que Ulquiorra sepa arreglar las cosas… Un beso!_

_**Yuuri no Mai**__: hola! Jajaja, siento tanto el retraso, pero espero que te gustara el cap… y éste también! Creo que fue la calma que precede a la tempestad, aunque la pobre Hime se ha tenido que sentir el doble de horrible al disfrutar de días tan increíbles como el de Acción de Gracias y luego creerse que no se los merece. Y creo que el pobre Ulquiorra va a estallar, a suicidarse o a algo parecido, porque entre las ganas de sexo, lo que siente por Orihime y la confesión… no sé si podrá soportarlo, la verdad. Pero bueno, ahora tiene que ir a por ella! Tiene que hacerlo, porque si no, es posible que la pierda para siempre… Creo que tienes razón en cuanto al lugar de Orihime. No sólo era el objetivo principal de Aizen, sino que hay muchos otros factores que señalan que ella se "perdió allí": el hecho de que Ulquiorra le dijera a Ichigo que ella estaba con los Espada, los cambios en los propios Espada… De hecho, es posible que la nueva Orihime que esté ahora en el manga sea consecuencia de esos cambios… y por eso Ulquiorra tiene que volver a salir! No sé si es cosa mía, pero me da la sensación de que a Orihime le falta "algo" o "alguien" en esta nueva fase del manga… Creo que la desaparición de Ulquiorra le afectó emocionalmente más de lo que ella creía y Tite Kubo tiene que arreglarlo! Bueno, por lo menos en este cap ha vuelto a aparecer Rukia hecha teniente! Por fin algo interesante! Y en cuanto a Ulquiorra… duda resuelta XD. La pobre Orihime ni se lo cree y espero que Ulquiorra la salve a tiempo, porque capaz es de hacer una locura. En cuanto a Hinamori, bueno, tengo la esperanza de que dé un cambio a lo Hime en Hueco Mundo y nos deje a todos sus detractores con la boca abierta. ¡Nada de chicas ñoñas; chicas fuertes! Un beso!_

_**stela**__: hola! Ay, me encantan Phineas y Ferb! Justo a "Los padrinos mágicos", es mi serie favortia de Disney Channel. Lo de los cordones de los zapatos lo puse así porque aquí, en España, no se usa mucho la palabra herretes y, como Ulquiorra está en esa escena entre amigos y hablan en un modo más "coloquial", preferí traducirlo así, aunque no sea exactamente correcto. No sé, creí que quedaba mejor. Gracias por fijarte, de todas formas! Un beso y espero que te haya gustado el cap!_

_**LuFer Gosh**__: hola! Bueno, espero que hayas leído con ganas este cap, porque ha venido cargado! Creo que la negatividad de Ulquiorra ha hecho mucho efecto y… en fin, ha acabado soltándolo todo. Esperemos que no se arrepienta. Un beso!_

_**shyta**__: hola! Jajaja, pobre pavo y pobre Ulquiorra, que por poco le amargan el día. Espero que el cap te haya gustado. Un beso!_

_**red crayon princess**__: hola! Bueno, aunque se diga que a la tercera va la vencida… este tercer intento de sexo descontrolado también ha sido un FAIL en toda regla… y con razón! Creo que a Ulquiorra le va a costar bastante recuperarla, pero bueno, confiemos en él. Un beso!_

_**Kuchiki Kibe**__: hola! Jaja, lo cierto es que entre el pavo y el temor de Ulquiorra a que no hubiera servilletas, la escena ha quedado bastante graciosa. Esa historia de la que hablas, es tuya? Pues en cuanto tenga tiempo la leo, es que ahora estoy liadísima! Me alegra que el fic esté siendo comprensible! Hay veces en las que no me doy cuenta y me dejo llevar por las palabras que conozco, así que no me doy cuenta de que pueden resultar algo confusas. Pero me alegra que no sea así! Ay, sí, por fin alguien ha vuelto! Ahora quiero ver a los demás, porque si Rukia es teniente, espero ver a alguien nuevo de capitán. Un beso!_


	29. No volveré a casa sin ti

_La historia original pertenece a __**Princess Kitty1**_

**No volveré a casa sin ti**

… _Día Uno…_

En algún momento de la tarde, la puerta se abrió y Grimmjow, ataviado con ropa de invierno, entró junto a Nel, con los patines de hielo de la mano. Inmersos en su conversación, esperaron encontrarse a Ulquiorra y Orihime listos para salir hacia la pista de patinaje de Karakura; sin embargo, su conversación se detuvo y sus sonrisas desaparecieron cuando vieron a Ulquiorra sentado ante el piano, con la tapa bajada, componiendo y componiendo a tal velocidad que apenas podía seguirse el ritmo de su obra. En la esquina del salón, el árbol de Navidad no estaba iluminado, aunque llamaba la atención, entre el sofá y la mesa. Grimmjow pestañeó, dejando sus patines en el suelo.

- Tío, se supone que tenemos que marcharnos a las siete. ¿Está Orihime duchándose o algo así?- preguntó, comprobando la hora en su teléfono móvil; el espontáneamente planificado cumpleaños de Ulquiorra empezaría tarde, sin dudarlo.

Ulquiorra dejó de escribir con su mano izquierda, por un momento.

- No- dijo al poco tiempo, sin mirarlos a la cara- No está en la ducha.

Nel echó un vistazo. Todo estaba muy… desorganizado. No era propio de Ulquiorra dejar las cosas así, con todo tirado por el suelo. La televisión estaba encendida en el canal del tiempo, donde un simpático presentador anunciaba mejores temperaturas para el día siguiente. Había dos tazas sucias en el fregadero de la cocina, pero él no pareció darse cuenta de todo eso mientras escribía, clavando su verde mirada en el papel, que rápidamente se estaba llenando de notas y acordes. Grimmjow empezó a cabrearse.

- Bueno, ¿y dónde está?

Ulquiorra llegó al borde de la página, rozándola con su mano derecha para poder darle la vuelta rápidamente y seguir escribiendo. Entonces, dudó por un instante, antes de coger otra hoja llena de notas.

- Se ha ido- les dijo, antes de apoyar el lápiz y seguir escribiendo.

… _Día Dos…_

Grimmjow agarró el pomo que controlaba las marchas de su furgoneta y giró hacia el semáforo en rojo, maldiciendo a su viejo automóvil y apoyando sus manos en el volante, mientras esperaba que se pusiera de color verde. Se había pedido el día libre en el trabajo, pues no quería perder nada de tiempo buscándola. Podía haberse negado, pero seguro que Nel le regañaba si lo hacía. Por desgracia, lo único que había visto fue su mirada de preocupación y tristeza, mientras la había dejado en la universidad, pocas horas antes. El semáforo se puso en verde y él arrancó, siguiendo el tráfico que lo guiaba desde Hueco Mundo hasta distritos más poblados.

Nada. Aquélla debía de ser ya su cuarta vuelta por la zona y, a pesar de haber visto a unas pocas pelirrojas, no había ni rastro de Orihime. Es como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra, dejando de existir en cuanto hubo cruzado por la puerta. Solía pensar que Ulquiorra tenía una especie de radar interior que localizaba a la chica allí donde estuviera, pero cuando le había preguntado aquella mañana dónde estaba ella- después de asegurarse de que comiera algo, pues el pianista se había saltado el almuerzo y la cena del día de su cumpleaños- Ulquiorra le contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ulquiorra- dijo Grimmjow, mientras su mejor amigo acariciaba las teclas del piano y creaba una nueva composición- Vendría bien algo de ayuda.

- No es asunto mío- contestó él, dando paso a una preciosa sucesión de notas, que por un momento distrajo a Grimmjow de su cometido.

Le costó bastante hacerlo, pero, mientras se comía la barrita de cereal que conformaba todo su desayuno, Ulquiorra le contó a Grimmjow que él y Orihime habían tenido un conflicto de intereses. Habían discutido un poco y, al final, decidieron dejar de vivir juntos y ella acabó marchándose por propia voluntad. No había motivo para asustarse, para buscarla. Estaba bien. Una chica fuerte como ella no iba a desmoronarse por haber tenido una pequeña pelea.

Sin embargo, el tono neutral y desentendido de las palabras de Ulquiorra disparó la ansiedad de Grimmjow. Si así había ocurrido todo, ¿por qué no contestaba al teléfono? Si no quería hablar con ellos, podía haberlo apagado o puesto el buzón de voz. Pero incluso en ese momento, sentado en el asiento del conductor, con el teléfono contra la oreja, sonó el tono una y otra vez… pero nadie contestó.

Las calles estaban repletas de gente ocupada, comprando los regalos de Navidad y disfrutando de sus almuerzos, caminando cuidadosamente entre bloques de hielo y nieve medio derretida. Grimmjow apagó el teléfono y lo dejó a un lado, clavando la vista en el cristal. Estuvo medio tentado de ir a la policía y denunciar su desaparición, pero… no podía hacerlo. Aún no. Aún quedaba toda una ciudad por donde buscar. Además, Ulquiorra probablemente lo mataría… o lo haría Orihime, si no le había pasado nada. A mediodía Nell lo llamó, desesperada por saber si había hecho algún progreso.

- _Te habría mandado un mensaje, si hubiera podido_- dijo él en francés, a punto de golpear la parte trasera del coche que tenía delante. Nota mental: no hablar mientras conduces.

En el campus, Nel estaba sentada fuera de uno de los edificios de la residencia, observando las ramas del árbol que había encima de su cabeza, sin haber dado bocado a su comida.

- ¿Has ido al restaurante?- le preguntó a Grimmjow, sobresaltándose por el bocinazo que escuchó- Tal vez Rangiku sepa algo…

- _Tal vez_- murmuró Grimmjow, con un suspiro. La joven percibió que se pasaba una mano por el pelo, como siempre hacía cuando estaba estresado. Y, aunque no quisiera preocuparlo más, no pudo dejar de pensar en la pregunta que estuvo todo el día dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

- Amor- susurró cariñosamente- ¿dónde crees que puede haber ido Orihime…?

Otro insulto a la persona que estaba delante de él, fuera quien fuera.

- _No lo sé… pero te llamé tan pronto como lo sepa_.

Nel asintió, deseando poder acabar con el nudo de nervios que tenía en el estómago. Orihime no era así… no se habría marchado, sin decirle nada a nadie. Pero Ulquiorra no estaba ayudando nada y un hombre sólo no conseguiría nada, por mucho que buscara por toda la ciudad…

- ¡Aah!- gritó ella, cuando alguien le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro. Grimmjow, al otro lado de la línea, le preguntó si le había ocurrido algo, pero Nel lo ignoró, mientras se giraba, con el corazón a cien por hora, esperando que fuera…

Oh, era un chico. Tenía el pelo negro y corto y gafas rectangulares. Él también se sorprendió y le tendió la mano, disculpándose por haberla asustado.

- Esto… Lo siento, pero no he podido evitar escuchar… Estabas hablando de Orihime Inoue, ¿verdad?

Nel pestañeó y abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¡Sí!- gritó sin aliento, mientras Grimmjow seguía ladrando al teléfono.

- ¿E-Está bien?- preguntó el joven, frunciendo el ceño de preocupación.

Las esperanzas de Nel se desinflaron más rápido que un globo.

- No sabemos dónde está- confesó, bajando la vista hacia el trozo de césped que los separaba- Ayer desapareció, sin decirle nada a nadie- Grimmjow se había callado, escuchando la conversación que tenía su novia. El chico de gafas se giró y llamó a otro de pelo color zanahoria, que Nel rápidamente reconoció como uno de los jugadores del equipo de fútbol americano de la Universidad.

- Kurosaki, ven aquí un momento- le dijo.

Nel se llevó una mano a sus sonrojadas mejillas. ¡Vaya, _Ichigo Kurosaki_ iba a hablar con ella! Sólo le había visto por la tele o en los partidos, así que no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa cuando se acercó al otro chico.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ishida?- entonces, miró a Nel- ¿Quién es?

- Una amiga de Orihime- respondió Ishida, haciendo que Ichigo se sorprendiese- Por lo visto, ha desaparecido.

La expresión de Ichigo fue de sorpresa total.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó, llevándose una mano a la frente- No puede ser… La última vez que la vimos fue con ese imbécil que nos soltó el discurso y el gilipollas de pelo azul que iba con él.

Las mejillas de Nel se sonrojaron de la vergüenza.

- El gilipollas de pelo azul es mi novio…- murmuró, ignorando el "_¡¿Qué?_"del otro lado del teléfono. Los dos chicos sonrieron ante aquella situación tan irónica, hasta que el tal Ishida volvió a ponerse serio.

- Si necesitas ayuda para buscarla, podemos echarte una mano- le dijo amablemente, haciendo que ella asintiera, algo emocionada por poder contarles a sus amigos que había conocido a una estrella del fútbol. Entonces, recordó el teléfono y se dirigió al quejica de su novio.

- ¡Amor, ven aquí ahora mismo!

…

No hizo falta decir que Grimmjow no estaba precisamente contento de trabajar con los ex compañeros de Orihime del instituto, aquellos que había cabreado tanto a Ulquiorra como para volverse loco en público. Sin embargo, Nel le recordó que aquello no iba sobre lo que había ocurrido en septiembre y que todos tenían un objetivo común… aunque también tuvieron que aclararle a Ichigo que Ulquiorra no les ayudaría a buscarla. Pero él no dijo nada.

Con la ayuda de Rukia y su prometido Renji, a Ishida y su amigo Chad y a Ichigo y su novia- una de las ex mejores amigas de Orihime- Tatsuki, a la que Nel le cayó muy bien, el grupo de ocho quedó después de las clases para buscar por toda la ciudad. Por desgracia, después de pasar horas buscando por el distrito de Hueco Mundo, la chica seguía sin aparecer.

Grimmjow se detuvo en Las Noches, para echar un vistazo a Ulquiorra, antes de emprender la aventura, encontrándoselo tendido en el suelo, con tres botes de helado de distintos sabores alrededor de su cabeza, que removía de vez en cuando, aunque estaban bastante deshechos ya.

- Ulquiorra, ¿qué cojones…?- se inclinó y apartó los botes- Esto no es cena.

- Me duele la tripa- se quejó el hombre de pelo negro.

- … Seguramente por haberte comido todo el helado- suspiró Grimmjow, apartando la vista, mientras llevaba el helado que quedaba, hecho sopa, a la cocina- Por cierto, si en algún momento tienes huevos, acompáñanos a buscar a Orihime- dijo, metiendo una de las cajas en el fregadero y encendiendo el grifo- Nosotros iremos ya- al no haber respuesta, apartó algunos bricks del suelo y cogió sus llaves, dirigiéndose a la puerta- Cobarde…- murmuró irritado, antes de dar un portazo.

La comisión de búsqueda se reunió en el restaurante que había al lado de la tienda de Tia para cenar y todos parecían bastante malhumorados. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo, Grimmjow observó que Rukia había estado muy nerviosa durante toda la cena, en la que planearon buscar a la pelirroja al día siguiente.

- ¿Algo que añadir, renacuajo?- preguntó, mirándola. Renji se sobresaltó dispuesto a defenderla, pero ella le puso una mano en el brazo, deteniéndolo.

. No, es que…- se detuvo, mirando el mantel- No quiero ponerme en lo peor, pero… Verás, antes de dejar el instituto, descubrimos que Orihime era…- su frase se cortó y los cinco amigos empezaron a incomodarse, sintiéndose también culpables. Grimmjow recordó que Orihime le había contado su pasado como prostituta, tan normal como si estuviera hablando del tiempo, y lanzó un par de palabrotas. Nel le había cogido de la mano y Grimmjow notó que sus dedos temblaban; así que ella también lo sabía.

- Vale…- dijo, con algo de resignación- Mañana iremos al barrio rojo.

… _Día Tres…_

Era jueves, así que Ulquiorra se esperaba que Satrrk y Tia aparecieran en su puerta, en cualquier momento, con Lilynette vestida de exploradora. Sin embargo, sin saber porqué, su visita le molestó inexplicablemente.

- Oye, ¿dónde está Orihime?- preguntó la pequeña, con una alegría bastante falsa, entrando en su apartamento. En la mesa del salón no había más que tres cuadernos de partituras, acompañados por un cuarto, abierto.

Ulquiorra pestañeó despacio.

- No está aquí- dijo. En serio; se había imaginado que los cotillas de sus vecinos estarían ya al día con lo ocurrido. Tal vez las vacaciones estuvieran distrayéndolos.

- Oh- Lilynette puso mala cara- Bueno, pues espero que vuelva pronto…

Él la miró.

- ¿Y por qué coño iba a hacerlo?- las alarmas de Starrk y Tia saltaron al momento y el chico le sugirió a la pequeña que se marchara de allí y los esperara en el ascensor. De mala gana, ella obedeció. Cuando estuvo a una distancia apropiada, la pareja de expertos en baloncesto se giró malhumorada a Ulquiorra.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- preguntó Starrk- ¿Por qué le has hablado así?

- El hecho de que sea una niña no significa que tengamos que decirle mentiras- respondió un desalmado Ulquiorra, mirándolos- Y, ahora que vuestra curiosidad ha quedado satisfecha, podéis iros.

Starrk gruñó cabreado y se marchó de allí, siguiendo a Lilynette. Sin embargo, Tia se quedó un instante más, mirando al moreno con odio en su mirada cicatrizada.

- Si le pasa algo a Orihime por tu completa estupidez- amenazó- no te perdonaré nunca.

Ulquiorra ni siquiera se inmutó. Esperó a que la mujer se hubo alejado un poco para cerrar la puerta, volviendo a la mesa. Sus verdes ojos se clavaron en los cuadernos llenos de notas, que había ido completando desde el martes. Era gracioso porque, desde que la señorita Inoue se había marchado, no había parado de escuchar la música en su cabeza. Las composiciones se sucedían en su cerebro y él las plasmaba en el papel. Todas eran preciosas, lo que demostraba que ya no necesitaba a la pelirroja. Ella ya había cumplido su propósito hacía tiempo.

Sin embargo, también resultaba molesto que la música no dejara de fluir sin interrupciones. Había estado atado al piano y al lápiz en los últimos días y, aunque tratara de relajar aquella creatividad, cada vez que tenía una idea, le aparecía otra. Era como si, en esos seis años de ausencia, su subconsciente hubiese estado ordenando las cosas para que, en ese momento, reventaran hacia afuera, como la metralla de una explosión.

En realidad no comprendía por qué la gente se comportaba como si el mundo llegase a su fin. Estaba seguro de que, estuviera donde estuviera, la señorita Inoue estaría bien. Todos esos meses de mejoría tenían que servir de _algo_. Tal vez hubiese perdido el móvil y por eso no contestase a las llamadas. De cualquier modo, ya no era asunto suyo.

Mientras tanto, la búsqueda de Orihime continuó por toda la ciudad. Nnoitra, Szayel y Gin decidieron colaborar buscándola por el barrio rojo, para evitar que las chicas pasaran vergüenza por allí. Nel y Tia decidieron ir a casa de Orihime, cuando una cada vez más agitada Rangiku les dio su dirección. Allí pasaron un buen rato aporreando la puerta, pero nadie contestó; o estaba evitando contestar o se había marchado. Encontraron el apartamento de Chizuru y trataron de ponerse en contacto con ella, pero su novia les dijo que estaría fuera todo el día.

- ¿No habéis visto a esa monada, a Inoue? Hmm… Yo creo que tampoco. ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?- preguntó preocupada, aunque las otras dos sólo pudieron decir que no lo sabían.

Al final del día, el grupo regresó con las manos vacías, sin pistas que seguir. Tal vez de verdad se hubiera marchado de la ciudad… Pero, ¿a dónde había ido? ¿Tenía dinero para hacerlo o prefería hacer autoestop por todo el país, ofreciendo sexo a cambio a los camioneros sudorosos? ¿O- la posibilidad más probable, que estaba volviendo loco a todo el mundo- estaba herida en alguna parte, muerta en una cuneta o secuestrada por alguien como Aizen, que se acostaría con ella, antes de meterle una bala en la cabeza?

En una ciudad de millones de habitantes podía estar en cualquier parte y, teniendo en cuenta su pasado, eso resultaba aterrador.

… _Día Cuatro…_

- _¿Dónde está?_- Ulquiorra estaba inmerso en una composición cuando Rangiku Matsumoto entró de lleno en su casa. ¿Por qué nadie llamaba ya a su puerta? Había estado todo el día repasando sus obras, diciendo cuál tocaría en el concierto de ese sábado; las canciones navideñas eran muy aburridas y, además, no tenía el humor precisamente festivo. Mientras Gin, Nel y Grimmjow variaban entre el "cálmate" y el "sabes que no quieres hacer esto", la despampanante mujer por poco rompió la puerta. No debería haberlo hecho, pero Rangiku estaba totalmente poseída; así que, desobedeciendo los consejos de los demás, cruzó la casa y agarró a Ulquiorra del cuello de la camisa, apartándolo del piano- ¡Contéstame!

Él alternó la mirada entre sus ojos y la mano que le estaba cogiendo de la camisa.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Los ojos de Rangiku se abrieron de la rabia. ¿Es que no estaba al corriente de la situación? ¿No le _preocupaba_? Ella le meneó con fuerza, esperando que recobrara su sentido común.

- ¿De quién cojones crees que estoy hablando? ¡De Orihime Inoue! ¡Ya sabes; veintiún años, pelirroja, mucho pecho y supuestamente ha estado viviendo _contigo_ durante los últimos meses!- escupió- ¿Dónde está?

Grimmjow ya tenía preparadas sus disculpas y movía sus manos con agilidad.

- Lo siento, pero me ha quitado la llave…

- Yo he intentado detenerla- dijo Nel, desde la puerta.

- Ran, suéltale. Por favor, cálmate…- intentó Gin, defendiéndose con sus manos mientras se acercaba a su rabiosa novia.

- _¡No!_- gritó Rangiku, volviéndose a Ulquiorra- ¡No ha venido a trabajar en toda la semana! ¡He intentado llamarla, pero no contesta! ¡Incluso he ido a su casa y he estado una puta hora llamando a la puerta, pero nadie ha contestado! ¡Y ellos- señaló a Grimmjow y Nel- y Gin y tus vecinos e incluso los antiguos amigos de Orihime, que nunca se han preocupado una mierda por ella, han estado buscándola durante _días_, mientras _tú_ estabas aquí, como si todo fuese perfectamente bien! ¿No te parece un _poco_ sospechoso?- Ulquiorra no dijo nada, sino que la miró con la misma expresión con la que había mirado a los demás- ¡Esto tiene que ser culpa _tuya_! ¡Tú fuiste el último que la vio!- los ojos azules de la rubia se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas, que se deslizaron velozmente por sus mejillas, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, con frustración ante el silencio de Ulquiorra- ¡Joder, _dime dónde está_!- gritó.

No supo si fue por verla llorando, por el hecho de que le hubieran apartado a la fuerza del piano o por todos los problemas innecesarios que había tenido desde su cumpleaños, pero algo quebró la paciencia de Ulquiorra.

- ¡_No sé dónde está_!- escupió él, cogiéndola de las muñecas y apartándola con facilidad, haciendo que la mujer mirara a Gin con sorpresa. Rápidamente Grimmjow se metió entre ellos, pero eso no apaciguó la cólera de Ulquiorra, que miró por encima del hombro de su amigo, como si no estuviera allí- Escúchame bien, mujer y espero que uses tu cerebro para comprender lo que voy a decirte. La señorita Inoue no es la protagonista de ningún culebrón melodramático. Si está enfadada o _molesta_ conmigo, ¿por qué _coño_ iba a decirme dónde está? ¡Es lista y, por el motivo que sea, no _quiere_ que yo la encuentre ni que ninguno de vosotros lo haga!

- ¡Ulquiorra…!

- ¡_No he terminado_!- le gritó a Grimmjow, apartándolo de su camino y avanzando hacia Rangiku y Gin- ¡Si queréis seguir buscándola, perfecto! Pero a mí dejadme _fuera de esto_. Los asuntos que tenía con la señorita Inoue han terminado. Ella y yo teníamos un pacto, un acuerdo. No iba a quedarse aquí para siempre. ¡Podéis culparme todo lo que queráis, no me importa, pero el hecho es que tarde o temprano se hubiese marchado y nada ni nadie podría haber hecho algo para cambiarlo! Y, ahora, me _niego_ a seguir aguantando esta mierda en mi casa- señaló a la puerta- Largaros. Todos. Si volvéis a entrar aquí, llamaré a la policía- Grimmjow abrió la boca para protestar, pero Ulquiorra se giró hacia él- _Todos_- repitió.

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio en el que ambos se miraron mutuamente, pero finalmente el francés se giró, indicando a Nel que saliera de allí. Gin y la llorosa Rangiku miraron a Ulquiorra totalmente sorprendidos, preguntándose si realmente le habían visto perdiendo los papeles de sa manera. Entonces, no tuvieron más remedio que seguir a Nel, mientras Grimmjow encabezaba al grupo. Él miró a Ulquiorra, pero el pianista estaba esperando pacientemente a que se marcharan. La ira había desaparecido de su rostro y, en su lugar, estaba aquella máscara inalterable que se había puesto los primeros días que le había conocido, cuando le había preguntado por su incapacidad para componer.

No hacía falta decir que Ulquiorra sí se había visto afectado por la marcha de Orihime… y quizá más de lo que se imaginaron, en un principio. Y, cuando la puerta del apartamento se cerró, ninguno de los cuatro pudo negar que hubieran sentido el dolor en su voz, mientras por su sangre corría la droga que lo mantenía encerrado en esas paredes, mientras los demás se mataban buscando a Orihime.

- Tenemos que encontrarla- susurró Gin, reconfortando a Rangiku con un abrazo mientras iban al ascensor- y pronto.

En su casa, Ulquiorra se tumbó en el sofá, acomodándose. No había dormido en su cama desde el martes- como muchas otras cosas, sentía que tampoco se merecía eso. Sus manos se movieron, buscando algo con lo que ocuparse. Tal vez pudiera reorganizar los muebles, pero sabía que, de alguna manera, el salón acabaría pareciéndose a su habitación y nada cambiaría. Alzó las manos para taparse los ojos, tomó aire y trató de tranquilizarse. ¿Por qué no podía dormirse durante los próximos dos o tres meses o durante el tiempo que necesitara para olvidar a Orihime y lo bien que se sentía al verla sonreír, lo divertida que era su guerra particular, lo cómodo que se sentía abrazándola…?

Ah, al menos el mobiliario le ayudaba; cuando se giró hacia el lado, apartando la vista del televisor y esperando echarse una siesta para relajarse, observó que su olor ya no estaba en el sofá, a diferencia de la noche en que se marchó. Si su apartamento ya la había olvidado… ¿por qué a él estaba costándole tanto hacer lo mismo?

… _Día Cinco…_

Era sábado por la tarde. Fuera, el sol de invierno brillaba más que nunca, tratando de dar calor a las mejillas de los transeúntes que caminaban por las calles. Ulquiorra se fijó en la ventana y en toda la gente que paseaba. Se mezclaban entre sí y él sabía que, en poco tiempo, se uniría a ellos, moviéndose entre la multitud, antes de volver a pasar por encima de todos. Hacía rato había recibido una llamada telefónica; de alguna manera, las compañías discográficas se habían enterado del concierto que iba a dar aquella tarde y se habían auto invitado a ir. Pero a Ulquiorra no le importó. Había pensando volver a contactar con ellos tarde o temprano, para decirles que volvía a tocar profesionalmente; así podrían mandarlo cuanto antes a cualquier parte, lo más lejos posible de ese odioso apartamento vacío.

Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de lo silencioso que era. Estaba demasiado alto como para oír los ruidos de las calles y sus vecinos no hacían apenas ruido… además, sin la televisión, radio o cualquier _cosa_ que sonara, podía escuchar hasta sus propios pensamientos. Era mejor, pensó, cuando podía escuchar algo de movimiento: respiraciones, movimientos, risas ocasionales… _vida_. Cualquier cosa era mejor que esa rancia atmósfera, que ese inmaculado ambiente de clase alta, con sus paredes blancas, las alfombras perfectas y los muebles meticulosamente ordenados.

Peor no tenía derecho a quejarse. Bajó las personas y se giró hacia las libretas llenas de partituras, que había en la mesa. Las páginas contenían trozos de su propia alma, canciones nacidas de lo más profundo de su inspiración, cosas que había tratado por todos los medios de recuperar tan desesperadamente que había perdido aquello que, siendo huérfano, había deseado con tanta desesperación:

Compañía. La que fuera, mientras existiera. Alguien con quien hablar, con quien pasar el tiempo, con quien discutir e incluso a quien molestar.

Esas paredes blancas, esas libretas, ese piano… no podían darle lo que pedía. Quizás por eso la música se había convertido en algo tan importante para él; siempre había visto al piano como a su mejor amigo, algo capaz de proporcionarle a su inmenso talento alguna alegría, cuando se sentía solo… pero no podía hablar con él. Podía repetir lo que él quisiera decir, pero no hablar por su cuenta. De niño, había _intentado_ que dijera algo, lo que fuera, pero todo cuanto pudo oír fue a sí mismo- a un niño miserable contemplando su soledad, llorando por las ansias de ser reconocido. Sus partituras se habían convertido en la manera de expresar los sentimientos que sus palabras no podían.

Cogió uno de sus cuadernos y lo abrió en una página al azar y, cuando sus ojos vieron las notas, la música las reprodujo en su mente. ¿Qué pensaría alguien del público de lo que hacía? ¿Se darían cuenta de los remordimientos en cadencia, las disculpas en decrescendo, el dolor en fermata, la culpa en el motivo? ¿O se lo quitarían y se apropiarían de ello, transformándolo en lo que fuera que necesitasen oír?

Supuso que ya daba igual, porque la persona que había inspirado esas canciones se había ido, desaparecida como un espíritu. Joder; si no fuera porque estaban todos buscándola, hasta se habría preguntado si alguna vez existió- ¿no cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera sido un producto de su mente, una ilusión creada para que volviera a tocar el piano? La idea no era tan descabellada. Estaba claro que haría _lo que fuera_ por la música, ya fuera manipular a las personas o volverse loco.

Entonces, ¿cómo podía desquitarse de aquella desilusión? Sus dedos se deslizaron por la página, acariciando las marcas dejadas por el lápiz. Al hacerlo se encontró con el borde de la página; ¿qué pasaría si…? Empezó a tirar de la hoja, hasta encontrarse con la espiral de plástico que unía las páginas. Sí… ¿Y si…? El músculo de su brazo se tensó de nuevo y siguió tirando, arrancando poco a poco la hoja del cuaderno. Salió con mucha facilidad, flotando en su mano derecha, mientras la izquierda seguía apoyada en el cuaderno. La miró por un momento, antes de dejarla caer al suelo; una parte de él gritaba que la cogiera y la colocara junto a las demás, mientras observaba cómo el papel sobrevolaba la alfombra. Sin embargo, ignoró esa parte de él- el monstruo que salvajemente lo dominaba- y cogió otra hoja, sin dudar antes de arrancarlo del cuaderno de un solo movimiento, tirándoselo con descuido por encima del hombro.

Tal vez, si siguiera haciendo eso, pudiera redimir sus pecados. No importaba que ella fuera real o un producto de su imaginación; el universo lo comprendería y, por suerte, lo exculparía. Página tras página, Ulquiorra llenó el vacío apartamento con el salvaje ruido del papel al romperse, deseando que, al terminar, se encontrara a Orihime tirada en el sofá, viendo alguno de sus ridículos programas de cotilleos, mientras se enfadaba, quejaba o decía insultos terribles. No le importaba ser irracional… No le importaba estar volviéndose loco, mientras no estuviera solo…

El ruido de unas pisadas corriendo rompió su concentración y levantó la vista hacia la puerta justo para verla abrirse, dando paso a un Grimmjow agotado, que entró en al apartamento sin apenas aire en su boca. Ulquiorra se giró completamente, con una página aún en su mano.

- ¿Qué dije ayer?- preguntó, con el mismo tono que usan los padres para reñir a sus hijos por haberse comido una galleta, antes de cenar.

Grimmjow echó un vistazo al suelo lleno de hojas y levantó una mano, pidiéndole un descanso, mientras recuperaba la respiración. Pasados unos segundos se calmó y se limpió el sudor del cuello, aunque no quiso quitarse la bufanda.

- Sólo… escúchame… Después puedes… llamar a la policía…

Ulquiorra se sentó en el borde de la mesa, suspirando. Qué paciencia tenía que tener con ese chico.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, observando cómo su amigo se ponía cada vez más serio.

- La hemos encontrado.

…

Orihime volvió a sentirse como Wonder Woman, sonriendo tontamente mientras miraba sus manos, con incredulidad. ¿Cómo podía mover los brazos e incluso _caminar_, cuando sus miembros parecían pesar cien kilos más? Súper poderes, ésa era la única explicación posible, concluyó, mientras se acomodaba sobre el regazo del hombre que la acompañaba y buscaba la botella de cerveza. Había dejado atrás su humanidad y se había convertido en un ser todopoderoso. Sí, pensó, por poco cayéndose de los pies del hombre. Un ser todopoderoso y sensible, que sólo podía sentir lo que ella quisiera.

Había tardado un par de día, pero al fin lo había conseguido: había vencido al dolor. ¿Cómo? Le estaba costando recordarlo y, de pronto, empezó a sentirse muy cansada. Quiso echarse una siesta, pero tenía trabajo que hacer. La siesta podía esperar. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ah, sí, en el dolor. Lo había vencido, aunque no del todo. Aún podía sentirlo, así que eso podía significar que había fracasado, pero no tenía por qué ser consciente de él. Ésa era la parte buena. Si quería, podía no prestarle atención. Pero, ¿cómo lo había hecho?

Le dio dos tragos a su cerveza, vaciándola. No había sido eso. No, eso no había hecho una _mierda_, pensó, lanzando la botella al suelo en un ataque de ira, sonriendo cuando se hizo mil pedazos. Eso era todo lo que había hecho el miércoles y seguramente también hubiese llorado, pero no lo recordaba bien. Chizuru había estado con ella y habían hablado de muchas cosas. Orihime había estado bebiendo sin parar, hasta prácticamente echarlo todo. Eso no le había gustado. Tampoco quiso llorar, porque se había ordenado a sí misma no hacerlo, pero terminó haciéndolo. Jaja, era una mentirosa, igual que Ulquiorra. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Oh, pero él no la quería. Había roto todas sus reglas; incluso la del cigarrillo- aquélla fue la primera- pero eso no le ayudó. Dios, nada le había ayudado… ni siquiera el dolor físico. Miró a su mano de nuevo, a la venda que le apretaba fuertemente la palma. ¿Qué había pasado ahí? Eh… Estaba cortando algo, pero tenía resaca y estaba mareada, así que acabó cortándose ella. Y estaba tan cabreada y frustrada- recordaba los gritos que había pegado la noche anterior, que cogió el cuchillo por el mango y lo apretó una y otra vez, hasta que consiguió sacarlo de su piel. Pero ni siquiera el dolor y la sangre le hicieron sentirse mejor y la estúpida herida se infectó, así que tuvo que cubrir el corte con alcohol. Se suponía que eso curaba las cosas, ¿no? Ella también se llenó de alcohol, esperando que la herida que estaba infestando su corazón también sanara pronto, pero no lo logró. Maldita cerveza.

El tabaco hizo que oliera mal y que sus pulmones ardieran. No quería fumar más. Era asqueroso. Seguramente, por eso se negó a fumar lo que aquel chico le había ofrecido aquella mañana… ¡Sí, exacto, era eso! Eso fue lo que consiguió por fin que el dolor se fuera, aunque le dijo que no quería fumarlo. Entonces, él le dio una jeringuilla. Tampoco le gustaban las jeringuillas, pero ésa no tenía mal aspecto. Era muy fina. Era como vacunarse. Él le dio la medicina para que se sintiera mejor, ¡y lo había conseguido! Era increíble. Qué medicina tan buena. ¿Por qué no se la habría comprado antes? Desde entonces, no había dejado de sonreír, algo que no había hecho en días. Estaba bien sonreír. Estaba bien _existir_.

¿Qué más le haría sentirse bien? Ese tío, pensó, que la agarraba de la cintura y se reía, bamboleándose contra su hombro. Si Ulquiorra podía hacer que se sintiera mejor con sólo besarla, ¿por qué él no iba a hacer lo mismo? Tal vez hubiera estado "encerrada" en algún sitio y, cuando volviera a tener sexo, sentiría el más salvaje, loco e increíble placer del mundo. Aquél era el primer trabajo que tenía desde que se había marchado de Las Noches y sólo por doscientos tristes dólares, pero le daba igual. Sólo quería sentir. Habría aceptado hacerlo a cambio de cincuenta centavos, si a cambio dejaba de sentir ese maldito dolor en el pecho.

Joder, había sido un día muy raro. Todo el surrealismo parecía haberse apoderado de ella, quitándole el peso de sus músculos, sintiendo como si flotara. Tal vez estuviera volando por el techo, destrozada, igual que en la peli de Willy Wonka. Ah, sí, había visto a Grimmjow antes, justo después de tomarse la medicina. ¡Qué grata sorpresa! Le había preguntado qué estaba haciendo ahí y él le había dicho que qué estaba ocurriendo. Nada, le contestó. Estaba muy bien. Y, para demostrarlo, le preguntó qué tal le iba a Ulquiorra, a lo que Grimmjow contestó que estaba fatal y que tenía que volver a Las Noches. No le creyó, así que le dijo que no y se marchó. Él no la persiguió. Típico de los hombres…

Ah, bueno, no tenía que pensar en ellos. Tenía que concentrarse en mantenerse despierta porque tenía trabajo que hacer, cuando ese hombre dejara de hablar con sus amigos. Le había pagado el día entero, así que debía de estar escuchándolo, tomando notas acerca de cómo era para, después, hacer una de sus mejores actuaciones. Ella cerró los ojos, respirando despacio mientras se concentraba, tratando de prestar atención a lo que decía.

- No es asunto tuyo, chico- gruñó, a alguien al otro lado de la habitación.

- Oh, ¿en serio?- Orihime se giró, odiando los enfrentamientos y buscó otra botella de cerveza. Tenía dos, ¿dónde estaba la otra?- Añade un cero a lo que hayas pagado por ella y, si me la das, te daré el dinero- Eh, un momento. Su indiferencia desapareció al instante. ¿Estaban hablando de ella?

El hombre sonrió.

- Entonces, serán dos mil dólares, tío- le dijo a su interlocutor.

Un corto silencio y después:

- Vale, de acuerdo

Orihime levantó la vista y miró a su cliente. La miraba por encima del hombro, sin ya sonreír, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y desprendiendo avaricia por los poros. Ella también se giró, deseando saber quién estaba tan interesado… y por poco se cayó al suelo.

Ulquiorra estaba a pocos pasos, sacando el dinero de su cartera con tal inexpresividad que cualquiera habría pensado que estaba comprando un chicle. Pero… ¿qué le había pasado? Tenía magulladuras por todo un lado y un corte en el labio, cuya sangre apenas acababa de secarse. Sus verdes ojos se encontraron con los suyos y hubo algo en ellos que hizo que todo el cuerpo de la joven temblara de pánico. No… ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Se suponía que no debía de estar allí… ¡No! Lo había intentado tan duro para estar bien sin él, para apartar a Las Noches y todo lo que allí había ocurrido en los últimos meses al último recoveco de su mente y así llenar el vacío de sus sentimientos… Pero estaba claro que no lo había intentado lo suficiente. Entonces, le mostró al cliente el pequeño fajo de billetes.

- Dos mil dólares. Sin compromiso- dijo calmadamente- Ahora, dámela.

- No- dijo ella, negando con la cabeza y mirando fijamente al hombre con sobrepeso- que también tenía pinta de estúpido- tan suplicante como pudo- No, no puedes hacer eso.

El hombre la miró con desinterés.

- Lo siento, nena- dijo, antes de apartarla de golpe de su regazo. Orihime no mantuvo el equilibrio y se tambaleó, bailando sobre sus tacones antes de caerse para atrás, pero, entonces, un brazo ya conocido la sujetó. Oh… el olor del confort y la ropa limpia, tan fuera de lugar en un sitio lleno de cigarrillos, alcohol y ambientador de canela. Su corazón dio un brinco y los efectos de su dudosa medicina dejaron de actuar, incapaces de evitar que sintiera tanto dolor. Entonces, recordó el día que había vuelto a su casa, a por la pulsera… y cómo sintió que no pertenecía a ese mundo. ¿Estaba experimentando lo mismo, en ese momento? Observó cómo Ulquiorra le daba el dinero a su ex cliente y cómo, sin decir nada más, la giraba y dirigía hacia la salida del bar, sin ningún tipo de persuasión.

- No…- repitió Orihime, deseando que sus miembros pesaran tanto que no pudiera moverla- No, no quiero… ¡Suéltame!- gritó, comportándose como un niño pequeño. Ulquiorra no contestó, sino que continuó obligándola a andar mientras abría la puerta. Al hacerlo, una ráfaga de aire frío golpeó la cara de Orihime, sorprendiéndola mientras todo se volvía más nítido, colorido y vivo que la chica tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Fuera, la furgoneta de Grimmjow estaba aparcada en la acera y el francés estaba apoyado en la parte de los pasajeros, preparado para abrir la puerta de los asientos traseros- ¡No!- la pelirroja clavó sus tacones en el cemento, pero Ulquiorra la levantó fácilmente y la arrojó hacia Grimmjow, quien se disculpó, antes de meterla en los asientos. ¿Estaban secuestrándola a plena luz del día? ¿Es que nadie pensaba detenerlos? Oh, bueno, era una prostituta, así que tampoco importaba tanto. La gente que estaba viendo la escena seguramente pensara que se lo merecía- ¡No quiero ir!- gritó, mientras los dos chicos se sentaban en los asientos delanteros- ¡Soltadme! ¡No podéis hacer esto!

La estaban ignorando… Se sintió como si hablase con dos piedras. Pensó en tener una rabieta y no dejar de gritar o incluso en hacer gestos a los conductores y transeúntes para que la ayudaran, pero se sintió tan cansada de repente y con tan pocas ganas de defenderse, que se quedó dormida, mientras volvían a Las Noches. Cuando se despertó, estaba delante de la puerta del apartamento de Ulquiorra. Abrió la puerta y, con la ayuda de Grimmjow, la metió en su oscura casa.

- ¡No!- gritó, dándole una patada a los papeles que cubrían el suelo, en su desesperación.

Ulquiorra miró a su cómplice.

- Quédate aquí- dijo- por si me entran ganas de matarla- y, entonces, la llevó por el pasillo, que estaba incluso más oscuro, sin decirle nada para que se relajase. Ella, por su parte, gimoteaba y trataba débilmente de liberar sus muñecas.

Había costado convencer- bajo la forma de una buena discusión que acabó con un puñetazo en su cara- a Ulquiorra para que saliera de casa. Estaba totalmente convencido de que no se merecía ir a buscar a Orihime e incluso en ese momento creía que, a pesar de haberla alejado de un gorila de mediana edad, no era digno de ella, pero estaba tan asqueado con el comportamiento de la mujer que su sentido común quedó temporalmente noqueado. Había estado cegado; estaba tan convencido de que ella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir con su vida, que ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad de que fuera a culparse por el error que él cometió…

Entonces, Grimmjow le contó _dónde_ había encontrado a Orihime y todo empezó a encajar en la cabeza de Ulquiorra. El hombre de pelo azul consiguió darle un argumento de peso, después de darle el puñetazo: él tampoco se merecía Nel, pero Orihime le había obligado a ir detrás de ella, porque Nel le quería y no le importaba una mierda que _él_ pensase que se la merecía o no. Eso todavía tenía que aclararse; Ulquiorra no estaba seguro de lo que pudiera sentir- además de odio- Orihime por él… pero él estaba totalmente seguro de lo que sentía por ella.

Ulquiorra abrió la puerta de un golpe sonoro, haciendo que Orihime se encogiese de miedo por su ex compañero de piso. Las persianas estaban bajadas, así que, a excepción de un par de rayos que brillaban en la pared, todo estaba a oscuras. Ulquiorra se acercó a ella. Teniendo en cuenta su actitud, estaba claramente borracha… lo que potenciaba el discurso que pensaba echarle.

- ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?- le preguntó tranquilamente. Orihime no contestó. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared y se quedó ahí parada, respirando agitadamente y mirándolo con miedo. En la oscuridad, su rabia parecía mucho mayor y menos compasiva, como una bomba a punto de estallar- ¿Y bien?- ella negó con la cabeza, incapaz de pensar, sintiendo que su cuerpo crecía y menguaba al mismo tiempo… quería irse a dormir. Tenía la boca tan seca que ni siquiera podía mojarse los labios; su lengua parecía papel de lija pegado al paladar. Pero, sin saber cómo, consiguió hablar y mirarlo con desafío, con sus húmedos ojos.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

Sus palmas se clavaron en la pared, a ambos lados de la chica, haciendo que gritara de alarma y levantara las manos para protegerse. Trató de alejarse de él, pero no podía huir a ninguna parte.

- Estás agotando mi paciencia, señorita Inoue. Te he hecho una pregunta- se acercó a ella, tanto que, de haberlo mirado a los ojos, su nariz habría chocado con la de él y le dolió recordar lo mucho que deseó estar así, junto a él, días atrás- ¿Era eso lo que buscabas?- le preguntó, sintiendo como la furia escapaba de él- ¿Dinero y sexo? ¿Era eso lo que querías? Porque yo puedo darte los dos- gruñó- Puedo darte _muchísimo_ de los dos. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

- N-No…- susurró, deseando poder desvanecerse en ese instante.

- Entonces, ¿qué?- él se puso tan ansioso que ella deseó mirarlo, pero estaba demasiado asustada y fue incapaz de contener las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas…- ¿Qué quieres que te dé para que te quedes conmigo?

No era justo. Orihime había hecho lo imposible para que el dolor se fuese, para olvidarlo, pero ahí estaba, llorando por él otra vez, como si fuera una adolescente con el corazón destrozado. ¡No era justo! ¿Por qué había tenido que enamorarse de alguien como él, de alguien tan venenoso y que le hacía tanto mal? ¿Por qué?...

- ¿Por qué haces esto?- gimió. No estaba nada segura y _necesitaba _saberlo. Ese hombre le había mentido, la había usado y había dejado que se marchara. Entonces, ¿qué quería ahora? Si ya no la necesitaba… ¿por qué estaba tan interesado en traerla de vuelta, en tenerla junto a él? ¿Es que no estaba bien, estando solo? Oh, cada vez era más difícil respirar. Apenas podía mirarle a los ojos, a esos ojos verdes que, inexplicablemente, la miraban con dulzura…

- Pensaba que eso estaba bastante claro, mujer.

Ah… La ira desapareció… Orihime dejó de respirar y sus pulmones se olvidaron de cómo trabajar. Su voz había sonado tan rara al pronunciar esas palabras, tan gentil. Muy impropio de él, pensó. Aquello la relajó… Todo un alivio, a pesar de que su corazón seguía doliéndole y empezaba a sentirse como una idiota. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso…? Oh, tenía que preguntárselo, porque no quería malinterpretar las cosas de nuevo. Pero primero tenía que respirar. No podía hablar sin aire y cada vez le costaba más pensar, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, porque normalmente prefería no hacer caso a sus pensamientos…

Ulquiorra se apartó de ella, suponiéndose que ya le había asustado lo suficiente; ya estaba llorando, pero, por lo menos, había conseguido ser directo. Tal vez hubiese decidido quedarse con él; así tendrían mucho más tiempo para pensar…

Un suave _golpe _captó su atención y él miró por encima de su hombro. Se había desmayado. Él frunció el ceño, mirándola. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Oh, es verdad, estaba borracha. Hubiera consumido el alcohol que hubiera consumido, por fin había hecho efecto.

- Señorita Inoue- se puso de rodillas y alzó la mano para tocarla, pero se detuvo. Algo iba mal. No gimoteaba, no se movía… Era difícil decirlo, pero estaba casi seguro de que…

Tampoco respiraba.

- Señorita Inoue- la cogió por la espalda y llevó una mano a su cara. No salía aire de su nariz. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Ulquiorra, mientras llevaba sus dedos a su cuello y… no sentía nada. Sus ojos se abrieron más. No… Volvió a hacerlo. Tenía que haber algún error. Hacía un segundo estaba despierta; ¿cómo era posible que…? No, no era imposible- ¿Orihime…?- tal vez, al escuchar su nombre saliera de aquel estupor causado por el alcohol, de su inconsciencia temporal. Pero no se movió. Su pecho no respiraba, sus pestañas no hacían el menor movimiento… No había nada. Absolutamente nada.

Y Ulquiorra sintió que todo su mundo se desmoronaba, que se apartaba de sus amarres. Quiso cerrar los ojos, despertarse y descubrir que aún era de día, que no había hecho nada ni ido a ninguna parte y eso jamás habría ocurrido. Recordó cuando se dijo a sí mismo que era estúpido perder más tiempo con ella y que podía ir a buscarla en cualquier momento. Se lo había dicho y, aún así, había tardado demasiado en ir tras ella…

Y, ahora… Ahora se había ido para siempre.

**Continuará**

_¡Hola! Cómo va todo? Bueno, vaya cap, no? Sinceramente, me lo había leído por encima y no sabía que Ulquiorra hubiese llegado a ese extremo de locura ni que Orihime se cortara para "no sentir el dolor". Madre mía, qué mal les hace estar separados! Menos mal que Grimmjow siempre está ahí para poner la nota de cordura, porque si no, probablemente, Ulquiorra ya se habría suicidado y Orihime… pues también. Ahora sólo esperemos que Orihime consiga salvarse, porque no creo que Ulquiorra soporte perderla otra vez… y para siempre. Un beso y nos vemos en el próximo cap, el último! (Jo, qué penita). Pero bueno, espero volver dentro de poco con más fics, traducidos o de cosecha propia. Un beso!_

_**Yuuri no Mai**__: hola! Jajaja! Estoy de acuerdo con el emo que Ulquiorra lleva dentro. Es tan fatalista como en el manga, pero bueno, ya sabemos cómo son los japoneses en estas cosas sentimentales… Supongo que, en el fondo, tampoco ha sido para tanto, pero claro, el problema es que ni Ulquiorra ni Orihime son personas precisamente estables mentalmente (de hecho, no me lo parecen ni en el manga!), así que se lo han tomado todo a la peor manera posible; Ulquiorra más loco que nunca y Orihime drogándose por ahí. Ahora esperemos que Ulquiorra la salve de verdad, porque no creo que soporte ver que se muere delante de sus ojos… En cuanto a Rukia, sí, mujeres al poder! Ahora espero que alguna de las tenientes sea capitana (pero lo dudo bastante, la verdad). Quién sabe; quizá algún capitán esté ahora en la "nueva cámara de los 46" y su puesto esté vacante. Bueno, creo que Kubo la ha mejorado en el último cap que ha sacado, porque la verdad es que ese pelo de "niño pequeño" le queda fatal, fatal. Buf, si te digo la verdad, en esta parte del manga estoy muy perdida… por no decir que ni la he leído. Creo que entre que me aburría y que Bleach estaba perdiendo popularidad, la he dejado de lado… peeeeero han vuelto los personajes de toda la vida, así que tendré que ponerme al día :D. También espero ver qué ha sido de los Vizard y de algunos personajes como Nanao (que desapareció hace mil años) o Nemu (no me digas por qué, pero ese carácter sociópata que tiene me en-can-ta). Pues creo que tendrás que esperar al último cap para ver más romance… pero bueno, ya verás cómo no decepciona. Un beso!_

_**LuFer Gosh**__: hola! Pues sí, efectivamente, ha ido a por ella… Ahora sólo cabe esperar que no lo haya hecho demasiado tarde y que no se lamente por ello. Qué ganas de ver el próximo cap! Un beso!_

_**red crayon princess**__: hola! Sí, Ulquiorra es totalmente despiadado… pero bueno, por lo menos ha dejado de lado su estupidez y ha ido a por ella. Esperemos que ella le perdone! En cuanto a Rukia, cómo me alegro de que esté de vuelta! Tenía que ser ella quien animara a Ichigo, nadie más (en serio, cómo puede haber IchiHimistas, con momentos IchiRukistas como ése?) Un beso!_

_**Marivi-chan**__: hola! Muchas gracias por dejar tu review! A mí, sinceramente, también me da mucha pereza dejarlos, pero bueno, siempre viene bien animar al autor o darle consejos. Jajaja, ha sorprendido lo de Ulquiorra, eh? Me lo imaginaba. Yo también me quedé alucinando cuando lo vi por primera vez, pero está claro que todo tiene un porqué…. Aunque el de Ulquiorra sea un poquito "extremo". Espero no haber tardado mucho con este cap y que te haya gustado mucho. Un beso!_

_**stela**__: hola! Sí, a mí también me parece que la autora entrelaza muy bien los hechos con el "plan" de Ulquiorra, muy a pesar de Orihime. Pero bueno, espero que las cosas vuelvan a su cauce. Un beso!_

_**adrychan**__: hola! Espero que no hayas esperado mucho para leer la continuación, aunque no sé yo si te va a dar más taquicardia! Bueno, por lo menos Ulquiorra ha reaccionado, aunque no sé qué hará ahora que Orihime no se despierta… Un beso!_

_**tsukii07**__: hola! Jajaja! Directa al grano, sin rodeos! La verdad es que a mí esa parte sociópata me ha gustado bastante, me ha recordado al Ulquiorra del manga y creo que ha quedado muy bien con cómo es él. Pero claro, por otra parte está la pobre Hime… Bueno, le ha costado bastante ir a por ella (hasta ha tenido que recibir un puñetazo), pero al final lo ha hecho; la pregunta ahora es, ¿lo habrá hecho tarde?... Ya veremos! Un beso!_

_**Luka Cifer**__: hola! Vaya, me alegran que te haya enganchado tanto el fic! Creo que la parte "mala" de Ulquiorra ha sido un punto a su favor, la verdad y en cuanto al lemon… Bueno, a mí la verdad es que me gustan las cosas explícitas y hasta sádicas entre esta pareja (lo siento, pero esa relación de presión psicológica por parte de Ulquiorra y la locura que siente Orihime, no me deja pensar en otra cosa XD), pero en esta historia creo que ha quedado bastante bien estando como está. No está hecha para cosas más bestias, sino más sutiles, creo yo. Ais, qué penica que la historia termine ya… pero bueno, esta autora tiene mucho por traducir, jeje! Un beso!_

_**Chikytina**__: hola! Bueno, creo que Ulquiorra ya ha contestado a tus dudas: se ve que el muy loco no cree que se la merezca (igual que le pasó a Grimmjow con Nel, pero éste reaccionó un poco mejor y no llenando el suelo de papeles). Por lo menos Ulquiorra ha reaccionado y ha ido a por ella, aunque… esperemos que no haya sido demasiado tarde. Un beso!_

_**Kuchik Kibe**__: hola! Pues… me alegra que no te lo esperases! Jejeje. Creo que Ulquiorra ha sido muy raro e incapaz de canalizar sus sentimientos, desde siempre, así que es posible que se enamorase de ella al principio, sí. Por lo menos Grimmjow ha sabido devolverle el sentido común (de un puñetazo, eso sí) y le ha convencido para que fuese a por ella. Ais, Rukia es la mejor! Y Byakuya… Bueno, Byakuya me encantó desde el primer momento en el que apareció, así que cada vez me gusta más. A ver si le emparejan o vuelve a encontrar a Hisana o algo así, porque el pobre no puede estar así de solo! En cuanto a los demás… Bueno, Madarame y Renji están más o menos iguales y el pobre Toshiro sigue sin crecer; venga, cuándo van a hacerle más mayor? Que quiero que se enamore de Ran! No es que no sea fan del GinRan… pero me apetece ver cosas nuevas, aunque no creo que tengan nunca ese tipo de relación. También tengo ganas de que Nanao y Nemu tengan más protagonismo; sobre todo Nemu, que viva Nemu! Ais, que ya se acaba el fic… Bueno, espero que vengan más y mejores. Un beso y gracias a ti!_

_**La Luna de la Muerte**__: hola! Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic y sobre todo la pareja! Espero que lo sigas hasta el final y que te guste tanto como al principio… o más! Un beso!_

_**Hime Phantomhive**__: hola! Me alegra que la historia te esté gustando tanto! Bueno, creo que Ulqiorra se lo ha dicho así porque ya no aguantaba más; sentía tanta culpabilidad que lo mejor fue decírselo así. La pena es la reacción que han tenido los dos; tercos e infantiles, hasta el punto de volverse locos, cada uno a su manera. Por lo menos Ulquiorra ha reaccionado y ha ido a por ella, aunque no sé si lo habrá hecho tarde… Esperemos que no. Me alegra que estés siguiéndola hasta el final y espero no tardar mucho con el último cap… Un beso!_

_**angelragnarok9**__: hola! Ya, al principio puede que Orihime estuviera un poco fuera de lugar, pero poco a poco ha ido adaptándose a la historia y a nosotros. Además, creo que la nueva Hime del manga tiene la fuerza de la de este fic y eso me gusta mucho. Jajaja, pobres de tus amigos, seguro que no sabían ni lo que estabas diciendo! Pero bueno, me alegra que la historia te haya gustado tanto. Un beso!_

_**Princess Kitty1**__: Hi! Oh, you've already finished it? I'm glad to hear it! Oh, I didn't know Ulquiorra's actor was from Puerto Rico! I love his voice in English. I've seen some UlquiHime scenes in Youtube and I love their voices. It's a shame they don't have dubbed it in Spanish, because normally animes are dubbed awfully, but Bleach's voices were great. I hope you won't kill Orihime… Don't do it! If she dies I don't think Ulquiorra could bear it; he'd commit suicide or something worse, sure. Thank you for this story and I hope to translate more of your works. Thank you!_


	30. Salida a escena

_La historia original pertenece a __**Princess Kitty1**_

**Salida a escena**

"_Ulquiorra…"_

Nunca le había dado tanta importancia a respirar, en toda su vida. ¿Quién lo hacía? Era involuntario, un acto reflejo, algo que ocurría tanto si se quería como si no. El cuerpo necesitaba oxígeno, así que lo tomaba. Inhalación, expansión de los pulmones, exhalación, vuelta a su tamaño normal. Repetición. ¿Cómo una función tan simple podía tener tanta importancia, hasta ser una cuestión de vida o muerte? No lo sabía… pero, si ella no lo hacía, él tendría que hacerlo por ella.

"_Sabes que soy prostituta, ¿verdad?"_

Lo sabía, pero le daba igual. Era insignificante, no tenía importancia. Daba igual que hubiera besado a tantos hombres antes que a él, que les hubiera dado absolutamente todo, menos el corazón que él se había encargado de aplastar, el corazón cuyos latidos ya no podía sentir…

"_Eres igual que los demás."_

Oh, claro que sí. Los demás la hubiesen dejado tirada en el callejón, aquella lluviosa noche de agosto. Le habrían hecho de todo, dejándola que se enfriara, enfermara y tal vez muriera ahogada en su propio vómito, antes de que cualquiera pudiera encontrarla. Pero, a pesar de ser por algo tan egoísta, la había sacado de aquel oscuro y asqueroso lugar. Le había dado una cama en su salón y libertad bajo su mandato, pues le permitió hacer lo que quisiese, a excepción de algunos detalles. Le había dejado que le golpease, desafiase e incluso que escondiera sus sillas…

"_Si quieres que me vaya, ¿por qué no me echas?"_

Porque no quería que lo hiciera. Los motivos habían cambiado por el tiempo, pero la realidad era que la necesitaba junto a él, para mantenerlo a raya, para que se quejara por reaorganizar los muebles, para que le suplicara que le hiciera tortitas para desayunar. Tenía que tenerla, tenía que verla cada mañana, antes de dar las clases de piano, tenía que sentarse en el sofá después de un largo día y escucharla quejándose acerca de algún cliente del restaurante que no le había dado propina porque era imposible que hiciera lo que le pedía. Y habría dado cualquier cosa, _cualquier cosa_, incluso sus propias manos, aunque no pudiera volver a tocar jamás el piano, a cambio de que ella abriera los ojos.

"_Deja que me vaya."_

No lo haría. Se negaba. Jamás, jamás la dejaría marchar. Ni siquiera si había un terremoto en la ciudad y el complejo de Las Noches se desmoronaba. Ni siquiera si le decía que le odiaba y deseaba que estuviera muerto, para no volver a verlo. No. Eso le daría igual e incluso lo aceptaría, si significaba que estaba viva, que existía, que respiraba, en _alguna parte_. Oh, Dios, por favor, haz que respire.

"_Me salvaste la vida, Ulquiorra."_

Si eso era cierto, tenía que volver a hacerlo. No iba a dejarla tirada, igual que habían hecho todos los que habían pasado por su vida. Ella era mucho más fuerte; se lo había demostrado muchas veces… Sólo necesitaba algo de ayuda y él era quien iba a dársela. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Respiraría por ella hasta que decidiera despertarse y volver a intentarlo. Se quedaría a su lado, sujetándola hasta que fuera capaz de caminar, incluso aunque sus pies la llevasen a alguna parte, lejos de él. Sustituiría las botellas, el tabaco y el océano de hombres sin rostro. Sería aquél que la sacó del infierno, aquél que la liberó del frío e inmortal agarre divino.

Fue difícil concentrarse en lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. No recordó los gritos de Grimmjow; joder, no recordaba que hubiera dicho nada. El mundo entero se había reducido al tamaño de esa habitación, a una burbuja que sólo los englobaba a ellos dos; uno vivo y la otra, tratándolo, el corazón del primero tratando de separarse de su cuerpo y entrar en la segunda. Sí, se lo daría, si pudiera. Le daría lo que fuera… lo que fuera. Se merecía eso y mucho más.

No recordaba la puerta de la habitación abriéndose ni el apartamento llenándose de las pisadas y las voces de los extraños. Tampoco sintió las manos de Grimmjow, ni siquiera cuando le cogieron por los hombros y le apartaron de su cuerpo inmóvil con toda la fuerza que pudo, sujetándolo a pesar de que él luchase, diese patadas y gritase cosas que ni siquiera pudo oír, por el silencio que invadía de nuevo su vida, su cuerpo y su mente. Pero sí recordó lo vano que fue todo, mientras su voluntad se ahogaba y destruía a tal paso que se habría desmayado, de no haber sido por su mejor amigo, que le agitó y suplicó que recuperara el sentido. Y, finalmente, Ulquiorra obedeció. Dejó de rebelarse, dejó de moverse y se rindió, inclinando la cabeza con resignación mientras los médicos alejaban a la chica de su lado…

Tuvo náuseas durante mucho tiempo, en el que escuchó a Grimmjow hablando por teléfono con Nel y pudo haber jurado que el francés estaba llorando, pero todo estaba demasiado confuso. Y se lo llevaron al hospital, porque, en el estado en el que estaba, apenas podía mantenerse en pie, ni mucho menos conducir hacia el otro lado de la ciudad.

Las luces coloridas y festivas de Navidad, que decoraban los escaparates de las tiendas, parecieron reírse en su propia cara. Cerró los ojos, preguntándose cómo el mundo podía seguir adelante, por qué la vida tenía que seguir para todos los demás. A su lado, Grimmjow miraba fijamente la carretera, con la mandíbula apretada y con las mismas ganas de entablar una conversación que Ulquiorra. Pero no fueron los únicos; mientras esperaban a que el semáforo cambiara de color, Rangiku salió corriendo del Restaurante Haineko y se metió en el coche de Gin, prometiéndoles a sus empleados que les mantendría informados; Szayel, Nnoitra y Nel iban de camino al hospital; Ichigo, Tatsuki, Rukia, Renji, Chad y Uryuu salieron de la residencia hacia el frío exterior; Hitsugaya estaba dándole la dirección del hospital a Momo, vía GPS; Lilynette se disculpaba con su grupo, mientras Starrk y Tia abandonaban el evento del pan de jengibre.

El blanco edificio apareció delante de la furgoneta de Grimmjow, con sus grandes y rojas letras indicando la entrada de urgencias donde se detenían las ambulancias, cuyas luces y sirenas reclamaban toda la atención. Encontraron sitio para aparcar y a Ulquiorra le costó mucho tiempo levantarse y salir hacia la calzada medio congelada, en dirección a las puertas que estaban abiertas, incluso antes de que llegaran. Había pasado… una hora, tal vez dos, desde que se habían llevado a Orihime; demasiado tiempo como para determinar su muerte y taparle el cuerpo con una sábana blanca, escondiendo a su cuerpo del mundo, durante toda la eternidad.

En su lugar, conocieron a un hombre de bata blanca que, en un tono muy impersonal, les explicó que Orihime tenía alcohol y heroína en su sistema, así como una herida infectada en la mano izquierda. Le habían tratado las tres cosas, pero, por lo visto, estaba en coma. Después de discutir algunos asuntos más, se les permitió ir a su habitación para verla.

Estaba pálida, tenía una aguja clavada en el brazo, una máscara de oxígeno tapándole la boca y la nariz y el pelo suelto. Le habían cambiado la ropa por un camisón del hospital y estaba más enferma y delgada que el día que llamó a la puerta de Ulquiorra, pidiéndole quedarse allí. Pero había dos elementos que daban seguridad: el movimiento del pecho al respirar y el electrocardiograma, que indicaba los latidos del corazón.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando Ulquiorra entró en la habitación, que estaba totalmente en silencio salvo por el ruido de las máquinas y se sentó al otro lado, donde se quedó el resto de la noche. No había nada más que decir. Todo cuanto podían hacer era esperar.

…

Cada uno reaccionó de manera diferente al mismo sentimiento: lágrimas, rabia y hubo algunos valientes que trataron de ser optimistas, para hacer frente a la desesperación. Pero no hubo nadie, ni una sola vez, que culpase a Ulquiorra por lo que había ocurrido. Incluso podía considerarse que él también estaba en coma, porque ni se movía ni hablaba y tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, bajo sus pies. La gente estuvo entrando y saliendo toda la noche: Zommari estuvo rezando; Renji, Ichigo y Chad hicieron la comida para los obstinados que no querían marcharse y que tenían hambre; Luppi apareció hecho un mar de lágrimas y vestido de blanco, como si ya hubiera llegado el funeral. Chizuru y su novia también fueron, lamentando el hecho de no haber evitado que Orihime saliera, a pesar de su estado mental. Yammy apareció al amanecer, después de encontrar a alguien que pudiese quedarse con su perro.

La única vez que Ulquiorra salió de la habitación fue para hablar con los médicos acerca de quién se encargaría de los gastos médicos de Orihime, porque ella no tenía ni seguro ni apenas dinero. A parte de eso, permaneció en una esquina, como una sombra a la que nadie se acercaba. Si querían saber qué había ocurrido, tenían que hablar con Grimmjow, pero sólo cuando salía a por agua- y pañuelos- para Nel, que no había dejado de llorar en las últimas horas.

Cuando la discográfica llamó a Ulquiorra para preguntarle por qué no había aparecido en el concierto de Navidad, les pasó el teléfono a Chizuru y a su novia, quienes "educadamente" les mandaron a la mierda. Cuando su madre llamó, poco después, Ulquiorra contestó y salió de la habitación; se sentó en el suelo, al final del pasillo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared, mientras murmuraba ausentes "mmmm" cada pocos segundos. Al regresar, volvió a ocupar la posición que había dejado, manteniéndose apartado de las escasas conversaciones que tuvieron lugar.

Las horas pasaron y nada cambió. El domingo estaba llegando a su fin y, en poco tiempo, la gente comenzaría a irse, pues al día siguiente tendrían clases o trabajo. Por mucho que trataran de evitarlo, el tiempo no se detendría por ellos y la vida seguiría fuera de esas cuatro paredes. Pero Ulquiorra se quedaría, mandaría a la mierda a las clases de piano, para escuchar todos y cada uno de los latidos de la joven, hasta que muriera exhausto. No se perdería ni uno; no después de que hubiera costado tanto devolvérselos.

…

Si aquello era la muerte- el cielo o el infierno- no impresionó nada a Orihime. Había escuchado muchísimas tonterías acerca del más allá y del dolor y miseria que allí se vivían, así que, quizá, no estuviera allí. Aquélla tenía que ser la peor resaca de _su vida_; las sienes le temblaban, su estómago estaba vacío y rugía, tenía muchísimas ganas de ir al baño y estaba casi segura de que no llevaba bragas. ¿Es que no había aprendido nada de la única vez en la que había tomado drogas duras, en el pasado? Sí; que no volvería a tomar… nada de lo que le ofrecieran… fuera lo que fuese.

Además, sonaba ese ruido que se parecía al que pudiera hacer una ballena al ordeñarla. Un momento… aunque le costase, acabó reconociendo ese ruido de las fiestas que se había corrido con sus amigas.

- Nel, juro por Dios que, como Grimmjow vuelva a romper contigo, le cortaré los huevos con una cuchara de plástico y se los pegaré en la frente- gruñó, llevándose una mano a la frente, pestañeando confundida cuando vio que tenía algo enganchado al brazo. ¿Era una jeringuilla? Pero, ¿qué demonios…? Oh, vale, estaba en el hospital, ¿verdad? Por si no tuviera suficiente con la resaca, encima tendría que preocuparse por el dinero. Completamente confundida, movió el brazo y se encontró a prácticamente todos los inquilinos de Las Noches, algunos de sus compañeros del Haineko y a sus amigos del instituto, mirándola con incredulidad y con la boca abierta- Ehh… ¿Hola?

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!

- ¡Está despierta!

- ¡Orihime, estás bien!

- ¡Estábamos muy preocupados!

- ¿En qué coño estabas pensando para darnos este susto de muerte?

Cuántas voces… Orihime se estremeció, deseando poder recordar lo que había hecho para acabar así. Había estado prácticamente toda la semana bebiendo… Entonces, se había inyectado algo… Dos cervezas después, sin saber cómo, había terminado en Las Noches, donde Ulquiorra le gritó… y ahora estaba en el hospital, sintiéndose como si un camión le hubiese pasado por encima y todos hubiesen llorando por ella como si fuese su funeral. La chica estuvo un momento tratando de reconstruir sus recuerdos: o estabas así por una tremenda intoxicación etílica o por fin se había acostado con Ulquiorra y había sido tan fuerte que se había quedado inconsciente. Ahh, eso sería muy vergonzoso. ¿Cómo iba a explicarles _eso_ a sus amigas? Porque, si conocía bien a Rangiku, seguro que _no_ le dejaba que lo olvidara.

Para su desgracia, Nel estaba llorando muchísimo más fuerte y prácticamente estaba ahogándola entre sus brazos y sus sollozos masivos. Rangiku y Momo estaban medio llorando, medio recriminándole que se hubiera largado sin dar explicaciones. Ah, sí… Había pensado en huir… Un momento, ¿habían estado todo ese tiempo buscándola? Eso explicaría por qué le había visto por la calle, con el anillo de compromiso puesto…

Pensándolo bien, todos parecían agotados y destrozados, como si llevaran toda una semana en el hospital. Rangiku ni siquiera llevaba maquillaje. Joder, ahora se sentía culpable.

- Qué… ¿Qué día es hoy?- preguntó, mirando a la habitación, aunque había tanta gente que apenas podía ver las paredes. No es que fuesen muy interesantes, pero… Se inclinó hacia un lado, deseando buscar el móvil en su bolso, pero recordó entonces que estaba vestida con el camisón del hospital y, al darse cuenta de ello, se tapó el pecho con las sábanas.

- Es domingo 6 de diciembre- contestó Gin, con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro- Has estado en coma durante veinticuatro horas.

- Y diez minutos muerta- murmuró Grimmjow de mal humor, recordándoles a todos por qué estaban ahí. Orihime sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, lo que, para su vergüenza, plasmó el electro.

- He… ¿He estado muerta?

- Tenías alcohol y heroína en tu sistema, cariño- dijo Szayel, cruzándose de brazos, con el ceño fruncido. Claramente, no estaba demasiado orgulloso de ella- La respiración se te redujo tanto que, al final, pasó lo inevitable. Por suerte, el pobre Ulquiorra te trajo a…- no terminó la frase y, como si fuera de mutuo acuerdo, los presentes se giraron hacia la ventana. Por supuesto, Orihime no pudo ver nada, así que se sintió bastante confundida cuando Rukia se marchó, bajo el cutre pretexto de que tenía hambre, seguida por su prometido pelirrojo. Rangiku dio unos golpes a Gin en el hombro, salieron de la habitación y, al poco tiempo, todos hicieron lo mismo. Nel cogió a Grimmjow del brazo y sonrió con excitación, mientras se dirigían al pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Entonces, Orihime divisó a la solitaria figura que estaba sentada en una silla, a su izquierda. Tenía la cabeza inclinada, estaba encorvado, sus codos y antebrazos descansaban en sus muslos y su pelo tapaba prácticamente toda su cara, como si hubiera recorrido todos los círculos del Infierno y hubiese vuelto de ellos. Pero, por muy demacrado que estuviese, ella supo quién era… lo habría reconocido en cualquier parte.

- Hola- dijo ella con calma, sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar su larga y dramática disculpa. Había muchas cosas que decir, muchas explicaciones que dar… y, aún así, el modo en el que sus hombros se relajaron al escuchar su voz, como si hubiera pasado las últimas veinticuatro horas conteniendo la respiración, hizo que la chica se quedara sin palabras.

- Hola.

Desde el día en el que se conocieron, él le había abierto todo un nuevo mundo que explorar juntos, pero, en cuestión de minutos, también había destruido todo el camino recorrido con un fuego devastador. Sin embargo, al levantar la vista hacia la tierra carbonizada, ella pudo divisar pequeñas briznas de hierba verde que, poco a poco, saldrían de entre las cenizas.

… … …

- Sacramento… San Francisco… Seattle… Un momento, ¿qué?- era Nochebuena y Orihime se quedó mirando a las tres pequeñas cajas que acababa de meter en el gran contenedor de plástico, frunciendo el ceño. ¿San Francisco iba antes o después de Sacramento? De no estar compuesto el nombre de dos palabras, no se lo habría preguntado. Tampoco tenía que deletrearlas, pero sería mejor así…

De fondo, la preciosa música del piano se mezcló con una multitud de voces clamorosas que sonaron al principio e inundaron todo el salón. Orihime dejó la caja de las tazas y descolgó el teléfono de la encimera, girándose hacia la nevera y observando los distintos papeles que había pegados, hasta que encontró un post-it amarillo con un número de siete cifras escrito en él, con la letra nítida de Ulquiorra. Suspirando, marcó el número, se echó hacia atrás y dio pequeños golpes con el pie, impacientemente, mientras sonaba el tono de espera. Entonces, la música se detuvo y habló una voz, por la radio.

- _Feliz Navidad. Estáis escuchando la KCLU y tenemos el placer de presentaros al pianista de veintiséis años, Ulquiorra Schiffer, con nosotros. Aquellos de vosotros que estéis familiarizados con la música clásica, tal vez recordéis…_

- Sí, sí- murmuró Orihime, sonriendo. Después de una desaparición tan larga y dramática, la prensa ya había empezado a lanzar rumores desde que él anunció su vuelta… Entonces, se sentó en frente de cientos de personas, dio todo el concierto y, así, el público volvió a estallar en lágrimas y a ponerse a sus pies. Por suerte, tenía mucho más que ofrecer.

Agh, ¿hacía cuánto que _había ocurrido_ eso? Justo cuando acababa de ascender en el Haineko, Ulquiorra quiso que lo acompañara a San Antonio, Texas, porque había oído que, allí, teñían todo un río de verde por el Día de San Patricio… Aunque, tal y como supo después, eso significaba en realidad un "quiero pasar tiempo contigo". Y eso había ocurrido en marzo del año pasado…

- _Feliz Navidad, oyente. Estás en la KCLU._

- Sí, hola, tengo una pregunta para el señor Schiffer- dijo ella al teléfono, mirando desinteresadamente sus uñas- ¿San Francisco va antes o después de Sacramento?

- _¿P-Perdón?_- preguntó el presentador, seguido de un silencio, hasta que Ulquiorra habló.

- _Después, pero ya te he dicho que no hace falta que las deletrees…_

- ¡Gracias!- exclamó Orihime, colgando el teléfono y volviendo a sus quehaceres. Aunque _hubiese dicho_ que no tenía que hacerlo, ella sabía que ansiaba que lo hiciera y se maldeciría si conseguía preocuparlo, sólo por no haber hecho los esfuerzos suficientes. Cogió la caja de las tazas y las colocó en su sitio, mientras Ulquiorra explicaba con inocencia la situación al presentador, que se echó a reír y lanzó un comentario punzante acerca de su ex mujer.

- _¿Sabes? Vi sus fotos- Orihime, ¿verdad?- del concierto que diste en julio. Una mujer preciosa, por cierto. Eeh, ¿cómo dirías que soporta estar casada con una celebridad?_

- _Con mucho cuidado_- murmuró Orihime, mientras Ulquiorra lo decía, colocando el resto de las tazas y dando unas palmadas, satisfecha por el trabajo. ¡Una cosa menos! ¿Qué más había en la cocina? Estaba segura de que no necesitarían más la batidora, a no ser que tuviera un antojo tremendo de batidos, pero lo dudaba. Últimamente, su gusto se había centrado únicamente en la mantequilla de cacahuete y las naranjas.

_¡Crash!_

Un coro de ladridos empezó en ese momento, mientras un labrador entraba en la cocina, seguido de una enérgica niña pequeña. Orihime levantó el pie, impidiendo que el perro se moviera, tal y como le había visto hacer a Ulquiorra en Washington y se agachó para coger a la pequeña.

- Misao- dijo con severidad- ¿has roto algo del salón?- tras dos segundos de pausa, Misao negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Orihime entrecerró los ojos- Eres una mentirosa, igual que tu padre. Por desgracia, se te da fatal- justo en ese momento llegó Gin, sin aliento- Ahora que empieza a caminar, deberías tener más cuidado con ella.

- ¡No lo ha hecho a propósito!- Gin cogió a la pequeña rubia de brazos de Orihime y sonrió- ¿A que no, Misao?- como respuesta, la niña esbozó una sonrisa de zorro idéntica a la de su padre, lo que hizo que Orihime sintiera un escalofrío.

- Dios mío, qué… miedo, Gin- la pelirroja se agachó y cogió al labrador por el collarín, llevándolo al salón, donde una agotada Rangiku estaba al lado de unos igual de exhaustos Nel y Grimmjow, en el sofá, mientras les daba algunos consejos. Un bebé casi calvo estaba en su sillita, entre ellos, chupando un chupete con una expresión de estar a punto de mandarles al infierno a todos. Yammy, Nnoitra, Starrk y Lilynette estaban echando una partida de póker en la mesa del comedor; Tia estaba hablando de Szayel acerca de su nueva colección para hombres y Kira estaba a un lado, junto a Zommari y Luppi, que mezclaban yoga con alguna extraña forma de meditación- ¡Yammy!- gritó Orihime, soltando al perro- Vigílalo, ¿de acuerdo?

- Perdona, Orihime- el gigante se disculpó con una mirada de inocencia, antes de reñir al labrador, que le lamió la mano como respuesta.

Suspirando, Orihime buscó aquello que se había roto durante la persecución, hasta que divisó un adorno que se había caído del árbol de Navidad. Ah, por suerte seguía de una pieza. La joven cruzó la habitación para recogerlo y colocarlo en la rama correspondiente; odiaría que Ulquiorra volviera del programa de radio y descubriera que su idea de intercambiar regalos jugando al "amigo invisible" había sido un desastre, tal y como él había vaticinado, aunque no pensaba preocuparse demasiado por eso.

- Traidora número uno, ¿cuándo va a llegar el traidor número dos?- le preguntó Rangiku, mientras Gin se sentaba a su lado, con Misao en sus brazos. Orihime apartó la vista.

- En una hora o así. El programa casi ha terminado.

Habiéndose acostumbrado ya a ese apodo, la pelirroja no se había dejado amedrentar mientras el año llegaba a su fin y las cajas se acumulaban cada vez más, en el apartamento. Había tardado mucho en empaquetar todas las cosas, pues ni ella ni Ulquiorra estaban acostumbrados a ello y a ambos les daba un cierto malestar- se negaban a llamarlo enfermedad- pensar que, después de tantos meses discutiéndolo, por fin iban a marcharse. Naturalmente, también había que tener en cuenta a los amigos y sus sentimientos de traición, pero cada vez que Orihime veía la foto de su nueva casa terminada, toda la negatividad se iba. Aún no podía creerse que fuese _suya_: dos plantas, ladrillo y madera, un césped perfecto, todo nuevo, demasiadas habitaciones como para contarlas, una suite con vistas increíbles…

El único problema era que estaba en Washington y por eso había comenzado la revuelta llevada a cabo por Nel, Szayel, Rangiku y la universitaria Momo, cuando les anunció que ella y Ulquiorra se marcharían de la ciudad. De Las Noches era comprensible, pero, ¿por qué se mudaban al norte del país?

Orihime no quiso dar muchos detalles, pero todo tenía que ver con la idea de pasar página, de marcharse de una ciudad en la que ella y Ulquiorra habían sufrido tanto, de distanciarse de esos recuerdos tan dolorosos y empezar de nuevo… los dos juntos, claro.

Además, eso también era mejor para el trabajo de Ulquiorra, pues tenía que viajar constantemente a la costa del Pacífico para acabar su nueva colección de partituras y Orihime odiaba que se marchara. Se había acostumbrado a dormir entre sus brazos cada noche, así que, cuando no estaba él, se tumbaba en el sofá y alternaba las películas de la televisión con los anuncios, hasta que se quedaba dormida… como en los viejos tiempos. Sin embargo, cuando él estaba ahí, no podía hacer eso; desde que había vuelto del hospital, Ulquiorra le había prohibido dormir en el sofá. El recuerdo aún le hacía sonreír: literalmente, la había levantado del sofá y arrojado contra su cama. Él se había metido justo después, sin decir nada, pasándole una mano por la cintura y ordenándole que se durmiera. Ella había aceptado, tal vez presa del shock, pero pronto se acostumbró a su cercanía.

Y, en esa línea… bueno… tuvo que pasar algo de tiempo para cruzar _otras_ barreras físicas. Ulquiorra estuvo dos meses enteros sin separarse de ella por si volvía a desaparecer, a pesar de haberle asegurado que ni se marcharía ni moriría. Entonces, cuando se quedó satisfecho de su explicación, le demostró lo diferente que era de los demás hombres con los que había estado. No fue grosero, bestia, impaciente… La trató como si fuera ella quien no hubiera tenido sexo antes, aunque es posible que, por todo lo que había sufrido, siguiera siendo virgen. No podía ni describirlo con palabras, así que, cuando Rangiku y Nel le pidieron los detalles más guarros, Orihime se limitó a contestarles que "era de los que suspiran", lo que ninguna de ellas entendió.

Al momento alguien llamó a la puerta y Szayel la abrió, pues estaba bastante cerca. Por desgracia, el ruido hizo que el perro de Yammy ladrada y el pequeño Klaus Jeagerjaques se sorprendiera y empezara a llorar de nuevo, mientras sus distraídos padres se miraron el uno al otro.

- _¿Estás segura de que quieres tener otro?_- le preguntó Grimmjow a Nel en francés, haciendo que ella lo mirara y suspirara, mientras él cogía al pequeño de la silla- _Vale… Tres como mucho, pero ni uno más._

Orihime asumió su rol de anfitriona mientras abría la puerta a Ichigo, Tatsuki, Rukia, Renj, Ishida y Chad. Joder, cada vez había más gente. Si el hall no hubiese estado ocupado por un grupo de ancianos jugando al bingo, Orihime habría dado la fiesta allí. Pero se suponía que todo debía de salir bien; además, ¿cuándo volvería a pasar unas vacaciones con ellos?

- Me sorprende que sigas en pie- le dijo Tatsuki, después de abrazarla rápidamente- ¿Es que no estás agotada de la mudanza?

- Pshh, no es para tanto- contestó Orihime, señalando el árbol de Navidad- ¡Los regalos van ahí!

Apenas quedaba sitio. El colorido montón de regalos estaba empezando a invadir el pasillo y cada vez había menos espacio para los invitados. Orihime volvió a la cocina, pensando en la recuperada amistad entre ella y su grupo de amigos del instituto. Habían formado parte del equipo de "búsqueda y captura", que había estado cinco días buscándola, desde que se fue de Las Noches hacía dos diciembres y, en los meses siguientes, habían pasado cada vez más tiempo juntos, sanando viejas heridas. Había necesitado aquello… muchísimo, pensó Orihime; lo suficiente como para desear haberse podido quedar en el instituto para graduarse con ellos.

Pero, de haberlo hecho, jamás habría llamado a la puerta de Ulquiorra y no podía ni imaginarse una vida sin él. Era increíble pensar que una simple decisión podría haber hecho que nunca se hubiesen conocido. Habría escuchado sus viejas obras en alguna tienda o cafetería, pero eso sería lo más cerca que estuviesen el uno del otro. Tal vez incluso hubiese encontrado otra musa…

Una punzada de celos recorrió su cuerpo. Bajo ningún concepto Orihime pensaba permitir que cualquier guarra apareciese y le "inspirara". Además, sus nuevas composiciones jamás habrían sonado tan bien como ésas… al menos, a ella le gustaba pensarlo.

El programa de radio había terminado y otro había comenzado, lo que significaba que Ulquiorra volvería pronto. Orihime desconectó la cadena de música- que había traído Luppi- pero no la metió en la caja, recordándose a sí misma que tenía que devolvérsela cuando todos se hubiesen marchado. Desde la cocina, la joven echó un vistazo al salón: sus amigos, tanto los nuevos como los viejos (menos Momo y su novio Toshiro, que estaban en Colorado con sus familias) estaban unidos en la última fiesta. No obstante, faltaba algo crucial, algo que completara aquella imagen de felicidad… pero él llegaría pronto, después de enfrentarse al tráfico de la carretera.

Ah, joder. Estaba poniéndose muy sentimental. Si se echaba a llorar ahora, toda la fiesta se iría al traste y quería recordar aquel día como uno lleno de felicidad. Podría llorar más tarde.

Pasó media hora hasta que Ulquiorra apareció. Para entonces, la partida de poker había terminado, Misao y Klaus se habían acostado y el perro se había tranquilizado. Ulquiorra se sintió visiblemente aliviado de que nada se hubiese destrozado en su ausencia- Orihime se quejó de que no confiara en ella para mantener la paz- y se disculpó por su tardanza, antes de que el "amigo invisible" comenzara. Entonces, el chico estuvo toda la hora siguiente preocupándose por la cantidad de papel de regalo que habría que recoger del suelo.

…

- Estoy tan _cansada_.

La fiesta terminó antes de las diez en punto y el apartamento se vació, excepto por Ulquiorra y Orihime, que se habían desplomado en el sofá después de pasar la hora y media anterior limpiando. Ella se quedó mirando la pantalla de la televisión, pestañeando despacio mientras él gruñía detrás de ella.

- ¿_Tú estás_ cansada? Pues por lo menos no has tenido que recorrerte toda la ciudad en coche…

- He estado de pie toda la tarde- respondió ella, masajeándose los pies para que los calambres cesaran. Ambos suspiraron, iluminados únicamente por las luces del árbol de Navidad, que estaba en la esquina del salón. Al girar su cabeza para verlo, Orihime se encontró con su verde mirada, pues él también le había estado mirando- Esto está muy silencioso. Arréglalo.

Ulquiorra la miró y se quedó de pie otros cinco segundos, dándole la mano.

- Ve- la guió hasta el piano, encendiendo una pequeña lámpara que iluminara las teclas, mientras Orihime se sentaba en el banco. Él se acomodó a su izquierda, levantó la tapa y relajó sus hombros, como si estuviese a punto de nadar en una piscina- ¿Qué te gustaría que tocara?

- Lo que quieras- le sonrió ella, observando cómo apoyaba su mano derecha en las teclas y tocaba una melodía sencilla. Ella apoyó su cabeza en sus hombros y cerró los ojos, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido desde que había empezado a vivir con él; había dejado de beber y fumar, había conocido a las personas más maravillosas del planeta, había viajado en avión por primera vez y había estado a punto de morir dos. Había conseguido su primer trabajo, el certificado de escolaridad y seguía haciendo cursos por Internet, mientras decidía qué hacer con su nueva vida. Había puesto fin a sus problemas con el pasado, había visitado la tumba de su hermano con una sonrisa y había aprendido que el amor sí existía, en más formas de las que podía imaginarse…

Ulquiorra la miró. Sus dedos siguieron moviéndose por las teclas, cuando escuchó un lloriqueo.

- ¿Estás enfadada o es que estás volviendo a ponerte sentimental?

- Oh, ambos, supongo- dijo con tristeza, secándose los ojos- Voy a echar de menos a todo el mundo.

- No es que no vayas a volver a verlos- contestó Ulquiorra, poniendo la mano izquierda en las teclas- y la casa tiene muchísimas habitaciones para los invitados. Además, ¿no has hablado con Nelliel acerca de una especie de plan para las vacaciones?

Orihime asintió, dejando escapar un sonido que era mitad llanto, mitad risa.

- Lo siento- susurró- Llevo aguantándome todo el día.

- No pasa nada. Lo sé- Por supuesto que lo sabía. No había conseguido ser su marido precisamente por ignorar lo que sentía. No se dijeron nada más mientras él continuó tocando y la amarga melodía invadía el apartamento. Aunque fue corta y culminó con una nota de felicidad. Orihime levantó la cabeza de su hombro y comprobó la hora en el reproductor del DVD. Ulquiorra hizo lo mismo- Ah, es medianoche- dijo, mientras ella se volvía hacia él, que se inclinó para darle un suave beso en los labios- Feliz Navidad.

Orihime sonrió.

- Lo mismo digo- le respondió, antes de que él la besara de nuevo, mientras su mano apartaba la melena pelirroja de su rostro- ¡Oh!- gritó ella, separándose de él.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

La mano de Orihime bajó hasta su inmensa barriga.

- Creo que ella quiere que su papi le toque otra canción.

Ulquiorra suspiró y movió la cabeza, poniendo a su vez su mano en la tripa de Orihime, para sentir el movimiento.

- Bueno- repuso él, con un amago de sonrisa- si insiste…

**Fin**

… … … _¡Se acabó! ¡Qué depresión! No puedo creer que haya terminado la historia… Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Ais, todas son mamás, qué bonito! Y todos han crecido, hasta el perro de Yammy… qué pena que Ulquiorra y Orihime se marchen de Las Noches, pero supongo que ella tiene razón al decir que allí han vivido muchas cosas buenas pero también malas y necesitan cambiar de aires. Esperemos que les vaya muy bien… Bueno, ahora sólo me queda pensar qué fic traduciré a continuación! Había pensado en "Musings", que explica qué pasó en la historia de "Musa" en esos dos años de transición, aunque quizá acabemos bastante saturados de la historia si me pongo ahora con ese fic… así que quizá haga otro. Y también tengo algunas ideas propias (qué estrés), así que ya veremos. Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, por haber seguido la historia de principio a fin y por haberla apoyado tanto. Gracias de verdad y nos vemos en la próxima historia… UlquiHime, por supuesto!_

_**pbdbgt**__: hola! No, no murió! Menos mal, que si no el pobre Ulquiorra se habría vuelto loco. Espero que te haya gustado la historia y un beso!_

_**red crayon princess**__: hola! Sí, yo creo que el cap.29 fue el capítulo de Ulquiorra y su locura por excelencia. Sólo de pensar que Orihime podría haberse muerto se ha vuelto loco… pero bueno, por suerte se ha recuperado y ya viven felices! En cuanto a Grimmjow, creo que siempre ha estado ahí cuando se le ha necesitado y no iba a ser una excepción, esta vez. Espero que te haya gustado la historia y un beso!_

_**angelragnarok9**__: hola! Sí, ha sido muy fuerte! Pobres, no sé qué hubiese sido de ellos si no llegan a encontrar a Orihime… Menos mal que Ulquiorra ha espabilado, que si no, no creo ni que ella quisiera seguir viviendo. Pero bueno, todo ha terminado bien! Espero que te haya gustado este último cap y nos vemos pronto!_

_**Marivi-chan**__: hola! Sí, está claro que Orihime y Ulquiorra llegaron a su límite en el cap anterior, ella auto mutilándose y él volviéndose totalmente desquiciado. Creo que la simple idea de estar separados y de esa manera los ha llevado al límite… pero bueno, por suerte Ulquiorra supo reaccionar a tiempo (y de qué manera, vaya con la frase XD) y la ha rescatado. Por suerte no sólo han logrado salvarla, sino que han aclarado las cosas y ella… está embarazada! Madre mía, si es que esta historia tiene de todo. Espero que te haya gustado el fic y nos vemos en el próximo. Un beso!_

_**Luka Cifer**__: hola! Vaya, veo que la frasecita de Ulquiorra ha impactado bastante… jeje. Bueno, yo creo que más bien lo dijo porque estaba totalmente desesperado y, como no sabía qué hacer para que se quedara junto a él, recurrió a lo más básico que le ocurrió, como es el dinero y el sexo. Además, creo que así también pretendía hacer que ella recapacitara… y lo ha conseguido! Menos mal! La pena es que no haya habido boda, pero bueno, quizá en el de "Musings" sí la haya. Sí que me gustaría traducir "Musings", pero quizá haga otro que no tenga nada que ver con el universo de Musa… Ya veremos! Espero que le historia te haya gustado mucho y un beso!_

_**Tsuki-Chiki**__: hola! Ya, creo que el comportamiento de Ulquiorra en este cap nos ha hecho quererlo aún más… quién iba a pensar que fuese a volverse tan loco? Menos mal que Orihime también ha recapacitado y ha entendido lo mucho que la quiere. Y el NelGrimm a mí personalmente también me ha gustado mucho; antes era muy fan del NnoiNell, pero ahora ya no lo sé… Ais, cuántas parejas posibles! Muchas gracias a ti por leer la historia y espero vernos en las que vengan. Un beso!_

_**Zuuka-chan**__: hola! Gracias por los ánimos, aunque yo sólo haya traducido la historia (ya me gustaría a mí haberla escrito, jeje!). Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el fic y el carácter de los personajes (Ulquiorra está muy bien trabajado, la verdad), así que espero que las próximas traducciones que suba te gusten tanto o más que ésta. Un beso!_

_**Develia**__: hola! Bueno, aquí está el final. Espero que todas tus dudas hayan quedado resueltas! Creo que Ulquiorra no pudo soportar que Orihme se marchase así y, sobre todo, que haya estado al borde de la muerte por su culpa. De hecho, es posible que jamás llegue a perdonárselo, pero mejor, así sabemos que no dejará que Orihime se vuelva a ir de su lado nunca más! Pues sí que tengo pensado hacer Musings, pero no sé si ya mismo o dentro de algo de tiempo… pero espero que no demasiado! Muchas gracias por habers eguido la historia hasta el final y nos vemos!_

_**adrychan**__: hola! Bueno, ha sido más tarde que temprano, pero Ulquiorra ha espabilado… y de qué manera! Si hasta la ha dejado embarazada y todo! Al final, Orihime sobrevivió (como has dicho, es la protagonista!) y menos mal que las cosas se han aclarado entre esos dos… aunque ahora me muero por saber qué ocurrió en esos dos años! El fic de Musings se centra en eso, así que tal vez lo traduzca pronto… Muchas gracias por haber leído la historia de principio a fin y nos vemos pronto! Bss_

_**Freya-X**__: hola! Me alegra mucho que te gustara la historia y los personajes (creo que están muy bien plasmados, la verdad) y muchas gracias por el fanart, está muy bien! Vivan los fanarts de Musa! Espero que te haya gustado el cap final y nos vemos en los siguientes fics. Un beso!_

_**Princess Kitty1**__: hi! Finally here is the last chapter… And I'm so sad! I can´t believe "Muse" is finished… I still remeber the first chapter I translated and I can't believe I've finished translating it in a few months… But I'm glad you've written so many stories because I can translate them all! Thank you so much for writting this story and I hope you never stop writting fics or your own stories, because they are cool. Thank you so much!_

_**Anónimo**__: hola! Bueno, me alegra que descubrieras el fic y más cuando esté casi terminado, así la espera se hace menos pesada. Espero que te haya gustado el último cap y gracias por leer la historia!_

_**Yuuri no Mai**__: hola! Pues sí, por fin Ulquiorra se dejó de tonterías, reconoció lo que sentía y fue a por Orihime… y menos mal que ha llegado a tiempo, porque no sé qué habría sido de él si ella hubiese muerto! Bueno, espero que recuperes pronto tu creatividad y que nos volvamos a ver pronto por aquí! Un beso y gracias por seguir la historia hasta el final!_


End file.
